Cowboy
by ShenLong1
Summary: Heero is a rodeo rider, the best on the circuit and looks set to remain there until an up and coming young cowboy appears on the scene.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Gundam Boys, they belong to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow them from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. I don't own the song 'Rodeo' either. It belongs to Garth Brooks and as such all rights remain his. This fic is based loosely on the lyrics. Written for pleasure not profit.

Pairing: 2x1x2, past 1xR (sorry!) 3x4

Rating: NC 17

Warnings: Angst, fluff, sap, yaoi, Lemons, Lime, AU

Summary: Heero is a rodeo rider, the best on the circuit and looks set to remain there until an up and coming young cowboy appears on the scene.

AN: This fic is based loosely on the lyrics of 'Rodeo' by Garth Brooks - although it is not a song fic.

Dedication: To my lovely beta; Sakura for giving me the plot bunny and for all her hard work in editing my stuff. (No easy feat!) Thanks hun! You're the best!

"Cowboy"

October 2010 ShenLong

Chapter 1

_[__His eyes are Cold and Restless  
__His wounds have almost healed  
And she'd give half of Texas  
Just to change the way he feels  
__Rodeo - Garth Brooks]_

"Just what are you doing out of bed?"

"If I stay in there any longer I'm gonna go stir crazy," he growled in response and hobbled over to the kitchen table, pulling out a chair and sitting heavily in it. Whilst he would never admit to it, that small effort had drained all his reserves.

"You know what the doctor said, Heero..."

"Relena, can it," Heero scowled, cutting her off. "I'm not spending a moment longer in that bed. I know what the doctor said and I know what I'm capable of doing and not doing."

A sigh escaped her lips as she knew it was fruitless to argue the point. "If you're not going to stay in bed, then at least promise me you will sit and rest."

"Fine," he snapped, agreeing to the compromise.

She placed a mug of tea in front of him. "I'll be making lunch soon, anything in particular you want?"

"Anything is fine," Heero replied.

Turning her back, Relena continued to wash the dishes. She knew in her heart he wasn't deliberately being nasty towards her, it was just a part of who he was and what he was going through at the moment. She would just have to be patient.

"I'm gonna go watch some television," Heero announced when he felt strong enough to move again.

"Okay." No offer of help, no point as she knew he would just refuse. Having been with him for a little over three years now, Relena knew him pretty well.

Gritting his teeth, Heero heaved himself up and pulled the crutches under his arms, Balance regained, he moved slowly and cautiously into the lounge room and collapsed gratefully onto the sofa.

When Relena entered the lounge room half an hour later with a tray bearing Heero's lunch on it, she found the man snoring softly, television droning on in the background. Placing the tray on the coffee table, she smiled at the sight and allowed her eyes to peruse his slumbering form.

Heero wasn't tall, but he wasn't short either. His body was compact and wiry, all lean, hard planes and muscle - although the muscle tone had declined a little over the past three weeks. Her eyes strayed to the cast encasing Heero's right leg from just below the knee to his ankle and she frowned.

The cast would be coming off in another three weeks; from there it would be a couple more weeks of physiotherapy to regain the use of the limb and build the wasted muscles back up. Once that happened it would only be a matter of time before she would lose him again for several weeks.

She had hoped that this accident would have cured him, shown him just how dangerous the sport could be and was at times. She may as well have tried to piss in the ocean and wait for the tide to rise - it just wasn't going to happen.

But still she had to try, try to convince him to give it away, to settle down and get married. A soft grunt from the sofa alerted her that Heero was waking up. Putting on a smile, she spoke softly. "Your lunch is ready."

Heero rubbed his hand across his eyes, blinking awake and vaguely hearing the words. "Thank you," he managed to get out once he'd woken up enough. He ate mechanically, not tasting the food and not really interested in it either. His appetite had waned since his accident but he knew he needed to eat to keep his body nourished for when the cast came off and he could resume his sport once more.

Relena sat and watched him for a while, but when she realized he wasn't about to make conversation, she left and continued with her work around the house.

#

The sun was just starting to dip low in the sky when Heero shoved the crutches under his arms and got to his feet. He wasn't sure where Relena was and moved cautiously through the house to the back door. He managed to get the door open and hobbled out onto the back porch.

He paused for a moment, taking a few deep breaths of fresh air and letting the last of the day's heat wash over him before negotiating the two steps that would lead him from the porch to the dusty ground of the back yard.

A slow shuffle saw him move across the parched earth, small puffs of dust dancing around his ankles as he made his way laboriously towards the corral and barn that sat to the side. Sweat began to run down his back, his underarms ached and protested, unused to the pressure of the crutches, but Heero ignored the discomfort. He had one goal on his mind - and that was getting to the corral.

A soft whinny greeted his ears followed by a miniature dust storm as the paint stallion trotted towards the high fence. Heero smiled and hobbled a touch faster. Reaching the corral, he leaned heavily against the rails and stroked the velvet nose.

"Hey, Wing," Heero said in a soft tone. "You miss me?"

The horse snuffled and lipped gently at the hand.

Heero raised the hand and brushed the forelock away from the horse's eyes. "Want your dinner?" he asked.

Wing gave his hand a gentle nudge.

"Come on then." Heero pushed his crutches back under his sore arms and started towards the barn, Wing followed on the other side of the fence. Reaching the large barn doors, Heero had a bit of a dilemma. How to get them open when he needed both hands on his crutches.

He managed to balance himself and pushed the door a little way. The door slid along the runner and then stopped. It took him five minutes, a lot of swearing and cursing before he had the door open enough for Wing to fit through. The sweat was running down his back and his leg ached fiercely.

Wing waited patiently for Heero to move to the side and only when his master was out of the way did he step into the barn and make his way to his stall.

Taking a few moments to recover, Heero watched the stallion enter the barn and then his stall. His heart swelled as he watched his horse, the animal meant the world to Heero and Wing was a damn good 'cow pony'.

"Heero!"

The peace was shattered with Relena's shrill cry and Heero sighed. "In the barn," he yelled back and moments later she was beside him.

"What do you think you're doing?" Relena demanded. "You're supposed to be resting."

Heero resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He thought it was quite obvious what he was doing. "Relena, I came out to feed Wing..."

"You're supposed to be keeping the weight off that leg and letting it heal. I can feed Wing, I've been doing it for the past three weeks and as you can see, he's not starving." Relena shifted and moved towards the feed room.

Heero sighed and closed his eyes. He was too tired and worn out to argue, but he'd had to get out of the house, he was going mad in there.

Relena walked past, bucket in hand and went to the paint's stall where she tipped the contents into the feed bin and left the stallion to his dinner. Heero, having regained a little of his strength, hobbled over to the stall and ran his eye over the horse.

"Now what are you up to?" Relena asked, coming up behind him.

"Just checking him over, making sure he's okay," Heero replied.

Relena huffed. "Come on, it's back inside for you. Dinner will be ready soon and you have your medication to take."

Reluctantly, Heero allowed Relena to assist him back to the house.

# # #

"Who'd you draw?"

Duo looked at the piece of paper in his hand. "Reaper," he replied.

Trowa whistled through his teeth. "Nice knowing you."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Duo rounded on the clown.

"Oh, nothing. Just that only one person has ever managed to stay on _that_ bronc for the full eight seconds," Trowa replied.

"Really?" Duo cocked an eyebrow. "Well, it's about to become two," he added firmly.

"Did I also mention the fact that when he'd finished his eight seconds and managed to get off, Reaper came after him?"

"Errr... No."

"That's one mean spirited bronc, Duo. Whether you manage to stay on for the full count or hit the dirt before time, get out of there quick." Trowa's eyes told Duo the clown wasn't bullshitting.

"What happened to the other guy? For that matter, what does this bronc do?" Duo was having a difficult time believing that a bronc could hold a grudge.

"He's nasty, seems to resent anyone getting on his back. He will come after you, try to have a go at you. There's several guys around that bear scars inflicted by Reaper, bites, kicks, that sort of thing. The one guy that did manage to stay on him, Reaper broke his leg."

"Shit!"

"Yeah, I didn't quite believe it myself and I wouldn't if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes. Yuy, that's the guy, managed to get off and as he was about to climb the gates, Reaper came after him, seemed to take it as some sort of personal insult that someone had actually managed to stay on for the full count. Anyway, he eyed Yuy up where he was about to climb the gates and then turned around, lined him up and lashed out. Yuy went down like a sack of corn and Reaper came back for a second shot. If it hadn't been for the pick-up guys, I swear that animal would have trampled him into the ground," Trowa finished.

"Why the hell do they keep him in the string if he's so dangerous?" Duo growled. It was one thing to keep a bronc that simply bucked, but to keep one as mean spirited as this Reaper seemed to be then that was plain stupid.

Trowa shrugged his shoulders. "Money I guess. He does draw the crowds."

Duo frowned and looked at the piece of paper in his hand again. "Oh well, I can't change things now. Guess I'm just gonna have to keep my wits about me and get out of there as quickly as I can."

"I'd better get back to work, breaks over. I'll see you in the ring. Good luck." Trowa gave his arm a friendly squeeze and disappeared.

Duo watched him go and drew in a deep breath. They said the cowboys had it hard; riding the bulls and broncs; but the rodeo clown had it harder - in Duo's opinion anyway. Turning, he headed back towards the competitors area to get ready for his ride.

# # #

Heero ate his dinner and suffered through Relena's constant chastisement in silence. It wasn't worth arguing back, the woman just didn't know sarcasm if it were to bite her on the ass.

With the dishes cleared away, Heero thought he might a well take his shower and watch some television. He managed to secure the plaster cast in plastic to protect it from the water and made his way to the bathroom. Just as he was entering, Relena appeared behind him.

"Will you be okay?" she asked. "I can come in and help you if you wish."

"I'll be fine," Heero replied curtly. He'd suffered through the indignity of bed baths from her for the past couple of weeks, but now he felt capable of managing a shower by himself. Seeing the hurt look in her eyes, he softened his tone a little. "I'd like to try this by myself, Relena. I appreciate your offer of help, but you've already done more than you should in taking care of me. If I do need help I'll be sure to call out for you."

Relena gave a soft smile. "I understand. Just make sure you _do_ call if you need help. Don't go getting all stubborn with male pride and all; you could end up being in plaster for longer if you're not careful."

Now that gave Heero a jolt. He hadn't thought about that. He nodded. "Don't worry, I'll leave the door unlocked and I will call you if I need you."

Satisfied with that, Relena leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his lips. "I'll be in the lounge room."

Having returned the kiss, Heero entered the bathroom and began the trial of taking his shower.

He managed okay, with just one slip up and that was dropping the soap. Luckily there was more just outside the cubicle and he was able to grab another bar to finish off with. Having toweled himself off, he found he needed to sit on the toilet seat to get his boxers and sweat pants on.

"You okay in there?" Relena's voice asked.

"Fine. Almost done," Heero replied.

"Okay. I'm making cocoa if you want some?"

"Please." Having hung the towel up, Heero exited the bathroom and headed for the lounge.

Sitting in the comfortable recliner with his cast propped on a small stool and mug of cocoa in hand, Heero began to feel much better.

"What's on?" Relena asked when she entered after having taken her own shower.

"Not much," Heero replied and began to flip through the channels. He paused when he spotted something familiar. Relena grunted softly when she noticed what he'd opted to watch.

"I thought you would have had enough of that," she said with a frown.

Heero gave her a sidelong glance. "Just because I'm out of action for a while doesn't mean I can't keep up with what is going on," Heero replied moodily.

"Heero... I thought, maybe..."

Heero didn't give her a chance to finish what she was going to say, he already had an idea what it would be and he didn't want to hear it. He really wasn't in the mood for a full on argument with her. "Relena, I fully intend to go back once I'm healed," he stated flatly.

Relena gave a frustrated sigh. "You will need to get clearance from the doctor first," she pointed out.

"I know that," he growled.

"Heero, it's dangerous," she stated softly. "You could have been killed... I – I don't want to lose you," she whispered.

Heero turned to look at the woman he'd spent the last few years with, noting the tears welling in her eyes and his heart softened a touch. He reached across and put an arm around her shoulders, pulling her to his side. She snuggled up against his hard body and draped her own arm across his lap.

"Relena, please don't ask me to give up the rodeo, I can't do that. It's in my blood and without it I would be lost," he said quietly.

"But, there's other things you can do, things that aren't so dangerous."

"There probably are, but I'm not interested in those things. There's something about the rodeo, the camaraderie amongst your fellow riders, with the other people that work there, the thrill of pitting your wits and strength against a bronc or a bull, knowing you've done a good ride and earned the points."

"An adrenaline rush," Relena whispered. "That's all it is, an adrenaline high."

"Well, yes, there is that too. I can't explain it, Relena. The thrill, the excitement and the danger, it all adds up and I can't give that up, not now."

She knew she was fighting a losing battle and gave up the argument for now. She was still intent on winning the war though. "We'll talk about it again, later," she whispered and drew her fingers up across his abdomen, tracing lazy patterns across his skin.

Heero shivered, the touch causing his muscles to twitch, but he didn't dissuade her. He turned his attention back to the screen and focused on watching the show. It was last week's rodeo and the television was Heero's only way of keeping up with who was doing what in the rodeo world right now.

The bull rides had finished and the bareback broncs were about to start. Several familiar faces passed on the screen, most of them were friends. Heero knew most of the riders, workers and their families, having been in the rodeo game for the past five years. Currently he was sitting on the top of the table for all round cowboy of the year, but with his injury it would be hard to maintain that position.

He needed to know who was breathing down his neck, how the others were scoring and just how much ground he would need to make up once he returned to the game.

The announcer was busy with his spiel on the next rider; Heero didn't take too much notice as the name wasn't one he was familiar with. Another upstart and wannabe cowboy was what he presumed. They were a dime a dozen, all coming to the rodeo with stars in their eyes and dreaming of being bull riding champion or saddle bronc champion. After one season they usually left, tail between their legs and licking their wounds. You didn't hear of them again, obviously the danger had been more than enough to quell their desire.

When the commentator announced the name of the bronc, Heero's attention was switched fully to the screen and his breath hitched.

Reaper.

This new cowboy had drawn Reaper for his ride.

"I hope he's got full medical insurance," Heero muttered and then fell silent, jaw hanging slightly open as the camera switched to where the cowboy was getting ready for his ride.

Heero shook his head. Surely it wasn't a girl? The long hair gave that impression. Then the figure moved, tucking the braid of hair down the inside of his shirt and Heero knew he was definitely male.

He couldn't make out much of the facial features given the large hat he was wearing, but Heero caught the barest glimpse of the man's eyes.

Violet. What an unusual color.

With an even more keen interest, Heero blocked everything else from his mind and concentrated on watching the new cowboy and the deadly ride he was about to take.

tbc...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, it belongs to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow the guys from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. I don't own the song 'Rodeo' either. It belongs to Garth Brooks and as such all rights remain his. This fic is based loosely on the lyrics. Written for pleasure not profit.

Pairing: 2x1x2, past 1xR (sorry!) 3x4

Rating: NC 17

Warnings: Angst, fluff, sap, yaoi, Lemons, Lime, AU

Summary: Heero is a rodeo rider, the best on the circuit and looks set to remain there until an up and coming young cowboy appears on the scene.

AN: This fic is based loosely on the lyrics of 'Rodeo' by Garth Brooks - although it is not a song fic.

Dedication: To my lovely beta; Sakura for giving me the plot bunny and for all her hard work in editing my stuff. (No easy feat!) Thanks hun! You're the best!

**AN: Thank you to everyone for the kind reviews and encouragement to continue this.**

"Cowboy"

October 2010 ShenLong

Chapter 2

_[__She knows his love's in Tulsa  
__And she knows he's gonna go  
Well, it ain't no woman flesh and blood  
It's that damned old Rodeo  
Rodeo – Garth Brooks]_

Checking his chaps were secure, Duo grabbed his gloves from the bench and reached to tuck his gold cross inside his shirt. He said a silent prayer as the cool metal slid beneath the fabric to rest against his warm skin. Pushing his hat harder onto his head, he left the change room and headed back towards the corrals and chutes.

There was a slight commotion up ahead and Duo's curiosity was roused. He strolled towards the end of the corral where the noise seemed to be coming from and stopped. The rodeo workers were moving horses through the narrow lane-way and directing them into their respective chutes in preparation for their riders. One bronc, it appeared, wasn't keen on entering the chute.

Moving closer, Duo eyed off the large, black stallion that was causing all the ruckus and swallowed hard.

Reaper.

This was the horse he'd drawn, the horse that Trowa had warned him about.

The men finally managed to get the horse into the chute and closed the gates with sighs of relief. Once the animal was secure, they moved back to the first of the chutes and began to prepare the broncs for the cowboys. Duo had passed his gear over to the cow hand earlier and wandered closer to chute four where Reaper was waiting.

Each cowboy usually had his own set of gear and most preferred it that way. They could keep a close eye on the ropes, replace them when they started to fray and keep themselves a lot safer by doing so. Nothing worse than having your hand hold break whilst in the middle of a ride.

Approaching the chute, Duo watched as the horse turned his head and stared right at him. A cold shiver ran down his spine when his eyes connected with those of the horse. Those eyes, they seemed to bore right into him, as if the stallion was looking him up and down and taking stock of his strengths and weaknesses. There was white showing slightly around the remainder of the dark eye, a sure sign of a mean spirit and the expression on the horse's face only added to that picture.

Standing beside the chute now, Duo raised his hand and brought it to the opening in the wooden slats, doing his best to make friends with the horse. Most broncs would sniff at him, maybe even lip at his palm and remain calm. But not this one.

A flash of white teeth and the audible sound of enamel snapping shut were all Duo was aware of as the air wafted over his hand. Luckily his reflexes had kicked in and he just avoided the bite. "No need to be so nasty," Duo muttered to the horse. "I'm not planning on hurting you and the return of the gesture would be appreciated."

A loud snort, roll of the whites of the horse's eyes and another warning snap of those teeth were all he got by way of reply.

"I wouldn't get too close to him," came a voice from the side and Duo turned to see who had spoken. A tall, blonde haired man stood to the side. Duo recognized him as Zechs, the rodeo vet. "He's a nasty piece of work," the blonde continued.

"So I've been told," Duo replied.

"I take it you've drawn him?"

"Yeah. Thought I might be able to see why he's so mean, if he'd maybe been mistreated or something like that."

"I don't think so. All the animals here are looked after very well," the vet started to say.

"I know that," Duo replied. "I didn't mean by the rodeo itself, more maybe in his past, before he became a rodeo bronc?"

"That I couldn't tell you. But for what it's worth, keep your wits about you when riding him and once the time is up or you get chucked off before then, high tail it outta there as quick as you can. He _will_ come after you."

"Thanks for the advice, I've already been told the same thing by someone else," Duo stated with a small smile.

"Looks like they're almost ready. Good luck and stay safe," Zechs said and with a smile turned to move away to return to his checking of those horses that had already performed.

The crowd was cheering as a chute opened and a gray blur whipped out, bucking for all it was worth. Duo watched for a moment and gave a grin. His own adrenaline started to pump through his system and he turned again to face the chute his ride was now standing ready in.

"All set for ya, Duo," the rodeo hand said and offered a toothy grin.

Duo climbed up the outside of the chute and paused at the top to slip his gloves on. Beneath him the broad, black back of the bronc awaited. His hand hold lay flat just by the withers, the flank strap cinched loosely for the moment. Gloves in place, Duo straddled the chute and tucked his braid down the back of his shirt. One cow hand remained at the front of the chute by the bronc's head; the other was poised close to the flanks, ready to pull the flank strap tight.

Taking a deep breath, Duo lowered himself down, sliding one leg on either side of the restless horse. He could feel the quiver of rage pass through the animal's body and he risked a pat to the muscular neck. Grabbing the hand hold, he worked his gloved hand through the webbing and pulled it tight. Once he was satisfied that the rope was secure and his grip tight, he let himself sink fully into the animal's back.

"Ready, Duo?"

Resting one arm on the top of the chute gate, Duo nodded to the man waiting to open it. He closed his eyes for a second and forced his body to relax.

The chute opened and the black stallion exploded out of it and into the arena.

The cheer went up from the crowd but Duo didn't hear it. He was concentrating hard on staying with the horse determined to throw him. Reaper literally launched out of the gate and straight into a bucking frenzy. Head jammed between his knees; his hind quarters rose and fell in quick succession.

Duo hung on, one arm raised in the air, the other clinging for dear life to the webbing hold. His shoulders were jolted; his arm felt like it was being torn from the socket as he did his best to keep his balance with the bucking animal underneath him.

When the straight out bucking didn't unseat his rider, Reaper changed tactics. He began 'sunfishing' as he bucked, twisting his body in midair and pushing Duo right out and up with him. Landing fairly hard, the stallion began to spin in circles as he continued to buck.

The sudden change in tactics by the horse caught Duo off guard. He was still trying to reduce the amount of daylight between himself and that black back when Reaper began to spin along with his bucks. His grip was slipping, along with his balance and Duo knew he was going to hit the dirt. Trowa's words reminding him to get out of their quick were stuck in his mind.

Another jolt as the horse landed, crow hopped and then tossed in a huge buck followed by a twist. Duo could see the gates and fence line to his left, the pick-up guys on their horses also on his left. Trowa was off to the right standing beside a large barrel. Duo couldn't tell if Trowa's face was white with fear or if it was just the grease paint.

Knowing he wasn't going to make the eight seconds and rather than have his arm torn off, Duo planned his strategic 'dismount'. Another upward push and Duo brought his legs forward, wriggling his hand free at the same time. The horse went down again, Duo following slowly and as the animal launched into the air again Duo pushed himself to the side, swung his legs around and hit the dirt feet first.

He didn't wait to see what the stallion was doing, he'd picked his point on the fence line and as soon as his feet touched down, he was off and sprinting.

Reaper felt the weight shift and knew his rider was unbalanced. He tossed in another buck and twist, the weight leaving him altogether. Fore feet touching down, Reaper brought his back legs underneath and whipped around, looking for where the cowboy had landed. At first he didn't see him, then, through the dust he spotted the movement and dug his hooves into the dirt. His black body spun sharply, ears flat against his skull and teeth bared as he bore down on the cowboy that had tried to ride him.

Trowa watched from across the arena, heart in his mouth as Reaper bucked, twisted and spun. He could see Duo hanging on for grim death, his face a mask of concentration. Then he noticed the slight loss of balance and he looked at the clock. Four seconds. Eyes swiveled back to Duo and the amount of daylight between the cowboy and the stallion's back. He froze as Duo brought his legs forward and then bailed out to the side of the horse whilst the horse was in mid buck. Watching Duo's feet hit the dirt running he couldn't help but be impressed with not just the cowboy's strategy, but his speed as well.

The instant the cowboy hit the ground, the pick-up guys were spinning their own mounts and doing their best to get to the cowboy before the bronc did. Both were well aware of Reaper's mean streak and really didn't want another casualty on their hands if they could help it.

"You get to the cowboy, I'll try to get between Reaper and him," yelled Wufei over the noise of the crowd and spurred his horse forward. Nataku responded gamely, haunches straining as he galloped flat out towards the fence, cowboy and rapidly closing bronc.

"Move it, Sandrock," Quatre encouraged his chestnut, quarter horse gelding. The animal gave a grunt and then pushed its powerful hind legs underneath his body and sprinted forth. The hand guiding the rein was soft and steady; Sandy so finely tuned to his rider that he knew exactly what was wanted and needed a split second before his master asked.

Duo could hear the sound of pounding hooves behind him but he didn't dare take a look over his shoulder. He knew the pick-up guys were coming for him, but the black beast was uppermost in his thoughts. He didn't want to end up with a broken leg like the last guy, hell he didn't want a bite or kick mark if he could help it. Call him a coward if you liked, but Duo was rather fond of living and having his body intact.

The fence was just ahead, Duo calculating how much further before he could take a flying leap at it. Another two steps and he was preparing to launch into the air; then he sprang off his left foot, hands reaching desperately for the railing. The other cowboys and rodeo hands were gathered along the top and other side of the fence, all watching and encouraging him on. Several hands were outstretched, offering assistance and support.

Reaper closed the distance fast, completely ignoring the bay and chestnut horses that were coming at him. He watched the rider make a last ditch effort to reach the fence and safety and drew his hind legs underneath him to lunge forward. His teeth bared, whites of his eyes showing, he made a last effort to reach his goal. Teeth barely snapped closed on a denim thigh as the bay horse collided with his haunches, knocking him slightly off balance and spinning him around. A chestnut appeared between him and the still scrabbling cowboy, blocking his attempts to turn back around and take a bite out of that cowboy's rear.

Seeing he wasn't going to get the chance to settle the score, Reaper gave an angry snort, stamped his hoof and took off across the arena for the exit gate that would take him back to the corrals.

"Fuck that was close," Duo gasped as he was grabbed by several hands and hauled over the top of the fence. Reaper had managed to just get him, nothing as bad as it could have been thanks to the two pick up guys, but he was missing a small bit of denim from his jeans on the back of his thigh and his pride was severely dented.

"You okay? Shit, I thought you were a goner. I was sure Reaper had you," came the barrage from the cowboys and hands all standing around.

"I'm okay," Duo replied as he stood on shaky legs and took stock of his situation. "Thanks for all the help, guys."

Calls of "No problem, glad to be of help" came back to him from everyone around as the crowd began to disperse a bit. With the shaking of his knees reduced enough for him to be able to walk, Duo made his way around the outside of the arena to locate the pick-up guys and thank them for their assistance.

# # #

Heero remained riveted to the screen as a black bullet shot out of the chute and began to buck. He winced as he watched the strain on the cowboy's arm as the man did his best to stay with the bucking animal. He was all too familiar with aching and torn muscles from an exuberant ride.

The horse continued to buck, Heero noting the style the cowboy had as he sat the attempts to dislodge him. He had to admit, this greenhorn was a lot better than others he'd seen come and go in the past. Idly, Heero wondered if the guy had been competing for long and if so, where? Heero couldn't recall having seen him at all on the major circuit.

His breath hitched as the cowboy lost his balance and his eyes widened at the spectacular bail out. It all seemed to go into slow motion for Heero as he watched the cowboy run for his very life towards the gates. He noticed the pick-up guys urging their mounts towards the sprinting cowboy; one heading for the cowboy directly, the other aiming for Reaper who was closing in fast. "I hope they get there in time," he mumbled.

Seeing the cowboy reach the fence at the same time as Reaper made a lunge for him had a whole flood of memories invading Heero's mind. Suddenly he was back in that stifling arena, the smell of horse, leather and dust in his nostrils and a searing pain through his lower leg.

"Heero? Heero! Are you all right?"

The voice broke through his thoughts and drew him back to the present. He let go a gust of air he hadn't been aware he'd been holding. "I'm okay," he replied and immediately focused back on the screen where the cowboy had been hauled to safety.

"You sure? You seemed to zone out there for a minute," Relena's concerned voice stated.

"I'm okay, just a couple of bad memories," he replied truthfully.

"I knew you shouldn't have watched this, especially with that animal on there," Relena began to rant. "They should get rid of it, it's obvious that the horse is dangerous, mad even. Are they going to wait until someone gets killed by it before they do something?"

Heero let her drone on, tuning the voice out as he watched Reaper's reaction to the cowboy's escape. He could tell from the horse's body language he wasn't happy and he sincerely hoped that greenhorn would have enough sense to stay out of Reaper's way at future rodeos. Although that could be a bit difficult seeing how Reaper was one in the string of bucking horses that also toured the rodeo main circuit.

His ears informed him that Relena had finished her tirade and he gave a soft sigh and tried to stifle a yawn. Immediately he was regretting that as Relena started again – only this time in mother hen mode.

"You should be in bed, Heero. You need to rest not just your leg but your body too. It's been a while since you did a lot of physical work and today has worn you out," she chastised gently.

Heero didn't have the strength to argue, he just nodded and allowed the woman to turn off the television and lead him to their bed. Safe under the covers, he gave another yawn, wriggled around to get comfortable and then began to doze off. Relena slipped in beside him a couple of minutes later after she'd checked the house was locked up.

She snuggled up close behind him, the warmth of her body warding off the chill in his own, but as he drifted into slumber, Heero's mind kept returning to the long haired cowboy with those unusual eyes.

# # #

A shiver of fear ran down his spine as the saw buzzed to life. Steeling himself, Heero grit his teeth and averted his eyes as the doctor took the saw and began to run it along the cast.

He hoped to god that the doctor didn't have the sudden urge to sneeze.

Within a minute the cast had been cut and the saw turned off. Heero breathed a sigh of relief and glanced to where the cast still sat, a neat line down the middle.

"Okay, Mr. Yuy, that's the worst of it over." The doctor gave a warm smile and bent to grasp both sides of the cast in his hands and pull it apart. It gave easily, peeling away to be tossed into the trash. "Now, let's get a good look at that leg, shall we?" The doctor removed the protective 'sock' of gauze that had been applied and finally Heero's lower leg saw the light of day for the first time in six weeks.

"Tell me if this hurts," the doctor said and began to poke and prod at Heero's leg.

Heero grunted in all the right places, his eyes never leaving his leg. Truth be told, he was a little shocked with the appearance of it. Yes, he'd expected it to be a bit on the whiter side and he'd also expected to see some muscle wastage, but he'd not expected as much as was evident. His lower leg reminded him of a shriveled up prune.

"All is fine, Mr. Yuy. The bones have knitted back together perfectly. You're as good as new, or you will be once we get your muscle tone back up. Now, Here's a list of exercises I want you to do that will build the calf muscle back..."

The doctor continued on with his spiel, but Heero was only listening with half an ear. The cast was off, his leg had healed and that was pretty much it. Now he could get back to riding Wing, return to the rodeo and see how much making up he had to do to return to his position as top all round cowboy.

Fortunately, Relena was with him and she took notice of all the doctor's instructions.

"Any questions?" the doctor asked as he handed over a few sheets of paper to Relena with the exercises printed out on them for Heero to do.

"When can I return to the rodeo and competing?" Heero asked, his blue eyes staring intently at the doctor.

"It will be another couple of weeks yet before you can even think about getting on a horse," the doctor replied. "And probably about four before you can start competing."

Heero's eyes narrowed. He didn't want to wait that long; as it was he would have his work cut out for him to get back to the top of the standings, if he waited too much longer he probably wouldn't make it. Besides, Wing also needed work. The stallion hadn't been ridden in six weeks and had also lost a lot of his muscle tone. If Heero wished to continue to compete, Wing needed to be exercised and brought back up to par.

"Thank you, doc." Heero stood and shook the doctor's hand before slipping the new crutches onto his arm and settling them at his elbows. He wasn't stupid enough to try walking straight away without any form of support when he'd just come out of plaster. With Relena at his side, Heero 'walked' from the outpatients section of the hospital and back to the car.

Heero had a date with a paint stallion and he wasn't going to waste any more time

tbc...


	3. Chapter 3

**Many thanks to all of you out there who are reading and warm hugs to everyone who has reviewed - your feedback and encouragement are most appreciated.**

"Cowboy"

October 2010 ShenLong

Chapter 3

_[Well, it's bulls and blood  
It's dust and mud  
It's the roar of a Sunday crowd_

_Rodeo – Garth Brooks]_

Heero made his way towards the house whilst Relena put the car away. Once inside, he made a beeline for the bedroom and the closet. The new crutches were put to one side; hands fished around inside the closet and came out with Heero's favorite pair of worn jeans.

The slacks were removed and replaced with the familiar weight of soft denim and Heero gave a sigh. The shirt was exchanged for a worn, blue plaid shirt, sleeves rolled up to the elbows for comfort. Dress shoes slipped off and Heero sat on the bed to pull on his favorite pair of boots. Grabbing his hat, Heero decided to take just one crutch with him; no point in tempting fate – he was tempting it enough as it was.

"What do you think you're doing?" came the soft voice at the doorway.

Turning around, Heero faced the woman. "I'm going to go give Wing some work," he stated with a slight sneer in his voice. He thought it was quite obvious what he was doing.

"Heero, the doctor said-"

"I know what the doctor said," Heero snapped, cutting her off. "There's nothing wrong with my hearing." He began to shuffle across the room. Relena stood in the doorway, blocking his exit.

"You shouldn't be riding for another couple of weeks yet. You need time to build up the muscles again," she snapped in reply, her patience was beginning to wear a little thin.

"I know the muscles need building up," Heero growled. "I'm reminded of that every day."

"The exercises the doctor gave you will soon have them back to where they were," Relena argued.

"I can build the muscles back quicker by riding," Heero shot back.

"And what if you fall off?"

"I don't plan on falling off; the whole point of riding is to stay astride the horse's back."

"Wing could get a scare."

"Relena, I'm a rodeo rider for fucks sake! I'm used to sitting on bucking broncs and bulls, I think I'm capable of staying on Wing if he decides to buck or shy."

"I wasn't implying that you couldn't stay on a bucking animal," Relena snipped. "And I'd thank you not to use that sort of language."

Heero's shoulders slumped. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't use that language around you, but I _am _going to ride Wing and he will be fine, I'll be fine."

Relena moved closer and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pressing a kiss to his jaw. "I know how hard this has been for you, Heero, but you're only just out of plaster and I don't want to see you hurt again. Please, do what the doctor said," she pleaded softly.

"Relena, I can't. I need to get back into riding, back to the circuit as quickly as I can. I've already been knocked off the top spot and if I leave it too much longer I won't be able to make up the ground and get back there again."

"Why is it so important to you? Heero, you're a good rider, great with horses and cattle. Why don't you quit the rodeo and get a proper job? There's plenty of ranches around that would hire you as a cow hand and it's not so dangerous..."

Heero closed his eyes and grit his teeth; he knew what was coming next.

"With a steady job and income, we could settle down, get married and start a family. We can't do that whilst you're off with that damn rodeo," she said in a soothing tone.

"We've had this discussion before and I've not changed my mind..."

"You don't love me anymore," Relena sniffed and pulled away. She flashed her watering, blue eyes at him for added effect.

A loud sigh escaped Heero and he pulled the woman back against him. If there was one thing that got to him, it was seeing a woman cry, and despite knowing that Relena knew his weakness and used it often to her advantage, he still couldn't help the feelings he experienced when watching her tears fall. "I do love you, Relena-"

"Then why won't you quit the rodeo? It's dangerous."

"I can't. It's in my blood, Relena and I'm not ready to stop yet. One day I will, one day I'll leave it behind and settle down, but now just isn't that time. Please, try to understand, it's a part of me, a part of who I am. I stop now and I'll be lost."

"I just worry so much about you," she whispered and lay her head against his chest.

"I know you do and I'm sorry for making you worry."

They stood for a few moments, each locked in their own thoughts and holding on tight. Finally, Heero pulled back, pressed a soft kiss to Relena's lips and began to move towards the door.

Knowing she wasn't going to be able to stop him from doing what he'd set his mind to, all she could do was hope he would be sensible. "Be careful," she begged.

"I will," he replied and shuffled out the door.

#

Wing heard the whistle and raised his head from where he'd been grazing on the brown, dry grass. It came again and the stallion wheeled around and set off for the corral at a brisk trot. Getting closer he could scent his master on the hot breeze and a spring appeared in his stride. Tossing his head, he came through the corral gates and to the fence where his master waited.

"Hey, boy," Heero murmured and rubbed the stallion's face, right between his eyes where he liked it the most. "Vacation time is over, Wing. Time to start getting fit again and heading back to the circuit; we've got a lot of ground to make up."

A soft wuffle and nosing of his pockets were all the reply he got.

Clipping the lead rope to the halter, Heero slowly led the horse into the shade of the barn where the roping saddle and paint's bridle awaited.

Wing followed calmly, tail swishing away at the pesky flies. He was quite happy to be inside the barn and away from the heat and biting insects.

Picking up a brush and curry comb, Heero began the task of brushing the horse down, removing any sand and dust, especially from the area where the saddle would sit. He didn't want to cause his horse any distress from grit rubbing against the animal's skin. With the body now a mix of soft white and shiny black patches, Heero checked and picked out Wing's hooves. He noted one shoe on the off hind was starting to work a little loose and made a mental note to call the farrier and have that fixed.

With the paint now clean, Heero set the brushes aside and picked up the saddle blanket. He laid it across Wing's back, covering the black markings that looked like a birds wings that gave the horse his name and made sure the hair was lying flat. The saddle went on next, Heero cinching it tight. The last thing he needed was for the saddle to slip. The bridle went on last and Heero was set to go. Checking the cinch again, he managed to heft his foot up and into the stirrup. Normally he would have bounced lightly off his right foot, but as his right leg was the one he'd broken and therefore not up to much in the stress stakes, Heero pushed as much as he dared from the leg and used the strength of his arms to pull himself up.

Landing softly in the saddle, he bit his lip and waited a moment for the throbbing in his leg to ease. It had been harder than he'd thought, but he wasn't about to admit defeat and stop now. The pain eased off a touch and with gritted teeth, Heero nudged the stallion forward, Wing walking amicably from the barn and back into the corral.

Heero didn't plan on doing much with the stallion, just work on the flat, exercises to help build the muscle tone back up. He looked longingly to the ranges that back dropped the property but he wasn't stupid enough to ride out alone. As much as he'd love to simply hit the trail, he couldn't. Safer to remain here and work on getting fit again. There would be plenty more opportunities to ride out on the range.

Wing was quite happy to walk about, not really putting too much effort into the gait. He'd enjoyed his brief holiday and wasn't all that ready to return to full work. Heero let him meander for a few moments, settling himself back into the saddle and familiarizing himself once more with the horse beneath him. Once he was comfortable and the leg pain had settled to just the occasional shooting pain, Heero set to the task of making the stallion use himself and stride out with a purpose.

"Come on you lazy beast. You've had a long enough holiday; it's time to get back to work."

Wing gave a grunt and tossed his head, but he did put more effort into his walk.

Heero rode the stallion for a good hour in the corral. From the walk he'd progressed to the trot but the slightly jarring gait of the trot had jolted his leg around quite a bit and made sitting there rather uncomfortable. Heero had pushed the horse into a lope, the steady rocking motion easing the strain on his leg a little. When he felt more comfortable, he'd experimented with some sliding stops. After a couple of those his leg started to protest so he quit and moved onto some spins. They weren't quite as strenuous on his leg but Heero knew he'd need to stop soon otherwise he would seriously overdo things.

He spotted a figure standing outside the rails of the corral and recognized Relena watching him. How long she'd been there for, he didn't know, but he made certain to keep any signs of pain or discomfort off his face. Bringing Wing back to a walk, he patted the sweaty neck. "Good boy, Wing. We'll be back to full capacity in no time."

Letting the stallion stretch out his neck, Heero circled for a short while, cooling the pain off before riding towards the gate.

Relena opened it for him, wisely staying silent as he rode into the barn. She followed him in, still not speaking and stood off to the side as Heero figured out the best way to dismount without hurting himself physically or pride wise.

He managed to remove his right foot, swung it over the black and white rump and paused with his left foot still in the stirrup. Gently kicking that free, he took his weight on his arms and lowered himself to the floor, left foot taking the weight of his landing and the right foot following seconds later to balance himself. He felt relief flood him when the leg held up.

"Dinner is almost ready so I'll give you a hand," Relena said softly.

Heero nodded in acceptance and felt a touch of gratitude. She hadn't said anything in regards to his condition after riding and he was relieved about that. Right now he really didn't want an argument, especially when he knew she'd been right and he shouldn't have gotten back on Wing so soon after having had the cast off – but he was a stubborn man too and would never admit to it.

Whilst Heero removed the bridle, Relena released the cinch and pulled the saddle from the stallion's back. She placed it on the saddle horse and draped the wet saddle blanket over the stall partition to dry out. Picking up another brush, she began to brush the sweat from the paint's coat on one side whilst Heero did the other.

"I've cleaned his stall out, filled the water bucket up and put his feed in," Relena stated.

"Thank you," Heero replied and let the horse go. Wing headed directly for his stall, he could smell his dinner in there!

"Do you want his light, cotton rug on?" Relena asked.

Heero shook his head. "He doesn't need it; it's still warm enough overnight, but thanks anyway."

"Come on, you've got enough time for a soak in the tub before I dish up dinner."

Allowing Relena to take his hand, Heero shoved the other crutch on his arm and allowed her to lead him back to the house. The sun was starting to set, casting orange and gold hues over the parched landscape; it was a sight Heero usually loved to watch, but tonight he was just too damn sore to appreciate it.

# # #

"Competitor?" the steward asked as Duo pulled the trailer to a stop just inside the large gates.

"Yeah." He fished around in the glove compartment and brought out the paperwork to prove his identity and status as a current member of the Rodeo Association. He thought it was quite obvious though from just looking at the trailer that he wasn't there as a spectator. What did the steward think he had in there? A freaking circus?

"Thanks, Mr. Maxwell. If you can drive across that way all competitors are in the section just behind the main arena. There's another steward over there who will direct you to where you can park your rig."

"Thanks, man," Duo replied and tucked the paperwork back into the glove compartment. Easing out the clutch, he trundled slowly across the open paddock in the direction the steward had pointed him in. Several other trailers were already parked up and here and there cowboys were flitting about.

The majority of the trailers were alike in their basic design. They had the cab part up front, then behind that came the 'living quarters'. At the rear was the space designed for carrying the horses and a small grooms compartment for the storage of gear and feed stuffs. Trailers varied in their size, according to how many horses they could transport. Duo's trailer was one of the smaller ones and only capable of hauling two horses, but that was fine with Duo, he only had the one horse anyway.

He pulled in where the steward showed him and cut the engine. Opening the door and climbing down, he spotted a familiar face coming out of the trailer next to him. "Hey Trowa," he said with a smile.

Trowa spun around upon hearing his name and spotted the cowboy. "Oh, hi, Duo. How are you?" Trowa sauntered across.

"I'm doing fine and ready for another round," Duo replied with a chuckle.

"Need a hand?" Trowa offered.

"If you have the time and don't mind that would be good."

"No problem."

The pair set to work, pulling the lightweight, portable fencing off the side of the trailer and slotting it together. It made a smallish yard, one that a horse could be easily contained in. Just about all of the cowboys had them now. The yard would fit together forming three sides, the fourth side made up of the trailer itself. They were one of the best inventions of late and everyone in the equine world had welcomed them. It meant that the horse could now remain outside the trailer, free to move around at will within the yard. Unlike before when the horse had to either remain tied up to the side of the trailer or inside the trailer itself.

Once the yard was set up, Duo headed for the tail gate of the trailer. "Whoa, steady boy," he soothed the horse within. A snort pierced the air followed by the sound of hooves as the horse came down the ramp and into the sunlight.

"Easy, Scythe," Duo said as he ran a calming hand down the stallion's neck.

Scythe seemed to grow as he stood and inhaled the air around him, scenting all that was carried on the breeze. His black ears were pricked, eyes wide and taking in everything.

"He's looking fit, Duo," Trowa commented as he opened the gate to the small yard they had erected.

"He's in fine form," Duo replied. "I'm hoping he will help me win the roping and bulldogging tomorrow."

"I'd say you're in with a good chance," Trowa replied as he took stock of Duo's cow pony.

Deathscythe, or Scythe as he was known for short, was a black appaloosa stallion with a white blanket covering his hind quarters and spreading partially over his loins. He had a little frosting around the flanks, but not enough to put him in that part of the color category. Standing a little over fifteen one, he was compact, all hard muscle with a keen intelligent eye.

He was Duo's best mate.

Scythe sniffed around his temporary 'home' and decided it passed muster. Locating the water bucket Duo had filled, he played with the water for a moment before taking a long drink. Traveling in the back of the trailer was thirsty work.

Whilst his horse settled and had a drink, Duo fetched a feed bin from inside the trailer and measured out a small feed for the horse. He hung it on the fence, Scythe immediately coming over and burying his muzzle in the welcome food.

"Piglet," Duo snickered and pulled gently on the black ears. Scythe ignored him and continued to eat.

"You know what they say, Duo," Trowa began. "That animals are like their owners. If I remember correctly, you're always starving too."

"Hey! I resent that," Duo chuckled. "But I guess you do have a point." He looked pointedly at Trowa's face. "But if that's the case, you have a very similar forelock to that nag of yours."

Trowa huffed.

"Come to think of it, where is the 'tank'?" Duo turned his head from side to side, looking around for Trowa's horse.

"She's in the yard on the other side of the trailer," Trowa stated, "And I'd thank you not to call her a tank, her name is Heavyarms."

"But you gotta admit, she's built like one," Duo snickered and set off around the trailer to see Trowa's mare.

She was a very solid horse, standing sixteen hands with powerful legs. Her head was short and neat, well defined nostrils and a refined cut to the jowl. Her forelock though, did indeed trail halfway down her face and tended to swing to one side, covering one eye. Much like Trowa's hair as Duo had pointed out. She was a fine example of the American Saddlebred and with her unique, palomino coloring, she did stand out from the crowd.

Whilst Trowa was purely a rodeo clown, he did ride and was a part of the mounted parade before and after the rodeo itself. Sometimes he was persuaded to enter the mare in the barrel racing competitions and despite her size, 'Arms had a pretty good spin on her and had won Trowa a fair amount of the spoils.

Trowa absently patted the golden neck. "What are you doing for supper tonight?"

"I was just gonna have a quiet one in the trailer and get an early night in. It's going to be quite hectic tomorrow."

"You're welcome to join me and a couple of the other guys if you want. We won't be staying up too late either."

"Sounds good. Where are you all meeting?"

"My trailer at six. It's just Quatre and Wufei, the two pick up guys. I'm sure you remember them?"

"Yeah, course I do. I'll see you at six then. I'd better get back and see how Scythe is doing and sort my gear out." Duo waved as he departed, leaving Trowa with his mare.

# # #

It was dusk when Heero finally pulled into the grounds where the rodeo would be taking place on the 'morrow. He handed his paperwork over and was directed to the parking area by the gate steward. The trailer bumped along over the uneven ground and up ahead he could make out the small campfires and lights of the trailers belonging to those cowboys that had already arrived.

Another steward pointed him where to park and he pulled up on the end of a line of trailers similar to his own. Parking the trailer, he cut the engine and stepped out into the cool, evening air. Relena got out of the passenger side and met him at the side of the trailer.

"Let me help," she said as Heero began to lift the metal frames that would make up Wing's yard off the side of the trailer.

"I can manage," Heero growled softly in reply.

"I know you can, but it will be quicker if both of us do it, then we can have supper sooner."

Heero couldn't argue with that logic and reluctantly, he let her help.

The yard was quickly secured and Heero brought Wing off the trailer and settled him into it. Relena fetched a small feed for the stallion whilst Heero changed the light rug for a slightly heavier one. He didn't want Wing catching a chill.

With the horse settled, Relena looked around and then spoke. "Why don't you go get him some water and I'll start cooking supper?"

"Okay." Heero grabbed the large bucket and another container before setting off through the trailers towards where he knew the ablutions block and taps were situated. As he walked, he took in his surroundings, noting many of the familiar trailers parked around. He nodded to a couple of his fellow cowboys but didn't stop to talk. It was getting dark and he could catch up with everyone the following day. No doubt there would be a _lot_ of catching up to do.

Swinging the bucket as he approached the tap on the side of the ablutions block, he almost hit a cowboy coming out of the gents.

"Sorry," Heero quickly apologized. "I wasn't paying attention."

"No harm done, buddy. You didn't connect," came the reply. "Have a good night." The figure disappeared into the encroaching gloom of evening.

Heero stood rooted to the spot as he watched the cowboy walk off, a long braid of hair swinging from side to side and brushing the cowboy's backside. He'd only caught a brief glimpse of the other man but it was enough to make him catch his breath.

It was the cowboy with those haunting, violet eyes.

tbc...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, it belongs to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow the guys from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. I don't own the song 'Rodeo' either. It belongs to Garth Brooks and as such all rights remain his. This fic is based loosely on the lyrics. Written for pleasure not profit.

Pairing: 2x1x2, past 1xR (sorry!) 3x4

Summary: Heero is a rodeo rider, the best on the circuit and looks set to remain there until an up and coming young cowboy appears on the scene.

AN: This fic is based loosely on the lyrics of 'Rodeo' by Garth Brooks - although it is not a song fic.

Dedication: To my lovely beta; Sakura for giving me the plot bunny and for all her hard work in editing my stuff. (No easy feat!) Thanks hun! You're the best!

**Thank you everyone for reading! Warm hugs for the wonderful reviews and encouragement!**

"Cowboy"

October 2010 ShenLong

Chapter 4

_[__I__t's the white in his knuckles  
The gold in the buckle  
He'll win the next go round_

_Rodeo – Garth Brooks]_

The dawn of the morning began to creep across the land, chasing the night away. Birds began to sing whilst here and there a horse neighed. Duo rolled over in the small bunk and blinked the sleep from his eyes. A glance at his watch told him it was still early so he pulled the blanket back up and over his body, deciding to stay in bed and doze for a little while longer.

Scythe had other ideas though. With the rising of the sun, he was more than awake. He wanted his breakfast and he wanted it _now_. Raising a hoof, Scythe brought it down against the side of the trailer. He pricked his ears and listened intently. When he couldn't detect any sound of movement coming from within the trailer, he pawed at it again, and again...

"For fucks sake!" Duo growled and pulled the pillow over his head.

The banging paused for a moment and just as Duo was about to drop off to sleep again - it started once more.

"Scythe! Cut it out!" Duo yelled.

Hearing his master's voice, Scythe gave a loud whinny.

And raised his hoof again.

"Fucking hell," Duo snapped. "Can't a guy have a lie in once in a while?" he muttered as he dragged himself from the bed and pulled on a pair of jeans. He slipped his feet into a pair of old sneakers and yawning widely, stepped out of the trailer.

Scythe gave another whinny and began to pace around the small yard.

"Yeah, yeah, hold your friggin' horses," Duo mumbled, his eyes squinting in the bright sunlight as he scratched at the skin of his stomach. He opened the small grooms compartment and mixed up a small feed whilst Scythe was doing his best to stretch his head and neck over the top rail and around the small door.

"It's coming you horrible beast," Duo grumbled and with the bucket in hand, he worked his way around the yard to where the feed bin hung on the rail. Scythe followed him step for step, trying to get his head over and into that bucket.

Dumping the feed into the bin, Duo almost had his hand squashed when he tried to mix the feed up. A black head was doing its best to get its muzzle inside the bin and their wasn't quite enough room for both.

"Scythe! Back off and wait," Duo growled. "Where's your manners?"

The appaloosa moved back a step and looked sheepishly at his master.

"Keep it up and there won't be any treats for you," Duo scolded the horse.

Scythe snuck forward, an innocent expression on his face and did his best to nuzzle his master. He could tell from the tone of voice his master wasn't happy with him.

"Great, just great. Now I have your slobber on me," Duo sighed and looked at his bare chest which was now wearing a couple of nice streaks of saliva. "You're a rouge, you know that?" Duo smiled though and gently pulled on the stallion's ears.

Scythe really couldn't give a damn, he had his breakfast now and nothing was going to move him until he'd licked the bowl clean.

"Aren't you just a pretty sight," came a voice from behind Duo.

The cowboy jumped a little and spun around to see Trowa smirking at him. He ran a hand through his messy bangs and suddenly shivered as a cool breeze blew across his skin. "Yeah, well, I wasn't expecting company," Duo replied and put the feed bucket away.

"I can see that," Trowa snickered.

"You heading for the showers?" Duo asked as he spotted the towel slung over Trowa's shoulder.

"Yeah. Thought I'd get in before the rush."

"Hang on a sec and I'll join you," Duo replied and dived back inside his trailer to grab his toiletries bag, clean clothes and a towel.

Having enjoyed a hot shower, several mugs of coffee and a bowl of cereal courtesy of Trowa, Duo was feeling more human. Pulling on his boots, he checked Scythe was comfortable and left the trailer to walk with Trowa across to the committee tent where the draw for the bulls, bareback and saddle broncs was to take place. That would be followed by the draw for the order in which they would ride off in the bulldogging and roping events.

Duo wore a cocky grin underneath his hat and hoped he would pull a couple of good draws. He was closing in fast on the top spot for all round cowboy of the year and fully intended to take that honor. Right now there was only one cowboy ahead of him and he was currently tied in second place with another. If he could stay on the three rides for the full eight seconds and score well, he could push to equal standing with John Carsley – the cowboy currently sitting on the top of the table.

If he managed a couple of good times and scores with the bulldogging and roping, he might even manage to hit the lead. It all depended on what animals he drew and what his opponents drew.

"Feeling lucky?" Trowa asked as they approached the tent.

"Always," Duo grinned back.

Trowa nudged his friend. "See that guy over there?" he hissed under his breath.

Duo looked across to where Trowa had nodded and spotted another cowboy walking towards the tent. He had a very slight limp, one that under normal circumstances one wouldn't pick up on, but to Duo who was used to detecting even the slightest trace of a limp in a horse, he picked it up easily. "That guy?" Duo returned, "the one with the slight limp?"

"Yeah. That's Heero Yuy."

Duo slowed in his walking, eyes studying the man more intently. "He's the one that I'm tied in second place with," Duo muttered. "How come I haven't seen him around at the last few rodeos?"

"He's the one that got his leg broke by Reaper."

"At least the bronc has good taste," Duo whispered to himself. The cowboy was certainly easy on the eyes; muscular frame, broad shoulders, blue plaid shirt and tight jeans. Oh, those jeans, they were positively sinful. Duo had to remind himself to close his mouth.

"Duo, you're drooling," Trowa snickered.

"Am not," Duo replied, but he wiped the back of his hand across his mouth anyway.

The cowboy in question stopped and turned around, a tight smile on his face as a woman joined him. She took his hand and the pair continued on towards the committee tent.

Duo felt his shoulders slump a little, but he accepted the fact that the cowboy was obviously in a relationship. "Damn, the good looking ones are always taken," he said and smiled his hundred watt smile at Trowa.

"Come on, you'll miss out on the draw if you don't hurry up," Trowa told him.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming." Duo started to walk again, pushing the thought of the other cowboy out of his mind. Didn't pay to spend one's time thinking about something he couldn't have. Shame though, the cowboy sure was good looking.

#

One by one the cowboys competing in the rodeo all lined up and drew the name of a bull from the hat.

"Who did you draw?" Relena asked Heero as he returned with his piece of paper.

"Rocket," Heero replied, but he didn't look too happy. Rocket was a good enough bull, bucking quite well, but usually it was only enough to score in the upper seventies. Heero would have preferred one of the other bulls. His head jerked up when he heard a cowboy announce Freckles as his draw and his breath caught in his throat.

It was that same cowboy, the one he'd almost clobbered with the bucket last night. Heero's eyes wandered over the cowboy's slim form, noting the long braid of hair, broad shoulders and athletic build. Heero scowled as the cowboy moved back into the crowd. He would have liked to have drawn Freckles.

Duo couldn't help the grin that spread across his face when he drew 'Freckles'. The bull had a reputation of being a tough ride, he always bucked spectacularly and if a cowboy could stay the eight seconds with him, they were guaranteed a good score.

"Good pick," Trowa offered when Duo rejoined him.

"Yeah, lucky so far. I just hope I get a couple of good ones in the broncs."

The saddle bronc draw was next, Heero getting a bay by the name of Shotgun and Duo drew a paint called Whizz. Both were good saddle broncs with a fifty/fifty record. Fifty percent of cowboys managed to get the eight seconds, the other fifty didn't.

When it came to the draw for the bareback broncs, Heero found himself almost shaking as he put his hand in the bag and pulled out a piece of paper. He was almost too worried to look at it. A sigh of relief left him when he saw the name 'Spot' on the paper. He should be able to get a pretty good score on Spot, the appaloosa being one of the better bucking horses.

"Please don't let it be Reaper," Duo muttered to himself as he put his hand in the bag and grabbed a piece of paper. Whilst he had no problem with the horse itself, he would prefer it if he could have at least another couple of rodeos behind him before he took on that black devil again. Duo was determined to ride the beast – and stay on for the full count, but not just yet.

He swallowed and opened the paper up. 'Razorback' stared out at him. He let out the air he was holding and announced his ride to the others. Walking back to Trowa, Duo couldn't help the grimace on his face.

"Razorback?" Trowa said with a raised eyebrow.

"Remind me to put a little padding down my jeans before the bronc ride will you?" Duo said with a roll of his eyes.

"I think you'll need more than a _little _padding," Trowa chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah, clown boy, laugh it up," Duo grumbled. Razorback was a good bronc, bucking well and scoring high for the cowboy that managed to stay on for the full time. Problem was, the horse had an extremely high wither and that bony section of his anatomy always managed to connect with the more sensitive part of the cowboy's anatomy. The prominent wither is what gave the horse his name as many a cowboy had likened sitting on the bronc to sitting on a razor.

The draw for the order of competing in the other events continued on, Duo riding off eighth in the bulldogging and sixth in the roping. Heero drew third for the bulldogging and tenth in the roping.

Trowa had been convinced to enter Heavyarms in the barrel race and was fifth to ride off in that.

With the draws all completed, the rodeo organizers continued on with their tasks of getting everything ready for the show to start. It would get underway at one in the afternoon and there was still quite a lot to do. The cowboys all drifted back to their trailers to get their own 'rigs' sorted out and ready for their rides plus warm up their own horses for the later events.

# # #

"Going to be a busy one today, Wufei," Quatre commented as he rode his chestnut towards the main arena. The grandstand was filling up fast and there were still long ques of people waiting to get in.

"Let's hope everyone stays safe," Wufei replied, letting Nataku stretch out his bay neck and walk with a swinging stride.

The pair rounded the back of the main arena where most of the activity was taking place. The stock yards were full of bulls, broncs and calves and here and there, cow hands were calling out instructions to each other. Cowboys milled around too, some checking out the animal they'd drawn, others just catching up. Quatre spotted a familiar face amongst the crowd and smiled.

"I'll be right back," he told Wufei and turned Sandy to ride away.

Wufei followed the direction Quatre had gone with his eyes and then shook his head. He could clearly see the rodeo clown standing to the side with his barrels, checking them over. Idly he wondered if the pair would ever get a clue and stop dancing around each other. It was quite comical to watch at times. It was obvious they were both smitten with each other and yet neither one was confident enough to make the first move.

He pushed Nataku forward again and noticed someone walking across that he hadn't seen in a while. "Yuy," Wufei called out to the cowboy.

Hearing his name, Heero paused and looked around. He saw a bay horse coming towards him and recognized the pick up guy. "Hey, Chang. How are you?"

Bringing Nataku to a halt, Wufei leaned on the saddle horn and looked down at the cowboy. "I'm fine, Heero. How are you? Has the leg healed up okay?"

"Doing okay," Heero replied. "Cast came off four weeks ago and whilst there's still some muscle tone to build back up, it's coming along just fine. Today will be the real test though."

"Not been back on-board since getting out of plaster?"

Heero shook his head. "Not on anything bucking. I've been working Wing and he's pretty much back to top form again."

"How'd the leg hold up with that?"

"Pretty good."

"I'll let Quatre know you're back in action and we'll both be right there for you in the ring."

"Thanks, Wufei, I appreciate that."

"No problem, that's what we're here for, to help you guys," Wufei returned.

"I'd better get going, need to get my rig over to the cow hands," Heero replied and held his hand up, showing Wufei the ropes in them.

"Good luck. I'll see you in the ring."

"See you later, Chang." Heero walked off, aiming for the cow hands who would be getting his 'ride' ready.

Sitting upright in the saddle again, Wufei nudged the bay forward and rode over to where Quatre and Trowa were talking and let them know that Heero Yuy was back on the circuit.

# # #

Duo took a deep breath, kissed his cross and tucked it under his shirt. Pulling his gloves on, he walked over to the chutes and stopped by number two where Freckles waited. His rig sat tight on the bull, the large beast seemingly calm whilst standing in the chute. Duo knew though that the bull's demeanor would change the instant the gate opened.

"Hey, Duo," Charlie, one of the cow hands called out.

"Hi Charlie. Thanks for getting him ready," Duo responded and checked his gloves. He grabbed hold of the fence bars and hauled himself up to the top. Behind him, chute four opened and a bull shot out into the arena, bucking like crazy.

"He's all ready to go," Charlie said with a smile.

"Thanks." Duo tucked his braid down the back of his shirt and stepped astride the top spars of the chute.

Charlie remained at the head end of the bull, muttering softly to the animal. The bull seemed disinterested, eyes half closed, but Duo felt the slight tremor pass through the powerful body as he gently lowered himself down to sit astride the animal's back. He reached for the hand hold and worked his gloved hand into the webbing, checking it and pulling tight.

Chute one opened and another bull shot into the arena, determined to get rid of the cowboy on his back.

"You set?" Charlie asked.

"Almost," Duo replied. He wriggled a bit, settling himself more comfortably on the bull's back. He checked the hand hold again and prepared to drop his legs either side of the beast. Jamming his hat hard onto his head, he took a deep breath and nodded to the guy waiting to open the chute door.

"Ladies and gentlemen, next up is a young cowboy by the name of Duo Maxwell and he's drawn Freckles for his bull ride today!"

Once the announcer had finished, the chute gate was opened and Freckles launched himself into the arena. The bull leapt into the air, hind legs twisting and kicking out. Freckles managed to get quite a bit of height to his bucks and with the twists thrown in as well, Duo was having a tough time staying with the bull. He hung on hard, determined to stay on for the full count. He leaned back a touch and when Freckles shoved his hind end into the air again, Duo was almost lying on his back. Legs swung back and forth, arm up and out in the air as Duo continued to stay with the bucking animal.

He knew his time was almost up, the cheering of the crowd grew louder and he spotted the pick up guys starting to head his way. Trowa was quite active too, keeping close by the bull, one eye on the beast and the other on Duo. He was ready to spring into action and take the bull's attention on himself should the cowboy have to bail before time.

The siren sounded, the crowd erupted into screams, whistles and cheers; and a certain clown hovered close by. Freckles continued to buck, the flank strap remaining tight and encouraging the bull. Duo managed to wriggle his hand free of the webbing, bringing his other down and using the two hands to keep him steady and on the bull's back. He could see the pick up guys almost upon him, the chestnut gelding coming alongside whilst the bay's rider reached for the tie to the flank strap.

Automatically, Duo reached out, his arm sliding around the waist of the pick up cowboy who in turn grabbed at Duo's shoulders and practically pulled him from astride the bull. Quatre turned Sandy once he was certain he had a good hold on the cowboy and cantered away. Once he was a safe enough distance, he slowed and let the cowboy drop to his feet on the dusty arena surface.

Once the flank strap had been released, Freckles stopped bucking and came to a halt. He looked around, spotted the clown and snorted. Turning his head the other way, Freckles noted the gap and set off for it, knowing it would take him back out of the arena and into the corrals.

When Duo found his feet on the dirt, he took off his hat and waved and smiled to the crowd.

"A successful ride for Duo Maxwell!" the commentator announced. "Judges score is in and it's an eighty-five. That puts Duo in first place in the bull ride. I'm sure our remaining cowboys will have something to say about that though..."

Duo didn't hang around to hear any more, he climbed the arena fence and made his way around to the corrals to get his rig back from the cow hand - he'd need it for the bareback bronc ride.

# # #

"Please be careful," Relena said as she placed a gentle kiss to Heero's cheek.

"I'll be fine, Relena. Stop worrying," he returned and offered a small smile to soften the words.

"You ready, Heero?" the cow hand called.

Heero nodded. "I gotta go," he told the woman and turning, walked away without looking back.

Relena worried her lower lip for a moment and decided there wasn't anything she could do so she went to find a spot where she could watch.

Lowering himself onto Rocket's back, Heero could feel the tension in the bull. He worked his hand into the hand hold of his rig and pulled it tight. A couple of deep breaths, a slight wriggle around and Heero was set. He sent a silent prayer to whatever god might be listening and nodded to the chute man.

"Our next bull rider is a cowboy by the name of Heero Yuy. Heero has just returned from an injury he suffered ten weeks ago and is currently tied with Duo Maxwell for second place for the title of All Round Cowboy of the Year. Let's cheer him on, folks!"

The chute opened and Rocket did what he was named after – rocketed out. Once he was clear of the chute, the bull went into a spin, bucking wildly. When that didn't unseat his rider, he began to jackknife. Heero started off fine, staying with the bull and keeping his one hand high in the air. He swung his legs in time with the bucks, his other hand holding tightly to the hand hold. The strain on his muscles was tremendous, shoulders pulling and aching, arm and wrist feeling like they were going through the grinder. But Heero grit his teeth and hung on.

A couple of bone jarring 'cat leaps' by Rocket sent a stab of pain through his still recovering leg, but Heero bore it no mind. He was determined to stay on this damn bull and get the full eight seconds.

Rocket twisted, bucked and spun whilst the crowd roared and cheered the cowboy on. The siren went to indicate his eight seconds were up and Heero gratefully grabbed the hold with his other hand. Wufei appeared by his side, Quatre releasing the flank strap on the bull.

"Want a lift?" Wufei asked as he rode Nataku close and reached out for the cowboy.

"Thanks," Heero grinned and hooked his arm around Wufei's waist, the pick up rider pulling him from the bull.

Trowa was there to draw the bull away and towards the exit whilst Wufei deposited Heero close to the fence.

"A good ride for Heero Yuy!" The commentator stated. "The judges scores are in and we have a new leader! Heero Yuy takes the lead with a score of eighty seven!"

Heero grinned and waved his hat to the crowd as he climbed the fence and exited the arena. He didn't notice a pair of violet eyes watching him or the nod of acquiescence from the other cowboy as he recognized a challenge when he saw one.

tbc...

AN: For those who are not rodeo 'savvy' (me included – isn't Internet research a wonderful thing?) A Rig is the name given to the gear a cowboy uses when riding the bulls or bareback broncs.

Any questions, feel free to email or message me and I'll do my best to answer them for you. ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

"Cowboy"

October 2010 ShenLong

Chapter 5

_[It's boots and chaps  
It's cowboys hats  
It's spurs and latigo  
Rodeo – Garth Brooks]_

"Watch him, Heero. He's in a spiteful mood today," Joe, the cow hand informed as Heero climbed the rails to straddle the chute and horse below.

"Thanks for that, Joe. I'll try to remember it." Beneath him, the appaloosa shifted his weight around, giving a couple of small jumps as the flank strap made its presence known. Heero lowered himself down, keeping his legs clear from the sides of the bronc for the moment. He didn't need for the horse to get shifty on him and crush his legs against the sides of the chute.

Heero located the hand hold and worked his gloved hand into it, pulling the webbing tight once he was happy with his grip. The horse shifted again, kicking out with one hind leg at the rails that confined him and jostling Heero a little.

The crowd cheered as the last cowboy completed a successful ride and the judges awarded a score of seventy-nine.

"Ready, Heero?" Joe asked from his position at the horse's head where he was keeping the animal calm.

"Almost," Heero replied. He lowered his legs and settled his full weight onto the appy's back. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes for a brief moment, clenched his hand in the hold and nodded to Joe. "Ready."

The chute opened and Spot tore out. He didn't begin bucking right away, opting to move away from the chutes a bit and then lowered his head and began a series of bucks, gaining height each time with those powerful hind quarters.

Heero hung on, his teeth gritted against the strain in his shoulders. His hand remained secure in the webbing, the other high above his head as the bronc began to whip around in circles and crow hop at the same time.

It wasn't easy staying with an animal that was bucking non stop, but to have it spinning in a circle at the same time added a whole new dimension to the game. Heero could feel his weight sliding to the outside and did his best to correct the pull of gravity. His hand started to slip in the hold, the webbing working loose under the tremendous strain.

Feeling his rider becoming unbalanced, Spot changed tactics. He tossed in a couple of large 'pig roots' and changed direction with his spins, hind quarters pushing up into the air and throwing Heero completely off balance.

His leg protested the treatment when Heero tried to dig it into the animal's side and stop his outward momentum. His spurs connected with the bronc's flanks and sent it into an even faster bucking frenzy. Heero had no clue as to the time, but he knew he was about to part ways with the bronc.

Another twist, another leap and Heero was lost. He managed to work his hand free of the hold and push himself to the side. When the bronc tossed in another buck, Heero felt the pull of the earth and somehow managed to twist himself mid air so as not to land near those hooves.

He hit the dirt on his left shoulder, body tucking and rolling. The siren sounded for the time up a split second after he'd greeted the arena surface and Heero cursed. He'd missed the full eight seconds by a hair's breath and his leg wasn't too happy with him either.

"You okay?"

Heero looked up as he sucked air back into his lungs and saw the face of the clown looking down at him, hand outstretched in offer of assistance to rise.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Heero replied and took the offered hand. "Thanks," he said as he gained his feet and winced with the sharp pain in his leg. Spot had high tailed it for the arena exit as soon as the cowboy had departed.

"You sure you're okay?" Trowa asked and handed the cowboy his hat which had come off when Heero hit the ground.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Just a bit of a twinge." Heero placed the hat back on his head and offered a smile and wave to the crowd.

"Unfortunately, Heero Yuy didn't make the time for the bronc ride and thus there's no score for him in this competition today. Put your hands together though folks as that was some ride!" the commentator called over the loud speakers.

The crowd all cheered and applauded as Heero left the arena, a slightly heavier limp in his gait this time. He exited and acknowledged the commiserations of his fellow cowboys before a higher pitched voice reached his ears.

"Heero, are you all right?" came the woman's concerned tone.

"I'm okay," Heero replied and did his best to give Relena a smile.

"You scared me," she continued on and noticed he was limping a little more than before. "Come on, I'll take you to see the doctor," she stated and put her hand on his arm to lead him in the direction of the rodeo medic.

"No," Heero stated flatly and removed Relena's hand. "I'm okay, I didn't hurt myself with the fall, just a little jarring from the bucking," he said firmly. "I do not need to see the medic. I'll sit down for a few minutes and it will ease."

"But-"

"I said, I'm fine," Heero growled. "Leave it alone, Relena." Heero's voice held a dangerous edge to it.

Swallowing, Relena turned her hurt eyes to his. "All right, I'll respect your wishes, but I'm not happy with it," she sniffed.

"Thank you." Heero turned and hobbled away, entering the cowboys changing area where he knew she couldn't follow him. He really needed a little time alone.

Relena began to follow, then pulled up short when she realized where he was heading. She frowned and followed that up with a glare as he disappeared inside. Her temper began to rise but there wasn't anything she could do so she stormed off to fetch herself a cup of tea and try to settle her raw nerves and calm her anger.

#

Sitting down on the bench, Heero removed his chaps and boots. Propping the right leg up, he rolled the fabric of the jeans to his knee and began to massage the aching leg. It didn't do a lot to ease the throbbing, but it helped a little bit. He was sorely tempted to make his way back to his trailer and swallow a couple of the pain pills the doctor had given him, but to do that meant he would most likely have to confront Relena again – and he really didn't want a showdown with the woman right now.

Why the hell couldn't she just leave him be for a while instead of fussing over him? He was a fucking _cowboy _for crying out loud! He was supposed to be tough and hardy, able to take the knocks and falls in his stride. The last thing he needed was a sniffling woman on his case. He knew Relena meant well, but it wasn't helping his overall image to have her constantly hovering over him and treating him as though he was made of spun glass.

He gave a low growl. Why couldn't she have stayed back home like she usually did whilst he was on the circuit? His fingers continued to kneed the flesh of his calf and he gave a soft yelp when he pushed a little too hard. Fuck Relena anyway, he was here and he wasn't going to let a simple thing like a fall and jarring of his leg put him out of contention.

"You okay there, buddy?"

Heero's head jerked up at the sound of a soft voice and he shivered when he saw who was speaking to him.

Duo had been gathering his rig together and about to leave the change rooms when he heard the muttering and soft yelp of pain. Naturally his curiosity got the better of him and he went to investigate. His breath hitched a little when he saw that dark head of hair, but his moment of hormonal interest was dismissed when he noted the cowboy massaging his leg.

"I'm fine," Heero managed to breathe out. The husky timbre of the other cowboy's voice had caressed his ears and stirred an unusual feeling inside Heero, one he didn't know how to translate.

"You don't look fine," Duo said calmly and stepped a little closer. "Have an awkward dismount?"

"I'd say that's a polite way of saying I stacked it," Heero returned. "But yes, I did land a little hard."

"You want me to get the medic?" Duo would have volunteered to massage that leg himself – and the rest of the cowboy too given half a chance, but he'd seen the man with a woman and he wasn't about to break up a relationship. Duo Maxwell may have been a lot of things, but a home wrecker was not one of them; so he kept his mouth shut on those words.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'll be fine in a moment." Heero found himself wanting to continue the conversation with the other cowboy, but for the life of him, didn't know why.

"If you're sure."

"I'm sure."

"Okay then. I'd best get moving, my ride is coming up shortly." Duo paused for a moment, then on impulse, he held his hand out. "I'm Duo Maxwell."

Heero looked in surprise at the offered hand and then reached out to clasp it in his own and shake it firmly. "Heero, Heero Yuy," he replied and barely managed not to jump as he felt a flash of electricity pass though him with the touch. Duo's hands were strong, calloused and yet gentle too.

"Nice to meet you, Heero," Duo smiled and then pulled his hand away. He'd have loved to have held onto that hand for a little longer, but didn't dare.

Heero reluctantly let the hand slip and then mentally shook himself. "Good luck with your ride," he offered.

"Thanks." Duo looked thoughtful for a moment. "Aren't you the guy that had his leg broke by Reaper?" He knew he was, but Duo wanted to converse for a little longer.

"Yeah. He's one mean spirited bronc."

"I know. I found that out when I drew him a few weeks back. Bastard tried to take a chunk outta my ass," Duo replied with a rueful grin.

"Lucky he didn't succeed," came Heero's voice. He lowered his eyes, cheeks feeling a little hot. _What the hell had caused him to say that?_

"Ah, yeah," Duo managed to squeak out. The words had caught him totally off guard. His violet eyes narrowed a touch as he turned those words over in his head. Could his earlier assessment of the cowboy have been wrong? Unfortunately, that was one question Duo wasn't about to find the answer to any time soon. He needed to get moving for his bronc ride or risk being disqualified.

"I gotta run, can't afford to lose this ride," he said. "Good luck for the rest of the competition."

"Same to you, Duo," Heero replied.

"Catch ya on the flip side." With a whirl of chestnut hair, Duo was gone.

Heero sat watching the empty doorway for a couple of minutes and trying to figure out what the hell had just happened.

# # #

Duo felt quite cheerful as he approached the chutes. He'd passed his rig over to Charlie and whilst the cow hand had gotten his bronc ready, he'd slipped into the gents and made certain to stuff some extra padding down his jeans. It was a little uncomfortable to walk with his groin ensconced in a wadded up hand towel, but it was the only item he had that he could use and would offer him some measure of protection from Razorback's prominent wither.

He hoped no one would detect anything unusual about his gait. For that matter, he sincerely hoped no one would look at his crotch either as it definitely hinted to something very large hiding beneath the denim. "It would be just my luck I'd land someone to fool around with only to have them disappear when they found out this isn't the real package," he muttered to himself and then snorted at his own idiocy.

"All ready for you, Duo," Charlie called out as Duo appeared beside the chute.

"Thanks, man." Duo climbed the side and paused. He tucked his braid down the back of his shirt, kissed his cross and took a deep breath. He lowered himself down, working his gloved hand into the webbing hold and pulled the strap tight.

Razorback shifted his weight but remained calm.

Happy with his hold, Duo pushed his hat on firmer, lowered his legs and wriggled himself back a touch so he wasn't in such close proximity with that large wither – and it _was_ prominent. He'd never ridden this bronc before, but had full sympathy for all the other cowboys before him that had. He felt his balls trying to claw their way up and inside his body and wished he could help them.

"You set?"

Duo's thoughts were dragged back from his retreating assets and clenching his hand in the webbing, he nodded.

"Duo Maxwell has drawn Razorback for his bronc ride! Can he stay on for the full count?" The commentator announced.

"I fuckin' hope so," Duo muttered under his breath as the chute door opened and Razorback exploded beneath him.

The bronc launched into a full on bucking frenzy, head jammed between his forelegs, hind ones kicking out repeatedly into the air. When that didn't work to dislodge the cowboy, he started to jackknife.

Duo's grip was firm in the webbing, his other arm held high as he did his best to stay with the bronc. His legs moved back and forth in time with the bronc's bucking and Duo dug his knees in a little tighter as he felt himself slide towards that wither a little.

Razorback crow hopped for a few strides, then spun to the right, adding a couple of good sized bucks to the mix. The crowd cheered the cowboy on.

Teeth rattled in his head as Duo sat a couple of really tough bucks, the following spin had him shifting slightly to the one side, but before he could completely lose his balance, the bronc changed direction and began to spin the other way and thus push Duo back into a good position. With those tactics not working, Razorback began a series of running bucks, hopping across the arena as he tossed the cowboy high into the air.

Feeling some daylight between himself and the bronc's back, Duo tightened his grip on the hand hold. He continued to slide a little further forward and when the horse put in another huge buck, he found himself connecting with that large wither.

Duo's eyes crossed and then watered, a flash of pain traveling the full length of his body. All he wanted to do was grab hold of his crotch, curl into a tight ball and ride the pain out. Unfortunately, right now that wasn't an option. Stifling the moan that wanted to leave, he held on hard and prayed the torture would be over soon.

Lucky for Duo, the siren went, indicating he'd lasted the eight seconds and a bay blur appeared beside him.

"You okay?" asked Wufei as he reached for the cowboy.

Duo didn't answer right away, he was trying to free his hand and get off the damn animal before he connected a second time with that wither. He managed to release his hand and grabbed for the pick-up guy, wincing as he was hauled off the bronc's back.

"Any chance you can drop me close to the rails?" Duo gritted out, his voice a touch higher than normal.

Wufei frowned in concern as Nataku continued his steady lope.

"My balls made a rather sharp connection with the wither," Duo explained.

"Ouch," Wufei replied in sympathy and turned Nataku for the rails.

"Thanks," Duo said as he was set down, eyes still watering and a throbbing in his nether regions.

"A good ride for Duo Maxwell! Judges score is up and it's a ninety-one!" the commentator announced. The crowd cheered and whistled, Duo did his best not to grimace as he gave a bow and flourish of his hat.

"It would want to be a fucking good score after that torture," Duo muttered and managed to make his way through one of the chutes instead of climbing the rails. His gait was a little stiff legged, the gents being by-passed in favor of the changing rooms. Right now he wanted to inspect the damage and if he was lucky, grab an ice pack.

Fortunately the change rooms were empty when he got there, Duo didn't know whether to be relieved or disappointed. Part of him had hoped that Heero might still be there.

'_For what?' _his conscience questioned. _'Not like you could ask the guy to kiss the hurt better – he's straight.'_

"I know that," Duo growled at his conscience. "But there's nothing wrong with wishful thinking."

'_Yeah, and pigs might fly too.' _

Duo snickered. "Actually, they do. Haven't you seen the copper chopper?"

His conscience snorted.

# # #

By the time the saddle bronc ride came around, Duo's nether regions were feeling a lot better. Amazing what a couple of strong pain killers and cool water could do. He'd not been game to try the ice pack, fearing his balls might completely retreat on him and never come out again.

Heero was also feeling better. He'd applied an ice pack to his leg and managed to obtain some pain killers from another cowboy, thus avoiding having to go back to his trailer for his own and risk running into Relena before he was ready to face her again. He was still getting twinges, but nothing he couldn't handle.

Eventually he'd come out of the change rooms and found Relena; the woman had calmed down quite a bit and whilst her frown told him she wasn't happy with him, she was prepared to tolerate his stubbornness Walking towards the chutes, he spotted that long braid of chestnut hair standing next to chute two.

"Isn't that the cowboy that almost got bitten by that nasty bronc the other week on the television?" Relena asked as she also recognized the long braid of hair.

"Yes," Heero replied and then turned his attention to chute one where Shotgun was waiting for him.

"I hope he's okay after that," she said in a soft tone.

Heero looked sharply at Relena and felt a sudden urge to protect the other cowboy from her sweep over him. He shook his head, unable to understand why he should have had such a feeling. He didn't know the other cowboy, they'd barely traded names, but he still felt protective for some odd reason. Heero took a deep breath and cleared his head of such stupid thoughts. He needed to focus on his ride, not the mother hen tendencies of his girlfriend.

"Next up is Heero Yuy, he's drawn Shotgun for his saddle bronc ride today!"

Heero nodded to the chute man and grit his teeth. The bronc began bucking as soon as the chute gate was open, coming dangerously close to the rails a few times. Heero could only pray and hope the horse would move away, he didn't fancy being crushed up against the rails.

Steadily, Shotgun bucked his way towards the center of the arena, Heero managing to stay with the animal. His legs swung back and forth, upper body moving in countenance to his lower half. One hand high in the air and all his concentration focused on remaining on top of the horse.

Having the saddle and the stirrups did help a bit with keeping his balance, although it was still no easy feat to stay aboard when the horse was determined to plant you in the dirt. Shotgun's hind legs went straight up in the air, his head tucked between his knees. Heero was almost lying on the animal's back and hoping his time was almost up.

Quatre looked to the electronic timer. "Come on, Sandy. Time's almost done," he said and encouraged the chestnut forward.

"Want me to go for the flank strap?" Wufei asked as he joined his fellow rider.

"Yeah. I'll grab the cowboy."

The siren sounded and a relieved Heero brought his free hand down to grab hold of the front of the saddle and help with his balance. There was no saddle horn there, the horn was removed on the bronc saddles for safety reasons. He caught the approach of the chestnut on his left side and prepared himself for the pick-up.

Urging Sandy along, Quatre drew level with the cowboy, Heero reaching out and grabbing hold of Quatre and his saddle. Wufei was a split second behind and released the flank strap. With the irritation now gone, Shotgun stopped his bucking and looked for the open gate that he knew would take him back to the corrals. Spotting it, he trotted calmly from the arena.

Drawing rein, Sandy came to a walk and Quatre let the cowboy drop to the ground.

"Thanks," Heero grinned and turned to wave his hat at the crowd. He knew he'd done a good ride and the best part was, his leg hadn't given him too much trouble.

The judges also thought Heero's ride was a good one and gave him a score of eighty-nine.

As soon as Heero was clear of the arena, chute two opened and a bronc came flying out. The horse took a couple of strides, cleared the chutes and then started to buck.

For a moment there, Duo wondered if he'd drawn a dud and would have to ask for a re-ride. The horse simply jumped forth and cantered a couple of strides before halting. But then the bronc decided it was back to business and began to buck solidly.

Holding the halter rope in his right hand, Duo made sure to keep his left hand clear of himself, the bronc and the saddlery. Whizz decided that straight out bucking wasn't going to be effective so he began to spin in circles, bucking madly at the same time.

"Fuck, he's got some spin speed on him," Heero muttered from where he was watching through the rails. Relena hadn't gotten back to him yet so he'd opted to watch the long haired cowboy's ride.

Whizz was dong exactly that – whizzing around in circles whilst still tossing the cowboy around on his back.

Duo was starting to feel a little sick, not to mention losing his balance. When Whizz gave another half rear then followed it with a huge buck and twist, Duo decided the eight seconds could be dammed, he wasn't going to last that long and thought it best to bail out now.

Kicking his feet clear of the stirrups, the horse twisted again underneath him and Duo lost all balance and control. He found himself flying off to the left, the arena surface coming up fast. He tucked himself into a ball and did his best to remain relaxed as he bit the dust.

Heavy hooves landed a few centimeters away from Duo's back, the cowboy feeling the air from the close encounter. Not waiting to see what was happening, or if all his limbs were working, Duo uncurled and pushed himself to his feet, sprinting towards the fence and away from those flashing hooves.

Whizz continued to buck until the flank strap was released, then he galloped for the exit.

"What a shame, folks. Duo Maxwell just missed the count by two seconds. Still, that was a very brave ride and I'm sure he will be back to have his revenge. No score for Duo in the saddle bronc today."

Waving to the crowd, Duo wasn't too disappointed with the no score, at least he was still in one piece. With his hat back on his head, he gave a cocky grin and whistling to himself, he set off for his trailer to have a short break before getting Scythe ready for the bulldogging.

Heero's heart had been in his mouth as he watched those hooves barely miss the other cowboy. His breath left him in a rush when the cowboy jumped to his feet and got out of the way. "Shit, that was close," he muttered.

"He's lucky he didn't get stepped on," Relena stated as she appeared beside Heero.

"Yeah, he is," Heero replied in a quiet tone, his blue eyes soft as they tracked the other cowboy until he was out of sight.

Beside Heero, Relena watched the cowboy walking away and turned back to say something to Heero. She noticed the look in his eyes and where they were focused. Her own eyes narrowed and an uneasy feeling settled in her gut.

tbc...


	6. Chapter 6

**Many thanks for reading and the kind reviews - the feedback is very much appreciated!**

"Cowboy"

October 2010 ShenLong

Chapter 6

_[__It's the ropes and the reins  
And the joy and the pain  
And they call the thing, Rodeo_

_Rodeo – Garth Brooks]_

Once the saddle broncs were finished with, the cowboys had a bit of a break before the bulldogging and roping events started. During this break the barrel racing took place. The arena was cleared and three barrels set out in a triangular fashion, one barrel being each point of the triangle.

Out in the mustering yard, Trowa sat calmly aboard his palomino mare, Heavyarms resting one hind leg as she dozed in the warm sun. Trowa's attention was focused on the arena, watching as the cowgirls were finishing their event. A soft voice to his side had him turning in his saddle and he couldn't help the warm smile from gracing his lips as he noticed the blonde pick-up guy. "Hey," he said softly.

Quatre rested a hand on the mare's neck and looked up at the clown. "How do you think you will do?"

Trowa shrugged. "Anyone's guess."

"I'm sure you will be in the top three," Quatre returned and gave the mare a pat.

"Depends on how determined the others are."

"She's a good horse, Trowa. I'm sure she will give them all a run for the money."

Smiling, Trowa ran his hand fondly along the golden neck. "As long as we don't knock down any of the barrels I'll be happy."

The cowgirls finished and amid cheering and applause from the crowd, they went in to collect their prize-money. A quick check of the barrels and it was time for the men to have their turn.

Heavyarms remained calm, still dozing with her eyes partially shut, but it was all deception. Inside she was wide awake, knowing her turn would be coming soon. Many a fellow competitor had underestimated the mare simply from looking at her. She gave the appearance of being lazy with her relaxed stance, but those that knew the mare knew different and rivals soon changed their opinions after seeing her race just once.

Heavyarms didn't believe in wasting energy. Trowa called her a very economical horse, saving her energy for when it was needed.

"What number did you draw?" Quatre asked politely.

"Five."

Rider three was just entering the arena at a flat out gallop. The first rider had done a good round, his time an impressive eighteen seconds. Rider two had also gone out fast, but had an extra five seconds added when he floored a barrel. Rider three managed to leave all barrels standing and flashed out with a time of just over seventeen seconds.

Noting the fourth rider about to enter, Trowa shifted his weight and took up a little contact with his reins. "I gotta go," he told the blonde.

Turning his blue eyes to meet with emerald, Quatre swallowed hard and moved his hand to rest on the cowboy's calf. He gave it a squeeze. "Good luck," he offered.

Trowa was caught a little off guard by the touch, but it did warm him inside. He smiled and nodded. "Be here when I come out?"

Quatre positively beamed. "Of course."

With a nod of his head, Trowa turned the mare and rode to where the official was waiting.

Rider four came galloping through the finish, a time of eighteen and a half seconds on the clock and then it was Trowa's turn.

Heavyarms had woken up by now and was eager to go. She obediently cantered a circle, the flag dropping for Trowa to start whenever he was ready. Turning the mare, Trowa kept a light contact, shifted his weight forward slightly and then urged the horse on.

The mare flattened her ears back against her skull as she streaked forward. She knew what needed to be done and thoroughly enjoyed racing around the barrels. She shot into the arena, aiming for the barrel to her left; Trowa held the reins with just enough contact to keep the mare on track, his other hand was grasping the saddle horn to keep him on the palomino's back as she suddenly slammed on the brakes, dropped her shoulder and haunches and pivoted around the barrel.

The obstacle remained standing and the mare was once more pushing forward. Her hind legs dug deep into the arena surface, muscles straining as she propelled herself back into a gallop and towards the next barrel. Reaching it, she spun again, circling the barrel and almost wiping Trowa's leg off on it. The clown only barely managed to avoid contact with the barrel and as the mare came out of the turn, he hauled himself back into balance with her and urged her forward again.

The top barrel appeared and Heavyarms again hit the brakes, her shoulder dropping to allow her to pivot, those strong hind quarters driving deep under her body and swinging her around.

Trowa had no idea of the time, he just stayed with the mare and pushed her on towards the finish. Her head and neck extended flat out as golden legs began to piston beneath the large body. For such a big horse she had a very tight turn on her and a tremendous pick up of speed. She galloped flat out for the finish, nostrils flaring as she drew air into her lungs.

Once they'd passed through the finish, Trowa sat back in his saddle and used his weight along with his reins to slow the mare down. Heavyarms responded immediately, coming to a sliding stop and then walking calmly back to where she'd been standing before. Once her master brought her to a halt, she rested a hind leg again and promptly went back to sleep – much to Quatre's amusement.

"Trowa Barton and Heavyarms completed the barrel race in a time of fifteen seconds! That's the new time to beat, folks," said the commentator.

"Wow! She sure is fast," Quatre enthused as he patted the mare.

Trowa smiled and dismounted, standing close to the pick-up guy and petted his mare. "She's a good girl," he said and offered the mare a slice of apple, the mare taking it politely and enjoying the treat.

"I'm sure you've won," Quatre said shyly and gave the clown a soft smile.

Trowa thought it was now or never and before he could change his mind, he blurted out, "If I have won, would you allow me to take you out for dinner to celebrate?" He quickly ducked behind the safety of his long bang, certain he'd overstepped the mark.

Quatre was a little stunned at first, but quickly regained his composure. "I'd like that," he replied in his quiet voice. He was graced with a warm smile in return.

Trowa's time was too fast to beat and he won the barrel racing competition for the men that day. Once it was confirmed, he made certain to hold Quatre to his promise to join him for dinner and celebrate.

# # #

"Steady, Wing," Heero soothed, the paint stallion continuing to jog and snatch at his bit. Heero continued to ride the stallion around and gradually the paint settled into an easy walk. "Much better." Heero patted the black and white neck before him.

The bulldogging was about to start and Heero would be third to ride off. He'd spent the last half an hour loosening his horse up and trying to avoid Relena. He knew she would be trying to give him advice, begging him to be careful with his leg still healing and right now Heero didn't need that. He needed to try and focus on the event ahead. The bulldogging was one of the toughest events and would test out the strength in his leg by itself, without Relena bothering him about it too.

Timing was crucial, break too early and risk disqualification, break too late and the calf would get too far ahead for him to get a good time. Wing was usually a good cow pony and loved this event. The stallion had a sixth sense for it and Heero just hoped that the break they'd had from the circuit hadn't dulled the stallion's senses.

Doing his best to relax, Heero let his gaze wander over his fellow competitors. Most of them he was familiar with, two or three he could count as friends. Heero was usually a pretty reserved guy, preferring to keep himself to himself, but he had allowed a couple of the other cowboys to get to know him a little better; he'd also made good friends of the pick-up guys.

He nodded to a couple of the other cowboys as they warmed their horses up, noting who was likely to present him with the most trouble in regards to getting a good score. Everyone was out to score well, whilst it wasn't completely cut throat competition, it was pretty fierce. He caught the movement of a horse he wasn't familiar with from the corner of his eye and he turned to see who it was.

A tingling sat in his gut when he recognized Duo. The man was sitting astride a very eye catching appaloosa and looking like he'd been born in the saddle. His willowy frame moved perfectly with his mount, reins held easily in one hand, body relaxed. His horse was a nice one too.

Heero knew a good piece of horseflesh when he saw it and aside from his beloved Wing, this animal was one of the best Heero had seen.

The landscape got even better when the cowboy began to work his horse around.

Heero shook his head and cursed under his breath. What the hell was he doing?

'_Admiring another cowboy,' _his conscience told him.

That only confused Heero even more. Reluctantly he dragged his eyes away when the cow hand called for him.

He backed Wing into the 'box' as the steer was let into the chute. On the opposite side, Wufei sat upon Nataku; he was playing the part of the hazer. [1] Once he was satisfied that Wing was inside the area, he shortened his reins and prepared himself for the jump.

Wufei watched carefully from the other side, Nataku ready to jump as soon as Wufei gave the signal. The arena fell quiet; Heero took a deep breath and then nodded.

The steer shot out of the chute and bolted for the far side of the arena. The second the steer took off, Heero urged Wing forward, the stallion's ears pricked as his hind quarters bit into the dirt and pushed him out of the box and after that steer. On the other side, Nataku was a split second behind the paint, gaining speed rapidly and keeping the steer straight.

Wing caught up to the steer within a couple of strides and steadied his pace. Heero's eyes were fixed solely on the animal, concentrating hard and picking his moment to dive off Wing and grab the steer. The reins were released, feet kicked out of the stirrups and Heero slid off Wing's off side, slipping his right hand and arm around the steer's head and neck and hooking his elbow under the horn. His boots dug into the dirt, his left hand coming to the assistance of his right and twisting the steer's head around.

The steer knew he was beaten and the headlong rush ceased as the steer went down on his knees and then his side. Heero released the steer and stood up, a broad grin on his face. Wufei gave him a nod of acknowledgment and Heero returned it. Picking up his hat from the dirt, he flourished it at the crowd before putting it back on his head.

"A time of four seconds for Heero Yuy, folks! Not bad at all," the commentator announced.

Wufei returned to Heero's side with Wing in tow and handed the reins over. Heero took them and thanked the cowboy, mounting quickly and heading for the exit so the next cowboy could have his turn.

Duo had watched the display from the mustering area and was quite impressed. The guy sure knew how to bring a steer down really quickly. The guy's horse wasn't all that bad either, fast and efficient. Duo knew he would have his work cut out for him in trying to best that time.

"We can do it though, can't we, Scythe." Duo stated. The appy gave a soft snort in reply.

Heero rode back into the mustering area and accepted the congratulations of his fellow cowboys. He was really pleased with how he'd done; and the fact that his leg appeared to be handling everything just fine was a bonus. Much to his surprise, he found himself scouring the area for what was becoming a very familiar braid of hair.

'_Shit! I must be losing my mind,'_ he chastised himself. But despite his confusion as to why he should be seeking out the other cowboy he couldn't stop his eyes from roving. He did spot Duo eventually; the man was waiting by the chutes for his turn at the bulldogging.

Subconsciously, Heero nudged Wing forward in an attempt to get closer to the rails and watch the other cowboy in action.

As the seventh cowboy finished and exited the arena, Duo rode Scythe in and backed the stallion into the 'box'. The steer came charging into the chute and Duo took a quick look at it, noting the size of the animal so he'd know how far he'd need to drop from Scythe to get a good grip on it. Quatre rode in on the other side and gave Duo a smile.

The cow hand was waiting by the chute release, eyes focused on Duo and waiting for the cowboy's nod.

Duo dropped his weight a touch and shortened his reins; Scythe began to dance on the spot, knowing what was coming up. The stallion didn't move forward though, he knew to wait for his master's signal.

Duo gave the nod, the chute gate was opened and the steer bolted out. Duo dug his heels into Scythe's sides, the appaloosa bounding forth in hot pursuit. Quatre was right behind them, covering the other side of the steer and keeping it on track.

Scythe's haunches strained as he pushed his body forwards. He wasn't all that big, but he had a good turn of speed on him. He caught up with the steer in no time, Duo starting to lean towards his right and then dropping completely from the saddle and landing with his upper body on the steer, hands and arms wrapped around the head and horns. His boots dug into the dirt as he twisted the steer's head around, the animal dropping in defeat to the ground.

Sucking in a couple of lungfuls of dust, Duo coughed and released the steer, getting to his own feet seconds later and brushing the dirt from his jeans and shirt whilst trying to get clean air into his lungs. Scythe waited for him just to the side, ears pricked and breathing quite normal considering the effort he'd just put in.

"That was a great display of bulldogging from Duo Maxwell. His time a short, four and a half seconds!"

Duo whistled through his teeth. That was his best time so far, usually he was around the five second mark. Feeling really pleased with himself, Duo mounted Scythe and waved to the crowd.

Heero couldn't help the grin. He'd quite enjoyed watching the other cowboy trying to beat his time.

"You're still leading the bulldogging," came Relena's voice from beside him.

He looked down from where he was sitting on Wing's back. "Yeah, I know," he replied.

"Why don't you come back to the trailer and give Wing a rest?" Relena suggested carefully.

"I'd rather stay here and see how the rest of the guys go," Heero replied.

Relena frowned. "Don't you want to spend a little time with me?" she asked, putting in a pout for extra measure.

"Of course I do, but I want to see if anyone manages to beat my time," Heero said, his tone clipped. He didn't look at the woman so the effect of the pout was wasted. He couldn't stop his eyes from wandering across the milling group of cowboys though, searching for one in particular.

Relena wasn't sure what was going on, noting Heero's distracted air. Wanting to stay and see what times the others got was reasonable, she thought, but she couldn't help a gnawing in her gut. With Heero's attention on the crowd, she took a moment to study him. Her eyes narrowed as she watched where his attention was wandering. His eyes were scanning the crowd of cowboys in the mustering area, alighting on one then flickering off to another. Then his eyes stopped and she couldn't help but note the cowboy they were fixated on.

It was that one with the long hair.

The uneasy feeling inside began to grow, her eyes watching Heero's carefully. She couldn't help but see how they sparked a touch when they found the other cowboy, a small smile graced his lips and his body relaxed a bit in the saddle. Her eyes moved to gaze at the other man. He sat his horse with ease, body fluid and following the motion as the appaloosa walked around. The cowboy himself wore a cocky grin, his eyes smiling along with his mouth as he accepted congratulations from the other cowboys. Then his eyes turned in her direction and Relena had to drop her own for fear of being caught staring. She did note the unusual color of them though, and the warmth that filled them when they alighted on Heero.

Her heart twisted inside and a green haze filled her vision. Then she blinked as rational thought returned. She chastised herself for those thoughts she'd had. Maybe she was reading too much into this. Heero was simply acknowledging a fellow cowboy who had made a good score – nothing more.

At least she hoped so.

Heero won the bulldogging event, Duo finishing in third spot. The way the scores were going it was anyone's guess as to what the final standings would be at the end of the day's events. Duo was quietly confident he'd managed to hold his position or move up, Heero was sure he hadn't slipped any further behind, but whether or not he'd made any ground he would have to wait until the end of competition to find out.

# # #

The final event of the day for those competing for the title of all round cowboy of the year, was the roping. Duo had drawn to go sixth, Heero was tenth.

Duo knew this was an important event and took Scythe away from the crowds a bit and out back by the trailers to have a short practice. There wasn't enough room in the mustering area for what he wanted to do. Finding a spot where he wouldn't run the risk of colliding with anyone else, he started his warm up. He had Scythe stand, body quivering as he waited for the signal from his master. When Duo's heels touched his sides, Scythe sprang forth into a gallop. Duo swung the lariat around his head and tossed it at an imaginary calf. Once the rope hit the ground, Duo started to dismount, Scythe pulling up short and ready to take the tension on the rope.

A couple of run throughs and Duo was satisfied his horse and himself were ready to tackle the roping. Swinging himself back into the saddle, Duo coiled the lariat back up and hung it off the horn. He checked his 'piggin' [2] string', coiling that up as well and slipping it over the horn too. The loudspeakers informed him that the roping was about to start and with a pat to Scythe's neck, Duo rode back to the muster area.

Heero had also worked Wing out the back of the trailer area, fine tuning the stallion for the event ahead. Once he was satisfied that the paint was listening and ready for the competition ahead, Heero turned and made his way back to the mustering area. Relena had gone off to find something to eat, leaving him alone to his thoughts and his horse, something he was grateful for. So lost in his mind wanderings, he didn't register arriving back at the muster area, not until Wing stopped short and snorted. Only then did Heero realize he'd almost run into another cowboy.

"I'm sorry," he began to apologize.

"Seems to be becoming a habit, your almost colliding with people," came the amused voice.

Heero looked up and felt his mouth go dry. Sitting on his appaloosa, the long haired cowboy smiled back at him. "I really am sorry. I don't know why I'm so distracted," he mumbled.

"It's okay, you didn't connect," Duo grinned. "Trying to nobble the opposition?"

"No! No I would never..." Heero trailed off, the blush staining his cheeks, realizing the other cowboy was just teasing him.

"It's okay, I'm just yanking your chain," Duo returned with a laugh.

The horses broke the moment when Wing gave a couple of loud grunts, Scythe responding with a squeal and stamp of his foreleg. The pair had been sniffing at each other, quite content to check each other out, until Wing decided to assert his dominance. Scythe wasn't about to have any of that and retaliated.

"Hey, easy boy," Duo soothed and eased Scythe back a bit.

"Wing, cut it out. Be nice," Heero scolded the paint.

Both horses obeyed, but continued to eye each other off. Wing gave a few soft snorts; Scythe blew back at him through his nostrils.

"I don't think we're the only ones trying to win in this rodeo, the horses seem to be just as competitive," Duo stated.

"Seems that way," Heero replied, happy to be able to continue the conversation. "Wing is usually quite polite."

"Wing? Is that his name?"

"Yeah. His coat patterning over his back looks like a pair of wings," Heero clarified.

"Nice horse," Duo said as his eyes roved over the stallion.

"Yours is one of the best I've seen for a while," Heero returned.

"Scythe? He's a damn fine cow pony. Moves like lightning when he wants to."

"Scythe?"

"Short for Deathscythe," Duo explained. "When he was a colt he'd cause havoc wherever he went. He was always getting out of his stable or paddock and picking fights with older stallions. Cost me a fair whack in vet bills, but since he's been broke and competing he seems to have settled down a lot. At least until now. Dunno what's gotten under his skin just then."

"Probably Wing. He likes to be top dog," Heero said with a fond pat to the paint's shoulder.

"So does Scythe," Duo grinned. Hearing the commentator in the background announcing a cowboy's time for the roping, Duo sat up in his saddle with a start. "I'd better shift this ass, it's my turn in a minute."

"Good luck," Heero said with a smile.

"Thanks." Duo grabbed his piggin' string from around the saddle horn and nudged Scythe. "Good luck to you too," he returned.

Watching the other cowboy ride off, Heero felt a longing inside him, something he'd not felt before. Pushing it to the back of his mind to be brought up and analyzed later, Heero nudged Wing forward to get a good spot to watch from.

tbc...

Notes: [1] Hazer: this is a cowboy that rides along the opposite side of the calf to the cowboy to keep the calf straight.

[2] Piggin' string: The short rope used by the cowboys to tie the three legs of the calf together in the roping event.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to all for reading and warm hugs for the kind reviews! You guys are the best!**

"Cowboy"

October 2010 ShenLong

Chapter 7

_[__She does her best to hold him  
When his love comes to call  
But his need for it controls him  
And her backs against the wall_

_Rodeo – Garth Brooks]_

Duo got himself over to the muster area with a couple of minutes to spare. The cowboy before him had just entered the arena for his turn so Duo took a moment to calm both himself and his horse before their turn. Beneath him, Scythe practically vibrated, ears pricked and eyes alert on the arena and the current goings on.

The cowboy before him roped his calf and came out with a time of eight seconds. Nudging Scythe, Duo rode over to enter the arena and take his place in the box. Whilst waiting for the calf to be gotten ready, Duo removed the piggin' string from around the horn, checked the coil on it and put it in his mouth. Next, he removed the lariat, making doubly sure it was secured to the saddle horn before looping it up and holding it in his right hand; in his left, he loosely held the reins.

"Next up in the calf roping we have Duo Maxwell!" the commentator announced.

The calf was secured with a soft rope, the cow hands backing up and getting ready to release the calf once Duo gave the nod. Scythe was almost dancing on the spot, his body quivering and eyes locked onto the arena where he instinctively knew the calf would be making a run for it. Duo was a little perplexed with the stallion's behavior. Sure Scythe was normally on his toes in these sorts of events, but for some reason, the stallion seemed to be even more excited than usual; it was as if the horse was trying to show off. Duo shrugged it off for the moment; he'd worry about his horse's behavior later – for now he had a calf to rope and a good time to set.

Eyes fixated on the waiting calf, Duo began to swing his lariat and gave the nod to the cow hand.

The calf took off at a flat out run, Scythe tore out of the 'box' in hot pursuit. Duo swung the lariat around and over his head as Scythe surged forth, tossing it expertly towards the calf. The rope landed perfectly around the neck of the calf.

As soon as the rope left his hand, Duo was throwing himself off Scythe's right side and immediately the stallion felt his rider's weight leaving the saddle, he slammed the brakes on, haunches sliding right underneath his body as he brought himself to a sliding stop. The rope pulled taut and Scythe began to take a couple of slow steps backwards.

Duo's feet were in motion before they hit the dirt, running along the length of the rope with one hand on it, pulling the piggin' string from his mouth with the other and eyes firmly on the calf ahead. Reaching the calf, he grabbed a hold of it and flipped it to its side, left hand with the piggin' string grabbing the front leg whilst his right hand grasped the two hind legs and brought them forward to meet with the foreleg. The string was wrapped around at lightning speed, Duo jumping to his feet and putting his hands in the air a second later.

Scythe kept a steady tension on the rope, keeping the calf in the one place whilst his master did the job of tying the calf up. When Duo's hands went up in the air, Scythe relaxed and took a step forward, the rope slackening off a touch.

"Excellent display of roping there folks! Duo Maxwell scored seven point three seconds and goes into the lead!"

Duo grinned and waved to the crowd who were all cheering madly. With the grin still on his face, he walked back towards Scythe. "Easy, boy. You can come forward now," he soothed. Scythe relaxed further and took a couple more steps towards his master. Duo reached out and petted the appy's muzzle. "You were great, Scythe," he said and then moved to the stallion's side and swung himself back into the saddle.

The judge checked the calf was tied correctly and gave the all clear. The cow hand removed the lariat from around the calf's neck and quickly undid the piggin' string, the calf jumped up and with a loud bellow, aimed for the opening it could see at the far end of the arena. The cow hand approached Duo with the string and handed it over, Duo taking it with a word of thanks.

The lariat was coiled up again and slipped over the saddle horn, the piggin' string following. With a wave once more to the crowd, Duo nudged the stallion and Scythe went straight into a steady lope, cantering slowly around the arena and out of the exit so the next cowboy could have his turn.

#

"He's good."

Heero turned around in his saddle to see Relena standing beside Wing. "Yeah, he is," Heero replied, wondering just how long the woman had been standing there. He felt a blush stealing over his cheeks and shook his head. He had no reason to be embarrassed, he'd only been watching a fellow cowboy.

_Why then did he feel guilty?_

"You're better," came Relena's voice again.

"I don't know, anything can happen and that's a pretty stiff time to beat."

"I don't recall having seen him around on the circuit before," Relena continued. "I wonder where he came from?"

Heero was wondering the same thing, but didn't voice those thoughts. "I don't know."

"I suppose I could always ask him," Relena said slyly. She was fishing here, trying to see what Heero's reaction would be to her suggestion. She wasn't sure just what the deal was, but Heero seemed to be interested in this greenhorn and Relena intended to find out why.

"I don't think that would be very polite," Heero growled.

Relena bit her tongue, knowing to push Heero now would only result in him getting upset with her, so she let the comment slide. "How's Wing feeling?" she asked, changing the subject and patting the stallion on the shoulder.

"He's in fine form," Heero replied.

"Good. Is your leg okay?"

"It's not hurting me and I don't expect it to give me any problem in the roping either." Heero's tone was short.

"There's no need to snap my head off," Relena huffed.

Heero sighed, realizing he'd been quite rude to her without intending to be. "I'm sorry," he said and leaned down over Wing's shoulder to rest his hand upon her upper arm. He pulled her closer and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. "It's my turn in a minute," he said.

"Good luck," Relena whispered and added a smile. "You'll be just great."

"Thanks." Heero gave her a smile in return and turning Wing, rode towards the arena entrance.

Taking the piggin' string from the saddle horn, Heero checked it over and placed it in his mouth. The cow hand was securing the calf and Heero took advantage of the few seconds to get Wing all set. The lariat was secure on the horn, loose end in Heero's hand as he positioned Wing by the gate entry. He began to swing the lariat around and with his eyes on the calf, he nodded to the cow hand.

The calf was released and immediately bolted forward. Wing saw the flash of black at the same time as his master gave him the aid to go. Ears flat back, Wing shot out of the box and high tailed it after the calf. Heero swung the lariat a couple of times before sending it whizzing though the air where it sailed over the calf's head and settled around its neck.

As soon as the rope left his hand, Heero was jumping off, grabbing the rope with one hand and pulling the piggin' string from his mouth with the other. Wing stopped in mid stride, forelegs outstretched to stop the forward momentum and hind quarters digging in deep to assist in the braking. He slid to a halt and started to back up, taking up the slack in the lariat and holding the calf in place for Heero.

Heero moved fast, ignoring the slight pain in his leg and pounced on the calf. The animal was grabbed and placed on its side, Heero reached for the front leg and both hind legs, bringing them together and tying them quickly. The string was wrapped around, pulled and Heero jumped to his feet, hands in the air.

"Well folks, that was great roping by Heero Yuy. His time is seven point five seconds and that puts him in second place behind Duo Maxwell!"

Heero waved to the crowd as he approached Wing, the stallion backing a couple of paces and pulling the poor calf along the ground a little way.

"Whoa, boy, stand up," Heero murmured. Wing's ears flicked in his direction as he stopped and listened to his master. "Good boy," Heero said and picked up the dangling reins. He coaxed the stallion forward a few paces to take the pull from the rope and enable the Judge to check the calf and the cow hand to release the lariat and piggin' string.

Slipping a foot into the stirrup, Heero swung himself back into the saddle and raised his hat to the crowd. "Thanks," he said to the cow hand as he took the offered string and lariat. Coiling them both up quickly, he placed them over the saddle horn and pushed the paint forward. The calf had escaped out the arena to join his friends, Heero riding out the other side and back into the muster area where an excited Relena was waiting for him.

Heero dismounted and found himself with an armful of proud woman, Relena hugging him tight.

"That was great, Heero," she said and reached for his lips, kissing him soundly.

His arm automatically wound itself around her waist as he returned the kiss, eyes closing and just enjoying the moment. As they broke apart and his eyes opened again, he had to blink for a couple of seconds and clear his head – he could have sworn the eyes looking back at him had been violet. Blinking again, he focused on the blue eyes of Relena. A cold chill swept down his spine as he suddenly realized he'd been dreaming he'd been kissing Duo.

Across the muster area, Duo sat easily upon Scythe's back and watched the cowboys trying to beat his time. His attention focused even more when he recognized Heero ride in for his turn. His gaze never shifted as Heero roped the calf and tied the legs; only when Heero raised his hands did Duo's eyes move, and then they went to the clock for the time. He let a low whistle pass through his teeth. "Shit, that's close," he muttered.

The commentator announced the official time and Duo couldn't help but grin. He was still in the lead. Straightening himself in his saddle, Duo turned Scythe with the intent of riding over to the other cowboy to congratulate him - and maybe have a bit more of a conversation with the man who had captured his interest.

Scythe had only taken a couple of paces when Duo drew rein, pulling the horse to a sudden halt. His eyes watched as Heero dismounted and was caught up in a hug from a woman. He watched as lips gravitated together, the pair sharing a deep kiss. He felt like a bucket of icy water had been thrown over him and he lowered his eyes, the smile disappearing from his face. Who had he been kidding?

Turning Scythe, Duo began to ride away, desperately needing a little time to himself. Oh, he'd known the other cowboy was in a relationship, and he respected that; but he thought he'd seen something, a hint that Heero might just be interested in getting to know him better. If he was honest with himself, he liked the guy... okay, maybe a little more than _like_, but the all too brief conversations he'd had with the other man had left him yearning for more.

He knew he couldn't act on those feelings, but he would have liked to have gotten to know the other cowboy a bit better – and see if what he'd noticed could possibly mean the cowboy just might be interested in guys too.

With a sigh, Duo made up his mind. He'd have to settle for friendship then, maybe get to know the guy's girlfriend too and with any luck he may get some insight into the man. Plastering a smile to his face, Duo swallowed the lump in his throat and turned Scythe once more to the mustering area.

The final cowboy was entering the arena for his shot at the roping. Duo spotted Heero still standing to the side and with the mask firmly in place, he rode over to him.

"That was a good piece of roping," Duo said as he brought Scythe to a stop.

Turning, Heero's eyes lit up when they landed on the other cowboy. "Thank you," he replied. "Yours was a really fast time and I don't think anyone will beat it."

Duo patted Scythe's neck. "I'm just lucky enough to have an excellent partner," he stated, referring to his stallion.

"He's a good cow pony alright," Heero said and reached out to pat Scythe's neck.

Wing gave an angry snort and pushed Heero in the back with his nose. He didn't want his master showing any other horse any form of affection! Those pats and praise belonged to him!

"Wing!" Heero scolded and pushed the stallion back a bit. "Remember your manners."

Scythe blew through his nostrils and gave the other stallion a smug look.

Duo chuckled. "I think he's a little jealous. He doesn't need to be though, he's a fine horse himself."

Relena had stood to the side, watching the conversation and interaction between the two and decided it was high time to make her presence known. "I don't believe we've been introduced," she said stepping forward and offering her hand.

"I'm sorry," Heero said quickly. "Seems Wing isn't the only one forgetting his manners."

"That's okay," Duo replied and dismounted, stepping to the front of his horse and taking Relena's hand in his own. He raised the hand to his lips and pressed a kiss to the woman's knuckles. "Duo Maxwell, ma'am. It's a pleasure to meet you. And this big lump behind me is Scythe."

"Duo, this is my girlfriend, Relena Peacecraft," Heero said.

"Pleased to meet you too, Mr Maxwell."

"Call me Duo," Duo replied as he let the woman's hand go. He couldn't help but notice a touch of what sounded like regret when Heero said the word 'girlfriend' - _interesting._

Reaching forward, Relena patted the appaloosa's neck. "He's a lovely horse, Duo."

"Thank you, I think so too, but then again, I'm biased," Duo replied with a grin.

"You ride very well, I'm impressed with your skills. Have you been on the circuit long? I don't seem to recall seeing you around before."

Before Duo had the chance to answer, the commentator announced the final cowboy's time of eight point four seconds and then proceeded to call out the final placings.

"I'm sorry, I gotta get going," Duo apologized and mounted his horse.

"That's quite alright," Relena said and stepped back. "Maybe we can continue this conversation some other time?"

"That would be nice."

Heero also mounted and turned Wing towards the arena entrance. "I'll be back in a moment," he said, tone a little short. He couldn't help but feel jealous with the way Relena was chatting to Duo. Funny thing was, he wasn't jealous in the terms of Duo maybe chatting his girlfriend up, but rather the opposite!

That thought shocked him to the core, but he couldn't shake the feeling. Gathering up his reins, he followed Duo into the arena to collect his prize money for second place.

Once the prizes had been given out, the cowboys all exited the arena to wait for the judges to tally up their points score for the rodeo and add them to their current, overall scores. Then would come the announcement they were waiting to hear: the current standings for Cowboy of the Year.

Duo was quietly confident he was still in the top three; he was hoping that after today's success in the various events, he'd maybe even moved up in the standings. It all depended on how the others had fared.

Sitting on Wing, Heero waited for the standings to be announced. He was also hoping he'd scored well enough to either retain his current position, or maybe even move up a notch. His eyes wandered back to where Duo sat patiently on Scythe and he wondered if he would see the other cowboy again soon.

The loud speakers crackled into life and the commentator began his speech. "Ladies and gentlemen, cowboys and cowgirls, I'll bet you're all awaitin' the current standings."

The crowd, along with the competitors all cheered and yelled.

"The judges have tallied up today's results and the current standings are..."

Both Heero and Duo held their breath.

"We have a tie for first place! A tie, folks between Duo Maxwell and Heero Yuy. John Carsley is hot on their heels though, just a couple of points behind them so it's still anyone's title. There's just three more qualifying rodeos to go and I hope we will see you all at them and supporting these guys."

The crowd all cheered and applauded. Duo slumped a little in his saddle. _Tied in first place! Just three more to go and if he could hold it all together he might just pull this off, _he thought to himself.

Heero was similarly elated. He'd managed to move back up into first spot. Granted he was still tied for the placing, but with three more rodeos to go, it would be a true test to finish consistently and take out the title.

"Heero, you have to go in and do a lap of honor in the grand parade."

Relena's voice broke into his thoughts and Heero quickly shook himself. Looking around he could see Duo grinning at him by the entrance to the arena and he quickly rode over to join the other man.

"Congratulations, pardner," Duo drawled, a smile on his face and a twinkle in those violet eyes.

"Same to you too, Duo," Heero responded and held out his hand.

Taking the offered hand, Duo shook it firmly and shivered as tingles went up and down his spine. Heero felt a warmth curl in his gut as he shook hands with Duo; he smiled.

The grand parade began, Heero and Duo riding side by side into the arena behind the pick up guys and rodeo clowns. They raised their hats and waved to the people as the music flowed around them. Wing stepped out proudly and kept one eye on the appaloosa stallion to his left. Scythe also put a bounce into his step, showing off a little as he walked with confidence. He could see the paint stallion watching him and gave a cheeky snort to the other horse. Wing grunted and tossed in a couple of dancing steps before arching his neck. Scythe flicked his tail, catching the other stallion on the flank.

Completely oblivious to their horses antics, Heero and Duo rode on. When they exited, Heero found himself searching his mind for something to say. Finally he managed to order his thoughts and stopped Duo just as the cowboy was about to ride away.

"Will I see you again?" Heero blushed as he realized what he'd said. "Let me re-phrase that. Will I see you at the next rodeo?"

Duo's eyebrow quirked with the question and he snickered to himself. "Yeah, I'll be at the next one, you can count on it so I guess we will probably run into each other."

"Not literally I hope," Heero chuckled, remembering his previous encounters with the violet eyed man.

"I still say you're trying to knock off the opposition so I'll be sure to keep an eye out for wayward buckets," Duo teased.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Heero began to apologize again, only to be cut off by Duo.

"Don't sweat it, I know it was just an accident." He paused for a moment, then fixed Heero with soft amethyst. "It's been good to finally meet you after hearing a lot about you. You're an excellent opponent and a great cowboy too. I'll see ya at the next one." Duo added a warm smile to the words then turning Scythe, he waved over his shoulder and rode off in the direction of his trailer.

Watching him go, Heero couldn't help the empty feeling that settled into his gut. He sat motionless on Wing's back until that spotted rump completely disappeared. With a sigh, he turned Wing in the direction of his own trailer and comforted himself with the thought that it was only two weeks until the next rodeo and he would be able to see Duo again.

And during those two weeks he'd do his damnedest to try and figure out what the hell was going on with him.

tbc...


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you to everyone for reading and warm hugs for your kind reviews - your feedback is very much appreciated. ^_^**

"Cowboy"

October 2010 ShenLong

Chapter 8

/_And it's so long, girl, I'll see you  
When it's time for him to go  
You know the woman wants her cowboy  
Like he wants his rodeo_

_Rodeo – Garth Brooks /_

Heero was finding it difficult to settle. He had been back home on his small ranch just over a week now and was no closer to understanding what he was feeling than when he'd said goodbye to Duo. To say he was frustrated with himself would be an understatement.

He was beginning to think he was going mad – his entire life as he knew it was beginning to fall down around his ears and he hadn't a clue _why;_ or how to fix it. He'd thought that once he got back home and into his familiar routine, his usually analytical mind would sort things out and present him with a clear cut answer.

Nothing had been further from the truth.

He'd only ended up even more confused.

Drawing rein, he patted the hard muscle under the black and white skin of the paint's neck. "At least I can still rely on you, Wing," he muttered.

The stallion gave a snort and tossed his head.

Looking over the valley below, Heero dismounted and stood with one foot resting on a rock, reins held loosely in a hand as he scanned over the countryside. It was beautiful out here, nothing but plains, trees and bushes for miles in each direction. A gentle breeze blew, taking the sting out of the sun's rays and up above an eagle wheeled in the sky, searching for a meal.

Peaceful.

It was just what Heero needed to try and sort out his confused mind.

He'd returned home with Relena, expecting to continue on as he'd done so many times in the past, tending the small herd of cattle that ran on his ranch and everything slotting back into its place.

He didn't count on the unfamiliar ache in his chest.

Things had gone from bad to worse as the days progressed.

Relena was trying to be understanding, assuming it was either the adrenaline let down or his still healing leg that was causing his distracted air and abnormal behavior towards her. He knew he'd been treating her with nothing short of contempt – but he couldn't stop himself. He felt uneasy in her presence.

That in itself had him worried.

The final straw had come over the last couple of nights.

They had retired for the evening and feeling guilty with his shortness towards his girlfriend, Heero thought he'd better try to make it up to her. Usually he enjoyed holding her, exchanging kisses and caresses, but since his return, he'd found himself restless. Holding her didn't feel right anymore. Her soft curves that fit so well against his hard planes no longer stirred any form of emotion in him.

When they kissed, he continuously found his mind wandering to a pair of violet eyes and ruby lips. Running his fingers through her hair had him thinking of long, chestnut tresses. Her hands had begun their exploration of his body, stroking and touching him in ways he usually enjoyed and drove his own libido to unbidden heights. His own fingers had returned those caresses and touches, but no longer did they hold the same fascination for him as they had. Instead, the soft curves became hard muscle, those soft mounds a flat expanse of chest and when he reached for her folds he couldn't help the disappointment in the lack of equipment.

She'd done her best to excite him, and for a while it had worked. He'd gotten hard and moaned in all the right places – but somehow, every time he closed his eyes it was a different body that occupied his mind. Opening those eyes again had brought back the confusion. Confronted with her body and obvious want for him, his erection had dwindled, and despite all she'd done to raise his interest again, he remained soft.

She'd been understanding, letting him know that this did happen from time to time and not to worry about it. He did worry though, it wasn't just the fact that he'd disappointed her, but his entire ego was at stake here.

Last night they had tried again...

and succeeded.

She'd been ecstatic, showering him with love and affection, telling him that; 'See, it was only a minor hiccup, probably from stressing himself out too much over the rodeo competition'.

But Heero knew different – and he didn't dare confess that he'd been thinking about a certain long haired cowboy during their joining.

He couldn't ignore his body's physical reaction to the thought of Duo and had experimented with his thoughts a little whilst Relena had been absent with her grocery shopping. He did note that when he thought of Relena, or any other female for that matter, his interest was slightly piqued, but not enough to have a tingle in his nether regions.

When he thought of other men, the reaction was different. Nothing at all sparked in him.

But when he thought about Duo...

His gut twisted, his lower half reacted almost violently and the ache in both his balls and chest was one he'd never felt in his life before.

Heero sighed and sat on the rock, releasing Wing's reins so the stallion could graze a little if he wished, knowing the horse wouldn't move away as he was too well trained for that. Settling his head in his hands, Heero began to take a good, long look at himself and his inner turmoil.

Did this mean he was gay? Or bisexual?

His mind began to break down the pieces, sorting through all the information and filing it under the appropriate 'heading'.

Bisexual meant he would react equally in attraction to either sex, male or female. Heero had to admit, _that _wasn't happening. Okay, that ruled out bisexual then.

Straight was the next thing to enter his mind. Being straight meant attraction to the opposite sex only – in this case, females. He frowned. He'd always thought of himself as straight, wasn't his relationship with Relena proof enough of that? If he was completely honest with himself, that attraction had begun to decline, to the point where he wasn't interested in touching Relena any longer. Come to think of it, he wasn't interested in any female really, other than to chat with on a friendly basis. Hmmm... he'd put the heterosexual on hold for a moment.

That left gay. Heero sighed. His interpretation of gay was to be attracted to members of the same sex. He thought of all the male friends he had, even just passing acquaintances or men he'd seen in magazines, on the television, but nothing stirred in his gut. He didn't find any of them attractive enough to want to pursue a relationship with other than friendship. In fact, the thought of being intimate with some of his male friends was just plain repulsive to him. It would appear that homosexual wasn't on the scale.

He ran his hands through his bangs. This was getting just too hard.

Maybe he was asexual?

Heero snorted at that thought.

Wing, sensing the inner turmoil of his master and hearing the snort, took a couple of steps closer and nudged his master.

Liquid brown eyes gave him a curious stare. Heero reached up and rubbed the stallion between the eyes. "Geeze, Wing, you don't know how easy you have it. None of this confusion for you. You're a stallion and only have to think about the mares or if your dinner is going to be on time."

Although he didn't understand his master's words, Wing again nudged softly and lipped at Heero's shirt.

Giving one last pat to the paint, Heero returned to his mental wanderings. Asexual was not on his list so he dismissed that thought. That only left Duo. When he thought of Duo his entire being took on a warm flush. He was interested in getting to know the other cowboy better, he did want to learn his background, what had drawn him to the circuit, his favorite color, what he liked to do in his spare time, where he lived, was he attracted to Heero...

His thoughts came to a screeching halt.

He'd just admitted he was attracted to Duo, but he'd dismissed himself as being homosexual. So, if he wasn't gay, why the hell was he attracted to Duo? The man was obviously male, but Heero wasn't attracted to men. He had to admit that the thought of being with men repulsed him to a point, but when he thought about being with Duo in an intimate way, his body reacted strongly.

Just thinking about kissing Duo, having the other cowboy in his arms sent a flush of heat through him and lodging in his groin. The more he thought about those mesmerizing eyes, that lithe body and all that gorgeous hair, the harder he got.

There was only one conclusion then...

He wasn't heterosexual, bisexual, asexual or homosexual...

He was Duo-sexual.

Fuck.

Still not completely convinced, Heero decided to try out his theory at the next rodeo. He'd try a little subtle flirting with a cowgirl or two, maybe even another cowboy and see what his body's reactions were. He'd even try a little flirting with Duo – if he could - and analyze the results of his experiment.

Satisfied that he was at last beginning to make some sort of headway with his emotions and the conflict there, he picked up Wing's reins from the ground and swung himself back into the saddle. "Come on, Wing, time to head back home," he said and urged the stallion forward.

Wing didn't need any encouragement. He knew it was getting close to his dinner time and he could sense his master a little less troubled; he moved off into an easy lope back towards the barn.

# # #

Duo took his eyes off the road for a brief glance at the map beside him. Another couple of turns and he should be on the road that would take him directly to the grounds for the rodeo. He grinned to himself as he thought about the competition ahead.

During the last couple of weeks, Duo had spent time honing his own skills and Scythe's. He knew they were both at the top of their form and depending on what his draw was for the bulldogging and roping, and which animals he drew for the rides, he had every chance of making it to a clear lead.

Having thought that, he also knew the other cowboys would be doing their best to win as well, and his placing was never a forgone conclusion. Too many variables existed. Despite all the facts pointing in his favor, he had to remember the other cowboys out there too.

That thought brought his mind back to a certain blue eyed cowboy he'd met at the last rodeo. He let his mind wander at will, recalling his conversations with the other man. Heero Yuy was just as determined as he was to take out the title and no doubt about it, the other cowboy was good... _very_ good. It was going to take a lot to beat him. But Duo had faith in his own abilities and the competition only served to make him even more hungry for that title.

He had to admit, the other cowboy was hot and Duo would seriously love to get to know him better. It would appear though that the man was straight, his being with that girl and all – but Duo had picked up on an undercurrent and despite not wanting to come between the guy and his girl, Duo couldn't help but hope there might be a chance there.

Over the past couple of weeks, Duo had done a lot of thinking too and formed a plan of sorts in his mind. One way or the other, by the end of this rodeo he was determined to learn more about this intriguing cowboy and find out if the confusing signals he'd seen could possibly mean the other man just might be interested in men; or in him to be more specific.

Duo had never met anyone quite like Heero and was having a hard time figuring him out. Normally, Duo didn't have such problems. He could read most people quite well by their body language and way they spoke; but Heero? He was a completely different enigma.

The guy was with a girl, showed affection towards that girl and yet his eyes betrayed his inner feelings. Duo was certain he'd seen something in those eyes, something that indicated Heero might not be as straight as first seemed. Then there was the tinge of regret when he'd introduce the girlfriend, the short, clipped tone Duo had heard him use towards the woman, combine that with the couple of times Duo had seen those eyes soften and body relax when around him and that all added up to confusion.

Yeah, confusion for him.

Duo shook his head and brought his mind back to the current task at hand. He'd arrived and needed to get his paperwork out.

Having passed through the two stewards check points, Duo was driving the trailer carefully across the grass to where the parking area for competitors was. A few trailers were already there and parked up, Duo grinned to himself. This time he was lucky and would get a spot pretty close to the ablutions block. Sometimes it paid to arrive early.

He swung the trailer around and parked up, cutting the engine. In the back, Scythe gave a loud neigh. "Yeah, yeah, hold your horses, Scythe," Duo muttered as he undid his seat belt and exited the trailer. Stepping to the side of the trailer where the metal gates that would form the yard were hanging, Duo spotted another trailer making its way across the grass. He paid it no heed, undoing the secure straps and beginning the task of getting the gates down to slot together for the yard so he could get Scythe out of the trailer.

The other trailer bounced a little as it moved slowly but steadily over the grass. The steward had indicated where Heero was to park and he spotted the trailer on the end of the line. Even at this distance, Heero could tell the other trailer had not long parked there, the cowboy fetching his gates off the side to set up a yard for his horse.

Maneuvering the trailer across, Heero swung it around to park up beside the other trailer, leaving enough room between them for each to have the space to set their yards up and still have room to pass between. He also noted they were close to the ablutions block, something Relena seemed very pleased about.

"At least I won't have to walk miles for my shower in the morning," she said with a touch of satisfaction in her voice.

Heero had to agree, only for him it meant less distance to carry the water bucket for Wing. Cutting the engine, he undid his seat belt and gave a soft sigh.

"Do you want a hand to set up the yard for Wing?"

Whilst Relena's offer was genuine, he could see that the woman really wanted to use the bathroom and freshen up a bit at the same time. "Nah, I'll be fine to do it by myself," he replied.

"Okay. I'll take the large water container with me and fill it up whilst I'm there, then I can at least make us a cup of coffee," she said and got out of the trailer.

Heero followed and set to the task of getting the gates down. Inside the trailer, Wing had scented the other stallion and gave a couple of high pitched whinnies. Heero ignored the horse for the moment.

Duo had finished setting his yard up and moved inside the trailer to unload Scythe as the other trailer pulled up alongside him. He took a glance out the small window and was pleased to note the other person had been considerate when parking and left a good deal of room between his yard and their trailer. There was nothing worse than having the trailers parked practically on top of each other, but unfortunately, there were still some people out there that didn't think about others, only themselves.

Scythe gave a deafening bellow, Duo putting his hands over his ears. "Scythe! Cut it out," Duo scolded and proceeded to remove the stallion's floating boots. He left the light rug on as there was just a slight chill in the air. Grabbing the lead rope, Duo led the stallion down the ramp and into his small yard. As soon as the rope was unclipped, Scythe aimed for the side of the yard closest to the other trailer and began a series of neighs.

Those neighs were returned a moment later; tenfold.

Duo scratched his head as he did up the gate. Scythe didn't normally behave like this when he arrived at a rodeo; usually the stallion sniffed around and then demanded food. _Maybe the horse in the trailer next to me is a mare,_ Duo thought. _That would explain Scythe's behavior. _

The sound of a crash followed by a few choice curses a moment later and Duo was moving to the other side of the trailer parked next to him to see what was up. As he rounded the back, he came to an abrupt halt. His heart began to flop around in his chest and a knot formed in his stomach. Before him, sprawled a little undignified on the ground with a couple of metal gates atop of him, was Heero.

"Want a hand?" Duo grinned as he walked forward, having gotten control over his heart and body.

Heero looked up when a shadow fell over him and a voice he recognized spoke. He blushed to the roots of his hair with embarrassment. Forcing his voice to work, Heero managed to reply without stuttering. "Yeah, if you don't mind."

Still chuckling, Duo reached out and grabbed at the top gate, pulling it easily off the prone cowboy and setting it against the trailer side. He reached for the next one, hauling that one up too and scolded his mind for thinking about what a delicious position the other cowboy was in. With both gates off Heero, Duo extended his hand, Heero taking it and allowing himself to be pulled back to his feet.

"Thanks," Heero said as he dusted himself off.

"No problem, glad to help," Duo replied. _I wouldn't mind helping a bit more either, maybe dusting that nice ass off,_ his libido informed. Smacking his libido upside the head, Duo fixed his attention back on the other cowboy. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just my pride a little wounded," Heero replied with a smile. _God, he's got warm, strong hands,_ Heero's mind supplied.

"I see we're going to be trailer neighbors," Duo remarked, a cocky grin on his face and hat sitting slightly to one side.

Heero couldn't help but think how adorable that hat looked sitting just the way it was. In fact, the entire cowboy looked adorable, from his red, plaid shirt, over his tight fitting, blue jeans with the brown leather belt and silver buckle to his dusty boots. _Delicious_, his mind told him. "Fuck off," Heero muttered to his conscience.

"Pardon?" Duo questioned, not sure what he'd heard.

"Ah, sorry. I meant, funny that, us being trailer neighbors and such," Heero quickly covered.

Duo was a little confused, but let it slide. He was talking with the leading man of his latest dreams and wasn't about to stop now if he could help it. "You want a hand with that yard?"

"That's okay, I can manage. You've got your own horse and stuff to see to," Heero said.

"I've already got Scythe in his yard, only need to fetch him some water and feed the loudmouth and he's all done," Duo replied with a genuine warmth.

"If you're sure you don't mind?"

"I wouldn't have offered if I didn't mean it," Duo snorted. "Come on, the sooner we get this set up the sooner you can get your horse off loaded and maybe the pair of them will shut up."

"They are being rather vocal, aren't they?" Heero mused as he moved to begin slotting the gates into place. "Wing doesn't normally carry on like this."

"Neither does Scythe. I dunno what's gotten into him lately, it's as if he's trying to impress a mare or something," Duo muttered, passing another gate over to Heero.

"I'm sure they will both settle down shortly," Heero replied and continued to set the gates in place.

Within five minutes they had the yard set up and Heero disappeared inside his trailer to fetch Wing out. The two yards were between the trailers; Duo's set on the right side of his trailer and Heero's set on the left of his. The two horses would be able to see each other, but not make contact as there had been a couple of meters space deliberately left between the yards for the cowboys to move between.

Wing came bounding down the ramp, tail kinked over his back and nostrils flaring. He gave a couple of loud snorts and tossed his head. Scythe raised his head and arched his neck, blowing loudly through his own nostrils and prancing around his yard.

Heero let the stallion go in his yard and stood back to watch. Duo joined him and the pair observed their respective horses in amusement. Wing pranced a couple of steps and gave a half rear; across from him, Scythe also pranced a couple of steps and then turned his rump to the other stallion, giving a small buck and flicking his tail.

"You know, If I didn't know any better, I'd say these two are trying to show off to each other," Duo said, his voice holding a slight chuckle to it.

"I think you could be right. Wing does like to be the dominant horse so I can see him doing his best to either impress or intimidate your Scythe," Heero replied with a snicker.

"You can bet Scythe won't like that. He's used to being top dog too so he's bound to retaliate and show Wing he's not that easy."

"What's going on?"

Both Heero and Duo jumped at the question and whirled around to see Relena standing there, water container in one hand and her small bag in her other. Her hair was wet which indicated she'd taken a shower.

"Ah, we're just watching the horses trying to impress each other," Heero said, then turning back to Duo, he remembered his manners. "You remember my girlfriend, Relena?"

"Of course I do," Duo replied. "Nice to see you again, Relena. Here, give me that, it looks a bit heavy," he continued and reached for the water container.

"Thank you, Duo. It's nice to see you again too. Do you mind bringing that inside the trailer please?"

"It's my pleasure," Duo said and followed the woman to the living quarters section of the trailer and set the water container down just inside the door. He took the opportunity to have a quick look around. The trailer set up was very similar to his own. A bed down the far end, small table with two bench seats on either side which no doubt would fold out and up to make a second bed and the tiny kitchen just inside the door.

Heero had followed along behind Duo, not wanting to leave the other cowboy alone with Relena if he could help it.

"I'm going to put the kettle on in a minute, would you care to join us for a coffee, Duo?" Relena offered.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I really need to finish getting my own shi- errr, stuff organized," Duo said, only barely catching the curse.

"I'm sorry, you shouldn't have helped me with the yard for Wing, it's put you behind now," Heero apologized.

"Nah, it hasn't, but I do need to get Scythe his water and feed him," Duo stated.

"Then you must join us for dinner, Duo," Relena offered. Seeing the hesitation, she continued. "Think of it as a thank you for helping Heero."

Duo wasn't too sure if being with the object of his interest for the evening would be a good thing or not; he wasn't sure if he would be able to keep up this pretense. Then he decided to hell with it. If nothing else he would at least be able to spend a little time with the man and who knew, he might get to learn a little about the other cowboy. "Okay, thank you for inviting me, that's most kind."

"Not at all. I'll call out to you when it's ready then."

"No problem. I'd better shift my butt. Ma'am." Duo tipped his hat. "I'll catch ya later, Heero." With that, Duo was gone.

tbc...


	9. Chapter 9

**Many thanks to everyone who is reading and warm hugs for the very kind feedback. Your support is very much appreciated.**

Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter out, RL has been very uncooperative. Anyway, there is a little Duo/Heero progress in this part and I hope that makes up for the wait.

Enjoy...

"Cowboy"

October 2010 ShenLong

Chapter 9

_[Well, it's bulls and blood  
It's dust and mud  
It's the roar of a Sunday crowd  
Rodeo – Garth Brooks]_

Scythe gave another piercing whinny followed by a snort and a couple of small bucks. Across from him, Wing snorted back and launched into a couple of loud neighs.

"Shit, damn and fuck it," Duo cursed softly as he fished around in the small compartment of the trailer that held the feed for Scythe. Mixing the feed around, he took the bucket out and around the side of the trailer to where Scythe waited, nodding his head in impatience. Spotting the feed bucket, Scythe gave a loud neigh.

"For crying out loud, will you put a hoof in it?" Duo growled. He was seriously beginning to tire of the stallion's constant vocal emissions. Grabbing the feed bin, Duo emptied the bucket into it and gave the feed another quick mix around before hanging the feed bin on the top rail of the yard. Immediately Scythe buried his muzzle into the feed and began to eat. Duo gently pulled on a black ear. "What's gotten into you, Scythe? You're not usually like this at rodeos."

Scythe gave a grunt and then followed that up with a snort, sending bits of chaff flying through the air and covering his master.

"Thanks," Duo grumbled as he did his best to dust off the bits of chaff. "Great, you got it in my hair as well. Now I'm gonna have to brush it all out again before I go to dinner."

Scythe continued to eat, his jaw working methodically as he chewed and swallowed. He really didn't care at all, besides, he didn't know why his master was complaining, the chaff was good and he should be happy that Scythe had shared some of his dinner with him.

Duo gave the stallion a pat. "At least I should have a bit of peace from your neighing for a while." Duo knew that whilst there was food under the Appy's nose, nothing short of an earthquake would get the stallion to move – and even then he had no doubts the stallion would probably grab the feed bin in his teeth and take it with him to safe ground. "Guess I should go get you some water and then get myself a little more presentable for dinner," Duo mused.

Scythe removed his nose from the feed long enough to snort in agreement, splattering Duo with more chaff, saliva and bits of chewed feed.

"Wonderful, just bloody wonderful," Duo sighed as he looked at his appearance. Now he'd have to take a shower too. With another sigh, Duo turned and went back inside the trailer to fetch his toiletries bag and a change of clothes. Grabbing the water bucket and a water container, he headed in the direction of the ablutions block.

#

Heero had left Relena alone to prepare their dinner, needing to get away for a bit and clear his head. Having the other cowboy as a trailer neighbor was unsettling enough; but now Relena had invited him to dinner as well?

Having fed Wing and checked on the stallion, Heero was pottering around just trying to find things to do and keep his mind off the upcoming dinner. He noted that Scythe was also eating, but Duo was nowhere around. He gave a soft sigh of relief at that. With there being nothing more to do outside and still not feeling comfortable with returning inside the trailer, Heero pushed his hands into his pockets and decided to take a walk.

He wandered around the grounds, eyes noting the arena, which was a permanent fixture, was in the process of having the corrals and chutes checked. It had been several months since the rodeo had been here and each time the fencing was always checked and any damage or faults replaced or repaired.

Wandering over to the fence, Heero rested his arms on the spar and let his chin drop to his forearms. Just how the hell was he going to survive dinner with both the object of his confusion – Duo - and the one of his frustration – Relena - beside him?

It was going to be a trial alright. He knew he'd have to keep his wits about him. He was pretty sure that Relena was suspecting something, but if she was suspicious about his distraction with Duo or if she simply thought he was preoccupied with the rodeo or even suspect he may be interested in another woman, Heero had no clue.

He sighed, removed his hat and ran his fingers through his long bangs. This was all becoming too hard. He toyed with the notion of maybe after this rodeo telling Relena he was no longer interested in her, that he thought it would be for the best if they broke up now. At least then he'd be able to figure things out without having her constantly nagging at him.

Then again, maybe that wasn't a good idea right now. He really needed to discover first if what he'd been thinking and feeling in regards to Duo meant he was seriously attracted to the other man; and if he was, did Duo return those feelings?

"I need to get drunk," he muttered to himself and then snorted. He rarely drank, and when he did it was only one or two beers at the most. But the thought of being blind drunk to at least allow him to forget the torment he was currently going through did have some appeal.

This was getting him nowhere. Putting his hat back on his head, he glanced at his watch. Relena would have their dinner almost ready, better to head back now. Taking a deep breath, Heero squared his shoulders. _'Suck it up, Yuy,'_ he thought to himself. At least he would get to spend a little time in Duo's company.

#

Duo had returned from his shower and was feeling refreshed. He could smell something good coming from Heero's trailer and his mouth began to water. He was glad he'd accepted the invitation to dinner; whatever it was Relena was cooking up sure smelled a lot more appealing than his planned dinner of beans on toast.

He stashed his dirty laundry in a bag and put it into the small closet. Taking up his brush, he unraveled the braid of hair and began to run the brush through the mane, removing any last bits of chaff from the strands. He'd not had the time to wash it and decided it could wait until after the 'morrow's competition to do that as it would most likely need it with all the dust and dirt that would be flying around.

Re-braiding the mass, Duo sat on the bed and pulled his boots on, then he stood before the mirror to check his appearance. "Not bad," he muttered to himself as he appraised his form. A silky black shirt adorned his torso, top two buttons left undone to show off his creamy skin and gold cross that nestled at the base of his throat. Tight, black jeans molded to his long, lean legs and hugged his ass in the right places. The front of those jeans showed just enough of his assets without being obvious – that's if anyone dared to look. His black belt, complete with silver buckle, threaded through the loops of the jeans and kept them low on his hips. The entire ensemble was topped off by his black cowboy hat which sat jauntily on his head.

"Something's missing," he muttered to himself. "Ah!" Spinning around, Duo grabbed his toiletries bag and pulled out a bottle. He applied the cologne freely to his skin. "Much better," he stated. "At least now I don't stink of horse or feed."

There was a light knock on the trailer door and with one last look in the mirror, Duo went to open it. "Heero," he said, face lighting up into a smile when he noted the other cowboy standing there.

"Duo," Heero returned. "Relena asked me to let you know that dinner is almost ready if you still care to join us?"

"Of course. Just let me grab my wallet and I'll be right with you." Duo turned and moved quickly back into the depths of the trailer to retrieve his wallet.

Heero took the opportunity to have a brief glance inside the other cowboy's trailer and maybe glean a little more information on the man. The trailer layout was very similar to his own, but Duo's was spotlessly clean, to the point of being devoid of anything at all other than the internal fixtures. There were no knick knacks about, no shirt tossed casually over the back of a chair, no shoes under the table or dishes in the small sink. Heero wondered if there was any food in the small cupboards. Seemed that Duo traveled light; _very _light.

"All set," Duo said as he appeared before Heero and jolted the other cowboy from his musings.

Heero couldn't help but smile. "I hope you're hungry, Relena has cooked up enough to feed the entire population," he said.

"That's one thing you can always count on, Heero. I'm always ready for a feed." Duo gave the cowboy a wide grin.

"Good." Heero couldn't help the flush of warmth when he was bestowed that grin. His nostrils caught a whiff of the other cowboy's cologne and he had to repress a groan. It was tantalizing, teasing even; a heady mix of spice and musk along with another scent that could only be Duo.

Dinner was going to be agony.

#

Stepping inside Heero's trailer, Duo removed his hat and put on the charm. "Thank you for inviting me to dinner, ma'am," he said politely as he took Relena's hand and kissed the back of it.

Relena suitably blushed. Heero felt a rush of what he could only assume to be jealousy flare through him.

"Thanks for coming," Relena replied. "It's nothing fancy, but I hope you enjoy it. Heero, would you please seat our guest?" Relena turned back to the small stove leaving Heero to take Duo into the small dining area.

Taking Duo's hat for him, Heero placed it on a hook by his own and then gestured to the table and two bench chairs. "Take a seat," he stated and motioned with his hand for Duo to sit.

Noting there were two place settings on one side and one on the other, Duo dutifully slid onto the bench seat where the single place setting sat. Heero sat on the other side.

"Would you like something to drink?" Heero asked, remembering his manners.

"Water is fine," Duo replied and passed his glass over for Heero to fill.

Relena appeared and set a large basket of bread rolls upon the table, smiling she returned a moment later with two steaming bowls, setting one in front of each man. Having fetched her own, she sat down next to Heero and on the diagonal from Duo. "It's just a simple stew but I hope you like it," she told Duo.

"I'm sure I will," Duo replied as he sniffed the steam rising form the bowl. "If it tastes half as good as it smells I'm in for a real treat," he added, causing Relena to blush.

"Bon appetite," Heero said and reached for his utensils.

Duo brought a large forkful of the stew to his mouth and blew softly on it to cool it off a touch. The food found its way into his mouth and his taste buds sprang to life. It was delicious.

Heero decided to try a little subtle flirting. "Would you like a bread roll?" he asked.

"Yes, please," Duo replied and took a roll from the offered basket.

"Salt, pepper?"

Duo nodded.

Heero picked up the salt shaker and passed it over. As Duo's fingers connected with the condiment, Heero let his own fingers drop a touch and caress across Duo's before releasing his hold. He was sure the electricity that crackled through his own hand at the touch had to have been felt by Duo too.

Taking the salt shaker, Duo suppressed the gasp when soft fingers caressed his own. He darted a look at the other man from underneath his bangs, trying to determine just what Heero was up to.

The silence returned for a while until Relena couldn't be quiet any longer. She was oblivious to the subtle flirting that Heero had been doing but she itched to know more about the other cowboy and decided to try and find out what she could.

"I don't recall seeing you on the circuit before, Duo."

"That's probably because I'm still new to it," Duo replied.

"It does take a bit of getting used to," Heero chipped in.

"Yeah, it does, but it will be worth it when I take out the title of Cowboy of the Year," Duo replied with a grin.

Heero raised an eyebrow.

"I think Heero will have something to say about that," Relena smiled. "He's already got that title firmly in his sights."

"It's good to have competition," Duo shrugged, "but in the end it comes down to just how badly you want it."

"How badly _do_ you want it, Duo?" Heero couldn't help but ask. Inside he was trembling, the double meaning clear in his question if Duo was smart enough to see it.

Duo was. He cocked his head to the side as if thinking long and hard about his answer. Shifting slightly in his seat, his booted foot grazed along Heero's calf. "Pretty badly," he whispered, holding Heero's eyes with his own and letting the challenge shine in his violet depths.

Doing his best not to visibly shiver, Heero dropped his eyes and concentrated on his food.

"Heero is determined to have it too," Relena stated, unaware of Duo nearly choking on his roll at her words. She raised her eyes. "Looks like you both may end up having to fight it out to see who ends up on top."

This time Duo _did_ choke.

Heero reached across the table to thump the other man on the back, dislodging the small piece of steak that Duo had inhaled. "Th- Thanks," Duo managed to get out after he'd drawn much needed oxygen back into his lungs.

"Are you all right?" Relena asked.

"Yeah, just gotta remember not to breathe when I'm swallowing," Duo said and took a long drink of water.

Relena continued with the conversation. "What does your wife or girlfriend think of you being a rodeo rider and risking your neck? I'm always worried that Heero is going to get seriously hurt one of these days," she said.

Duo looked up and met the curious gaze of Heero. Keeping his eyes on the other cowboy, he answered in a low, husky tone. "I'm not married and I don't have a girlfriend either so there's no one to worry about me being reckless," Duo replied. Then turning his eyes to Relena, he added. "It's always a risk though and I thank the dear Lord after every rodeo that I'm still in one piece."

Heero did shiver this time as the words were clearly spoken and the hint underneath challenging him. He swallowed hard.

Relena's brow furrowed a touch as she watched the interaction between the pair, still unsure of what exactly she was witnessing. For all intents and purposes, it appeared the pair were sizing each other up. _'Yes, that's all it is. They're taking stock of each others strengths and weaknesses,'_ she told herself. "Surely you must have someone who worries about you; your parents?"

"Nope, no one," Duo said. "My parents are dead," he added softly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that, Duo," Relena gasped, her nurturing side coming to the fore.

Duo shrugged, "It was a long time ago. I never knew my mother, she died whilst giving birth to me. My father did his best to raise me by himself, but he was killed by a rogue bull on the ranch he worked at when I was just four. I don't remember much about him but the ranch owner and his wife took me in, sort of adopted me you could say. I've worked with cattle ever since I could throw a leg over the saddle."

"Then why leave all that for the rodeo?" Relena asked. "Surely you would have been much better off staying on the ranch and working at that, at least it's safer. I wish Heero would stop this rodeo nonsense and settle down on his ranch."

Heero scowled and peered out at Duo from under his bangs. He saw a fleeting look of compassion pass through those violet eyes and knew that Duo understood.

Duo decided it was best not to give the main reason for leaving the cattle ranch and going into the rodeo, he didn't think Relena would be all that appreciative of him if he admitted that he'd pretty much been asked to leave by his adoptive parents when they discovered he was gay. Instead, he told her of his other reason.

"Well, ma'am, I kinda have this dream you see. Cattle isn't what I want to work with, I want to work with the cow ponies. My dream is to purchase my own ranch and breed the best cow ponies in the States."

"That will be quite expensive," Heero commented.

"You don't have to tell me that," Duo replied a little ruefully. "I saved up quite a bit from my allowance with working for my adoptive parents, but it wasn't enough to put a down payment on a place. I thought that maybe I could earn some quick money breaking in horses and I did earn quite a bit. Someone suggested I go in for the rodeo as I was doing okay with the broncs people were bringing me to break in, so I thought about it and decided to give it a shot. I started out with the smaller ones and learnt the ropes. I did okay, but they were only the back yard type rodeos, not a large purse by any means." Duo reached for his water and took a few swallows to wet his drying throat.

"I made enough to put a down payment on a ranch, but now I need to get the stock to breed with. I have Scythe and he's going to be my foundation stallion, but I still need to get a band of mares. They cost money; the good ones do anyway. I'd done pretty good on the smaller rodeos so I thought I'd try my luck on the professional circuit. Money's much better and if I do take out the title, then I'll have enough to stock the ranch and begin my breeding program."

"That's quite the dream," Relena said.

"Yeah, it is."

"It's a damn good idea though," Heero stated. "Top quality cow ponies are damn hard to get these days. I can see why you're so determined to win the title."

"Enough about me, what about you, Heero? How come you got involved in the circuit?" Duo asked, his curiosity getting the better of him and wanting to divert the attention from himself.

"Me? I guess you could say I was brought up with it in my blood. My dad used to be a rodeo rider, my mom was a cowgirl and used to compete in the barrel racing a lot. They were both young when they kinda hooked up together and... well..." Heero shrugged. "I sort of came along and spoilt the whole thing. Enough to say that my mom was too young for the responsibility of a child and despite my dad doing the right thing and wanting to marry her, she just upped and left one night."

"Heero, you don't have to-" Duo started to say; he could see how hard this must be for the other cowboy, despite Duo's interest in wanting to know all he could about the other man.

"It's okay. I've never hidden my past," Heero replied.

Relena remained silent, she already knew Heero's background, but she put a comforting hand on his arm anyway.

Heero didn't seem to notice and continued to speak.

"Ever since I could walk he would take me with him. I more or less grew up with the broncs and the bulls. I guess in some way he was hoping to see my mom again; but if he did, he never told me. As I got older, so he did too and it wasn't so easy for him to make a living from the rodeo. He retired and bought a ranch when I turned sixteen. I worked with dad on the ranch raising beef cattle and sometimes we'd sell a few off to the rodeo for their string. We also bred a few cow ponies, mainly for our own use on the ranch. Wing was the last one we bred, before..." Heero paused and swallowed before resuming. "Dad passed on five years ago and left me the ranch. Unfortunately, he also left me with a lot of debts too. I still raise beef cattle but it's getting harder and harder to make ends meet and pay off the last of those debts. I missed all the action of the rodeo and when dad was gone and I had all these bills to pay, I decided to come back to it and see if I could make a bit more money on the side."

"He's an adrenaline freak I think," Relena muttered. "Why he can't work as a cow hand on another ranch and earn the money that way is what I don't understand."

"But ain't that what the thrill of the rodeo is? Pitting your wits against the animal, trying to stay on for the eight seconds, to get the lariat around that calf's neck or bring the steer down as quickly as you can?" Duo questioned. "Sure you can earn some good money working as a cow hand, but there's no challenge in that." He glanced a look at Heero and saw the light in those blue eyes and knew he'd hit the nail on the head.

"That's exactly what I keep saying," Heero muttered.

"Oh, you cowboys, you're all alike. Nothing but adrenaline junkies," Relena sniffed.

Duo began to get a better understanding of Heero's current situation and could see why the other man treated his girlfriend the way he did at times. _'Shit! No wonder the poor guy seems to be confused to what he wants with her on his back all the time,'_ he thought to himself. He felt a sudden wave of sympathy for the other cowboy as Relena continued on her tirade.

"One day you're going to get seriously hurt, Heero; and I don't mean just a broken leg by some stupid horse. I mean seriously injured where you could be laid up for weeks, maybe never even ride or work cattle again, and where would that leave us? We can't raise a family if you can't work," she said, seemingly oblivious to the fact that they had a visitor and this wasn't really the time or place to be having a lover's tiff.

"Relena," Heero growled in warning. His cheeks were beginning to flush with embarrassment. This was the last thing he needed right now, especially when he was trying to test the waters, try to understand what these new feelings were that were raging through him.

"Errr... I think I'd better get going," Duo said. He was also feeling embarrassed, not just from being caught up in something personal, but he also felt for Heero.

Duo's voice drew Relena back from voicing her thoughts and she suddenly realized she may have gone a touch too far. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "I really should remember we have a guest."

"It's quite okay, ma'am, but I really should be going. I need to check on Scythe and then turn in. It's going to be a big day tomorrow," Duo said as he slid along the bench seat and stood up.

Relena and Heero followed suit, Heero passing Duo's hat to him.

"Thank you for dinner, ma'am. It was a really nice meal." Duo kissed the back of Relena's hand again, all the while shuddering internally and reminding himself to rinse his mouth out with extra mouth wash later when he brushed his teeth.

"I'll walk back to your trailer with you," Heero announced and then spotting Relena's narrowing eyes, he quickly added, "I need to check on Wing and top up his water bucket."

"Okay, don't be too long, Heero. Thank you for coming to dinner, Duo. I hope we can do this again sometime soon," Relena said with a smile.

"That would be lovely," Duo replied. _'Or better still, perfect if it's only Heero and me.' _his libido informed him.

Duo stepped outside into the cool, evening air, Heero right behind him. They walked side by side a few feet away from the trailer, then Heero stopped and turned to face Duo.

"I'm sorry about Relena," he began. "She means well, but-"

"It's okay, Heero," Duo interrupted. He tilted his head to the side, a small grin on his lips. "I get the distinct impression that you're not happy with her, and I don't mean in the way she voiced her opinion," he said softly.

Heero paused and looked deep into those indigo eyes. There were all sorts of things swirling in those depths; compassion, understanding, sympathy, desire, lust and a promise of all the secrets to the universe. Heero had to catch his breath. "I don't know what I want," he admitted huskily.

Duo stepped closer until he was right inside Heero's personal space. He placed a hand on Heero's shoulder and gazed deep into Heero's eyes. "When you do discover what you want, I'll be here waiting." Hoping he wasn't making the biggest mistake of his life, Duo leaned forth, closing the final few inches of distance between them and brushed his lips across Heero's. "I'll see you tomorrow." With that, Duo was gone.

Heero stood transfixed, a hand raised itself up and fingers touched his lips where they still tingled from the gentle, barely there caress of Duo's lips. "Oh shit, I am so screwed," he whispered.

Inside the trailer, Relena peeked out the window. In the darkness she could just make out the two cowboys. She saw Duo's hand rest on Heero's shoulder and the other cowboy move close, but luckily for Heero it was too dark for her to see anything else that transpired. Her eyes narrowed and her chest flared with anger. She wasn't sure just what was going on between the two; but she sure as hell was going to find out!

tbc...


	10. Chapter 10

**Many thanks to everyone for reading. Thank you for the kind reviews - your feedback is very much appreciated. *snugs you all***

"Cowboy"

October 2010 ShenLong

Chapter 10

_[It's the white in his knuckles  
__The gold in the buckle  
__He'll win the next go round  
__Rodeo – Garth Brooks] _

Heero managed to retain enough brain cells to check on Wing and top up the stallion's water bucket. Still confused, He stood by the metal yard, gently rubbing the stallion's forehead. He saw the light go on in Duo's trailer and the shadow of the man as he passed by the drawn curtains on the tiny window. His eyes remained riveted to that small window as his brain tried to process what had happened.

Duo had kissed him.

And it felt _right_.

There was no doubt at all in his mind now that Duo desired him; the other cowboy had admitted as much even if the words weren't direct. He glanced back to Wing. "What the fuck am I gonna do, Wing?"

The paint gave a soft snort and rubbed his head against his master's chest.

Cobalt eyes wandered back to the small window where Duo's shadow had appeared again. The shadow moved gracefully, arms reaching up and Heero realized with a jerk that Duo was getting undressed. "Oh shit," he muttered, but didn't look away.

The shadow moved again, the shirt being tossed aside and hands moving to those sinfully tight jeans. Heero swallowed hard, a tingling starting in his nether regions and guilt suddenly flooded his heart. He shouldn't be standing here watching. He was no better than a peeping tom.

He was powerless to move.

His eyes tracked the shadow movement, watching as those jeans were tugged over hips, leaving a silhouette of a muscular body wearing nothing but a pair of boxers. Wing gave a snort and pulled his head away, Heero realizing he'd been grasping at one of the stallion's ears and clenching his hand around it. "Sorry, Wing," he apologized and patted the paint's neck.

His eyes, however, wandered back to the window and his knees almost buckled. Duo's shadow was removing those boxers. "Fuck, fuck, fuck," Heero muttered to himself as his own groin tightened painfully. The shadow on the curtain stretched and Heero was treated to a wonderful 'view'. His eyes were drawn to Duo's groin and he could clearly make out the half hard erection in the shadow form. When Duo's hand dropped down between his legs and grasped his cock, stroking softly, Heero groaned, his own cock rapidly rising.

Then the light went out, at the same time Relena opened the trailer door. "Heero? You almost finished?"

'_I haven't even fucking started,'_ he thought to himself as he felt his erection wilt. "Just coming." _'Yeah, I wish,'_ his libido told him.

"Okay. I've made tea so don't be long or it will go cold."

With one last look at the now dark trailer, Heero headed inside his own.

# # #

The morning dawned clear with the promise of a fine day ahead. Duo rolled over in his small bed and slowly blinked the sleep from his eyes. Pushing himself up and sitting on the side of the bed, he glanced down at his lap. He was sporting some pretty impressive morning wood.

Unfortunately, he didn't have time to take care of it now.

"Sorry, mini max, can't oblige this morning; besides, I thought you had enough last night," he muttered to his cock as he stood up and stretched. His mind supplied him of the wicked thoughts he'd had last night after the brief kiss to Heero's lips. The light touch had left him aching for more and once he'd been back in the safety of his own trailer, he'd let all sorts of fantasies come forth. No wonder he had an ache in his wrist this morning.

Erection softening a little, Duo walked through his trailer to the kitchen section and put the kettle on to boil. He needed a caffeine hit to kick start his day. Completely at ease with his nude state, he continued to move around, fetching the milk, sugar and coffee from the tiny refrigerator and cupboards and settling them into his mug.

Scythe heard the movement and gave a loud neigh. He wanted breakfast.

"Yeah, yeah. In a second, Scythe," Duo called out. The kettle boiled and Duo made his drink, his erection having faded by now. Grabbing a pair of sweats, he pulled them over his hips and slipped his feet into a pair of old sneakers. With a wide yawn, he stepped outside to feed his noisy horse.

Scythe grunted and blew through his nostrils as Duo fetched his feed. Across from him, Wing watched, ears pricked and the occasional snort coming from his nose. The feed was mixed and placed in the feed bin, Duo hanging it on the side rail and petting the appy's neck. Scythe immediately buried his muzzle inside and began to eat, turning his back on the paint stallion and giving a lazy flick of his tail.

Wing wasn't happy with that and began to pace around his yard, soft whinnies coming from him as he waited for his own breakfast. Duo watched the paint for a moment, then stepped across to pat the black and white neck.

"Sorry, Wing. If I knew where your feed was and what you have I'd get it for you. I'm sure your master will be up to feed you soo- _Ow_! What the fuck?" Duo's words were cut off in mid sentence as a sharp sting to his rear had him grabbing his left butt cheek and whirling around to see what had stung him. He spotted Scythe's muzzle quickly diving back into his feed bin. Looking from the stallion to his rear, Duo knew what had happened, and despite the evidence, he had a hard time putting two and two together, but there were a few bits of chaff clinging to his sweats and he had no choice but to admit that Scythe had nipped him on the rear.

"You're jealous," Duo scolded the appaloosa, still rubbing his backside.

Scythe declined to answer, but he wasn't about to let his master show any affection towards another horse, especially that show off paint! Seemed he'd gotten his message across, at least his master was only paying attention to _him_ now.

If Duo didn't know any better he would have sworn his horse was looking rather smug. Shaking his head, he glanced at Heero's trailer. There was no sign of movement at the moment so Duo turned back to his own trailer to finish off his coffee and get his toiletries together for his shower.

By the time Duo returned from his shower, Heero had fed Wing and wasn't anywhere around. The long haired cowboy shrugged and settled into his trailer to have his breakfast before he'd need to go to the arena for the draw to decide which animals he would ride.

#

Heero had spent a rather uncomfortable night and hadn't gotten much in the way of sleep. When he'd made it back into the trailer after seeing Duo off, he'd been on his guard. Something told him Relena wasn't happy and a knot of fear had settled in his gut. He wasn't sure if the woman had seen the brief kiss or not as it had been quite dark outside. All he could do was hope she hadn't.

There was definitely something up though and Heero was pretty sure it had to do with Duo. Right now he assumed it was because Duo had backed him up when it came to the rodeo and his love of it. Relena would not have liked that at all.

He'd dozed off into a restless slumber around three in the morning when his brain finally exhausted itself with constantly replaying the images of Duo's shadow in his trailer. When he'd been woken by Wing's constant calling for his breakfast, he felt like he'd been run over by a stampeding herd of cattle.

Relena wasn't in the bed with him and her toiletries bag was missing which meant she would be taking her shower. It was a blessing in one way - it meant he didn't have to deal with her cold shoulder treatment.

Pulling on a pair of jeans, he stepped out into the cool air and fed his horse. Across from him, Scythe was busily eating his own food which meant Duo was up and about. Heero's heart warmed when he thought of the other cowboy and his lips tingled again.

Returning to the trailer, he fetched his own toiletries and towel, heading for the ablutions block.

When he returned, Relena was cooking breakfast. A mug of coffee sat on the small table waiting for him and he grabbed it as he walked by to put his things away. Returning, he walked up behind the woman and went to put a hand on her shoulder; Relena moved out of the way.

"Your breakfast is ready," she said in a cool tone and handed him a plate.

Silently, he took it and sat at the table to eat, eyes watching Relena as she moved about, washing the dishes and then going to make up the small bed. He sighed internally as a hollow feeling found its way into his gut. Mechanically he moved the food from the plate to his mouth, chewed and swallowed, his mind on a completely different planet.

He didn't want to intentionally hurt Relena, but their relationship had seriously stalled. It wasn't all due to Duo either - although the long haired cowboy was fast becoming a major player. Heero hadn't been content for some time, the arguments and bickering over the past six months bore testimony to that.

With Duo now in the equation, and Heero starting to figure out his own feelings, wants and desires, the relationship with Relena was becoming even more rocky. On the one hand he knew he had to tell Relena he was no longer interested in pursuing a relationship with her, it was only fair to her after all. He had no doubt she wouldn't be happy with the decision, but she would get over it and move on with her life.

He hoped.

Then there was Duo.

The other cowboy was definitely interested in Heero, but did Heero want to become involved with the cowboy? Yes, he was attracted to the man, but was that attraction enough? Could he spend his life with another man? What did Duo want from this attraction? Would it be simply sex? Or something more?

"Are you even listening to me?"

The loud voice and stamp of the foot drew Heero from his thoughts and he looked up to see a rather irate Relena staring at him.

"Sorry."

"I've asked you three times now if you're finished because you need to get a move on if you wish to be in the rodeo. The draw for the bulls and horses starts in five minutes," Relena snipped.

"Shit!"

"Heero! Language!"

"Sorry." Heero jumped up from the table and grabbed his hat. "Back soon," he said as he shot out the door of the trailer and began to jog across the paddock in the direction of the administration section where the draw would be taking place.

Relena watched him go, her face like thunder as she fumed. She had intended to go with him, but in his haste he'd forgotten that and all but slammed the door in her face. Grabbing her purse and doing her best to keep her anger under control, she left the trailer and followed across the paddock.

#

Duo was about mid field in the throng of cowboys and chatting to Trowa. The blonde pick up guy, Quatre, was close by the clown's side – _very_ close. Duo watched the pair with amusement; he had a pretty good idea the pair had hooked up and if that was the case, he was happy for them. His eyes though kept wandering around the group.

"Looking for someone in particular?" Trowa asked.

"Eh?" Duo's eyes dragged themselves back to Trowa's face, noting the slight curl to the lip.

"You looking for someone in particular?" Trowa repeated.

"Nah, just seeing who is here," Duo replied, doing his best to cover up.

"Sure," Trowa drawled. "And Wufei rides bareback in a tutu."

"He does?" Quatre exclaimed.

"Quatre, it was a joke," Trowa deadpanned.

"Oh." It was obvious the blonde had only just come into the conversation and he blushed red to the roots of his hair.

Duo snickered quietly and then his eyes lit up as he spotted a familiar, dark mop of hair poking out from under a black hat.

Noticing the slight change in the cowboy, Trowa's eyes followed the direction Duo's had taken and the grin to his lips increased when he spotted whom they were fixated on. "Just seeing who is here, hey?" he teased. "Wouldn't have been looking for a particular chocolate haired cowboy, now would we?"

The light in Duo's eyes suddenly darkened and a scowl appeared on his handsome face. Moments later it was gone, replaced with a cheery mask, one Trowa could see right through. Glancing back across the room, Trowa spotted Relena and instantly understood the sudden change in Duo's demeanor. He shifted a little closer to Duo and lowered his voice. "A word of friendly advice, don't play with fire unless you want to get burned."

Looking into those emerald eyes, Duo knew the clown was sincere and only looking out for him. Duo sighed. "It's a bit late for that."

Raising an eyebrow, Trowa spoke again. "He's never shown any interest in anything other than his horse and Relena. The guy's straight, and even if he wasn't, I don't think Relena would give him up easily. She's a very possessive woman and used to getting her own way. It doesn't pay to cross her," Trowa warned.

"You might be surprised, Trowa," Duo replied in a whisper. "The signals I've been getting seem to indicate he's not as straight as he would have everyone believe."

"And you now this, how?"

Duo gave a smug smile.

"Duo, are you going to share or not?" Trowa looked a little miffed. "You know that anything you say to me will be kept in the strictest of confidence."

"I know, Tro." Duo gave the clown a brief run down on the previous evening's dinner, only omitting the part about the brief kiss. That was still too personal to him and he wanted to keep that to himself and savor it for a while.

"I see." Trowa's mind was working overtime. "I would never have guessed, he's never given any indication of being remotely interested in the male of the species. Just goes to show, you can't judge a book by its cover. But, Duo, I'd be very careful, tread warily. Relena may not know, but you can rest assured, if and when she does find out, she will not be amused. That woman can be very vindictive and when it comes to Heero, she won't let him go without a fight. Be careful and watch your back."

"Thanks, Trowa. I'll be sure to remember that." Duo already had an inkling that Relena would be hard to remove from the scene, but given what Trowa had said, he thought he'd better take note of the advice and watch his back.

The conversation was halted as the ring stewards and organizers arrived and the draw for the bulls and broncs began.

Duo drew a bull called Thunder for his ride and was quite pleased with himself. Thunder usually put up a good 'fight' and if a cowboy could stay with him for the eight seconds, he usually got a good score. Standing back beside Trowa and Quatre, Duo's eyes watched for Heero, eager to see which bull he drew.

Heero had arrived with barley enough time and once he entered the building, his eyes were on alert for a violet eyed cowboy. He spotted Duo across the room and was about to weave his way through the crowd when a soft hand to his arm stopped him in his tracks. He turned to see Relena standing beside him, her face dark.

"Very kind of you to wait for me, Heero," she snapped.

Immediately, Heero was on his guard and decided he could catch up with Duo later. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were coming to the draw," he replied in a cool tone.

"You didn't give me a chance," she growled and tightened her grip on his arm.

Rather than add any more fuel to the fire, Heero kept his eyes away from where Duo was standing, turning them to the small podium where the officials were congregating. "Looks like the draw is about to start," he said flatly, diverting the subject.

Relena didn't answer, but she remained at his side, hand firmly on his arm.

One by one the cowboys went up and pulled the name of a bull from the hat, various facial expressions indicating what they thought about the animal they'd secured. Relena watched carefully, one eye on Heero and one on the stewards. When Duo approached the officials, her eyes narrowed further. Her hand still rested on Heero's arm and she felt the small tremor that passed through him. She noted his eyes glued to the other cowboy and a soft smile grace his lips as his features relaxed a touch.

She knew that Heero was interested in the other cowboy and at first it hadn't bothered her as it appeared to be just a couple of cowboys becoming good friends. Last night, however, the dinner and the way Duo had chatted easily with Heero, even going so far as to back Heero up when she'd voiced her objections to the rodeo, had her mind thinking overtime. She still suspected it was nothing more than good friends, but her gut felt uneasy when she observed Heero and how he interacted with the other man. He rarely smiled at her like that anymore.

Heero was shaking free from her hand and reluctantly she let him go, watching him walk to the officials and draw his bull. 'Mafia' was the name called out and Heero began to walk back, Relena scanning the crowd quickly to see where Duo was. Her anger rose again as she noted the other cowboy watching Heero and smiling. When Heero smiled back, she felt that anger increase even more.

A nagging thought forced its way to the fore of her mind and she had no choice but to acknowledge it. She sincerely hoped she was wrong, but the thought wouldn't go away. It continued to taunt her. Managing to quiet that thought for the moment, Relena decided the only way to confirm or deny the thought would be to remain silent and observe.

She also vowed not to let Heero out of her sight.

The broncs were drawn next, Duo drawing a bronc called Arrow for the bareback and Sugar for the saddle bronc. Heero scored Sparks for the bareback and Flash in the saddle bronc. Once the rides were selected, the draw for the order in which they would compete in the roping and bulldogging events took place. Duo drew fourth in the Roping and eighth in the Bulldogging; Heero would be sixth in the Roping and second in the Bulldogging.

With all draws now finished, the cowboys began to disperse and head back to their trailers to get ready for the rodeo to begin. Heero's eyes searched for Duo, he wanted to have a quick word with the other cowboy.

Relena watched him closely and when she spotted Heero's eyes looking around, she decided enough was enough and tightened her grip on his arm. "Come on, you need to get back to the trailer and saddle Wing up for the opening parade," she told him.

Heero scowled but Relena was insistent and wouldn't release his arm. He knew if he pushed the issue she would want to know where he was going and what he was doing. Reluctantly, he gave in; he would have to wait until later to try and speak with Duo.

As the cowboys all started to leave, Duo scoured the area for Heero. He wanted to speak to the other cowboy, mainly to see if he could gauge how Heero was feeling this morning, if the brief kiss he'd given the other man had completely ruined everything or not. He spotted the black hat and chocolate hair as Heero exited the building. Hurrying his steps, Duo tried to catch up.

Once he was outside, he saw Heero ahead, Relena firmly on his arm. Neither person looked particularly happy and Duo's feet came to a halt. He frowned as he watched them walking away, unsure what to make of it all.

With a sigh, he decided to leave things as they were for now, he could try to catch up with Heero later and apologize for making the other man uncomfortable. With there being nothing else he could do about the situation right now, he ambled across the paddocks towards the trailers where Scythe waited for him.

#

Having reached the trailer, Heero fetched his saddle and bridle, Relena having caught Wing and tied the stallion up so she could brush him down. Heero was puzzled. Relena was still giving him the cold shoulder treatment in one way, but she was also continuously near him. He noticed Duo return to his trailer and catch Scythe, disappearing into his trailer and returning with the appaloosa's gear. He also noticed Duo casting glances across at him. He shifted around Wing a couple of times to try and get a little closer to the side of the trailer where Duo was saddling up and hopefully have a quiet word with the other cowboy, but Relena was constantly there.

It was becoming seriously frustrating.

Duo continued to dart glances at Heero and a couple of times went to open his mouth to speak with the other man when Relena would appear between Heero and his line of vision, taking Heero's attention and blocking any attempt he may have at talking to the cowboy.

It appeared to Duo that the woman was deliberately keeping Heero away. _'Shit! I wonder if she saw us last night?'_ Duo thought. That would explain her possessive behavior and Trowa had warned him she was very possessive. _'Fuck, fuck, fuck!' _

The only way to find out would be to talk to Heero – and right now that wasn't happening. With Scythe all saddled up, Duo brought him out of the yard and mounted, settling himself into the saddle easily. He picked up the reins and nudged the stallion forward. Heero had disappeared back into his trailer so rather than wait around, Duo headed for the mustering area in preparation for the grand parade.

Inside the trailer, Heero was pulling on his boots and glanced out the window. He watched as Duo swung himself into the saddle, that perfect rear end settling itself into the soft leather. It was with some effort that he managed to drag his eyes away and focus back on pulling the boots on.

Relena noticed his distracted air and scowled to herself.

With his boots now on, Heero exited the trailer and brought the paint out of his yard. He mounted and gathered up the reins. Without waiting to see if Relena was following, he pushed the stallion into a jog and aimed for the muster area. With any luck he would be able to speak with Duo either before or during the opening grand parade.

At least Relena couldn't follow him there.

tbc...


	11. Chapter 11

**Many thanks to all for reading. Thanks also for the kind reviews - your feedback is very much appreciated!**

"Cowboy"

October 2010 ShenLong

Chapter 11

_[It's boots and chaps  
It's cowboys hats  
It's spurs and latigo_

_Rodeo – Garth Brooks] _

By the time Duo arrived at the muster area, most of the cowboys and crew that were taking part in the rodeo had arrived and were milling about. Glancing over the crowd, he spotted Trowa's palomino, Wufei and Quatre also with him and decided to make his way across. He knew Heero wasn't there yet, the other cowboy had still been saddling up when he left, but he would keep an eye out for him.

"How are you, Duo?" Wufei asked politely as he swung himself into the saddle and gave the bay neck a pat.

"Fine, Wufei. And you?"

"Couldn't be better," came the reply.

"How do you think you will go today, Duo?" asked Quatre politely from where he sat on the quarter horse's back.

"I'm hoping for a good score. All the animals I've drawn are pretty good and Scythe is feeling on top of his form too."

"I wish you all the best then."

"Thanks." Duo turned to look over the crowd and spotted a familiar black and white horse just making its way into the muster area. His face took on a softer look, especially when he noticed that Relena wasn't with the other cowboy. For a minute there it wouldn't have surprised him to see Relena sitting behind Heero on the paint's back. He snorted softly to himself.

Immediately Heero arrived, he glanced back to see how far away Relena was and where the object of his confusion was. Relena was still a smallish dot on the paddock surface, but getting larger by the second. He figured he had about two minutes to locate Duo, have a quick word and scoot away before Relena could get there.

His eyes scanned the crowd and spotted Duo, his legs immediately pushing against Wing's sides and urging the stallion through the gathered crowd and towards Duo. The cowboy was with Trowa, and the two pick up guys so Heero could always use the excuse of greeting the rodeo 'workers' should Relena arrive before he had time to say his piece and move away.

Violet eyes tracked the cowboy as he moved through the gathered mass towards him and he smiled. "Hey," he greeted softly when Heero managed to pull Wing up beside him.

Having reached his destination, Heero suddenly found himself tongue tied. Visions of Duo's shadow on the trailer curtains last night surged forth in his mind and he felt his cheeks warming. Hearing the greeting and the accompanying smile, Heero forced his thoughts away and demanded his voice return. "Hey," he replied and then mentally kicked himself. _'What a way to start the conversation,' _he berated himself.

"Are you okay, Heero?" Duo asked, his tone a little worried when Heero flushed and returned his greeting in a rather hoarse voice.

"I'm fine," Heero managed to get out. Taking a deep breath, he thought he'd better start talking now; and fast. "Duo, about last night..."

'_Ah, here it comes,'_ Duo thought and felt his heart plummet.

Taking a glance around, Heero leaned a little closer to Duo and lowered his voice. "Look, I just wanted to say, thank you. I had a really good time and, well," Heero trailed off, frustrated with his lack of words to let the other cowboy know what he was feeling, the confusion running through him.

"It's Relena, isn't it?" Duo sighed. "I understand, Heero."

"Yes, NO!" Heero suddenly realized what Duo must be thinking.

Duo gave him a completely lost look.

"Duo, I need to talk to you, sort some things out, but..." Heero looked around and noticed that Relena was almost in the muster area. "Shit! Duo, I have to talk to you, but right now Relena is hounding me. She won't let me out of her sight and I don't know if she knows what's going on, if she's seen anything or... Fuck, I'm making a right balls up of this, aren't I?"

An amused smile crossed Duo's face. "I agree, we do need to talk, Heero, but now isn't the time. Let's see if we can't snatch a few minutes once the competition is underway."

"I doubt I'll get a minute to myself all day," Heero replied glumly. "Fuck, she's found me again already."

Violet eyes turned and noted Relena making her way through the crowd towards them. "Heero, some of the guys and myself are going to a sort of party after the rodeo. Trowa's organizing it and I'm sure he would like you to come along."

"I"ll have to bring Relena with me," Heero replied sourly.

"That's okay, bring her, I'm sure we will be able to slip away for a short time and we can talk then."

Duo's words gave Heero a sliver of hope. "I'll see what I can do."

"Good. We'd better move, they're gonna be calling us all to form up in a minute." Rather than cause Heero any further problems with Relena, Duo turned Scythe and rode over to Wufei, the pair partnering up for the opening parade.

Watching him go, Heero felt a spark of hope grow, only to have that spark doused when Relena's voice cut through.

"Heero, they're calling for you to form up," she snapped, clearly not happy with him.

"Right," Heero sighed and turned Wing to join in with the rest of the cowboys.

#

The parade began, the crowds cheering as the competitors and rodeo crew rode into the arena, waving to the people. The usual music accompanied the parade followed by a couple of speeches and good luck wishes to all competing before the parade began to make its way back out and the crew moved into position to get the bulls into the chutes and ready to go.

With Relena sticking to Heero like glue, neither cowboy had the chance to converse at all during the events. They were lucky to exchange a few brief nods during the course of the day. Duo's bull, Thunder, put up a good fight, bucking well and throwing in a few twists too. Duo managed to stay on for the full count, Trowa doing his job as clown and distracting the bull when Duo made his bail out. Quatre was right there to protect him as Wufei managed to release the flank strap and Thunder did as he was named, thundering out of the arena and back into the corral with his mates. It was a good score for Duo and put him in the lead for the bull ride.

Heero's bull, Mafia, must have been having a bit of an off day and didn't buck as well as he normally did. There were still a couple of close calls when Heero thought he was going to bite the dust, but he stayed with the animal for the full count. His score wasn't as high as he would have liked though and he contemplated asking for a re-ride. Relena talked him out of it though.

The saddle broncs followed, Heero's pick, Flash, was really feeling his oats and bucked spectacularly, managing to unseat Heero and send him sprawling in the dirt after just five seconds. Duo's stomach fell to his feet as he watched the fall, knowing he couldn't approach the other cowboy as he limped out of the arena, as much as he wanted to. His eyes narrowed as he watched Relena fussing over Heero and the cowboy's obvious disdain for her concern.

Trowa managed to relay a message to him though through Quatre and let him know that Heero was fine, his leg just jarring a little but had settled down well. Duo was relieved at that.

Duo's saddle bronc was anything but sweet, a horse not aptly named at all. Sugar was all business, head jammed between his knees and hind quarters pistoning as soon as the chute gate opened. Duo was jolted around in the saddle, his shoulders straining to stay with the horse as the animal twisted, turned and spun, continuously bucking as he did his best to get rid of the cowboy. Wufei picked him up from the saddle and set him down to wave at the crowd, his eight seconds having been well and truly earned.

The bareback broncs followed the saddle broncs. Sparks put up a good fight, but Heero was equally determined to remain on board for the full eight seconds. He knew he'd lost ground with his fall in the saddle bronc and was keen to make up for that. Despite everything the horse threw at him, Heero managed to stay on for the full time and was quite glad to be picked up by Quatre.

"How is Duo doing?" he managed to get out as Quatre hauled him off the bronc's back.

"Fine last time I spoke to him," Quatre replied. "You coming to the get together after the rodeo?"

"Yeah, I'm planning on it."

"I'm glad to hear it. You and Duo have some talking to do," Quatre smiled as he let the cowboy down to the dirt floor of the arena.

"I know," Heero stated as he took back his hat from the clown.

"I also want a word with you at some stage," Trowa said softly as he handed over the hat.

Heero's eyes rose sharply to meet with emerald hiding behind greasepaint. "Why?"

Trowa shrugged. "I'm just looking out for a friend," he replied, and before Heero could question that, the clown had walked away.

Frowning to himself, Heero headed for the muster area, only to be confronted by Relena.

"Are you okay?" she fussed. "That bronc was really rough on you." She put her hand on his arm and began to run it over him, checking for any injuries.

"Relena, I'm fine, please stop fussing," Heero growled and shrugged her hands off him.

"Fine!" she snarled. "Get yourself hurt and see if I'll bother looking after you again. You're so ungrateful, Heero, after all I've done for you."

Seeing a few curious gazes and ears turning their way, Heero lowered his voice. "Save it, Relena. Here isn't the place to be discussing things like this." Turning on his heel, he walked away, intent on putting some distance between them. Relena had been a constant presence all day, every time he turned around she was there, and frankly, it was starting to really annoy him. The only time he'd managed to get a couple of minutes peace was when he'd gone to the gents, and even then she'd waited right outside the door for him. He'd been tempted to ask her if she was intending to come in and hold it for him while he pissed.

Managing to slip off though the crowd, Heero headed for the vending vans and not the trailer as Relena would expect him to. He intended to grab a coffee and see if he could sneak into the public area to watch Duo's bronc ride. He'd only managed to catch snatches of the other cowboy so far, Relena always managing to be right there and in the way when Duo was competing.

This time he was lucky. He wormed his way through the small crowd to the side. The view wasn't the best, but it was enough, the main crowd being by the stands and therefore the better view. Heero bit his lip as the chute opened and a brown body charged out. Arrow was a streamlined animal and knew all the tricks in the book. His body almost bent double as he bucked and spun, crow hopping across the arena and sending Duo from side to side on his back.

The clock was counting down, Duo felt his balance slipping and gripped even harder with his knees. Heero's heart was in his mouth as the pair in the arena continued to pit their wits against each other. Wufei was closing in along with Quatre as the clock continued to tick away. Just when Duo thought he couldn't hold on any longer the siren went and Wufei was beside him. His free hand dropped to the rig, helping to keep him on the bronc as Wufei drew alongside. Reaching out, Duo snagged the pick-up guy around the waist, Wufei's arm grasping Duo around the shoulders and pulling him away from the horse.

He set Duo down, the cowboy acknowledging the crowd with a smile and a wave before leaving the arena. Heero watched, the smile on his face appearing when Duo made the time. Seeing the man walk off towards the chutes, he realized with a jolt that he'd need to shift his ass to get Wing ready for the bulldogging and roping events. There would be a short lunch break whilst the barrel racing took place, but that wouldn't take too long. With a soft grunt, he pushed his way back out of the crowd to return to the trailer and Wing. No doubt Relena would also be there and demand to know where he'd been.

Relena was waiting, looking quite irate when Heero made it back to the trailer. He listened to her rant with half an ear as he fetched Wing's gear. He glanced across to Duo's trailer, noting Scythe still in his yard which meant Duo wasn't back yet. When asked to explain where he'd been, Heero had been tempted to tell the woman to fuck off, what he did and where he went was his business, but he bit his tongue and came up with an excuse of needing to speak with the rodeo doctor.

That sent Relena into a full blown mother mode, insisting she wanted to check his leg and make sure for herself that he was okay. Seemed she'd forgotten about her little outburst earlier. Whilst Heero didn't particularly like lying to her, she had left him with no choice, and he'd rather suffer through her fussing than her snide remarks.

He managed to dodge most of Relena's attempts to make sure he was okay and answered her questions in a vague manner whilst he got the stallion ready. With Wing all saddled up, Heero led the stallion from the yard to go and warm up. He had another half an hour before the bulldogging and he wanted Wing fully alert. With his low, and one, 'no score' from earlier, Heero was well aware that he'd most likely slipped into second place for the title. As he began to ride away, he noticed Duo walking across the paddock to the trailer and changed course to intercept.

Seeing the paint coming towards him, Duo's eyes lit up and a smile graced his lips. "How's it going, Heero? Sorry to see you get a low score in the bull ride and a no score in the saddle bronc. I don't think anyone would have managed to stay on that horse today."

"I'm doing okay so far, and as far as the scores go," he shrugged, "that's just the way it is."

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

"I plan to more than make up for it in the bulldogging and roping though," Heero said with a gleam in his eyes.

"Is that a challenge?" Duo returned, raising an eyebrow.

"If you want it to be."

"You're on. What's the prize?"

Heero thought long and hard, his cheeks flushing slightly as his mind told him what he'd like for the prize. Seeing the flush, Duo had an idea of what was possibly going through Heero's mind.

Before Heero could speak, Relena was upon them.

"Heero? I thought you were going to warm Wing up? The bulldogging will be starting soon," she interrupted and then turned to Duo. "Hello there, Duo. How are you today?"

"I'm fine, ma'am. Thank you for asking. And how are you?"

"I'll be a lot better once this rodeo is over. I'm worried sick that Heero's going to hurt himself again," she replied.

Duo turned his concerned gaze to Heero. "I wasn't aware that you'd hurt yourself. Nothing serious, I hope?"

"Just a little jarring, that's all," Heero replied, his heart warmed that Duo was obviously concerned about him and a small smile found its way to his lips.

The concern didn't go unnoticed by Relena either; or Heero's response. She scowled to herself. "Heero will be fine, I'll make sure to look after him properly," she stated firmly, her tone holding an edge to it.

Not wanting to get into an argument and remembering Trowa's words regarding the woman's possessive streak, Duo thought he'd better get himself out of there. "Look, I'm sorry, but I really need to get going and saddle Scythe up. I'll talk to you later at the party," he said and excused himself.

"Party?" Relena turned her eyes to Heero. "What party?"

"We have been invited to a party after the rodeo. It's a sort of get together thing for the cowboys, Trowa's organizing it," Heero informed her. "I told Trowa we would both go."

"You accepted without asking me first?"

"If you don't want to-"

"Of course I'd like to go," Relena cut in quickly. "It's just that it's polite to ask first. Oh, I don't know if I have anything suitable to wear."

"Jeans will be fine," Heero muttered.

"I'll have to go see what I've got with me," Relena mumbled and with her mind now firmly on the party that evening, she drifted back towards the trailer.

Heero turned away and began to ride off once more, a wide grin on his face once he knew Relena wouldn't be able to see it. At least he would be free of his shadow for a little while.

#

Wing was warmed up nicely, the paint responding to the slightest touch from Heero which gave Heero a lot of confidence going into the bulldogging event. Not that Heero doubted his skills, but with the addition of the challenge from Duo, Heero was even more determined to win. Riding across to the muster area, Heero thought again about the challenge and what prize he would claim for winning. With Relena's interruption, they hadn't agreed on anything, but after all was said and done, Heero would very much like to have another kiss from the other cowboy for his prize.

A proper kiss.

The fleeting brush of lips against his own had been enough to stir something deep inside, but Heero wasn't too sure exactly what that something was. He figured if he could get a proper kiss from Duo, it would help him to decide if he was, indeed, seriously attracted to the other cowboy.

Once he had his answer, then he would be able to figure out what to do about it.

He caught the movement of the appaloosa from the corner of his eye and drew rein, turning in his saddle to watch as Duo finished up his own warm up. Heero had to admit, the other cowboy was an excellent rider, blending with his horse perfectly. They were the perfect partnership, Duo seemed to have a knack with Scythe; and not just Scythe, any horse Duo seemed to come into contact with was drawn to the cowboy's soft manner and gentle nature.

He could easily see Duo succeeding in his dream of breeding top cow ponies. _'Actually, that was something he wouldn't mind doing himself,'_ he thought. Get out of the cattle and move more into the horse side of things. He'd had a little success with the cow ponies he and his father had bred – Wing was a testament to that. Why not go into it full time?

With those thoughts racing through his head, Heero had a mental dream of Duo and himself, settled comfortably on their own ranch and breeding top cow ponies. Duo taking care of the breeding program and the pair of them breaking the horses in, educating them and selling them off at a profit.

"You're going to miss your turn and lose the challenge."

Heero jumped a mile as the words hit home. "Wha-? He spun around in his saddle to see Duo watching him, an amused smile on his face.

"They're calling us all to muster and you're second to go. If you don't shift it, you'll miss out and I'll win the challenge." Duo added a lick of his lips to the words and barely held the chuckle when he saw the shiver pass through Heero's body.

Heero wondered if maybe letting Duo win wouldn't be a bad idea. "Ah, sorry, I was miles away. Better move then." He gave Wing a nudge and the stallion moved forward.

Duo let Scythe fall into step beside the paint, noting both stallions were keeping an eye on each other, but neither one game to take a nip at the other – as much as they would have liked to, they were too well mannered for that sort of thing. But all bets were off once they were back in their yards!

"Happy thoughts?" Duo asked, referring to Heero's absent state from before.

"Huh? Oh, yes, thank you," Heero replied, suddenly very much aware of how close they were riding side by side.

"Where's the leech?"

"Pardon?"

Duo chuckled. "Sorry, I shouldn't call her that, but after the way she's been stuck to you all day she does kinda remind me of a leech."

Heero laughed, Duo decided he liked hearing that laugh and vowed to hear it again and again if he had his way.

"She's probably going through every item of clothing she brought to find something to wear to the party tonight."

"Women." Duo rolled his eyes.

"Yeah."

The pair arrived at the muster area and Heero headed straight for the steward by the start box. The first cowboy was already there and about to enter the arena. After being reminded of the need to be on time in future, the steward had Heero wait to the side. Duo wished him good luck and rode away to find a spot to watch.

The bulldogging was hotly contended and the end result saw the top three separated by just hundredths of a second. Heero lived up to his promise and won the event, beating Duo by just two-hundredths of a second. He smirked in Duo's direction when the results were announced, Duo tipping his hat in recognition.

'_One event down and one to go,' _thought Heero.

The pair didn't get the chance to speak to each other again as Relena appeared just after the placings were announced and attached herself to Heero once more. Duo had to be content to watch the object of his desire from a distance.

The arena was given a quick rake over and then the calves were herded into the corral for the roping event. Duo had drawn fourth and Heero sixth. Determined not to be late for his event this time, Heero managed to break away from Relena and be over by the start box before Duo rode in.

"Good luck," Heero said as he rode up.

"Thanks. Same to you," Duo replied.

Heero had a sudden thought. "Duo?"

"Hmm?"

"What happens if you win the roping? I mean, I know what happens, but what about our challenge?"

Duo's eyes gave an evil twinkle. "If we draw, we both get to claim a prize," he replied. "Ah, better go, it's my turn."

Heero just sat in his saddle digesting those words, then a grin spread over his face. Either way he would get something.

The calf shot out into the arena, Scythe hot on its heels. Duo swung the lariat and landed the loop perfectly. Scythe came to a sliding stop as Duo hit the ground running, piggin' string in his mouth and eyes locked on the calf. Moments later, Duo's hands went up in the air and the calf lay tied on the ground.

It was a good time. Actually, it was a damn fast time and Heero wasn't sure he could beat it. "Guess we'd better really give it our best, Wing." A pat to the paint's shoulder accompanied the words.

Wing snorted and pawed the ground. He could do much better than that spotted excuse for a cow pony!

Duo exited and Heero rode over to take his place by the entry. The next cowboy went and then it was Heero's turn.

Wing shot out of the start box like he'd been fired from a gun. Heero's eyes were firmly fixed on the calf and the lariat swung overhead. The rope landed, Wing slamming on the brakes as Heero jumped from the paint's back, ran the length of the rope and grabbed the calf. The piggin' string was deployed and Heero quickly had his calf tied. The judge inspected the calf and gave the all clear, Heero waving to the crowd as he remounted and rode out of the arena.

"Not bad, Heero. Not bad at all," Duo congratulated. Shifting slightly in his saddle, he lowered his voice so that only Heero could hear him. "Okay, you beat me in both events, so I guess that means you won the challenge."

Heero's breathing became shallow and his heart pounded in his chest.

"Let me know at the party tonight what you want for your prize and I'll deliver." Duo's voice was husky, his eyes promising anything and everything.

Swallowing hard, Heero nodded. "You can count on it."

tbc...


	12. Chapter 12

**Many thanks to all for reading and warm hugs for the kind reviews - your feedback is very much appreciated.**

Sorry for the delay in getting this one out - muse ran into a brick wall and then when he got over it... Well, let's just say I'm really happy with how this chapter came out and I hope you all enjoy it too. It's a little longer too to make up for the delay. *snugs* Shen ^_^

"Cowboy"

October 2010 ShenLong

Chapter 12

_[It's the ropes and the reins  
And the joy and the pain  
And they call the thing, Rodeo_

_Rodeo – Garth Brooks] _

With the conclusion of the rodeo many of the cowboys packed up their gear, horses and trailers and began their treks homeward. The bulls, calves and broncs were moved to a couple of large holding paddocks adjoining the grounds that the rodeo was held in; they would be transported out after a few days of rest to the location of the next rodeo.

Some of the workers associated with the rodeo decided to take advantage of the couple of days 'downtime' and hit the local town in search of a good time. The remaining cowboys and rodeo hands settled their animals for the evening and either settled themselves or prepared for the party Trowa had organized.

Having fed Scythe and made sure the appaloosa had a full bucket of fresh water, Duo turned his attentions to his own appearance and comfort for the evening ahead. With a large number of people having left, it was much easier to get a stall in the ablutions block, something Duo was grateful for as he wanted to wash his hair. It always needed a good scrub after a rodeo, the sweat, dirt and dust finding its way into the thick plait and causing his scalp to itch. Normally he would wait until he got home to wash it as it took a large amount of shampoo, hot water and time to clean it properly. With there being only a few people left, he felt no guilt about the amount of hot water he used.

Washing his skin, he couldn't help the tingle in his nether regions when he thought about Heero and the challenge. He wondered what Heero would want for his prize? Would it be something simple? Or something a little more... involved? Duo shivered. He knew that whatever Heero asked for, he would give.

He could sense that Heero was still a little uncertain, but Duo wasn't completely sure what Heero was uncertain about. Was he unsure of his feelings? Was he wary about feeling something for another cowboy? Duo could guess that Heero had never been involved with another male on any level other than friendship. He'd let Heero know he was interested and Heero had confirmed he wasn't sure what he wanted, but all the signals seemed to be there.

All this thinking was starting to confuse him!

Wringing out the excess water from his hair, Duo shut off the faucet, wrapped a towel around his hair and another around his waist before stepping out of the stall. One thing was for certain, they did need to talk. Before they went any further with whatever _this _was they were currently doing, they needed to find out just what the other person wanted or expected.

'_Now that could be a little tricky,' _Duo thought. With Relena practically attached to Heero's hip it would be difficult to get a moment alone to try and talk. They'd tried all day during the rodeo, but every time Duo had approached Heero, Relena had been there and so he'd stayed away. Heero had warned him that Relena just might be suspicious of them; but what was there to be suspicious about?

'_That kiss,' _his conscience informed him.

But it had been dark, there was no way Relena could have possibly seen anything – could there?

Duo pulled on his boxers. Regardless of anything else, they _had_ to talk tonight.

# # #

"Are you sure I look alright?" Relena asked yet again as she turned in front of the mirror, checking her outfit.

"You look fine," Heero replied wearily. They'd been having this conversation for the past fifteen minutes and three changes of clothes.

"Maybe I should wear the blue blouse?"

Heero glanced at his watch. "Relena, what you have on is perfectly okay. We need to get going, the party started ten minutes ago and I'm sure you don't want to miss out on anything."

"Oh dear, is that the time already? Maybe you're right, I'll leave my outfit as it is. I'll just grab my purse."

Rolling his eyes and letting go a soft sigh, Heero opened the trailer door and stepped out. Duo's trailer was in darkness, the other cowboy having already left for the party. Scythe stood by the side of the trailer resting a hind leg and dozing. Wing was busy licking his feed bin clean and scouring the dirt for any stray bits of chaff.

"I'm ready," Relena stated as she stepped out of the trailer.

"Thank god for that," Heero muttered under his breath and closed the trailer door, locking it and pocketing the key. With Relena's arm linked through his own, they set off across the paddock towards the rodeo arena and grandstand. Just behind the grandstand was a large building. The building contained the stewards and officials offices to the one side, the rest of the space housed many food vendors, various stalls and a large bar area at the one end when the rodeo was in full swing. Tonight, it was just a huge, open area, bar still operating and several tables and chairs scattered around. A band made up of several of the cowboys themselves were off in one corner and a makeshift dance floor in front of them.

By the time Heero and Relena entered, the party was starting to get into full swing.

# # #

Duo had dressed carefully. He wanted to appear casual, but entice Heero as well. His black jeans rode low on his hips, fitting snugly around his groin and ass. His shirt was a black silk, top three buttons left undone to hint at the creamy skin underneath. A silver buckle on his belt was matched by the silver buckles on his black boots. Hair was neatly braided and a black hat sat jauntily to one side on his head. The cologne he wore was subtle, a musky scent that mixed perfectly with his own, male odor.

He oozed sex appeal.

And he _knew_ it.

"Oh, Duo. If I wasn't already with someone I'd jump you without a second thought," Quatre said as Duo approached the table he was sitting at.

"Not trying to get someone's attention, are we?" Trowa teased.

"All I can say is if they don't react to you dressed like that then they must be blind, or a member of the religious order. Shit, I think even the Pope would renounce his religion when confronted by you," Wufei stated as he ran an appraising eye over Duo.

Duo snickered and gave them all a cheeky grin. "Thanks, guys." He turned and ran his eye over the gathering crowd of people.

"He's not here yet," Trowa informed in an amused tone.

"Who?" Duo asked, trying to appear nonchalant

"Heero." Trowa rolled his eyes.

"Is it that evident?" Duo asked with a sigh.

"No, Duo, it isn't," Quatre replied. "We can see it, but then we are already aware of your interest and your orientation. I doubt anyone else would give it a second thought."

Duo heaved a sigh of relief. "I think I'll go get a drink. Anyone else need one?"

"I'm fine," Quatre replied.

"I wouldn't mind another beer, thanks," Wufei said.

"I'll sit on this one for a bit," Trowa stated and lifted his half full bottle.

"Back in a few." Duo sauntered off towards the bar to fetch himself a beer and one for Wufei.

Several eyes glanced approvingly at the young cowboy as he worked his way through the crowd, and by the time Duo returned to the table with the beers, he'd already been asked to dance four times, had his ass pinched twice and no less than two proposals of marriage.

"Shit, you can get the beers next time, Wufei," Duo growled.

Wufei laughed. "Serves you right for dressing like that."

Just as Duo was about to come back with a smart retort, he stopped, bottle half way to his mouth and eyes firmly fixed across the floor to the door.

Trowa nudged Quatre and nodded his head in the direction of Duo and then the door. "And he says he's not looking for anyone," he whispered.

Quatre chuckled, watching the various emotions playing around on Duo's face. The cowboy was certainly smitten. Quatre couldn't blame him either. Heero was handsome in a rugged way, but dressed as he was in low riding, hip hugging blue jeans, dark blue shirt and black hat on his head, he positively smoldered.

Heero entered the party area, Relena still holding onto his arm and began to scan around. He spotted a few familiar faces, but not the one he was seeking out. A second sweep of the area and he found where Duo was.

"Come on, Heero. Let's get a table. Oh look, there's Cody and Ginny." Relena waved to a cowboy and his girlfriend sitting across the room. "Let's go sit with them."

Heero didn't get the chance to protest, he was dragged across the floor and to the table where the cowboy sat before he knew what was going on. At least he had the comfort of knowing there were only a couple of tables between himself and where Duo was sitting.

Duo frowned when he saw Relena drag Heero to another table. He'd hoped they would sit with him and the others, in fact, he'd been counting on it. He had planned on getting Quatre to chat with the woman and keep her distracted whilst he managed to get Heero alone and have _that _talk – not to mention give Heero his reward for winning the challenge. Now he'd have to change his plans.

A pair of hands covered his eyes and Duo froze momentarily. "Guess who?" came a familiar voice.

"Hilde," Duo said in relief and relaxed as the hands moved away and his vision was once again restored.

"How are you, Duo?" the woman asked as she sat down next to him and pinched his beer.

"I'm fine," Duo replied swiping his beer back. "Where's your shadow?"

"Right behind you," came another voice.

Duo jumped in his chair and whirled around to see the red headed woman laughing at him. "Geeze, don't sneak up on me like that," he wheezed out.

"Getting old, are we?" Catherine asked as she took a seat next to Hilde.

"Never," came Duo's reply. "How come you two aren't working?"

"Trowa organized this shindig with some of the other cowboys so we told them they could supply the bar staff too, we wanted the night off to join in," Hilde told him.

Hilde and Catherine were also a part of the Rodeo staff. They worked in the bar area, serving the drinks to the patrons of the Rodeo wherever it was being held. They knew most of the cowboys and had a soft spot for Duo. Hilde had been sweet on Duo for a while, but when he'd politely told her he wasn't interested, that he was gay, instead of being horrified and calling him everything under the sun, she'd been quite accepting and they had become firm friends ever since.

When Duo had thought about it, Hilde's acceptance probably had something to do with Catherine. Cathy was Trowa's sister and having a gay brother didn't make one bit of difference to Catherine. With Hilde being Catherine's best friend it stood to common sense the woman would also be accepting.

"Fair enough," Duo replied. The girls switched their attention to the other cowboys at the table, chatting easily with them all. Duo's attention wandered back across the tables to where a rather bored looking Heero sat with the leech still stuck to him. Suddenly, Duo had a thought.

Heero wasn't enjoying himself at all. He'd made idle conversation with Cody, but talking wasn't one of his strong points, he preferred to remain silent unless he had something worth saying. The chatter had petered out, another cowboy joining their table and conversing with Cody. Relena and Ginny were quite involved in their own gossip, and that left Heero free to sit and brood over how the hell he was going to manage to get away from Relena long enough to talk with Duo and claim his reward.

The hairs on the back of his neck began to prickle and he sensed someone staring at him. He raised his eyes and glanced across to be met with soft violet.

As their eyes locked, Duo gave a soft smile of sympathy. He raised his beer and motioned to the outside, raising his eyebrows in question at the same time.

Heero returned the smile and followed it with a slight incline of his head in Relena's direction and a small shrug of his shoulders.

Raising his beer again, Duo tapped it against his forehead and then pointed to the bar, holding up five fingers to indicate five minutes. Heero nodded to say he understood. With his message having made it across, Duo turned to the women to put the plan he'd come up with in action.

"Hilde? Can I talk to you for a moment, please?"

"Sure, Duo. What's up?"

Duo briefly explained to Hilde what was going on and made his request. Hilde listened, a grin spreading across her face. She glanced across to Heero's table and then back to Duo. "Ohh... he's cute," she said.

"Would you do it for me, Hil?"

Hilde's smile grew even more wicked. "You betcha."

"Thanks, I owe you big time."

"No problem, Duo. Hey, Catherine..."

Duo leaned back in his seat for a moment to calm his rapidly beating heart. Taking a swallow from his beer, he glanced at Heero and gave him the thumbs up.

Heero had no clue as to what was going on, all he could do was trust he'd interpreted Duo's signals correctly. Discreetly, he kept a watch on the other cowboy.

Catherine's eyes lit up when Hilde explained Duo's predicament what she wanted to do and she agreed immediately. Stealing a glance at Heero, Cathy turned to Duo and whispered, "Don't worry, Duo. We will keep her occupied. Just give us a few minutes to get the ball rolling."

"Thanks, I really appreciate this."

"No problem. Now, sit back and let the 'masters' get to work." Cathy stood up, Hilde right behind her and the pair walked over to the table Heero and Relena were sitting at. Both women had met Relena several times and whilst they were by no means close friends, they were good friends.

Relena looked up as the pair arrived at their table and gave a polite smile.

"Mind if we join you?" Hilde asked.

"Feel free," Heero replied and stood up. "I'll just get a couple more chairs."

Whilst Heero fetched another two chairs, Hilde made sure to sit in the one Heero had vacated – right next to Relena. When Heero returned with the other chairs, Catherine immediately took the one next to Hilde, leaving Heero to sit between her and Cody.

Watching the scene unfolding from across the room, a smirk crossed Duo's face. He caught Heero's eye and nodded towards the bar. Heero nodded back. Duo stood up. "I'll be back shortly," he told the rest of the group and before they could say a word, he strode off towards the bar.

"Would anyone like a drink?" Heero asked.

"I'm fine," Hilde replied.

"I've still got a full glass," Catherine responded.

Ginny and Cody both declined, along with Relena.

"Okay, I'm just going to get myself another beer. Back soon," he said and got up. He didn't look at Relena, the woman not being able to protest as Hilde was engaging her in conversation and it would be rude to interrupt. With a deep sigh of relief, Heero made his way through the crowd, eyes looking for Duo.

Managing to get to the bar without any problems on the way, Duo sidled around until he was in a position where he would be able to see Heero approach but keep the pair of them out of view of both his table and Relena's eyes. He kept a close watch on the people around the bar and when he spotted Heero walking up, he gave a small wave.

Seeing the wave, Heero threaded his way through the gathered crowd at the bar and around the side to where Duo was standing. "Hey," he said quietly, a soft smile on his lips. "Thanks for the distraction and letting me escape."

Duo returned the smile. "No problem. Hilde and Catherine will keep Relena occupied for a while, long enough for us to have a bit of a talk at least. Want to stay here and chat or go outside?"

"I think I'd prefer to go outside, it's a bit quieter out there and more private," Heero replied nervously.

"Fine with me." Picking up his beer, Duo turned and led the way through the crowd to a side door and slipped outside. Glancing around, he continued to walk away from the building, moving towards the grandstand and disappearing underneath it. Once he deemed they were far enough away from the party, Duo stopped and turned around. His breath caught as he took in Heero's form in the moonlight that penetrated through the wooden frame of the grandstand above them.

Heero was equally in awe of the other cowboy. The soft light of the moon bathed Duo in her silvery glow, the man seeming to belong to a completely different world, one only the fey dared to inhabit. The confusion grew a touch in his mind, but he vowed to know one way or the other what he wanted by the end of this night.

"Heero?" Duo's voice was low, soft and husky. "I think we need to have that talk," Duo began.

Moving closer, Heero looked deep into sparkling violet. "I think we should."

Taking a deep breath, Duo decided to take the plunge. "Heero, you said before you weren't sure what you wanted, that you were confused. Have you figured things out yet? I'm not trying to push you or rush you into anything at all that you're not comfortable with, but I feel we do need to get a few things out into the open first, then we can move from there if there is still something between us."

"I'm still not sure what is going on in my mind, what it is I want or need, Duo; but I am starting to figure a few things out and maybe once I tell you what is going through my mind, you might help me to understand better."

"I think that's a fair trade," Duo smiled. "Heero, in case you hadn't already figured it out, I'm gay. I've been gay for as long as I can remember. I don't make it common knowledge though as there are still quite a few bigots around and I don't need my life becoming an unbearable hell just 'cause someone else doesn't believe I have a right to exist and love another man."

That made sense to Heero and he nodded.

"I like you, Heero. I like you a lot," Duo breathed as he stepped a little closer. "And I think I may be right in saying the signals you seem to be sending out to me, mean you like me too. Am I right?"

"Duo, I've never been with another man in my life other than friends. I always thought I was only attracted to women. I've been with Relena for a few years and I guess I'd planned on marrying her at some stage, settling down and having the whole wife, kids, white post and rail fencing and herd of cattle thing."

Duo snorted. "Don't you mean the white picket fence and dog?"

"Nah, not enough room for the herd of cattle. I'll already have the dog anyway."

Duo snickered.

"It wasn't until I saw you that I began to question my entire existence. For the first time I was attracted to another person, more specifically a male person. For someone that's only ever been with women, that scared the shit out of me. I didn't know what to think, how to react. Suddenly I was having all these unusual thoughts and feelings, things I should only be having towards another woman, but I was feeling them for a man. Have you any idea how frightening that can be?"

Duo nodded. "Yeah, I do."

"The hardest part of all though, is that despite how scared I am, I want to know you better. I do like you, Duo, I like you a lot too, but I don't know how to proceed, what to do; hell, I don't even know if I'm gay!"

Resting a hand on Heero's shoulder, Duo looked into Heero's blue eyes, his own full of sympathy and compassion. "No one can answer those questions but you, Heero. To answer those questions you need to let go of any and all inhibitions, forget all the negative shit you've been fed over the years in regards to gay men and learn for yourself."

Heero lowered his eyes and gave a frustrated sigh. "I know what you're saying, but I don't want something that's going to last just a couple of days." Heero raised his eyes to meet with Duo's again. "If I am gay, or even bisexual, I want a relationship, I want to share a deeper connection with the other person, wake up with them beside me in the morning, share the chores, the laughter and the tears, not be alone with the scorn..." Heero swallowed, closed his eyes and shut up, he figured he'd said enough and Duo should be able to interpret what he was trying to say from the information he'd given him.

Thinking long and hard on Heero's words, Duo could fully understand what was going through Heero's mind now. The cowboy wasn't completely sure of his orientation and didn't want to risk a one night stand or similar to get an answer. He wanted more from his chosen partner. Put simply, Heero was afraid.

Afraid of making a commitment to another man only to have his partner dump him after a one night stand and leave him to the ridicule of society.

Heero stood to lose a lot.

"I'm glad you feel that way, Heero."

Blue eyes opened and blinked. Duo's soft smile greeted him.

"I don't want a one night stand either. I've had many men try to get me into the sack over the years. Just because I have long hair I guess they all seem to think I'm an easy target, more likely to play the feminine role; but they soon learn otherwise. I want a career – breeding cow ponies. I want my own ranch, secure life, money in the bank – but I also want a special person to share it all with. I want someone who cares about me for who I am, is interested in the mind as well as the body. Someone who will share my hopes and dreams, work with me to succeed in them, support me when I need it and accept the same in return. I want to be able to wake up in the morning with that special person beside me, go to bed at night and snuggle together, share a cocoa and watch movies. I want a partner, an equal, a lover... But most of all, I want someone I can love with all my heart who will love me back, unconditionally, and spend the rest of their life with me." Duo ducked his head when he'd finished his speech.

It took Heero a moment for the words to completely register and when they did, he felt warm all over. Here was someone who, like him, was scared of making a commitment in case it all went wrong. The fog began to thin in Heero's mind and for the first time since he'd laid eyes on Duo and felt those first stirrings of interest, he knew what he wanted.

Duo.

"I – I'm still unsure of how to react, what to do, but, Duo, I'd really like to learn more; and I'd like it very much if you were the one to teach me, show me, help me to come to terms with all this. I want to discover these new feelings, but only with you. What you said, what you want, I – I want the same things. Do you think there's a chance for us?"

Duo raised a hand and cupped Heero's cheek. "I think there's a very good chance, Heero. I'm willing to give it a try if you are... but..."

"But?" questioned Heero as he raised an eyebrow and leaned into the touch.

"What about Relena?" Duo's thumb began to caress Heero's cheek.

_Crap._

"I'm not sure about Relena. What I mean is, I know I don't care for her other than a friend any longer, I haven't for a while now. I know I need to break up with her, tell her that her goals and aims in life aren't the same as mine and end this now before it gets ugly."

"She isn't going to be happy and could make life difficult for you, Heero - and me. Somehow I can't see her taking the news that you're leaving her for another man going down too well," Duo stated.

"She doesn't need to know I'm involved with another man, that's none of her business and I have no intention of telling her. She knows we've been drifting apart for a while now, she doesn't want me to continue with the rodeo and I'm not about to give it up yet. Leave Relena to me, I'll settle things with her just as soon as I can."

Duo smiled. "Okay. I trust you to do that. Now, I do recall there being a bet on before, a bet that you won? What would you like for your reward, Heero?" Duo's voice turned low and seductive, his eyes half closing as he moved closer until their bodies were almost touching.

Heero felt the heat rise several notches. He knew what he wanted all right, but asking for it was another matter.

"Heero? What do you want?" Duo's breath was ghosting across Heero's lips.

"I want... I want..."

"Yes?" Duo purred.

"I want another kiss, a proper one," Heero whispered out.

"It will be my pleasure," murmured Duo and brought their bodies together. His hand that had been cupping Heero's cheek slid behind to the nape of Heero's neck. Duo's other arm raised up and wrapped itself around Heero's waist. Tilting his head slightly, he licked his lips and moved in, closing his eyes.

Heero's arms hesitantly wound their way around Duo's waist, head also tilting slightly as he watched Duo's lips closing in on his own. Blue eyes fluttered shut as warmth flooded his body. Duo's lips were soft, pliant and moved sensuously against his own. The tip of a tongue flicked lightly over his bottom lip and Heero obediently opened his mouth slightly. That tongue teased gently before sliding inside and exploring, traveling around and locating sensitive spots.

Groaning softly, Heero shyly brought his own tongue forth and touched it to Duo's. The slick muscles stroked against each other before Heero followed Duo's retreating tongue with his own into Duo's mouth and let himself explore the inner sweetness of the other cowboy.

The kiss broke when air became a vital necessity, both men opting to remain in each other's arms whilst they recovered from the intensity of that one kiss.

Heero knew without a doubt now that he'd fallen and fallen hard for the other cowboy.

tbc...


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, it belongs to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow the guys from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. I don't own the song 'Rodeo' either. It belongs to Garth Brooks and as such all rights remain his. This fic is based loosely on the lyrics. Written for pleasure not profit.

Pairing: 2x1x2, past 1xR (sorry!) 3x4

Rating: NC 17

Warnings: Angst, fluff, sap, yaoi, Lemons, Lime, AU

Summary: Heero is a rodeo rider, the best on the circuit and looks set to remain there until an up and coming young cowboy appears on the scene.

AN: This fic is based loosely on the lyrics of 'Rodeo' by Garth Brooks - although it is not a song fic.

Dedication: To my lovely beta; Sakura for giving me the plot bunny and for all her hard work in editing my stuff. (No easy feat!) Thanks hun! You're the best!

"Cowboy"

October 2010 ShenLong

Chapter 13

_[It'll drive a cowboy crazy  
It'll drive the man insane  
And he'll sell off everything he owns  
Just to pay to play the game_

_Rodeo – Garth Brooks] _

The music from the band drifted through the evening air and caressed the two cowboys' ears as they continued to stand and simply hold each other.

Heero was the first to break away from the embrace. Reluctantly he let his arms drop and moved slightly away, blue eyes opening and staring into questioning violet. "As much as I am enjoying this, I think I'd better head back inside. Relena must be getting suspicious by now and the last thing we need is for her to cause a scene," he said softly.

Duo gave a sigh. "I guess you're right." Picking up his beer from where he'd placed it on the ground, Duo straightened up. "I suggest I sneak back in the door first and let you know if she's on the prowl or still with Hilde and Catherine. If we are lucky, those two will have kept her chatting and we can return to the bar and make out like we've been standing there and talking for a while."

Heero felt a small shudder pass though his body when Duo said the words: 'make out'. "I agree," he replied and called his mind back from the gutter.

With soft footsteps, the pair snuck back to the open doorway, Heero waiting just outside whilst Duo went in and checked if the coast was clear. Spotting Relena still at the table with Hilde in full gossip mode, he motioned to Heero to enter.

Walking in as if he'd just been outside for a stroll, Heero worked his way to the bar, noting how Duo had picked a spot that would be difficult for Relena to see from where she was sitting. He had to hand it to the other cowboy, Duo was pretty sneaky. He could always claim he'd been there the whole time, it was Relena who couldn't see him.

"You guys want anything?" said the cowboy who was playing barkeep for the night.

"Ah, I'll have a beer," Heero requested.

"You?" the barkeep asked, looking at Duo with a smile on his face.

Duo's eyes raked over the display of bottles behind the bar and with a glint of mischief in his eye, he looked directly at Heero as he placed his order. "Yeah, I think I'll have a shot this time; a Cock Sucking Cowboy, please."

The bar keep snorted but went to fetch the drinks.

Heero almost choked when Duo placed his order. "A - _what_?" he hissed.

"Cock Sucking Cowboy," Duo repeated, the grin on his face getting wider by the minute. Lowering his voice, he added in a whisper, "One can always live in hope, Heero. You should try one sometime, I guarantee you will just love a cock sucking cowboy, it will blow your mind." '_Amongst other things,' _he added silently.

Violet eyes held a promise of wicked things in them and Heero had to swallow hard.

"Ah, maybe I will," he managed to choke out.

The bar keep returned with the drinks and Duo paid for them, waving off Heero's attempts to pay for his own. A shadow loomed behind them and both men turned to see Trowa standing there, empty beer bottle in his hand. Seeing the shot glass, Trowa raised an eyebrow. Duo just shrugged and downed the shot.

Trowa ordered another beer for himself and shook his head at Duo's antics. "I think you should head back to our table. Relena is looking very agitated," he warned Duo.

Darting a glance across the room, Duo saw what Trowa had mentioned. Relena was beginning to look rather frustrated and he guessed it wouldn't be long before she started to look for Heero. "Might be an idea," he muttered. "Heero, I'll hopefully get to talk to you again later, but meanwhile," Duo handed over a slip of paper. "Keep it away from Relena. If I don't get to talk to you again, I'll see you at the next rodeo and good luck with telling her." With a soft smile, Duo turned and melted back into the crowd.

Taking the piece of paper, Heero felt his heart plummet with Duo's departure. He glanced at the paper and grinned to himself. It was Duo's phone number along with a short message. _'Call me.' _Tucking the paper into his pocket, he picked up his beer and went to return to his table when a hand to his arm stopped him. He looked up into emerald eyes.

"Before you go, Heero, I'd like a quick word?"

Lowering his eyes, Heero nodded.

"I'm not going to preach to you, you're a grown man and don't need that shit, what I do want to say though is that Duo is my friend, and I look out for my friends. He seems pretty smitten with you and whilst I'm not one to interfere in other people's lives I have a few words of advice for you. If you are serious about becoming involved with him you need to get rid of Relena, and quickly. Do not hurt him, trust me when I say I am _not_ a nice person to know when my friends have been hurt. Understand?"

"I have no intention of hurting him," Heero defended. "This is all still very new to me and I'm not sure exactly what is going on, but I do know that I care a lot about him, I feel something different for him and I want to discover what that is. I have already spoken with him and I'll tell you the same as I told him. Relena and I have been drifting apart for a while now and I fully intend to let her know that whatever was between us is now gone."

"Good. Treat him right and you won't have any objections from any of us." Trowa raised his beer in salute.

"He is lucky to have such good friends," Heero replied. "I'll talk to you later." Once more Heero turned and started to walk away, only to be pulled up short when he almost collided with another person. "Sorry," he began to apologize.

"Heero? Where have you been?"

Looking up, Heero discovered it was Relena he'd nearly collided with. "Sorry, I got talking to a couple of cowboys and one of the rodeo clowns at the bar," he said. It wasn't a complete lie, he had been talking to another cowboy at the bar... and outside... but Relena didn't need to know that, plus Trowa was still standing just a few feet away from him and obviously heard the conversation.

Relena snorted. She didn't seem to buying that for one minute. She searched around with her eyes but didn't find what she was looking for. As she was about to open her mouth and start again, Trowa took sympathy on the other cowboy. With his beer in hand, he brushed past and stopped briefly.

"Sorry if I kept Heero away from you, we were having such an interesting conversation I forgot he would have someone waiting for him. Speaking of which, I'd better get back to my table too or they might send out a search party." Trowa nodded in the direction of his table where Duo was sitting and obviously involved in a deep conversation with Quatre.

Relena's eyes narrowed as she took in the sight, but there wasn't anything she could do or say about it, she had to accept both Heero and Trowa's word. "That's quite alright, I do admit I was starting to get a little worried about Heero as he'd been gone for a while."

"My apologies again, ma'am." Without another word, Trowa continued on his way to his table, relieved he'd managed to pull Heero, and Duo for that matter, out of what could have been a very uncomfortable situation.

"Did you want another drink, Relena?" Heero asked, his face a mask of innocence.

"Pardon? Oh, yes, please," Relena replied, still clearly not completely believing what she'd just been told but unable to prove anything otherwise.

Heero fetched the drink and with Relena hanging onto his arm, returned to their table.

#

When Trowa returned, Duo gave him a questioning look, he'd seen Relena approach the bar and speak with Trowa. Trowa gave him a brief explanation of what had transpired. "Be careful, Duo. I have a funny feeling that she's not going to let go easily."

"I plan on being careful, Tro. I've had a good talk with Heero and whilst he's still a little unsure, he does know what he wants. We both agreed to take things slow and see what develops. He said he would talk to Relena so I have to trust him to tell her it's over between them. I know she's not going to be happy, who would when you've spent several years of your life in a steady relationship, and with a hot guy like Heero? But from what I've seen and heard, she's the one who is responsible for the relationship starting to fall apart with her demands on Heero." Duo glanced at Trowa, "And no, I'm not going to go into details there."

"You sure it's not just Heero looking for a way out?" Quatre asked, joining in on the conversation.

"No, I'm pretty sure he's not," Duo replied slowly. "He does appear genuine to me."

Without all the facts, Quatre and Trowa had to be content with what little Duo was prepared to tell them and trust that the other cowboy knew what he was doing.

"I wish you all the best, Duo, really I do, but watch out for her, I can't help the uneasy feeling I get when around her." Trowa shuddered.

"What makes you so sure she will try anything, Tro?"

Trowa shrugged. "I've heard things about her from time to time, she's very possessive and jealous, she comes from a wealthy family and being an only child she was doted upon and given pretty much anything she wanted. She can also be vindictive if she thinks she's been wronged."

Quatre's eyebrows shot up. "Really? Like what?"

"I heard a rumor once, ages ago. Remember though, this was only a rumor and how much truth is in it I have no idea, it could be complete bullshit for all I know."

"Get to the point," Quatre growled and poked his new lover in the ribs.

Trowa sent a mild glare at the blonde. "I heard she'd been going out with this guy a while before Heero, quite wealthy but a real weasel type. Anyway, this guy was supposedly seeing another woman on the side and Relena found out about it. The woman suddenly came down with a very bad case of food poisoning, almost died from it."

"That doesn't mean that Relena was responsible," Duo pointed out. "Lots of people get food poisoning each year and some react so badly that they are hospitalized and a few do die of it."

"I know that," replied Trowa. "But both this woman and the guy ordered the same meal at a restaurant. He didn't get sick, just her. I also heard that Relena was good friends with one of the kitchen hands at that restaurant." Trowa left the words hanging in the air.

"Surely you don't think Relena would go that far?" Quatre whispered.

Trowa shrugged. "I don't know. Like I said, it was a rumor I heard, but Duo," Trowa looked the cowboy in the eye. "Whatever you do, watch your back."

Duo nodded. Trowa's little story had shaken him, no doubt about that, but he wasn't sure just how much truth was in it. That was the problem with rumors. It didn't stop him from wanting Heero though. If the woman _was_ like that then Heero would be far better off without her in his life at all!

"Thanks for the warning, Trowa. I'll make sure to keep my wits about me and I promise not to go out to eat at any restaurants," Duo said, attempting to lighten the mood a little.

#

The evening continued on, Duo didn't move from the table for the rest of the night, opting to simply sit and watch people dancing or chat with his fellow cowboys. His mind continued to wander over the information Trowa had shared and then invariably went back to Heero and the feeling of the other cowboy in his arms – not to mention the taste of him. The encounter had been all too brief for Duo's liking and he longed to be able to hold Heero again, to kiss him deeply, show him just how much Duo was interested in and cared about him.

From what he'd felt with his hands through Heero's shirt, the other cowboy was well muscled. Duo knew his own body was trim and he had a reasonably good physique, but Heero... Duo swallowed. Hard muscle had moved beneath the shirt when they'd kissed and Duo had wanted more, so very much more, and it had only been his steely determination that had managed to stop him from taking things further. He sincerely hoped that Heero would want things to go deeper as they got to know each other better.

He also hoped it wouldn't be too long before Heero told Relena to get lost.

There were only two rodeos remaining in the current season; two chances to get together, to start dating and hopefully cement their relationship. Once the season finished he would be back on his ranch and doing his best to look for and buy up mares to start his dream. He really hoped that Relena would be out of the picture by then, he didn't think he could go the entire off season without seeing Heero.

Come to think of it, he still didn't know where Heero lived. He'd given Heero his phone number and hoped that Heero would call him; if and when he did he prayed it would be with the news that Relena was gone and they were free to pursue their budding relationship. Once that happened, they would need to talk some more.

"Stop thinking so hard."

Duo looked up and smiled sheepishly at Quatre. "Can't help it."

"Duo, if it's meant to be it will happen. Let things develop at their own pace and stop trying to plan out your future; love doesn't work that way."

"I guess so. I can't help but worry and think about the other things, such as will Heero expect me to sell up everything and move to his ranch? Or will he do the same thing and move to live with me on mine?"

"I think it's a little early to be thinking along those lines," Quatre laughed. "For goodness sakes, you're not even dating yet and you've only kissed him once."

"Twice."

"Pardon?"

"Twice." Duo's face took on a dreamy look.

"When?"

"Tonight. We slipped out the back to have a bit of a talk, about us. He wanted another kiss, a _proper_ one. I gave him one."

"I'll bet you did," Quatre mused. "Duo, I'm not trying to interfere here, just offer some friendly advice; take it slowly, one step at a time. If it _is_ love and meant to be, everything will sort itself out and slot into place. Trust me." The blonde gave a soft smile and turned his adoring eyes to Trowa.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," snickered Duo.

#

It was starting to get a little late and Relena was tired. She also noted Heero hiding a yawn or two behind his hand. Since he'd returned with her from the bar, he'd not left her side once, being a perfect gentleman and paying her the attention she felt she deserved. So preoccupied with herself, she didn't notice Heero cast the occasional, longing look in Duo's direction – or the soft, sympathetic looks, Duo sent in return.

Noticing how Heero's eyes were starting to close on him every now and then, she thought it best that they leave. Heero didn't disagree. He was tired and had a lot on his mind – namely how and when he was going to tell Relena that they were through.

Bidding their friends goodnight, the pair left and trekked back across the paddock to the trailer and Wing. They walked in silence, Heero's mind still busy with figuring out exactly what he was going to say to the woman currently attached to his arm. He decided it would be best to wait until they returned home to the ranch, then he could tell her and she could pack her things and move out. Once she was gone he would be able to call Duo and possibly arrange to meet somewhere. The next rodeo wasn't for another four weeks and Heero didn't think he could go that long without seeing Duo again.

With a start, Heero realized he had no idea where Duo lived.

Knowing his luck, Duo lived all the way across the other side of the States! He chuckled mentally at that. No, he didn't think Duo would live that far away, considering most of the rodeos on the professional circuit were held in the more 'inner' States.

He snickered to himself, finding out where the other cowboy lived would be the perfect excuse to call Duo sooner.

Reaching the trailer, Heero unlocked it and Relena stepped inside, switching on the light and heading directly for the small 'bedroom' section.

Heero went to check on Wing, giving the paint a friendly scratch behind the ears. "You don't know how easy you have it, Wing. None of these emotions to worry about, no ones feelings to hurt, no second guessing that you're doing the right thing. Sometimes I wish I didn't have emotions either," he whispered to the stallion.

Wing blew softly through his nostrils and tilted his head a little more, the scratching was nice.

"Why can't life be simple?" Heero muttered and glanced at Duo's trailer that remained in darkness. He could see Scythe in the moonlight standing alongside the trailer, resting a hind leg and dozing.

"Better shift myself or I'll have Relena harping at me again. Night, Wing." With one final pat to the paint, Heero went into the trailer.

After a couple of minutes, the light went out and Heero lay back in bed. Relena snuggled up against his side but he couldn't bring himself to wrap his arm around her, it felt like he would be betraying Duo if he did that. Instead, he rolled to his side, his back to the woman and pretended to go to sleep.

Relena felt a bit put out with Heero's ignoring of her. '_But then he was tired'_ she thought and dismissed it. Draping her own arm across his waist, she cuddled into his back and drifted off.

#

The party began to wind down, the long day catching up with most of the cowboys and pretty soon most people were leaving. Duo bid Hilde and Catherine good night and thanked them again for their help in running interference for him. Both girls were happy they'd been able to help and promised to do so again should Duo need them to. Trowa and Quatre also left, promising that if they didn't see Duo before they left on the 'morrow, they would catch up with him at the next rodeo in four weeks time. Wufei passed on his good nights and took his leave.

Gazing around, Duo noted that Heero and Relena had already left. Stuffing his hands into his pockets, he set out from the building across the paddock to where his trailer and horse awaited him. The light was off in Heero's trailer and that sent devious thoughts to his mind. Pictures of Heero lying spread on the bed... naked... and aroused...

Duo groaned. Looked like he just might have a date with his right hand tonight.

Scythe gave a low whinny when he heard his master groan and shifted towards the gates.

"Hey, boy. Finish all your dinner?' Duo asked as he rubbed the stallion between the eyes.

Scythe grunted and pushed his muzzle against Duo's chest.

"I guess I can give you some hay to keep you occupied. I'll just go change first." Leaving his horse watching him, Duo unlocked his trailer and stepped inside. Flipping on the light, he made his way to the small bedroom section and stripped off his shirt. Boots followed and then the jeans. Grabbing a pair of sweats, Duo tugged them on over his hips and slid his feet into his worn sneakers. With a yawn, he exited the trailer and went to the feed compartment.

Scythe began to grunt louder and gave a couple of whinnies as well.

"Yeah, yeah, it's coming, Scythe," Duo muttered as he managed to stuff the haynet full. Closing the door, he walked around to the other side. Scythe let fly with a loud neigh and that set Wing off. "Be quiet you damn animal," Duo scolded. "You'll wake the neighborhood with your noise."

Scythe didn't care. This was his haynet and that other stallion could take a hike if he thought he was getting any of it! He gave another neigh and followed it up with a squeal, just to let that patchwork excuse for a cow pony know he wasn't going to get so much as a sniff of his hay!

Wing snorted back and gave a few, low grunts of his own. He was hungry too and wouldn't mind some of that hay.

"For fuck's sake!" Duo growled as he tied the haynet up and did his best to stop Scythe from pulling it down at the same time. At last he had it hung. "Geeze, I'm surprised you didn't wake the neighbors."

Wing let fly with a loud neigh.

"Ah, crap. Quiet, boy, I'll get you some hay too." Duo hoped Heero wouldn't mind if he gave Wing some hay, but he didn't think having the two stallions engaging in a neighing match in the middle of the night was a good idea either. He exited Scythe's yard and made his way back around the trailer to the feed compartment.

Wing's eyes tracked the other human, his nostrils flared wide and scented the air. He could smell more hay! Wing gave a soft grunt. Scythe gave another squeal.

"Shit, fuck and dammit!" Duo cursed as he grabbed the spare haynet, only to find it tangled up. He moved as fast as he could to untangle it and get some hay into it, all the while the two stallions kept up their vocal duet.

The sound of a horse neighing broke into Heero's dreams. He ignored it though, the dream he was having was too enjoyable to give up just now, especially when it involved a long haired cowboy and lots of lips and tongue. Another whinny followed by a few grunts, a squeal and then another neigh had him wide awake.

Something was up with Wing.

Carefully, Heero did his best to slip from the bed without waking Relena. Unfortunately for him, she began to stir.

"Heero?" she whispered, voice thick with sleep.

"Shhh, go back to sleep, Relena."

"What's up?" she mumbled, eyes still closed.

"Nothing. I just heard Wing grunting and whinnying. I'm just going to check he's okay. I'll be right back."

"Okay." Relena slid over to the spot Heero had vacated and snuggled into his pillow.

Heero fished around in the dark and managed to snag his jeans. Pulling them on, he was still zipping them up as he pushed his feet into a pair of sneakers and headed for the door. Stepping outside, he could see the light on in Duo's trailer, that meant the other cowboy was back. He hoped there wasn't anything wrong with Duo.

Stepping around the side to where Wing's yard was, he squinted in the pale light. He could see Wing pacing up and down the small yard and across from him, Scythe was standing at the side of Duo's trailer and eating. Wing gave a grunt, Scythe stamped his hoof and gave a low, warning squeal back.

So that was what all this was about. Scythe was eating and Wing wasn't. "Wing!" Heero growled.

Hearing his master's voice, Wing immediately stopped his pacing and turned to his master, giving a whinny as he did so.

"Shut the hell up before you wake everyone in the area," he scolded.

"I'm sorry, it's my fault."

Heero whirled around to see Duo, with a full haynet approaching. Wing gave another neigh.

"What? How can it be your fault?" Heero asked, keeping his voice low. "Wing, shut it," he snapped at the stallion. Wing promptly went quiet.

"I came back from the party and Scythe was hungry so I gave him a haynet to munch on. I'm afraid Wing wanted something too and the pair of them have been snapping and snarling at each other ever since. I hope you don't mind, but I've fixed a haynet for Wing too, just to try and keep him quiet," Duo whispered, his tone apologetic.

"Thank you, I don't mind at all. Here, let me hang it up." Heero took the haynet from Duo, trying not to be too obvious and ogle the other man. Duo only had on a pair of sweats and that left his creamy chest bare to the kiss of the night air. Those sweats were riding dangerously low on Duo's hips too.

Duo handed over the haynet, also trying to keep his eyes from straying over Heero's body. Heero was similarly shirtless, the defined muscles standing out in the pale light of the moon. When Heero turned and reached to tie up the haynet, the movement of those muscles under the skin of Heero's back almost had him groaning out loud. The jeans rode low on Heero's hips and Duo couldn't pull his eyes away from the line of dark hair that started at Heero's navel and disappeared into those jeans.

With both horses now eating and the competition for the food gone, the pair went silent.

"Looks like it worked," Duo said, doing his best to remain in control of his wayward body.

"Sure does," Heero replied and licked his lips. His eyes strayed again, running the length of Duo's torso and over his groin. Heero shivered.

"Where's Relena?" Duo asked as he moved closer to Heero.

"Still sleeping."

"Good."

Heero shivered again as Duo's body pressed against his. Strong arms wrapped around his waist and hungry lips descended upon his own. Eagerly, Heero kissed back, his arms encircling Duo's waist and holding on for dear life. His knees felt weak, his head light and his chest ached. He could feel something hard pressing against his thigh and with a blush, knew exactly what _that_ was. He groaned as he felt his own groin begin to tingle and swell.

Gently pulling away, Duo pressed a kiss to the tip of Heero's nose. "We'd better split before I do something we both might regret," he sighed softly.

"I doubt I would regret it," Heero whispered back.

"Promise me you will tell Relena you're finished and soon?"

"I promise. I'll call you the moment she's gone."

"God, Heero. What have you done to me?" Duo moaned.

"Whatever it is, you've done the same to me, Duo. I promise, as soon as I'm back home on my ranch I'll be telling Relena we're through."

"Thank you." Duo nuzzled Heero's throat and placed a tender kiss there before pulling away. "I hope to see you soon and on a more permanent basis," he said quietly.

"I'm looking forward to it too, Duo. I can't wait until it's just the two of us and I can begin to fully understand what it is that's driving me so mad about you."

"Good night, Heero." Duo placed another tender kiss to Heero's lips before slipping off into his trailer.

"Night, Duo," Heero whispered and watched the other cowboy disappear. With his lips still tingling from the kiss, he went back to his own trailer, completely unaware that Relena had witnessed the entire conversation.

tbc


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, it belongs to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow the guys from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. I don't own the song 'Rodeo' either. It belongs to Garth Brooks and as such all rights remain his. This fic is based loosely on the lyrics. Written for pleasure not profit.

Pairing: 2x1x2, past 1xR (sorry!) 3x4

Rating: NC 17

Warnings: Angst, fluff, sap, yaoi, Lemons, Lime, AU

Summary: Heero is a rodeo rider, the best on the circuit and looks set to remain there until an up and coming young cowboy appears on the scene.

AN: This fic is based loosely on the lyrics of 'Rodeo' by Garth Brooks - although it is not a song fic.

Dedication: To my lovely beta; Sakura for giving me the plot bunny and for all her hard work in editing my stuff. (No easy feat!) Thanks hun! You're the best!

Many thanks to everyone for reading and thank you so much for the very kind reviews. The feedback has been wonderful and encourages my muse to continue to write more.

"Cowboy"

October 2010 ShenLong

Chapter 14

_[And a broken home and some broken bones  
Is all he'll have to show,  
For all the years that he spent chasin'  
This dream they call Rodeo_

_Rodeo – Garth Brooks] _

Inside the trailer Relena could hear the low murmur of voices outside. In her still half asleep state it took a moment for her brain to register that there were two voices speaking, not just Heero talking to Wing as she'd presumed. Coming more awake, she listened intently. Yes, definitely two voices and she was pretty sure the other voice belonged to that other cowboy; Duo Maxwell.

The voices were low and difficult to understand, Relena only picking up on a word here or there. Pushing the covers back, she slipped from the bed and crept quietly down the trailer to the other end where Wing's yard was attached to the side. There was a window just before where the yard joined the trailer and keeping herself out of sight, Relena snuck close and peered outside.

In the moonlight she could make out the two forms standing just outside Wing's yard. She saw a haynet passed over and Heero go to hang it up. Once the haynet was hung, Wing went quiet. The window was slightly ajar to let a little of the cool, evening air inside and that same breeze caught and carried most of the conversation the pair were having to her ears.

She froze in shock when she watched Duo move close and wrap his arms around Heero's waist. It was all she could do not to cry out in anger when that cowboy kissed _her_ Heero! But when Heero's arms went around Duo's waist and he began to kiss back, Relena thought her heart had stopped.

She blinked and then rubbed at her eyes, unsure if she was seeing things or not. The vision was the same, only now they weren't kissing, just holding each other tightly in what could only be described as a lover's embrace. A few words floated to her ears on the evening breeze and whilst she didn't catch the entire conversation, she heard enough.

_Heero planned on breaking up with her? And for another man?_ The anger began to build inside. Yes, she knew they had been having a few problems lately, but once Heero gave away the damn rodeo those problems would go away, she was sure of it. Her eyes narrowed a touch. If word of this got out, that Heero had thrown her over - for another man no less, she would be the laughing stock!

There was one thing Relena Peacecraft was not about to become and that was the laughing stock of the rodeo or anything like it.

There had to be something wrong with Heero. He couldn't possibly be gay, he'd been with her for several years, never looked at another woman, or man for that matter. A man that was gay did not make love the way Heero did to a woman. No, there had to be something wrong with Heero's mind. Maybe it was a mistake, that Heero was slightly delusional, thinking that this Maxwell fellow was a woman, especially with all that hair.

Or maybe when he'd had that altercation with that black bronc he'd suffered a blow to the head as well as his broken leg.

That had to be it. Heero had suffered some form of trauma to his brain which was making him think he was gay.

She scowled to herself as she watched the tender exchange between the two. She needed to jolt Heero back to his usual self. Make him see that she was the one he wanted and not that... that long haired excuse for a cowboy.

No, she would not give up Heero, and most certainly not to another man, no way!

Turning away from the window when she realized the pair were separating and Heero was about to come back into the trailer, she scooted back to the bed and pulled the covers over herself. She closed her eyes and evened out her breathing, pretending to be asleep.

Heero entered quietly and shuffled through to the bedroom. Tugging off his jeans, he slid back into the bed and rolled to his side. Relena snuggled closer, frowning when she came up against his back once more.

"Is Wing okay?" she murmured.

"He's fine. Just hungry," Heero replied and wriggled his head around in the pillow as he tried to get comfortable.

Relena decided to try something. She slipped her arm around his waist and let her fingers drift down towards his boxers. Once there she tried to graze those fingers lightly over his groin, only to have a hand clamp down on her wrist. "Heero?"

"Not now, Relena. I'm tired," he said flatly and removed her hand.

Scowling, Relena decided to try something else. "Can I at least have a good night kiss?"

Heero grunted and rolled slightly. Relena brought her lips forward, but instead of the kiss she was expecting, all she got was a peck on the cheek.

"Good night, Relena," he said, his tone clearly saying he was going to sleep and wouldn't be a part of anything more.

Relena fumed and rolled over and away from his back. His actions had only confirmed what her eyes and ears had told her. Her mind began to whirl with thoughts, and not all of them nice ones. She was angry, hurt and upset and that anger needed a release of some form. She wanted to confront Heero, ask him outright what the hell was going on, demand that he stop this nonsense right now, but if she did that, Heero would know immediately that she had been eavesdropping.

No, there had to be another way.

As her mind continued to wander a thought began to form, slowly and steadily it came together until she couldn't ignore it any longer. As she tossed it around in her head, so it became clearer and clearer.

A smile crossed her lips.

She would make Heero see that he wasn't gay, that he didn't need that other cowboy. What he needed and wanted was right here with him.

As long as she drew breath she would make certain that Duo Maxwell would not have her Heero.

#

The morning came soon enough, the song of the birds waking those who still remained camped at the rodeo grounds. Duo yawned and stretched, rolling from the bed and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He smiled as he recalled the previous evening, the feeling of Heero in his arms and the taste of him on his lips. He sincerely hoped that Heero would call him soon with the news that Relena was gone.

Pulling on a pair of sweats and shoving his feet into his sneakers, he exited the trailer and fed Scythe, noting that Wing was also eating which meant Heero was probably up. As much as he would have loved to spend a little time with the other cowboy before leaving, it would be better not to risk it, for both their sakes.

Turning, he went back into the trailer to make a coffee and gather his things together to take a shower.

#

Heero fed Wing and headed for the ablutions block. He hadn't caught a glimpse of Duo, which disappointed him in one way, but relieved him in another. Things were difficult enough with Relena, without adding further fuel to the fire. It would be best if Heero didn't pay any attention to Duo, his trailer or Scythe for now; but once he was home at his ranch, he would be letting Relena know they were through.

Shower finished with, Heero returned to his trailer, noting Scythe was now eating which meant Duo was up and about somewhere. Stepping inside, he was hit with the smells of breakfast and a smiling Relena.

"Just in time," she said as she placed their breakfasts on the small table.

Heero put his things away and sat down to eat. He frowned a little as Relena started up a conversation with him. The woman seemed to be quite pleasant towards him, not that that was unusual, but she seemed to be a little... How would he describe it? Sickly sweet?

_Did she know what he was planning on doing?_ His blood ran cold at that thought. Sipping his coffee, he thought again about Relena's behavior. _She couldn't know that he was going to break it off with her, no one had seen them and he'd been very careful in what he'd said and done. _

_Maybe she was just trying to make it up to him for her suspicions at the party last night? _

Heero almost snorted in his coffee.

"Are you okay?" Relena asked.

"Yeah, fine," he replied. Putting down his coffee cup, he pushed his empty plate away and stood up. "I'll go get started on packing away the yard and getting Wing ready to go. We need to get moving soon if we're gonna be home before dark." Turning on his heel, he left the trailer.

Relena watched him go, an evil smirk on her lips.

#

By the time Duo had finished his shower and returned to his trailer, Wing was rugged and tied to the side of Heero's trailer. The temporary yard had been dismantled and all pointed to the imminent departure of Heero. Pushing aside the feelings of disappointment that he wouldn't get to see Heero for sometime, Duo entered his own trailer and began to put his things away, securing the inside of the small living area for his own trip back home. By the time he'd finished, he heard the sounds of a horse being loaded and looked out the window to see Wing disappearing inside Heero's trailer.

Stepping outside, he managed to catch Heero's eye as the other cowboy exited the trailer and prepared to close up the tail gate. He waited until Heero had finished and then stepped forward. "You heading out?" Duo asked.

"Yeah." Heero wiped his hands on his jeans and darted a quick glance at the trailer.

Noting the glance and how Heero appeared to be a little uncomfortable, Duo couldn't blame the man. Although he couldn't be one hundred percent sure of what was going through Heero's mind, he had a pretty good idea. "Have a safe trip," Duo said and extended his hand.

"Thanks. You too." Heero took the hand and shook it firmly.

Duo ran his thumb across Heero's hand as they parted and with as much warmth as he could muster to his eyes, he said softly, "Call me when you can."

"I will," Heero whispered and smiled. Then, he said in a louder tone, "I'll see you at the next rodeo then."

"You can count on it," Duo grinned.

With a nod of his head, Heero stepped around the trailer to get into the cab and start the vehicle up. Duo stood and watched them go, waving as the trailer rumbled slowly over the grass. Once the trailer had moved out of his line of sight, Duo turned and began his own preparations for leaving.

#

The trip home for Heero was pretty uneventful. Relena remained quiet for most of it, simply sitting and staring out the window at the passing landscape. Occasionally she would put a CD in the player and hum along with the tune, but she didn't chatter on almost non stop like usual.

Heero wasn't too sure what was going on in the woman's head. The way she was acting still caused him some concern, but if he were to voice those concerns she would know there was something up and he didn't want to have _that_ discussion whilst he was driving.

It was mid afternoon by the time he was pulling into the familiar road that would take him back to his ranch. Relena seemed to perk up a little as the dusty driveway came into view and Heero turned up it. Bringing the trailer to a stop out the back by the barn, he cut the engine. Relena immediately got out and headed for the house to air it out and get a start on dinner. With a sigh, Heero climbed out and stretched his weary muscles. In the trailer, Wing gave a loud neigh.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming," Heero muttered and set about the routine of getting his horse off the trailer and into the yard by the side of the barn. Once Wing was unrugged and comfortable, Heero began to unpack all the gear from the trailer, putting it back where it belonged in the barn. With the gear all sorted, Heero checked the stallion's stall, putting a feed in ready and filling the water bucket. With the main chores done, he went back to the trailer to start the task of unpacking the human side of things.

Whilst he was busy gathering things together, his mind was constantly searching through ways in which to tell Relena they were through. It wouldn't be easy, of that he was certain. He couldn't exactly come out and say; 'Pack your things and get out, I'm no longer interested in a relationship with you.' No, that wouldn't work at all. Relena would want to know why, demand answers from him and whilst he would be honest with her to a point, he certainly wasn't about to tell her he was interested in another man.

He needed to be tactful, diplomatic in how he handled this – and there lay the problem.

Heero had never been one for talking. He didn't see the point in idle chatter. If he had something to say he usually said it and that was that. Now faced with a 'showdown', he knew he had to get this right, had to find the right words to use and avoid an all out yelling match where possible.

He made a metal note to hide all the kitchen knives too – just in case.

By the time he was through unloading everything, it was early evening and Wing was pacing the yard demanding his dinner. Bringing the paint inside, Heero gave the black and white coat a quick brush over before putting on a light rug. Patting the neck of the horse, Heero murmured softly to the animal. "Why does life have to be so complicated?"

Wing gave a snort by way of reply.

Closing the barn doors, Heero walked towards the house in the twilight. He was tired and the last thing he wanted right now was to confront Relena. He'd have a shower, something to eat and an early night. He'd talk to the woman in the morning once he'd had a good night's sleep.

#

The following morning saw Heero awake not long after dawn. He felt refreshed, having slept peacefully and deeply , despite his thinking he wouldn't with the turmoil that was going on inside his head. He managed to leave the bed without disturbing Relena and headed outside into the early morn.

Wing was waiting for him, a soft wuffle of greeting when he heard his master's footsteps. Instead of feeding the paint, Heero fetched his saddle and bridle, deciding to take the horse out for an early morning ride, mainly to check on the cattle.

It was peaceful out in the valley, lazy clouds drifted overhead, dew drops still sparkled upon the grasslands and the birds filled the air with their cheery song. The cattle were peacefully grazing, raising their heads from time to time to check out Heero and his horse. Quietly Heero guided Wing closer and walked slowly around and through the grazing animals, eyes scanning the beasts and pleased to note that all appeared to be well with them.

Once the rodeo season was over, it would be time for him to round the animals up, bring them into the corrals and sort through the beasts. Those that were of the right age would be singled out and sent in the trucks to the market where they would be processed and graded by the cattle inspector and an offer made to Heero for them from the local abattoir. The better condition the beasts were in, the more money Heero would make and that would allow him to pay a little more off his debts and purchase more beef calves to raise. And so the cycle would continue.

As Heero rode back to the ranch house, he thought again about Duo and his dream to breed and raise cow ponies. That thought led to another; would Duo want to leave his ranch and move to Heero's? Or would Duo expect Heero to move to his ranch and raise cow ponies?

Heero snorted to himself. "Shit, I've not even been on a date with him and already I'm thinking about where we're gonna set up home."

The ranch house came into view, Wing trying to speed up his lope, only Heero wouldn't allow it. He kept the paint to a steady gait and soon enough they arrived in the corral. Heero unsaddled, brushed the stallion down and put him in the corral. Fetching the feed and putting it in the feed bin, Heero opened the corral gate to the pasture and left Wing to eat his breakfast. Once the stallion was done he was free to leave the corral and graze on the open plain.

Taking a deep breath, Heero headed for the house, knowing he had to confront Relena. He couldn't put it off any longer and could only hope he would come out of the confrontation with all his limbs in tact and few battle scars.

#

Folding the tea towel up, Heero placed it to the side and swallowed hard. Sweat ran down his back and he felt hot all over. "Relena?"

"Yes?" the woman replied and looked up from where she was sitting at the kitchen table reading a magazine and sipping on her tea.

Grabbing his coffee, Heero walked over and sat down opposite her. "We need to talk," he said softly and dropped his eyes.

Relena's eyes narrowed and her heart began to beat a little faster. She already knew what was coming and wasn't at all happy about it. "Oh? What about?" she asked, playing innocent and closed her magazine to give him her undivided attention.

Taking another mouthful of his coffee, Heero braced himself and prepared to give the 'talk' of his life. Unable to meet the woman's eyes, he focused on a spot on the wall somewhere behind her left earlobe. "Relena, we've been together for a few years now and we've had some good times during those years. Over the last few months though, I've not been as happy as I was in the beginning. I don't know what has changed, but we don't seem to get on as well as we did."

'_I know what's changed, a certain cowboy, that's what,' _thought Relena viciously.

"I thought we were getting along just fine. I know we've had a couple of disagreements, but once you settle down to raising beef cattle like you're supposed to be doing and give away that rodeo, then everything will work out just fine; you'll see," Relena replied.

Heero ran a hand through his bangs. "That's just it," he snapped. "I don't want to give up the rodeo and settle down."

"Don't be silly, Heero. The rodeo isn't the place for you. You have a good head of cattle, you're slowly getting back on top of things and I'm sure you could get a job on another ranch as a cow hand to help make ends meet until you've paid off those debts your father left you with. A good, steady job is what you need, not that rodeo where you never know if you will finish in the money."

"Relena, the rodeo is in my blood, it's what I do. I'm not about to give that up no matter what you say. The rodeo is the most important thing to me, raising beef cattle is a secondary job, a way to make ends meet; the rodeo is what I really love and I refuse to give that up. It's going to be a constant conflict between us, I can see that now... Relena, we have too many things we disagree on, the rodeo being the main one, but there are others too. I know you want to get married and settle down..."

"What's wrong with that?" Relena demanded, her voice starting to raise a touch.

"There's nothing wrong with that, but... Relena, I'm not ready to settle down and get married. I love the rodeo, I plan on continuing to compete on the circuit for several more years yet. You've already made it perfectly clear you have no interest in what _I_ want to do and we've started to drift apart. Marriage, settling down and having the whole kids and white picket fence thing isn't for me right now; and I'm not sure if it ever will be." _'Especially if I am gay,'_ he added silently.

"What are you saying, Heero?" Relena's tone was low and menacing.

"I think it would be best if we ended this relationship now, part company as friends whilst we still can."

There, he'd said it. Now it was up to Relena to accept it.

Relena took in the words, words she knew would be coming and despite knowing, it didn't make them any easier to hear or accept. "You want to end our relationship?" she growled out.

"Yes."

"I thought you loved me, cared about me and what I wanted..."

"Relena, I do care about you and what you want, it's just that lately, well, I've fallen _out_ of love with you. You're more like a friend, a sister to me than a lover."

"There's another woman, isn't there? That's it, you've found yourself someone else." Relena spat the words out, wanting to see if Heero would come clean and tell her the real reason he was dumping her.

"No, Relena. There isn't another woman. We just have to face it, what we both want from this relationship isn't the same thing and it's not going to work. Far better for us to end it now before either one of us gets really hurt. You'll get over it, there's a man out there, somewhere, who is far more worthy of you than I am and I know he will make you happier than I ever could."

'_Liar!'_ Relena thought to herself. "So that's it then? Thanks for the past few years, pack your stuff and I'll see you around?"

"No, it's not like that-"

"Bullshit!"

"Relena!"

"Heero, save it. I don't want to hear anymore of your excuses. I'll pack my stuff and I'll go just as soon as I can, seems you've already made your mind up that we're no longer a couple. Mark my words though, Heero," Relena snarled as she stood up. "You will regret this, you will see that you've made a terrible mistake, and when you do and come crawling back to me, don't expect me to welcome you with open arms. I'll be waiting for you, I might even take you back; but you will have a lot of making up to do."

"Relena..."

Relena didn't acknowledge his call, she turned on her heel and shoving the chair aside, stormed from the room.

In the kitchen, Heero slumped to the table, resting his head in his hands. "I guess it could have gone worse," he muttered to himself.

If Heero had known just how much worse it would get, he would never have spoken those words and tempted fate.

tbc...


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, it belongs to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow the guys from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. I don't own the song 'Rodeo' either. It belongs to Garth Brooks and as such all rights remain his. This fic is based loosely on the lyrics. Written for pleasure not profit.

Pairing: 2x1x2, past 1xR (sorry!) 3x4

Rating: NC 17

Warnings: Angst, fluff, sap, yaoi, Lemons, Lime, AU

Summary: Heero is a rodeo rider, the best on the circuit and looks set to remain there until an up and coming young cowboy appears on the scene.

AN: This fic is based loosely on the lyrics of 'Rodeo' by Garth Brooks - although it is not a song fic.

Dedication: To my lovely beta; Sakura for giving me the plot bunny and for all her hard work in editing my stuff. (No easy feat!) Thanks hun! You're the best!

**Many thanks to everyone for reading. Thanks also for all the kind reviews - your feedback is most appreciated and I'm so pleased so many of you are enjoying this fic.**

"Cowboy"

October 2010 ShenLong

Chapter 15

_[Well, it's bulls and blood  
It's dust and mud  
It's the roar of a Sunday crowd_

_Rodeo – Garth Brooks] _

Relena ignored Heero's call and stormed off to their room. Once inside she locked the door and threw herself on the bed, the anger, hurt and humiliation all crashing down on her. The tears began to fall as she slowly came to grips with the situation. This was all the fault of that damn rodeo and that long haired freak of a cowboy.

What had gone wrong? What had happened? They had been so happy together, working the ranch and attending the rodeos. Once Heero had won the title of Cowboy of the Year, they had planned on leaving the rodeo, settling down and getting married.

Then that unknown had shown up on the circuit and caused nothing but trouble.

The fact that Heero had voiced his objection to getting married and leaving the rodeo on many an occasion, didn't enter Relena's head. Once he'd won that title, she knew he would settle down with her, she had convinced herself of it.

At first, she'd viewed the new cowboy as a challenge to Heero and the title. She'd even found him to be quite charming, polite and friendly. Now she knew why, he'd been after her Heero all along. _'But Heero isn't gay,' _her mind kept repeating, he _must_ have suffered some trauma to his head when he'd taken that spill a while ago.

What Heero needed was a shock, something to jolt his mind back to where it should be. Relena was certain she remembered reading somewhere about if a person who suffered a trauma to the head and lost memories or the like, could find those memories returned when they suffered another shock.

Drying her tears, Relena grabbed a suitcase from under the bed and began to pack her things. As she packed, her mind continued to analyze Heero's words. She knew he was making a big mistake. All that bullshit about them being more like siblings than lovers was total crap. Her anger raised another notch when she thought about how blatantly he'd lied to her, told her there wasn't another woman.

Duo Maxwell may not have been another woman, but he most certainly was the cause of Heero's breaking up with her.

She would have her Heero back, she would make sure he saw the error of his ways. Two men were never meant to be together, it just wasn't natural; she knew it and Heero knew it. In all the time they'd been together, Heero had never shown an interest in another man - _never_.

The more Relena thought about it, the more she convinced herself that Heero must have suffered some form of trauma and clearly wasn't his usual self. That excuse for a cowboy had laid eyes on her man and decided to taint him with his perverted ways, had taken advantage of her Heero when the man clearly wasn't in his proper state of mind.

No, Duo Maxwell would not have her Heero, she would make sure of that.

With her suitcase packed, Relena unlocked the door and ventured out to the bathroom to collect her toiletries and other bits and pieces. There were several other belongings of hers still remaining, but she would send for those later, right now all she wanted to do was get out of there, away from Heero and go somewhere where she would get the sympathy she deserved and plan her next move.

Grabbing the suitcase, she picked up her purse and headed for the front door.

Heero heard her struggling along the hallway and got up from where he was still sitting in the kitchen to offer his assistance. "Relena," he began only to be cut off.

"Heero, I think you've said enough," Relena growled.

"Please, at least let us remain friends."

"Heero, I think it would be best if you were to leave me alone right now, after all you've just said I'm not feeling very charitable."

Lowering his eyes, Heero nodded. "I understand. Can I help you with that?" he asked, pointing to her suitcase.

"Thank you." Relena replied and released the suitcase. She stepped outside, her anger still boiling under the surface. She wouldn't give into it yet though, Heero wasn't in his right mind. Besides, her anger was really targeted at that other cowboy, the one who had taken advantage of her Heero, tainted his mind with his perverse ways and made Heero think he didn't want her and a future together.

The only anger she held towards Heero was for lying to her.

Fiddling in her purse, she pulled out the keys to her car and unlocked it. Popping the trunk, she watched Heero place her suitcase inside and then close the trunk. Doing her best to keep her voice steady, she turned and addressed the man. "I still have several things here and I will either send for them of fetch them myself later." Unable to say anything more for the moment, she slid into the drivers seat.

Heero came to the door and stood. "Relena, I'm sorry. I do care for you, but not in the way you want me to any longer. I can't live a lie."

With those words, Relena's tightly controlled temper snapped. "You can't live a lie?" she hissed. "Hypocrite, that's what you are, Heero; a hypocrite. You tell me we're through because you don't love me anymore, you tell me there isn't another woman and then have the gall to say you can't live a lie? You _are_ a liar, Heero. No, there isn't another woman, I know that now. Duo Maxwell is all man, isn't he, Heero?" she sneered. "You will regret this, Heero. No one dumps me like that, and certainly not for another man!" Grabbing the car door, she yanked it shut and locked it, starting the car up and pressing down hard on the accelerator.

By the time the words registered, it was too late for Heero to do anything, Relena had slammed the car door and started the engine. He opened his mouth to protest as the car took off, roaring down the driveway and leaving him in a cloud of dust. Once the dust had settled and Heero could breathe again, Relena was long gone.

"Shit!"

She knew.

Heero didn't know how Relena had found out, but_ she knew_.

With a sigh, Heero turned around and walked back inside the house. No point in dwelling on it, Relena had gone, he had made his stand and told her they were through, he was finally free to explore these new found feelings he had for a certain long haired, violet eyed cowboy.

Thinking about Duo made Heero's heart skip a beat and he felt warm all over. With a smile on his lips, he pushed all thoughts of Relena and her threats to the back of his mind and headed for his bedroom and the piece of paper Duo had written his phone number on.

# # #

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming," Duo muttered as he placed the last dish in the rack to drain and quickly dried his hands. "La Grange Ranch, Duo speaking," he said as he answered the phone.

"Duo? Is that you?"

"Yeah, this is Duo Maxwell. Who is this?"

"Duo, it's Heero."

"Heero?" Duo whispered.

Heero's heart was beating wildly in his chest. Duo didn't sound overly excited to hear from him. Maybe the other cowboy had changed his mind. Heero's blood ran cold with that thought. "Duo, if it's not a good time..."

"No, no. It's a good time. Sorry, you caught me by surprise," Duo was quick to reassure. "It's good to hear your voice."

A soft sigh escaped Heero. "It's good to hear yours too. I've missed you."

"Same here, Heero."

"Duo, I... I'm calling to let you know I've broken it off with Relena." There was complete silence on the other end of the line and Heero began to panic. "That was what you wanted, what we both decided." The silence remained. "Duo? Are you still there? Did you hear what I said?"

"You broke it off?" came Duo's whispered words, unable to believe what he'd just heard.

"Yes, I did. Relena's gone, packed her things and left not more than half an hour ago."

There was a momentary silence where Heero thought Duo had hung up on him; then...

"Yee Haw!" Duo whooped.

Heero had to yank the phone away from his ear or suffer permanent hearing loss. An amused smile graced his lips and a relieved sigh left his lungs. "I take it you're happy about that?" he asked, his tone light and teasing.

"You betcha," Duo all but yelled.

Heero snorted with laughter. He could just picture the look on Duo's face.

"How did she take the news?" Duo asked, his voice sobering a touch.

"Overall, pretty well, a lot better than I expected. I thought she would rant and rave, throw a few things around and at me, but she didn't. Oh, she had a few choice things to say, but nothing like I was expecting. However..." Heero swallowed as he dredged up the memory of Relena's parting words.

"However?" Duo prompted. He didn't like the sound of Heero's tone when he said that.

"She knows, Duo. I don't know _how_, but she knows about us," Heero said softly.

"Oh." Duo thought on Heero's words for a moment. "I don't see how she could have found out about us, especially since we haven't really gotten together yet. I know we've talked, shared a few cuddles and a couple of kisses, but that's not what I'd call being in a proper relationship. The start of one, yes," he quickly added when he realized how his words must have come out and sounded to Heero. "That didn't quite come out right."

"Duo, it's okay. I think I know what you mean," Heero chuckled, and then his tone turned serious. "Duo, I think we need to be very careful. Relena did have a few words to say as she left and she does have a lot of influence."

"Heero, don't worry so much. She's gone, off the scene, that leaves the way clear now for us to get together and see if this could work, if a relationship between us is what you want."

"I don't know Duo..."

"You having second thoughts, Heero?"

"NO! No, Duo. Not at all. I still want to discover what it is I'm feeling, I want to get to know you better, explore a relationship, but only with you. Duo, I really don't know if I'm gay, straight or even bisexual, but what I do know is that I only feel something for you." Heero sighed. "I think we really need to get together and talk."

Duo felt touched by Heero's shy words. "Heero?"

"Yes?"

"I don't even know where you live."

A soft chuckle came down the line.

"Well, you could live all the way over in California for all I know!" Duo huffed.

"Could be a long way to drive the trailer for the rodeos," Heero teased.

"Good point."

"No, I don't live in California. I actually live in Texas. My ranch is on the outskirts of a town called White Deer."

"Heero?" Duo's voice sounded excited.

"Don't tell me _you_ live in California?"

Duo laughed. "No, no I don't, but I also live in Texas."

"You do?" Heero held his breath.

"Yeah. My ranch is just out of Sunray."

Heero quickly did the math. "That means you're about seventy miles from me."

"Pretty much."

"Well shit."

Duo snickered. "Heero, I don't know about you, but I really want to see you before the next rodeo. Maybe..." Duo swallowed. "Do you think we could get together? Have that bit of a talk and maybe get to know each other a little better?" Duo's voice sounded hopeful.

"I'd like that, Duo."

"Where would you like to meet? Do you want to come up here to my ranch, or would you prefer it if I came to yours? Or maybe meet somewhere half way?" Duo didn't want to push too much and possibly scare Heero off, but he really did want to see the other cowboy.

"I think it would be best if we were to meet somewhere half way," Heero returned. Whilst he had no qualms about driving all the way to Duo's ranch, he thought it would probably be better for both of them if they were to meet on neutral ground. Better than risking Duo coming to his ranch and possibly having Relena show up to collect the rest of her things. If that were to occur, who knew what would happen.

"That's fine with me," Duo replied as he scanned his memory for somewhere half way. "How about we meet in Stinnett? That's about half way and there's some nice bars there where people don't get too nosy."

"Sounds perfect," Heero replied. "When?"

"I'm free for the rest of the week so any day is good for me," Duo replied.

Thinking over what he had to do on the ranch that week, Heero quickly came to a decision. "How about the day after tomorrow, say around eleven?"

"Perfect."

"Umm, Duo? I don't know any of the bars in Stinnett. You have somewhere in mind?"

"There's a bar called Illusions just off the main street, it's gay friendly too which helps."

"Okay, Illusions it is then."

The pair continued to converse for a while longer, Heero getting Duo's address and directions to the bar, and Duo receiving Heero's phone number and address in return. After chatting for another ten minutes, they finally hung up.

Duo stared at the phone in his hand, the disconnected signal beeping down the line as his mind continued to play Heero's soft, smoky voice as they wished each other goodbye. Setting the receiver back in the cradle, Duo jumped up and punched the air. "Yes!" he hollered. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Wooo hoo! The wicked witch is gone," he shouted as he danced his way back to the kitchen.

Out in the paddock, Scythe could hear Duo's excited yells and wondered what on earth was up with his master.

# # #

With his heart hammering in his chest, Heero checked his appearance once more and finally got up the nerve to exit the car. He locked it and walked towards the door under the sign that said 'Illusions'. Stepping inside, his eyes took a moment to adjust to the darker interior, but when they did, he was pleasantly surprised.

The bar was quite cheerfully decorated. The tables and chairs were all a medium colored wood, the walls painted a creamy color. A dance floor and small stage sat to one side, several booths were around the exterior and the bar, made out of a darker wood, ran down the one side. In the evening the bar would come alive with the sounds of a live band and the place was usually packed. During the day, it was a cool, quiet place to retreat, have a cold drink and maybe a meal. A blackboard stood propped up on the end of the bar, the day's menu and specials scrawled on it in white chalk.

With his eyes adjusted, Heero scanned around the area looking for the familiar form of Duo. He didn't see the other cowboy anywhere inside and his heart plummeted for a moment. Checking his watch he noted he was ten minutes early. Heero decided to sit at the bar and order a drink. Maybe it would help to calm the butterflies a little whilst he waited for Duo to show up.

"What can I get you?" the barkeep asked with a warm smile and an appreciative look up and down Heero's body.

Heero felt his cheeks heat a touch with the blatant ogling of his body, but placed his butt on a stool. "A beer will be fine," he replied.

The barkeep fetched the beer and dropped it in front of Heero. "Haven't see you around here before," the barkeep said as he took Heero's money and passed over the change.

"I'm just meeting a friend," Heero replied.

"Ah," the barkeep replied and added a wink. "I completely understand."

Heero almost choked on his beer. _What the hell would a barkeep know about his and Duo's relationship? _Then, when he thought about it a bit more, the barkeep was probably right, he would know quite a bit with this being a gay bar and given how society was still bigoted against gay people. He would be no stranger to couples sneaking out to meet up and enjoy each other's company without the ridicule of society.

"Hey, Heero. Sorry I'm late," came the voice to Heero's side and drew the dark haired cowboy from his thoughts. Heero looked up from his beer and contemplation, his eyes widening and he had to swallow the drool when his eyes found Duo.

The other cowboy was a wet dream walking, dressed in black, ass hugging jeans, black cowboy boots and a black shirt with the top three buttons undone and showing off the creamy skin beneath. A black cowboy had sat cockily on that head of chestnut to complete the picture.

"You're not late, I'm early," Heero replied, his voice a little on the hoarse side.

The barkeep gave Duo an appraising look. "What'll you have?"

"Beer, thanks," Duo said and gave the barkeep a warm smile.

The beer was duly fetched and paid for, Duo taking a long swallow. Heero watched the man's adam's apple bob as he drank. Wiping the back of his hand across his mouth. Duo continued to hold the bottle and glanced around. "Let's get a booth," he said, nodding to one in the corner and heading for it.

Heero grabbed his own beer and followed those swaying hips, sliding into the seat opposite Duo a moment later. Once they were sure they were alone and not about to be overheard, Duo sat his beer on the table, Heero mimicking his action. Duo reached over before Heero could remove his hand and lay his own atop of Heero's. With his thumb stroking over the back of Heero's hand, he raised his violet eyes and looked deep into Heero's blue.

"I've missed you," Duo said softly, his eyes warm with the desire he was feeling.

Heero's stomach was doing funny things, the feeling of Duo's hand over his, the stroking of his flesh sending tingles along his spine. "God I've missed you too," he replied huskily and twisted his hand to grasp Duo's and entwine their fingers. Gazing deeply into Duo's eyes, Heero forced himself to speak. "What now?"

Duo chuckled. "Well, with Relena gone, I guess we're free to discover all about each other, see if this relationship is something you want and are comfortable with."

"Duo, we need to be careful."

"You don't have to tell me," Duo sighed. "Society still doesn't take to kindly to two men being together."

"I know that, but that isn't quite what I meant." Heero sighed and released Duo's hand to pick up his beer and take another swallow. "Duo, Relena made some threats when she left. She said I would regret breaking up with her, that I would be sorry. Duo, we need to be very careful, Relena can be a vindictive person when she thinks she's been wronged. She seems determined that I will come crawling back to her and beg her forgiveness. She also knows there's not another woman involved... but she does know I'm attracted to you."

Duo looked up sharply. Trowa's words coming back to haunt him. "You don't seriously think that Relena would go so far as to inflict harm on us, do you?"

Choosing his words carefully, Heero replied slowly. "No, I don't think she would. Relena is one of those bigots, Duo. She doesn't believe in a relationship other than one between a man and a woman, anything else is just plain perverted to her. I have no clue how she found out I want to be with you, and right now it doesn't really matter either." Heero paused. "She does have a lot of influential friends though and all she would need to do is have a word in the right ear and she could make things very difficult for us both."

"How so?" Duo growled.

"To start with there's the media, the papers mainly. She knows the managers of several large newspapers and it wouldn't take much for her to get them to run a story on us."

Duo shrugged. "So what? Most people don't believe half the stuff they read in the papers anyway."

"She also has connections within the rodeo, not to mention the cattle and horse industries. In some ways she's been responsible for my getting good prices for my beef cattle at the markets. One word in the right ear and I could find my cattle not worth two cents, same with your dream of breeding cow ponies. A few words here and there and you would find it very difficult to buy any mares, or sell any offspring."

"I see. Look, Heero, we don't even know if this relationship will work yet, we haven't given it a chance to get off the ground. I'd suggest we keep things very low key when in public or at the rodeo." Seeing Heero's face falling with his words, Duo continued. "But that doesn't mean we can't start to explore it more when alone. Maybe you could come up to my ranch a couple of days before the next rodeo, bring Wing with you and stay with me. We can travel down to the next rodeo either together or in our separate rigs. At least that way we can spend some quality time together and get to know each other a bit more."

That sounded like a good idea to Heero and he said as much, the arrangements being made whilst they drank a second beer. They ate a light lunch too and continued to talk, learning a little more about the other and liking what they found out. Sitting across from Heero was doing all sorts of things to Duo, he ached to hold the other cowboy, desperately wanted to kiss him, but with Heero's warnings regarding Relena, he wasn't comfortable with displaying such affection in public. Glancing at the clock and noting the time, Heero reluctantly decided he needed to get going. He still had an hour's drive home and chores to do before the night came.

Duo completely understood, having his own chores also to complete back home. The pair got up, paid their tab for their lunch and left a hefty tip for the barkeep. Walking outside and to the parking lot, Duo glanced around, noting the area was pretty secluded.

"Where's your car?" Duo asked.

"Over there," Heero nodded to the pick up parked under some trees. "Where's yours?"

"There." Duo nodded to the jeep which sat three spaces down from Heero's and equally secluded under the trees. A wicked smile lit up Duo's face and he began to walk towards his car, tugging Heero behind him.

At first Heero was startled and instinctively pulled back; when he realized where Duo was heading, he eagerly allowed himself to be pulled along. Stopping beside the jeep, they were pretty much hidden from view of anyone that might happen to pass through the car park.

Once they stopped, Duo wrapped his arms around Heero and drew him close. His lips sought out those of the other cowboy and brushed lightly across them. "God I've been wanting to do that for so long," he whispered.

Although he was taken by surprise, Heero was quick to reciprocate, his own arms coming up to secure Duo's waist in them as he moaned softly into the brief kiss. "More," he whispered and tilted his head in invitation.

Eyes lighting up, Duo dove in, his mouth covering Heero's and beginning a soft, sensual kiss. The kiss deepened, Duo running his tongue along Heero's bottom lip and then pressing forward inside Heero's mouth when the other man opened to him. The kiss was returned with much enthusiasm, Heero's tongue shyly coming forth and meeting with Duo's.

A soft groan escaped Duo as his jeans began to tighten. The warmth in his belly began to build and he pulled Heero even closer. With their bodies aligned, Duo began to rock his hips slowly but steadily against Heero's. The slight friction felt good against his rapidly swelling need and he was pleased to feel an equally hardening length pressing back.

A soft gasp fluttered from Heero as his groin reacted to the feel of Duo. When Duo began to rub himself against Heero's groin, the feeling intensified. Never before had Heero felt anything like this – but it left him aching for more.

Heero's reaction hadn't gone unnoticed by Duo. Pulling away from the kiss, he rested his head in the crook of Heero's neck and began to press fleeting kisses to the skin there. Hoping he wasn't pushing his luck too far, he let one arm drop slowly from around Heero's waist and slide towards those nicely shaped buttocks. He ran his hand over them, pleased to feel Heero respond as he caressed the firm flesh. Feeling a little bolder, he brought his hand to the front of Heero's jeans and gently kneaded the firmness he found. Even through the barrier of clothing, Duo could feel that Heero was nicely endowed.

The teasing touches were setting Heero on fire. Never in his entire life had he felt so alive, so hungry for more. Relena had _never_ invoked such intense reactions in him and he'd thought they'd had a pretty good sex life.

"God what I'd love to do to you, Heero," Duo moaned, "But if I don't stop now I fear we would be arrested."

Heero was flushed and panting, craving more of Duo's touch, but unsure of what was happening. "I... I don't know if I want you to stop, I don't know what I'm feeling; hell, I don't know what I want," Heero moaned.

"It's okay, Heero. I don't think either of us is ready for this yet. We need to learn more about each other before we commit to anything further." Giving one last squeeze to that hardened length, Duo removed his hand and replaced it around Heero's waist. "As much as I'd love to have my wicked way with you, I think we need to wait."

Heero agreed, despite his blood boiling with the flush of arousal. Duo was right, he wasn't ready for this yet. But one day, one day he would be and when that day came, he knew Duo would be gentle with him and teach him all he wanted to discover and learn.

tbc...

Author's Note: Sunray, White Deer and Stinnett are actual towns in Texas. The bar, 'Illusions' does exist, although it is a gay bar and is in Dallas. I've borrowed it for this fic and relocated it to Stinnett. No disrespect intended to the owners of the bar.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, it belongs to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow the guys from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. I don't own the song 'Rodeo' either. It belongs to Garth Brooks and as such all rights remain his. This fic is based loosely on the lyrics. Written for pleasure not profit.

Pairing: 2x1x2, past 1xR (sorry!) 3x4

Rating: NC 17

Warnings: Angst, fluff, sap, yaoi, Lemons, Lime, AU

Summary: Heero is a rodeo rider, the best on the circuit and looks set to remain there until an up and coming young cowboy appears on the scene.

AN: This fic is based loosely on the lyrics of 'Rodeo' by Garth Brooks - although it is not a song fic.

Dedication: To my lovely beta; Sakura for giving me the plot bunny and for all her hard work in editing my stuff. (No easy feat!) Thanks hun! You're the best!

"Cowboy"

October 2010 ShenLong

Chapter 16

_[It's the white in his knuckles  
The gold in the buckle  
He'll win the next go round_

_Rodeo – Garth Brooks] _

"Thank you for letting me stay here with you, Dorothy," Relena said as Dorothy showed her to the spare room.

"Honey, you're most welcome," Dorothy replied. "Now, why don't you go freshen up a bit and I'll make some tea. Once you're done meet me in the lounge and tell me all about what happened."

"Okay," Relena nodded.

Dorothy left the young woman to her ablutions and all but skipped down the stairs and into the kitchen to make the tea. Dorothy had received a phone call asking if it was okay for Relena to spend a few days with her friend. Dorothy could tell from the tone of Relena's voice that something was up. Not fifteen minutes later, Relena had shown up on her doorstep, eyes red, face puffy and her normally neat and tidy hair askew.

Taking one look at her friend, Dorothy had welcomed her inside, assisted with her suitcase and taken the woman to her spare room. Now she was intent on discovering just why Relena was in this state.

With the kettle boiled, Dorothy made a pot of tea. Leaving it to steep she fetched milk and sugar, setting the items on a small tray along with two cups and finally the tea pot. Adding a plate of biscuits, she picked up the tray and carried it through to the lounge and set it down on the coffee table. She could hear the sounds of Relena coming down the stairs and took a seat. Moments later the other woman entered the lounge, her hair now brushed and tidy, eyes still red but her face not quite as swollen.

Picking up the tea pot, Dorothy poured the tea, passing a cup to Relena and motioned for her friend to sit. With her own tea cup in hand, Dorothy addressed her guest.

"Tell me what happened, Relena."

It took a while for Relena to let her friend know all about her problems with Heero, her suspicions, meeting with the other cowboy and then her discovery that her suspicions were true. Whilst recounting Heero's words to her when they had their argument, Dorothy passed over a box of tissues, Relena unaware that she'd started to cry again.

Several cups of tea and half a box of kleenex later, Relena had spilled the whole, sorry tale.

"Oh, Relena," Dorothy sympathized and putting her own tea cup down, she got up and moved to sit next to Relena on the couch, putting a comforting arm around the other girl's shoulders and drawing her into a warm embrace.

"Dorothy, this is so wrong. I swear Heero must have hit his head or something when he had that fall a while back. There's no way he could possibly be gay. This is all the work of that fairy assed, other cowboy."

"There, there, don't go upsetting yourself," Dorothy soothed. "Of course Heero isn't gay, he's just a little misguided at the moment. I'm sure all you two need is a bit of a break from each other for a little while. You'll see, he'll be on that phone and begging you to come back in a couple of days."

"You think so?" Relena asked through her tears.

"I'm sure he will."

"But what if he doesn't?" Relena wailed. "I'll be the laughing stock of the rodeo girls. They will all know my fiance has thrown me over for another guy!"

"I wouldn't worry about the other girls, Relena. Heero will come back to you."

"You don't know that for sure," Relena sobbed.

"If he hasn't made the effort by the time the next rodeo comes around then I guess we will have to help him out a bit," suggested Dorothy.

"I've already been thinking about that," Relena confided, her tears slowing just a little.

Dorothy gave an evil smile. "Oh, Relena, do tell me what it is you've come up with."

"Well..."

#

Heero ran a mental check over the items he'd loaded into the trailer, ticking them off one by one. Nothing forgotten that he knew of; and if he had, well, he'd just have to do without it. The next rodeo was up in a couple of days and after his meeting in Stinnett with Duo, he'd decided to travel up to Duo's ranch and stay overnight, leaving the next day for the rodeo.

He still hadn't decided whether to travel from Duo's in his own rig or to travel together with Duo in either Duo's or his own rig. He guessed he could figure that out once he was at Duo's.

They hadn't met again since Stinnett and Heero was eager to see the other cowboy again. They had called each other every night, shared long conversations and gotten to know each other better. The more Heero learned about Duo, the more he found himself wanting to be with the man.

Relena had been in touch only once, and that was to let him know she was sending a friend with a van to collect the rest of her things. Heero had agreed that was probably the best thing to do and had made sure to have all remaining belongings of Relena's moved and stacked in a neat pile on the front porch the morning the friend was due to pick them up. The less interaction he had to have with any of Relena's friends, the better.

He was still wary of the woman, her threats not to be taken lightly and Heero had them in his mind constantly. After a week had passed and nothing forthcoming from Relena, he began to relax his guard a little, although he remained suspicious of any and every phone call or knock on his door.

Wandering into the barn, Heero fetched the feed stuffs he would need for Wing and secured them in the grooms compartment. All he had left to load up was his own clothing and food stuffs. Standing in the kitchen he put his hands on his hips and sighed. He really didn't have all that much of a clue what he would need to take to feed himself. Relena had always taken care of that side of things. Now he wished he'd paid more attention.

Ever the logical person, he grabbed a note book and pen, writing down how many days he would be away and how many meals he would need in that time. With things in black and white on paper, it made it much easier for him, until he looked in the pantry that was.

"Shit, I really need to do some grocery shopping," he muttered when his eyes perused the sorry state of the shelves. A glance at the clock told him he really needed to shift his ass if he wanted to make Duo's by mid afternoon. Grabbing what he could, he took the food out to the trailer and packed it away.

Ten minutes later he was locking up the ranch house and loading Wing onto the trailer.

#

Duo was on tenterhooks. He'd been up since dawn, cleaned the house from top to bottom and made up the bed in the guest bedroom – just in case. He didn't want Heero to think he was sloppy in his habits, not that he was, but he felt better with the house all super clean.

He held hope that Heero might want to share his bed with him, but he wasn't about to push things either. With fresh linen on his own bed and the guest room made up, it didn't matter which option Heero chose, Duo had both bases covered and he would respect the other cowboy's decision.

Once the house had been given a complete clean, Duo headed out to the barn. Scythe watched with keen interest as his master cleaned out his stall and put down fresh straw. He continued to watch as his master moved to another stall and gave that a good sweep out before breaking open another bale of straw and bedding the stall down thickly with it. A water bucket was produced and given a scrub along with Scythe's bucket. Both buckets were then filled and placed inside the two stalls.

Duo wasn't sure what Heero fed Wing so he didn't bother to make up a feed for the paint, he decided to leave that for Heero when he got there. He did fill an extra haynet though and hung one in each stall. With the accommodations for the horses all sorted out, Duo switched his attention to organizing his gear for the rodeo.

The saddle, bridle and saddle blanket were placed near the door of the tack shed. Duo's lariat and piggin' string joined the pile along with a spare of each. Opening the doors to a cabinet inside the tack shed, Duo pulled out a bag and dropped a few brushes into it. His rig was next to be brought out and Duo gave it a thorough check over before adding it to the rapidly growing pile of gear.

Unsure of if they would travel down together and if so, which trailer they would take, Duo thought it best to leave his gear in a neat pile in the tack shed for now. No point in loading it all into the trailer if Heero wanted to use his trailer and take them both in that.

A visit to the feed shed was next and Duo set aside enough feed to see Scythe through for a couple of days. Not that he would need that amount, but Duo liked to have plenty as one never knew what lay around the corner. "Better to have it and not need it than not have it and need it," he muttered to himself.

With all his preparations complete for the moment, Duo glanced at his watch. The time had sped by and Heero would be arriving somewhere in the next two hours. "Shit! Better shift this ass," Duo told Scythe who was still quite content to hang his head over the corral rails and watch all the goings on. He could tell something was up, something other than the usual trip away to the rodeo and Scythe was just as eager to discover what that something was. Hopefully it would be a pretty filly for him.

Giving the stallion a pat to the neck and slipping him a carrot, Duo headed for the house once more.

#

Wing had loaded up okay and so far was traveling well. Heero found it rather different to be on his own in the trailer cab. He was used to having Relena there beside him making idle chatter and wishing she would shut up. Now he was by himself, it took some getting used too. He reached for a CD and slipped the first one his fingers found into the trailer's CD player. Moments later the sound of a guitar cut through the cab followed by the unmistakeable twang of a country singer.

The miles rolled by, Heero driving at a steady pace. He stopped once to check on Wing and pay a visit to the bathroom, but that was all. He was eager to get to Duo's ranch and see the other cowboy again. Checking the GPS system, he noted he was making good time and should be at Duo's in another fifteen minutes.

#

Duo had managed to put his clothes for the rodeo all ready and taken a shower. He'd slipped on his favorite pair of denim jeans and a red plaid shirt. Rolling the cuffs up to his elbows he felt more comfortable. He left the hat off for now and padded in socked feet to the kitchen. He wasn't too sure what Heero liked to eat so he'd decided on a simple salad and steaks done on the grill out the back.

He fired up the grill, keeping it on low to warm up slowly. With that task complete, Duo went back inside and fetched all the salad items from the 'fridge. With everything washed, he began to chop up tomatoes, celery, cucumber and some radishes. He'd just finished tearing up the lettuce when he heard the sound of a vehicle pulling in along his driveway; at the same time, Scythe gave a loud whinny from the corral.

Popping the torn up lettuce into the waiting bowl, Duo draped a tea towel over the partially prepared food and quickly dried his hands. Yanking his boots on and grabbing his hat, he opened the door and stepped out onto the porch.

Heero slowed the trailer as the GPS system warned him he was almost at his destination. He spotted the mail box on the side of the road, a driveway sitting next to it and a wooden sign that stated 'La Grange Ranch'. "This is it," he muttered to himself and began to turn the trailer into the driveway. Slowly and steadily, Heero followed the drive, spotting the ranch house up ahead. It looked welcoming. A small smile played upon Heero's lips as he drew closer.

The ranch house had a verandah that appeared to go all the way around. It was made out of wood and stone, blending into the surrounds and keeping with nature. Several trees surrounded the house and offered shade in the summer and shelter as well as a wind break in the winter.

As Heero continued along the drive it took him around the back of the ranch house and into an open area. Duo's trailer and jeep were parked ahead and to Heero's right sat the barn and corral. If he looked hard enough, Heero could see the paddocks beyond the corral and the ranges in the distance.

Pulling the trailer to a stop, Scythe gave a loud whinny from where he was in the corral; Wing replied with just as much volume. Movement to Heero's left caught his eye and seconds later, his breath, as Duo stepped out onto the porch.

Spotting Heero inside the cab of the trailer, Duo waved and gave a cheery smile as his heart skipped a few beats. He stepped off the porch and quickly crossed the yard. Heero wound down the window.

"Hey," Heero said softly as the other cowboy stopped at the open window. "Anywhere in particular you'd like me to park?"

"It's good to see you, Heero," Duo returned. "Just swing the trailer around here and back it in next to mine if you don't mind."

"No problem." Heero put the trailer into gear turned it around and parked it where Duo had asked him to. Cutting the engine he climbed out and smiled warmly at the long haired man. "Thank you for putting both Wing and myself up tonight."

"It's no problem at all, Heero," Duo returned. "I've missed you." Duo inched forward and with an incline of his head, reached out his arms to envelop Heero in a hug.

Heero melted into the hug, his own arms wrapping themselves securely around Duo's waist and holding on tight.

Content to simply hold each other for the moment, Duo inhaled Heero's scent and couldn't resist pressing a soft kiss to Heero's neck. A loud neigh from inside the trailer and an answering one from the corral ruined the atmosphere though and the pair reluctantly pulled apart.

"I'd better get the beast off the trailer," Heero said.

"You can pop him in the corral next to Scythe if you want," Duo offered.

"Thanks, that would be good."

Duo went to open the corral gate whilst Heero fetched his vocal horse. Once Wing was out of the trailer, he continued to snort and emit a loud neigh from time to time. His tail was kinked up over his back, nostrils flaring as he took in all the strange and new scents – including _that_ other stallion's.

Inside the other corral, Scythe began to prance along the rails. He tossed his head and sent another neigh in the direction of that paint pot. This was his territory and no way was he going to let that patchwork pony take over.

Wing wasn't interested in taking over, but he was damned if he would be intimidated by a stallion that looked like someone had flicked white paint over him! What was with the spots anyway?

Heero took the stallion through to the second corral and let him go. He smiled to himself when he saw the full water bucket. Duo was so thoughtful.

Immediately he was released, Wing turned his back on the other stallion and began to walk around the corral, nose to the ground and sniffing all the new smells. Scythe watched over the fence, still pacing along and intent on showing this intruder just who was top stud here.

"Just leave them be, they'll soon settle down," Duo said as he and Heero watched the pair in amusement.

"And I thought human males were the only ones to try and dominate, looks like these pair are having a really good pissing contest."

Duo snorted. "I've got news for them. They can just learn to get along or suffer in silence. I don't plan on giving up on Wing's owner so Scythe had just better get used to Wing's company." As if to confirm his words, Duo wrapped his arms again around Heero's waist, this time he snuck in and pressed a tender kiss to Heero's lips.

"Ahh, nice," Heero murmured.

With a chuckle, Duo released the blue eyed cowboy. "Come on, we better get your stuff inside and I'll show you around. I figured we could have steaks on the grill for dinner and maybe watch the sunset on the back porch."

"I'd like that," Heero replied, a little shy.

With a warm smile, Duo took Heero's hand in his own and led him back to the trailer.

It didn't take long for Heero to get his things from the trailer and soon enough he was stepping inside Duo's home for the first time. He gazed about eagerly, keen to learn a little more about the man who was rapidly taking over his every waking thought. The house was simple in its design, an open plan living area and kitchen running off to the side. The kitchen was large and rustic, in fact, the entire house was rustic. Wooden floorboards with scatter rugs tossed here and there gave it a more homey feel.

Heero liked it immediately.

The furniture was also simple in its taste and design. Practical without being over the top or looking shabby either. '_Very much like Duo himself,'_ Heero mused. The upstairs was similar to the lower level, wood being the feature piece. The bathroom was modern though and tiled where the shower stall sat. A large, older style clawed bathtub took up almost all of one side and Heero couldn't help but admire it.

"Yeah, I kinda like the older style stuff, as if you hadn't already gathered," Duo admitted sheepishly as he showed Heero through the house.

"I think it's lovely," Heero replied, "especially the bath. I can imagine it would be wonderful to just lie in it and soak after a hard day's work or a particularly stressful one at a rodeo."

"If you're a good boy, I might let you find out," Duo teased.

Heero blushed slightly. "Really? I guess I'd better be on my best behavior then," he teased back.

Heero's reply had Duo stunned for a moment, but he quickly recovered. "Ah, the bedrooms are down here," he mumbled and led the way along the hall, Heero right behind him.

"This is my room," Duo stepped inside the open door and to the side so Heero could come in.

The room was large and airy, wood furniture again being the main focus. The bed was a large, queen size with a walnut colored head and food board. Matching bedside tables stood on either side and a large tall boy sat against one wall. Three varnished doors indicated the built in robe and on the polished floorboards lay the scatter rugs.

Heero liked it immediately and then had another thought, one that had his heart speeding up._ 'Did Duo want him to sleep in here with him?'_

"The guest bedroom is just here," Duo said as he stepped out into the hall and along a little way.

This room was a mirror image of Duo's room, only with a single bed and not a queen. Heero gazed around and felt a small touch of disappointment.

"Heero, please don't think I'm being pushy or anything, as that's the last thing I'm intending here; but I just want you to know that you can sleep here in the guest bedroom, or, if you wish, you are more than welcome to share my bed with me. I promise to be a complete gentleman and not take advantage of you or anything," Duo continued quickly.

Heero wasn't too sure what to say. On one hand he would really like to sleep with Duo, but on the other, he didn't know if that would be a good idea.

"It's okay, Heero," Duo said softly, although he couldn't help the disappointment in his tone.

"No, no, Duo. I'm not sure what I'd like to do," Heero replied.

"Look, why don't you dump your things in the guest room for now. You can think about what you'd like to do whilst we have dinner and settle the horses for the night."

"Thanks. I'm sorry..."

"Nothing to be sorry for," Duo said and leaned forth to steal a tiny kiss. "We go at your pace with whatever you are comfortable with. Now, I'd better get back to the kitchen and finish off the salad."

"I'll come and help you."

#

"It's really lovely out here," Heero sighed as he took a sip from his coffee and stared out at the night sky.

"Yeah, it is," Duo replied from where he was sitting next to Heero on the bench on the back porch.

The horses had been brought into the barn and fed, both stallions tolerating the others presence. Heero had fetched a feed from his stash in the trailer rather than use Duo's, he felt he'd imposed enough on the other man as it was.

With the horses eating, the pair had gone back to the house where Duo had brought out the steaks and showed his expertise with the grill, cooking the steaks to perfection. They'd loaded their respective plates with salad and sat comfortably on the back porch to eat their meal.

The sun had set, slowly sinking behind the ranges and bathing the landscape in her golden hues before allowing the darkness to encroach and take over. Stars twinkled in the clear night sky, the moon half full and glowing down on the earth. Crickets came out and chirped lazily in the cooler air and occasionally one of the horses would snort or shift in his stall.

It was peaceful.

Duo put his coffee mug down and slid a little closer to Heero, slipping his arm around the other cowboy's shoulders. "Is this okay?" he asked.

"More than okay," Heero sighed and leaned into Duo's side. He felt comfortable, secure and lowered his head a touch to rest upon Duo's shoulder.

They continued to sit in silence for another few minutes, then Duo decided to try and test the waters a little more. He turned his head and pressed a kiss to the top of Heero's head. Heero raised his head a touch and that allowed Duo to lean close and partake of a sweet kiss.

"God, I could kiss you forever," Duo moaned softly.

"I think I could let you," Heero breathed and reached forward to take a kiss of his own. He felt bolder about things now, his mind clearer in what he wanted and he decided to try a little flirting himself.

Duo was ecstatic that Heero was starting to show a little initiative and eagerly parted his lips for Heero to deepen their kiss.

As they continued to kiss so they drew closer to each other, arms wrapping around shoulders and holding on. Duo feathered kisses along Heero's jaw, across his cheek and found an earlobe which he nibbled on. Heero moaned softly, enjoying the ministrations. Duo decided to try a little experimenting and brought one of his hands to Heero's face to cup his cheek, then he allowed it to drift down, across Heero's collar bone and towards his chest. He began to rub the palm gently over Heero's chest until he located a nipple underneath the shirt. His fingers came into play and gently teased the nub through the fabric.

"Ah," Heero groaned. He'd never felt anything like that before.

"Like that?" Duo whispered huskily.

"Ah, it feels... different, nice," Heero managed to reply.

Duo chuckled softly and continued to toy with the nub.

Heero squirmed a little with the new sensations and discovered his nether regions stirring to life. He groaned as he shifted, trying to find a more comfortable position. Duo had a pretty good idea what was happening to Heero, hell, he was getting affected himself and just from the sweet sounds Heero was making! He let his hand drift further south, across a taut stomach until it rested in Heero's lap where he gave the bulge he found a gentle squeeze.

"Oh, god," Heero moaned, eyes shut as his body reacted.

"This okay?" Duo asked, unsure if he should proceed or not.

"Please," came the begging reply. Heero was so hard he hurt and he wanted to know what it would feel like to have another man touch him.

With the all clear having been given, Duo began to massage and squeeze Heero's length through his jeans, pleased when Heero's hips began to thrust up into his touch. Finding the zipper, Duo paused for a moment. "May I?" he asked again.

Heero swallowed and nodded. "Yes," he whispered. His heart was in his mouth as Duo lowered his zipper and flipped open the button to his jeans. _Would Duo like what he found?_ A warm hand found its way inside his open jeans and located the flap of his boxers. Seconds later, Duo's hand curled around his aching shaft and began to gently stroke. Heero lost all coherent thought at that point.

Duo's heart had warmed when Heero gave him permission to touch him and his hand was quick to take advantage of the offer. He located Heero's thick length and curled his fist around it, stroking gently. Heero felt hot and heavy, a good average in size if his sense of touch was anything to go by. Feeling Heero tremble beside him, Duo pulled his lover a little closer and pressed kisses to Heero's jaw and head as he continued to stroke.

The speed build up a little, Duo's hand knowing just how fast to pump, how hard to squeeze and when to run his thumb over the leaking slit. Heero completely forgot this was another man touching him so intimately, he was completely lost to the pleasure. Relena had given him a few hand jobs in the past and he'd masturbated himself too, but never had it felt quite like this.

It didn't take long for Heero to reach his climax, a soft shudder followed by a stiffening of his body and a cry from his lips indicated he was there. The thick, creamy fluid spurted from the tip and coated Duo's hand, the other cowboy continuing to pump gently until Heero went limp, completely spent. Releasing the softening organ, Duo couldn't help himself and raised his sticky hand to his mouth for a taste of Heero. Slitted blue eyes followed the movement, Heero thinking he would find it disgusting but discovering the opposite – it was kind of erotic.

Pulling a handkerchief from his pocket, Duo wiped the remaining traces of Heero's come from his hand and then Heero's groin. He smiled at the other cowboy. "Enjoy that?" he asked as he tucked Heero away and zipped him back up.

Heero nodded, his voice wasn't working right now.

"Good." Duo wrapped his arms around Heero once more and rested his chin atop Heero's head, content to let the other cowboy recover. They could talk more once Heero was functional again.

tbc...


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, it belongs to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow the guys from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. I don't own the song 'Rodeo' either. It belongs to Garth Brooks and as such all rights remain his. This fic is based loosely on the lyrics. Written for pleasure not profit.

Pairing: 2x1x2, past 1xR (sorry!) 3x4

Rating: Mature

Warnings: Angst, fluff, sap, yaoi, Lemons, Lime, AU

Summary: Heero is a rodeo rider, the best on the circuit and looks set to remain there until an up and coming young cowboy appears on the scene.

AN: This fic is based loosely on the lyrics of 'Rodeo' by Garth Brooks - although it is not a song fic.

Dedication: To my lovely beta; Sakura for giving me the plot bunny and for all her hard work in editing my stuff. (No easy feat!) Thanks hun! You're the best!

**Many thanks to you all for reading and the wonderful reviews. Sorry this chapter took a while to get done, muse was completely fixated on FT and wouldn't be swayed. I hope it was worth the wait.**

**Enjoy!**

"Cowboy"

October 2010 ShenLong

Chapter 17

_[It's boots and chaps  
It's cowboys hats  
It's spurs and latigo_

_Rodeo – Garth Brooks] _

Heero had begun to drift off to sleep, the long drive to Duo's, the past couple of weeks tension over Relena and now his body and mind happy and sated, it all began to take its toll.

"Heero? I don't think falling asleep out here is a good idea," Duo whispered. "The mosquitoes will eat you alive."

Grunting softly, Heero snuggled a little closer. "I really don't want to move," he replied.

"I gathered that," Duo chuckled. "Come on, we should be getting inside and figuring out our plans for tomorrow."

With another grunt, Heero forced his eyes open and persuaded his limbs to move. With Duo partially supporting him, Heero managed to make his way back inside and flopped on the lounge.

Duo immediately wrapped his arms around the other cowboy and held him close. "Mmm, I could hold you like this forever," Duo murmured as he pressed a soft kiss to the crown of Heero's head.

"I could let you too," whispered Heero and snuggled closer.

"Thought about which rig you'd like to travel to the rodeo in? Or would you prefer it if we went in separate ones?" Duo asked, still pressing soft kisses to Heero's crown.

"I'd like to go together," Heero replied. "Don't mind which rig we take."

"We'll take mine then, you've already driven miles to get here so it's only fair we use my gas to get us to the rodeo."

"Okay."

The silence began to stretch once more, although it was a comfortable one. Heero was starting to drift off again when Duo shifted.

"Come on, bed time," he stated. "Decided which room you want to sleep in yet?" Duo held his breath in hope.

"I'd like to sleep with you, if that's okay?" Heero said softly. He wasn't too sure exactly what he was asking for, but he trusted Duo when he'd said he wouldn't do anything.

"That would be more than okay," replied Duo, his voice husky. "I promise not to molest you during the night either," he added with a cheeky grin.

Heero didn't know whether to be relieved or disappointed by that comment.

"Come on, sleepyhead, best we make a move now or I'll be nodding off here too."

Once more Heero found himself being partially supported by Duo as the pair made their way to Duo's room. Once inside, Duo left Heero sitting on the bed and went to fetch the other cowboy's things from the guest bedroom where they had put them earlier.

"Um, I'll just go and lock everywhere up whilst you get changed for bed," Duo said, a soft blush coloring his cheeks.

"Thanks," replied Heero as the heat rose to his own face. With Duo gone for the moment, Heero managed to summon up enough energy to fetch his sleep shorts and disappeared into the bathroom to take care of necessities and change. He'd just finished brushing his teeth when Duo returned.

With Heero leaving the bathroom free, Duo dove inside and completed his own ablutions, pulling a pair of sleep shorts on and a loose tank top. He usually slept in the nude, but with Heero sharing his bed he figured it might be a bit too much for the other cowboy. Better to play things safe.

Exiting the bathroom, Duo spotted Heero already under the covers and he smiled to himself. He could see the slight tension in Heero by the way the bedclothes were pulled up. Turning off the light, Duo slipped into the bed and debated cuddling up to Heero. Heero however, solved that problem for him by rolling over and cautiously draping an arm over Duo's waist and resting his head on Duo's shoulder.

"Is this okay?" Heero asked, the hesitancy clear in his voice.

"More than okay," Duo murmured and wrapped his own arms around Heero, pulling him closer. "Goodnight, Heero."

"What? No goodnight kiss?" Heero teased.

"Wasn't sure if you wanted one," came Duo's honest reply.

"Always."

"Then I'd better not disappoint." Duo rolled them both over and looked into Heero's eyes that glittered in the moonlight. Lowering his head, he captured Heero's lips in a gentle kiss that quickly deepened. A tongue traced over Heero's bottom lip and he opened his mouth a touch. Duo's tongue dived inside and began a series of soft caresses; touches that made Heero moan. Pulling away and staring into glazed blue, Duo chuckled softly.

"Goodnight, Heero," he whispered.

"Mmm," Heero replied, unable to form any proper words right now.

Eyes drifted shut and the pair slowly fell asleep, the moonlight peeking in through the small break in the curtains guarding them both through the night.

# # #

The sounds of the birds heralding the dawn awoke Heero the following morning. As his mind began to surface from the deep sleep he'd been enjoying he became aware of several things. His conscience reminded him that this wasn't his bed, the warmth he was currently enjoying was courtesy of Duo who was wrapped around him – a still asleep Duo who looked pretty cute with his hair askew and his face so innocent whilst he slumbered.

Heero took the rare moment to stare at the other cowboy and study him in greater detail. Duo's skin was lightly tanned, a testament to the hours worked outside in the sun. Whilst the skin was tanned it also looked soft and smooth, just the hint of laugh lines around Duo's eyes, which made perfect sense as the other cowboy always seemed to be smiling. Long eyelashes lay caressing high cheekbones, their darker color standing out against the smooth skin. There was a slight crookedness to Duo's nose hinting that maybe at some stage it might have been broken. Full, plump lips waited below that nose, lips that Heero knew tasted as good as they looked. A shadowing lay across the jaw, the fine stubble peeking through otherwise flawless skin and offering the undeniable truth that Duo was a male.

Not that Heero needed any reminding of that. The position they were currently in, Duo's body wrapped around Heero's and something hard pressing against Heero's thigh, were indication enough that Duo was indeed, male. And a very nicely proportioned male if that hardness was anything to go by.

Heero really had no clue having never been with a man before and whilst it still scared him to a point, he was also curious. He'd enjoyed Duo's touches last night and shivered as his memory swamped him with images of what Duo had done. The other cowboy's touches had been welcomed and Heero had been quite stunned to discover that another man's hands upon his flesh could feel so much better than a woman's – or his own.

Idly he wondered if he would ever be able to touch Duo like that, or rather, did he want to? Did _Duo_ want him to? The other man hadn't said anything about Heero reciprocating, which probably had been just as well as at the time Heero was lucky to remember his own name, let alone move. What would it feel like to hold another man in his hand like that? To stroke the firm flesh? Would he be able to do it properly, satisfy his partner?

All this thinking was raising a new problem.

Heero was getting hard himself.

Shifting slightly so as not to embarrass himself, Heero managed to work his hips away from Duo's leg and froze as he felt Duo beginning to wake up.

Duo began to surface from a very pleasant dream, one which involved a blue eyed cowboy, some whipped cream and a large tube of lube. He moaned softly, his groin tingling with the images still in his head and his hips ground against the resistance they found.

He stilled suddenly.

_Since when had res__istance come in the form of a hard thigh?_

_Shit!_ Duo carefully cracked open an eye - and quickly closed it again._ Double shit!_ "Ah, morning, Heero," he managed to squeak out and subtly moved his pelvis away from the other cowboy. _'And I promised not to_ _molest him,'_ he thought to himself.

Having had Duo's hips grinding briefly against him and then stopping suddenly, followed by Duo's slightly higher pitched voice told Heero the other cowboy was embarrassed by his actions. Whilst Heero hadn't minded the attentions in the least, he thought better of mentioning that fact and possibly embarrassing Duo further.

"Morning, Duo," Heero returned with a soft smile.

"Did you sleep okay? I didn't hog the blankets or snore?"

"No, you were a perfect gentleman," Heero teased. "And I slept like a baby." Deciding to go with his emotions, Heero leaned in close and placed a peck to Duo's lips.

"Uh, good," Duo replied and moaned softly. The kiss was all too brief so Duo decided to rectify that, morning breath and all. He tilted his head and swept in for his own kiss, a slightly deeper one that left them both a little flushed.

"If you want first dibs on the shower, I'll go put the coffee pot on and see what I've got in the 'fridge for breakfast," suggested Duo.

"Okay, thanks," came Heero's reply. After last nights activities on the couch, Heero was still feeling a little sticky. His blue eyes watched greedily as Duo slipped from the bed and paused to stretch. The man was simply sensual in the way he moved, tanned skin sliding over hard muscle. The sleep shorts were riding dangerously low on Duo's hips, the tank pulling in the opposite direction.

With the stretch over, Duo grabbed at his shorts and tugged them back up a little. Heero didn't know whether to be relieved or disappointed. "There's clean towels in the cupboard under the sink," Duo informed as he turned to leave the room.

"Thanks." Heero's voice was a touch husky.

"Don't be too long, we got a lot to do before we can load up the nags and start on our way," teased Duo as he left the bedroom.

"I'll be quick," Heero replied and headed for the bathroom.

# # #

Once breakfast was out of the way, the pair headed out the back to feed the horses and start the task of loading all the gear and things they would need into Duo's rig. It was quite easy for Heero, all he had to do was pick his stuff up from inside his own rig and transfer it across to Duo's. Once he'd completed his own gear, he went to give the other cowboy a hand.

Duo had sorted through his stuff the previous day and left it neatly piled in the tack room so it was a simple case of picking it up and making several trips to the rig with it all. With Heero's help it didn't take too long.

Wing and Scythe were busy finishing off their feeds in the barn. Both stallions had settled down a bit overnight and had now reached a level of respectful tolerance – or so it appeared.

"Just gotta grab my clothing and stock up the pantry now," said Duo as they stuffed the last of the feeds they would need for the horses into the feed compartment.

"I've got some food in the pantry in my rig, I'll go grab it and bring it across," stated Heero and moved to do just that.

With the pantry stocked, Heero's clothes and Duo's tucked away safely inside, all was ready to go.

"Now for the nags," Duo said.

"I hope they travel down together okay," Heero muttered.

"They better," growled Duo and wrapped an arm around Heero's waist, pulling the other cowboy to his side. "I've got news for them. I'm not about to give you up so they had better learn to get along." To emphasize his point, Duo swooped in and stole a sweet kiss, a kiss that left Heero weak at the knees.

Duo brought Scythe out first, the appaloosa prancing in the morning sunlight and showing off. He snorted, tossed his head and danced sideways, bumping against Duo in the process. "Scythe!" Duo growled and gave the lead rope a hard tug. "Behave yourself."

Scythe didn't look at all chastised and continued his showing off, almost knocking Duo over at one point when he'd spun around to let fly with a loud neigh.

"Enough already! Where are your manners?" Duo snapped and this time he gave the stallion a sharp smack to the shoulder. That brought Scythe up short and he immediately stopped his antics. "Much better," Duo praised and once again began to lead the stallion towards the rig.

Once Scythe was safely inside and settled, Heero brought Wing out. The paint had watched the other stud carefully and wasn't about to make the same mistakes. He didn't want a smack from his master. Wing walked calmly and quietly beside Heero, following his master inside the rig and standing still whilst he was tied up.

"Good boy," Heero praised and gave the paint a few pats to the neck before exiting.

As the rig doors closed on them, Wing gave the spotted pony a smug look. Scythe laid his ears back and bared his teeth. Wing gave the horse equivalent of a shrug and turned his attention to the haynet that waited to the side. If that abstract appy wanted to be like that, then let him; Wing had better things to do with his time – like eating the delicious hay in front of him.

Scythe wasn't a happy camper. He'd done all he could to impress and intimidate the patchwork pony, but none of it had worked. In fact, all it had gotten him was a sharp smack and a reprimand from his master. Scythe's nose was out of joint a touch and he didn't want to risk any further reprimand from his usually gentle master so he decided that ignoring the other stallion was probably the best thing to do. Putting his nose in the air, Scythe turned his attention to the full hay net that sat to his side. He'd show that two toned equine just who was the best stud later.

The engine of the rig rumbled into life and the two stallions swayed gently with the movement as the rig set off down the driveway and onto the open road.

# # #

"Cheer up, Relena," Dorothy said and placed a cup of tea in front of her friend.

"I'm sorry," Relena replied. "Thanks," she added as she took the cup by the handle and sipped at the hot liquid.

"You will have him back," said Dorothy, sitting opposite her friend and sipping her own tea.

"How can you be so sure? It's been almost four weeks now and he hasn't called, hasn't tried to get in touch with me through any of our mutual friends," Relena replied, her tone one of complete dejection.

"Then I think it is time we reminded him of where he should be, _whom_ he should be with."

Relena looked up sharply.

"Yes, Relena, I think it's time we paid Heero a visit and refreshed his memory. He's had more than enough time to think this through."

"You want to go to the rodeo and confront him?" Relena asked, the smirk on her face growing a bit.

"I think it's time we put our plan into action."

# # #

"That looks like it up ahead," Heero commented as Duo slowed the rig down and indicated to make the turn into the grounds of the rodeo.

Several other trailers could be seen parked in lines across the open paddock. To the left of the trailers the arena outline could be seen, the fences rising tall and chutes along one side. Holding pens were at the other end and seating for the many spectators graced the remainder of the arena.

Bringing the rig to a stop at the gate, Duo took the paperwork Heero handed him and passed it over to the gate man.

"Everything is in order," the gate man said as he passed the paperwork back to Duo. "Just follow the track around and the parking area is up ahead. You will see how the others are all parking, just slot yourself in wherever you find a space."

"Thanks," Duo replied and slid the trailer back into gear.

Heero's eyes swept over the parking area and found them a reasonable spot. It wasn't too far from the ablutions block, fairly close to the arena itself but still managed to keep a bit of distance between them and the rig on their side. That was just as well considering they needed to set up two yards off the trailer side to accommodate the stallions.

Bringing the trailer to a stop and cutting the engine, both cowboys were more than ready to exit and stretch their legs. In the back of the trailer the horses agreed, a series of snorts, grunts, whinnies and the odd stamping of a hoof letting both men know their respective animals wanted off too.

"Yeah, yeah, hold your horses," Duo muttered as he moved around the side of the trailer and met up with Heero. "Best get the yards set up and the beasts off before they do any damage," he said.

Heero agreed and the pair began to lift the yard gates from the side of the trailer and set them up. Within fifteen minutes, both yards were 'attached' and the horses could be brought off. Wing came down the ramp with his eyes bright and ears pricked. His nostrils flared as he took in the sights and scents around him and he tossed his head. Heero quickly put the paint into a yard and went to help Duo.

Scythe was pawing impatiently at the floor. He wanted off and he wanted it now! Why that other excuse for a stud had been given preferential treatment over him, Scythe didn't know – but he wasn't happy about it. This was his trailer, his master, his yards and he was the top stud – and he was most certainly going to let that paint pot know the first chance he got.

Duo began to lead his upset stallion out of the trailer, the appy bounding down the ramp, ears pricked, tail kinked over his back and giving snorts of excitement.

"Settle down, Scythe," Duo soothed and risked a pat to the black neck. Scythe suddenly swung his head to the side and gave a deafening neigh almost knocking Duo's head off in the process and rendering his eardrums incapable of hearing anything for a second. "Scythe!" Duo growled and walloped the black neck.

Scythe didn't seem to notice, or care for the moment. Another horse had appeared and he knew the scent.

"Having a bit of a problem there?" came a familiar, quiet voice.

"You could say that," Duo snapped and yanked hard on Scythe's lead rope. The appy was doing his best to stretch his neck and touch his nose to that of the mare's. "How are you, Trowa?"

"I'm fine, Duo," Trowa replied. "Need a hand?" he asked as he slid from Heavyarms' back and moved her away from Scythe's advances.

"I've opened the gate... Oh, sorry, I didn't realize you were talking," came Heero's voice as he rounded the trailer and saw the pair.

"Thanks, Tro, but Heero here seems to have everything in hand. I'll just pop this beast into his yard before he decides to trample me into the ground."

"Heero, how are you?" Trowa asked politely as Duo led his wayward stallion around the side of the trailer.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking. How are you?" returned Heero.

"Good, really good," Trowa replied.

Heero could see the questions racing through those green eyes, although Trowa was much too polite to simply come out and ask. Before he could even think to say anything that would start to answer those unasked questions, Duo returned.

"Damn creature," Duo mumbled. "I think I'll need to have a word with him over his manners." He paused and looked between the pair. "Quatre here yet?" Duo asked.

"Yeah. He's parked next to me and I'm a couple of trailers down from you." Trowa indicated to where his and Quatre's rigs sat parked side by side.

"Great. What about Wufei?"

"He's coming in a little later. Got a flat on the way down which held him up a bit," Trowa stated. "He called to let us know as we were going to have supper together. Speaking of supper, would you two care to join us?"

Duo knew his friend well enough by now to know that not only was it a genuine invitation to join for supper, but also a chance for Trowa to 'grill' his friends on what had happened between the pair over the last few weeks. It was obvious they had traveled down together so something had happened. Glancing at Heero, Duo raised his eyebrows. "You up for supper with Trowa and the others?'

"Sure," Heero replied.

"That's settled then. We will see you at Quatre's rig for supper around seven." Trowa gave them both a soft smile.

"Look forward to it," Duo replied.

With a nod of his head, Trowa turned and remounted his mare. A nudge to the palomino's sides and Heavyarms began to walk off, her gait long and languid.

Heero and Duo went back to their tasks of settling the horses and sorting out the inside of the trailer that would be home to them for the next couple of days.

#

Wufei had finally arrived just as dusk was settling over the grounds. Knowing their friend was held up, Quatre and Trowa had managed to keep a parking space by their rigs for Wufei to park, rather than have their friend stuck somewhere over the far side of the grounds. Heero and Duo had walked across to Quatre's trailer just as Wufei was trundling across the grass. Leaving Quatre and Trowa to continue with their task of getting supper ready, the other two cowboys went to give Wufei a hand to set his yard up and settle Nataku for the evening.

Wufei was grateful for the help and apologized many times for his late arrival. Heero, Duo and the others waved the apologies off; as Duo said, "Shit happens" and it could have happened to any one of them. Wufei was still feeling a touch guilty though at leaving his friends to organize supper and assist him with his horse and rig.

With the bay gelding resting comfortably and munching on his supper, Wufei made his way to Quatre's trailer and the rest of their little group. Trowa had dug a pit and built a campfire, the flames dancing merrily in the evening air. Around the campfire, chairs had been set out, a couple of small tables dotted between them. From inside Quatre's trailer the smells of supper wafted out and caused Wufei's stomach to rumble. He took a seat next to Duo and stared into the flames. Trowa stepped out of the trailer and handed over sodas to everyone. None of them would indulge in a beer until after the rodeo was finished, preferring to have their wits about them at all times as this was a risky business.

"Grub up," called Quatre from inside the trailer and four heads swiveled in the open door's direction. Quatre stuck his head out. "You'll all have to come in here to get it. I've made burgers so you just need to put on what salad stuffs you want." The blonde head disappeared back inside.

"Well, I dunno about any of you, but I'm starving," Duo said and stood up. Heero was right behind him.

"Can't let all that hard work go to waste," Wufei said and also stood, placing his soda on one of the tables before heading inside the trailer to get his burger.

"That was delicious, Quatre," Duo praised as he sank back in his chair and patted his stomach. "Remind me to let you cook for us at every rodeo."

Quatre gave a soft snort and shook his head.

Trowa turned his attention back to Heero as he wiped his hands on his jeans. Reclining back in his seat and taking a drink from his soda, he finally fixed the other cowboy with his green eyes and decided to ask the questions that had been bugging him. "Seeing how you both came down in Duo's rig I take it you two are now a couple?"

'_Nothing like heading directly to the point,'_ Heero thought to himself. He'd known Trowa wanted to ask his questions and Heero had discussed it with Duo earlier. Both were quite prepared to answer them when they came.

"I guess you could say that yes, we are a couple, although we're still testing the waters on this relationship," Duo answered for them both.

Quatre's face lit up, Wufei just gave a nod, it didn't bother him in the slightest what orientation his friends were.

"Then Relena is gone, you told her you're not interested in her any longer?" Trowa pressed on, directing his question to Heero.

Remembering the conversation Heero had had with the green eyed clown in the past, Heero knew the man was only looking out for his friend. "Yes, Relena is gone. I broke it off with her a couple of days after the last rodeo."

"How did she take it?" Trowa persisted.

"Not too badly." Heero settled into his chair and began to tell the others the tale. Duo already knew all of it and sat back to study his friends' faces, try to gauge their reactions to Heero's story.

It took Heero several minutes to recite all that had taken place, but once he was done, he felt a bit better. At least now the others would know he was deadly serious about discovering more about himself, his sexuality and a relationship with Duo.

"She threatened you?" Quatre questioned, his voice almost a whisper.

"Sort of, but it's been several weeks since she left and took all her things with her. I've not seen or heard from her since then and I don't think I will. I'm pretty much convinced that if she was going to pull something, she would have done it by now," Heero replied.

"I don't know," Trowa mused. "I'd still be watching my back very carefully if I were you two."

"Don't worry, Tro. Neither one of us is about to drop our guard, not for some time yet," Duo said, his voice low.

"Glad to hear it."

The conversation switched to the horses, life in general and other mundane things before they decided to call it a night. Thanking Quatre and Trowa for their supper and hospitality, Heero and Duo left their friends and headed back to their own trailer.

Checking the horses were okay and hadn't taken a chunk out of each other, the tired pair entered the trailer and began to get ready for bed. Donning sleep shorts, Heero was quickly under the covers, Duo smiling at him and feeling warmed that the cowboy was quite willing to share a bed. Turning out the lights after he'd double checked the trailer was locked, Duo slipped under the covers and immediately found himself with a pair of arms wrapping around him and a body cuddling up close.

Returning the affections, Duo nuzzled against Heero's throat. "You okay with all this?"

"Yeah. It takes a bit of getting used to, but I'm okay with it."

"Good." Duo's lips found Heero's and he kissed the other cowboy thoroughly. "Night, Heero."

Heero's brain was still scrambled from the intense kiss, but he did manage to form some form of speech. "Night, Duo."

tbc...


	18. Chapter 18

Thank you to everyone who is reading and warm hugs for the kind reviews. So sorry for the delay in getting this next part done, but now that the muse has wrapped up Family Ties, updates will be more regular.

Enjoy!

"Cowboy"

October 2010 ShenLong

Chapter 18

_[It's the ropes and the reins  
And the joy and the pain  
And they call the thing, Rodeo_

_Rodeo – Garth Brooks] _

The morning of the rodeo dawned cool and there were dark clouds on the horizon. Duo rolled over into the warmth of Heero and cuddled close. Heero's eyes flickered open and he gave a lazy smile when he spotted Duo's violet watching him.

"Morning," Heero murmured, his voice still thick with sleep.

"Mmmm. I could get used to waking up like this every morning," Duo replied, his tone husky "May I?" he asked and reached for a morning kiss when Heero nodded in the affirmative. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Perfectly. I kinda like having a teddy bear to cuddle into."

"Teddy bear?" Heero raised an eyebrow.

"Mmm hmm. You're soft and squishy in the right places, just perfect to cuddle up to," came Duo's cheeky reply.

Heero snorted. "I've been called a lot of things in my time, but a teddy bear isn't one of them."

"Would you rather I call you cup cake? Snookums? Or maybe stud muffin?"

Heero almost choked and then spotted the twinkle in Duo's violet eyes and realized the other cowboy was teasing him. He shook his head. "Better get up and feed the nags before they start calling for their breakfast."

"Suppose so, although I'd rather spend a little longer just cuddling here with you."

"I guess a couple more minutes won't hurt."

# # #

Relena sat in the passenger seat absently chewing on a fingernail and watching the landscape roll past.

"Having second thoughts?" asked Dorothy.

"Sorry, I didn't hear that. What did you say again?"

"I asked if you were having second thoughts."

"No, not at all," replied Relena. "I was just thinking."

"Care to share?"

Relena's cheeks pinked a little. "I was just trying to work out exactly what to say to Heero when I confront him, that's all."

"I'm sure you will have more than enough to say when the time comes," replied Dorothy dryly.

"I guess so. I still can't believe he would leave me and for another man no less."

"He's obviously not in his right mind."

"But a man, Doro? I could understand it if he wanted to spend a little time apart, or even if there was another woman vying for his affections; but a _man_? It's not right."

"No, it isn't, I agree with you. That other cowboy needs to be exposed for what he is. By the time we're finished with him he'll be lucky to find work anywhere in this hemisphere," Dorothy growled.

The anger began to build again inside Relena as she thought about her Heero being with that long haired fairy. She shuddered at the thought of Duo putting his grubby paws on her man, and he'd seemed so polite and friendly when he'd come to dinner with them. She should have known better, he'd only shown up to get a free meal and lure her Heero away with his beguiling ways.

Well, she would show him. No one took her man away from her and certainly not another man! By the time Relena had finished with him his name would be mud.

"We're here." Dorothy's voice broke into Relena's thoughts and the woman turned her attention to the sight ahead.

# # #

Wing and Scythe had been fed and checked over, both stallions looking fit and well. Whilst the horses ate their breakfast, Duo whipped up some eggs on toast for Heero and himself whilst Heero had gone to the ablutions block and taken a quick shower. The food had been eaten quickly and followed by coffee. Heero did the dishes, made the bed and tidied up whilst Duo went for his own shower.

"Guess we should head on up for the draw," Duo said as he pulled his boots on.

"Would help if we were there to know what animals we'll be trying to ride," returned Heero. "Do you know where I put my hat?"

"Over there," Duo said and nodded in the direction of the bed.

"Thanks." Grabbing the hat, Heero placed it on his head. "Ready."

"Come on then, better move it I suppose." Duo grabbed his own hat from where it was hanging on the back of the trailer door and stepped out into the current, cool morning sunshine. With hands in his pockets, Duo began to walk across the grass to the pavilion where the draw would take place. Heero fell into step beside him, glancing around to see several other cowboys also making their way across the dusty ground.

"Looks like we might get a drop of rain," Duo commented with a glance at the sky and the dark clouds that were slowly starting to build up on the horizon.

"Could do. That will make things interesting," replied Heero.

"Yeah, it sure will. It will make me more determined to stay on though." Seeing Heero's questioning look, Duo explained further. "If it does rain then the ground will turn to mud and trust me when I say it's not easy to try and get mud out of this hair."

Heero's eyes traveled to the long braid of chestnut. "Ah. Well, if the worst does happen, I'd be quite happy to help you wash it," Heero said, his tone soft. The long rope of hair fascinated Heero and he could sense it held a special meaning to Duo, but what that was, he wasn't about to ask. He didn't know Duo well enough yet to intrude on very personal things.

"Play your cards right and I just might let you," Duo replied with a teasing smile.

Heero felt his insides melt and he blushed.

"There's Quatre and Trowa," announced Duo and grabbing Heero's arm, he pulled the dark haired cowboy along with him. Morning pleasantries were exchanged, Wufei also joining the group after a couple of minutes and the five walked inside together and found themselves a spot close to the table where the draws would take place. They chatted quietly amongst themselves, catching up a little more on what had been going on in their respective lives in-between rodeos. None of the men saw the two women enter the pavilion and remain at the back in the shadows.

"There he is," Dorothy hissed in Relena's ear.

Looking over the crowd, Relena soon located Heero in a group of cowboys. She recognized the two pick up guys and vaguely remembered the clown, but it was the man with the black jeans, black and white plaid shirt and black hat that caught her interest and she scowled.

"Which one is the home wrecker?" Dorothy questioned.

Relena couldn't help the soft giggle with Dorothy's choice of words. She soon sobered though when she registered the question. "The one with the black hat, black jeans and the ridiculous braid of hair."

One of Dorothy's forked eyebrows rose as she studied the man Relena had pointed out. Her eyes raked over the slim form and she had to admit that at least Heero had taste. The cowboy was quite good looking with an equally stunning physique._ If what Relena said was true and he was gay then it was a shame and a huge loss to the single female population, _she thought. Dorothy wouldn't have minded having a piece of him herself and not in the verbal sense either.

They were prevented from any further conversation as the arena master stepped up and the draw for the animals began.

The draw for the bull ride was first, Duo stepping up and pulling the name 'Big Horn' from the hat. He screwed his face up in a grimace and made his way back to his group of friends. Big Horn was an unpredictable bull; some days he would buck spectacularly, other days he wouldn't buck at all. A cowboy had to be careful with him though as if they fell off they needed to get out of there quickly, the bull having gotten his name from the impressive set of horns he had on his head. Not that he was a nasty animal, but he did have a habit of catching people unaware with those large horns.

Heero's name was called and he stepped up to pull a piece of paper out of the hat. The name 'Mafia' stared back at him. He gave a wry grin. Mafia was a good bull, small and compact he could buck like no ones business. If he could stay the eight seconds then he was sure to get a good score with Mafia.

"Some guys have all the luck," Duo groused when he knew which bull Heero had drawn.

With the conclusion of the bull draw, it was time to move onto the saddle bronc draw. This time Duo drew an appaloosa by the name of Sparks and returned to his friends with a smug smile on his face.

"You should have a good ride there, Duo," Trowa said.

"Yeah, I know," replied Duo. Sparks was currently one of the leading horses for the saddle bronc of the year award. He could always be relied upon to buck well and if a cowboy stayed on for the time, they knew they'd earned their points.

Stepping up to the table, Heero drew out his piece of paper, a small smile on his lips.

"Who'd you get?" Duo asked when Heero returned to them.

"Arrow," replied Heero. Arrow was a pretty good saddle bronc and most cowboys had a bit of trouble staying on him so if Heero could last the time out he should get a good score.

"They're moving onto the bareback broncs," Quatre said and everyone's attention turned back to the table and the draw.

Heero drew a paint by the name of Flash. Duo gave a low whistle when he found out. Flash was a pretty good bucking horse, moving fast and not just bucking, but spinning too.

Duo approached the table and reached into the hat, swishing his fingers around and pulling out a piece of paper. He opened it up and took a look at the name there. His face paled as he read the words and shakily he made his way back to the others.

The cowboy's pale complexion and slight shaking hadn't gone unnoticed by the others and instantly they were on alert.

"Who did you draw, Duo?" asked Trowa.

"Reaper."

Heero felt the blood rush from his brain. "Oh fuck."

#

The draws for the bulldogging and calf roping were done next, Heero drawing fifth in the bulldogging and third in the calf roping, Duo had drawn second in the bulldogging and eighth for the calf roping. "That's assuming I'm still in one piece to compete after Reaper," he'd joked.

With the draws completed, the cowboys all began to wander back in the direction of their rigs to prepare for their rides. Heero and Duo walked back with the other three, all of them discreetly avoiding talking about Duo's bronc draw; there wasn't anything they could do about it so they just got on with what they had to do.

"See you guys over at the chutes," Duo said as they parted ways.

"No worries. We will be there for you," replied Quatre and gave a wave.

Back at Duo's rig, the pair began to get their gear organized for their up coming rides.

# # #

Once the draws had been completed a list went up on a board so everyone could see who had drawn what animal for which event. As the pavilion emptied out, Dorothy and Relena made their way towards the board and quickly scanned down the list of cowboys and animals.

"Reaper, isn't that the bronc that broke Heero's leg?" Dorothy asked as they perused the board.

"Yes, he is. Nasty, mean animal it is too. Should be shot if you ask me. One day it's going to kill someone," replied Relena

"I think we may just have found a perfect solution," grinned Dorothy.

"I don't follow," Relena said, shaking her head.

"You want your revenge on that cowboy for stealing Heero, don't you?"

"Yes, but we were going to expose him in front of everyone for what he is, weren't we? I've already arranged for the press from the papers to be there to record it all when I confront Heero," Relena said, a little confused. Dorothy knew the plan, they'd discussed it several times and Doro had been there when Relena had contacted the papers and spoken to the editors. So what was she going on about?

"I know that," Dorothy sniffed, "But here's the perfect opportunity to get rid of that Maxwell character permanently."

Relena paled a little as she realized what Dorothy meant. "Dorothy, I don't want to get rid of him permanently as you put it, not in that sense any way. Once I've confronted Heero and exposed that man for what he is the papers will go ahead and publish the story and then that Maxwell character won't be able to find work, buy horses or anything else in this country. Then Heero will come to his senses and come back to me where he belongs."

Dorothy shrugged. "Your loss. I see he's drawn Reaper for his bronc ride and it would appear to be the perfect opportunity to get him out of yours and Heero's lives properly."

"No, Dorothy. I don't want to see him killed," Relena whispered harshly. "I think it will be enough to destroy him with the power of the press."

"Whatever." Dorothy returned. "Come on, we'd better go see if these journalists of yours have arrived and work out our best plan of 'attack'."

Still a little put out that her friend would suggest such a thing, Relena followed. She may want her revenge and in all honesty she wouldn't mind seeing that Maxwell fellow injured for taking what was hers, but she wouldn't want to see him killed. Relena may have been a lot of things, but a murderer wasn't one of them.

# # #

Duo double checked his rig, pulling on the ropes hard as he tested them and went over them for any sign of weakness. Beside him, Heero was doing the same with his own set up. Satisfied his rig was good to go, Duo put it to one side. "You nearly set?" he asked Heero.

"Yeah, almost done," came Heero's reply.

"Come inside the rig for a second," Duo stated and got up to step inside the small area.

Heero stood up and followed, a little curious as to what Duo wanted. Once he was inside the door was closed firmly behind him and a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around his waist. Duo's eyes bore deep into his own.

"I just wanted to hold you before we go out there for the competition. Once it starts I'm not going to get the chance to hold you again for some time," Duo offered in explanation.

Heero smiled and curled his own arms around Duo's slender form, pulling the other cowboy close. He gave a shy smile and hesitantly reached forward with his lips. Duo's lips met him half way and they shared a gentle kiss.

"Be careful out there," Duo murmured.

"I will. You too," whispered Heero.

"I'd prefer it if neither one of us has any bumps, scrapes or bruises at the end of the day, but that's not gonna happen," sighed Duo.

Feeling a little bolder, Heero pressed his mouth to Duo's neck and murmured softly against the warm skin. "I'll kiss yours better if you kiss mine better?"

A shudder passed through Duo and a soft moan escaped his lips. "That's a deal."

A knock to the door followed by a deep voice broke the moment. "You guys nearly ready? They're calling for everyone to form up for the grand parade," came the unmistakeable sound of Trowa from outside.

"Just coming," Duo called back and returning his gaze to Heero's he stole another, sweet kiss. "Better move it."

"Yeah."

#

The guys dropped their respective rigs off to the cow hands at the chutes and prepared themselves both physically and mentally for the rides ahead. The bull ride would be up first and both men knew they had to try and get off to an impressive start if they wished to remain in contention for the title of cowboy of the year.

The competition was close, both men neck and neck for the title and each just as keen to win it. Both had their reasons for wanting it, it would open up many doors and also ease the financial strain both found themselves under in pursuing their respective dreams.

Duo nodded he was ready and the chute opened, Big Horn shot out the gates and began to buck madly. It seemed this was one of his better days. Grimly, Duo hung on, his legs following the motion of the bull, one arm high in the air and the other holding on desperately. The bull bucked and twisted, tossing its head around and waving those impressive horns in the air.

To one side, Trowa waited, ready to distract the bull if and when necessary; Quatre and Wufei were also present, their horses quivering beneath them as they waited for the signal from their riders.

Duo could feel his teeth rattling in his head as the violent bucking continued. He felt his hand starting to slip a little in the hold and he prayed his time was almost up. Big Horn gave a few spectacular leaps and shoved in a spin for good measure. Duo slipped slightly to the side and just when he thought the ground was going to greet him, the bell sounded to say his time was up. Relieved, he grabbed for the rig with his free hand to steady himself as Wufei closed in on him, Quatre aiming for the flanks of the bull to release the rope.

"Thanks, Wufei," Duo said as he was hauled from the still bucking animal. Trowa appeared to their right and distracted those horns away from the pair.

"You're welcome," replied Wufei as he slowed Nataku and let Duo drop to the ground.

"Good ride," Trowa said as he handed Duo his hat.

"Thanks." Duo took the hat and with a wave of it to the crowd, placed it back on his head and sauntered from the arena with the crowds cheering in his ears.

"Great ride for Duo Maxwell! Judges score is up and it's a ninety-one! That puts Duo in the lead for the bull ride so far today!"

"You okay?" Heero asked as Duo slipped out between the chutes. He couldn't help but be a little concerned. "That was some ride," he congratulated.

"I'm fine and thanks. Guess that bull decided to put on a show, I'm just glad I managed to stay on for the full time."

"Well, you certainly deserved the score," smiled Heero.

Feeling warmed by the kind words, Duo gave his new boyfriend a soft smile and the pair leaned against the rails to watch a few more of their fellow competitors before it would be Heero's turn.

Mafia grunted and shifted as Heero lowered his weight to the bull's back. Pushing his gloved hand into the hand hold of the rig, He wriggled a little and settled. Nodding to the chute man, the gates opened and Mafia exploded into the arena.

The bull bucked, twisted and spun, Heero being tossed around like a rag doll on his back. With a loud bellow, the bull began to buck harder, determined to rid himself of the cowboy on his back. Heero grit his teeth and hung on, equally as determined to stay on for the full count. Legs moved forward and back, urging the bull to buck better. Mafia did. Heero was almost flat on the animals back as he struggled to stay with the beast.

Quatre began to approach from his left side, Wufei coming from the right and the bell sounded to indicate the time was up. The bull continued to buck as Quatre reached out and snagged Heero's shoulders. Heero grabbed Quatre around the waist and allowed himself to be dragged from the bull.

"Thanks," he said as Quatre dropped him to the ground.

"Anytime," Quatre grinned.

"Ladies and gentlemen, what an outstanding ride for Heero Yuy! The judges have given him a score of ninety-two. This is going to make for an interesting competition with several more events to go and our two top cowboys, Heero Yuy and Duo Maxwell neck and neck for the title of all round cowboy of the year."

"That was a great ride, Heero. Congratulations," Duo said as Heero slipped out of the arena and joined him at the rails.

"I didn't think I was going to last the distance," Heero admitted.

"Well you sure did and got a damn good score for it too." Duo scuffed the ground with his boot. "Wanna grab a coffee? It will be a little while before we're on again with the saddle broncs."

"Sure."

# # #

Sparks jumped in the chute and gave an angry snort. "Easy there," Charlie, the rodeo hand soothed. "He's all ready for you, Duo."

"Thanks, Charlie." Duo pushed his hat firmer on his head and prepared to scale the rails.

"Be careful," Heero murmured from beside the long haired cowboy.

"I will. See you in eight seconds," Duo smiled and grabbed the rails, scaling them quickly and standing astride the top spars. Beneath him, Sparks shifted again. Carefully Duo settled himself down from the rails and onto the horse's back. He kissed his gold cross and tucked it under his shirt. The braid was similarly tucked down the back of the shirt and Duo worked his hand into the webbing hold. Taking a couple of deep breaths, he nodded to Charlie.

The chute opened and Sparks bounded out. He cantered a couple of strides away from the chute itself and then dropped his head between his knees and began to buck. Hind legs pistoned into the air as the animal crow hopped across the arena.

When bucking didn't unseat the rider, Sparks began to spin and buck at the same time.

Each jolt of the horse as hooves bit into the dirt jarred Duo's body. It felt as if his bones were grinding together. His arm began to ache from holding on so tightly, but he daren't loosen his grip. His legs gripped from the knees and the lower calves swung back and forth, the dulled rowels on the spurs he wore enough of an irritant to keep the horse bucking but not hurt it in any way.

Sparks' hind legs went higher into the air, Duo following the movement as best he could and hoping he bell would sound soon. Two more crow hops followed by a spin and a buck nearly had Duo off, the cowboy hanging on by the skin of his teeth. Just as Sparks was about to throw in another spin and buck, the bell sounded and Duo gratefully grabbed hold of the saddle with his free hand.

Wufei was there to help him off the animal, Duo passing on his thanks to the pick-up guy. Once Wufei had set him down, he waved to the crowd and made his way to the side of the arena and over the rails.

"Another great ride for Duo Maxwell! Let's see what the judges thought. A score of eighty eight for Duo's saddle bronc ride! Once more, Duo Maxwell is leading the competition."

"You okay?" Heero asked as Duo dropped down from the rails he'd been climbing over.

"A little jarred," Duo replied honestly.

"It looked like a rough ride."

"You can say that again," groaned Duo. "Shit my shoulders ache." He rolled those shoulders to try and ease them a little.

"I can give you a massage later."

"That sounds wonderful."

#

Before long it was Heero's turn for his saddle bronc ride. As he prepared himself both mentally and physically for the ride ahead, he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. Turning he gazed into warm violet.

"Good luck, Heero," said Duo softly.

"Thanks." Heero gave a shy smile in return and then hauled himself up the rails to stand astride the top spars. Arrow shifted a little as Heero let his weight drop gently into the saddle. His hand slipped into the webbing and he wriggled it around until he was satisfied with the grip he had. Nodding to Hank who was standing by the gate, the chute opened and Heero found himself flying into the arena.

Arrow didn't waste any time, once he was clear of the chute his head jammed itself between his knees and his hind legs left the dirt as he bucked in earnest. Teeth gritted together as Heero hung on, his free hand staying well into the air and clear of the horse. He was jolted back and forth as the animal spun and bucked its way into the center of the arena.

The crowd cheered the cowboy on, legs swung back and forth as Heero's body did its best to follow the movement of the horse and stay with it. Forelegs jarred as they dug into the dirt, hind ones shot into the air and Arrow added a twist to his bucks. Heero felt himself start to slide to the left and dug his knees in harder. Arrow felt the shift and bucked harder and higher, twisting more as he tried to dislodge the rider.

"Fuck, hurry up and ring, will you," Heero muttered as he willed the bell to sound. His eyeballs were jolted in their sockets as Arrow gave a particularly nasty buck. He slipped a little further to the left and growled under his breath. Just as he felt himself about to reach the point of no return, the bell sounded and Wufei was beside him.

"Need a lift?" Wufei asked.

"I think it's a little late for that," Heero ground out as he managed to free his hand from the webbing as his body decided it wanted to part ways. He managed to twist himself and land on his feet, Wufei and Nataku beside him in case he needed help.

Once the weight was gone from his back, Arrow spun around and charged for the open gate that would take him back to the corral and his mates.

Quatre arrived with Heero's hat and handed it to the cowboy. "That was a good ride. Well done on staying on until the bell," he said with a smile.

"Thanks." Heero took the hat and placed it back on his head. "Didn't think I was gonna make it for a minute there."

"What a ride for Heero Yuy, folks. Just managing to stay the eight seconds. What do the judges have to say about it? Ah, score is in and it's an eighty six for Heero Yuy!" The crowd all cheered and applauded, Heero saluting them with his hat as he left the arena.

"Congratulations, Heero," Duo offered with a smile when the other cowboy climbed down from the rails.

"Thanks. I really thought I was going to bite the dust before the bell though."

"Well you didn't. You stayed on for the eight seconds and got a pretty good score too."

"Yeah. I did," Heero grinned.

"Come on, we need to get our rigs ready and take them over to the guys for the bareback bronc ride," stated Duo his smile fading a touch.

"Suppose we'd better."

#

Heero and Duo checked their rigs over again before handing them to the rodeo hands for the guys to put on the broncs. Duo had been meticulous in his checking of the rope and webbing. With Reaper being his ride he didn't want to leave anything to chance.

There was a short break between saddle broncs and bareback broncs for the rodeo hands to move the animals around and start to get them into the chutes and ready. Duo took advantage of the few minutes and dragged Heero into the gents where they shared a couple of congratulatory kisses. Duo was nervous about his ride and Heero was similarly nervous for the other cowboy. Both men knew just what Reaper was capable of and neither one was looking forward to the ride itself – Heero because he didn't trust that black devil and Duo because he wanted to stay in one piece.

Stepping back out of the toilets and walking around the brick wall, they started to make their way back to the chute area when a woman's voice stopped them in their tracks.

"Ah, Heero, thought I would find you here. Mr Maxwell, what a surprise - or not. I might have guessed you'd be hanging around the gents and tainting innocent men with your faggot ways."

Heero swallowed hard. "Relena..."

tbc...


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, it belongs to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow the guys from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. I don't own the song 'Rodeo' either. It belongs to Garth Brooks and as such all rights remain his. This fic is based loosely on the lyrics. Written for pleasure not profit.

Pairing: 2x1x2, past 1xR (sorry!) 3x4

Rating: NC 17

Warnings: Angst, fluff, sap, yaoi, Lemons, Lime, AU

Summary: Heero is a rodeo rider, the best on the circuit and looks set to remain there until an up and coming young cowboy appears on the scene.

AN: This fic is based loosely on the lyrics of 'Rodeo' by Garth Brooks - although it is not a song fic.

Dedication: To my lovely beta; Sakura for giving me the plot bunny and for all her hard work in editing my stuff. (No easy feat!) Thanks hun! You're the best!

"Cowboy"

October 2010 ShenLong

Chapter 19

_[It's the broncs and the blood  
It's the steers and the mud  
And they call the thing, Rodeo_

_Rodeo – Garth Brooks] _

Duo froze as the malicious words hit his ears and he turned slowly to see who had spoken such vile things, at the same time, Heero had also turned and spoken the word Duo hoped he would never hear again; 'Relena'.

Seeing the woman standing there with Dorothy beside her and a few other people he didn't recognize, Heero was instantly on alert. This wasn't looking good. He should have known better than to relax his guard, he should have known Relena wouldn't give up that easily, and now he was confronted with the one thing he'd hoped to avoid.

Having gained the attention of both men, Relena gave a cruel smirk.

Finally getting over his shock, Duo's eyes narrowed as he found his voice. "Excuse me?" he growled."Just what is it you are insinuating?"

Relena huffed. "You know very well what I'm talking about so don't try to play innocent with me."

"Relena," Heero interjected. "Now isn't the time or the place-"

"Heero," Relena interrupted, her voice taking on a soft, sympathetic tone. "I can quite understand you being bewitched by this, this excuse for a cowboy, after all, since that fall you took a while ago you haven't been in your right mind. I thought if you had a little space it would give you a chance to get over the bump to your head that you must have gotten."

"There is nothing wrong with my head," Heero snapped.

"I disagree. Heero, you're _not_ gay, your mind isn't thinking properly and this," Relena waved a hand in Duo's direction, "this vile creature has taken advantage of you when you're sick. I know the sort, hanging around mens' lavatories, taking advantage of them when they are vulnerable, forcing themselves onto innocents. It's abhorrent."

"I beg your pardon!" Duo snarled. "I've not taken advantage of anyone; and as for hanging around the gents, it's called answering the call of nature, or would you rather I take a piss out here in full view of everyone?"

"I'd expect such crude words from someone like you," Relena sniffed.

A couple of the people that had been standing behind Relena and Dorothy stepped forward. Each held a small recording device in their hands and they thrust those devices in Heero and Duo's faces.

"Is it true, Mr Maxwell?"

"Mr Yuy, did you leave your fiancee because of this other cowboy?"

Both Heero and Duo felt their hearts plummet to their boots.

"No, it's not true," Heero managed to get out around his building anger. "She's not my fiancee."

"Who the hell are you?" Duo snapped and shoved the recorder away from his face.

"Sorry, Jim Watson, Texas Herald newspaper."

"Tom Martin, The Texas Times."

_Fuck! _Heero thought, Duo's mind also on the same wavelength.

"Is it true, Mr Maxwell?" Jim pressed.

"Is what true?" snarled Duo.

"That you're gay and you stole Miss Peacecraft's fiance from her."

"No, it's not fucking true," Duo returned, his rage slowly increasing.

"Liar," Relena accused. "You're nothing but a no good fairy, a faggot. You're not a man, you're an abomination, people like you shouldn't be allowed anywhere near other men. You should be locked up, away from real men so you can't taint them with your filthy, vile ways."

Duo was about to explode. His eyes burned a deep purple, his fists were clenched hard at his sides as he fought with his desire to simply knock the woman out cold. Wouldn't the papers have a field day with that? As it now was he was ruined with her accusations regardless of any truth to them or not. Once this went to press he wouldn't be able to clear his name, achieve his dream; no one would want to know him. He should have listened to Trowa's warning more closely.

"Duo."

A hand resting on his arm called Duo from his thoughts and he turned his head to see Heero looking at him intently. "Don't listen to her, Duo. She can't prove anything, this is all a fabrication of her own mind."

Duo knew Heero was lying through his teeth, but what else could they do?

Turning to the reporters, Heero did his best to keep his voice calm. "This is all utter bullshit, made up by her to try and get some form of revenge on me because I broke up with her," he growled.

"Now who's lying?" Relena snapped and stamped her foot. "You don't know what you're saying, Heero. We haven't broken up, you're not in your right mind and you need help. You don't need it from the likes of him, though!" She stared hatefully at Duo. "Heero is mine, my fiance and you'd better keep your filthy, faggoty hands off him. He's not like you, he doesn't chase other men."

"Neither do I," Duo retaliated. "And he's not your fiance. He broke up with you because you won't let him live. You don't want him to have his dream, you smother him all the time, _bitch_."

Relena's mouth opened wide at the insult, the reporters continued to record. This was going to make interesting news! When Relena had contacted the newspaper offices, the editors had been reluctant at first to send out a reporter to cover the story, but in the end they'd had no choice, especially when Relena's father owned a large stake in both papers.

Dorothy had stood to the side and watched everything taking place with a small smile on her face. It was going quite well so far. But Dorothy didn't think it would have the impact Relena was hoping for. She could see that this Maxwell character wasn't one to back down from a fight and would be giving Relena as good as he got. With the verbal sparring continuing, Dorothy slipped away. She headed for the chutes where the rodeo hands were getting the broncs ready for the riders. She walked quickly along the line of chutes until she found the one she was looking for.

"Charlie?" she called.

"Yeah?" Charlie surfaced from the other side of the chute where he'd just finished putting Duo's rig onto Reaper. The black mustang gave a loud snort and bared his teeth.

"I think you and a couple of other hands should head over to the toilet block, there's a bit of an altercation going on over there and it's starting to turn ugly. I think maybe you should go break it up before someone gets hurt."

Charlie scratched his head. "What's happening?" Charlie was familiar with Dorothy, having seen her at a few of the rodeos with Heero and Relena, so he had no reason to doubt her words.

"A couple of cowboys are having a bit of a slanging match and there's a crowd gathering. It could get nasty."

Charlie glanced across the grounds and could see a bit of a crowd gathering over by the toilets. He nodded. "Thanks, I'll go see if we can break it up." Calling over his shoulder to a few of the other hands, Charlie and his group set off.

Dorothy gave an evil smirk. "Perfect," she whispered and stepped up to the outside of the chute that Reaper waited in. "Now be a nice horsey and stay still," she muttered and pulling something from her purse she reached between the spars to the ropes of the rig that Charlie had just finished securing.

Charlie and the other hands could hear the ruckus before they got to the crowd.

"Perverted bastard!"

"Homophobic cow!"

"You're nothing but a low down, sleazy fag."

"Guess you would know, but it's better than being a narrow minded bigot."

"Heero! You're not going to stand there and let him hurl insults at me, are you? I'm your fiancee, dammit, you belong with me, not with some creepy whore!"

"Relena, how many times do I have to remind you you're not my fiancee? I don't love you anymore," Heero replied harshly.

"You can't tell me you love this, this excuse for a male? It's not right, two men are not supposed to be together, it's the laws of nature," Relena thundered.

It was as if all the air around him had been sucked out, the silence oppressive. Heero knew he was in a very sticky situation and needed to be very careful what he said. His relationship with Duo was still in its fledgling stages and whilst he was hesitant to say he loved Duo, he knew he did feel something for the other cowboy. If he said he wasn't in love with Duo then he could seriously hurt the other cowboy and their relationship; if he did say he was in love with Duo, then...

Heero was caught between a rock and a hard place; and being crushed fast.

Both pale blue and violet eyes turned to look at him and Heero swallowed. _Shit! How to answer this without destroying Duo or himself? _

"Come on, people, break it up," came a familiar voice from the side and the air once again returned to Heero's personal space.

"You haven't answered my question," Relena spat, determined to get a result.

"Relena, I don't love you as a girlfriend, of that I'm certain. Duo is a very good friend and if that turns into something more, then so be it," he whispered.

Immediately, the crowd around went wild. Never before had they witnessed such a scandal, and human nature being what it was, they lapped it all up, be it truth or lies, they didn't care.

"Heero, you can't possibly mean that. You need to come home with me, I'll get you the help you need," Relena pleaded.

"Didn't you hear the man, bitch. He doesn't want you so why don't you fuck off back to your pretty little world and leave us the hell alone," Duo growled.

"Relena, I think we should go," came Dorothy's voice from the side. "It's obvious Heero has made his mind up and wants to be with this homosexual."

"But..."

"No, let them be. I'm sure society will let them know exactly what they think of them." Dorothy's eyes held a hard edge to them as she gave the pair a scornful look. "You're an asshole, Heero, although I'm sure this fag has already had that from you," she sneered and before Heero could reply, she turned and led Relena away.

"I said, break it up, " came Charlie's voice again and the crowd began to disperse. The reporters had managed to get a few photos of the three and before anyone could question them they melted into the disappearing crowd.

"Okay, what was all that about?" asked Charlie when he was left with just Heero and Duo.

"Nothing," both men replied.

Charlie raised an eyebrow.

"Ah, fuck it, you'll read about it in the papers anyway," Duo complained and gave Charlie a short version of what had happened.

"She seems like one vindictive lady," Charlie said once Duo had finished explaining how Relena had accused him of stealing Heero from her – all of which he'd denied doing.

"You got that right," Duo sniffed. "I've a good mind to take her to court for slander."

"Look, I don't give a flying fuck about any of this shit, you can do what you want once the competition is over or in your own time, but right now the bareback bronc rides are about to start and you're both needed at the chutes," stated Charlie.

"Fuck! I'd forgotten about the broncs," Duo muttered. "Better shift I guess."

Still angry over the confrontation, both men began to walk, Charlie moved off ahead of them and left them to talk in peace.

Finding themselves alone, Heero turned to Duo and gazed sadly into violet eyes as they walked. "Duo, I'm so sorry about Relena. I honestly thought after all this time she'd given up trying to get me back. I should have known she'd do something like this. Now she's gone and ruined everything."

"Don't worry about it, Heero," Duo sighed. "It was only a matter of time before my sexuality caught up with me anyway. I suppose I'll be an outcast again from here on." His shoulders slumped a little. "Should be used to it by now though."

"Duo," Heero's voice held a painful edge to it, his heart breaking as he witnessed the other cowboy's hurt. "I don't care what she does, what the papers write about us, or you. I care a lot about you, Duo and I won't let you go through this alone. I'm still not sure if I'm gay, heterosexual or bisexual, but I do know that I want to be with you and to hell with the consequences."

A soft smile curled the edges of Duo's lips. "Once this goes to print we'll be ostracized, I won't be able to buy any decent mares for my stud and you'll find your cattle worth shit all."

"Then we will just have to move, get away from all this crap and set up somewhere else," Heero replied.

"We?"

"Ah, yeah. I was kinda hoping we would be spending a lot more time together."Heero blushed.

"That's really sweet, Heero." Duo gave a chuckle. "You know what? Stuff it all, let's go ride these damn broncs and finish the rodeo, we can discuss our futures and what we plan to do later on tonight."

"Good idea." Heero's heart warmed a little when he saw the spark return to Duo's eyes.

"Be prepared for the scornful looks and the scathing comments," Duo stated as he squared his shoulders, held his head high and prepared to walk back to the chute area for his ride.

"As long as I have you there with me I can face anything," Heero replied shyly. A squeeze to his shoulder told him Duo appreciated the words.

# # #

As Duo had predicted, there were scornful looks tossed in their direction and a few unsavory snide remarks whispered around as the gossip mongers got to work, but there weren't as many as Duo had thought there would be. In fact, he was quite stunned by the majority of the support that was shown to him and Heero. It seemed not as many of the other cowboys, rodeo staff and others involved in the rodeo itself were as small minded or bigoted as Relena and he felt himself relax a little.

Heero's ride was up first and both men approached the chute that Flash was standing in ready for Heero.

"Be careful," Duo said softly, resisting the urge to hug his boyfriend.

"I'll be as careful as I can," replied Heero and gave a small smile. Grabbing the spars, he pulled himself up and climbed into the chute, settling himself on the bronc's back and working his hand into the webbing hold. Once he was happy with the grip he had, he nodded to Hank and the chute gate sprang open.

Flash burst forth in a flurry of head, legs and tail. Immediately he was clear of the chute he began to buck. Grunting with the effort, the paint pushed his hind legs high into the air and twisted his body. Forelegs bounced in the dirt as each buck propelled the animal further from the chutes and into the center of the arena.

Teeth gritted together as Heero fought against the laws of gravity and hung on. His body was jarred and jolted, a couple of nasty bucks causing daylight to appear between his rear and the bronc's back. The return to the bronc's back wasn't comfortable either and Heero winced as his nether regions absorbed part of the shock of a particularly hard landing back on the paint's back. Luckily he didn't connect with the withers.

Flash crow hopped and tossed in a few spins, Heero felt his grip loosening and prayed the bell would ring. A large buck followed by a sudden spin to the right and another buck saw Heero's balance falter and he began to slip to the side. Sensing his rider was becoming unstuck, Flash jammed his head between his knees and bucked rapidly.

Those last three bucks in quick succession saw Heero's fall from grace. He managed to yank his hand free of the webbing as his body departed into air. He landed heavily on his left shoulder and rolled. Not knowing where the bronc's hooves were, he did his best to cover his head whilst trying to locate those hooves and roll himself away from them. He was lucky; once the weight was gone from his back, Flash stopped bucking with such intensity and cantered away to the open gate that would take him back to the corral and his mates.

Spitting out a few mouthfuls of dirt, Heero pushed himself to his feet and winced slightly as his shoulder throbbed. He gave his arm an experimental swing, relieved to find that it still worked okay so that meant nothing was broken.

"Unfortunately that's a no score for Heero Yuy," came the commentator's voice.

Taking his hat back from Trowa, he muttered his thanks.

"You okay? That was a pretty heavy fall," Trowa said as he handed the hat over.

"I'm fine, just bruised," Heero replied and put the hat back on his head. "Please watch out for Duo," he added as he waved to the crowd.

"Don't worry, we all will," Trowa stated.

"Thanks." Heero found the rails and passed through an open chute, climbing up and over the other side where he was greeted with worried violet.

"Bad luck, Heero. You only had another couple of seconds to go and you'd have made it. Is your arm okay? You landed pretty heavily on it," Duo said, trying not to fuss too much.

"I'm fine, just a bit bruised. Guess I should have had my mind more on the job at hand," he sighed.

"It was a tough ride though."

"Yeah, it was," Heero replied. "How long until you're on?"

"There's another five to go and then me," Duo replied quietly.

"Promise me you'll be careful? I don't like the idea of that bronc in the first place, but riding him after all Relena's said, well..."

"I know and I'll be putting Relena and all that other shit out of my mind. I'll need all my concentration to remain on that black beast if I'm to succeed and stay the full count."

The unease still wouldn't leave Heero alone, but he didn't say any more. Duo knew the risks, hell they both did, they were rodeo cowboys for heavens sakes and this was all part and parcel of it!

Standing outside the chute, Duo stared at the black horse, brown eyes with a touch of white around them glinted back at him. "Guess asking you to go easy on me is out of the question, huh?" Duo muttered to the horse.

Reaper bared his teeth and gave an angry snort.

"Thought so." Duo closed his eyes for a moment and drew on all his inner strength. This was going to be one of the toughest rides of his career.

"Good luck."

Duo's eyes flew open and he turned to see Heero standing behind him. "Thanks. I'm going to need every scrap of luck I think."

"If you do happen to hit the dirt, try to do it on your feet and run like hell," came Heero's advice.

"If I come off I think I'll be running on air," Duo quipped.

Heero chuckled. "Seriously, be careful, he's one mean horse. I know first hand."

"Yeah, so do I, although not as bad as you. Last time he nearly took a chunk outta my ass."

"I'll be waiting here for you."

"Thanks. Better move, I can see Charlie looking for me."

Taking a quick look around, Heero leaned in close as if to whisper in Duo's ear, at the last second brushing his lips lightly over the long haired cowboy's lips. "Don't take any risks."

With a soft smile, Duo turned and stepped over to the spars. Hands reached up and grasped one as Duo began to climb up and straddle the top. Shoving all thoughts except the bronc from his mind, he kissed his cross and tucked it under his shirt. Braid followed down the back of his shirt and Duo pushed his hat firmer onto his head. Lowering himself gently, he tugged at the glove on his hand and then settled it into the webbing hold of his rig. His weight came down softly onto the bronc's back, legs still to the side to prevent them from being crushed as the black devil let his displeasure be known by shifting violently in the chute.

"Steady," Charlie soothed, not that it did any good. Reaper's teeth snapped shut a hairs breath away from Charlie's arm and the rodeo hand was on the outside of the chute.

"You set, Duo?"

"Nearly." Duo wriggled his hand around in the webbing, determined to get as good a hold as he could. He briefly closed his eyes and sent a silent prayer to any god that was listening. When his eyes opened again, the violet sparked with a determination. He dropped his legs and nodded. "Go."

In the arena, Trowa stood behind his barrel to the right of the chute gate, underneath his clown makeup he was as white as a sheet. He knew Duo was next and he couldn't shake the feeling of apprehension. He'd spoken to both Quatre and Wufei, the pick-up riders well aware of the horse and the damage it could do.

"Best to stay close," Quatre stated to Wufei as they sat, side by side on their horses in the arena.

"I agree. Just remember to stay out of range of those hooves and teeth. I don't trust that black demon," Wufei returned.

"Neither do I," Quatre replied.

Seeing Duo beginning to settle, both cowboys picked up their reins. Beneath them Nataku and Sandrock shifted, practically dancing on the spot as they waited for the signals from their respective riders.

Heero watched from outside the chute, his heart was in his mouth and he whispered; "Please be safe, please be safe..."

The chute gate opened and Reaper stood still for a moment, taking both Duo and Charlie by surprise. They'd expected the bronc to come out with all hooves 'blazing'.

Then he moved.

Like a black bullet he charged out of the chute and into the arena, his nostrils flared red as the whites of his eyes rolled. Head went between his knees and hind quarters shot into the air.

Quatre and Wufei spurred their horses forward, determined to stay as close as possible.

"Fuckin' hell," Duo groaned as his body was repeatedly jolted from side to side, up and down. Beneath him the black bronc bucked for all he was worth, spinning and crow hopping but never ceasing.

His hand gripped tighter in the webbing hold as Duo fought to stay with the frenzied animal. Underneath the girth area of the bronc the strain on the rig was tremendous.

Reaper jackknifed and then twisted his hing legs as he gave a particularly nasty buck.

Duo felt the strain on his shoulders and arm beginning to take their toll. His muscles screamed in agony as they were pulled and jolted around. His teeth clicked shut as a nasty jar passed through the horse and into his body.

Grimly, he hung on.

The crowd was going wild, all cheering for the cowboy to stay the distance.

With the amount of pressure being applied to the rig, a small cut in the rope began to pull apart.

Another series of hard bucks had Duo groaning with the pain in his shoulder and hand from hanging on, but he was stuffed if he was about to bail.

Reaper grunted with the effort of trying to dislodge the cowboy from his back. He drew in a deep breath and with a half rear, leapt forward, following it immediately with two huge bucks.

The rig couldn't take the strain any longer and where the cut had been made, the rope finally snapped.

One minute Duo was astride the black devil, the next he felt himself flying through the air, hand still wedged in the webbing. He didn't have time to comprehend what was happening as the dirt of the arena rushed up to meet him.

He hit the ground with a sickening thud, head and shoulders taking the brunt of the fall and knocking Duo out cold.

Feeling the weight fly from his back, Reaper brought all four feet to the ground and ceased his bucking. His head snapped around, nostrils flaring as he looked for the cowboy that had dared to sit on his back.

With a scream of rage, Reaper bared his teeth and launched himself at the unconscious cowboy.

tbc...


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, it belongs to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow the guys from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. I don't own the song 'Rodeo' either. It belongs to Garth Brooks and as such all rights remain his. This fic is based loosely on the lyrics. Written for pleasure not profit.

Pairing: 2x1x2, past 1xR (sorry!) 3x4

Rating: NC 17

Warnings: Angst, fluff, sap, yaoi, Lemons, Lime, AU

Summary: Heero is a rodeo rider, the best on the circuit and looks set to remain there until an up and coming young cowboy appears on the scene.

AN: This fic is based loosely on the lyrics of 'Rodeo' by Garth Brooks - although it is not a song fic.

Dedication: To my lovely beta; Sakura for giving me the plot bunny and for all her hard work in editing my stuff. (No easy feat!) Thanks hun! You're the best!

"Cowboy"

October 2010 ShenLong

Chapter 20

_[Well, it's bulls and blood  
It's dust and mud  
It's the roar of a Sunday crowd_

_Rodeo – Garth Brooks] _

Standing behind the chute and watching the ride taking place, Heero's heart was in his mouth. His eyes flickered from the timer to Duo and back again. It was going to be close. Silently, Heero willed his partner on, the seconds counting down. His fear began to give way to jubilation as the seconds drew closer to eight; Duo was going to make it, he was going to ride the black demon and get a damn good score too!

Then everything fell apart.

One minute Duo was sitting astride the bronc, the next he was flying through the air and hit the ground hard. Heero could hear the thud from where he was in the chutes. Before he was even aware of it, his body had taken over and he was over the bars, in the arena and running. "DUO!" he screamed. He caught the movement of Reaper from the corner of his eye and heard the bronc's scream of rage as he launched himself at the unmoving Duo.

Behind the safety of his barrel, Trowa also watched the ride, his pulse racing and body wincing in sympathy as Duo was jarred and jolted around. When Duo suddenly went flying through the air Trowa thought his heart had stopped. It was as if it all went into slow motion; Duo hitting the ground with his head and shoulders so hard that Trowa could hear the sickening crunch as human body and ground connected. His eyes swiveled to the horse and the fear of god swept though him as Reaper stopped bucking and turned around. He heard the horse's scream of rage as if it were in the distance and noted that Duo wasn't moving. He also heard someone else scream Duo's name as his own vocal chords came back on line and he gave his own yell - "HELP HIM!"

Wufei and Quatre were hovering close by when the rig snapped and Duo came off. Quatre's eyes almost fell out of his head as he witnessed the horrid fall. He knew it was bad when Duo didn't move. Digging his spurs into Sandy's sides, he urged the quarter horse forward. His ears picked up on the horse's scream of rage along with someone calling Duo's name and then Trowa's yell for help.

Having also witnessed the unfolding events, Wufei jammed his heels into Nataku's flanks. "MAXWELL! GET OUT OF THERE!" he cried as he tried to figure out the best way to prevent the cowboy from being savaged by the black bronc.

Reaper's eyes fixated completely on the cowboy that dared to ride him. His heart was full of rage, mind awash with fury and following his scream, he charged straight for the unconscious Duo.

The spectators fell silent as the drama unfolded in the arena before them. There wasn't a single person watching that didn't feel fear as the black mustang sought his revenge.

Other than one individual.

Relena and Dorothy had stayed to watch the remainder of the events. Relena was still upset and seething at Heero's treatment of her and she was determined to have another shot at getting him to see reason. Dorothy simply stayed to watch the fireworks. When Duo came off the bronc and the animal turned for him, Relena's hand shot to her mouth. Regardless of how much she despised the man, she wouldn't want to see him physically hurt; and that black devil... She shuddered as she watched the drama unfolding.

Dorothy sat and smirked.

Reaper had one thing and one thing only in his head. His teeth bared, he went for the cowboy.

Both Quatre and Wufei were aiming for the black horse, riding their horses flat out in an attempt to cut the beast off before he could get to Duo. Trowa had shot out from behind his barrel, uncaring of the bronc and also thinking only of getting to Duo. As Trowa sprinted across the arena he was joined by the form of Heero.

Knowing Duo must be hurt if he hadn't gotten up and out of the way, Heero's mind was registering the only thing important to him right now and that was getting to Duo as quickly as possible. He knew Reaper, he'd suffered at those teeth and hooves before. That bronc was a mean son of a bitch and would be out for blood – Duo's blood. Uncaring for his own safety, Heero vowed to skin the animal alive if it touched his boyfriend.

Back in the chutes, the rodeo hands were all moving too. All of them had a soft spot for the long haired cowboy and not one of them was about to sit back and let this bronc take his revenge.

Reaper reached Duo first.

Teeth bared and hooves flying, the bronc whirled around and aimed a savage kick at the downed cowboy. Spinning back around, Reaper snaked his head forward to sink his teeth into Duo's arm and bring a fore hoof crashing down.

A fraction of a second before the hoof could connect, Sandrock gave an almighty effort and leapt forward, colliding with the black bronc right in the rib cage and knocking Reaper off balance.

The hoof came down millimeters from Duo's head.

With a snort of anger, Reaper scrambled and regained his footing, his blind rage driving him insane. He went to leap forward again, aiming for Duo when Nataku smashed into his shoulder and sent him spinning to the left.

"NO!" screamed Heero as he watched the horse kick out and then swing around for another shot. A blur of chestnut and black followed by bay and black saw Reaper knocked off course and that was all the time it took for Heero to reach Duo.

Trowa came running in beside him as Reaper shook his head from the collision and turned for Duo again. White teeth flashed as Reaper jumped forward.

"Look out!" someone yelled, Trowa turning as he heard the yell and saw the whites of Reaper's eyes as the maddened bronc came for Duo again. Raising a fist, Trowa slammed it home against the cheek of the horse just as the teeth snapped shut. He gave a cry of pain and slammed the fist home again, this time into the horse's muzzle. Reaper let go, Trowa grasping his arm and cradling it against his chest.

Wufei managed to spin Nataku around and grabbed his lariat. Giving it a couple of swings, he managed to drop the loop over Reaper's head and brought Nataku to a sliding stop. The bay began to reverse, pulling the rope taut and the loop around Reaper's neck, tight.

It brought the bronc up short, but only for a moment. Blinded by hate, Reaper lunged forward again, Heero dropping himself over Duo's body to shield the unconscious cowboy from the black devil. He felt the whistle of the air as Reaper's hoof just missed his back.

"Winner! Rope him, I need a hand here!" Wufei yelled.

"Shit!" Quatre fumbled for his lariat, finally managing to unhook it and swing it in the air. He'd never been much good at roping, he could only pray he wouldn't stuff this up. The rope sailed through the air and glanced off Reaper's shoulder. "Fuck!" Quatre quickly reeled it back in. Swinging it again, this time when he let it go it found its mark and settled over the black head. "Back up Sandy!" he ordered the chestnut and sat deep in the saddle. Sandrock braced himself and dug deep with his hind hooves, the powerful hindquarters of his breed assisting him in pulling the rope tight and stopping Reaper.

The black bronc continued to fight against the two horses that held him, desperate to attack the cowboy. But Nataku and Sandrock held firm.

With the black devil held safely for the moment, Heero turned his attention back to Duo. He levered himself off Duo and crouched close to the cowboy's side. Careful not to move Duo as he didn't know what injuries the man had, Heero brushed the chestnut bangs away from the pale face. "Duo," he called softly as his fingers traced the high cheekbone. "Duo? Can you hear me?" Biting his lip and doing his best to hold his anguish at bay, Heero tried again. "Duo? Duo? Wake up, please wake up."

Charlie and the other rodeo hands arrived and noting the bronc still screaming and lunging in an effort to break free of his captors, Charlie faced the two pick-up riders first. "You two think you can drag that animal out into the corral?"

"We will try," came Wufei's reply.

"Good. Get him into the corral and close the gate tight, then get yourselves out of there. I'll deal with that black menace shortly."

"Okay," Quatre replied. Turning to Wufei, he spoke quietly. "How do you want to do this?"

"Keep the rope tight at all times and we will drag him over there," Wufei stated.

"No problem."

The two cowboys turned their horses and keeping the lariats tight around the saddle horns, urged their respective horses to walk forward. Both Nataku and Sandrock had roped and restrained cattle before so they knew what was wanted. Digging their hooves deep into the arena surface, each strained forward to drag the unwilling bronc behind them and into the waiting corral.

Reaper snorted and fought hard against the restricting ropes. He didn't want to leave, he had a score to settle and his maddened mind wouldn't let go of his need for revenge. He twisted, dug his hooves in and tried to go backwards, but the ropes wouldn't budge. Reaper switched tactics and tried to lunge forward at the bay horse, but the other rope jerked hard and brought him up short. He tried again, this time to attack the chestnut, but once more the ropes around his neck prevented him from getting anywhere near the quarter horse. He struggled harder, the ropes continuing to tighten and slowly start to cut off his air supply. If he moved forward, the ropes loosened a touch and enabled him to breath properly again. But Reaper didn't give a shit. His mind had totally shattered on him now and all he was capable of was the insane rage he felt towards anything cowboy like.

Nataku and Sandy pulled hard, slowly but steadily dragging the black bronc across the arena. Deep furrows and churned up dirt were left in the wake of the three equines, but they pressed on until the were inside the corral. Once there, it took some maneuvering, but eventually the two pick-up riders had their horses by the gate and Reaper on the other side, still fighting.

"On the count of three, drop your lariat and get out of here," Wufei instructed, his eyes never leaving the mad bronc.

"Ready," Quatre stated softly, hand poised over the lariat rope still wound around the saddle horn, one eye on the exit and the other on the black.

"One, two, three,' Wufei counted down. Once he said 'three', the pair swiftly released their lariats and turned their horses. Neither Nataku or Sandy needed any urging, they wanted to get away from this black demon just as much as their riders did. Both horses spun and bolted for the gate. Once they were safely through, a couple of hands slammed the gates home and dropped the bar across.

Inside the corral, Reaper suddenly realized the ropes on his neck were loose and he spotted the disappearing tails of the two horses. He screamed his rage and sprinted off after them, only to come up against the closed gates of the corral. Giving a snort of anger, he began to pace the corral, looking for anywhere he might be able to get through and finish what he'd started.

#

Having noted that Wufei and Quatre had things under control in regards to the bronc, Charlie turned his attention back to Duo. Crouching beside Heero his eyes scanned the form of the downed cowboy. He felt for a pulse, noted it was there and strong and gave a sigh of relief. "Is he conscious?"

"No. He's out cold," came Heero's reply.

"Shit." Looking up, Charlie gave a nod to a hovering hand. "Get the medic and call an ambulance."

The medic was already on his way. Once the black bronc had been roped, he'd grabbed his bag and climbed into the arena, jogging across to where Duo lay. "Move back a little people, give him some air." He set his bag down and looked at Heero. "I need you to move so I can check him over," he stated.

With a grunt, Heero moved a little to the side, leaving enough room for the medic to work but still right beside his new partner.

The medic was quick and efficient in his checks, skilled fingers moving gently over Duo's body and assessing the damage. His face remained grim as his mind cataloged the possible damage.

Whilst the medic did his work, Charlie watched, puzzled as to what exactly had happened. His eyes spotted the end rope of the rig and his brow furrowed. The medic moved Duo slightly and as he did so, Duo's right arm came into view, his gloved hand still closed around the webbing hand hold. A cold shiver passed through Charlie as he realized the rig had come off the bronc. He mentally went over things in his mind, he was sure he'd put the rig on properly, tightened it and checked it. Was it possible he hadn't done the knots securely?

Charlie felt as if someone had poured a bucket of icy water down his spine. _If the knots hadn't been done securely then this was his fault. He was responsible for Duo lying here now with god knew what injuries. Dammit! The cowboy could have been killed due to his negligence – could still die._ Charlie needed to check that rig; if it had been his fault then he would take full responsibility. A feeling of self loathing came over the old hand.

"Is he going to be okay?" Heero asked, his tone laced with worry and wishing Duo would open his eyes – or better still, jump up and dust himself off, stating he was okay and for them all to stop fussing. But he remained still and unconscious.

"He needs to get to a hospital," the medic replied. "I'm not sure if there is any internal damage but it looks like a few broken ribs. He will most likely have concussion too and will need a CT scan of his head as I don't know if there is any head injury. There's nothing on the outside, but that doesn't mean there's nothing on the inside." The medic turned to the sluggishly bleeding wound on Duo's arm from where Reaper had bitten him.

The cold hand of fear gripped Heero's heart with the words. He wasn't stupid, he could read between the lines and see what the medic wasn't saying. The blow to the head when Duo landed could mean brain damage. Heero made a silent vow that regardless of what injuries Duo suffered, he would be there for his long haired partner – forever.

"We need to move him out of here," the medic said and turned to speak with a couple of rodeo hands. The hands were dispatched to fetch the portable stretcher. Whilst they were gone, the medic turned to Trowa. "Let me see your arm."

"Treat Duo first," came Trowa's stoic reply.

"I've done what I can for him for the moment, now let me take a look."

Trowa duly offered his arm and the medic gave it a once over through the tattered and torn hole of Trowa's shirt where Reaper's teeth had bitten through. "Come to the medical bay as well and I'll clean it up properly for you," he ordered. Trowa nodded.

The hands arrived back with the stretcher and Duo was carefully picked up and eased onto it. "Careful with him," the medic insisted as the hands raised the stretcher and began to carry the injured cowboy from the arena. Beside them Trowa and Heero walked.

Wufei and Quatre rode back over once the bronc had been secured, falling into step beside the group as Duo was carried from the arena. Seeing the blood on Trowa, Quatre nearly had a fit, demanding to know what the injury was and why it hadn't been treated. Quatre was quickly brought up to speed and along with Wufei, filled in on what the medic had said in relation to Duo.

The commentator came back over the public address system and informed the crowd that Duo, whilst injured, was going to be perfectly alright and would be taken to hospital and checked as a precaution. The crowd swallowed it much to the relief of the rodeo organizers and once the arena was clear it was announced there would be an hour break before the events would resume.

Taking advantage of the break, Quatre and Wufei took their horses back to their rigs and left the pair to rest. With their horses settled, the two hightailed it back to the medical room of the rodeo.

Charlie had removed Duo's gloved hand from the webbing handhold and gathered up the rig. He fully intended to take a good, close look at it and see what had happened to cause it to come undone.

#

Once Duo was back in the medical room, the medic had him transferred from the stretcher to the small bed to await the arrival of the ambulance. Moving to a small cabinet, the medic unlocked it and removed a few items. Setting them down he swabbed Duo's arm and inserted a needle followed by a cannula to set up a saline drip.

With Duo comfortable for the moment, the medic had Trowa sit down and remove his shirt for him to treat the bite wound. It was a nasty bite, but fortunately hadn't gone too deep. The medic swabbed the area with betadine, making sure to remove any and all traces of foreign matter. Once the wound was clean he could assess the damage better. It couldn't be stitched as although the teeth had broken the skin, there wasn't anything to stitch together. The medic applied an antibiotic cream and gauze before bandaging it up. "I'll give you a mild pain killer," he told Trowa, "and you're not to work for the remainder of this rodeo. I also want you to see your own doctor and have it checked; you'll need a course of antibiotics and I can't prescribe or dispense them as I'm not qualified to do so."

Trowa grunted in the affirmative.

With Trowa fixed up, the medic went back to Duo.

Quatre and Wufei arrived, Quatre going immediately to the rodeo clown and making sure his lover was okay. Wufei aimed for Duo and felt his heart plummet when he noted the cowboy still out cold. His eyes shifted to Yuy and his concern rose a touch. The other cowboy looked completely lost and vulnerable. Wufei moved to stand beside him. "He will be okay, Maxwell is a pretty tough cookie," he offered in reassurance.

Heero turned to look at the other man. "Thank you. I can't help worrying about him. I need to know what the damage is." Heero swallowed and fought back the water filling his eyes. "I want him to wake up, I want him to be all right, I want the happy, vibrant Duo back," he managed to whisper out, although it was a little strangled.

Don't we all," muttered Wufei.

"I will take care of him," Heero vowed softly, so softly that Wufei had to strain his ears to hear. "I won't let him go through this alone. I'll be with him for however long it takes, for however long he needs and wants me."

Resting a hand on Heero's shoulder, Wufei gave it a squeeze.

"Thank you, Wufei, you and Quatre for getting that beast away from him. If you hadn't, then..." Heero couldn't continue, his voice deserting him in favor of a lump in his throat as the thoughts of what could have been flooded his mind.

"We are here for you, both you and Duo," Wufei said softly.

Heero understood all that those words didn't say.

Violet eyes began to flicker open. A soft groan came from dry, sore lips. Immediately Heero was there.

"Duo? Duo, it's Heero."

"Ahh. 'Ro," Duo slurred as his eyes struggled to focus.

"It's okay, just lie still. How do you feel?"

"Heero? What happened?" Duo's voice was faint and raspy.

"You were on Reaper and came off," Heero relied.

"Can't remember. Fuck, I'm sore." Duo moaned again as his ribs let him know of their existence.

The medic, realizing his patient was awake, came over and began to flash his light in Duo's eyes.

"Ack, fuck off," Duo grumbled "Shit, that hurts," he moaned, using his bitten arm to try and push the medic away and suffering from shooting pains in his shoulder, arm and ribs.

"Duo, I'm the medic,' the medic informed. "You've had a nasty fall from a bronc and have a few injuries. Can you tell me what you remember?"

Duo closed his eyes for a brief moment. "I remember getting up this morning." His cheeks flushed a little as that pleasant memory came back and he declined to elaborate on it. He didn't think Heero would appreciate it if he were to let the medic know he'd been used as a teddy bear. "I remember the draw," his breath hitched for a moment. "I recall something of that menace giving us a hard time but not much; after that it's all a blank." Duo's face scrunched up a bit as he tried hard to recall anything, anything at all after the draw.

"Definite concussion," mumbled the medic. "Duo, can you tell me where it hurts?"

Taking a quick, mental stock of his body, Duo replied as honestly as he could. "Head feels like there's a jackhammer going off in it, shoulder aches like a bitch, arm is sore and it really, really hurts to breathe and speak."

The medic frowned. "I want you to lie still, there's an ambulance on its way to take you through to the emergency department where they can check you over thoroughly."

"Don't wanna go 'ospital," Duo slurred again, causing the medic to frown deeper. He didn't like the sound of Duo's voice at all.

"It will be okay, Duo. I'll come with you," Heero reassured. He really wanted to wrap his arms around Duo and hold him close, soothe away the hurt and pain, kiss his fears away... but he couldn't, not now with all these people around.

The sound of a vehicle approaching had the medic moving to the door to peer outside. "The ambulance is here," he called over his shoulder and stepped outside to greet the officers and fill them in on Duo's fall and resulting injuries.

With the medic out of the room for a moment, Heero took the chance to give Duo a reassuring kiss. It was barely a brief touch of lips, but it was enough. "You'll be alright, Duo," Heero whispered.

Duo closed his eyes, savoring the feeling of the fleeting kiss. "Don't wanna go to hospital," he repeated. "Don't like 'em."

"I'll come with you. I promise, I won't leave you." Heero knew first hand just how intimidating hospitals could be, and even more so when you were on your own.

"Thanks 'Ro."

The ambulance officers stepped into the room then and all other conversation was halted for the moment. Wufei, Quatre and Trowa all listened in and watched with worry etched into their faces as the ambulance officers spoke with Duo and checked him over. With their examination concluded, they went back to their ambulance to fetch the gurney. Returning, they swiftly and carefully moved Duo onto it and prepared to take him to the hospital.

"Which hospital will you be taking him to?" Quatre asked. Everyone else in the room looked up, none of them had even thought about asking which hospital Duo would be going to.

"Canadian General," came the reply. [1]

_That made sense, _Quatre thought, seeing how the rodeo was being held on the outskirts of the town. "I'll call a little later to see how it's all going," Quatre said to Heero and Duo as the cowboy was wheeled out of the building.

Heero nodded and followed the gurney to the ambulance. He waited as they put Duo inside and went to climb in himself. The ambulance officer stopped him.

"I'm sorry, sir, you can't come with him."

"Why not? I'm his... Best friend and he doesn't have anyone else," Heero growled.

"It's ambulance policy, sir. Only next of kin can come with us to the hospital. You are more than welcome to find your own transport there and speak with someone in emergency."

"I promised him I wouldn't leave him alone." Heero's voice held an edge to it. Inside the ambulance he could hear Duo, and the man was sounding a little panicked. The ambulance officer also heard the noises and turned to speak with his fellow officer who was inside with Duo and doing his best to calm the cowboy down.

"What is it?" he snapped.

"He's refusing to go to the hospital. Says he wants that other cowboy to come with him."

"Only next of kin can ride in the ambulance, you know that."

"Heero?" Duo's voice sounded strained and raspy. He coughed, a few splatters of blood coming up with the saliva.

"Shit! We gotta get moving, looks like we may have a punctured lung here." The ambulance officer tore open a couple of packages.

"Not going without 'Ro," Duo grit out. His chest was really hurting and he felt vulnerable. "Heero's my next of kin," he ground out after registering what the medic had said.

"Let him in," the officer stated. "He's next of kin."

"_I am?" _thought Heero. _"Since when?"_

"Why the hell didn't you say so?" the officer snapped at Heero. "Get in, we need to get moving now!"

Heero didn't need telling twice, he was up the step and inside the van before the officer could blink. Settling himself down beside Duo but keeping out of the ambulance officer's way, Heero gave his partner a soft, reassuring smile.

The doors closed behind them and then the ambulance was started up and moving. Slowly the officer drove across the grounds, careful to avoid jostling his passenger as much as possible.

#

Back in the chutes, Charlie had Duo's rig in hand and headed for the break room to study it a little more. He turned the ropes over in his hands, studying the weaving and quality of the rope. The knots were still there, still holding firm just as he'd tied them when he'd put the rig on the bronc. He brought the snapped pieces to the fore and carefully scrutinized them.

Playing with the end, Charlie gave a soft gasp and brought the rope end close to his face. He wasn't sure if his eyes were seeing properly or not, but part of the rope was frayed, consistent with a break. The other bit of it – that was smooth. He could swear it looked like the rope had been partially cut through.

"_But why? Why would anyone want to cut a cowboy's rig?"_

That was the question Charlie intended to find the answer to.

tbc...


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, it belongs to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow the guys from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. I don't own the song 'Rodeo' either. It belongs to Garth Brooks and as such all rights remain his. This fic is based loosely on the lyrics. Written for pleasure not profit.

Pairing: 2x1x2, past 1xR (sorry!) 3x4

Rating: NC 17

Warnings: Angst, fluff, sap, yaoi, Lemons, Lime, AU

Summary: Heero is a rodeo rider, the best on the circuit and looks set to remain there until an up and coming young cowboy appears on the scene.

AN: This fic is based loosely on the lyrics of 'Rodeo' by Garth Brooks - although it is not a song fic.

Dedication: To my lovely beta; Sakura for giving me the plot bunny and for all her hard work in editing my stuff. (No easy feat!) Thanks hun! You're the best!

* * *

"Cowboy"

October 2010 ShenLong

Chapter 21

_[It's the white in his knuckles  
The gold in the buckle  
He'll win the next go round_

_Rodeo – Garth Brooks] _

The trip to the hospital didn't take long, the ambulance pulling up in the emergency bay just thirty minutes after leaving the rodeo. During the drive, the medic had asked several questions, most of which Duo had answered whilst conscious. Heero was worried about Duo's condition, the other cowboy blacking out from time to time only adding to that worry.

The doctor and a couple of nurses met them in the corridor as they entered the hospital and directed the officers to a waiting trauma room. Once inside, Duo was carefully lifted from the gurney and onto the emergency room bed. The ambulance officers filled the medical staff in on what they had and then left them to tend to the cowboy, wishing both Duo and Heero all the best. Heero thanked them and then turned his attention back to the medical staff and his boyfriend.

The nurses wasted no time. While the doctor was reading through the notes the officers had passed over, the nurses were busy cutting Duo's shirt from his body, removing his boots and chaps, followed by his jeans. Leaving his boxers on, they quickly covered him with a blanket to keep him warm.

"Mr Maxwell, I'm Doctor Sally Po. Can you remember what happened?" asked the doctor.

"Not really, no," Duo replied and shivered.

"What can you remember?"

"I remember all the events of this morning right up to about half an hour before the bronc rides started," Duo replied.

"And what is your first memory since the bronc ride?"

"Waking up in the medic room at the rodeo. I'm sorry, doc, I can't remember anything at all about what happened."

"That's quite alright, Mr Maxwell. Just rest for a moment." The doctor turned to Heero. "You are?"

"Heero Yuy. Duo's next of kin and a fellow cowboy," Heero replied with more conviction than he felt.

"Were you there? Did you see what happened?"

"Yes, I did," Heero said, his body shuddering as the memories flooded back.

"I know this probably isn't what you want to think about right now, but I really need to know what happened, Mr Yuy. Could you tell me exactly what you witnessed?"

Knowing it would help the doctor to treat Duo in the best way, Heero forced himself to relive the memories. "He was on this bronc and it was bucking pretty wildly..." By the time Heero had reiterated what had happened, he was starting to shake.

Sally pulled up a chair and sat the cowboy in it, motioning for a nurse to bring over a blanket which was draped around Heero's shoulders. "You're going into a bit of shock, Mr Yuy," the doctor explained, "and I'm sorry to put you through this, but I really need to know. You say he hit the ground with his head and shoulders?"

"Yes. It was a hard landing, I could hear the thump from where I was in the chutes."

"This horse, it turned on him?" Clearly the doctor was stunned that a horse would do such a thing in a rodeo; bulls, yes, she could appreciate them turning on a cowboy; but a bronc? She listened again as Heero described Reaper attacking the cowboy. "Thank you, Mr Yuy, you've been most helpful."

A cup of warm tea appeared under Heero's nose and he gratefully took it. He gave the nurse a small smile of appreciation. The nurse patted his shoulder. "Sit there and stay warm. The tea should help a little with the shock."

"Thank you," he said. Sipping at the warm tea, Heero fixed his attention back on the doctor and Duo.

Having gotten the information she needed, Sally went back to her patient and began her examination. She checked Duo over from head to toe, asking questions as she went. Duo replied to the questions as honestly as he could, he winced and groaned in all the right places as the doctor gently prodded and poked him. With her examination over for the moment, she asked the nurse to administer pain relief whilst she explained to Heero and Duo what she'd diagnosed.

"I'm pretty certain we have a couple of broken or cracked ribs, one of which I fear may have punctured a lung. I'll need to do x-rays and an ultrasound to confirm that. The bite to the arm isn't too bad and can be treated easily enough. I'm also certain you have a strained shoulder, although how much damage to the tendons and ligaments I won't know until we do further tests. I'm concerned about your head too. There is definitely concussion, but I want a CT scan of your skull to rule out anything else." The doctor looked to the two men. "Do you understand?"

Both men nodded.

"Good. I'll arrange for the tests now. I'll be back shortly." Doctor Po left the trauma room, the nurses checking Duo was okay and after advising the pair they would also be back soon and handing over the 'call' button for Duo to use if he needed them in a hurry, they left the pair alone.

Once they were gone, Heero was on his feet and across to the bed Duo lay upon. His fingers brushed lightly over Duo's cheek as he studied his boyfriend's face. "Duo, I'm so sorry," he whispered.

"Not your fault, 'Ro. I knew the risks, shit, we all do and especially with Reaper. That bronc just got lucky. I'll ride the bastard for the full count next time," Duo returned.

Heero didn't bother to answer, he didn't know if there would be a next time for Reaper. Leaning close, Heero took a chance and brushed his lips lightly across Duo's, earning himself a soft smile of appreciation.

"Thanks for coming with me, 'Ro. I don't like hospitals."

"Me either," Heero replied. "I'll stay with you for as long as you need and want me to," he promised.

Those words warmed Duo to no end and he relaxed. The drugs began to kick in, easing a lot of his pain and causing his eyes to go glassy.

"Comfortable?" Heero asked.

"Mmm. I'd be a lot more comfortable in a bed with you though."

Heero blushed.

"Ah, Mr Maxwell. We're ready to start those tests and scans now," Sally Po said, entering the room.

"No problem, Doc."

"Mr Yuy, you can wait here or out in the waiting room if you wish. There's a cafeteria a couple of floors over if you'd like to get yourself some refreshment," the doctor advised.

"I'll wait here," came the quiet reply.

"That's fine, although we will be at least an hour with all these tests."

"I'll wait," Heero repeated firmly.

The doctor gave a nod and picked up Duo's chart. "As you wish. Right, Mr Maxwell, time for tests."

A couple of orderlies along with the same, kind nurse from before entered the trauma room and proceeded to maneuver the bed and Duo.

"See you soon, 'Ro," Duo slurred as he was wheeled away.

Heero settled himself in the chair for the wait.

# # #

Charlie examined the rig again, still unsure if he was seeing things right. It didn't' matter though, the rope never changed. "Henry," he called out, the rodeo hand responding.

"Yeah?"

"I'd like you to take a look at this and tell me what you think." Charlie handed the rig over and waited patiently whilst Henry scrutinized the ropes.

Henry scratched his head. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say this rope was partially cut," he drawled as he handed the rig back.

"That's what I thought."

"Who would want to cut a rig though? Who's was it, anyway?" Henry questioned.

"It's Duo's rig. It was on Reaper. As for who, that's something I intend to find out," Charlie replied grimly.

"Fuck! Why would anyone want to tamper with Maxwell's gear? He's a nice chap, everyone likes him, he doesn't have any enemies that I'm aware of," stated Henry.

Charlie clapped the other rodeo hand on the shoulder. "Thanks, Henry. I think it's about time I did some questioning."

"Better let Treize, the arena chief know too."

"I plan on doing just that right now."

"Charlie, what about Reaper? He's still in the corral and we're due to restart in ten. I need to get him out of there."

Shit, he'd forgotten about the bronc in his quest to discover what had happened with Duo's rig. "I'll let the arena chief know about the bronc too. I'd suggest moving him into a chute and keep him restrained in there. I don't trust that black devil. I'll come check him out once I've spoken with Treize, but I think we may have to get rid of him, he's nothing but trouble."

Henry nodded. "I'll go shift him now."

"Thanks."

The two hands parted ways, each to attend to their respective tasks.

# # #

Relena and Dorothy had remained sitting in the stands as the drama unfolded in the arena. Horrified, Relena watched the black bronc turn on the downed cowboy and attack. She witnessed the valiant attempts of the pick-up riders, clowns and other staff as they ran to Duo's assistance. Spotting Heero as one of the first to get to the fallen man, her heart sank.

Her eyes watched the tenderness with which he handled the other man and the fierce determination as he flung his body across Duo's to prevent Reaper from doing further damage. With a jolt she understood then what Heero had been telling her. He didn't love her, and whilst he was still unsure as to his inner feelings regarding Duo, it was obvious he really did care a lot about the other cowboy.

Relena did a lot of growing up in those few minutes.

Watching the cowboy being stretchered off, Relena couldn't sit there any longer. She got to her feet and was about to leave when a hand on her arm stopped her. She turned to see Dorothy giving her a quizzical look.

"Where are you going?" asked Dorothy.

"I'm going to see if that cowboy is okay, if Heero is all right."

Dorothy was quick to her feet and tagging along. "If you ask me, he got everything he deserved," Dorothy muttered. "Home wrecker."

"Dorothy!" Relena exclaimed. Whilst she still felt anger towards the pair, she wouldn't have wished this upon either of them. "I might not agree with their relationship and yes, I'm angry, hurt and upset that Heero has left me for this... for _him_, but I wouldn't want to see him badly hurt or even killed."

"Could have fooled me," came Dorothy's reply. "You were all set for murder when you rolled up at my place."

"I know I was and I'm still angry and upset at Heero, but that's not grounds for seriously injuring another cowboy. I think ousting him to the press would be more than enough, once that article goes to print he'll be ruined, an outcast as far as the rodeo and breeding cow ponies goes. As for Heero, once his beef cattle don't sell he'll also find it tough to make a living and realize what he's thrown away."

"I still think he got what he deserved, if anything he should have suffered more."

Relena turned to Dorothy and shook her head, unable to grasp the vindictiveness of the other woman. Keeping further thoughts to herself she resumed her walk to the medic room, determined to find out what the damage was and if Heero was okay.

# # #

With Duo having been taken to the hospital and Heero going with him, the other three cowboys stepped out from the medic's room. The cloud cover had increased and a soft rain was starting to fall. It fitted their moods perfectly.

"I'll go back to my rig and change this shirt," said Trowa, shivering softly as the cool rain hit his torn shirt.

"Remember what the medic said, no more work for you today," Quatre reminded his lover.

"I know. I'll come back over and watch once I've changed."

"I think we'd best be moving too, Winner," said Wufei. "They will be starting again in another fifteen minutes and I want to find out what they're planning on doing about that black devil."

"Good point. I'll walk back to the rigs with you, Trowa, I've got to get Sandy anyway," stated the blonde.

"Uh oh," Trowa began softly. "Don't look now but there's a parasite at three o'clock."

The other two turned, despite Trowa's warning and saw Relena with Dorothy beside her headed in their direction.

"Shit! What does _she_ want?" Quatre hissed.

"I did say not to look," Trowa said.

"Think we can hide somewhere?"

"Not a chance, she's already seen us," growled Wufei.

# # #

Charlie found the arena chief over by the chutes. "Treize, could I have a word, please?"

"Excuse me a moment, Zechs," Treize said and turned from his discussion with the vet to Charlie. "Sorry, Charlie, I'm rather busy right now. Aside from trying to find out what happened with that fall, I've also got to figure out what to do with a certain bronc."

"I know and I'm sorry to disturb you, but it does relate to all of this."

Treize gave a sigh. "Okay. What is it?"

Charlie held out the rig to Treize. "This is Maxwell's rig, the cowboy that came off Reaper."

Treize took the rig and looked it over. "It appears to have snapped," he said. "Unfortunately, that happens sometimes."

"I know it does, but take a closer look. I believe this rig was deliberately cut."

"What?" Treize brought the ropes closer to his face and examined them in more detail. Beside him, Zechs also leaned in to take a look.

"Shit! You're right, Charlie, it does look like it's been partially cut."

"But why would anyone want to cut Duo's rig?" asked Zechs.

Charlie shrugged. "I don't know. He doesn't have any enemies that I'm aware of..." Charlie paused for a moment as his mind suddenly reminded him of a certain scuffle earlier outside the gents. "Wait a minute..."

"You have an idea?" asked Treize.

"Yeah, yeah I do. Look, I need to speak with a few close friends of Duo's, maybe they can shed some light on who would want to see him hurt."

"Okay, you do that, Charlie," replied Treize.

"Oh, Treize? What about Reaper? We can't leave that bronc in the chutes all day. What do you want to do about him?"

"That's what I was just discussing with Zechs. I think we may be better off having him humanely destroyed. I want Zechs to check him over first and give me his medical opinion, then I'll make a decision."

"No problem, I'll tell the guys to leave him in the chutes for now then."

"Thank you. I'll be along as soon as I've finished with Zechs. If there is any truth to someone having deliberately cut Maxwell's rig then we need to let the police know."

Charlie nodded and turned to go find Duo's friends. Hopefully he would get an answer or at least some clue from them. He spotted them outside the medic's room along with the women and aimed for them.

# # #

"Ah, gentlemen," began Relena as she approached the three cowboys.

"What do you want, Relena? We're very busy," Quatre said, doing his best to remain civil in his tone.

If Relena detected the undercurrent of annoyance, she didn't let on. "I came to see if Duo and Heero are okay. It was a nasty fall and that bronc..." Relena shuddered.

"Why do you care?" Wufei snapped. He couldn't help himself. "You've had it in for both of them ever since Heero left you."

Relena's eyes widened a touch.

"Why can't you just leave them alone, Relena? Accept that Heero doesn't love you anymore?" said Quatre.

Relena's face darkened with anger as the words hit home. "I was only concerned for their well being," she snapped.

"Sure you are," Trowa sneered. "I wouldn't put it past you to have had something to do with Duo's fall."

"I would never..."

At that point, Charlie arrived, holding the damaged rig in his hands and preventing Relena from answering further. He also caught the tail end of the conversation and he frowned. "Guys, can I have a word?"

The three turned their despising looks from Relena to fixate on Charlie.

"What is it, Charlie?" asked Quatre.

"Um, I was just wondering if you guys might happen to know if Duo had any enemies at all, anyone that would like to see him out of the competition?" As Charlie spoke he couldn't help but look at the two women.

"Why?" asked Trowa.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say someone interfered with Duo's rig."

"Pardon?" Wufei wasn't sure he was hearing correctly. Never would a cowboy tamper with another cowboy's rig. It just wasn't done.

"Duo's rig. I put it on Reaper and I know it was fine. When he came off, I noticed that his hand was still in the webbing hand hold."

"So? Rigs do break, you know," Dorothy snipped. "Serves him right for coming between Relena and Heero if you ask me."

Four pairs of eyes narrowed in anger at the blonde. Relena simply stared. She couldn't believe Dorothy would say such a thing in front of these men.

Charlie took a step forward. He recalled Dorothy coming to him earlier and letting him know there was a bit of a problem down at the gents and he'd gone to break it up. That was right after he'd just finished putting the rig on Reaper. Keeping his eyes on the woman, his lip curled back a touch as he spoke. "I know rigs can and do break, but this one was deliberately sabotaged. Someone partially cut through the rope."

"But, who would want to..." Relena began and then swallowed. She didn't notice the four mens' eyes all turn accusingly in her direction, she was too fixed on Dorothy. She noted her friend's eyes shift a little uneasily under her scrutiny. "Please tell me you didn't, Dorothy?"

At that, the cowboys all switched to stare at the long haired blonde.

Her silence said it all.

"You bitch!" snarled Trowa and launched himself at the woman. Lucky for Dorothy, Quatre and Wufei managed to grab the clown before he could reach her.

No one could stop Charlie though. Dorothy found herself nose to nose with the rodeo hand. "Did you cut the rig?" he asked, his voice barely holding the anger.

Dorothy sniffed disdainfully. "So what if I did? He had it coming to him. Poncy fairy, stealing Relena's boyfriend from her. All I can say it's a shame he wasn't more seriously injured, might have taught him a lesson though."

"You cow!" This time it was Quatre who spat the words and letting go of Trowa, the slight blonde shot forth, hand open and smacked the sneering woman a hard right to the cheek.

Trowa blinked. _Wow, I never thought Quatre would do something like that._ The thought flashed briefly through his mind before he registered Wufei lunging forward to grab his blonde lover. Quickly he joined him in restraining the pick-up guy.

Raising her hand to her cheek, Dorothy glared daggers at the cowboy. "How dare you!" she snarled. A stinging slap to her other cheek had her reeling in surprise to see Relena glaring at her. "Relena?" she whispered, clearly unable to believe her friend had struck her.

Barely holding her temper, Relena spoke harshly. "How could you, Dorothy? I may hate that man for stealing Heero from me, but I would never have gone to those lengths to have my revenge."

"But, I only did it for you," Dorothy replied in barely a whisper.

Charlie lay his large hand on Dorothy's shoulder. "You're coming with me," he stated firmly. "The rodeo board will want to speak with you as will the police."

"But... Relena..."

"No, Dorothy. I'm afraid I can't help you in this."

Dorothy's eyes narrowed and glinted dangerously. "You were the one that wanted him gone; you were the one that wanted Heero back. You're just as responsible as I am," she hissed.

Tears welled in Relena's eyes as she stepped forward. "Yes, I wanted my revenge, Dorothy, but not this way." She turned to Charlie. "I'll come with you," she said quietly.

Charlie gave a nod and with his hand still secure on Dorothy's shoulder, he led the woman away.

"Well, shit," muttered Trowa as the trio left. "I knew she was a vindictive bitch, but I didn't think she would stoop to this. I guess I'm a little relieved that it was Dorothy and not Relena that's responsible."

"Relena still has a lot to answer for though. She's just as guilty in my eyes as she's the one that put the idea in Dorothy's head to start with," stated Quatre.

"Remind me never to come between you and Barton," said Wufei.

"Eh?" Quatre's head swiveled around to his fellow pick-up cowboy.

"That's one mean right slap you have. If that's what you do to protect Maxwell's honor, I dread to think how far you would go to protect Barton's."

Quatre suitably blushed. "I didn't mean to, I just saw red," he explained in an attempt to clear himself and getting flustered by the minute.

Trowa wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist. "I though it was kinda cute," he murmured. "A knight in shining armor."

Realizing he was being teased, Quatre huffed. "Just you two wait," he muttered. "Come on, we'd better grab the nags and head back to the arena.

# # #

Heero looked up as the orderlies wheeled Duo back into the trauma room and locked the bed into place. A nurse bustled in behind them and set about making sure Duo was comfortable. Checking both men were okay, she left, letting them know Doctor Po would be with them shortly with the results of the tests and scans.

Once they were alone, Heero moved to the side of the bed and grasped Duo's hand. He ran his thumb softly over the back of it as his eyes sought those of his boyfriend. "How are you feeling? How was it all?"

Duo's tired violet looked back at him. "I feel like shit, but those pain killers are pretty good stuff. Tests were okay if you aren't claustrophobic and don't mind being pushed, poked and prodded."

"Any idea what the damage is?"

"Nah, doc wouldn't say a thing. Guess I'm gonna have to wait."

"I was so worried about you, I thought that... that bronc was going to kill you," Heero whispered in a rare show of emotion.

"Something tells me I'm glad I was unconscious all through it," replied Duo and did his best to smile. He squeezed Heero's fingers.

Doctor Po came back in with a few papers and folder in her hand. The pair on the bed broke their joined hands and turned expectantly to the doctor. Before she addressed them, Sally placed a couple of films on the light board and switched it on. She studied the pictures for a moment, then turned to the pair. "I suppose you're eager to know what the tests showed?"

"You could say that," Duo replied, doing his best not to be sarcastic.

"Okay. The bite to your arm can be treated easily enough as I said earlier. The CT scan has come back clear so I'm relieved there's nothing wrong inside your skull other than a headache and concussion. The x-ray and ultrasound of your ribs though..."

_Uh oh,_ Duo thought. _Something tells me I'm not going to like this._

"The pictures show you have a couple of hairline fractures to three ribs and a bruised lung. That will be why you've coughed up a little blood. Also your shoulder, you've torn several tendons and ligaments in it so it will also need to be immobilized for a couple of weeks."

"I see. So, what's the treatment? When can I get out of here?"

"Mr Maxwell, I'll strap the shoulder and those ribs for you and I'll give you a course of antibiotics to keep away any infection from your lung. However, I intend to admit you overnight as the concussion was a pretty bad one and I'd rather have you here under observation for the next twelve to twenty-four hours."

Duo didn't look at all happy. "I can't, doc. I've got a rodeo to finish and a horse to look after."

"You will not be returning to the rodeo today, Mr Maxwell, in fact, you will be out of action for around five to six weeks whilst your injuries heal," the doctor stated firmly.

"I'll look after Scythe tonight for you, Duo and I can come and pick you up from the hospital tomorrow."

"Now that's a more sensible idea," Sally said.

Duo still didn't like it, but he knew when he was beaten. "Okay, I'll stay overnight; but," he fixed both Heero and the doctor with his violet eyes. "Tomorrow morning I'm out of here, whether _you_ release me or I sign myself out."

"That's better. Right, let's get you treated."

tbc...


	22. Chapter 22

I am so sorry for the delay in getting this latest part out. My computer started to play up a couple of weeks ago and then we had a power failure right when I was half way through writing this chapter. When the power came back on I tried to restart my computer but it flat out refused. Originally it was telling me I had a missing file, then a corrupt file. I took it to my computer 'doctor' who informed me that the computer was dead. The power failure, it seems, fried the hard drive completely. Fortunately, I had about 75% of my stuff backed up on an external drive; unfortunately, I lost all I'd written so far on this chapter. Now I have a nifty new (and much faster) computer, the bank account has suffered heart failure from the purchase of said new computer and the muse is jumping out of his skin. Hopefully, writing service will resume as normal from now on. *fingers crossed*

Thanks for your patience

Enjoy!

* * *

"Cowboy"

October 2010 ShenLong

Chapter 22

_[It's boots and chaps  
It's cowboys hats  
It's spurs and latigo_

_Rodeo – Garth Brooks] _

Treize and Zechs moved quickly to the chutes where Reaper had been transferred to. The black stood quietly in the chute, but his eyes were never still. Even though he appeared calm, Zechs knew better. The horse was a ticking time bomb and Zechs had often wondered just what had made the bronc that way.

"I'd like your honest opinion, Zechs. Do you think he's gone mad, or is there a chance he could still be okay? And if so, would it be kinder to put him down or should we still use him?" Treize asked, breaking into Zechs' thoughts.

"I'll give him a good check over, or at least, try to," Zechs replied and approached the chute. He noted the wary eye trained in his direction and made sure to keep his wits about him. Standing on the other side of the rails, Zechs allowed his eyes to traverse the black beast, noting no injury to the horse on the body so far. The hair around the horse's throat was roughed up, but that was from the lariats that had been used to drag him from the arena and Zechs wouldn't know if there was any damage to the skin underneath until he was able to touch the animal.

Carefully he edged a hand forward and rested it on the rails, watching for Reaper's reaction. The bronc remained standing still. Cautiously, he moved his hand through the rails to rest upon the animal's shoulder. Reaper moved and laid his ears back.

"I think we will get someone to restrain him before you examine him further," Treize said from the side. "I don't trust him."

"Neither do I," replied Zechs. "Usually when I check the broncs over at the end of a rodeo the cow hands hang onto them for me."

"Hold on a moment then." Treize disappeared for a moment and returned with a cow hand.

The hand managed to get a halter on the bronc and hold onto the black beast. One hand resting on the horse's muzzle and the other holding tight to the halter, he let Zechs know it was okay for him to perform his exam.

Feeling much safer now, Zechs stepped into the chute with the horse and cow hand and began his check. Ten minutes later he was done and the cow hand released the horse once Zechs was safely back outside the chute.

"Well? What do you think?" asked Treize.

"Physically, the horse is fine. I'm just not too sure about his mind. He seems calm enough now, but that could all just be a show. I really don't know, Treize." Zechs ran his hand through his bangs. "Given the display in the arena and knowing what he's done before, I'd suggest that maybe you put him out for a while, spell him until the next rodeo and see what happens when he comes back for that. If he does continue to show such aggressive behavior then I'd recommend putting him down. The other option would be to geld him."

"I see." Treize thought long and hard. "I don't know if I can afford to give him that chance. If he does continue with this aggressive behavior the next cowboy may not be so lucky. He's already put two cowboys in hospital and given another four minor injuries, I really don't need for him to kill someone before we do something. Gelding him might quieten him down a bit and that could either mean he won't buck well enough to remain in the bronc team or he could still continue with his nasty ways."

"I can see your point, Treize. Ultimately, the decision is yours and I'll abide by whatever that decision is."

"Look, I'll do what you've suggested and turn him out until the next rodeo. I'll get you to assess him again when we bring him in for that and if you think there might be a chance that he's going to be just as aggressive then I'll withdraw him from the rodeo and arrange to have him put to sleep."

"Okay. I just wish I knew what had happened to him in his past to make him like this. Horses aren't usually mean natured by birth, something, or more specifically, _someone_ had to have done something to him to make him this vicious. Underneath all that meanness there's quite a nice animal and it would be a shame to destroy it."

"I know, but Zechs, I can't take the chance of him seriously injuring or killing a cowboy."

"If that's all, I'd best be getting back to checking the remaining broncs before the other events get underway."

"Thank you, Zechs. I'll keep in touch and keep you informed on what is happening with Reaper." Treize shook hands with the vet and walked off in the direction of the officials' rooms. Zechs turned and went to continue with his check of the rodeo animals.

# # #

Charlie had escorted Dorothy and Relena to the officials' rooms to speak with Treize. The rodeo had started up again after the brief interlude and the last of the bronc rides were currently taking place. Treize hadn't returned when Charlie got there, but he was happy to wait. After a few minutes, Charlie spotted the arena chief walking towards the office and with a word to one of the officials currently in residence to keep an eye on the two women, he stepped outside and cut Treize off.

"Charlie?"

"Sorry to bother you again, Treize, but I have more information in relation to Maxwell's fall from Reaper."

"I'm listening."

Charlie related all he'd learned from Duo's friends, added that to the 'confession' Dorothy had made and along with Relena's words to confirm there was an altercation going on and brought the arena chief up to speed.

"Hang on a minute, Charlie," Treize said, rubbing his temples. "Let me see if I've got this right. You're saying that this Dorothy character cut through Maxwell's rig as a pay back for Maxwell stealing a Miss Relena's boyfriend?"

"Pretty much, boss."

"Shit, this is getting worse than 'Days of our Lives'," Treize muttered.

"I have the two women inside the office now, I thought you might like to speak with them before I call the police."

"I think I should, just to find out exactly what is going on if nothing else. If what you're saying is true, Charlie, then this woman is responsible for Maxwell's injuries and needs to be charged as such. I'll go talk to them whilst you call the police."

"Okay, I'll make the call now." Charlie trotted off to make his call, Treize took a deep breath and entered the office.

Relena and Dorothy sat in silence inside the office, each woman was lost in her own thoughts. Relena was still coming to terms with what her friend had done, Dorothy was trying to understand why Relena was so angry with her; after all, she'd only done what the other woman really wanted.

Both women looked up as a tall, ginger haired man stepped into the room.

"Good afternoon, ladies. I'm Treize Khushrenada, the arena master for the rodeo. I've just been speaking with one of our rodeo hands and he tells me that you both know something about the accident that happened a short while ago involving one of our cowboys. Would you care to explain?"

With a soft sigh, Relena turned her eyes to the man. "This could take a while and I really don't know where to start."

"It's fine, I'm not going anywhere and I think the beginning might be a good place to start," Treize prompted.

Taking a deep breath, Relena fixed her eyes on her hands and began. "Heero Yuy, another cowboy and I were a couple until recently when he broke up with me. I soon discovered that he'd left me to become involved with that other cowboy, a Duo Maxwell. As you can imagine, I wasn't happy when I found out he'd left me for another man..." Relena continued her tale, keeping things as brief as possible. "I didn't want any physical harm to come to either of them, by going to the press and having the story run in the papers, that would be more than enough to have my revenge. I wasn't aware of Dorothy's activities..."

"The papers wouldn't do much," Dorothy interrupted. "They need to be taught a lesson. Two men together isn't right to start with, but to break up an engaged couple, that's just dirty. They both needed to wake up to themselves, to know you can't go around doing this sort of thing. If you ask me that home wrecker got everything he deserved," Dorothy sneered.

Barely holding onto his temper, Treize fixed the woman with his steely gaze. "Am I correct in assuming that you decided to take matters further, to try, in some way to ensure that this 'lesson' you're talking about was handed out?"

"Damn right."

"Mr Khushrenada, I'm angry, hurt and upset that this... that excuse for a man has stolen the love of my life, I'm hurt and upset at Heero for leaving me like this and yes, I wanted my revenge, but I swear to you, I would never have gone as far as to physically hurt the man. I didn't want to see him injured or even killed, just humiliated." Relena spoke with honesty. "I had no idea Dorothy would take matters into her own hands."

"Good job I did," snapped Dorothy.

Treize began to wonder if maybe Charlie shouldn't have called the local funny farm as well as the police; this long haired blonde had some serious issues. "Did you cut the rig?" _Nothing like the direct approach._

"Obviously not well enough if that fairy assed pansy is still breathing."

"Dorothy!"

"What? You want Heero back, don't you? What better way than to remove the threat?"

"Ladies, I think that is enough," Treize said and stood up. He could see shadows outside the window and gathered that the local police must have arrived. "If you would both please wait here, I need to speak to someone outside." With a nod of his head, Treize stepped outside to be greeted by Charlie and two of the local law enforcement. "Ah, officers, thank you for coming so quickly."

"That's quite alright, Mr Khushrenada. Now, could you please give us an outline of what is going on?"

Both Treize and Charlie relayed all their information to the police who took notes. When they had finished, both officers were looking a little stunned. "I don't know, the lengths some people will go to these days for love," muttered Officer Barnes.

"Thank you both for your information. We will take both ladies down to the station for full interviews and statements. If you could both also come to the station and make statements, it would be appreciated," said the other officer.

"No problem, officers. Would it be okay to come after the rodeo has finished?" asked Treize.

"That will be fine. Oh, I'll need to speak with the two cowboys involved in this matter and any other witnesses," Officer Barnes said.

"I'll get the contact details of the two cowboys affected and those witnesses that I am aware of and bring them to you in a moment if you like?" said Treize

"Thank you. We will speak with the ladies now and then if need be, lay any charges before we take them to the station." Officer Barnes stepped forward to enter the office.

"I'll be back shortly." With the officers now in the room with Relena and Dorothy, Treize turned to Charlie. "You'd best get back to the chutes, they will need a hand over there. Come and see me when we're done and I'll take you down the station with me to make our statements."

"Right you are, boss."

# # #

With the assistance of a nurse, it didn't take Doctor Po too long to treat Duo's injuries. Heero sat beside his fellow cowboy the entire time, offering his silent support. The bite was washed out and cleaned thoroughly before an application of antibiotic cream, gauze and finally a bandage. Duo's pain medication was topped up before Sally strapped his ribs, the doctor not wanting to cause any further discomfort to her patient.

The shoulder was strapped and a sling provided to support the injured shoulder. Once her patient was comfortable, Sally gave him a shot of antibiotic to kick start his immune system.

"Okay, Mr Maxwell, that's all we can do for you for the moment," Sally stated as she disposed of the used needle and syringe. "Nurse Roberts is arranging for a bed in the ward for you and you will be moved once she has the all clear from the ward. Do you have any questions?"

"Yeah. What time in the morning can I get out of here?"

Sally patted his arm and sighed. _Cowboys_. "We will see how you go through the night first."

"Can you give me an approximation? It's more for Heero's benefit as he's the one who will be picking me up and it's a little hard to find parking for a rig with two horses in it," Duo tried again.

"I see your point. Okay, if you get through the night okay I'd say roughly eight-thirty in the morning."

"Thanks."

"Sorry to interrupt, but the ward is ready for Mr Maxwell," Nurse Roberts said as she stepped back into the trauma room.

"No problem, thank you, nurse." Sally turned her attention back to Duo. "I'll be around later this evening to check on you. Rest and recover."

"Thanks, doc."

"You're welcome. I'd best get moving, other patients and such," she said with a shrug of her shoulders.

Once the doctor had left, the nurse found a couple of orderlies and began the move to the ward. Duo found himself being wheeled through corridors and into an elevator, Heero still tagging along. A short ride in the elevator and once more they were exiting and moving along more corridors. Stopping at a nurse's station, Nurse Roberts handed over Duo's file to the sister in charge.

"Ah, Mr Maxwell," the sister said. "I'll have the orderlies take you to your room and I'll be in shortly to check everything." Turning her eyes to the orderlies, she informed them, "Take him through to room twelve, please."

The orderlies pushed off again and Heero was about to follow when the sister brought him up short. "Excuse me, may I ask who you are and where you're going?"

"Sorry," Heero apologized. "Heero Yuy, I'm Duo's next of kin and best friend."

"Okay. I take it you wish to stay for a while with your friend?"

Heero nodded.

"That's fine. Visiting hours finish at eight and I'll expect you to be gone by then."

"No problem, ma'am." Heero turned and sped up his walk to catch up to Duo.

# # #

Officer Barnes had finished his preliminary investigation and arrested Dorothy. He'd charged her with 'malicious damage to property with the intent to injure or kill' and would need to make further inquiries before refining the charges. Whilst he'd interviewed the two women, the other officer, French, had located Trowa, Wufei and Quatre and had spoken with each man. He'd taken statements from each cowboy and the clown, explaining that he couldn't release any details of the case whilst the investigation was ongoing, much to Quatre's chagrin. The little blonde wanted to know that Dorothy wouldn't be getting away with what he determined to be 'attempted murder'.

With the statements safely in hand along with the contact details of the three, French went back to the officials' rooms and his fellow officer. After a brief report on the status of things thus far, French was dispatched to locate Treize and let him know the officers would be leaving and taking the two women with them for further questioning. Treize wished them the best of luck and repeated his promise to drop by the station later with Charlie to give their statements.

Relena was quite upset at being taken to the police station and continued to insist she was completely innocent in the matter, however, there was glint in Barnes' eye which didn't bode well for her. The officer was considering charges of slander and defamation along with conspiracy for the woman, but that was yet to be proven and he would need to speak with the reporters Relena had engaged and the two cowboys she'd targeted to see if they wished to press charges in relation to the first two offenses. The remaining offense would need to be investigated at a deeper level first.

Arriving back at the station, the two women were placed in holding cells, despite their protests. Barnes tracked down and advised his superior of what was going on, stating that at this stage of his investigation he was a little concerned that the woman known as Dorothy just might be a few cards short of the deck.

After hearing the preliminary evidence and listening to both officers' recounting of the woman's story, he was inclined to agree. Knowing that they had to attend the hospital to speak with the two cowboys, Barnes suggested taking Dorothy with them and having a psych evaluation done on the woman. The captain agreed and Dorothy was once again seated in the patrol car. French called ahead to the hospital and arranged for the resident psychiatrist to perform the evaluation as soon as they arrived.

# # #

"You should be back at the rodeo, Heero, not babysitting me. You'll lose points and your chance at the title," Duo said softly.

"I don't care about the rodeo or the title. You are more important to me than any title," Heero replied, his cheeks covered in a dusting of pink as he admitted to his feelings.

The warmth shone in Duo's eyes with Heero's admission. Those words meant a hell of a lot to Duo. "Thanks."

"What for?"

"For being here with me, for watching out for me; for _caring_." Duo paused, unable to continue with the lump in his throat.

Taking hold of Duo's hand, Heero squeezed it gently and then ran his thumb lightly over the back of it as he spoke. "No thanks needed. I care a lot about you, Duo, I'm not quite sure if you would call it love, but it's a damn strong feeling. I really want to get to know you better, share my life with you, discover what these feelings are; and if they equate to love, then so be it." He added a small smile to his words.

"You're too good to me." Before Duo could say anything further, a sharp knock to the door interrupted them and a nurse poked her head around the door.

"Excuse me, Mr Maxwell, but I have two police officers out here that wish to speak with you and your friend."

"Police officers?" Duo questioned, clearly puzzled.

Heero's heart began to beat a little faster. _'What on earth would the police want with him and Duo? Unless it was something to do with Relena and her reporter friends. At the last check he didn't think being gay and in a relationship was against the law.'_

"What do they want?" Duo asked.

"I don't know. They asked to speak with the two of you. Shall I send them in?" the nurse replied.

"Guess you'd better." Duo wriggled a little in the bed and did his best to tug the hospital issue pajama top a little straighter.

Heero released Duo's hand and did his best to help his boyfriend smooth out the pajama top and bed clothes. Both men felt the anxiety rise as two policemen entered the room.

"Mr Maxwell? Mr Yuy?"

"I'm Duo Maxwell," said Duo from the bed, "and this is my friend, Heero Yuy."

"I'm Officer Barnes and this is my partner Officer French," Barnes introduced them. "You're probably wondering why we're here to speak with you?"

"The thought had crossed my mind," Duo muttered. Heero opted to remain silent.

"I am sorry to just drop in like this, but we need to speak to you both in relation to the incident earlier at the rodeo."

"What incident?" Duo growled as his eyes narrowed.

"Actually, it's two incidents; the one with a woman called Relena and your fall from the horse."

"Last I heard being gay wasn't against the law," Duo snapped.

Officer Barnes sighed. "No, being gay isn't against the law, sir, but we do believe that the manner in which this Relena went about involving the press could give rise to charges of defamation and slander, if you chose to pursue that option. Of course we will need further evidence from all parties concerned before such charges could be laid."

Now that little revelation had both cowboys sitting up and taking notice.

"I need to talk to you about the fall first."

"Why? I don't see what relevance that has to the press report. It's pretty straight forward, I didn't last the eight seconds, I came off and the bronc decided to take advantage of that and get a bit of his own back," stated Duo.

"Actually, I wish it were that simple."

"You mean it wasn't?" Heero asked, finding his voice at last.

"We have reason to believe that Mr Maxwell's rig was tampered with prior to his ride."

"You're saying someone deliberately fiddled with Duo's rig so he would come off?" Heero asked, his eyes wide with shock. Duo was in a similar position, unable to comprehend that someone would do such a thing.

"Yes, I am."

"But, who...?" Heero's eyes clouded as he thought long and hard.

"Relena," muttered Duo.

"Fuck! That bitch! I should have known better and kept a closer eye on her. When I get my hands on her I'll wring her scrawny neck!" Heero's rage was beginning to build.

"Gentlemen," Barnes' voice cut in, a warning tone to it. Heero promptly shut up knowing if he didn't his words could be taken as literal and then he'd find himself on a charge of threatening to kill – which would then be upgraded to murder if he had his way.

"It was not this Relena person who tampered with your rig," Barnes stated.

"If it wasn't Relena, then who? I don't have any enemies other than her that I'm aware of," Duo whispered.

"We currently have a Dorothy Catalonia in custody and are questioning her further."

"Dorothy? Who the fuck is this Dorothy?" Duo couldn't remember the woman.

"She would be Relena's closest friend," Heero supplied. "She was with Relena when they sprang the press on us, the one with the long, blonde hair and weird eyebrows."

"The one that looks like a witch?" asked Duo.

"Yeah, her. I wouldn't put it past her to pull something like this. She's just as bad as Relena when it comes to revenge," Heero sighed.

"Gentlemen, if you don't mind, I'd like to take statements from both of you in relation to both incidents. I already have statements from other witnesses and I'd like to get these charges laid and the case set for a court date," Barnes said.

Still shocked by the knowledge that the woman had actually gone so far as to sabotage his rig and try to kill him, Duo nodded. "I'll cooperate in any way, officers."

"Thank you. Now, let's start, shall we?"

#

It took just over an hour to get statements from both Heero and Duo. Heero supplied the main details in regards to the fall as Duo's mind was still a complete blank in that area. Both men related their versions of the argument with Relena and the reporters, When Heero thought back to the exchange of words, he did recall Dorothy being absent for part of it and remembered the woman showing up again After Charlie and the other hands had arrived to break things up.

With statements taken, Barnes double checked he had correct contact details for both men before taking his leave. He promised to be in touch and let them know if and what charges had been laid and anything else pertaining to the case that they would need to be aware of. Having no further need to be there, the two officers left the cowboys alone and went to collect Dorothy from the psychiatric clinic section of the hospital and see what the psychiatrist had to say in regards to the woman's state of mind.

tbc...


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, it belongs to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow the guys from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. I don't own the song 'Rodeo' either. It belongs to Garth Brooks and as such all rights remain his. This fic is based loosely on the lyrics. Written for pleasure not profit.

Pairing: 2x1x2, past 1xR (sorry!) 3x4

Rating: NC 17

Warnings: Angst, fluff, sap, yaoi, Lemons, Lime, AU

Summary: Heero is a rodeo rider, the best on the circuit and looks set to remain there until an up and coming young cowboy appears on the scene.

AN: This fic is based loosely on the lyrics of 'Rodeo' by Garth Brooks - although it is not a song fic.

Dedication: To my lovely beta; Sakura for giving me the plot bunny and for all her hard work in editing my stuff. (No easy feat!) Thanks hun! You're the best!

"Cowboy"

October 2010 ShenLong

Chapter 23

_[It's the ropes and the reins  
And the joy and the pain  
And they call the thing, Rodeo_

_Rodeo – Garth Brooks] _

Duo could feel his eyelids getting heavy and despite his best attempts to keep his eyes open, they continued to droop and close on him. Noticing his partner was having difficulty in staying awake, Heero reluctantly decided he'd better be going back to the rodeo. Standing up, he stretched his limbs, feeling his spine pop as he eased the kinks. He'd stiffened up quite a bit since sitting down and now his sore muscles and bruises were letting him know of their presence.

Duo's eyes watched Heero's body as the cowboy stretched and he really wished he wasn't injured and could be heading back to his rig to spend the night with Heero curled up together in his bed.

"I'd best be going, the horses still need to be fed and I've no doubt the others will be wanting news on your state of health," Heero told his partner.

"Yeah, knowing Quatre he's probably got his panties in a twist with worry," Duo snickered.

"I'll call later to see how you're doing."

"Thanks, Heero, not just for coming with me, but for watching out for me and taking care of Scythe. I appreciate it." Duo's words were soft but full of sincerity.

"No thanks needed, Duo. It's my pleasure to help you out. I wouldn't be much of a boyfriend if I couldn't do these little things for you," Heero replied shyly.

"Are you my boyfriend?" Duo asked in a low whisper.

"I'd like to be, if you'll have me." The words were hesitant.

"After all that's happened, with Relena and the press, I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to leave." Duo's voice held a hitch to it.

"No, I don't want to leave. Relena and her underhanded ways have only made me more determined to get away from her. I can see her now for what she really is and I don't like that at all. No, Duo, I want to stay with you; if anything, Relena has only cemented my desire to know you better, to share a relationship with you." Heero leaned down and brushed his lips across Duo's.

Duo's eyes fluttered shut as he savored the kiss. When Heero's lips left, he tried to follow them and scored a soft chuckle from his partner. "Hey! I was enjoying that," he protested.

"I promise to lavish you with kisses once you're out of here," Heero teased. Feeling a little bolder, he lowered his voice to a husky purr. "I'll kiss you from head to toe, every inch of your gorgeous body and especially the places that hurt."

Duo moaned softly as his nether regions began to stir. "I hope you'll kiss _all_ my hurts," he whispered. "Cause there's one place that's really hurting and could do with some attention." He nodded towards his groin where a tent was beginning to appear under the blanket.

"I'll pay extra attention to _that_ hurt," Heero moaned. Whilst he'd never done anything like this in his life before, he was looking forward to exploring Duo's body.

"I think you'd better get going before I molest you here and now," Duo muttered. "Shit! Why did all this have to happen now, just when we were really starting to get to know each other? Life is so not fair," he grumbled.

"Look at it this way, you'll have something to look forward to when you get out of here, an incentive to get better quickly," Heero teased.

"Yeah, and I fully intend to do that," Duo replied with a grin. "Now, go, shoo. Those horses need to be fed and Quatre appeased."

"I'll be back first thing in the morning for you." Heero partook of another kiss, one that Duo deepened. When they pulled apart, both men were flushed and panting a little, Heero's jeans shrinking quite a bit too.

"Be careful and stay safe."

"I will. You rest and recover." Heero turned and with one last look at his partner, exited the ward room. He made his way quickly through the corridors and into the elevator. Stepping outside the hospital, he suddenly realized he didn't have any transport. "Fuck!" Looking around, he spotted a cab stand and immediately felt his back pocket for his wallet. Fortunately it was there. Pulling it out, he checked what he had on him in the way of cash and figured there were enough notes in there to get him back to the rodeo grounds. Feeling a little better, he trudged along the sidewalk to the first cab in the rank.

# # #

Officer French waited patiently with the 'prisoner' whilst his partner, Barnes, was busy speaking with the psychiatrist. The woman sat there quietly enough, although there was a hint of a scowl on her face.

"How much longer?" Dorothy asked.

"I don't know," replied French.

"I wish he would hurry up already, I'm hungry and I need to see that Relena is okay. Poor woman has been through hell these past few weeks," muttered Dorothy.

French raised an eyebrow. This woman was seriously giving him the creeps. She seemed to be completely oblivious to the fact that she could be charged with attempted murder; and if she was _and_ found guilty, that could mean anything up to fifteen years in the slammer.

After another ten minutes, Barnes appeared, a folder in his hand and the psychiatrist behind him. "Thank you, Doctor Une for seeing the patient at such short notice. Your report will be taken into consideration when charges are laid and the case goes to court."

"My pleasure, officer," replied Une and shook the officer's hand. "If you need anything further, feel free to call me. Likewise, if this case goes to court and you need me, just let me know."

"I will. Good evening." With a nod to the doctor, Barnes turned to French. "Let's go."

More than happy to comply, French put his hand on Dorothy's arm and tugged the woman to her feet.

The ride back to the station was completed in silence. French knew better than to ask what the doctor had found whilst their suspect was still in the car and would obviously overhear. Once they were back at the station, Dorothy was escorted back to the cells and despite her protests and demands she be placed with Relena, she found herself in a cell alone.

The two officers met up in their office, French dropping into his seat and dry washing his face. "What a day,' he muttered.

"Yeah, I agree with you there," replied Barnes.

"What are we going to do with those two?"

"The one called Relena we need to speak with and let her know what charges have been laid, then she can be released on bail if she can get someone to stand bail for her. We also need to find a judge to present the case to and have bail and a court date set."

"Good luck on that then, it's nearly eight and all the judges I know will be home and retired for the evening."

Barnes shrugged. "Her bad luck if we can't find a judge still working tonight, she'll have to stay overnight."

French snickered. "What about the other one?"

"Now that is a very interesting case and she won't be going anywhere anytime soon." Barnes opened the file he'd brought back with him. "This is one hell of a report from that psych lady."

"Really?" French rubbed his hands together, clearly wanting to know what was in that report.

"We will get to her shortly. First we need to deal with the other one. Care to fetch her from the holding cell?"

"Okay. I'll get one of the junior officers to ring around and see if we can get a judge to set bail too." French was clearly disappointed he wouldn't be getting to know what was in the report just yet, but left to complete his tasks.

A few minutes later, French reentered the office with Relena, pulling out a chair for the woman to sit on. Barnes shuffled a few papers around on his desk and brought up the statements he'd taken from the various cowboys. He'd rescanned quickly through them whilst French had been fetching Relena. He'd also received the statements from Treize and Charlie, the two men having come to the station as promised, but both officers had been at the hospital at the time so another officer had filled in for them and taken their statements.

Having read them all and compared between them, he'd reread Relena's statement and that of Dorothy too. He'd also contacted the two papers involved and had a transcript of the 'interview' sent through earlier and briefly listened to it. The newspapers had both been warned they were not to publish anything at all until the case was dealt with, and only then if the judge allowed it; failure to comply would result in the papers also being charged.

"I am sorry to keep you waiting so long, Miss Peacecraft, but as you can appreciate, we have to do our job thoroughly so that innocent people do not end up being charged for offenses they did not commit."

"That's quite alright, officer," Relena replied with a smile. She was quite confident, even more so after the officer's words, that she would be cleared of any and all wrong doings here.

Barnes gave the woman a wary look, French shook his head and rolled his eyes, clearly saying '_dumb blonde' _without using words.

"My partner and I have taken statements from all parties concerned and witnesses. We have also listened to a transcript of the 'interview' involving yourself, Mr Maxwell and Mr Yuy. After studying all the evidence and conferring with our Captain, you are hereby charged with the following: The Instigation of Attempted Murder and Defamation; specifically public disclosure of private facts. Should the papers print what was spoken during your altercation with Mr Yuy and Mr Maxwell, you will find yourself facing a further charge of libel along with the newspapers."

Relena paled, her hand shot to her mouth. "But, this is preposterous! I can't be charged with that! I haven't done anything!"

"I assure you, ma'am, you _have_ and you _are_. We have several sworn statements by witnesses along with the transcripts from the newspapers as evidence and clearly you slandered Mr Maxwell. As for the Instigation of Attempted Murder charge, we have further statements that clearly state you wishing to remove the threat of Mr Maxwell. Now, we need to see if we can find a judge to hear these charges tonight and set bail and a court date for you. If we can't then you will be our guest for the evening."

Relena's mouth opened and closed, words eluding her. Shock was written into every line of her face and she felt angry and humiliated. _How dare they! She would fight this, fight it with everything she had. She wasn't going to sit back and let that Maxwell pansy get away with this._

There was a knock on the door and both officers turned to see who it was. A younger officer stood in the doorway. "What is it, Fairfield?"

"Excuse me for interrupting, sir, but I've tried every judge in town and none are available this evening. The first appointment I could get is with Judge Marks at ten in the morning."

"Thanks, Fairfield, that will have to do," replied Barnes. Fairfield nodded and left, closing the door behind him.

Barnes turned back to Relena. "I'm afraid you will be staying here tonight, ma'am. We will see the judge tomorrow at ten."

"But, but... You can't keep me here! I know my rights!"

"Trust me, ma'am, I can and I will. I also know your rights and if you wish to make a phone call, let me know the number and we will arrange it for you. For now, I suggest you make yourself comfortable in the cell. I'll have someone bring you something to eat shortly." Barnes turned away, clearly dismissing the woman.

French did his best to keep the smirk from his face. "If you will come with me, ma'am?"

Reluctantly, Relena rose and barely managing to keep her temper in check, followed the officer back to the cells. "Where is Dorothy?" she asked. "I want to see her."

"Your friend Dorothy is in another cell awaiting charges. I'm afraid you cannot visit her at all."

"But why? She's my friend and I want to know she's all right," Relena snapped.

"Ma'am, I'm afraid it is out of the question. The law is the law and the two of you are facing similar charges over similar incidents and therefore are not allowed to associate with each other," French replied in his 'patient' voice.

"Well, we will soon see about that!" Relena snapped. "I'm entitled to a phone call. Could you please bring me the telephone directory as I need to look up my lawyer's number." she stated.

"I'll bring one to you shortly," replied French, his patience beginning to wear a little thin. He opened the cell door and ushered the woman inside. Before she could say anything further, he quickly closed the door. "Silence is golden," he muttered to himself as he locked the cell.

Barnes looked up when French returned, having taken the promised phone directory to Relena and leaving her with it to peruse the pages. Flopping into a chair, French eyed his partner. "Okay, before we bring the other one out, what does the psychiatrist have to say?"

"Here, read for yourself," Barnes replied and passed over the report.

French took it and began to read, as he did so, his eyes widened. He let go a soft whistle. "Well shit."

"Yeah."

"Sounds like she's one seriously disturbed female."

"Disturbed and delusional enough to try to commit murder," Barnes said softly.

"Maybe we should have put her in a padded cell."

Barnes snorted. "I hope you've got your handcuffs ready, when we interview her and lay charges she just might need to be restrained."

"After reading that, I'm inclined to think a straight jacket might be more appropriate. I guess this psychiatrist should know though, she does deal with this sort of thing every day."

"Yeah. You wanna go get her?"

"Okay. If I'm not back in ten, send out the search party and come armed," snickered French as he stood.

Barnes ignored his partner and picked up the report again, eyes scanning over the information there. The psychiatrist had done a thorough job and diagnosed Dorothy as being a borderline Schizophrenic, although she mainly suffered with Psychosis, which the psychiatrist had explained made the woman delusional when it came to her friend. She had an unhealthy obsession with the woman known as Relena, to the point where she would do anything, absolutely _anything_ to see her friend happy. According to Une's report, Dorothy was, in fact, completely committed to Relena and anything the woman wanted or did. Although she appeared quite normal to everyone around her, underneath that mask, lay a person that was ruthless, calculating and cold. The psychiatrist stated that in her professional opinion, Dorothy, once she was fully aware of Relena's problem regarding her boyfriend leaving her for another man, had made it her sole purpose to remove the threat and reunite Relena with her lover. The delusion was so strong that Dorothy completely believed that what she was doing was right.

Barnes shuddered as he put the report down. _This was one dangerous woman_, he thought to himself. _The sooner she got the help she needed and was taken out of society, the better it would be for the general public; not to mention a certain couple of cowboys. _His thoughts were interrupted as French returned, escorting the woman inside the office and towards a chair.

"When are you going to release me?" Dorothy demanded. "I haven't done anything wrong. You can't keep me here against my will."

Barnes rubbed his eyes. It was going to be a long night. "Miss Catalonia, I hereby inform you that you are to be held in custody pending further investigations."

"On what grounds?" snarled Dorothy.

Picking up the official piece of paper, Barnes read from it. "Miss Catalonia, you are hereby charged with the following offenses: Attempted murder. Tampering with private property with the intent to cause harm or death. Defamation."

Dorothy's eyebrows knitted together as she listened, then she snorted and tossed her head back. "That's all bullshit and you know it. Those charges won't stick, you have no proof."

"That is where you're wrong. I have all the proof I need," Barnes snapped back.

"It will be laughed out of court. Officer, do you have any idea who I am?"

"I already know who you are, and believe me, it wouldn't matter if you were the Queen of England, those are the charges, I have the evidence and you will face court and be judged for the crimes you have committed."

Dorothy smirked and folded her arms across her chest. "I'll have your badge for this."

"French?"

"Yes?"

"I think we'd better add Delusions of Grandeur to that list from the psychiatrist lady."

French almost choked on his laughter.

"Take her back to the cells and lock her up. Find out if she has a lawyer or not and if not, appoint one for her. If she does, then contact him." Barnes turned his cold, brown eyes back to Dorothy. "You're going to need all the help you can get, lady."

"How dare you! I'll see you stripped of your badge for this! Once my father finds out..."

"Lady, can it," French stated as he hauled her none too gently from the seat. Keeping one hand firmly on Dorothy's arm, he took her from the office and back to the cells.

Barnes let his head thump to the desk top. "Why me? Why do I always get the psycho cases?"

# # #

The cab dropped Heero off at the entry to the rodeo grounds. During his trip back the dusk had turned into evening and the light rain from earlier had ceased leaving a fresh tang in the air. As he walked across the paddock to where the trailers of those cowboys still remaining sat, he could see a few campfires burning. His eyes had quickly adjusted to the dark and now he could pick out Duo's rig from amongst the few remaining ones scattered about. Wing and Scythe were both still in their yards and appeared to be dozing.

As he drew closer, Wing scented his master and pricked his ears. Turning his head, he spotted the figure walking slowly towards him and let fly with a loud neigh. The neigh also alerted Quatre, Trowa and Wufei to Heero's returning presence and the three cowboys left their campfire to meet him.

"Heero? How is Duo? Is he staying in the hospital or coming back?" Quatre asked as soon as Heero was within earshot.

Heero couldn't help the small smile. Duo had been right, Quatre was in a bit of a tizzy. "Hi guys," he greeted, "Yes, Duo is staying overnight at the hospital and I'll tell you all I know once I've seen to the horses if that's okay?"

"We will assist you," Wufei stated calmly.

"Thanks." Heero went to the side of the rig where the feed stuffs were kept and located two feeds. He also pulled out two heavier rugs, one for Scythe and the other for Wing.

"I'll do Scythe if you like?" Quatre offered.

"I'll help you," stated Trowa and picked up the feed bucket.

"Thank you," Heero replied and handed over the rug to Quatre. He bent to pick up Wing's rug only to have Wufei take it from him.

"I'll change his rug whilst you feed him and check him over," Wufei said softly.

Heero nodded and with the feed bucket in hand, went to the side of the rig to feed his horse.

Between the four of them it didn't take long to change the rugs and feed the equines. Scythe was a little upset that his master wasn't there, but Quatre's soothing tone soon settled the appaloosa and Scythe decided his stomach needed satisfying and buried his muzzle into the feed bin.

Once the horses were taken care of, Heero was escorted to the campfire and pushed into a seat. A hot cup of coffee found its way into his hands and a plate of chicken and noodles sat beside him. "Thanks," he whispered and began to eat, taking sips of the coffee from time to time. He hadn't realized just how hungry he was.

The other three waited patiently until Heero had finished and after topping up his coffee, they all gazed at him expectantly.

"The doctor wanted to keep Duo in overnight for observation as he took a pretty nasty knock to the head and has concussion," he began. "He's very lucky though not to have been more seriously injured or even..." Heero's voice hitched, "or even killed," he whispered out.

"What are his injuries?" Wufei asked and rested a warm hand on Heero's shoulder.

Thankful for the support, Heero stared into his coffee as he related Duo's injuries. "He has the concussion, a bite to the upper arm, sprained shoulder with some tendon and ligament tearing, a couple of cracked ribs and a bruised lung."

"Shit!" Quatre whistled through his teeth.

"Have the police contacted you yet?" Trowa said softly

Blue eyes stared deep into the fire. "Yes, they have. They came to the hospital and took statements from both Duo and myself."

"They were here too and took statements from all of us, Charlie, Treize and a few others too," Trowa informed.

"I hope they throw the book at her, at both of them," Quatre growled. "They deserve to be locked up and left to rot for what they've done."

Trowa wrapped his uninjured arm around his blonde lover. "Easy there, Quat. I'm sure the justice system will prevail; and if it doesn't, you can always slap some sense into both of them."

Quatre blushed. "Will you forget about that!"

"Am I missing something here?" Heero asked.

Trowa proceeded to fill Heero in on Quatre's 'attack' on Dorothy, Heero's eyes widening further as he listened. Never would he have dreamed the little blonde would do something like that! Quatre was such a quiet and peaceful man.

"You slapped her?" he asked, shaking his head.

"Yeah, well..." Quatre turned an even deeper shade of red.

"Thank you, I'm sure Duo would appreciate it too," Heero said.

"You're not going to tell him, are you?"

Heero nodded.

"No, don't do that. I'll never hear the end of it once Duo knows," Quatre wailed.

"Speaking of bitches, does anyone know where they are?" Heero questioned with a glint in his eye.

Spotting the glint, Trowa swallowed. "The last we saw of them, they were being taken away by the police for questioning."

"Then I sincerely hope the police still have them in custody," Heero growled. "If I ever get my hands on either one of them, especially Dorothy I'll wring her scrawny neck."

"And I will hold her for you," Wufei promised.

His blue eyes softening, Heero turned to look at his three friends, closer friends now since he'd met Duo. "I want to thank you all for what you did out there today for Duo. If you hadn't done what you did then the outcome may have been completely different. I am indebted to you all."

"It was our pleasure, Heero. Duo is our friend too and we never want to see him, or you for that matter, hurt," Quatre said softly and sincerely.

"Thank you, I'm proud to have you as my friends."

The silence fell over the group for a few minutes as each man lost himself to his thoughts. Finally Wufei broke the silence.

"I think we should all retire for the evening. It will be a long day tomorrow with packing up to go home and finding out from the police what is going on with those two women."

Quatre yawned. "That sounds like a good idea, Wufei."

"I will bid you all good night then."

"Good night, Wufei," came the three replies.

Wufei left to retire to his own rig, the other three standing and preparing to head for their respective rigs too.

"Would you like a hand to check Wing and Scythe?" asked Trowa.

"I'll be fine, but thanks," Heero said.

"The we will bid you good night too."

Heero walked back to Duo's rig and checked the horses. He made a bit of a fuss over Scythe, letting the appy know his master would be back with him the following day. Wing was a little put out by the extra attention that spotted pony was getting and grunted his disapproval. Scythe gave the other horse a smug wuffle.

Inside the rig, Heero stripped down to his boxers and climbed into the bed. His heart was heavy, he missed Duo so much but knew his boyfriend was in the best place possible and would be getting excellent care. Pulling Duo's pillow across, he wrapped his arms around it, cuddled it close to his chest and buried his face into the softness. He could smell Duo's scent and it eased his saddened heart a touch. With thoughts of fetching Duo home in the morning, Heero drifted off into a restless sleep.

tbc...

AN: All the information regarding Dorothy's condition was researched from the following site: http: /users. /abbott /120/ PsychDisorders. html.

I tell you, you start to read this stuff and it soon draws you in - fascinating stuff.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, it belongs to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow the guys from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. I don't own the song 'Rodeo' either. It belongs to Garth Brooks and as such all rights remain his. This fic is based loosely on the lyrics. Written for pleasure not profit.

Pairing: 2x1x2, past 1xR (sorry!) 3x4

Rating: NC 17

Warnings: Angst, fluff, sap, yaoi, Lemons, Lime, AU

Summary: Heero is a rodeo rider, the best on the circuit and looks set to remain there until an up and coming young cowboy appears on the scene.

AN: This fic is based loosely on the lyrics of 'Rodeo' by Garth Brooks - although it is not a song fic.

Dedication: To my lovely beta; Sakura for giving me the plot bunny and for all her hard work in editing my stuff. (No easy feat!) Thanks hun! You're the best!

"Cowboy"

October 2010 ShenLong

Chapter 24

_[It's the broncs and the blood  
It's the steers and the mud  
And they call the thing, Rodeo_

_Rodeo – Garth Brooks] _

Heero gave up trying to sleep as the first rays of dawn made their way across the landscape. He'd tossed and turned all night, images of Duo being attacked by Reaper his only companion throughout the dark hours. Rubbing a hand over his tired eyes, he climbed out of the bed and pulled the covers up. Stretching his arms above his head, he felt his spine pop. Grabbing a pair of jeans, he tugged them on over his slender hips and did them up. A search through his duffel bag produced a clean shirt which was soon covering his slightly chilled torso. Shoving his feet into a pair of worn sneakers, he headed for the small kitchen area and put the kettle on to boil.

Whilst the water was heating, Heero stepped outside to the dawn chorus of the birds, noting the weather looked like it was going to be better than the previous day. As soon as they heard movement, both Wing and Scythe began calling for their breakfasts.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming," Heero muttered and made his way to the small feed compartment. With the feeds in the buckets, Heero carried them to the side of the rig, putting Wing's in first and then moving to the other side to give Scythe his. He paused to give the appaloosa a few pats. "We're going to go pick up your master this morning, Scythe," he told the appy.

Scythe blew through his nostrils into the feed bin, showering Heero with a few bits of chaff.

"Thanks," Heero muttered and dusted the bits from his form. Picking up the feed bucket, he went back around to the other side of the rig and Wing. "You'd better behave yourself, Wing, we need to pick Duo up from the hospital and take him home to his ranch so you'll be in the trailer with Scythe for quite a while."

Wing simply grunted, the exhalation of air into the feed bin sending another shower of chaff over Heero.

"What is it with horses and chaff?" Heero mumbled to himself as he again dusted himself off. Picking up the other feed bucket, he took the two back to the feed compartment and locked them away. Coffee was next on his agenda, changing the horse's rugs to their lighter ones could wait a little while. It was still quite cool out so they wouldn't come to any harm with their heavier rugs on for the moment.

The kettle was boiling rapidly when Heero stepped back inside the rig. He quickly removed it from the heat and made his coffee. Sitting at the small table, he contemplated the day ahead, blowing over the hot liquid in the mug he cradled from time to time.

He would need to secure everything inside the rig for traveling first. Fortunately there wasn't a lot in that area to do. Then he'd need to load the horses onto the trailer, pack away their water buckets, feed bins and other bits before dismantling the yards and loading them back onto the sides of the rig. Once that was all done he'd be set to drive to the hospital and collect Duo.

Duo...

His mind switching to the long haired cowboy, Heero felt his body warm all over. He hoped Duo had spent an easier night than he had and was feeling better this morning. The fall had been a nasty one in itself, but to have Reaper take to him as well. Heero shuddered.

A glance at the clock told him time was moving by and if he wanted to pick Duo up at eight-thirty he'd need to move his ass and get started. Downing the last of his coffee, Heero rinsed the mug through and put it away. With a soft sigh, he set about tidying up the inside of the rig and stowing everything for the drive to the hospital and home.

# # #

Duo's night had been better than Heero's, despite his injuries. Doctor Po had been back around to check on him before she left the hospital for the evening and was pleased with his progress. All his vitals had returned pretty much to normal, although his temperature was slightly elevated. She expected that though and wasn't overly concerned. His body had taken quite a battering so his temperature was bound to be up a touch as it battled to repair itself.

The headache was still with the young cowboy and knowing that despite the pain killers he was currently on, Duo would have trouble sleeping properly, she prescribed a very mild relaxant for him. It wouldn't impede his body's healing in any way and would relax him enough to sleep and let his systems do their work.

The relaxant did its job well and Duo had drifted off quite happily. He didn't dream, rather sleeping the sleep of the totally exhausted. The nurses checked him every hour, noting his vitals remained steady so there was no cause for alarm.

Duo woke up around seven, a touch disorientated. As he surfaced, his senses came on line and let him know this wasn't his bed at home, nor was it the one in the rig either and he tensed for a moment. The smell of antiseptic greeted his nostrils and the previous evening flooded back to him. He relaxed as the memories invaded his mind. He'd taken a bad fall from Reaper – or that's what he'd been told - and been brought to the hospital. The memory of Heero's concerned blue eyes came to him, along with the promise Heero had made to look after him whilst he healed. That sent a warmth through Duo.

He shifted slightly in the bed to test out his injuries. His shoulder and ribs were very sore and there was a slight ache in his upper arm from the bite. The headache had eased quite a bit but there was quite a sizable lump on the side and towards the back of his head which is where he must have connected with the arena surface. He didn't bother to run his fingers over that lump, aside from the fact that his arms were really rather sore to move, he knew the lump itself would probably be very tender and the last thing he wanted was to have his headache get worse.

There was a soft knock to the door followed by a nurse's head peering around the jamb. "Ah, Mr. Maxwell, I see you're awake," she said and stepped fully into the room, approaching his bedside and the monitor there. Picking up his chart from the holder at the foot of the bed, she noted down his vitals. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Like a horse trampled me," Duo replied honestly.

The nurse chuckled. "I think that's exactly what did happen," she replied. "You're a very lucky man, it could have been a lot worse."

"Yeah, I believe so. I can't recall anything of the fall so I have to take everyone else's word for it." Duo added a smile to the words and the nurse blushed.

"You'll be pleased to know that all your vitals are stable and you slept through the night just fine. Doctor Po will be doing her rounds shortly so if she's happy with you I'd say you will be allowed to go home today."

"Good. No offense or anything, but I don't like hospitals and I'd rather not be here," Duo replied with a grin.

"No offense taken. Actually, I'd rather we never had any patients at all if you get my meaning."

"Amen to that, but I don't think it will ever happen."

"No, I can't see it ever happening, not whilst the human race exists."

"At least you'll always have a job," Duo teased. "Nursing young men back to good health."

"Oh, get away with you," the nurse returned, the blush staining her cheeks even more. "Your breakfast should be along shortly. Do you think you could eat anything?"

At the mention of food, Duo's stomach rumbled – loudly. "Um, oops?"

"I think that would be classified as a yes," the nurse snickered. "I'll go see if I can chase it up for you."

"Thanks."

"My pleasure." The nurse departed to hunt up the breakfast tray.

When she left, Duo looked around the room. He was still attached to a drip and really needed to pee. He could see the door to what must be the bathroom on one side, but wasn't sure if he would be able to make it there with the drip. He spotted a paper covered 'bottle' sitting on the small cabinet to the side._ 'Guess I'm gonna have to try and use that,' _he thought to himself. _'It's either that or I wet the bed.'_

He managed to shuffle himself around in the bed and reach for the bottle. His arm protested the movement, sending a few pains shooting from the bite mark along his shoulder and down his arm. Duo ignored it though as the need to relieve himself was by far greater. He managed to get the bottle and resting it in his lap, pulled the paper cover from it, sliding the bottle under the sheets. Then he came to the next problem; getting himself out of his boxers and into the bottle.

Concentrating hard, he managed to secure the bottle whilst he used his hand to pull himself out of his boxers. Settling the head of his cock into the bottle, he gave a loud sigh of relief as he was finally able to let go of his control and fill the bottle. His eyes closed in bliss as his bladder emptied itself. Once he was done, he faced a new challenge; how to get the now rather full bottle back out from under the sheets and onto the table without spilling any of the contents when he only had the use of one hand.

"Shit. Dammit!" he cursed, the bottle refusing to cooperate.

"Mr. Maxwell, are you okay?"

Duo looked up to see the same nurse from earlier had stepped back into his room. He blushed to the roots of his hair but managed to stumble out a reply. "Ah, sorry about the language, I seem to be having a bit of an argument with this bottle. It doesn't want to come back out from under the sheets."

"Let me help," the nurse said and approached the bed.

Now Duo was a deep shade of red as the nurse lifted the sheet a touch and grasped the errant bottle, removing it and slipping the paper cover back over it. Still blushing, Duo ignored the pain in his arm and tucked himself back inside his boxers. He really didn't need the nurse to do _that_ for him too!

"You should have called for me," the nurse chastised gently.

"I didn't think it would be that difficult, I only wanted to pee," Duo defended himself.

"Next time, ring the call bell and a nurse will come and assist you," she ordered.

"Yes, ma'am," Duo replied sheepishly and vowed he would wait until Heero was there and collected him before he'd go to the bathroom again.

"Your breakfast is here, I'll go bring it in once I have you comfortable," the nurse stated. She moved to the top of Duo's bed and raised it up a little, plumping the pillows and putting them behind him so he was more elevated. Dragging the tray table around, she positioned it across Duo's lap and went back outside to fetch his breakfast tray. Setting it on the table a moment later, she left him to enjoy his food, promising to return when he'd finished and remove the drip.

Once the nurse had gone, Duo lifted the lids covering the plates to see what was on the menu. The aroma's tickled his nose and he inhaled deeply. There was a small bowl of oatmeal, scrambled eggs on toast, a tub of yogurt and glass of orange juice. Picking up the spoon and working with his one, reasonably good arm, he began to eat his breakfast.

# # #

Heero had managed to secure everything in the rig and put away all the gear that wasn't being used for the horses. All he had left to do was empty the water buckets, load the horses on and dismantle the yards. His watch told him it was seven-thirty. Deciding to leave the other bits for a moment, he wandered back inside the rig to make another coffee. With mug in hand, he stepped back out and sat on the steps of the rig.

"Morning, Heero."

Heero glanced up to see Trowa walking towards him, his bitten arm held close to his chest in a makeshift sling.

"Morning, Trowa. I see Quatre has been applying his own first aid."

"Yeah, you could say that. Personally I think it's a little over the top, but it's easier to give in to him than argue," Trowa sighed.

Heero chuckled. "I know exactly what you mean."

"How did you sleep?"

"Not too good."

"Have you had any breakfast yet?"

"No. I wasn't going to bother. Thought I"d get everything ready to go so I can get to the hospital to pick Duo up around eight-thirty."

"You need something to eat, Heero. Actually, we guessed you'd probably skip out on breakfast so Quatre sent me over to fetch you. He's cooked up enough to feed an army and I was given strict instructions to drag you back with me. So please, do me a favor and come back for breakfast, otherwise Quatre will be on my case for the rest of the day."

Trowa's words were spoken in such a manner and with the added facial expressions, Heero knew he'd better not refuse. Quatre could be quite scary when he wanted to be. "Okay, I'll come and eat with you, just to save you from blondie."

"Thanks," Trowa sighed in relief. "Wufei is joining us too and it was almost ready when I left so I suggest we move ass."

"Okay. I'll just put my mug back inside." Heero stepped back into the rig and dropped his mug into the small sink. Running his fingers through his messy hair, he grabbed his hat and went back outside to walk with Trowa to Quatre's rig.

With breakfast over and done with, Heero thanked the blonde and his partner for their hospitality. Exchanging handshakes and phone numbers with all three of his fellow cowboys and promising to contact them once Duo was home, Heero took his leave. Wufei offered a hand to load the horses onto the rig and pack away the yards, Heero accepting the generous offer.

In no time at all, the horses were inside and ready to travel, the yards had been dismantled and secured in their place on the side of the rig and all that was left was for Heero to climb into the cab and hit the road. Thanking Wufei again for his help, Heero started the rig up and began the slow journey across the paddock to the main road. As he passed by the arena, he spotted Treize exiting the offices and waved to him. Treize waved back and motioned for Heero to stop. Bringing the rig to a smooth halt, Heero wound down his window as Treize approached.

They exchanged greetings before Treize went on to ask after Duo, Heero giving what information he had. Treize also passed on his concerns regarding the circumstances of Duo's accident and let the cowboy know the rodeo board were launching a full investigation into the incident and would be in touch with both of them for statements and such. Having swapped information in regards to the police investigation, Treize let Heero leave, promising to keep in touch and let them both know what was happening in regards to the board's investigation.

Once more, Heero was moving forward and when he hit the road, he pushed down on the accelerator a little more and set course for the hospital and the cowboy he was fast becoming enraptured with.

# # #

"Everything is looking fine, Mr. Maxwell," Sally said as she replaced her stethoscope back around her neck. "I'll give you a 'script for further antibiotics and pain killers should you need them. Here's the remainder of the ones you're on whilst in here and there should be enough to carry you over for a couple of days until you can get the 'scripts filled." The doctor picked up a large envelope. "All your scans and x-rays are in here along with a letter from me detailing your injuries and the treatment you've been given. You will need to take these to your usual doctor once you get back home. If they have any questions, tell them to call me, my number is on the letter. Likewise, if you have any concerns at all, just ring and I'll do what I can for you."

"Thanks, Doctor Po, I really appreciate all you've done for me," Duo replied with a smile and shook the doctor's hand.

"It's been my pleasure, Mr. Maxwell. Just remember, the whole idea of riding a bronc is to stay _on_ the animal."

"Duo chuckled. "I'll try to remember that," he replied. "Am I all clear to leave then?"

"Yes. If you could just sign the bottom of these discharge papers, you're free to leave as soon as your friend gets here."

"Thanks." Duo scrawled his signature across the paperwork and lay back against the pillows.

Just as Sally was about to leave, Heero arrived.

"Sorry I'm a little late," he said with a glance at the clock. It read eight-fifty. "I had a spot of bother finding somewhere to park the rig."

"I can imagine," Duo chuckled.

"Is everything okay? Is Duo allowed to leave?" Heero asked.

"Yes, he's signed the discharge papers, has his 'scripts, medication and all other paperwork necessary for his own doctor so he can leave whenever he's ready," Sally said.

"Thank you, Doctor Po," Heero replied and shook hands with the doctor.

"It's been my pleasure. Now, I really must go, I have a lot of other patients to attend to. All the best, Mr. Maxwell, Mr. Yuy." Sally nodded to the pair and took her leave.

Once the doctor had left, Heero approached the bed and his boyfriend, a soft smile on his lips. "You ready to get out of here?"

"More than ready."

"Good. I really don't want to leave the horses inside the parked rig for too long."

"I agree with you there," Duo replied. "Please tell me you brought clothes?"

"Would I let you walk out of the hospital in just your boxers and that paper gown?" Heero teased.

"I would hope not," Duo snorted.

"Here." Heero placed a small carrier bag on the bed.

"Thanks." Duo fished around in the bag and pulled out a pair of jeans, shirt and clean boxers. "I'll go get changed in the bathroom."

"You okay to walk in there by yourself?" Heero questioned.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. If I need any help I'll call out for you." Grabbing the clothes, Duo made his way to the small bathroom where he relieved himself again before putting on the clothes Heero had brought. Completely dressed, he exited and found Heero sitting on the bed waiting for him.

"What do you need to take with you?" Heero asked.

Dumping his laundry into the carrier bag, Duo opened the small cabinet next to the bed and withdrew a paper bag that contained his clothing from when he was admitted to the hospital. He pulled his boots out and slipped them on before handing the bag to Heero. "Just that and the envelope with the stuff in it the doc gave me; oh, and my medication." Grabbing the couple of pill bottles, Duo handed them over to Heero who placed them in the carrier bag along with the other things.

"All set?"

"Yeah. Let's go," replied Duo.

As the pair were about to leave they were confronted by the nurse and a wheelchair. Duo gave the chair a funny look, Heero snickered.

"Mr. Maxwell. I'm to escort you to the exit," the nurse stated. "If you would kindly sit in the chair I'll take you down now."

"I'm quite capable of walking out of here," Duo replied with a disdainful look at the wheelchair.

"I'm sure you are, but it is hospital policy. All patients leave by means of a wheelchair." The nurse's tone told Duo if he wanted to leave it would be by her way or not at all.

Seeing his boyfriend about to open his mouth and argue the point, Heero intervened. "Duo, just humor the nurse and hop into the wheelchair, otherwise we will be here all day and the horses will be getting restless in the rig."

That gave Duo reason to pause and with a sigh, he sat himself in the wheelchair. "Okay, you two win. Wheel me outta here."

"Thank you, Mr. Maxwell." The nurse took hold of the handles and began to push, Heero following along behind.

Stepping out of the chair at the hospital's entrance doors,Duo thanked the nurse and before she could insist on anything else, he bolted for the doors and freedom. Heero couldn't hold the chuckle as he chased after his wayward partner.

"Slow down, Duo," he called.

Once Duo was sure he was clear of the hospital, he paused for Heero to catch up and gave the other cowboy a sheepish grin. "Sorry, I wanted to get away from there before they could come up with something else to keep me in for."

"It's okay, I understand. Rig's over this way."

The pair walked in silence to where Heero had managed to park the rig. The sounds of restless shifting came from the horses inside and Heero climbed up the side to take a quick glance through the window to see that both cow ponies were okay.

"They're fine," he let Duo know when he climbed back down.

"Good," Duo replied. "You okay to drive?"

"I drove it here, didn't I?" Heero stated with a smile. "It's very similar to my rig so I don't think I'll have a problem."

"Thanks, I don't think I'm up to driving just yet." He nodded his head in the direction of his bandaged arm and the other arm which was encased in a sling to ease the stress and strain on the torn shoulder muscles and ligaments.

Unlocking the rig, Heero hovered behind Duo, ready to assist the other cowboy should he need help in climbing into the rig. Duo managed okay with only a slight wince and settled himself into the passenger seat. Heero closed the door behind him and went around to the driver's side. Once both were buckled up, Heero started the rig and eased them from the car parking area.

#

Duo watched the landscape roll past as Heero navigated through the town and onto the highway that would take them back to Duo's ranch. Once they were on the country roads and Heero was comfortable with his driving, Duo began to ask his questions.

"Have you heard anymore from the cops?"

"No, not yet," Heero replied. "Treize spoke to me just as I was leaving the grounds though. Apparently the rodeo board is also holding an investigation into the incident and will probably be in touch with both of us to take statements."

"Dunno what good my statement will be, I can't remember anything," Duo said. "Why can't they have a copy of our statements from the police?"

"I don't know," Heero replied. "I agree with you though, it would make things a lot easier."

"I guess they will all be in touch when they're ready."

"Yeah."

"How were the rest of the guys? I'll call them once we get back to La Grange, I need to thank them all for what they did, even if I don't remember any of it. From what I've been told if you and they hadn't stepped in, I'd be hamburger by now."

"I'd prefer to forget about it," Heero stated with a shudder. "It was awful watching it happen."

"Sorry about that."

"Don't apologize, it wasn't your fault, it was that bitch Dorothy's fault. I hope they throw the book at her. Actually, I'd like five minutes alone with that bitch," Heero growled.

"Maybe we should chuck her on Reaper and see how she fares," Duo suggested with an evil twinkle in his eye.

"Not a bad idea, but somehow I don't think the board would let us get away with it," Heero snickered.

"I'd really like to know what happened to that bronc to make him this way," Duo murmured. "There has to be a reason, horses aren't generally born mean and nasty."

"No, they're not."

"I wonder what happened to him, if someone was cruel to him or if he had a bad experience in his past," Duo mused.

"I don't know, but something tells me we're not going to find out either. Treize doesn't know why he's that way and he's the one that manages the bronc team."

"Zechs doesn't know either," Duo replied. "I mentioned it to him once and he said he wished he knew why Reaper's got it in for cowboys too. It's a real shame though, underneath that mean temperament, there's a nice horse."

"I guess that's something we will never know," Heero stated.

Duo pushed the button for the radio and selected a channel. Soft music filtered through the speakers and both cowboys relaxed as the miles rolled by. Thoughts of Reaper and his background still flitted through their respective minds, each cowboy coming up with possible reasons for the bronc's hatred.

Just what had happened to Reaper to turn him into what he was, neither cowboy could have imagined.

However, despite their thoughts to the contrary, in the not too distant future, they would learn of Reaper's story.

tbc...


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, it belongs to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow the guys from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. I don't own the song 'Rodeo' either. It belongs to Garth Brooks and as such all rights remain his. This fic is based loosely on the lyrics. Written for pleasure not profit.

Pairing: 2x1x2, past 1xR (sorry!) 3x4

Rating: NC 17

Warnings: Angst, fluff, sap, yaoi, Lemons, Lime, AU

Summary: Heero is a rodeo rider, the best on the circuit and looks set to remain there until an up and coming young cowboy appears on the scene.

AN: This fic is based loosely on the lyrics of 'Rodeo' by Garth Brooks - although it is not a song fic.

Dedication: To my lovely beta; Sakura for giving me the plot bunny and for all her hard work in editing my stuff. (No easy feat!) Thanks hun! You're the best!

"Cowboy"

October 2010 ShenLong

Chapter 25

_[Well, it's bulls and blood  
It's dust and mud  
It's the roar of a Sunday crowd_

_Rodeo – Garth Brooks] _

"This way, ma'am," Officer French directed as Relena stepped out of the patrol car. The pair walked inside the police station where French escorted Relena to the front desk. Barnes came in behind them with an armful of paperwork. "If you would take a seat just over there, I'll be with you in a moment," French stated.

Relena sat where indicated, the scowl still firmly on her face. She was tired, hungry and more than irritated at being kept in the cells overnight. She had contacted her lawyer who had arranged to meet with her later that day to review the charges against her and prepare her defense.

Barnes and French went over the paperwork they'd brought back with them from their visit to Judge Marks' at the local courthouse, locating the papers they would need. With the paperwork on the counter top, French called Relena over.

"I need you to sign the bottom of these," Barnes informed Relena whose eyes narrowed.

"What are they?" she snapped.

Patiently, Barnes explained the paperwork to the woman. "This is a statement of the charges brought against you along with the court date and time for you to present to court for the hearing. This one is a list of the items you came into the station with which you need to sign to say you have received them all back in the same condition. The last one is the bail conditions. Feel free to read through them all and then sign here, here and here," Barnes said and placed a cross on each of the three places Relena would need to sign.

Taking the papers, Relena skimmed over them. "Do I get a copy?"

"Of course. One will also be forwarded to your lawyer who can contact us for further information in relation to the charges."

"And my possessions?"

French placed a paper sack on the counter top. "All your things are in there. I suggest you check them over."

"I intend to," Relena huffed and glared at the officer.

It took Relena fifteen minutes to read through all the paperwork and check her possessions. Finally satisfied, she signed and handed the papers back.

"Thank you. I'll go photo copy these and give you your copy," said Barnes and disappeared into the bowels of the station.

"When can I see Dorothy?" demanded Relena.

"I'm afraid you can't," replied French.

"Why not?"

"Your friend is facing similar charges to you as I told you last night. Aside from the fact that you are both charged with crimes similar and against the same person, under the law you cannot interact at all. Also, I'd say your friend will be remanded in custody until the court date." French gave the woman a smug smile.

"Remanded in custody?" Relena whispered.

"Yes. Given her current mental state it is usual for the accused to remain in custody until their court appearance. After speaking with the judge earlier and providing the paperwork and charges brought against your friend, once the judge has had the chance to fully read and understand all the relative information and speak with the accused herself, it's highly unlikely she will be released before the court hearing. Mainly for the safety of the defendant as well as herself." French took great delight in informing Relena of her friend's status right now.

"We will soon see about that!" Relena snarled. Her mind was already working in overdrive, one of the first things she intended to do when she met with her lawyer was to organize to speak with Dorothy, and see if she couldn't get the woman released too.

Barnes returned with the paperwork and passed Relena's copies over to her. "Those are yours ma'am. We will see you in four weeks time for the hearing."

Relena all but snatched the papers from the officer's hand and shoved them in her purse. Without a backward glance, she spun on her heel and stormed from the station.

"I thought that went okay," stated Barnes.

"Better than I expected," French returned. "Want a coffee?"

"You buying?"

"Yep, my treat. I think we deserve one after dealing with her, not to mention the other psychotic one."

"I agree with you there. We still have to deal with the other one when we take her to Judge Marks, so caffeine would be a good idea."

"Tell me about it," snorted French. "I'll be right back."

"I'll start to get all the paperwork together for the transfer of Catalonia to the Psychiatric hospital whilst you're fetching coffee as I'm pretty sure that's where she will be going once the judge has read that psychiatric report."

"Okay."

# # #

Duo dozed lightly in the rig during the drive back to La Grange ranch. Despite having slept well the night before, the warmth of the sun through the window and the gentle rocking of the rig soon lulled him into a light slumber. Heero continued to drive, relieved to have his boyfriend beside him and safe.

The miles rolled by and it was mid afternoon when Heero turned onto the road that would take them to Duo's ranch. The rig slowed as they drew closer, Duo opening his sleepy eyes when he detected the change in the rig's vibrations.

"Almost home," Heero stated softly.

Duo smiled in reply and yawned. "Thanks for driving me and Scythe home."

"It's my pleasure," Heero replied with a slight frown.

"What's the frown for?" Duo asked as Heero turned into Duo's driveway and passed underneath the sign stating 'La Grange Ranch'.

"Nothing," Heero hedged.

"Heero, I know you better than that. Something is on your mind now tell me what it is, please?"

Knowing he was defeated, Heero sighed. "I was hoping I could stay a while, help you out, you know, with the ranch and all. You're gonna find it a bit difficult to cope with your injuries."

Duo's face lit up. "You mean you'd be willing to stay and give me a hand?" Secretly he'd been hoping Heero would offer. He really wasn't sure how he would cope by himself and as Heero had already done so much for him, and their relationship still in the early stages, Duo didn't feel comfortable with asking the other cowboy.

Heero nodded.

"But what about your own ranch? You've got your own cattle and all to see to, I can't impose on you to that extent."

"The cattle will be fine. They're all out grazing with a natural stream running through the property. I'm not due to take a load to market for another two months as they won't be ready, so all I'll be doing is basic work around the place, fence checking that sort of thing. I can call my neighbor, Alex, and ask him to check the cattle from time to time when he's out checking his own. I know he wouldn't mind and if there's a problem he'll let me know and I can soon head back to sort it out."

"Looks like you have an answer for everything," Duo chuckled.

Heero ducked shyly behind his bangs. "I'll only stay if you want me too though."

"Oh, Heero, I'd love to have you stay and thank you for offering, I really appreciate it. I don't think I'm gonna be able to do a lot with these injuries for the next week or two, but I'll have to try."

"Then it's settled. I'll stay until you're capable of carrying on without my help." Heero slowed the rig and brought it to a stop in the area behind Duo's home.

Both men climbed out of the cab and went to the rear of the rig. "You want to bring them off first, or get the stables ready first?" Heero asked.

"Better get the pair of them off first, they've been in there for a while and whilst I dunno about Wing, Scythe will soon start to create if he's not allowed off."

"Put them in the corrals?"

"Yeah. I'll go ahead and open them up if you're okay to bring them off?"

"No worries." Heero slipped the bolts free and began to lower the ramp. Inside the rig, both horses started to grunt and neigh. Scythe had scented his home and wanted out of the confining rig, now! Wing also smelt the tang in the air and whilst it wasn't his home, he did remember the ranch he'd stayed at with the spotted equine.

"Okay, I'm coming," Heero grunted and stepped inside the rig. He thought it would be best if he took Scythe first and headed for the lead rope to untie the appaloosa.

Scythe stood still until Heero gave a gentle pull on the rope then he began to step calmly and quietly backwards and onto the ramp. He gave the patchwork rump to the side a slight nip as he moved out of the rig and onto solid ground.

Wing squealed with the nip to his rump and laid his ears back. He'd get that spattered freak for that!

"Wing, be quiet and behave yourself," Heero scolded; he'd missed the swift nip from Scythe so didn't know why his horse was carrying on in such a manner. Scythe looked at the cowboy, an innocent expression on his face as he blew softly through his nostrils. "Come on, Scythe," Heero urged and led the stallion towards the corral gate where Duo was waiting.

Scythe kinked his tail over his back and put an extra spring into his step as he strode obediently beside Heero to the corral. Wing craned his head and watched the smug display. His ears flattened against his skull as jealousy flowed through his heart. Eyes narrowed and Wing decided he'd soon wipe that smug expression off that dotted donkey's muzzle. By the time Wing was finished, that excuse for a pony would be as pale as the stupid spots he sported!

Having deposited Scythe in his corral, Heero went back for Wing. The paint barreled down the ramp, snorting and looking around. "Steady on there, Wing!" Heero admonished and gave the rope a hard tug. Wing stopped his antics and pushed his muzzle to his master's chest in apology. Heero rubbed the stallion between the eyes. "That's better, boy. What's gotten into you lately? We're going to be staying here for a few days to help Duo out so I suggest you learn to get along with Scythe and behave yourself. Remember, we're guests here so I expect you to act like one."

Wing didn't understand a word his master was saying, but he lapped up the attention. Following his master across the yard and into the corral next to Scythe, Wing made sure to keep close to Heero, rubbing his face against Heero's arm in an affectionate gesture. Heero responded by patting the black and white neck. Passing through the gates, Wing kept his hindquarters well out of range of Scythe's teeth. Heero passed him a couple of carrots and Wing crunched them up eagerly, going so far as to curl his lip at the other stallion in a gesture that clearly said; ' I'm loved more than you.'

Scythe snorted and turned his nose up at the paint pot. This was his territory and he fully intended to let that patchwork pony know it too!

Watching the antics of the two stallions, Duo let go a soft sigh. "I wonder if they will ever settle down and accept each other?"

"Too bad if they don't, I'm not about to give up on learning more about you just because my horse has a hangup regarding your horse," Heero snorted.

Duo snickered. "I hope they sort themselves out soon too, 'cause I don't plan on letting you go any time soon either."

A soft smile graced Heero's lips with those words and he turned to face the cowboy that had captured his heart. Leaning close, his breath brushed over Duo's cheek as he looked to Duo's lips and then eyes, asking for permission. Duo answered by closing the distance and sealing his mouth to Heero's in a tender, yet decidedly hot, kiss.

The kiss left Heero a little breathless and his eyes were bright when they parted. "Guess I should clean out the trailer and park it up before it gets too dark to see anything," he mumbled.

"I'll start to put feeds in and fill water buckets for the nags," Duo replied as he licked his lips.

"Mmm, okay."

The pair separated to complete the various tasks that needed doing before they ran out of daylight.

# # #

"I don't understand why I can't go home," Dorothy complained for the tenth time. "Miss Relena has been released, so why aren't I?"

"The judge refused to grant you bail due to your, shall we say, 'obsession' with Miss Peacecraft and her boyfriend," Officer Barnes explained again in his patient voice. He was seriously thinking about recording his answer and just pushing the play button every time the woman opened her mouth!

I demand to see my lawyer," Dorothy started again.

"Your lawyer has been contacted and will meet with you a little later once you have settled in," Barnes stated.

"Where are you taking me? This isn't the way we came."

"No, this isn't the way we came and we're not going back to the police station. We are taking you to a government facility where you will be held until your court date."

Dorothy scowled and looked out the window. "Are these really necessary?" she asked as she shook her wrists that were handcuffed together. "They're cutting into my wrists."

"Unfortunately, yes, they are necessary. All people that are accused of a crime such as yours are required to be transported in handcuffs. Just think yourself lucky we didn't put the leg irons on too," Barnes growled. He was starting to get a headache. "How much further?" he asked French who was driving.

"About five minutes," replied French.

"Good. I think we will need Valium by the time we get there."

"She's not been bad enough to require sedation," French replied.

"I didn't mean for her, I meant for me."

French snickered.

# # #

Once Heero had finished backing the rig in, Duo unlocked the house and gave the other cowboy a hand to bring all their things into the house. Unpacking and putting away the horse's gear came next, Heero placing what he wouldn't need back into his own rig, but putting his saddle and bridle into Duo's tack room along with Duo's gear. He'd need to keep Wing fit whilst staying with Duo.

With the rig now emptied out, Duo locked it up. "Guess we should feed the nags and settle them for the night before we get ourselves something to eat."

"Yeah, it's starting to get quite dark and I am getting rather hungry," Heero replied. It had been a long time since breakfast and neither man had felt like stopping to grab a bite on the way back so they were pretty hungry by now.

"I need a shower too," Duo stated and wrinkled his nose as he sniffed at himself.

Heero laughed. "Could be a touch tricky with all those bandages."

"I could always get you to give me a bed bath," Duo suggested, a wicked gleam in his eye.

Heero went bright red and didn't know what to say. Fortunately for him, Wing interrupted by giving a loud neigh. "Better get the horses sorted out, we will worry about personal hygiene later," he mumbled.

Snickering, Duo followed along to bring his horse in for the night.

#

"That was delicious," Heero said as he sat back and rubbed a hand over his satisfied stomach.

A soft belch escaped Duo. "Oops, sorry," he excused himself. "I wouldn't call it gourmet cooking, but it did fill the spot."

"Surprising how good beans on toast can taste when one is really hungry," Heero smiled. Standing, Heero collected their plates and moved to the sink. "I'll get these done."

"Thanks. Want a coffee?"

"Only if you're making one."

"Sure am." Duo shuffled around the kitchen area, using his bitten arm to fetch the mugs, sugar, milk and coffee. It was a slow process, but he was determined to do things for himself. Heero watched from the corner of his eye but didn't step in to assist. Duo had his pride and needed to be able to do things for himself.

With the dishes done, Heero carried their mugs through to Duo's lounge room and flopped onto the sofa next to Duo who grabbed the remote and turned the television on. They had just settled down to watch a documentary when Duo's 'phone rang.

"Bugger," Duo cursed and wriggled himself off the couch. "I'll be back in a tick," he told Heero.

Making his way to the hall where the phone sat, he picked up the receiver. "La Grange Ranch."

Heero remained in the lounge room, his ears picking up on the odd word here and there of the conversation, but not trying to eavesdrop. When Duo returned after several minutes with a thoughtful look on his face, Heero's curiosity rose several notches. "Important?" he asked as Duo settled himself back on the couch.

"I suppose so," Duo replied absently and reached for his half full coffee mug.

Deciding it wasn't his place to push for information, Heero returned his gaze to the television.

"Sorry, Heero," Duo began, only to have Heero interrupt him.

"No, Duo. That's quite alright. It's none of my business," Heero smiled with his words.

"Actually, it is. That was Officer Barnes from the Canadian police station. He was calling to let me know what is going on in relation to those two women. He was going to ring you too but when I told him you were staying here with me to help me out whilst I'm healing, he asked me to pass the information on."

"I see." Heero's heart began to pound a little faster in his chest. "What did he have to say?"

"Pretty much that both Relena and Dorothy have been charged with Defamation which could be upgraded to Libel if the papers decide to print the story. Relena has also been charged with Instigation of Attempted Murder..."

Heero's eyebrows shot up into his hairline.

"Dorothy has the same Defamation charge but also attempted murder and tampering with private property with the intent to cause harm or death." Duo paused for a moment. "Relena has been released on bail but Dorothy is currently a guest of the Canadian Facility for the Mentally Disturbed; or the local nut house in simple terms. She's to remain there under psychiatric observation and care until the court date, which incidentally is in four weeks time. Apparently the paperwork will be in the mail very shortly."

"Well, shit!" Heero exclaimed. "I always thought that woman didn't have both oars in the water, but it must be really serious if they are keeping her under psychiatric watch." [1]

Duo snickered. "Both oars in the water?"

"If you prefer; she's got kangaroos in the top paddock?" [1]

"Could always go with: Somebody please call the farm and tell them one of the turnips has escaped." Duo replied. [1]

Heero dissolved into fits of laughter, Duo joining him and holding onto his ribs as best he could.

When they had both calmed a little, Duo continued on his original track; relaying what the officer had told him. "Seriously though, Barnes said they took her to the hospital and had a psych report done on her and the psychiatrist diagnosed her as being Psychotic or Delusional or whatever. He mentioned her having an unhealthy obsession with Relena and her happiness, which would explain why she went after me with such venom."

"I assume she's remanded in the hospital for her safety and yours?"

"Pretty much, although from what Barnes said, she doesn't think she's nuts, she thinks what she's done is quite normal." Duo shuddered.

Heero leaned closer and mindful of Duo's injuries, he pulled the other cowboy closer to him. "Don't worry, I'll make sure she won't ever hurt you again," he murmured.

Duo shivered, but this time it was with warmth as tingles ran down his spine. "I think I should try to take that shower now," he whispered.

"Mmm, might be an idea." Deciding to be a little bolder, Heero continued, "I can help you if you want?"

"Oh, god," Duo groaned.

"If I recall correctly, I did promise to kiss all your hurts better once you were out of hospital." Heero lowered his voice to what he hoped was a husky purr.

"Ahh, so you did."

"Then let me help you to get clean first."

#

Duo's shower was easier said than done and in the end, the long haired cowboy had to settle for a bath. The strapping on his chest and shoulder wasn't waterproof and Heero didn't have enough first aid knowledge to be able to re-wrap it once Duo had showered. Rather than put Duo at further risk of hurting himself, Heero suggested the bath. Duo had agreed and Heero willingly gave him a hand. As much as he would have enjoyed joining Duo in the bath, it wasn't practical given Duo's injured state and so Heero had remained on the dry side of the tub.

Once Duo was in the water, Heero had carefully and gently sponged the dirt away from Duo's skin, or rather, those parts of it that weren't covered in bandages. Not feeling quite comfortable enough in their relationship at this point, Heero had left Duo to wash his own more personal parts, opting to fetch a fresh, fluffy towel instead.

Having gotten Duo as clean as he could be, Heero left him to dry off and took his own bath. Stepping out of the bathroom several minutes later, Heero pulled on a pair of boxers and loose sleep pants. Hanging up his towel, he went in search of Duo and found him in the master bedroom struggling with a pair of sleep pants.

"Having a spot of bother?" Heero asked as he tilted his head to one side and leaned against the door jamb.

"You could say that," growled Duo and looked up. His throat went dry as he took in the strong, muscular chest of his new boyfriend. "Ah, ummm... "

Knowing where Duo's eyes had traveled, Heero couldn't help the smirk that broke forth. "Need a hand?" he asked and pushed off the door jamb.

_'More than a hand if I have my way,' _Duo thought. "Yeah, that would be good if you don't mind. I usually sleep in the nude so it's been a while since I've struggled with these things. I can't get the drawstring to pull through tight enough and even when I do manage it, I can't tie it."

Duo sleeping in the nude was a startling revelation to Heero, but when he thought more on it, he wondered why Duo was putting on sleep pants then. Sleeping nude could be quite interesting. "Why put the pants on if you usually sleep nude?" Heero blurted out as he neared the edge of the bed Duo was sitting on.

"Ah, well, I kinda figured if you're sharing a bed with me I didn't want to make you uncomfortable."

Heero felt his cheeks heating a touch. "That's rather sweet of you and I appreciate your thoughtfulness, but I don't expect you to have to change your sleeping habits just because I'm here with you," Heero explained. Actually, the thought of having a nude Duo next to him in the bed was rather exciting.

Duo blushed softly. "Are you sure?"

Heero answered him by closing the distance between their mouths and pressing a soft, tender kiss to Duo's lips. "Positive," he murmured as he pulled away a touch. "Now, I do believe I have some hurts to kiss better." Gently, Heero eased Duo to his back on the mattress. He kissed the other cowboy again, brushing his tongue lightly over Duo's lips and when those lips parted, he delved inside.

Groaning softly, Duo lay back and got as comfortable as he could. He opened his mouth and heart to the other man, giving him unhindered access to whatever part of his mind, body and soul Heero wanted. His sensitized skin came alive as Heero's tongue and lips worked teasingly across the various muscle groups. True to his word, Heero kissed gently over the bandages that adorned his injuries, and the many places in between.

Slowly but surely, Heero worked his way from Duo's shoulders, along his collarbone and down to the rib cage. He would have liked to nibble on Duo's nipples, but right now they were underneath the wrapping around the cowboy's ribs. Butterfly kisses were pressed to the taut muscles of Duo's abdomen, those muscles shivering under the skin. From the corner of his eye, Heero could see Duo's excitement tenting the sleep pants which still remained loose about the long haired man's hips. Raising himself a touch, Heero's hands caught the hem of the pants and he tugged gently. "May I?" he asked.

"Feel free," Duo moaned and did his best to raise his hips and assist in the removal of the soft garment.

Moments later the pants were history and Duo was completely bare to Heero's eyes. Heero couldn't help it, he took a long, intense look at his boyfriend. He was more familiar with the female anatomy, but the only dealings he'd had with the male form were his own experiments on his own body. To look upon another male was generally frowned upon for obvious reasons, but this was different, this time they were a couple and thus Heero took his time to appraise his boyfriend.

Duo was all lean planes of hard muscle, completely the opposite to Relena's soft curves and Heero found that he much preferred the look of Duo's body to that of a woman. His blood heated as eyes perused the rigid length protruding from the thick shadowing of hair at Duo's groin. Even though he was completely new to all this, Heero was getting turned on to lengths he'd never thought possible. Yes, Relena had excited him, but Duo... Simply gazing upon the bared flesh sent his hormones into a frenzy, his blood boiling and his own cock pulsing with heat and need.

A small droplet of dew beaded at the slit of Duo's cock giving Heero a small reminder of what Duo had done to him just a few short days ago. He wondered if he would be able to return the favor. The musky, male scent of Duo drifted up and into his nose, teasing his senses. Deciding he had nothing to lose, Heero leaned in close, licked his lips and with a hand holding the shaft steady, he pressed a gentle kiss to the swollen crown.

"Ahhh," Duo moaned, the kiss to his cock causing heat to flare in his groin. He bit his lip to stop from crying out further, the one arm that he could use being forced to remain at his side and not bury itself in Heero's hair and push the other cowboy onto his aching need. Duo was well aware that all this was completely new and alien to Heero and the last thing he wanted was to frighten the other man off by being too eager. Closing his eyes and allowing soft moans to escape as a form of encouragement, Duo relaxed and let Heero move at his own pace.

Mind made up, Heero took a deep breath and lowered his mouth to the pulsing head.

tbc...

[1] The three humor references to Dorothy's state of mind were courtesy of Presser who in a review compiled a list entitled: 'The top ten one-liners from the psychiatrist in the next chapter:' and kindly gave me permission to use any/all of them. Thanks, Press! *snugs*


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, it belongs to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow the guys from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. I don't own the song 'Rodeo' either. It belongs to Garth Brooks and as such all rights remain his. This fic is based loosely on the lyrics. Written for pleasure not profit.

Pairing: 2x1x2, past 1xR (sorry!) 3x4

Rating: NC 17

Warnings: Angst, fluff, sap, yaoi, Lemons, Lime, AU

Summary: Heero is a rodeo rider, the best on the circuit and looks set to remain there until an up and coming young cowboy appears on the scene.

AN: This fic is based loosely on the lyrics of 'Rodeo' by Garth Brooks - although it is not a song fic.

Dedication: To my lovely beta; Sakura for giving me the plot bunny and for all her hard work in editing my stuff. (No easy feat!) Thanks hun! You're the best!

"Cowboy"

October 2010 ShenLong

Chapter 26

_[It's the white in his knuckles  
The gold in the buckle  
He'll win the next go round_

_Rodeo – Garth Brooks] _

Carefully, Heero wrapped his lips around the crown, easing it into his mouth and running his tongue experimentally around the bulbous head. Trying to remember what felt good to him, he did his best to repeat those actions. Various flavors passed over his taste buds and despite the knowledge that this was another man's organ in his mouth, Heero found the tastes not all that unpleasant.

Curious about the thick flesh, Heero took his time. He stroked his tongue over the soft crown, noting the texture against his tongue. He dipped into the ridge and circled it, pulling his mouth off the crown a moment later and trailing it along the thick shaft, nibbling gently as he went. The skin of the shaft was slightly different to the head, a little more coarse but still soft. The vein pulsed with need, Heero delighting in the feel of it beneath his tongue and lips. Reaching the base, he noted the sac beneath, heavy and swollen with Duo's seed. Idly, his tongue traced across the slightly wrinkled skin, the hairs coarse against the appendage. He decided to suck one into his mouth and gently coaxed it inside.

"Oh, gods," Duo moaned and spread his legs a little wider. He hadn't had a blow job in ages and whilst Heero was completely new to all this, it seemed his boyfriend was a quick study. "Feels so good," he groaned in encouragement.

Buoyed by Duo's obvious enjoyment of what he was doing, Heero approached his task with more enthusiasm. He rolled the testicle around in his mouth, sucking lightly on it before releasing it and sucking the other one in to apply the same torture. His hands moved to Duo's hips to steady the other cowboy who couldn't help but wriggle and squirm with the onslaught of pleasure.

The musky scent of arousal was all around Heero and he breathed it in, his own erection growing harder by the minute. Having tormented Duo's balls, Heero's lips blazed a trail of kisses and soft nips back along the rigid shaft until he was once again at the crown. Noting the milky fluid gathering at the tip, Heero's tongue darted out for a taste, lapping gently and drawing the dew in to savor the flavor. It was salty and slightly bitter, Heero not sure whether he liked it or not.

Opening his mouth wider, Heero took Duo's shaft inside, letting the organ slip as far in as he could before it hit the back of his throat. He'd heard of deep throating, but right now there wasn't anything he could do to persuade his body to try it, the pressure on the back of his tonsils threatening him with his gag reflex. Abandoning that idea, Heero returned to his discovery of Duo's cock and the many different ways in which he could use his tongue, lips and mouth to draw moans of pleasure from his boyfriend.

Teeth nibbled along the shaft, tongue licked the length, swirling around the crown and teasing the small slit. Lips wrapped securely around the entire shaft and Heero experimented with sucking. His cheeks hollowed as he applied suction, varying the pressure from light and teasing to strong and demanding. He tried sucking on the entire length, then letting the organ slide out a way, he sucked on just the head, learning what Duo liked the most.

Soft moans and pleas graced Heero's ears, Duo's hips undulating softly whilst his self control was sorely tested. "Feels really good, Heero," Duo murmured, his eyes closed and chest heaving. Sweat began to form and run in small rivulets down his sides, his ribs ached with the harshly drawn breaths and yet Duo could do nothing to stop it. He was completely immersed in the pleasure, the sweet torture of Heero's mouth and the heights it was driving him to. Whatever Heero lacked in experience, he certainly made up for in his enthusiasm and eagerness to learn.

"More," whispered Duo. "Need more. Oh yeah," he groaned as Heero obliged and sucked the length in as deep as he could get it before the gag reflex kicked in. "Shit! Been too long," gasped Duo as he felt the tide rising in his gut. He managed to place a hand on Heero's head and tugged gently at Heero's hair, pulling the other cowboy slightly off his cock. "Gonna cum," he panted out, wanting to warn Heero. With this being Heero's first blow job, Duo didn't know if the man would be willing to have his come shooting into his mouth or not and thus he thought it best to warn Heero of the impending flood.

Knowing what Duo was up to, Heero backed off a touch. He wasn't sure if he wanted Duo to lose it in his mouth or not, but the more dew he lapped up, the more the taste was growing on him. He decided to risk it and take what Duo was sure to be offering at any moment. If he didn't like it, he could always spit it out – discretely of course.

Reaching his free hand underneath, Heero began to caress Duo's balls with his fingers, lightly tracing the fingertips over the swollen sac. His mouth opened wider and he took Duo's length about half way in, allowing his tongue to continue to massage the heated crown.

"Ahh, Uhhh," came from Duo's mouth whilst violet eyes squeezed shut.

Gentle suction was applied to the small slit, Heero's tongue flattening out behind the ridge and massaging the join of foreskin to shaft. He sucked a little harder before letting the crown slip back a touch when he felt Duo's balls tightening. The shaft began to swell and a loud groan came from Duo's throat.

"Ahhh, gonna... _fuck_!" The pleasure hit Duo like a frenzied bull, knocking his senses for six and completely consuming him. Brain switched off, seed pulsing from his cock and Duo was writhing in one of the best orgasms of his life.

Feeling the cock starting to swell, Heero knew it was a matter of seconds before Duo lost it completely. A heartbeat later and his mouth was being swamped with Duo's hot, thick essence. Heero did his best to swallow, but there was far too much and he could feel himself about to choke. Backing off a touch, he swallowed what he could, the remainder leaking from his mouth and dribbling down the throbbing length.

Heero continued to suckle gently whilst Duo rode his orgasm to the fullest. The cock in his mouth gave up the last bit of passion and began to shrink, sated and happy to its usual, flaccid size. Mindful of how sensitive Duo would be, Heero licked around the now deflated organ, cleaning up Duo as best he could. Satisfied with his performance, Heero rested his head on Duo's thigh, Duo's fingers still entwined in his hair and caressing gently.

It took a few minutes for Duo's breathing to return to normal and his sanity to resurface. When it did, he opted to remain silent for the moment, running his fingers through Heero's hair and letting his bones solidify again. Heero's warm breath ghosted across the skin of his thigh and Duo felt content. After another few moments, he tugged gently at Heero's hair, indicating for Heero to join him where he lay.

Bringing his body to lie flush against Duo's, Heero couldn't help the smug smile on his lips as he observed the flushed and happy state of his partner. "Did you enjoy that? Was it okay? Did I do it alright?" Heero had to ask, his inexperience needing to know if he was on the right track with his efforts.

"That was... That was incredible, Heero. You sure you've never given head before?" Duo asked in a lazy purr.

Feeling a touch embarrassed, Heero shook his head. "No."

"If I didn't know you any better, I'd swear you were lying. That was just, well, perfect."

Heero's cheeks flushed red. "I wasn't sure if it was okay. I'm not really sure what I'm doing but I tried to do what I thought you would like."

"Heero," said Duo as he placed his finger under Heero's chin and tilted the messy haired cowboy's face so he could look into those cobalt depths. "That was fantastic, it felt great and if you ever want to practice to improve your skills, you're more than welcome to practice on me."

"Thanks for the offer," Heero snickered.

Feeling Heero's arousal pressing against his thigh, Duo gave a sly grin. "Seems you still have a bit of a problem there, Heero."

Cheeks flushed a deeper red as Heero understood what Duo was referring to. "It's okay, it will go away," he mumbled. With Duo's injured state, Heero wasn't about to demand his partner satisfy him.

"I don't think it will. Besides, it's not healthy to let it build up," Duo purred, his eyes half lidded.

"But, Duo, you're injured, I don't expect you to take care of it for me," Heero explained.

"You can't tell me you don't want to come," Duo said slyly.

"Well, yes..."

"Then why don't you?"

"Huh?"

"Heero, play with yourself, bring yourself off for me."

Heat flared in Heero's gut at the suggestion. Sure he'd masturbated, several times, but only ever on his own, certainly not with an audience; but somehow the thought of being watched by Duo sent tingles down his spine and his cock reacted by hardening further and pushing against his sleep pants.

Noting the flush of arousal, Duo threw caution to the winds and pressed on. "Play with yourself, Heero. Grasp that sweet cock of yours and bring yourself off, let me watch you stroke yourself," he murmured.

"Oh, shit," Heero groaned and reached for his pants.

"That's it, take them off, let me see your desire, watch your passion," Duo encouraged.

Heero was so far gone in his need and desire that he automatically followed Duo's instructions. The sleep pants were peeled off and tossed to the floor, boxers following seconds later. Long fingers encircled the shaft, thighs fell apart and Heero began to stroke.

Duo's eyes followed the movements of Heero's hand, the sight one to be savored completely. Heero looked so divine as he lost himself in the feelings. Eyes closed, mouth slightly open as he panted his pleasure presented the perfect picture to Duo. Violet orbs took in the sight of his lover, the lines of ecstasy etched into his face as Heero's hand began to pump faster and faster.

The pinnacle was just out of reach, Heero's breathing increasing to ragged pants as he struggled to gain that last inch that would send him spiraling into oblivion. All coherent thought left, Heero's focus completely honed in on the pleasure he was gifting himself. He forgot about Duo watching, forgot everything except the feel of his hand as it stroked his rising need. Moments later he reached the point of no return and with a silent cry, tipped over the edge. Thick fluid spilled from the head of his cock, dripping to his hand and along the shaft. Slowly his movement decreased, having milked all he could from his cock and letting the softening organ go.

"Beautiful," came Duo's whisper, Heero cracking open an eye to see his boyfriend watching him intently, a soft smile on his lips. Heero was too exhausted to reply and closed his eyes again, opting to enjoy the last vestiges of his orgasm.

Lying peacefully together, Duo stroked his fingers along Heero's side as the other cowboy recovered. Once they were both back in command of their bodies, Heero fetched a cloth and wiped Duo clean, washing himself off when he was in the bathroom. Yawning, they snuggled close, Heero pulling the covers over them both and turning off the bedside lamp.

"Thank you, Heero," Duo murmured softly and placed a gentle kiss to Heero's cheek.

"My pleasure," Heero replied shyly and before he could change his mind, he leaned over his boyfriend and took Duo's lips in a tender kiss. "Good night."

"Night," Duo whispered back and settled down to sleep.

# # #

"Miss. Peacecraft, these are quite serious charges," the lawyer stated as he read through the documents Relena had given him and those the police had forwarded on. "I assume you have been in touch with the newspapers concerned and asked them not to run the story?"

"I'm quite aware of the charges, Mr. Gilbert," Relena sniffed. "And no, I haven't been in touch with the papers."

"Then might I suggest that is the first thing we do." Gilbert glanced at the names of the two newspapers concerned and asked his secretary to place a call to both of them. Within minutes he'd spoken to the editors of both and had their assurances they would not be printing anything at all. He also discovered they were under threat of charges should they proceed with the story and that neither editor had wanted to run the story in the first place, only Relena's underhanded ways had twisted their arms so to speak. After the police had contacted them in regards to possible charges and confiscated their recorders, both newspapers had dropped the story completely. With that new found knowledge in his mind, Gilbert was a little more wary of his client.

"Miss. Peacecraft, I suggest you tell me the entire story, from the very beginning and I'll ask questions when and where I need to. If I am to defend you against these allegations I need all the facts." Gilbert reached for his small recorder and pressed the button. "You may begin whenever you're ready."

Relena settled herself into the chair as best she could and began her tale. It took quite a bit of time to relate all she knew and Gilbert asked his questions from time to time as she went along. Finally she was finished and accepted the offer of a glass of water to ease her parched throat.

"Miss. Peacecraft, from what you have told me I can see how the charges have come about. Now, in relation to the Defamation charge, I would suggest you plead guilty."

"What! No way! No, Mr. Gilbert, I refuse to do that. That, that _excuse_ for a man has stolen my Heero away from me and confused him with his beguiling ways."

Gilbert sighed. "Miss. Peacecraft, it is not a crime for a person to be involved with a member of the same sex, however, it _is_ a crime to throw insults and accusations at someone based on their sexual preference. The courts treat it just as harshly as they would a racial discrimination case; in fact, it is a case of discrimination. Based on the evidence I have from the police, there are several witnesses that have given statements in regards to this altercation, statements that are damming to say the least. Besides that, there is also the recorded evidence from the papers concerned that clearly have you insulting and accusing the defendant. Given all that evidence, there is no way I can refute the charge. If you are to plead guilty I'm sure the judge will be lenient on you."

Blue eyes clouded with anger. Relena was fuming, but there wasn't anything she could do. Gilbert was right, the evidence was all there stacked against her. "Fine! I'll plead guilty to that charge, now, what about the other?"

"Now the other charge is one I think we can defend quite well..."

Gilbert went on to explain how he intended to defend Relena against the charge of instigation of attempted murder. As Relena listened she felt more comfortable and certain she would beat the charge.

"You will have to show you are sincerely remorseful for what occurred and how shocked you were to learn that your friend had decided to go ahead and remove the threat to you and your future fiance`," Gilbert advised.

Nodding her head, Relena agreed. She could see where Gilbert intended to go with his defense and she was quite pleased with the idea. Besides, as much as she might hate Maxwell, she wouldn't have wanted to see the man killed and was still having difficulty in believing Dorothy had done what she did. "What about Dorothy?"

"What about her?"

"Why hasn't she been released as well? I want to see her, I want to get her out of there and back home where she belongs."

"Do you know who her lawyer is?"

"No, I'm not sure if she has one or not," Relena replied.

"Okay. Let me make a few calls." Gilbert glanced at the clock on the wall. "It's almost lunch time, Miss. Peacecraft, If you would care to go out and get yourself something to eat, I'll make my calls and have my own lunch. I'll see you back here in my office in an hour's time."

Seeing she wasn't going to get any further at this point, Relena conceded and left to find something to eat. Gilbert picked up the phone and began his calls.

# # #

Heero had just finished mucking out the stalls with Duo's limited assistance and was putting the wheelbarrow and tools away. The sun was warm on his back and a light breeze blew across the landscape. It was perfect weather for a ride.

"Thanks, Heero," said Duo as he stepped out of the barn after filling the water buckets ready for the evening. Noting the look in Heero's eye, Duo had a pretty good idea of what his boyfriend was thinking. "Perfect weather for a ride," he said softly.

"Yeah, it is," Heero replied.

"Why don't you go for one then?" Seeing Heero about to protest, Duo got in first. "I'll be fine here by myself, Scythe needs a good brush over, my gear all needs checking and cleaning, plus I'll need to put together a couple of new rigs. Besides, I do have a couple of brood mares down in the back paddock that need checking on so you'd be doing me a favor if you took a ride out that way and made sure they're okay for me."

Heero was torn in two. He really wanted to take a ride out over Duo's property, but he didn't want to leave Duo behind. The other cowboy wouldn't be able to ride for a while with his injuries so it seemed unfair for Heero to take off and enjoy the scenery without him. On the other hand, Duo had asked him to check on the mares so he wouldn't be skipping out on his partner. "Are you sure?"

"Heero, it would help me a lot if you could check those mares and my fences too whilst you're out there." Duo gave a wide smile. "I've loads to occupy me so go, get Wing and enjoy yourself."

"Okay." Hero pressed his lips against Duo's for a sweet kiss. "I'll check everything for you, Duo, don't worry," he said as he all but ran to the tack room to fetch his gear.

Duo shook his head and chuckled to himself.

#

Heero had left and Duo watched him ride off, a little wistful, wishing he could be out there too. Scythe came over to the corral fence and blew softly through his nostrils at his master. He didn't understand why he couldn't go out there for a ride too. If that painted pony went anywhere near his mares, Scythe would take it out of that black and white hide.

"Sorry, Scythe, I'm not allowed to ride just yet," Duo apologized to his horse and fed the appy a carrot. "I'll see if I can get Heero to give you a bit of exercise for me when he gets back. I'll need you to stay fit for the last rodeo."

It had been playing on Duo's mind. The final rodeo was just over five weeks away and whilst he was unsure of where both he and Heero now stood in regards to the title after the last rodeo, he figured they shouldn't be too far behind the leader. It all depended on what points those also in the running had scored.

The doctor had told him he would be six weeks in healing, but that was six weeks Duo didn't have. If he wanted his dream to become a reality he needed to win the title – and that meant competing in the final rodeo. He hadn't said anything to Heero about his plans, but Duo was determined to ride in the final rodeo of the year, determined to give it his all and go for broke to take out that title.

He'd just have to make sure his body healed that little bit quicker.

Leaving Scythe, Duo wandered back into the tack room and began the task of sorting through gear and setting up a new rig.

#

Heero sat easily in his saddle, the wind blowing past his face, the scent of the plains in his nose. Beneath him, Wing covered the ground at a steady lope, happy to be out and stretching his muscles. They had ridden around the boundary fences and all were fine. The two mares in the bottom paddock had come across to the fence to say hello when Wing had appeared. Heero was careful not to let the stallion get too close, he didn't want his horse getting hurt, or the mares either. The mares weren't bad examples, both were around fifteen hands, one chestnut, the other a chestnut appaloosa. _Scythe would cross well with them, _Heero thought. What the mares lacked in their conformation, Scythe had in his and given the laws of nature, he should improve on the mares and pass on his good traits to the resulting foals.

Having appraised the mares for long enough, Heero headed back to the ranch and Duo.

#

Hearing the sound of approaching hooves, Duo exited the house where he'd been summoned to answer the phone and was now debating what to cook for dinner. Wing came to a halt beside him, Heero slipping from the saddle with a rosy hue to his cheeks and eyes bright from the ride. "Everything okay?" Duo asked as he absently patted Wing's nose.

"Everything is fine. All the fences are sound and the mares are well," Heero replied.

"Good." Duo leaned in and stole a kiss. "I'll have to get you to give Scythe some work if you don't mind. He needs to be kept fit and I can't ride him myself just yet."

"Are you sure?" Heero replied. Secretly he would love the chance to ride the appy, having seen Duo with his horse the appaloosa looked to not only be a smooth ride, but well trained too. "I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't sure," Duo chuckled.

"Then I'd love to. Thank you for asking me." Heero sensed there was something else on Duo's mind but wasn't quite sure how to ask. "Everything okay?" he tried instead as he led Wing towards the corral to unsaddle.

"Sort of," Duo replied as he thought about the call a little earlier. "I had a call earlier whilst you were out. It was Treize in regards to the rodeo board and their investigation into what happened."

"Ah," Heero muttered. "What do they plan to do?"

"According to Treize, the board has met and discussed the incident a little. They have put the full investigation on hold so to speak as they wait to see what the law has to say about it all. Once the court cases have been heard, the board will reconvene and take a look at the evidence which the police have said they will pass on to them. Once they've had a chance to go over the statements and examine the evidence they will reach a decision," Duo related. "Treize is of the opinion that they will find Dorothy guilty of tampering with my rig, but what they would do about her if she is found guilty, I don't know. Meanwhile, Treize said that security around the chutes and arena is to be tightened up."

"At least that's a step in the right direction then," Heero said as he finished brushing Wing.

"Yeah, it is at that." Duo looked thoughtful for a moment and then decided to continue. "I also asked Treize what the standings were after the last rodeo for the title of Cowboy of the Year."

With Duo's accident and hospitalization, Heero had completely forgotten about the title. Now he was eager to hear just how far behind he, and Duo for that matter, had slipped. "What did he say?"

"Apparently there were a few upsets at the last rodeo. Don't know whether it was my accident that may have disturbed a few of the others or not, but several of the cowboys in with a strong chance either scored low or got no scores."

Heero's eyes lit up a touch, not that he was a bad sportsman or anything, but it was good to know they might still have a shot at the title. "And?" he prompted.

A small smile graced Duo's lips. " You and I are tied in second place. Jake Darcy has taken the lead and Cody is breathing down the back of our necks," Duo replied.

"How many points?"

"Five between us and Jake, four between Cody and us."

"Then it's still anyone's title," Heero grinned.

"Yup, that it is," Duo grinned back. "All we need to do is make sure we score well in all our events at the final rodeo and we could still take out the title."

Heero's eyes narrowed a touch. "We?" he asked. "Duo, you won't be able to compete, you won't be healed enough by then," he said softly.

A look of determination filled Duo's violet eyes. "Doc said it would be six weeks until I'm completely healed, rodeo is just over five weeks away. I'll be fit enough by the time it comes around," he stated in a flat tone.

Knowing he had to tread carefully, Heero tried again. "But, Duo, I know you will be close to being completely healed, but what if you should take another fall? All the jarring and jolting in the bronc rides, not to mention the bull ride isn't going to sit well with your shoulder and ribs. Then the bull dogging and calf roping isn't going to be easy either and will put a tremendous strain on your body."

"You think I don't know that already?" Duo growled softly.

Heero bit his lip. Yes, he was concerned for his new boyfriend, but he also had to remember that Duo was a cowboy too and had been doing this for a while; he knew the risks the same as Heero did and the last thing he needed was for Heero to be on his case and reading him the rules or trying to mother hen his partner. When he stopped and thought about it, _really_ thought about it, he reminded himself of Relena and her constant nagging and whining at him to quit, especially after he'd had his own run in with Reaper. He had to trust Duo to know his own limits – and be there for his boyfriend when it was all over.

Duo watched the various emotions flitting through Heero's eyes and knew his partner was thinking deeply on his words. Heero's shoulders slumped a little and Duo knew his partner had reached a decision.

"Duo, I'm sorry, I have no right to tell you what you can and can't do, hell I'm beginning to sound like Relena with my whining. I'll admit, I'm not happy with the idea of you riding in the rodeo before you're given the complete all clear from the doctor, but it's your decision. Whatever you decide, I'll be there for you and support you one hundred percent." Heero knew he'd said the right thing when Duo's face lit up.

"Thanks, Heero, that means a lot to me. I know it's not going to be easy, in fact it's probably gonna hurt like hell, but I have to try. I have my dream, Heero, and this is my chance to make it a reality."

Heero moved in close and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. "Then I'll help you all I can. Just say the word and I'll do whatever you want to assist you," he murmured.

"I'm glad you said that, Heero. As a matter of fact, I'll get you to start working Scythe for me as of tomorrow if you don't mind?"

Heero shook his head and laughed. "Only you, Duo would have all this planned out."

"What can I say? I'm a stubborn and determined son-of-a-bitch," Duo snickered and grinned at Heero.

"Yes, you are; but you're _my_ stubborn and determined son-of-a-bitch." Heero snuck in and stole a kiss.

"Mmm... I like the sound of that, especially if that's the sort of punishment I get."

"Then come here so I can punish you some more."

"Gladly."

tbc...


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, it belongs to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow the guys from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. I don't own the song 'Rodeo' either. It belongs to Garth Brooks and as such all rights remain his. This fic is based loosely on the lyrics. Written for pleasure not profit.

Pairing: 2x1x2, past 1xR (sorry!) 3x4

Rating: NC 17

Warnings: Angst, fluff, sap, yaoi, Lemons, Lime, AU

Summary: Heero is a rodeo rider, the best on the circuit and looks set to remain there until an up and coming young cowboy appears on the scene.

AN: This fic is based loosely on the lyrics of 'Rodeo' by Garth Brooks - although it is not a song fic.

Dedication: To my lovely beta; Sakura for giving me the plot bunny and for all her hard work in editing my stuff. (No easy feat!) Thanks hun! You're the best!

"Cowboy"

October 2010 ShenLong

Chapter 27

_[t's boots and chaps  
It's cowboys hats  
It's spurs and latigo_

_Rodeo – Garth Brooks] _

Relena chewed on her bottom lip nervously as she waited in the foyer of the large hospital. Gilbert had managed to wrangle a visit to Dorothy for her, but it was to be a supervised visit and she was now waiting for her lawyer, Dorothy's lawyer and the doctor to accompany her to see Dorothy. She had no idea how her friend was coping or what Dorothy's lawyer intended to do about the charges brought against her friend.

Although Relena understood that the charges against Dorothy were a lot more serious than those against her, she couldn't for the life of her believe Dorothy was capable of doing such a thing. Despite the supposed evidence, and Dorothy's confession, Relena's mind refused to accept the truth.

"Ah, Miss. Peacecraft."

Relena looked up to see Gilbert, another man and a white coated doctor standing before her. She stood up. "Mr. Gilbert," she acknowledged.

"Miss. Peacecraft, this is Mr. Albroh, Dorothy's lawyer and this is Doctor Une; she's the doctor in charge of Dorothy's case," Gilbert said and stepped to the side so the lawyer and doctor could reach out to shake Relena's hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss. Peacecraft," said Albroh, Doctor Une echoing the words a moment later.

"Likewise, Mr. Albroh, Doctor. Please, call me Relena. How is Dorothy?"

Doctor Une fixed Relena with her eye. "Before we go and visit your friend, I think you need to hear a few things. If you would care to step into my office I'll fill you in as best I can."

Relena nodded and with Gilbert by her side, they followed the doctor along a couple of corridors and into a small office. Albroh declined to join them for the moment, he would meet up with them when they were taken to visit Dorothy. They took a seat when the doctor motioned for them to do so and waited as the doctor sat herself down and picked up a file.

"Relena, normally I would not be able to disclose information on my patient; however, she has stated that you are to be considered her next of kin and therefore I am now at liberty to give you what I know. Your friend Dorothy is suffering from what we call Psychosis. She's borderline Schizophrenic that suffers from delusions."

Relena looked quite lost with the information.

"Let me explain it in more simple terms for you." Doctor Une went on to describe Dorothy's mind process, how it was analyzing things, how she perceived things at the moment and her complete and utter devotion to Relena and her desires.

Hearing it all coming from the doctor's mouth had Relena in shock. She had no idea her friend felt this strongly about things or her for that matter.

"I believe this may all relate back to some form of trauma the woman experienced many years ago, although what that trauma was we have yet to discover."

"But, she seems normal to me. She's never shown any signs of wanting to hurt anyone or do anything horrible before," Relena protested.

"That's a classic example of her problem," Une declared. "To everyone around them they appear to be just like you and me, no change in their behavior or their personality, but underneath, deep inside their minds they are planning or plotting out ways and means to eliminate or defeat whatever it is they feel threatened by. In this case, she is totally devoted to you and your happiness and anything that gets in the way of that needs to be removed, hence her attempt at eradicating Mr. Maxwell."

It was a lot for Relena to take in and she still wasn't sure she believed the doctor. "How is this going to affect her in relation to the court case? And her life afterwards?"

Une studied the young girl for a moment before replying. "Right now that woman is a very dangerous person and she will need a lot of help to overcome her problems. As for the court case, I am not at liberty to speak on that."

"Can she be helped?"

"It's my professional opinion that with constant therapy and other methods of treatment that Dorothy should improve. To what point I cannot say as I don't know. It all depends on how well she reacts to the treatment."

"I see." Relena thought on the doctor's words. "Can I see her now?"

"I can only allow you to spend five minutes with her. I don't need for her to be getting upset or excited."

"That's fine. I just want to make sure she's okay and let her know I'm here for her, that I haven't abandoned her," Relena replied.

"Very well." Une stood. "I'll have a couple of orderlies fetch her to one of the visiting rooms. If you would excuse me for a moment?" Une stepped outside the office to make her requests, leaving Relena and Gilbert alone for a couple of minutes.

"May I remind you that you are not to discuss anything about the court case with Dorothy," Gilbert stated.

Relena sighed. "Yes, I know." She fell silent then, thinking back on the psychiatrist's words.

"Dorothy is waiting in visiting room three. If you would care to come with me?" Une said as she opened the door and stepped back into the office.

Gilbert and Relena stood, following the doctor along several more corridors until they arrived at the visiting room.

Taking a deep breath, Relena followed the doctor into the room and instantly her eyes fell on Dorothy who was reclining in a chair. "Hello, Dorothy."

# # #

True to his word, Heero fronted up the following day to exercise Scythe for Duo. The long haired cowboy fetched his horse whilst Heero brought the saddle and bridle out from the tack room. Scythe was tied to the corral fence and given a brush down. In the corral next to him, Wing watched with curiosity, a touch jealous that his master was brushing that other pony and not paying attention to him. With any luck his master would brush hard enough that he'd brush those spots right off the backside of that full of himself, pain in the rump, stallion.

"I'd suggest you try him out in the corral first, Heero. Not that I think he would do anything and I know you're quite capable of handling him, but it will give you the chance to get used to him a bit before moving out into the paddock."

"Sounds like a good idea to me," replied Heero and finished cinching up the saddle.

Once Scythe was ready, Heero led the appy a few paces from the fence and prepared to mount up. Duo remained by the fence and watched.

Wing gave a snort. His eyes were fixed on his master and the spotted freak. When he saw his master put his foot in the stirrup, Wing pawed the ground. Watching as his master mounted the appaloosa, Wing gave a loud snort of disgust.

Scythe stood as still as a rock, a little confused as to why his master wasn't getting on his back instead of the other man. When he saw the display from the painted pony, Scythe nickered silently to himself. This could prove to be quite interesting. He turned his head to the paint pot and curled his lip.

Wing couldn't stand it. He gave an angry squeal, reared up on his hind legs and pawed the air with his forefeet. Coming back to earth, he whirled around and galloped off to the far corner of the corral.

"Uh oh, looks like someone's nose is out of joint," Duo stated as he watched the paint's activities.

"He can sulk all he likes, I'm not going to pamper to him, he's just going to have to get used to it," Heero stated with a dark look in the direction of the corner of the corral where Wing stood with his back turned towards them.

"It must be hard on him though," Duo said softly. "I'll give him a few carrots after to try and make amends."

Heero laughed and shook his head. "He's certainly got you wrapped around his hoof."

"Does not," Duo huffed. "I just feel a little sorry for him, that's all."

"I'd better get working this horse of yours otherwise I won't have time to work Wing after." Picking up the reins, Heero gave the appy a gentle nudge and Scythe moved off at a steady walk.

They circled the corral a couple of times, Heero getting used to the different stride of the horse and Scythe feeling out his new rider. Wing continued to keep his back turned to them, completely ignoring the other horse and his master. He was quite put out by the whole affair. After a couple of circuits, Heero nudged the appy into a jog, Scythe responding and moving with easy strides. He was very comfortable to ride so Heero found.

Passing by the paint, Scythe put his nose in the air and kinked his tail. Wing just glowered at the other stallion.

"Wanna take him out into the paddock now?" Duo asked from where he was standing by the rails.

"If that's okay?" replied Heero.

Duo opened the corral gate and walked over to the paddock one to open that. It was still an enclosed area, but larger than the corral. Heero gathered that this must be where Duo did his training with the appy. Walking the stallion through and into the paddock, Heero settled himself deeper into Duo's saddle and decided to put the appy through his paces.

Scythe circled the paddock at the jog and lope, Heero sitting lightly in the saddle and needing only the slightest touch of his legs or hands to guide the horse. Scythe was very finely tuned and Duo had done an excellent job in educating the stallion. Once he was comfortable with the appy and deemed him warmed up enough, Heero moved on to some harder maneuvers. He had the horse moving from a halt into the gallop and then to a sliding stop. As soon as he touched his heels to the black sides, Scythe sprang forward like a bullet. When Heero shortened the reins, Scythe dug his hind feet deep into the dirt and leaned back on his haunches. Heero wasn't quite prepared for the first sudden stop and almost pitched over the stallion's head. As it was he found himself connecting with the saddle horn and felt his eyes water for a moment.

Duo winced in sympathy as he watched, knowing how much _that_ must have hurt! Maybe he should offer to kiss it better later?

Having put the minor incident behind him, Heero tried again, this time he was prepared for the sudden jamming on of the brakes and remained in the saddle. From the sliding stops they moved onto spinning turns, Scythe listening intently for the instructions from his rider. To the side, Wing couldn't help but watch, the jealously building with each change of gait of the appaloosa.

After half an hour of solid work, Heero deemed the stallion to have had enough and brought the appy to a halt. He patted the sweaty neck and rode over to where Duo waited. "I think that should do him for today," he said. "I'll walk him around for a few minutes to cool him off before I bring him in and unsaddle."

"Thanks, Heero."

"My pleasure."

Once Scythe was cooled off and unsaddled, Heero left Duo brushing the stallion down and went to fetch Wing. The paint could do with some work on his spins, stops and such. Stepping into the corral, Heero was surprised when instead of trotting up to greet his master, Wing remained in the far corner of the corral completely ignoring Heero. "Wing," Heero called and waited. He saw the black ear twitch but the stallion never moved. With a sigh, Heero began to walk across the corral to his stubborn horse.

Wing heard his master alright, but no way was he going to walk over there, let his master come to him if he wanted him. Wing was feeling particularly pissed off, his master had ridden that dotty donkey whilst he had been forced to watch. To make it worse, spot had had the audacity to show off and rub it into Wing's muzzle.

"Wing, come here,boy," Heero soothed as he stepped up beside the paint and ran a hand down the black and white neck. "What's up, boy?"

Wing snorted and turned his head away.

Heero sighed and slipped the halter on anyway. "Come on, you can quit with the sulking. Time to do some work," Heero said as he began to lead the reluctant stallion back across the corral Tying the paint up, Heero fetched his brush and began to remove the dirt from Wing's coat. Duo joined him a moment later, having finished with Scythe and putting the appy back in his corral.

"What's up?" Duo asked and produced a carrot from his pocket for the paint.

"I think Wing is jealous of Scythe and me riding him."

"You don't say," chuckled Duo. "I thought that much was pretty obvious when you got on Scythe and he took off to the corner to sulk."

"Yeah, well. I thought he would be over it by now."

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll be just fine. Won't you, Wing?" Duo fed the paint another carrot.

Wing decided he liked this other human who fed him carrots and to show his appreciation, he pushed his muzzle gently into Duo's palm.

"I think he likes me," Duo said with a grin and gave the stallion another carrot along with a few pats to the muzzle.

"It's the carrots he's after," Heero grunted in reply.

In the other coral, Scythe had taken a roll and sauntered over to the rails to see what was going on. He stopped dead and snorted when he spotted his master feeding that patchwork paint carrots and rubbing him between the eyes.

"You're a good boy, aren't you, Wing?" Duo cooed to the paint and continued to feed him carrots.

Wing gently took the carrots and crunched them eagerly. He rubbed his face as carefully as he could against the other man's arm, sensing from the smell of antiseptic that came from him that he wasn't completely well. Wing had sniffed the same smell on his master when Heero had been hurt and instinct told him he needed to be gentle.

Heero watched in amusement as Wing lapped up the attention. Oh, he was well aware of his horse's jealousy, but Wing would just have to learn to live with it. Heero pulled the cinch tight.

"That's my man, you're going to be such a good horse and work hard for Heero, aren't you, Wing?" Duo continued, his voice low and soothing as he spoke to the stallion.

On the other side of the corral fence, Scythe couldn't believe what he was seeing. His master was petting that painted excuse for a pony and feeding him _his_ carrots! This was just not on. Scythe squealed and spun around, his hind hooves kicking out high in the air. Once all four feet were back on the ground, Scythe laid his ears flat back and bared his teeth at the other stallion.

With one eye on the other horse, Wing felt quite satisfied to see that the other stallion was getting his spots in a spin. That would teach him for taking his master. Wing turned his head and gave the appy a cheeky snort.

Scythe reared up and spun around, bucking and crow hopping across his corral, letting fly with angry snorts and squeals.

"I think someone else is jealous too," Heero snickered as he watched the appy's antics.

"You don't say," Duo snorted. "Too bad for him."

The smile still present on his face, Heero swung himself into the saddle and turned Wing for the gate. Duo walked a little ahead of them and opened it for Heero. Guiding his horse through, Wing kinked his own tail and gave the appy a flick with it.

Scythe had returned to the gate to watch and caught the lash of tail hair across his nose. He was not happy and putting his ears back, he snaked his head forward to give that patchy rump a good bite.

Duo saw what was about to happen and managed to get himself across before Scythe could sink the teeth in. His good hand came down across the muzzle in a sharp smack, Scythe blinking and recoiling in shock. Wing had picked up on the scuffle and glanced behind him just as Duo's hand connected with the muzzle that was about to try and take a chunk out of his rump. Wing jumped forward and out of the way, raising a hind hoof as if to kick out. Heero just managed to stay with him and stopped the kick before it could happen.

"Wing!" Heero scolded as he brought the paint up short.

"Scythe!" Duo snapped at the same time.

Both horses looked suitably rebuffed.

Heero turned in his saddle, Duo similarly turning to face Heero. "What happened?" Heero asked.

"Scythe thought he'd try to take a bite out of Wing's rump. I gave him a smack to stop him," Duo replied.

"Ah." Now it made sense why Wing had tried to kick out. "Sometimes I wonder if we shouldn't just put the pair of them in together and let them sort it out," Heero muttered. "I thought you had better manners than that, Wing!"

The paint lowered his head, he knew his master was angry with him, but he couldn't just let that spoilt, spotted snake get away with taking a bite out of his hide.

"It wasn't his fault, Heero, he was just trying to protect himself," Duo soothed, and then turned to his own horse. "You should be ashamed of yourself, Scythe," Duo growled. "That's no way to treat a guest. If your manners don't improve and quickly, I'll be locking you up in the round yard permanently."

Scythe hung his head. His master had never smacked him like that before and he knew he was in the bad books. He blew softly through his nostrils and extended his quivering muzzle towards Duo in apology.

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to," Duo snapped.

Scythe lipped at Duo's bangs, continuing to blow gently in his master's face and hair, his liquid, brown eyes begging forgiveness.

Duo shook his head. "Don't think that sucking up to me will change things either."

Heero couldn't help it, he laughed. Duo raised an eyebrow in his boyfriend's direction. "Oh, Duo, just look at us, scolding our horses like little kids. They don't understand, they're just jealous of each other and the attention the other horse is getting. I think we should try to give them equal attention, that might help to soothe their ruffled manes."

Understanding what Heero was saying, Duo joined in with the laughter. "Yeah, I guess you're right." He gave Scythe a pat. "Okay, you're forgiven for now, but try it again and I will smack you harder," he told the appaloosa.

"Come on, Wing. You have work to do," Heero said and pushed his horse forward into a walk to where the paddock awaited.

# # #

"Relena!" Dorothy cried as her friend walked into the room. She stood up and went to give her friend a hug.

"How are you, Dorothy?" Relena asked as she hugged back.

"I'm okay, but I"d be a lot better if they would let me out of here," Dorothy growled.

Relena took a seat next to her friend, Doctor Une, Gilbert and Albroh stood just inside the doorway, talking quietly between themselves but keeping a close eye on the two women at the same time.

"Don't worry, Dorothy, you'll soon be able to come home. Are they treating you okay?"

"I suppose so, but I still don't know why they're keeping me here. There's nothing wrong with me." Dorothy fiddled with the hospital issue dress she wore. "They keep asking me questions, wanting to know all about my childhood, why I have such a hatred of that Maxwell fellow." Dorothy lowered her voice a touch as she spoke of the cowboy. "They don't seem to understand that that cowboy shouldn't be allowed to get away with stealing your fiance`."

At the mention of Heero, Relena's heart began to beat a little faster. "I know, Dorothy, but what you did was wrong. I had it all covered with the papers."

"Wrong?" Dorothy echoed. "But, but you said yourself you wanted Maxwell off the scene, you wanted him gone from Heero's life so you two could continue on, get married and have kids. I was only doing what you wanted, Relena."

"I know I wanted him off the scene, but I didn't want him seriously hurt or killed, Dorothy," Relena soothed. She was starting to get a little unnerved by Dorothy's admissions.

"I did what you wanted. I did it for you, Relena, to make you happy." Dorothy's eyes narrowed a touch. "You said you wanted him gone, I took care of that for you; pansies like that shouldn't be allowed near other men in the first place. I didn't want to see you sad, I never want to see you cry and so I did what you wanted, I took care of it." Dorothy's voice began to rise a little.

Relena was feeling a little scared by her friend's admissions. This was a side to Dorothy she had never seen; and it frightened her.

"It was all for you, Relena; for you. And now you don't seem to care at all," Dorothy began to yell.

"Okay, that's enough. I think we should leave now," Doctor Une said as she moved towards the two women.

Relena went to stand only Dorothy was quicker. She shot out of her chair and with her face right in Relena's she continued her tirade. "I only ever wanted for you to be happy! Heero made you happy until that faggot assed cowboy came along. You ran to me for help and I did what I could for you. You always came to me for help but never once did you consider how I felt. I would do anything for you, Relena, anything! But you could never see past your beloved Heero. I cared for you, I cared so much that I was willing to put my own feelings and happiness aside so you could be happy, and this is how you thank me!"

"Relena, we leave, now!" Gilbert said as he placed his hand on the woman's arm and started to pull her away from Dorothy. Une and Albroh had grabbed hold of Dorothy and were doing their best to restrain the woman, Une hitting the assistance button on the side of the wall as she moved to assist Albroh.

Dorothy's words followed Relena out of the room as she struggled against those that held her. "I cared for you, Relena, cared deeply, but you couldn't see that, all you could see was your Heero!" The door closed, cutting off the tirade.

Gilbert led a shaky Relena away and back to Une's office where he sat her in a chair and fetched a glass of water. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Taking the water, Relena sipped gratefully on it, trying to stop shaking and compose herself. "I'm okay," she whispered.

"Just sit there for a few minutes, Relena. I'm sure Doctor Une will be with us shortly."

Relena nodded, she was still in shock, not just from Dorothy's words, but what those words had implied. Her mind was scrambling to try and make sense of it all – and failing miserably.

After a few minutes, Doctor Une stepped into the office, a grim look on her face.

"Is Dorothy okay?" Relena asked, her first concern for her friend.

"She's been sedated for the moment," Doctor Une replied and sat down behind her desk.

"I – I don't understand," Relena began.

"Miss. Peacecraft, I did warn you that Dorothy is delusional and suffers with psychosis. In her case, as I said before, she is completely devoted to you in every sense of the word. She just wants to make you happy and will go to any lengths to see that happen. It's my professional opinion that Dorothy is in love with you, Relena, to the point where she would put her own feelings aside just to see you happy. She also seems to think it's her duty to make sure that nothing comes between you and your happiness, even going as far as to attempt murder if that's what it would take."

"But, I never... I know I was very upset when I found out that Heero was leaving me for another man no less, and I wanted my revenge, I wanted my Heero back; but I never thought Dorothy would do something like that." Relena's eyes filled with tears as she finally began to understand Dorothy's problems.

"It's okay, Relena. We will look after her and make sure she gets the best possible treatment," the doctor said, her voice soft and kind.

"Thank you," Relena whispered. "I think I should go now."

"I think that might be best."

"Could I?... Do you think I would be able to see her again? Or would it make things more difficult?" Relena didn't want to completely abandon her friend regardless of her state of mind.

"I'd wait a while, Relena. Give her some time to settle down and begin her treatment. Once she's starting to respond to that I'll contact you and let you know if a visit would be appropriate or not."

Relena nodded. "Would you keep me informed of her progress though? Even if I can't come to see her?"

"Of course. I'll contact you each month with a report."

"Thanks." Relena turned to Gilbert. "Shall we?"

"No problem." Gilbert shook hands with the doctor and escorted Relena from the hospital.

Relena remained quiet on the drive back to Dorothy's where she was still living and taking care of the place whilst Dorothy was ill. So much had happened in those brief minutes, a lot was said and even more left unsaid. It was going to take Relena some time to come to terms with it all.

tbc...


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, it belongs to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow the guys from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. I don't own the song 'Rodeo' either. It belongs to Garth Brooks and as such all rights remain his. This fic is based loosely on the lyrics. Written for pleasure not profit.

Pairing: 2x1x2, past 1xR (sorry!) 3x4

Rating: NC 17

Warnings: Angst, fluff, sap, yaoi, Lemons, Lime, AU

Summary: Heero is a rodeo rider, the best on the circuit and looks set to remain there until an up and coming young cowboy appears on the scene.

AN: This fic is based loosely on the lyrics of 'Rodeo' by Garth Brooks - although it is not a song fic.

Dedication: To my lovely beta; Sakura for giving me the plot bunny and for all her hard work in editing my stuff. (No easy feat!) Thanks hun! You're the best!

"Cowboy"

October 2010 ShenLong

Chapter 28

_[It's the ropes and the reins  
And the joy and the pain  
And they call the thing, Rodeo_

_Rodeo – Garth Brooks] _

Two weeks had passed since Duo's accident and he was finding his injuries starting to heal quite well. The bite to his arm no longer needed bandaging and the skin had knitted back together nicely. A visit to his own doctor had confirmed that the bruising to the lung was clearing and the cracked ribs healing back as well as could be expected. The strained shoulder was still limited in its movement and the tendons, muscles and ligaments would still require a lot of rest before they would be back to normal.

In one way Duo was quite pleased with his progress; in another he was frustrated. The final rodeo was only another four weeks away which wasn't a lot of time to build up the muscles in his injured arm. He contemplated using his other hand and arm as his holding hand, but thought better of it. Whilst his left hand and arm were quite strong there was no way they would be up to the task of hanging on. Even in its injured state, his right hand and arm was still more dominant.

He knew Heero was still worried about his decision to compete and that touched his heart. The concern from his boyfriend was sweet, but it was also nice that Heero hadn't mentioned it again but simply accepted Duo's decision and was doing his best to support him through it.

The doc gave him a few simple exercises he could start doing with the arm to slowly start the muscles working again but not stress them in any way. He was also given the all clear to ride if he wished, but only slow work.

Scythe was over the moon to have his master back on board. Wing was also ecstatic, he had Heero back all to himself and no more sharing with that polka dotted pony.

Heero had kept in touch with Alex, his neighbor and his cattle were okay, but Heero knew he had to get back to them soon. With Duo now quite able to look after himself and his horse, Heero reluctantly brought up the topic of his returning to his own ranch.

Duo knew Heero needed to get back to his own ranch and cattle, but as much as he understood and appreciated that, it was hard to let him go. Their relationship had deepened over the two weeks and although they were still to progress beyond pleasuring each other with their hands and occasionally their mouths, Duo instinctively knew Heero was the one he'd been searching for all his life. They had a connection, an understanding between them that didn't require words. With Heero still a touch unsure and confused with his new found interest and identity, Duo wasn't about to rush his boyfriend into anything at all. Heero still needed some time and space to come to grips with his life and all that had happened recently.

Knowing the time apart would help Heero in his understanding of himself, Duo kept his reluctance buried deep inside his heart. If it was meant to be then Heero would be back.

"Are you sure you will be okay?" Heero asked as he embraced his partner.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, Heero," Duo replied and returned the embrace as best he could.

"I'm worried about leaving you by yourself with the ranch to look after."

"It's okay, Heero. Doc said all is healing up just fine and I can start to exercise the arm and shoulder a bit now. I've only got Scythe stabled so it's not like there's a shit load of work to be done and I can keep him fit by taking slow rides out to check the mares and working him up and down the hills."

"I know you're capable, Duo. I just wish..." Heero sighed.

"What, Heero?" Duo coaxed softly.

"I just wish we didn't live so far apart, if anything should happen and you need help it's going to be a couple of hours before I can get to you," Heero said, his distress showing through in his tone.

"Heero, it's sweet of you to worry about me, but I will be okay. You can always pop back for a weekend if you want," Duo suggested with a smile.

Heero smiled back. "The court case is in a couple of weeks and we both need to be present for it. How about either you come and stay with me the night before and we travel down together? Or if you prefer, I can come back here?"

Duo's heart rate sped up a touch with the thought of seeing Heero's ranch. "Relena won't be anywhere near your place, will she?"

"Nah, she's gone for good. As far as I know she's at Dorothy's and that's a few miles away. I doubt very much she would be in touch considering the charges against her and if she did come around, which I very much doubt, I'll protect you."

Duo chuckled. "My knight in shining armor."

Heero grinned back. "I don't know about the armor thing, I think you'll have to settle for the chaps and shirt."

"Then I think I'll just have to take you up on that offer," Duo replied and swooped in for a kiss.

"I'll look forward to it," Heero whispered as he was released from the kiss.

"Call me when you get back? Just to let me know you arrived safely?" Duo didn't want Heero thinking he was checking up on him or anything.

"Of course I will. I'll call every day if you like?"

"I'd like that."

"Good, 'cause I'd planned on doing that anyway." Heero pressed his lips to Duo's.

In the trailer, Wing gave a loud snort of impatience. He wanted to be gone from this place and that other horse that looked like he had the measles.

"I'd better get going," Heero said softly.

"Yeah." Reluctantly, Duo let Heero slip from his arms. "I'll miss you. Drive safely."

"I'll miss you too, but I'll call later; promise." Heero turned and stepped up to the rig. Climbing inside, he settled himself into the driver's seat and started the rig up. "Look after yourself and don't go stressing those injuries."

"I'll be fine, mom," Duo joked.

"See you soon."

"You can count on it." Duo stood and watched as the rig drove off down the driveway. Once it was out of sight, he gave a heavy sigh and turned to go back into the house. His heart was heavy in his chest and a feeling of loss overwhelmed him. Walking over to the calendar he had hanging on the kitchen wall, he picked up a pen and circled the day before the date of the court case. That would be the day he would go to Heero's and spend the night before attending the court case.

Twelve days...

Twelve days until he would see Heero again, hold him, kiss him...

He hoped he would be able to survive that long.

# # #

It took Heero a good three hours to get back to his ranch. He couldn't drive too fast with the rig and Wing on board and for some reason the traffic was heavier than usual. Finally the road to the ranch came into sight and Heero turned gratefully onto it. A couple of minutes later he was passing underneath the sign his father had erected years ago: 'Zero One Ranch'. In the back of the rig, Wing let fly with a loud neigh. He could scent his home on the bit of breeze that permeated the back of the rig.

Pulling into the yard, Heero was happy to see that all appeared normal. Cutting the engine, he made his way to the back of the rig and lowered the ramp. Seconds later, Wing was off the rig and snorting his delight at being home.

"Yeah, we're home, boy," Heero said softly and ran a hand down the paint's neck. He led his stallion to the barn and put him in his stall, returning moments later with a feed for the horse. With Wing happily eating, Heero filled the water bucket and changed the paint's rug. With the horse now settled, the next task was to unload the trailer.

An hour later and Heero had all Wing's gear back in the tack room, his rig and other bits were put back in their places of usual residence. Heero parked the rig in its normal place and began to collect up all his clothing and personal effects, stuffing them into a box for easier carrying.

Unlocking the house he made a mental note to open all the windows and let some fresh air through the place. It smelt a touch musty inside after being locked up for almost three weeks. The box was deposited on the kitchen table and Heero hunted around for another one he could use to bring in any food stuffs that remained inside the rig. He found one at last and headed back outside.

Once everything was unpacked from the rig, Heero sorted through his clothing, tossing the soiled items into the laundry hamper and putting the others away where they belonged. With the immediate chores done, he put the kettle on and made himself a mug of tea. Mug in hand, he grabbed his phone and sat at the kitchen table to make his call to Duo.

"La Grange Ranch."

"Hi, Duo, it's me, Heero."

"Hey, Heero. You got home safe?"

"Yeah. Traffic was a bit heavy but not too bad."

"Everything okay at home?"

"So far. I haven't been out to check on the cattle yet, I'll do that first thing in the morning." Heero took a sip from his mug. "You coping okay?"

"I'm fine, Heero. I miss you though."

"I miss you too."

"You sure you're still up to having me stay over the night before the court case?"

"Duo, you're always welcome in my home. I have no complaints if you want to come sooner though," Heero said, voice a little hopeful.

Duo chuckled. "I'll come down in the morning of the day before the case, that way we can have a bit more time to spend together. I'd take you up on your offer of a few extra days but I can't leave Scythe for that long and there's no way I can get him into the rig by myself, the arm isn't healed up enough for me to raise or lower the tail gate."

"I know, but it was worth a shot," Heero replied.

"Yeah, that it was."

They chatted for a little longer before reluctantly saying their good byes; Duo still had Scythe to bring in and feed and Heero needed to get some laundry done and sort out something for dinner. After promising to call again the following evening, Heero hung up.

Nursing his cooling tea, Heero let his mind wander over the past several weeks and how his life had changed.

# # #

The sun was starting to warm up with the promise of another fine day ahead. Duo tossed his duffel onto the back seat of the jeep and climbed in the drivers seat. The engine kicked into life and he left his ranch behind, heading for Heero's and what he hoped would be a relaxing day ahead of what was to come.

Since Heero had left twelve days ago, Duo had managed quite well on his own. He missed his boyfriend though and even with the calls each night it still wasn't the same as having the other man in his arms each day. His injuries were healing well and the exercises the doctor had given him were slowly paying off. The shoulder was still tender, but nothing like it had been.

There was still another two weeks until the final rodeo for the year and Duo was as determined as ever to compete in it. Mindful of what the doc had said regarding the exercises, Duo had stuck to them faithfully, but added a few of his own. So far he'd been lucky and hadn't set his recovery back at all. He knew he wouldn't be one hundred percent fit, but he would be as close as he could.

The landscape rolled past, a few sleepy towns were passed through along the way, but Duo didn't stop. He'd filled the jeep up with gas the day before, arranged for a friend to come over and feed Scythe for him for a couple of days and packed his bag the night before.

As he drove he let his mind wander to the impending court case. The officers had been in touch again and updated him on the time the case would be heard. They had also gone over his statement with him, checking that all he'd given them was still the same. He couldn't blame them for checking, one never knew if memories would return, but in Duo's case, the concussion had done its job well and he had nothing new to give the officers.

The police seemed confident the charges would stick and the two women would be found guilty, but whilst Duo appreciated that, he didn't want to get his hopes up too much. Quatre had called the previous evening to wish him luck and let him know that both he and Trowa would also be attending the court along with Wufei. Treize had also been in touch on behalf of the rodeo board to inform him that Charlie and himself would likewise be present. Charlie would be needed as he was the one that discovered the cut to Duo's rig which was currently in the hands of the police as evidence.

All the facts pointed to a successful case for Duo, but until the judge actually said the words 'guilty', Duo wasn't going to believe it was a certainty.

He grabbed his water bottle and took a couple of swallows, glancing at the GPS system to see how much further he had to go. Heero had given him the address of the ranch along with some basic instructions and Duo had put it all into the system. Now he just had to keep an eye on it from time to time and listen to the tinny voice as it gave him directions.

Judging by the information displayed, he had roughly half an hour before he would hit Heero's. Popping a CD into the player, he cranked up the volume and sang along with the tune.

#

"Shit, shit, shit," Heero muttered as he shot out of the shower and grabbed a towel, roughly drying himself off. The towel was hung up and boxers dragged over his lean legs. Exiting the bathroom, Heero hightailed it back to his bedroom and grabbed a clean pair of jeans, yanking them up his legs. They were a bit hard to get on as his skin was still damp, but he managed it eventually. Snatching up his blue, plaid shirt, he pulled that on and did up the buttons. Rolling the sleeves up to his elbows, he tucked the shirt in and took a look at himself in the mirror. His hair was still damp and fell about his face, but the jeans and shirt looked good on him. Grabbing the comb, he pulled it through the unruly locks, his bangs falling back over his face as soon as the comb released the strands. With a growl he decided it would have to do and dashed back to the bathroom to clean it up.

Glancing at his watch, Heero was shocked to see how much time had passed. Duo was due any minute and he still had to tidy up the kitchen. Heero had planned on straightening up the house that morning before Duo arrived, but as usual in his life, nothing went to plan.

He'd saddled Wing up and taken an early ride out over the ranch that morning, only to discover one of the steers had gotten itself caught up in the fence. It had taken a while to get the steer free and repair the fence, once he had and inspected the animal's injuries, he knew he couldn't leave it out with the herd to run naturally. There were a few deep lacerations, and whilst they weren't life threatening, they would need cleaning up and attending to. That meant getting the steer back to the corral.

Needless to say, the steer hadn't wanted to leave his mates and Heero didn't have the time to bring the entire herd back up to the ranch buildings. He'd ended up roping the steer and dragging it back to be treated. Wing had had his work cut out for him with the steer, pulling the reluctant animal along behind him, but the paint had done his job willingly and well. The steer had been brought in, Heero had managed to get it into the smaller crush and cleaned up the wounds as best he could. They weren't deep enough to require veterinary treatment, but couldn't be left to heal naturally either.

Hosing down followed by applications of antiseptic and antibiotic cream and the legs were fixed up as best they could be. Heero had hunted around in his meager first aid kit and located a bottle of long lasting penicillin and given the steer a jab. Currently it was in the corral and bellowing to its mates who were still out on the range. Heero would treat it again that afternoon and if the wounds were looking okay, he would release it back into the herd that evening.

Having dealt with the steer had put Heero seriously behind in his planned chores and now he was running around with his ass on fire trying to catch up. Not that his home was in any real need of tidying up, Heero did keep it clean and neat. With only himself there now, it didn't get dirty.

But he wanted to impress Duo.

He'd fallen in love with Duo's home, the open plan areas, the use of wood throughout giving it a relaxed, rustic feel. He wanted Duo to feel comfortable within his own home too.

The sound of a car approaching pulled him from his thoughts and he quickly wiped his hands on the tea towel. Grabbing his hat and putting it on, he slid his feet into his boots and opened the back door to greet his guest.

"This should be it," Duo muttered as he looked for the sign.

"You have arrived," came the voice of the GPS.

"No shit," Duo replied as he spied the sign that said 'Zero One Ranch'. Pulling off the road, he drove along the dirt track that took him towards a cluster of buildings ahead. The stone house stood to the front, a mix of wooden and stone structures behind it. Duo whistled through his teeth. "Nice spread," he said to himself as he took in the majestic building.

Following the track around the back as Heero had instructed him to do when they'd spoken last night on the phone, Duo spotted Heero's rig parked up and brought his jeep to a halt next to Heero's pickup. He heard the sound of the fly door shutting as he killed the engine and spotted Heero from the corner of his eye coming towards his car.

Duo's heart melted and he warmed all over as his eyes raked over the form of his boyfriend. Quickly he opened the door and stepped out just as Heero rounded the back of the jeep. "Heero," he breathed. "It's so good to see you again."

Smiling, Heero felt his heart skip a beat as Duo got out of his jeep and greeted him. Without hesitation, Heero opened his arms and embraced his partner. "God I've missed you," he murmured as Duo's arms reciprocated and held him close.

"I've missed you too," came Duo's reply.

They pulled back a touch to gaze into each other's eyes, then Duo swooped in and captured Heero's lips in a warm kiss.

A soft moan escaped Heero as he melted into the kiss, his mouth opened and allowed Duo's tongue to enter, his own returning the favor. For a couple of minutes they held each other and simply kissed, enjoying the feeling of being together again.

Finally Heero stepped back a touch and took Duo's hand in his own. "Come on in and I'll show you around."

"Great," Duo replied and grabbing his duffel allowed himself to be led towards the back door of the house.

"It's a lovely place, Heero," Duo said as they sat in the kitchen enjoying a coffee. Heero had given Duo the 'grand tour' of his home and felt light and happy that his boyfriend obviously liked his home. Whilst different to Duo's it still held a warm and friendly air to it.

"What's up with the steer? You planning on having a spit roast of beef?" Duo asked with a grin. The steer could still be heard voicing his disgust at being corralled.

"If he doesn't shut up soon I just might do that," muttered Heero. "Nah, when I went out to check the herd this morning I found him caught in the fence. There's a bit of damage to his legs so I brought him in to treat the wounds. If all is looking okay later I'll let him back out to rejoin the herd."

"Ah. I can give you a hand if you like?"

"Thanks for the offer, I'll see how I go later." Heero reached across the kitchen table and rested his hand over Duo's. "How are you healing up?"

"So far, so good," Duo replied. "Shoulder is still a bit tender, but that's to be expected. Other than that, I'm fighting fit."

"That's good to hear."

"I must admit, I'm not looking forward to tomorrow though. I really don't want to re-live that nightmare."

"Me either, but once it's over with we can put it behind us and forget all about it," Heero said softly.

"I hope so," Duo said.

Heero glanced at the clock. "I'd better shift, there's that steer to see to and Wing to bring in and settle before I start to cook dinner."

"I'll help."

"Thanks."

# # #

The morning of the court case dawned fresh and crisp with the promise of a fine day ahead. Heero went about his usual morning routine with the cattle and horses whilst Duo showered and prepared breakfast for them both. They discussed all sorts of mundane things, steering clear of the topic of the court case that lay ahead. Although both men knew the odds were completely in Duo's favor, neither would be completely happy or relaxed until it was all over.

On the drive to the court house they again remained mostly silent, exchanging a few words from time to time but for the most part simply chasing their own thoughts inside their heads. During their time apart, Heero had done a lot of thinking, not just on his relationship with Duo, but his life in general. He'd stood back and taken a long, hard look at things, where he was now, what his future plans were, where he wanted to be in another five years time and so on. He'd made some startling revelations, drawn some even more interesting conclusions and ended up completely confused.

But he continued to work things through in his head, knowing that sooner or later the fog would clear and he'd be able to make the decisions he needed to.

Duo's thoughts were on the impending case, what the judge would find and the consequences of the findings. Whilst he was a soft hearted person and didn't really want to see anyone go to jail on his account, he did want justice served too. He would be quite content to have both Relena and Dorothy found guilty and banned from interacting in any way with Heero or himself.

All too soon the township of Canadia engulfed them and Heero was pulling into the parking lot of the court house. "We're here," Heero said quietly.

"Unfortunately," Duo replied with a rueful look on his handsome face.

"Might as well go in and find out the details."

"Yeah." Reluctantly, Duo undid his seat-belt and got out of the pickup.

Stepping inside the court house, they found Wufei, Trowa, Quatre and a young woman they didn't know waiting in the foyer area. When their friends spotted them, they moved to greet each other.

Greetings over with, Wufei, with his hand on the young woman's elbow, brought her forward to introduce her. "Heero, Duo, I'd like you to meet Meiran. Meiran, this is Duo Maxwell," Wufei nodded to Duo, "and this is his partner, Heero Yuy."

"A pleasure to meet you both," Meiran said and went to shake hands with Duo first.

"The pleasure is all mine," returned Duo and grasping the woman's hand, he raised it to his lips and kissed the back of it.

Heero rolled his eyes and simply shook the hand when it was offered to him. "A pleasure to meet you, ma'am. Take no notice of my partner, he likes to embarrass everyone he meets."

Meiran laughed. "I can see he is a real charmer."

Duo gave her a grin and sidled up to Wufei, whispering in the other man's ear so no one else would hear them. "When did you find her? Are you two an item?"

Wufei smiled. "I met her a couple of weeks ago at a carnival. She was doing a demonstration on trick riding. Things sort of clicked from there." Seeing Duo's eyes glinting, Wufei continued. "Yes, we are seeing each other and no I'm not about to elaborate any further."

Before Duo could protest any further on the lack of information, the officers in charge of the investigation arrived and took Duo to one side to speak with him before the proceedings got underway.

Relena and her lawyer arrived and were ushered into an adjoining room, but of Dorothy there was no sign. The bailiff came out and called all persons in the case of the State versus Peacecraft to enter the court room.

"I guess this is it then Heero," Duo whispered as they walked into the court room and took a seat behind the two officers and the District Attorney.

"Everything will be fine, Duo. Try to relax, she hasn't got a leg to stand on," Heero whispered back.

Relena and Gilbert entered the court room and took a seat at the desk on the left of the prosecution. Gilbert's face was completely blank. Relena's on the other hand was pale and dark shadows were visible beneath her eyes.

Heero glanced curiously at the woman who had spent several years with him. In all his time with Relena he'd never seen her look like this. He frowned. Knowing Relena as well as he did, he knew the woman's appearance wasn't simply because of the case brought against her; no, there was something else, something more to this, but Heero didn't know what that could possibly be.

Unfortunately, he wasn't in a position to ask what was going on, and neither did he really want to. No doubt, he would find out at some stage.

Any further thought was completely canceled as the door opened and the bailiff stepped forward. "All rise. The honorable Judge Victor Marks presiding."

Everyone stood up as the judge entered the court and took his place behind his desk. Once he was comfortable, everyone was allowed to resume their seats.

Marks banged his gavel down and drew everyone's attention to him. "This court is now in session."

tbc...


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, it belongs to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow the guys from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. I don't own the song 'Rodeo' either. It belongs to Garth Brooks and as such all rights remain his. This fic is based loosely on the lyrics. Written for pleasure not profit.

Pairing: 2x1x2, past 1xR (sorry!) 3x4

Rating: NC 17

Warnings: Angst, fluff, sap, yaoi, Lemons, Lime, AU

Summary: Heero is a rodeo rider, the best on the circuit and looks set to remain there until an up and coming young cowboy appears on the scene.

AN: This fic is based loosely on the lyrics of 'Rodeo' by Garth Brooks - although it is not a song fic.

Dedication: To my lovely beta; Sakura for giving me the plot bunny and for all her hard work in editing my stuff. (No easy feat!) Thanks hun! You're the best!

"Cowboy"

October 2010 ShenLong

Chapter 29

_[It's the broncs and the blood  
It's the steers and the mud  
And they call the thing, Rodeo_

_Rodeo – Garth Brooks] _

The bailiff stepped forward with a sheaf of papers in his hands and in a clear voice, announced to the court and the judge the charges. "Case #276549; The State versus Miss Relena Peacecraft. Charges are; Defamation. Instigation of attempted murder."

"Who are the representatives?" asked the judge as the bailiff placed the papers pertaining to the case on his desk where he could read them.

Both attorneys stood up. "I am Roger Gilbert, representing the defendant, Miss Peacecraft, your honor."

"District attorney, Henry Davies representing the prosecution for the State, your honor."

"Thank you, gentlemen. In the case of the first charge of Defamation. How does your client plead, Mr. Gilbert?"

Gilbert glanced at Relena who nodded and then lowered her eyes. "In the case of Defamation, my client pleads guilty, your honor."

There was a murmur throughout the court room, French, Barnes and the DA smiled to each other. Heero and Duo looked a little stunned.

"I didn't think she would give in that easily," Heero muttered to Duo.

"Guess she got smart," Duo replied.

Marks banged his gavel down to restore order. Everyone immediately shut up. "In the case of Instigation of attempted murder, how does your client plead, Mr. Gilbert?"

"In the case of Instigation of attempted murder, my client pleads not guilty, your honor."

Once more the murmurs started. Duo's eyes were wide, Heero looked grim. In front of the pair, the police officers and the DA all looked quite comfortable with the decree. It was as if they had been expecting it and were more than happy to have the chance to bring forth evidence and shoot the woman down in flames.

"Not guilty?" Marks checked.

"Correct, your honor."

"Very well. I will give both the defense and the prosecution the opportunity to present their opening statements to the court. The defense will then proceed with their evidence; the prosecution will be given their chance once the defense has concluded. Gentlemen, you have five minutes to prepare your opening address'." Marks brought the gavel down hard again.

The DA went into a huddle with the two police officers, jotting down a few things on his note pad as they talked. Gilbert was similarly speaking with Relena. Heero took a moment to glance across at Relena, just as she looked up. Their eyes met for a brief moment. Relena's eyes were pained, a look of sorrow also in the depths. Whether the sorrow was for the trouble she'd caused, Heero didn't know, and personally, he didn't care either. Because of Relena, and Dorothy, Heero had almost lost the one thing that was rapidly becoming the sole focus of his life. He filled his own eyes with as much hatred as he could and glared back. Relena looked away.

The gavel banged again, ceasing all chatter in the court room. "Your five minutes are up, gentlemen. Mr. Gilbert, if you would proceed with your opening address?"

Gilbert stood and after a quick glance to his notes, he began his speech. "Your honor, ladies and gentlemen of the court. The woman you see before you is a kind and gentle person..."

Duo snorted and quickly turned it into a cough.

"Relena Peacecraft is not capable of instigating a murder, in fact, far from it. Yes, she was upset when her fiance informed her he was leaving her, and whilst this sort of thing happens regularly in the world, the news that your fiance is leaving you for another man, does not. Understandably my client was upset, angry and humiliated. It was whilst my client was in this state of emotional turmoil that she moved in with a very close friend of hers and she did what all people do when they find themselves in such a situation; she talked to her best friend about it. Whilst my client may have wished the removal of a Mr. Maxwell from the scene, she would never have acted on those thoughts. I intend to prove that my client, although emotionally upset, was not capable, and never did instigate an attempt of Mr. Maxwell's life." Gilbert returned to his seat.

"Thank you. Mr. Davies?"

The DA stood up and turned to face the court, swiftly glancing over the people present before switching his gaze to Relena. "Your honor, ladies and gentlemen of the court. I intent to prove that Miss. Peacecraft, whilst she may not have 'pulled the trigger' so to speak, was certainly responsible for putting the idea into another's head and allowing the other person to go ahead and attempt to remove a Mr. Maxwell, who is completely innocent of any crime, from this earth."

"Short and to the point, ain't he?" Duo muttered.

"No sense in wasting words," Heero whispered back.

"Thank you, Mr. Davies. Mr. Gilbert, you may now present your case in the defense of your client."

Gilbert took the floor and went into a long explanation on how Relena, feeling completely betrayed by her fiance had fled to her friend's home and been taken in. He called Relena to the stand and had her sworn in.

"Miss. Peacecraft, when you discussed your breakup with your fiance, Mr. Yuy, with your friend, did you at any stage say you wished to see Mr. Maxwell killed?"

"No."

"Did you discuss ways in which you could get your fiance back from being with Mr. Maxwell?"

"Yes, I did."

"What, in fact, were you planning to do in order to have Mr. Yuy return to you?"

Relena took a deep breath and keeping her eyes lowered spoke with a slight tremble in her voice. "I was hurt and humiliated that Heero would have left me for another man. My fiance is not gay and that other," she swallowed, "that other cowboy somehow managed to lure him away from me and corrupt him with his vile ways."

"Objection. Mr. Maxwell's lifestyle is not the question here."

"Sustained. Miss. Peacecraft, kindly keep your answers to the question asked and do not speculate or offer information that is not relevant to the case."

Relena looked suitably crushed. Duo couldn't help but smirk.

Gilbert gave his client a stern look. "I repeat, what were you planning to do in order to have Mr. Yuy return to you?"

"I wanted to expose that Maxwell creature for what he is. I planned to have a couple of newspapers run stories on their relationship, tell the people just what sort of low down creatures these gay people are, let the world know just what was going on in that rodeo and amongst certain cowboys. I'd hoped that when the story hit the media and Mr. Maxwell was outed for what he is, he wouldn't be able to compete in another rodeo or purchase the stock he wanted to for his ranch. Once he's exposed for what he is, no one would want to deal with him, Heero would wake up to himself and return to me where he belongs. It's not right, two men living together and carrying on like that, it's against the laws of nature..."

"Objection!"

"Sustained. Mr. Gilbert, please inform your client to only answer the questions. I will not tolerate any further deviation from the point in question."

"Yes, your honor." Gilbert turned to Relena. "Just answer me with a yes or no, do not say anything further about Mr. Maxwell and the life he chooses to lead."

Relena bit her lip and nodded.

"You planned on exposing Mr. Maxwell as a person of ill repute who had nothing better to do than steal your fiance?"

"Yes."

"You had no intention of harming Mr. Maxwell or Mr. Yuy?"

"No. I just wanted to humiliate him and have Heero come back."

"Were you at any time aware of your friend, Dorothy Catalonia's intent to remove Mr. Maxwell from the equation?"

"No, I wasn't."

"Had you been aware of Dorothy Catalonia's intent to harm Mr. Maxwell, would you have gone along with it?"

"No!"

"Had you been aware, would you have done anything at all to prevent it?"

"I wasn't aware of Dorothy's intentions at all, if I had known I would have tried to talk her out of it."

"Would you have informed the authorities of her intentions?"

"Yes, I would. I never dreamed she would go that far. I never intended for anything further than humiliation and I'm so sorry I didn't know what Dorothy was planning. Maybe if I had, I could have stopped her."

"No further questions, your honor." Gilbert sat down. Relena sniffed politely into her handkerchief.

"Mr. Davies?"

"Thank you, your honor. I have a couple of questions." Davies stood and approached Relena. "Miss. Peacecraft, you say that Mr. Yuy is your fiance, correct?"

"Yes, he is."

"Then can you tell me why he never bought you and engagement ring?"

"He hadn't got around to it." Relena was starting to look a little flustered.

"Isn't it true, Miss. Peacecraft, that you proposed to Mr. Yuy, that it was you who suggested you get married and that Mr. Yuy continuously told you he was not interested in settling down at this point in time."

"Heero was just being shy."

"Miss. Peacecraft, Heero Yuy is _not_ your fiance, he _never_ proposed to you, you were the one that proposed to him and he turned you down. You are not engaged nor ever were. Mr. Yuy was and still is a free man, free to make his own decisions with whom he wishes to see and spend his time with. Not only did you try to force an innocent man into a commitment of marriage, but when that failed you planned to remove the one thing that stood in your way – Mr. Maxwell."

"No! No, I never..."

"Order! Order!" the judge barked out, banging his gavel hard as the court room erupted into chatter.

"No further questions, your honor." Davies sat down.

"Does either party have anything further to say in regards to the charge?"

"I have a written statement from my client in her defense that I would like to present to the court," Gilbert said and stood.

"You may submit the document."

"Thank you, your honor." Gilbert handed over the letter.

"The state has several statements and recorded evidence it would like to submit."

"Present your evidence and statements, Davies."

"Yes, your honor." Davies approached the bench and handed over a file.

"The court will adjourn for an hour whilst I consider all the evidence. The court will reconvene at twelve noon when I will announce my verdict." The gavel slammed down hard on the desk.

"All rise," said the bailiff as the judge departed to his chambers.

Once the judge was gone, the court room emptied out pretty quickly. Duo and Heero found themselves surrounded by their friends, Treize and Charlie amongst them. It didn't take much convincing for Heero and Duo to join their friends at a local cafe and grab some refreshments whilst they had the chance and discuss the events thus far.

All agreed the DA was excellent in his job and that Relena had what was coming to her. The evidence was there, completely stacked against her and Duo had begun to feel a little more confident as the trial had continued.

"They have to find her guilty," Quatre stated. "After a confession like that, there's no way they would let her off."

"I'm pretty sure that once she opened her mouth and went on her little rant about gay people the judge knew she was just as responsible as Dorothy for the attempt on Duo's life. It's nothing but a vendetta against Duo and the gay community," Trowa summed up.

"She's nothing more than a spiteful, selfish, moron," Wufei sniffed.

"I'll bet my job that the judge can see through her," Charlie added to the conversation.

"I'll be happy if he locks her up," Heero muttered.

"I just want her to leave us alone," Duo said and then looked at the eyes upon him. "What?"

"How can you be so calm about it all? The woman tried to kill you, Duo." Wufei couldn't believe his ears.

Duo shrugged. "She wasn't the one that cut my rig, that other bitch was. I do believe that Relena didn't intentionally want to see me physically injured or killed, but that doesn't mean she didn't plant the idea in Dorothy's head. I'll be happy if the judge puts a restraining order on her or something like it."

"I have to say, you're a bigger man that I am, Duo. I'd want her blood," Wufei said.

"Yeah, well. Once all is said and done, I'm still here, she didn't get Heero and the pair of us plan to explore this relationship a lot more and hopefully it will lead to something permanent." Duo blushed as he finished his speech and glanced to Heero. Heero also turned a fetching shade of red but took his partner's hand in his own and squeezed it.

"I hope it does too," Heero whispered softly.

"Awww, that's so cute," Meiran said with a smile.

"Umm, I think we better get back to the court house, the judge should be back in another ten minutes," Quatre said in an attempt to steer the embarrassment away from the couple.

"Yeah, guess we'd better," replied Duo and stood up.

The group made their way from the cafe and back to the court house, stepping back into the court room and taking their seats again. Five minutes later, the bailiff opened the door and walked inside. "All rise," he said loudly.

Judge Marks entered and took his seat, the court room taking theirs once he was seated. He shuffled a few papers around on his desk before looking up to the court room and then specifically at Relena. Gilbert nudged Relena who turned her attention to the judge.

"Miss. Peacecraft, please stand."

Relena stood, along with Gilbert and twisted her hands nervously.

"After studying the statements and evidence supplied for both charges and hearing the arguments from both the defense and the prosecution in relation to the latter charge, I have come to my decision on both charges."

The court room held their breath. Duo reached for Heero's hand and the pair entwined their fingers.

"In the case of Defamation in which you pleaded guilty, I fine you a total of five thousand dollars plus court costs. The five thousand dollars is to be paid to Mr. Maxwell for damages caused by your attempted allegations."

Duo went pale. _Five thousand dollars? Shit! He couldn't believe it._

Relena looked like she was about to burst a blood vessel.

"In the case of the charges of Instigation of attempted murder, I find you guilty as charged. I hereby sentence you to five hundred hours of community service and a further ten thousand dollars in compensation to be paid to Mr. Maxwell for the injuries he received from the attempt on his life. You are also to refrain from contacting or interacting with Mr. Maxwell for a period of twelve months. Failure to comply with any of these orders will result in a prison term of twelve months." The gavel banged down hard. "The case #276549 of the State versus Relena Peacecraft is now closed."

The bailiff had them all stand whilst the judge left the room for a fifteen minute recess. Once the judge had gone the court room erupted again into chatter. The bailiff approached Gilbert and spoke with him in regards to the fines and orders imposed on his client, escorting the pair from the court room and into the back of the court house where all the paperwork would be finalized. Back inside the court room Duo sat in dazed shock as his friends gathered around him to congratulate him and each offer their own thoughts on Relena's punishment. All agreed it was a fitting punishment and hoped that Relena had learnt her lesson.

"I don't think she will do anything like that ever again," Heero grinned as he gave his boyfriend a hug.

"Shit! I don't believe it, Heero. Fifteen thousand dollars! _Fifteen_ thousand. I can start to buy some decent mares for the stud," Duo said, his mind still coming to terms with the result.

"You deserve it, Duo," Heero smiled.

"I think it's quite ironic in a way. The very thing she set out to destroy, namely you and Heero being together and not being able to achieve your dream of breeding cow ponies and now she's actually going to be contributing to the cause and has to leave you alone as well. That's what I call justice," Wufei smirked.

"I think we should all go out and celebrate afterwards," Trowa said with a grin.

"I hope they have her picking up the rubbish from the road sides, or cleaning out the toilets," Quatre muttered.

"Quatre? That's not at all like you," Duo said with a hand over his heart.

"She belongs with the trash after what she's done," Quatre huffed, "and I make no apology for thinking that either."

Everyone couldn't help but laugh at the normally gentle blonde's disgust.

"I agree with Trowa, we should go out and celebrate later," Treize said.

"I'll wait until after Dorothy's case is heard before I think about celebrating," Duo stated.

"Of course. It will be a double celebration," Charlie couldn't help but say.

"I like your positive thinking," Duo snickered.

The officers and the DA were also thanked for their part in having Relena found guilty, all three waving away the praise and thanks, saying it was all part of their job.

The fifteen minutes passed rapidly and soon the bailiff was back. The court room quieted as Albroh, Dorothy's lawyer entered the court room. A couple of minutes after, Dorothy entered, flanked by two hospital orderlies a policeman and a doctor. Whilst the woman wasn't in a straight jacket, much to Heero's surprise and dismay, she was wearing a type of handcuff. Taking her seat, Dorothy turned to where Heero and Duo were sitting and gave them both a spiteful glare.

Heero resisted the urge to physically wipe the glare off Dorothy's face and retaliated with a glare of his own. Duo felt like poking his tongue out, but opted to ignore the woman instead.

"All rise."

Judge Marks stepped back into the court room and took his place once more behind the desk. Everyone else sat and waited for the next case charges to be read out.

"Case # 276550. The State versus Miss. Dorothy Catalonia. The charges against the defendant are: Defamation. Tampering with private property with the intent to harm or kill. Attempted murder."

A ripple of a murmur passed through the court room. Obviously the locals didn't get much in the way of entertainment out here.

"Who are the representatives in this case?"

"David Albroh, your honor, representing the defendant, Miss. Catalonia."

"Henry Davies, representing the prosecution for the State, your honor."

"Mr Albroh, in the charge of Defamation, how does your client plead?"

"Guilty, your honor."

An eyebrow shot up into Hero's hair line. He hadn't expected that. Duo looked equally as stunned.

"In the case of Tampering with private property, how does your client plead?"

"Not guilty, your honor."

"In the case of Attempted murder, how does your client plead?"

"Not guilty, your honor."

Aside from the judge looking a little stunned by the pleas of not guilty, Duo and the rest of his friends wore looks of disbelief on their faces.

"Mr. Albroh. I did hear you correctly, did I not? Your client is pleading not guilty?"

"Ah, yes, your honor."

"Despite a statement from your client that clearly has her admitting to the crime of cutting the rig with the intent of having the cowboy to whom the rig belonged unaware that his rig had been tampered with and as a result, being seriously injured?"

"Your honor, my client enters a plea of not guilty due to mental instability."

"I see." Judge Marks frowned. "This case is adjourned to my private chambers. Only the defense, prosecution and the defendant's attendants are to be present." The gavel banged down hard.

"All rise."

The judge left the court room, Davies and the two police officers followed a moment later. Albroh spoke briefly to the doctor and orderlies before they escorted Dorothy from the room.

"What now?" asked Duo as he watched the groups leave the court room. He wasn't all that clued up on court procedures so was unsure what was going on.

Treize answered the question for him. "Given Dorothy's plea of mental instability, the judge is pretty much having the case heard as a closed trial. That means only those immediately involved are allowed to be present."

"But I'm involved, it was my life she tried to end," stated Duo.

"I know, and should the judge require you to provide further verbal evidence he will summons you," replied Treize.

"Will we get to hear the outcome?"

"Yes. Once the judge has listened to the evidence from both sides, read any and all statements pertaining to the case, which includes the psychiatric report and heard from the doctor, he will then deliberate his findings. When he has come to a conclusion, he will reconvene the court and we will all hear the verdict."

"Thanks, Treize. For a moment there I thought she was going to get off when the judge said to leave." Duo looked a bit happier.

"Mental instability," snorted Quatre. "That woman has always been nuts."

"I have to agree with you there, Quatre," Heero stated. "I didn't have a great deal to do with Dorothy, usually if she came around to visit Relena I'd take off with Wing. She gave me the creeps."

"I can't believe she would stoop so low as to cut your rig. Revenge is one thing, attempted murder is another," Wufei said to Duo.

Duo shrugged. "I guess that's what best friends are for, to do your dirty work for you."

Meiran, who had been listening in to the conversation spoke up. "You say this woman is best friends with the other one? I do apologize, Duo if I'm sticking my nose in where it isn't wanted, but Wufei has filled me in a bit on what happened to you."

"It's okay, Meiran, it's no big secret. I don't know how much Wufei has told you, but in a nutshell, Heero and Relena were together, Relena wanted to get married but Heero wasn't ready to settle down just yet. We kinda met up at a rodeo a while back now and got to know each other. The more we learned, the more we liked each other and the less Heero felt he was attracted to Relena. Heero decided he wanted to try a relationship with me, but Relena, in her bigoted way, decided two men together is an abomination. She accused me of stealing Heero away with my wicked ways and she wanted Heero back and me out of the equation. Dorothy is the one who cut my rig and caused my accident," Duo recited.

"You know, I could be wrong, but from what you've told me, what Wufei has told me and what I've witnessed with my own eyes, I'd say that woman, Dorothy, has a crush on that other woman, Relena."

Meiran's words were greeted with total silence.

"Well shit," Duo huffed.

"How do you come to that conclusion?" Wufei asked. "You've never met either of them."

Meiran smiled. "When I had my accident four years ago, I spent some time speaking with the psychiatrists in the hospital whilst I was recovering. It's very boring in a hospital and although the psychiatrists were treating me for my depression, I developed an interest in psychology. I spent a lot of my time reading up on it, studying it and learning a lot about how the human mind works. Seeing how Dorothy reacted to seeing Heero and Duo together, coupled with the charges and what I know of what happened, I'd say that woman is completely besotted with the other one, to the point where she would do anything to see her friend happy."

Heero ran a hand through his bangs. "Actually, that all does make some sense. If I think back to when Dorothy and Relena would get together, there wasn't anything Dorothy wouldn't do for Relena." He shuddered.

"If you ask me, she's one sick puppy. To think she tried to kill Duo just to get him out of the way and have Heero return to Relena..." Quatre looked ill.

"She's a hypocrite. All her ranting on about Duo and Heero being together and how sinful and evil it is, when all this time she's in love with Relena. I hope they lock her up and throw away the key," Trowa stated quietly.

"Meiran, you're pretty smart to figure all that out. I'm impressed. Wufei, I'd hang onto her, she's a real keeper," Duo said with a grin.

Meiran blushed but looked pleased with the praise. Wufei didn't bother to answer, he just wrapped an arm around the woman's waist.

"Well, nuts or not, looks like we are about to see what the judge thought and has decided," said Treize and nodded to the corner of the room where Albroh, Dorothy and the rest of the 'private' gathering were returning.

Heero glanced at the clock and was surprised to see two hours had passed since the judge had left the court room for his private hearing.

"All rise."

Everyone fell silent and stood as Judge Marks reentered the court room and took his seat. Duo and Heero were both sneaking looks at Dorothy to see if they could get any indication of what had transpired from the woman's face, but she was careful to keep her expressions to herself.

"In the case #276550; the State versus Dorothy Catalonia, on the charge of Defamation to which the defendant pleaded guilty, I fine you a total of two thousand dollars to be paid to Mr. Maxwell for the humiliation he has endured due to your actions."

Duo gave a soft gasp.

The judge continued on. "In relation to the charge of tampering with private property, I find the defendant, guilty. In relation to the charge of attempted murder, I find the defendant, guilty."

The court room burst into excited chatter, Heero grabbed Duo's hand and squeezed it tightly. Duo looked dazed. Dorothy's face clouded with anger, but before she could say anything, Albroh whispered in her ear and the doctor gave her a cold look.

"Order! Order!" Judge Marks bellowed and slammed his gavel down hard.

The court room quickly fell silent.

"After reading the psychiatric report and speaking with the doctor currently treating Miss. Catalonia, I am prepared to accept the diagnosis. Whilst the defendant did commit the crimes with the intent of removing Mr. Maxwell, she was not in a stable state of mind. Therefore, I sentence Miss. Catalonia to fifteen years incarceration with a non parole period of ten years. The sentence is to be served in the local psychiatric hospital within the Department of Corrections. If and when Miss. Catalonia is deemed well enough, the remainder of her sentence will be served at a correctional facility to be decided upon at that time. Miss. Catalonia is also responsible for all court costs and payment of all Mr. Maxwell's medical bills; and a payment of a further twenty thousand dollars for his pain, suffering and loss of income due to his injuries. This case is now closed."

~oOo~

tbc...

AN: I am not all that clued up on the actual legal system and have based the trials of Relena and Dorothy on how the justice system operates here in West Australia where I live. My apologies for any inconsistencies.


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, it belongs to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow the guys from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. I don't own the song 'Rodeo' either. It belongs to Garth Brooks and as such all rights remain his. This fic is based loosely on the lyrics. Written for pleasure not profit.

Pairing: 2x1x2, past 1xR (sorry!) 3x4

Rating: NC 17

Warnings: Angst, fluff, sap, yaoi, Lemons, Lime, AU

Summary: Heero is a rodeo rider, the best on the circuit and looks set to remain there until an up and coming young cowboy appears on the scene.

AN: This fic is based loosely on the lyrics of 'Rodeo' by Garth Brooks - although it is not a song fic.

Dedication: To my lovely beta; Sakura for giving me the plot bunny and for all her hard work in editing my stuff. (No easy feat!) Thanks hun! You're the best!

"Cowboy"

October 2010 ShenLong

Chapter 30

_[It'll drive a cowboy crazy  
It'll drive the man insane  
And he'll sell off everything he owns  
Just to pay to play the game_

_Rodeo – Garth Brooks] _

With the judge's final words and bang of the gavel, the court room residents could barely contain themselves. Duo had gone very pale, Heero was looking stunned whilst the rest of their group seemed to be lost for words.

"No! You can't do that to me! I won't pay one cent to that pansy assed fairy!" roared Dorothy. "That bastard deserved everything he got, stealing Miss Relena's boyfriend from her. He should be strung up by the balls, he should be facing the courts, not me! He should have _died!_" Dorothy screamed.

Albroh stood in shock, the orderlies immediately diving forward to restrain and secure Dorothy who had lunged out of her seat and did her best to get to where Heero and Duo sat. The doctor grabbed for her black bag whilst the orderlies, assisted by the police officers managed to get Dorothy back into her seat.

"You're an asshole, Heero. You could have had it all but you threw it all away to be with that cock sucking faggot. You treated Relena like shit but she couldn't see it. You don't deserve her, you don't deserve anything. I hope you're happy now you've destroyed her heart. You're scum, Heero, you and that sleazy pansy. I hope you rot in hell I hope-" the rest of Dorothy's tirade was cut off as she slumped in the orderlies' arms.

The doctor had managed to locate a sedative in her bag and had injected Dorothy with it. So caught up in her hatred and scathing attack on Heero and Duo, Dorothy hadn't even felt the prick of the needle.

Needless to say, the entire court room exploded into an uproar and it took several minutes of gavel banging and yelling for order before the people quieted.

"My judgment still stands," said Marks with an air of finality. Turning to the defense, he spoke again. "I suggest that the defendant is removed back to the hospital immediately. Mr. Albroh, once your client has been removed, please make an appointment to speak with the bailiff to arrange for payment and the signing of the paperwork."

"Yes, your honor."

"All rise."

Working purely on auto pilot, Duo, Heero and the others all stood along with the rest of the court room as the judge left. Dorothy's outburst had left them all feeling a little shell shocked. The orderlies, with the assistance of the police, carried the unconscious Dorothy from the court room and out to the vehicle that would see her safely back in the psychiatric hospital where she would await transportation to the Department of Corrections facility for the mentally unstable. Albroh followed behind them, speaking with the bailiff on his way out.

As Dorothy and her 'keepers' left, Quatre turned to look at his friends and immediately went on alert. "Trowa, Wufei, give me a hand will you? We need to get these two outside and into the fresh air," he said with the concern evident in his tone. Both Heero and Duo were pale, Quatre noting the signs of shock and offering the best solution.

With Wufei and Trowa's assistance, the pair were guided from the court house and into the afternoon sun. Quatre found a bench in the gardens surrounding the court house and led them to it. Treize and Charlie joined them after a few minutes, the pair having stopped to speak with the DA and officers Barnes and French.

"Duo? Are you okay?" Quatre asked, keeping his tone soft. Crouched in front of his friend, Quatre was worried.

Duo blinked a couple of times and then registered Quatre's face and words. "Uh, yeah, I think so," he replied. Dry washing his face, he shook his head. "I can't believe she still thinks that way," he sighed. "I don't believe she turned on Heero like that. Those words, so hateful..."

"With friends like her, who needs enemies?" Wufei muttered.

"After that little tirade, I'd be surprised if she's ever released," Trowa growled.

"I always thought she was a little on the weird side, now I know for sure she is," Heero stated as his mind began to function once more. "I'm glad she's locked away where she can't do any more damage to anyone, especially Duo." Heero slid along the bench a touch until he was close beside his lover and placed an arm around the long haired cowboy's shoulders. "I'm so sorry, Duo."

"For what?" Duo replied as he leaned into Heero's side, the warmth of Heero's body helping to settle his nerves.

"It's my fault she tried to hurt you. I can't believe she wanted you dead: still does." Heero's voice hitched a little.

"Yeah, well, I'm pretty hard to kill, Heero," Duo replied in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"I'm grateful for that," Heero whispered and brought his mouth closer to Duo's ear. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Aw, Heero," Duo sniffed and buried his head against Heero's shoulder. The entire episode had left him more than a little shaken and he was in need of some comfort right now.

Wrapping his boyfriend up in his arms, Heero pressed feather kisses to the top of Duo's head. Their friends melted into the background to give them a little privacy and keep an eye out so they weren't disturbed.

Duo's arms found their way around Heero and cuddled close. "Just hold me?" he begged.

"Of course," Heero replied and pulled his lover tighter against his body. One hand began to stroke up and down Duo's back whilst Heero whispered nonsense into Duo's ear. It had the desired effect, calming Duo and settling his frayed nerves.

Seeing the couple settling down, Quatre and the others approached again.

Treize cleared his throat and gave the pair a moment to compose themselves. Still holding onto each other, the pair looked up expectantly at Treize. "I hope you don't mind, but I spoke with the DA and the police officers to find out what will happen now in regards to the compensation."

"Shit! I'd forgotten about that," Duo said. "Thanks, Treize. What did they say?"

"Arrangements for the payment of all your medical bills will go through the State Attorney's office. They will contact the hospital and your health insurer to obtain copies of all your medical expenses thus far and determine what has been paid and what remains to be paid. The health insurer will be reimbursed for all payments so far and any payments you've had to make yourself will also be reimbursed. As for the payments to yourself from both women, the office will arrange for collection of the monies and once they have it they will contact you and pay the monies into your nominated bank account. You will need to speak with the bailiff, the DA and the two lawyers before you leave to arrange those details."

"You'll be able to get a head start on your breeding program now Duo," Quatre stated with a smile.

"I'm still having trouble believing it all," Duo sighed.

"You'd better start believing it. There's the fifteen thousand from Relena and a further twenty-two thousand from Dorothy. That makes a total of thirty-seven thousand by my reckoning," Quatre said with a smug smile.

"Fuck! I think I'm gonna pass out," Duo muttered. Heero's arms tightened their hold just in case.

"If you're up to it, I'd suggest we go in and speak with the bailiff now and make the arrangements, then we can go out and celebrate," Heero murmured.

"Yeah, good idea. The sooner I can get away from here the better I'm gonna feel," Duo replied.

Still a touch shaky, Duo stood up and with his friends surrounding him, reentered the court house.

# # #

Once the formalities had been sorted out, Duo was free to leave the court house. He rejoined his friends and decided to go with Trowa's earlier suggestion of celebrating the victory. Treize and Charlie had left them to it, needing to return to their own lives. Treize had to report back to the rodeo board on the court's findings and learn what the board wished to do in relation to the incident. Charlie had the up coming final rodeo to begin preparations for. Bidding the others farewell and promising to let Duo and Heero know what the rodeo board's decision was when they had met and discussed matters, Treize and Charlie left. The other six went to check out the local area, finding a cafe and enjoying a hot meal accompanied by a few drinks to celebrate the victory and Duo's new found wealth. The main topic of discussion had been the trial of both women to start with and then switched to Duo and the mares he would purchase with the funds he was due to gain.

Quatre had suggested he try the sales as quite often good quality horses could be found amongst the average stock that was normally present at sales. Meiran suggested he might contact a few other studs to see what they had in the way of stock for sale.

With that thought, Duo's ears perked up. "Do many of the studs sell off quality stock? I thought most would keep their top stock for their own breeding programs."

"That's true to a point, Duo. Most studs start out with a small band of quality mares and a couple of good studs. As they begin to produce, they take stock of what they have and sell off those that aren't up to the standards they want for breeding stock. Once a stud is established though, they do replace some of their top mares with younger stuff, or purchase new mares to infuse a different blood line in. They need to turn over breeding stock every few years otherwise their stock would become inbred."

"That does make a whole lot of sense," Duo stated. "How come you know so much about breeding?"

Meiran's cheeks colored a touch. "Ah. My father has his own ranch and breeds a lot of cow ponies. I was born and raised on the stud farm so you tend to pick things up."

"Didn't Wufei say you were into trick riding? If your father bred cow ponies I'm surprised you didn't go in for the ladies' events at the rodeos," Duo asked, his curiosity piqued.

"I did think about it when I was younger, but all the cowgirls seemed to be doing it and I wanted to do something different," Meiran replied. "I saw a show on the television about trick riding and it caught my interest. I decided to give it a try."

"She's very good at it too," Wufei stated proudly and rested his arm about Meiran's shoulders.

"I wasn't always," Meiran said with a blush.

"How long have you been doing it?" Heero asked.

"I started about eight years ago, but then I had my accident which took me a year to recuperate from. I've been back in the sport for the past three years now." Meiran's face clouded a touch and her eyes turned sad.

"Look, I don't mean to pry or bring up bad memories for you, and I quite understand if you don't want to answer. But what happened?" Duo asked in a soft voice.

Wufei looked eager to know too. He'd only met the woman a couple of weeks ago and asked her out. He'd been overjoyed when she'd accepted and the pair had spent the past couple of weeks getting to know each other and developing a deep bond. But there was still so much to learn and Meiran's accident was one of those things. Wufei knew something had happened, something that had affected Meiran deeply and he couldn't help the niggling feeling that it wasn't all just her accident. Seeing how the woman had appeared reluctant to talk much about what had happened to her several years ago, Wufei hadn't pushed the issue. Now that Duo had brought it up, he was keen to know as much as he could about the woman that was fast taking over his life and heart.

"It's okay, Duo. I don't mind telling you about it, although it does bring up some not too nice memories. But who knows, maybe talking about it might help."

Wufei pressed a kiss to the woman's cheek. "If you really don't want to, no one will force you to."

Meiran smiled at him and kissed his lips. "You're so sweet." Turning her attention back to the table and her new found friends, she took a sip of her tea and began to talk.

"My father breeds cow ponies as I've told you, I used to help him out working a lot of the stock before they were sold on. As I grew interested in the trick riding side of things I began to try some of the tricks out on the horses I was riding at the time. To be successful though, you need a certain type of horse, one that isn't going to be fazed by their rider doing crazy things on their backs. Dad said I could pick out a horse for myself from the latest crop he was breaking in for sale. There were about twenty youngsters been brought in and all were in various stages of being broken to saddle. I tried a few out but none were suitable for different and various reasons. Then I found one."

Meiran paused in her tale to wet her drying throat. Taking another breath, she continued. "He was quite stunning to look at, completely black, compact and intelligent. He did have a slight problem though; he was cold backed. I learnt this after riding him a few times. I'd saddle him up, take him out to the work arena and get on. He'd hunch up a bit but after a few strides he'd be a little easier, although his back was still very stiff. The problem arose when I'd ask him to jog or lope, then he'd go into a bucking fit. It used to last for a few minutes or so before he'd settle down and work well for me.

"This happened every time I saddled him up and went to ride. At first I thought it might have been something to do with the gear; maybe the saddle was pinching him, or the girth? I tried several different saddles on him, different girths and even several different saddle blankets, but it didn't make any difference, he'd still be all hunched up and buck like crazy. Even when I had the special saddle I use for the trick riding on him he would still buck and crow hop. I wondered if his back may have been out, or maybe a sore spot there. I went over his hide with a fine toothed comb, but couldn't find any sore spots, wounds or the like anywhere on him. Eventually I had the chiropractor come out and check him over. There wasn't anything wrong with his head, neck or spine that the chiropractor could find and he asked me to saddle him up as I normally would so he could see for himself what Raven – that was the horse's name - was doing. I obliged and Raven went into his usual bucking fit once I asked him to jog."

Duo let out a whistle. "Sounds like you had your hands full."

"Yeah, I did, but he was a magnificent horse and I wasn't about to give up on him," Meiran replied.

Duo couldn't help but note the use of the word 'was'. _Past tense. I wonder what happened? _he thought.

"The chiropractor had a theory that Raven could be cold backed." Meiran looked at the group and noted a couple of faces giving her a blank look back. "Cold backed basically means that the muscles of the back are very stiff and when you place the saddle on the horse and do the cinch up it can cause discomfort, hence the horse bucks or crow hops until the back has loosened up and softened."

"Ah, I see," replied Quatre.

"The chiropractor suggested I try saddling Raven up and then either lunge him for a few minutes or walk him around to give his back a chance to adjust and loosen up. I tried the suggestion out and it worked. Raven was quite happy to have me in the saddle and never bucked once. Once I knew what the problem was, I made sure to walk him around for a good five to ten minutes after saddling up before getting on in the future. Once the problem was identified and I'd put those steps into place, he proceeded in leaps and bounds with his education. He was coming along so well, we'd tried out for a trick riding troupe and been accepted, and then..." Meiran stopped, tears welling in her eyes as her memories flooded back.

"So what happened?" Duo encouraged gently.

"We were practicing at home one afternoon, there was a new trick we were trying to perfect, a pretty dangerous one if you weren't careful. I had my left foot hooked through the strap on the top of the saddle pad and needed to lay my body down the left side of Raven so my head, arms and torso were pretty much free hanging. Raven was moving at a slow, steady lope in the round yard and seemed quite happy with what I was doing, then it all fell apart." Meiran paused for a moment to regain her composure.

"I don't remember much, one minute I was hanging down the side of Raven, the next I was in an ambulance and on my way to hospital. Dad said Raven went ballistic, suddenly started to leap into the air and kick out. The jarring and jolting, not to mention the kicks were something I couldn't deal with being in the position I was. One of his hind hooves connected with my head and knocked me out. Dad saw it happening and came across to help me but all he could do was watch. From what I've been told, the kick knocked me out which was probably a good thing as with Raven still bucking I was caught up between his legs and took a pretty good beating until my foot slipped out of the foot hold and I fell to the arena surface."

"I suffered concussion, a fractured skull, broken ankle, broken arm and wrist and had several cuts and bruises as well. I was in hospital for three months, rehab for another three and then home to recover after that. That's when I did a lot of reading up on psychology. I fell into depression and the psychiatrist was treating me for it," she informed, confirming her words from earlier when speaking about Dorothy and Relena.

"Shit! You certainly did get put through the grinder," Duo muttered. "Makes my accident look like a walk in the park."

"Why did Raven do that?" asked Trowa. "From what I know of horses, they don't do something like that without a good reason."

"I'm not completely sure," Meiran replied. "I think he may have been stung by a bee. From what I can remember of that day, I'd fetched the gear from the barn and placed it on the corral fence whilst I went to get Raven. There was a swarm of bees around and they were hovering around the barn and corral for a bit before they moved on and set up a hive in a nearby hollow tree. I think a bee may have been on the blanket or somewhere like it and once Raven and I were moving about, it must have gotten squashed or something and stung Raven in retaliation."

"Sounds logical to me," said Heero. "I've seen it happen before."

"Did anyone check Raven? See if they could find a bee sting on him?" asked Duo.

Meiran shook her head. "All I know is when dad got back to the ranch after I'd been admitted to the hospital, he deemed Raven to be wild and ordered the horse to be removed. One of the ranch hands, Hal, told me dad wanted Raven shot, said he was dangerous, but Hal managed to persuade dad not to shoot him. Hal knew how much I loved that horse and whilst he didn't know what had happened to spark the incident, he couldn't stand by and let Raven die. He managed to talk dad into selling him instead. Once I found out, I was really upset. I suppose I acted a little childish in a way. I ranted and raved, called my father everything I could think of for selling my horse without my consent, but it didn't change anything, it couldn't as Raven was already gone. That's when I sank into my depression."

Pausing for a moment, Meiran wiped away a stray tear. "I could never forgive my father for selling Raven. I tried to find out who dad had sold him to, but he wouldn't tell me. I asked Hal if he knew, but all he could tell me was Raven had gone to the next sale. My father did eventually confirm that Raven had been sent to the sale and been sold, but he couldn't remember who had bought him."

"That's so sad. Did you look for him?" asked Quatre.

"Yes, I did. I searched all the local studs, wrote to many more as well, I even spoke to the people that run the sales to try to find out who had bought him, but they weren't allowed to give out that information, something about privacy laws. Raven was a registered Mustang, but dad didn't let his papers go with him so I didn't even have that avenue to pursue to try and find him." Meiran sighed. "It's been a little over three and a half years since Raven was sold and whilst I still keep an eye out just in case I may spot him, I don't hold much hope. With his cold back and all I'd say he'd be shunted from person to person if they didn't know what his problem was. He could be pet meat by now for all I know." Meiran's voice began to hitch and Wufei pulled her closer to him.

"I'm sorry, Meiran. That was pretty unfair for your father to do that to you." Quatre was genuinely sympathetic to the woman.

"I just wish I knew what had happened to him, if he's dead or not; and if he is still alive, is he happy, being treated right? I guess I'll never know."

"Maybe sometimes it would be better not to know," Duo said quietly.

"I guess, but I'd just like to have some form of closure," Meiran replied.

"Hey, I thought this was supposed to be a celebration," Trowa said as he attempted to bring them all from the gloomy mood that had clouded over.

"It is," said Wufei and flagged down the waitress.

With another round of drinks – non alcoholic as most of them were driving - the six toasted Duo, his victory and the future.

# # #

It was almost dark by the time the pair arrived back at Heero's ranch. Duo had dozed a little on the drive home, the day's events having worn him out emotionally. The pickup's headlights shone through the encroaching darkness as Heero drove up the drive that would take them to the back of the ranch house. Once there, he cut the engine, the sounds of the cicadas instantly starting up again. Wing gave a loud neigh from his place in the corral. His master was late with his dinner and Wing was hungry!

"Duo? Wake up, Duo," Heero gently coaxed.

"Uh, where am I?" Duo mumbled as his eyes began to blink open, his brain taking considerably longer to register anything.

"We're back at my ranch," Heero said softly. "You dozed off."

"Oh. Sorry about that," Duo apologized and stretched his cramped muscles. A wide yawn followed before Duo scrubbed at his eyes and finally began to comprehend what was going on.

Wing neighed again, this time a bit louder.

"I think someone is hungry," Duo chuckled.

"Yeah, I think he is, but I can't blame him, it is an hour after the time he's usually fed."

"Then you'd better bring him in and feed him otherwise he's gonna keep that up all night."

Heero stole a quick kiss and climbed out of the pickup. Duo also got out and followed his boyfriend to the barn. Leaning against the stable door, Duo watched as Heero brought Wing's feed out of the feed shed and put it in the feed bin, mixing it up. Outside, Wing was pacing up and down the corral, giving little snorts from time to time. With the feed now in the bin, Heero went to fetch his horse, Wing almost knocking him flat in his desire to get to his dinner.

"Steady on," Heero protested as Wing tried to pull him along. The paint slowed a touch but kept his eyes on his stall inside the barn.

Once inside, Wing was placed in his stall and allowed to eat his belated dinner. Duo gave Heero a hand to change the paint's rug before they turned out the lights and made their way to the house. Neither man was all that hungry, both still quite full from their belated lunch earlier.

"Maybe we should have an early night?" Heero suggested.

Still feeling emotionally drained, Duo agreed.

With Duo being the guest, Heero let the long haired cowboy have first dibs on the bathroom. Once Duo was done, Heero took his own shower and joined Duo in his bed.

Snuggling up to Duo, Heero feathered kisses along Duo's jaw.

"I'm glad that's all over," Duo sighed.

"Same here," Heero replied. "Maybe now we can get back to normal."

Duo snickered. "That's one thing my life isn't, Heero; normal."

"Yeah. I kinda figured that with you, life is always going to be full of surprises. But I'll let you into a secret. I love surprises."

"Thanks for all your support, Heero. It means a lot to me."

"It's my pleasure, Duo. I, I..." Heero swallowed the lump in his throat. "I care a lot for you, Duo. I don't know if it could be called love, but I'd really like to find out. Now that this is all over, maybe we can start to see each other a lot more."

"I'd really like that, Heero."

Pulling Duo deeper into his embrace, they shared a few kisses before drifting off to sleep.

~oOo~

tbc...


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, it belongs to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow the guys from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. I don't own the song 'Rodeo' either. It belongs to Garth Brooks and as such all rights remain his. This fic is based loosely on the lyrics. Written for pleasure not profit.

Pairing: 2x1x2, past 1xR (sorry!) 3x4

Rating: NC 17

Warnings: Angst, fluff, sap, yaoi, Lemons, Lime, AU

Summary: Heero is a rodeo rider, the best on the circuit and looks set to remain there until an up and coming young cowboy appears on the scene.

AN: This fic is based loosely on the lyrics of 'Rodeo' by Garth Brooks - although it is not a song fic.

Dedication: To my lovely beta; Sakura for giving me the plot bunny and for all her hard work in editing my stuff. (No easy feat!) Thanks hun! You're the best!

"Cowboy"

October 2010 ShenLong

Chapter 31

_[And a broken home and some broken bones  
Is all he'll have to show,  
For all the years that he spent chasin'  
This dream they call Rodeo_

_Rodeo – Garth Brooks] _

The morning after the trial was cool and overcast, rain a very real threat. Both men slept late, the previous day's events having taken their toll and the lie-in didn't do either of them any harm. Heero made his way out to the barn to feed Wing who showed his displeasure at having had not only his dinner late the previous evening, but now his breakfast way past his usual time by pushing Heero out of the way to get to his food. When Heero scolded him and gave him a shove back, Wing turned and nipped Heero on the arm. That little stunt earned the paint a hard smack on the muzzle and threat of not getting his breakfast at all.

Lowering his head, Wing pushed his muzzle against Heero's chest and gave a couple of low wuffles by way of apology. Heero couldn't stay angry at his horse and with a sigh, petted the stallion, although his did remind the horse to watch his manners in future. Wing blew softly through his nostrils and with a smug feeling, went back to eating his food.

By the time Heero got back into the house, Duo had breakfast almost ready and the pair sat to eat at the kitchen table.

"What time are you planning on leaving?" asked Heero.

"I thought I'd head off early afternoon," Duo replied. "That way I should be home just before dusk to bring Scythe in and feed him."

"You're more than welcome to stay another night or ten," Heero stated with a grin.

Duo chuckled. "I know I am, Heero, but you know what it's like, there's animals to be fed and tended to."

"Yeah." Heero knew alright. "Duo? Now that this is all over, can we... I'd like to, if that's okay with you, try maybe, ummm, dating?"

A warm smile lit up Duo's face. "I'd like that, Heero. I really miss you when we're apart."

"I just wished we lived closer to each other," sighed Heero.

"Look, how about we meet up in Stinnett again, maybe catch a movie or dinner or something?"

"That would be good. When?"

"What are you up to next Wednesday?"

Heero glanced across at the calendar that hung on the wall. "Nothing that I can see."

"Then how about we meet up on Wednesday? I'll check the papers when I get home and call you to let you know if there's anything good on at the movies. We can go watch a movie and then have dinner, or if there's nothing good showing we can still meet up and just have dinner, or lunch if you prefer?"

"Sounds fine to me. I'll wait until you call and then we can make the final arrangements from there." Heero finished eating his breakfast and took his plate to the sink to start washing up. Duo followed him a minute later.

Pressing himself to Heero's back, Duo wrapped his arms around the other cowboy and pulled him against his chest. He feathered kisses along Heero's neck. "I'm gonna start looking for some decent mares once I'm home. If I find anything that seems good enough, would you mind coming to take a look with me, sort of a second opinion?"

"Of course I'd come with you, but I don't know if my opinion would be worth anything." Heero moaned and tilted his head to give Duo better access to his skin.

"I'd appreciate your input. You did say you and your dad bred some cow ponies for a while there so you would have an eye for a good horse."

"Just let me know when you want me to come with you and I'll be there," Heero sighed. "Mmmm... that feels nice."

Turning Heero around in his arms, Duo proceeded to kiss his boyfriend thoroughly.

# # #

Duo had returned to his own ranch and life seemed to settle back into a routine for the two cowboys. Heero continued to tend his cattle whilst Duo began his search for the mares he wanted to start his stud off properly. They called each other every day, sometimes twice and the longer they were apart, the more Heero missed his boyfriend.

Each day when he took Wing out for a ride to check the cattle, Heero did a lot of thinking. He missed Duo so much it physically hurt. Heero had never felt this way or this strongly about anyone in his life before. He'd thought he'd loved Relena, but the feelings he experienced with her paled in comparison to what he was feeling for the violet eyed creature that had so bewitched him.

The more he thought the more he knew he couldn't stand to be apart from his boyfriend. It wasn't enough to talk on the phone each day, or meet when they could; he wanted more than a couple of dates a week. He wanted to be with Duo as much as possible. He knew he was acting like a love sick teenager, but he couldn't help himself. His entire world seemed to revolve around his new found, long haired love.

Yes, _love_, Heero realized with a start.

He knew he'd felt something deep for the other cowboy, but had been hesitant to call it love. Now, when he took a step back and looked at his situation, compared it to the few relationships he'd been involved in in his past, he knew instinctively that this was different.

What he shared with Duo went deeper than physical attraction.

Duo made him laugh, cry, made him happy and content. Duo lit his world up with that smile, made him shiver when he gazed shyly through his bangs, made him feel alive with his touch, set his heart racing with his kisses and ignited a fire deep within his soul with his gentle caress.

When Duo wasn't around it was like half of him was missing and he knew he couldn't continue to live this way.

Heero let his mind wander where it would, knowing there was a solution, but needing to work it all out in his head before he took it a step further. The rides on Wing became his time to think, to sort out what he wanted to do and work out all the aspects to achieve his goal.

Sitting at home one evening, he pulled out all the records for the ranch and went through them. He compared the prices he'd been getting for his cattle to what he'd gotten in the past. He sat with pen and paper, studied all the figures, his incoming and outgoing, what he owed and to whom.

Slowly but surely he worked his way through every aspect and came up with what he really wanted to do. Satisfied it would work, he took his paperwork and thoughts to his bank manager and their financial advisor and discussed it with them. The result was positive, the bank manager and financial expert agreed with Heero's figures and advised Heero to let them know if he decided to proceed. Now all he needed to do was to talk to Duo and see what his boyfriend thought. And more to the point; would Duo agree?

Speaking on the phone that evening, Heero requested that they meet up for lunch as soon as possible. He wanted to sound Duo out before the final rodeo; and that was just over a week away. Duo knew from the tone of Heero's voice that this was something serious and despite being a little worried, his curiosity was piqued and he agreed to meet for lunch the following day at 'Illusions'.

#

Sitting inside the cool interior of the bar, Heero twisted his hands nervously in his lap as he awaited Duo's presence. The glass of beer sat untouched in front of him, the moisture running down the outside as the liquid slowly warmed.

"Hey, sorry I'm a little late," Duo apologized as he slid into the booth opposite Heero and tried to gauge Heero's mood.

Heero smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes; although his eyes did warm a touch as he took in his partner. Duo was dressed in his usual black, skin tight jeans, black shirt and black cowboy hat on his head. "It's fine, Duo. I haven't been waiting long," he replied.

"Good." Duo reached across and took Heero's hand in his own. "Missed you," he said softly.

"I've missed you too, Duo."

"You wanna eat first or talk first?" asked Duo.

"Let's order and I can start to explain things as we eat," Heero returned.

The butterflies that had been present in his stomach before, now started to flutter madly. "Fine with me." Duo could tell there was something a little off with Heero and he sincerely hoped it wasn't what his mind had been thinking – that Heero wanted to break up with him.

They ordered their food and sipped on their beers whilst waiting for their food to arrive.

"How is the hunt for the mares coming along?" Heero asked in an attempt to make small talk.

"Not too bad. I did what Meiran suggested and called a few studs up in the local area. A couple of them have got some mares and young stock for sale and I'm gonna take a ride out to see them a couple of days before the final rodeo."

"I hope they're what you're looking for."

"Me too."

The food arrived and both men began to eat. Duo wasn't feeling particularly hungry, his worry over what Heero wanted to talk to him about having robbed him of his appetite. Heero was also finding it difficult to swallow his food, his appetite waning with the thought of what Duo would say in regards to his proposal.

Having eaten about half the food and pushed the remainder around their plates, Heero thought he'd better get his mouth working before they both starved to death.

"Duo?"

Violet eyes instantly raised to meet with Heero's.

"I need to talk to you about something that's been bugging me for the past few days."

Duo set his silverware down and gave Heero his undivided attention. Seeing the serious look on Heero's face and the way his partner avoided his eyes, Duo could only assume this wasn't going to be something he wanted to hear.

"Duo, I've been doing a lot of thinking recently, about us. I guess the problems with Relena and Dorothy and then the trial has opened my eyes quite a bit. I'm beginning to see things a lot clearer and understand where I want my life to go..."

Duo's heart began to feel like a lead weight in his chest. _I should have known. After all the crap those two put us through, Heero's just not ready for a male relationship._ Without giving Heero a chance to continue, Duo broke in, trying to save Heero from embarrassing himself explaining his reasons for breaking up. "It's okay, Heero. I understand."

"Pardon?" Heero blinked. _Surely Duo couldn't have guessed what he wanted to say?_

"I know how difficult this has been for you, it's not easy to admit you like another guy. You did warn me you weren't sure about being involved in a relationship with me and after all the shit you had to suffer through, the public embarrassment and such, I don't blame you. Heero, it's okay if you want to call this off, I won't force you into a relationship you don't want."

Heero blinked again, his cobalt eyes widening as his brain tried to grasp what Duo was saying. "Who said I wanted to call this off?"

"Isn't that what you're trying to tell me? That you want to break up with me?"

"No. Whatever gave you that idea?" Heero was really confused now.

"But you said you'd been thinking things over, about our relationship." It was Duo's turn to look confused.

"Duo, you didn't let me finish." Heero gave a low chuckle and grasped Duo's hand in his own before gazing deep into violet eyes. "Duo, what I was trying to say is these past few weeks I've come to understand that what I feel for you goes much deeper than I'd ever thought I _could_ feel. You make me feel alive, important, wanted and needed. I hate being apart from you, I want to spend as much time with you as possible. I know you have your dream of breeding cow ponies and I have my ranch and cattle; but Duo, I can't bear to be apart from you for much longer. It's like half of me is missing when you're not there. Duo, I know it's taken me a while to figure out what I'm feeling, but I know now exactly what it is." Heero paused and took a deep breath. "Duo, I love you and I want to be with you, always."

Duo blinked, the air in his lungs rushing from his body and leaving him incapable of forming any words.

"I'm not about to ask you to give up your dream of the stud, Duo. In fact, I've always been interested in breeding cow ponies too, but my father insisted we stick with the cattle and breed the odd cow pony on the side as a sort of hobby."

"But..."

"Let me finish, Duo."

Duo nodded, wondering where all this was going.

"I've taken a good, hard look at things, my life as it currently is and what the future could hold. Duo, I spoke with my bank manager and a financial expert, I've done my sums, checked every angle possible and what I'd like to do is this. I'm still paying off a lot of the debts my father left me and it's going to take years to get rid of them at the rate I'm going. I want to sell off all the cattle, the prices are dropping slowly but steadily. There isn't as much money to be made in the cattle industry as there used to be. I'd get a fair price for them and be able to clear some of the debt. I'd also like to sell the ranch. Duo, I want to spend the rest of my life with you if you'll have me. I'm happy to sell the ranch and the cattle and the money raised from that should clear all the debts outstanding and still leave a tidy sum over. I'd like to join you in your dream and breed top class cow ponies. Become business partners as well as... life partners." Thinking he'd said enough for the moment, Heero shut up and stared at his boyfriend, trying to read on Duo's face just what the cowboy thought of his proposal.

Heero's words were racing around in Duo's head, tripping over themselves as Duo tried to sort them all out into some sort of sense. He went to speak, opened his mouth and then closed it again. He blinked, shook his head and tried to voice words once more.

"Ah, Heero, bear with me for a moment. This is all a bit of a shock and I'm not sure if I've understood you correctly."

Heero felt his heart start to plummet and he lowered his eyes. "I know it's all a bit much to take in and I suppose I've put you on the spot. I'm sorry, I didn't stop to think how you would feel about all this. I guess I shouldn't have assumed-"

"Heero, shut up."

"Ah, okay."

"Yes, it's all a bit of a shock, but it's a nice one." Duo smiled and grasped Heero's hand, rubbing his thumb across the back of it. "I never said I wasn't okay with the proposal, but I need to know if I've understood you correctly. You want to sell up all the cattle and your ranch and join me as business partners in breeding and selling cow ponies?"

Heero nodded, biting his bottom lip.

"Heero, that's a really big step to take." Duo took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He needed to choose his words carefully here. "Before you go making any sort of commitment, let's look at this logically. Heero, I know that I love you too, you're everything I've ever wanted in a partner and I'd like nothing more than to have you share the rest of my life with me. I hate being apart from you too and I'd even thought about selling up my ranch so I could move closer to you."

"You have?"

"Yeah," Duo chuckled. "I'd be more than happy to have you as a business partner in breeding cow ponies and a life partner as well, but I can't ask you to give up your ranch and cattle to chase a dream with me, that's not fair to you. What if we don't succeed, what if we decide a few years down the track that we simply aren't compatible?"

"Hn. I don't think that will happen."

"I hope it never does, but we have to look at every possible scenario. If we did break up after a few years you wouldn't have anywhere to go if you sold up everything and moved in with me. Not that I don't want you to move in with me, I'd love to have you with me all the time."

"I know what you're saying, Duo," Heero said slowly, "and I can see your logic there too. What about I sell off the cattle and rent out the ranch? Then if we do discover we can't stand each other I have somewhere to move back to."

Duo had to admit, that sounded like a much better proposition. "Now that's not a bad idea at all, if you really want to do this."

"I do, Duo. I want to be with you, I can't stand being apart from you."

"I'd feel much better about all of this if you do retain your ranch, Heero."

Thinking hard on those words, Heero could see Duo's point. The other cowboy wouldn't feel guilty if things turned out the other way and they did split up; not that Heero could ever see that happening. "Then I'll speak with the bank manager, see about selling off the cattle and advertizing the ranch for lease."

"Okay. I'll speak with my solicitor and see about getting legal papers drawn up in relation to a business partnership. If we are going to do this, Heero, we need to do it properly."

"I would expect nothing less," Heero returned.

"Actually, this could work out really well, and I'm not referring to the sharing our lives part, although that's going to be a dream come true for me anyway," Duo began and gave Heero a warm smile. "No, what I'm talking about is the breeding side of things. I know Scythe is a good stud and should pass on his better traits to his offspring, but with having Wing too, just imagine the quality foals we should get."

That took Heero by surprise and he frowned.

"Heero? Have I said something wrong? You would be prepared to let Wing cover mares too, wouldn't you?"

"Actually, I hadn't thought about that at all," Heero replied sheepishly. "I was too fixated on working all the other stuff out and worrying how you would feel about the suggestion that the thought of using Wing at stud never crossed my mind."

"Somehow I don't think Wing would take too kindly to Scythe being the only one to have the females," Duo chuckled.

"No, I don't think he would, especially seeing how the pair of them act towards each other as it is," Heero snorted.

"Heero?"

Heero looked up at Duo's soft tone. "Yes?"

"I can't tell you how much this means to me. For as long as I can remember I've been searching for the right person to share my life with, my hopes and my dreams. To have someone beside me who understands, has the same goals as I do and will support me as I would support them to achieve those goals. To have someone to love me, unconditionally, to care for me as much as I care for them. I never thought it would happen, until..." Duo felt his throat beginning to constrict and tears forming in his eyes, "until I met you. Heero, you mean the world to me and I thank you for giving me a chance to share your life."

The flush began to build on Heero's cheeks with Duo's confession and he felt a lump lodge in his own throat. "I – I don't know what to say," he whispered.

Duo reached across the table and placed a finger over Heero's lips. "You don't have to say anything, Heero."

Lips drew together as Heero kissed the finger over his lips, said finger moving a moment later. "But I do have something to say," Heero murmured. "I love you, Duo."

Violet eyes glistening, Duo slid out of his seat and moved to sit next to Heero. His arms wound around Heero's shoulders and pulled the other cowboy close, lips found Heero's and Duo bestowed a tender, loving kiss to those sweet lips. Pulling apart, he gazed deep into cobalt and gave a cheeky grin. "When do you want to move in?"

# # #

The day after his discussion with Duo about his proposal, Heero headed back to the bank and spoke once more with the bank manager. From the bank he made his way to a real estate agent's office and discussed putting his ranch on the market for lease. The agents were very helpful, already having a data base of people looking for various types of accommodations. They parted after a short discussion, the estate agent making an appointment to come out to the ranch the following day to look it over, take photos and match the property up with a respectable client on their files. The amount of rent Heero would be able to ask for the ranch would cover the cost of his mortgage repayments and the fees charged by the agents for managing the ranch to make sure all was kept as it should.

Feeling buoyed by his success so far, Heero's next stop was the livestock company. He needed to sell off his cattle as soon as he could which meant finding out when and where the next sale was to be held or if there was anyone currently looking for a herd of steers. The next sale wasn't for eight weeks, but on a better note, there were a couple of ranches listed as looking to increase their current herd size. The livestock company contacted their clients and worked out a figure suitable to all parties concerned. It wasn't quite as much as Heero would have liked, but after considering what it would cost him to keep the cattle until the next sale, he would actually save money. The deal was struck and the company promised to contact Heero the following day to arrange pick up of the cattle.

The only dilemma Heero now had was what to do with his furniture and possessions. He couldn't take all his furniture with him, there simply wasn't the room at Duo's to accommodate it all and he wasn't going to leave it at the ranch for the tenants to use either. After calling Duo and discussing the problem with him, Heero settled on taking a few items with him and putting the rest into storage.

#

The next few days passed in a blur for Heero. The cattle were brought in and the trucks arrived to take them to their new home. The lease on the ranch had been signed and the new tenants were moving in in two weeks time. The removalists had been and taken what furniture that was to go into storage away, the items Heero planned on taking with him were packed away and the smaller stuff loaded into his pickup. The removalists had also taken the larger items ahead to Duo's.

With three days remaining until the final rodeo of the year, Heero stood in the middle of his empty home and gazed around. He'd driven the pickup to Duo's earlier that morning and Duo had driven him back to the ranch so he could collect Wing, the rig and the last of his gear. A pair of arms wrapped themselves around his waist and drew him from his thoughts.

"You okay, Heero?" Duo asked as he pressed a kiss to the nape of Heero's neck.

"Yeah. Just lost in old memories," Heero replied honestly.

"Not having second thoughts?"

"No." Heero turned around in Duo's arms and placed his own around Duo's waist, pulling his boyfriend closer. "I'll miss this place, but it's not as if I can't ever come back to it."

"Now you understand why I didn't want you to sell it," Duo said softly.

"Yeah, I do. Thanks, Duo."

"My pleasure. I'll leave you to lock everywhere up shall I?"

Heero nodded, his mind still on a trip down memory lane.

"I'll go get Wing loaded up. See you outside." With another kiss, Duo released the other cowboy and left Heero alone to finish up. He could understand that it wouldn't be easy for Heero to leave, the ranch held a lot of dear memories for the man, and that was another reason why Duo hadn't wanted Heero to sell.

Taking one last walk through the ranch house, Heero said his mental goodbyes. He was sad to be leaving, but he could come back whenever he wanted which cheered him up a bit. Stepping outside, he closed and locked the door, pocketing the key. Without looking back he strode across the yard to where the rig stood waiting, Duo having caught Wing and proceeding to load the paint onto the rig for the trip to his new home.

Duo drove his jeep ahead of Heero in the rig, his heart feeling lighter than it had for weeks. Never in his wildest dreams had he expected Heero to want to spend the rest of his life with him. Oh he'd hoped, for sure, but having Heero put his proposal to Duo left the long haired cowboy stunned and very happy. For the first time in his life, things were all beginning to fall into place for Duo and he welcomed it with open arms.

Duo's solicitor had been contacted and advised he would have the legal documentation for the partnership drawn up over the next couple of weeks. Once it was ready, Duo would be contacted and both men could make an appointment to visit the solicitor's office and sign the paperwork.

The turn off to Duo's ranch appeared and Heero carefully drove the rig along the driveway he was fast becoming familiar with. Up ahead, Duo parked his jeep and got out. Heero brought the rig to a stop and cut the engine. Inside, Wing gave a soft whinny. The stallion knew something was up but wasn't sure what. He could tell they weren't at a rodeo by sniffing the scents on the air that managed to enter the rig.

In the corral, Scythe noted the arrival of a rig and left his dozing to wander across and see what was going on.

"Let's get him off and settled, then you can unpack the rig and park it up," Duo said with a smile.

"Thanks," Heero replied and set about releasing the tail gate. Duo gave him a hand and moments later Wing came down the ramp, head up in the air, ears swiveling back and forth as his nostrils worked overtime smelling the different scents on the breeze.

Reaching the base of the ramp and stepping onto the dirt, Wing turned to take in his new surroundings and stopped dead.

In the corral, Scythe was about to greet the newcomer with a soft neigh when the new horse came into view. Scythe stood stock still, his eyes almost bulging out of his head. He gave a scream of anger instead.

Wing stood and stared, he couldn't believe where he was. The other stallion's angry cry only infuriated Wing and the paint returned the greeting with a snort and pawing of his hoof.

Heero shook his head and gazed at Duo. "You think they'll ever get along?"

Duo gave him a rueful smile. "At this rate? Not a chance."

tbc...


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, it belongs to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow the guys from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. I don't own the song 'Rodeo' either. It belongs to Garth Brooks and as such all rights remain his. This fic is based loosely on the lyrics. Written for pleasure not profit.

Pairing: 2x1x2, past 1xR (sorry!) 3x4

Rating: NC 17

Warnings: Angst, fluff, sap, yaoi, Lemons, Lime, AU

Summary: Heero is a rodeo rider, the best on the circuit and looks set to remain there until an up and coming young cowboy appears on the scene.

AN: This fic is based loosely on the lyrics of 'Rodeo' by Garth Brooks - although it is not a song fic.

Dedication: To my lovely beta; Sakura for giving me the plot bunny and for all her hard work in editing my stuff. (No easy feat!) Thanks hun! You're the best!

"Cowboy"

October 2010 ShenLong

Chapter 32

_[Well, it's bulls and blood  
It's dust and mud  
It's the roar of a Sunday crowd_

_Rodeo – Garth Brooks] _

The following morning saw both cowboys sleep a little later than usual. It had been quite a busy previous day for them both, getting Wing settled and unpacking Heero's things. It had taken them until late evening to finally find places for all of Heero's possessions that he'd brought with him. Heero had eyed the clawed tub in Duo's bathroom with longing, but both men had decided to forgo a soak in the tub for a quick shower as neither really had the stamina to stay awake long enough to enjoy the soak.

Duo fed the horses whilst Heero cooked breakfast, Duo reporting that both stallions seemed to have settled down a bit for the moment. Heero was relieved a touch at that, concerned how Wing would react to being permanently in the other stallion's presence. Duo had simply said Scythe would have to suck it up and get used to sharing his home and master with the other horse as Duo wasn't about to let either one of them go.

"What have you got planned for today?" Heero asked as they ate their french toast.

"I've got to go take a look at a couple of mares that might be suitable for the stud," Duo replied. "I was hoping you'd come with me."

"As long as I'm not going to be in the way."

"Heero, we're going to be business partners in this venture and you have just as much say in what mares we purchase as I do. We need to look honestly at the mares, their faults and good points. We both know our own stallions' good and bad points so it's a case of seeing if the mares would be a viable option to breed with either of the two studs we have."

"I guess two sets of eyes are better than one."

"You bet'cha." Duo finished his breakfast and took his plate to the sink to start washing up, Heero followed a moment later.

Once the kitchen was tidy, both cowboys fetched their hats and put on their boots. Climbing into Duo's jeep, they set off for the stud that had the mares for sale.

#

"I like the look of the bay mare and the skewbald, but I'm not too keen on the chestnut," Heero said as they studied the four mares currently standing in the corral for their inspection.

"The roan isn't bad, a bit coarse in the head but nice hind quarters," Duo said as he studied the mares from the corral fence.

The stud owner opened the gate and the three stepped inside the corral. "I'll bring them up one by one for you to have a close look at," Ken, the owner of the stud told them.

"Thanks," replied Duo.

The bay mare was presented first, Heero and Duo looking her over with keen interest. She was compact with a good shoulder, but upon closer inspection of her front legs, Heero noted she was off set in her cannon bones and a touch too long in her pasterns. "Her front legs aren't very good," he whispered to Duo as Ken trotted the mare out for them.

Duo looked closely at the mare's legs as she trotted out. "I agree with you. I know both Wing and Scythe are straight and correct in their front legs and looking at hers I don't think either stud would be able to influence breeding that out by much."

"No, I don't think so either. If we are to breed good quality stock they need to have straight, strong legs to withstand the work and pressure," Heero stated.

"Pass on the bay mare then?"

"Yeah, I think so," Heero said.

The chestnut was presented next, the mare standing quietly whilst both cowboys appraised her form.

"A bit straight in the shoulder, but the front legs are good," Duo muttered.

"Nice hocks, but she tends to be a bit on the goose rump side of things. She also looks a little long in the back too."

"A possible?" Duo whispered.

"I think so. Both Wing and Scythe would improve on her."

"Okay."

The roan was next and both men took a good, long look at her.

"Aside from her head, she's a touch short in the neck," Duo stated.

"She's nice and straight in the legs and short in the back," Heero replied.

"I think she would cross well with Wing. He'd give her a bit more length of rein and soften up her head."

Ken trotted the mare out and both Heero and Duo liked the movement of the mare. They looked to each other and nodded.

The skewbald was the last of the mares to be presented and stood calmly but with a keen look in her eye as she was appraised.

"Nicely balanced overall and a good shoulder," Duo decided.

"Her hocks could be a bit better but Scythe would improve on that. I like her," Heero replied.

"Yeah, I do too."

Whilst Ken put the mares back into their corral Heero and Duo stepped out to have a discussion.

"I think we should skip the bay and the chestnut, I don't doubt that Wing or Scythe would improve on them both, but their faults are just a little too pronounced for my liking."

"I agree with you, Heero. I like the roan and the skewbald the best, the faults they have aren't as bad and shouldn't be too hard to better." Duo smiled at Heero. "Shall we see if we can work a deal for those two then?"

"Sounds good to me."

Half an hour later, the guys had negotiated with Ken and gotten the price down by a few hundred dollars. The deal was struck and pending an all clear vet check, the mares would change ownership. Duo left a holding deposit on the mares and told Ken he would arrange with his vet to come out and do the check when it was convenient. If the mares passed, Duo would arrange the final payment and pick the mares up.

With the final rodeo being just a couple of days off now, and both Heero and Duo competing in it, Ken was quite happy to wait until the following week for the vet check and such. With a shake of their hands, they parted company.

# # #

"I could just go an ice cold beer," Duo said as they pulled into the drive of the La Grange Ranch.

"I wouldn't say no to one myself," Heero replied. "It's thirsty work buying mares."

Locking the jeep, the pair walked inside where Duo fetched them both a beer. The sun was warm so they sat out on the back patio to enjoy their drink and discuss the mares a little more.

"I'd suggest breeding the skewbald to Scythe, what she lacks, he's got and should pass on to the foal. The roan I think would cross better with Wing. What do you think, Heero?"

Having given it a little thought, Heero agreed. "How many mares are you planning on buying?"

"I originally thought around six or seven to start the stud off. I've already got the two in the back paddock and now these two as well. But that was only with having the one stallion. With Scythe still being used for the rodeos I didn't want to burn him out too much by having him serve a lot of mares. Now that Wing is going to join in the breeding program I guess we could purchase more as we can spread the stud services between the two." Duo took a long pull from his beer. "How many do you think would be a good number?"

"If we're going to be using the two stallions, I'd suggest maybe ten or twelve maximum, probably ten. Assuming that all the mares take and everything goes without a hitch during the pregnancies we should have ten foals on the ground. If we put the mares back in foal again and working on the same assumption, by the time the first crop of foals are yearlings, the next crop will be hitting the ground. Aside from breeding these foals we really need to look at all the other work involved. Those foals are going to need to be halter broken, then as they get older there's the training to take into consideration. It's going to be a lot of work and even more so if we continue to compete at the rodeos."

"There's also the factor of space," Duo said as his brow furrowed in thought. I know the ranch is quite large in size, but we're going to need more stables and yards to work with the youngsters."

"Yes, we are. I have a suggestion." Seeing Duo's eyebrow raise in question, Heero picked at the label on his beer bottle as he continued. "If we put all the mares in foal and assume we get a full drop I'd assess the foals once they're born. Do the basic ground work with them and once they turn one we should have a much better idea of what they will grow up like. Once they're yearlings, we can go over them again and select the ones we think will be worth putting the time and effort into to break and train as cow ponies. The ones that don't make the grade we can sell off as young stock. Likewise, if we get any nice fillies born we can keep them to improve the breeding stock, maybe put them to a couple of outside stallions and infuse new blood into our breeding program. What do you think?"

"That sounds quite logical, Heero. We could always put all the mares in foal for the first season and then maybe serve half for the second season and rotate again for the third season and so on, that way the mares will also get a break between pregnancies and we'll have enough to go on with breaking and educating what we have. I do agree with the selecting the best and selling the others off as youngsters though, we will have to do something like that otherwise we won't have the time to properly put in to those that deserve it."

"I'd agree with that. Take each step as it comes, assess each foal as it's born and work from there." Heero took a drink of his beer.

Duo was about to speak again when the ringing of the phone interrupted them. "I'll be right back," he said and placing his beer on the small table, went back into the house to answer the phone.

Whilst Duo was inside, Heero gazed out at the landscape, his mind conjured up images of their future stud, the mares out in the paddocks, young stock in the various stages of training in the corrals by the house and people lining up to purchase their stock. His daydreaming was broken by the slam of the fly-screen door as Duo stepped back out onto the patio. Heero looked up to see a small smile and thoughtful look on his boyfriend's face.

"Good news?" he asked.

"Yeah," Duo replied as he took his seat once more on the couch beside Heero and reached for his beer. After taking a swallow, he turned to face his partner. "I guess we should celebrate."

"Celebrate?"

"Yeah, not just the future of the stud, but to the news I just got."

"Duo? You're not making much sense here."

"That was Treize on the phone," Duo smiled as his eyes twinkled. "The rodeo board has met in regards to the cases against Relena and that psycho bitch."

Heero couldn't help it, he chuckled. "Psycho bitch?"

Duo grinned. "Yeah, what else would you call her?"

Heero shook his head.

"Anyway, the board has met and discussed everything in detail. They had the reports and findings from the court cases and after reading our statements and speaking with Charlie and a few of the other cow hands, they have decided not to press charges against the pair as they felt the legal system has already taken care of that side of things."

"Ah. I see." Heero felt a little deflated by that. He had hoped the two women would have gotten something by way of reprimand from the board.

"However, the board does recognize that this is a serious matter and has been busy tightening up security. The new security measures they've put in place means no one other than the cowboys, rodeo hands and those immediately involved with the rodeo itself are allowed anywhere near the chutes, broncs, bulls or any area behind the scenes."

"That's a bit of a relief," Heero replied.

"The board has also put a life ban on both Relena and Dorothy. Neither woman is permitted to attend any official rodeo at any venue for the rest of their lives. Should they try, they will be immediately removed by the rodeo security or local police where charges of trespass will be pressed."

Heero felt as if a lead weight had been lifted from his shoulders. "That's great news."

"Yeah, I thought it was too," Duo replied and slid along the couch until he was pressed against Heero's side. Lowering the beer to the table once more, he wrapped his arms around Heero and pulled him close. A soft kiss was exchanged. "We're finally free, Heero, free to be ourselves and enjoy each other."

"Amen to that," Heero replied and setting his own beer down he reciprocated Duo's hug and kiss.

The kiss soon deepened into something more and Heero felt himself flush from his head to his toes. Tongues met and entwined seeking out and exploiting sensitive spots inside each other's mouths. Duo's hands began to run up and down Heero's back, the dark haired cowboy moaning softly into the kiss.

"God, Duo. I've never felt the things I do with you with anyone before. What are you doing to me?" Heero groaned.

A soft smile played on Duo's lips as he brushed them gently over Heero's neck and jaw. "I'm doing nothing but love you, Heero, as you should be loved," Duo whispered. Bringing one of his hands to the front, he ran it lightly across Heero's ribs and located a nipple underneath the cotton of Heero's shirt. He toyed with it for a moment, enjoying the soft sounds of pleasure coming from Heero's mouth. Not content to remain at Heero's chest, Duo let his hand wander lower, over Heero's six pack until he met with the waistband of Heero's jeans. Still kissing his partner, Duo scraped his nails across the denim clad crotch, warmed when he felt the rising bulge beneath.

"Ahhh, nice," Heero moaned.

Duo's hand closed over the cloth covered erection, squeezing and massaging gently. Heero's hips refused to stay still, pushing upwards into the tormenting hand and seeking more friction. "You want more?" Duo breathed as he broke their kiss.

"Please," came the whimpered reply.

Locating the button, Duo flipped it open and eased the zipper down. His hand reached inside and found the flap to Heero's boxers. Easing his hand inside, Duo curled his fingers around the throbbing length and gently coaxed Heero's cock out of the cloth confines. Soft moans continued to fall from Heero's mouth, encouraging Duo to continue. With his movement now a lot less restricted, Duo began to stroke, firm, long strokes that drew Heero ever closer to his climax.

"More," Heero panted, eyes half closed and swimming with pleasure.

With a wicked grin, Duo released Heero's cock, but before the other man could voice his disappointment, Duo lowered his upper body and let his tongue flick over the sensitive head.

"Ahhh!" Heero cried out as sensations shot through his groin and into the rest of his body.

Licking around the swollen crown, Duo paused to dip into the small slit and lap at the dew starting to leak from Heero's body. With a low moan of his own, he opened his mouth and engulfed the entire length.

"Shit!"

A soft snickering came from Duo as he set to work worshiping every delicious inch of Heero's penis. He sucked, hard and then soft, licked along the shaft and nibbled gently across the head. He laved the organ with the attention it deserved and needed, the soft cries coming from Heero spurring him on.

Unable to remain still, Heero's hands dropped to Duo's head, encouraging and holding the other cowboy in place. He'd only ever had one blow job from Duo and that had literally blown his mind. Now he was being gifted with a second one and Heero intended to enjoy it to the full.

Cheeks hollowed as Duo sucked away, the heated length in his mouth turning him on until he thought he would burst. He felt Heero's body responding, the hands on his head holding him in place and encouraging the act whilst Heero's hips pushed gently forward to bury himself deeper in Duo's hot mouth. The skills Duo was using on his boyfriend drove Heero to near madness. His groin ached, his balls felt swollen and heavy and the ever present pleasure built steadily until Heero knew he couldn't take any more.

"Duo, gonna cum," he managed to pant out. The reply to his statement was Duo sucking harder on his length.

Moments later a guttural cry was torn from Heero's throat whilst his seed was torn from his body. Wave after wave of pleasure crashed over and through him, pulse after pulse of semen shot from his cock to be swallowed eagerly by Duo.

Heero collapsed back against the sofa completely spent. His eyes remained closed as he fought for breath and enjoyed the last ripples of his climax. His limbs felt like jelly, his bones as if they had liquefied and his entire nervous system had gone into meltdown.

Having swallowed all Heero had to offer, Duo carefully licked his partner clean before sitting upright to take in the sight of a boneless, sated and very happy Heero. He grinned to himself and reached between his own legs to squeeze the hardness there. He leaned in and stole a kiss. "Enjoy that?"

"I don't think enjoy is quite the right word," Heero breathed out. "More like blow my mind."

Duo chuckled and partook of another kiss. Heero cracked open his eyes and happened to catch Duo's hand moving over his groin. With a soft smile, He managed to get his limbs to work and snuck forth a hand. Covering Duo's hand with his own, He whispered huskily, "Let me."

A soft groan was his reply and Heero made short work of the fastenings to Duo's jeans. With the long haired cowboy's cock now wrapped securely in his hand, Heero began to pump.

"Oh, yeah, that's it, Heero," Duo moaned as his eyes slipped shut and his body slumped into the couch.

Duo's cock felt hot and heavy in his hand, the soft skin a direct contrast to the rigidness of the organ. Heero swiped his thumb across the slit and spread the leaking precome, easing his hand's passage up and down the long shaft. As he stroked he wondered how Duo would feel inside him.

Although Heero was still a virgin when it came to the male sex thing, he'd had the foresight to do a little investigating. He knew how things worked in the heterosexual relationship and had a rough idea of how it would work in a same sex relationship, the research he'd done had confirmed his thoughts and given him a much deeper insight into the workings of gay sex.

Whilst he was keen and eager to learn and explore more with his new lover, Heero wasn't quite ready to go all the way with Duo just yet. He still had a few misgivings and several questions, all of which he knew he would find the answers to as their relationship deepened. He did however, make a mental note to talk to Duo about all this as he needed to know how Duo felt about the entire sex thing – well, he already had a good idea that Duo would want to go all the way with him, but just who would top, and who would bottom? Would it be painful? Given the size of the organ currently in his hand, Heero was beginning to doubt that something that large would ever fit inside a male human body – but there had to be something good about it all, if the act only brought pain then gay men wouldn't indulge in it, unless they were into the whole pain thing; and Heero definitely didn't like pain.

Panting harshly, Duo could feel his excitement rising. Hips began to push up into the torturous hand, soft moans escaped from kiss swollen lips and trembles passed through an aroused body. "Ahh, good, so good," Duo moaned.

Switching his attention back to his boyfriend, Heero tightened his grip a touch and sped up his strokes. His eyes watched Duo's face as it contorted with pleasure, that sweet mouth hung open as rasping breaths were drawn in and exhaled.

"Gonna..."

A smile lit Heero's face as he watched Duo reach his climax. Those violet eyes were scrunched closed, the skin flushed a healthy shade of pink and a soft, keening cry left those ruby lips as Duo's orgasm found him. His love was just stunning when he came.

With Duo's seed erupting over his hand, Heero slowed his stroking, knowing how sensitive Duo's cock would be. Gently he milked all he could before releasing Duo's shaft and sitting back to watch his lover enjoy the waves of his climax.

Slowly coming back to earth, Duo became aware of the cool feeling around his nether regions and opened sleepy eyes. Noting Heero watching him, he lazily licked his lips. "That was amazing," he managed to say.

"You were amazing," Heero returned.

"Mmmm. I could stay here for a while."

"Then why don't you?" Heero pulled his handkerchief from his pocket and cleaned both his hand and his lover up. Putting the handkerchief to the side, he tucked himself back inside his boxers and jeans, noting Duo doing the same. Picking up their beers from the coffee table, Heero handed Duo his and took a swallow from his own. Snuggling up close, he draped his free arm around Duo's shoulders and reached forward with his beer bottle to touch it to Duo's.

"Here's to a successful last rodeo with no interference," Heero said.

"And here's to our future success at breeding cow ponies," Duo returned.

They both took a swallow and reclined in each other's arms, content to sit and watch the world go past for a while.

# # #

"Is that the last of it?" asked Duo as Heero passed over an armful of gear.

"Yeah. There's only our clothing to bring out and put in and the horses to load and we're done."

"Thank god for that," Duo replied. Placing the last of the gear into the various holding spaces, Duo climbed back out of the small tack area in the side of the rig. Closing the door he turned to Heero. "Let's grab our gear, double check we have everything then load up the nags."

"Okay." Grasping Duo's hand in his own, Heero led them both back to the house. The two duffel bags sat on Duo's bed, both packed with the cowboy's clothes. Grabbing one each, the duffels were soon stowed inside the rig. Duo did a quick check over the interior, making sure they had enough provisions for themselves and all the other basics they would need for the weekend at the rodeo. Happy that all was present, the pair double checked their gear and the feeds for the horses.

"It all looks fine to me," Duo said and closed the feed compartment.

"You want me to get the horses ready to load up whilst you lock up the house?"

"If you don't mind?"

"No problem." Heero turned and walked towards the corrals where Scythe and Wing waited patiently, tied to the fence. Each stallion knew they were heading for a rodeo, they had both been watching their masters all morning as they sorted through gear, made up and packed feeds and then put it all into the rig that they traveled in.

"Okay, boys, time to go," Heero said and approached Wing first. He untied the paint and led him to the gate. Passing through they approached Duo's rig, Wing hesitating a moment before walking up and inside behind his master. Heero secured the paint and stepped back out to fetch Scythe.

Duo locked the house up, double checking the windows before locking the door and then the security door. Whilst they didn't get much in the way of crime out here, it always paid to be careful. Pocketing his keys, he went back to the rig to give Heero a hand with the horses.

Scythe followed calmly behind Heero as he was led to the rig. He could smell the other stallion inside and gave a grunt of annoyance.

"Want me to load him?" Duo asked as he arrived back at the rig.

"If you want," Heero replied and handed over the lead rope.

Taking the rope, Duo led his stallion inside the rig and tied him up. "You behave yourself, Scythe," Duo stated. "No picking on Wing or you'll find yourself without any carrots tonight."

The appy blew softly through his nostrils, a completely innocent look on his face. Duo knew that look, it didn't fool him for a minute. With a last pat to the black neck, Duo stepped out and gave Heero a hand to raise the tail gate and secure it.

"All set?" Heero asked.

"Yep."

"Duo, I'm not trying to mother you or anything, but you did remember to put in the strapping so I can bind your ribs and strap your shoulder before you compete, didn't you?"

Duo gave a soft smile. "I know you're only concerned for me, Heero, and yes, I did pack the strapping."

Heero's eyes softened. "Let's get going then." He snuck forth and stole a kiss.

"Mmm, any more of that and I don't think we will be going anywhere," Duo teased.

Rolling his eyes, Heero shook his head. "Come on, we need to hit the road. I've got a rodeo to attend and a title to win."

"Who said you were going to win the title, Heero?" Duo returned as he climbed into the driver's seat of the rig.

"You have to admit, there's not much to stop me; nothing to worry about as regards the competition."

"Is that so? Be prepared to eat your words, Yuy," Duo shot back.

"Oh, I don't know about eating my words; I'd say the title is pretty much cut and dried."

The friendly banter continued between the pair as they drove down the driveway and onto the road that would take them to the final rodeo of the year and the title of Cowboy of the Year.

tbc...


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, it belongs to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow the guys from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. I don't own the song 'Rodeo' either. It belongs to Garth Brooks and as such all rights remain his. This fic is based loosely on the lyrics. Written for pleasure not profit.

Pairing: 2x1x2, past 1xR (sorry!) 3x4

Rating: NC 17

Warnings: Angst, fluff, sap, yaoi, Lemons, Lime, AU

Summary: Heero is a rodeo rider, the best on the circuit and looks set to remain there until an up and coming young cowboy appears on the scene.

AN: This fic is based loosely on the lyrics of 'Rodeo' by Garth Brooks - although it is not a song fic.

Dedication: To my lovely beta; Sakura for giving me the plot bunny and for all her hard work in editing my stuff. (No easy feat!) Thanks hun! You're the best!

"Cowboy"

October 2010 ShenLong

Chapter 33

_[It's the white in his knuckles  
The gold in the buckle  
He'll win the next go round_

_Rodeo – Garth Brooks] _

That looks like the turn off up there," Heero said and pointed.

"Yup, sure looks like it to me too," Duo replied and began to slow the rig.

The attendant on the gate checked their respective paperwork and with the all clear, motioned them through, letting Duo know there would be another attendant further along to tell him where he would be able to park his rig.

Duo drove slowly along the gravel track until they came to the second attendant who again checked their paperwork. "Just drive on up another hundred meters and take the first track to your left. Follow that along and you will see where the other rigs are parking up. "

"Thanks." Duo took back their paperwork, handed it to Heero and proceeded along the track again. Turning left, he continued along, spotting the other rigs up ahead parked in a large paddock area.

"Is that Wufei's rig over there?" Heero asked as he scoured those rigs visible for any sign of their friends.

"I think it is. That looks like Trowa's a couple of rigs down from it and if I'm correct, Quatre is parked next to him," Duo replied, glancing over the line up of rigs.

"I think we should be able to park up just behind Trowa's. That will give us enough room to set up both yards, one on either side of the rig," Heero suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Still moving slowly as the ground wasn't exactly level, Duo guided the rig across and pulled up behind Trowa's rig. The palomino mare, Heavyarms, stood in her yard attached to the side, resting a hind leg and dozing.

Cutting the engine, both cowboys hopped out of the rig and stretched. It had been a good three hour drive and muscles were in sore need of movement. Hearing another rig pulling in, Trowa had taken a glance out of the window of his own rig and smiled when he spotted Duo's familiar paintwork.

"Looks like Duo's here," he said to Quatre.

"I didn't think he was well enough to compete," Quatre stated as he joined his lover at the window. "Oh, Heero's with him too. Maybe they've traveled down together and Duo is giving Heero a hand."

"Shall we go and say hello? Then you can satisfy your curiosity." Trowa gave his lover an amused smile.

"Might be an idea," Quatre grinned back.

With a shake of his head, Trowa followed his concerned and nosy partner out of the rig.

"Hey, Quat, Tro," Duo greeted as he spotted his fellow cowboys approaching. "How are you guys?"

"We're well, thanks Duo," Quatre replied, answering for the pair of them. "How are you, Duo? How are your injuries healing up?"

"I'm fine, Quatre. The injuries have healed well and I'm fighting fit and raring to go."

Quatre didn't miss the word 'have'. "Duo? Didn't the doc say it would be several weeks before you'd healed enough to compete? It's only been, what, five or six weeks since your fall? Surely you're not planning on competing if you're not completely healed yet?"

Duo's face immediately clouded over and it was with great restraint that he kept the anger from his tone. "Yes, the doc said it would take a while, roughly six weeks for the ribs to mend; I've been attending my own doctor and he says I'm fine to compete." Duo didn't add that the shoulder muscles and ligaments were still healing and the doctor had only given him clearance to compete in the less vigorous events and only then if his shoulder and ribs were strapped. Duo figured the doc didn't need to know that all the events he participated in were very physical and had simply agreed and taken the clearance certificate. Lucky for him the doc had given him a general medical certificate, one that pronounced him fit and healthy. It was enough for the rodeo board to accept his entry into the competition.

Frowning, Quatre didn't look convinced. "Are you sure? It seems a bit soon to me-"

Seeing the rising tension in Duo, Heero stepped forward to intervene and cut the blonde off before things got out of hand. "Duo has been doing all the physiotherapy exercises the doctor gave him and he is doing fine. You don't think the doctor would clear him if he thought Duo wasn't well enough?"

"I suppose so." Quatre still looked skeptical.

Duo flashed his lover an appreciative smile. "Quat, I'm fine, I plan on staying on board the animals this time and winning that title. You just worry about being there to pick me up once the siren sounds at the end of my eight seconds."

Knowing there wasn't anything more he could do, and still not convinced all was well with Duo's health, Quatre gave up on the line of questioning. He changed tack instead. "How is the hunt for the mares coming along?"

"Pretty good. Look, Quat, we really need to get these horses off and set everything up. Could we meet up a little later and I promise to fill you in then?"

"Of course, I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking. How about you all come to my rig for dinner? I'll throw something together and we can sit around a fire and catch up on all the news then."

"Sounds good to me. You happy with that, Heero?"

Heero shrugged. "Fine with me if Quatre doesn't mind, but how about we bring something to contribute?"

"If you want to, that would be appreciated. It's settled then. I'll see you all a bit later on. Oh, I'll go ask Wufei and Meiran if they want to come too."

"Meiran is here?" Duo asked with a raise of an eyebrow.

This time it was Trowa who answered him. "Yeah. Seems Wufei is pretty serious about her; and they traveled down in his rig together."

Duo's eyes glinted. "Well, well, who would'a thought, our Wufei getting all serious about a girl."

"Duo, he is entitled to enjoy the company of a partner just as much as the rest of us," Heero chided.

"I know, it just seems strange to see or imagine Wufei with someone. I guess I'm too used to him being on his own, he never struck me as the sort to want to find that special one and settle down."

"Shit, Duo! He's only just started to go out with the girl and you already have him married off," Trowa snorted.

"Why waste time?" Duo quipped. "He must be serious if he's brought her with him in his rig. Hmmm..."

"What?" Trowa asked warily.

"Think about it. One rig, two people, one bed, Wufei and Meiran..."

"Ewww, that is so _not_ a thought I needed to imagine," Quatre whimpered.

Duo snickered. A tug to the end of his braid had him whipping around, clutching for the rope of hair and bringing it defensively to his chest.

"Come on, Duo, we need to get set up and off load the horses. We can chat later." Heero's blue eyes held a touch of mischief in them.

"Sorry, guess we should be moving our butts otherwise those two nags will kill each other if we leave them for too much longer."

With a promise to meet up for the offered dinner and catch up session later, Heero and Duo proceeded to set the yards up and get organized. Trowa and Quatre wandered off in the direction of Wufei's rig to invite the pair to also join them.

# # #

As promised, Quatre had made dinner, nothing flash, just some ribs he'd bought at a butchers and brought with him that only needed to be cooked lightly. Trowa had made a salad to accompany the ribs, Heero and Duo brought beer whilst Wufei and Meiran had supplied dessert in the form of a cheesecake.

After filling up on the food and washing it down with a beer, the group sat back comfortably around the campfire Trowa had built. It was a reasonably warm evening, although it would cool down quite a bit later. The promise of fine weather for the following day had everyone in high spirits.

Meiran was the one to get the conversation going in the direction that Quatre had started earlier when Heero and Duo had arrived. "Duo? How did you get on with finding mares for your stud? Any luck?"

Duo smiled softly at the woman and then turned his gaze into the flames. "Actually, things are moving quite well in that direction."

"That's good to hear. Did you contact any studs?"

Turning his eyes to Heero, he asked a silent question. Cobalt returned his gaze and a soft nod gave him the answer. "There's been a couple of slight changes in plans," he began and looked around the group who were all looking back at him, waiting for him to elaborate. "Yes, the stud is still going ahead as planned, but now I have a business partner as well."

"Really?" Quatre asked.

Reaching across, Duo grasped Heero's hand in his own and received a light squeeze of encouragement. "Heero and I are officially a couple," he announced. "Heero made a few decisions and has sold his cattle, rented out his ranch and moved in with me. Heero has also joined me as a business partner and we intend to use both Wing and Scythe to found our stud and breed, raise and train cow ponies together."

There was silence for a moment around the campfire as each person digested the news. Quatre's face lit up into a huge grin. "That's great news," he said.

"I knew you two were getting along, and I don't mean this is a negative way; but isn't that rather a big step to take as you haven't known each other all that long?" Trowa said.

"Yes, it is a big step to take and believe me when I say I didn't take it lightly," Heero replied. "I did a lot of thinking, weighing up of the pros and cons, not just for the personal relationship, but the business one too." Heero's cheeks began to flush a little. "I, I wasn't sure exactly what I felt for Duo in the beginning, but after spending time with him, learning about him, about us, I discovered that what I thought was love that I felt for Relena wasn't that at all. What I feel for Duo is so much stronger than anything I ever felt for Relena and I can only translate that into a deep caring – or love if you will. The more time we were apart, the more I missed him and wanted to be with him. I did a lot of soul searching, way too much thinking and at the end of it all, I decided to sell up the cattle and join Duo as a business partner in breeding the cow ponies. It's something I've always wanted to do but never thought I'd be able to. After explaining things to Duo, he agreed to us setting up a partnership for the stud and lucky for me, he also welcomed my affection for him and kindly accepted me into his home and his life on a permanent basis."

Duo's eyes were fixed on Heero as he spoke. Heero's eyes turning to join with Duo's as he gave his little speech. Heero's words were soft and true, striking a chord deep inside Duo's heart and he couldn't help the swell of tears forming in his eyes as Heero declared his love for him. Hastily blinking back the water, he gave Heero a loving smile. "It made me the happiest man alive when Heero admitted his feelings for me," he said softly.

With a smile of his own, Heero leaned across and completely forgetting all about the other four, he stole a tender kiss.

"Awww, that's so sweet," sniffed Meiran, her words causing the pair currently kissing to break the kiss as it was brought home to them that they weren't alone.

Duo rubbed the back of his neck as Heero blushed. Quatre gave a sappy sigh and leaned into Trowa, Wufei just smirked and placed his arm around Meiran's waist, the woman leaning into him.

"Then we wish you both all the very best," Trowa said with a smile.

"So, getting back to the question, have you had any luck with purchasing mares?" Meiran asked again.

Sort of," Duo replied. "I've already got a couple of mares but I did do as you suggested and rang a few studs around the area. We went out and took a look at four a couple of days ago. Two were nice enough but not suitable for various reasons. The other two we were more impressed with and if they pass a vet check then we will be buying those two."

The conversation continued for a while, Meiran asking more questions regarding the mares, Heero and Duo answering as best they could. The plans for the stud were also discussed, Duo explaining Heero's suggestion of having roughly ten or twelve mares and breeding half the mares every season. Meiran agreed with their proposal and offered further advice from her own experience on her father's stud with breeding cow ponies.

Both men learnt quite a lot from the discussion, not just from Meiran, but the other three cowboys as well. Everyone had something to offer and Duo took what he could from their words and filed them away, Heero doing the same. One could never have too much advice or help when it came to the business of breeding animals.

The evening wore on and as the chill of the night started to slowly creep in, the six decided it was time to call it a night and retire for the evening. Bidding their farewells, they broke into pairs and disappeared in the direction of their rigs. Duo was most amused to note Quatre entering Trowa's rig for the night and not his own.

Heero made them both a hot chocolate while Duo made up the bed for them both. With the drinks finished, Heero rinsed through the mugs and set them ready for the morning. Duo slipped out to check on the horses and give them both some more hay to keep them occupied. Stepping back inside the rig, he locked the rig door and made his way to the small 'bedroom'. Heero was already in the bed, his blue eyes watching as Duo came in.

"Comfortable?" Duo asked as he began to remove his shirt.

"Yeah. The horses okay?"

"They're fine. I topped up their hay and both have full water buckets so they should be right until morning." Duo's boots were toed off, socks removed and his jeans soon followed down his lean legs. Reaching across, Duo flipped the light switch off, plunging the rig into darkness, much to Heero's disappointment.

"Damn, I was enjoying the view," Heero teased.

"Yeah, you and everyone else that's parked around," Duo replied with a snort. "I know my shadow would be reflecting off the curtains and whilst I'm not a prude, I really don't want to share my body with anyone but you."

Heero could appreciate that, he'd been privy to watching Duo's shadow once before – and it wasn't a bad show either.

Stripping off his boxers, Duo lifted the bed covers and shot inside, snuggling up to Heero as soon as he was under those covers. "Cold," he offered by way of explanation.

Heero chuckled and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. "Better?" he asked.

"Much, thanks," Duo replied and relaxed into the hold. Heero's body heat soon infused into his own and warmed him through. "How do you think we will go tomorrow?"

"I don't know about you, but I'm going to be just fine and stick on everything I ride for the full count," Heero stated.

"Really? Planning on using some form of adhesive to keep your butt on the bronc's back?"

"No, I won't need it, I have a natural ability to stay with the bucking animal," Heero replied smugly.

"I've got news for you, buddy. I'm not planning on coming off either so you'd better start to think about what you're gonna do when I whip your ass in every event."

"Oh, I didn't know you were into bondage or S and M," Heero quipped.

Duo almost choked. "I think I'll forget I heard that from you, Heero."

Heero snickered.

Duo went quiet, his mind ticking over for a moment. Just as Heero was beginning to drift off, Duo spoke again, this time it was almost a whisper. "I wonder who we will draw for the rides?"

"I've got no clue but I guess we will find out in the morning." Heero nuzzled against Duo's neck.

"Yeah. I'm kinda hoping I get good animals, then I'll get a good score."

"Just as long as you don't go getting hurt again."

"I'll try not to."

"Good. I'll hold you to that."

"You'd better stay in one piece too, Heero."

"I'll do my best. Sleep now or we won't be up for anything tomorrow."

"Night, Heero."

"Night, Duo."

# # #

Duo blinked open sleepy, violet eyes as the first rays of the sun penetrated through the curtains of the rig. He felt warm and safe, then realized he was cuddled up in Heero's strong arms. Smiling to himself, he glanced up from his position against Heero's shoulder to observe his partner who was still sleeping. Heero's face was relaxed, his usually messy, chocolate hair mussed with sleep, his skin holding a soft, healthy glow to it. Long, sweeping lashes lay in half moons, dark against the golden skin and tiny lines were just visible around the edges of Heero's eyes and mouth.

It was a sight Duo hoped he would enjoy for many more years to come.

As if feeling the weight of Duo's gaze upon him, Heero's brain began to stir and his eyelids started to flutter. Slowly they opened to reveal a deep blue, slightly glazed with sleep. Heero yawned and then smiled at his boyfriend. "Morning, Duo."

"Morning to you too, Heero." Duo snuggled closer and sighed softly.

"Something wrong?" Heero asked as he moved his arms slightly, still holding Duo close to his chest.

"No, everything is perfect."

"Why the sigh then?"

"Because I'm happy, content. I wish we could stay like this forever, just holding each other." Duo nuzzled against Heero's neck and placed a tender kiss to the warm skin.

"I wouldn't mind that either," Heero responded and dropped a kiss to the crown of Duo's head.

A very loud neigh came from outside the rig, followed immediately by another one.

Duo gave another sigh. "That sigh was for realizing that as much as we want to, we can't stay here forever."

The neighs continued, building in volume as each stallion tried to outdo the other.

"I think we'd better get up and feed the pair of them before they have the entire camping area awake and annoyed at us," Duo said.

"I wonder if they have muzzles for horses?" Heero mused as he released Duo from his embrace.

"I think they do, but I'm sure they only stop them from biting, not being vocal," Duo snickered. "Shame, if they did I'd be sure to invest in one for Scythe. I swear that animal is part loudspeaker," he continued as he rolled out of the bed and grabbed his boxers. Yanking them on over his legs, Duo snagged a pair of sweats and tugged them on too. "I'll go feed the pair of them and shut them up.

"I'll come do Wing," Heero said as he fought his way free of the bed covers.

"I'll do them, Heero, you put the kettle on for a coffee. We can go take our showers after, get in before the rest of the crowd."

Heero smiled. He knew all to well just how crowded the ablutions block got when cowboys wanted to shower, and with only six stalls available and anything up to two hundred cowboys competing at a rodeo, it was first in, best dressed. "Okay, I'll start the coffee and get our stuff ready."

Wing and Scythe both greeted Duo with loud neighs as he stepped out of the rig. "Yeah, yeah, I hear you both and so will the rest of the people if you two don't shut up," he muttered. Grabbing the feeds from inside the feed compartment, he quickly dropped one into Scythe's feed bin before rounding the rig to give Wing his.

Scythe grunted and gave a snort of satisfaction. At least his master knew _who_ was the most important stud here and gave Scythe his breakfast first. Shame he had to feed that paint pot too.

With both stallions eating their heads off, Duo returned inside the rig to be met with a coffee.

#

"You ready, Duo?" Heero asked as he pulled his boots on and stood up.

"Yeah, just gotta grab my hat and I'm all set." Duo picked up his hat and before Heero had the chance to step out of the rig, Duo grabbed him around the waist, pulled him close and partook of a deep kiss.

"Mmm, nice," Heero replied, a little stunned by the 'attack'.

"Thought I'd get a kiss in now as god knows when I'll get the chance to kiss you again," Duo smirked.

"Hopefully we will be able to sneak a few kisses in from time to time during the day," Heero responded. "I don't think I could go all day without kissing you."

Duo's eyes softened and he gazed deep into Heero's cobalt. "You say the sweetest things."

A loud knock on the rig door interrupted anything else Duo was about to say and with a scowl, Duo opened the door to find Quatre on the other side.

"There's five minutes until the draw," Quatre informed the pair. "You guys coming?"

"I wish," Duo muttered.

Heero heard the muttered words and snickered. "Later," he whispered into Duo's ear and with a shy smile, he stepped out of the rig.

Duo shivered and shook his head. He was beginning to like this new Heero, a Heero that was starting to feel more comfortable in his skin and actually initiating things.

"Come on, Duo. If we don't get going we will miss out on the draw," Heero called.

Shaking himself from his thoughts, Duo stepped out and locked the rig.

#

Stepping up, Heero dipped his hand into the bag and drew out a name, glancing at the paper before handing it to the steward and returning to where Duo and their friends waited.

"Who'd you draw?" Duo asked.

"Tiny," Heero replied with a grin. Tiny was anything but. A massive bull with the all over bulk to go with the height and he knew how to rid himself of a cowboy.

Duo whistled between his teeth. "If you can stick with him for the full count you should get a damn good score."

The steward called Duo up to select his bull and the long haired cowboy strolled forward and dipped into the bag. He glanced at the paper and handed it over. His face remained passive as he walked back to his friends.

"Who did you draw?" asked Heero.

"Feather. If he's in a good mood I should get a good score too."

Feather wasn't a nasty bull, but he had been known to throw his attempted riders rather heavily at times.

"Good that you've both drawn reasonable bulls then," Trowa remarked. "It's the saddle bronc draw next, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Duo replied as the last of the cowboys in the bull ride drew their mounts.

Soon enough the saddle bronc draw was taking place. Heero drew a gray called Caspar, a horse that had only ever been ridden for the full count by a handful of cowboys to date. Heero intended to join those cowboys. Duo drew a bronc by the name of Dopey. Dopey was anything but, the bay being a good bucking horse and every cowboy that made the eight seconds on Dopey knew they had earned it. The horse got his name from his lop ears, those ears flopping to the sides and giving the animal a look of complete docility to the point of being a bit on the dumb side.

With the saddle broncs completed there only remained the bareback broncs, steer wrestling and bulldogging draws to go. Duo drew fifth in the bulldogging and Heero seventh. In the steer wrestling, Heero would be third to ride off and Duo tenth.

The bag once more appeared, this time containing the names of the bareback broncs.

One by one the cowboys went up and drew a name out of the bag. With each draw, Duo's nervousness increased. He couldn't help it, what he could remember of his last ride was still at the forefront of his mind.

"You okay?" Heero whispered when he noticed Duo sweating a little.

"Yeah, just a bit nervous."

"Don't worry, I"m sure someone else will draw Reaper." Heero did his best to reassure his partner. With there being roughly twenty five cowboys entered in the bareback bronc it was very unlikely Duo would draw Reaper. But the horse's name was yet to appear out of the bag. Heero wondered if the animal was even here after Duo's run in with him at the last rodeo.

Heero's name was called and swallowing, he stuck his hand inside the bag and pulled out a piece of paper. The name 'TNT' stared back at him and he gave a sigh of relief.

"Well?" Duo demanded when Heero returned.

"I drew TNT," Heero replied.

"Good bronc," Duo said with a nod. "You should get a good score from him."

The draw continued, cowboy after cowboy pulling a name from the bag until there were only five left. Duo's name was called and with his heart thudding in his chest, he approached the steward.

_'Surely he couldn't be unlucky enough to draw that black devil again?'_ Duo thought as he took a deep breath and prepared to put his hand into the bag.

He could only feel a few bits of paper in the bottom of that bag and he swished his fingers through them. Eyes closed, he grabbed a piece and pulled the paper form inside the bag. Opening his eyes he looked to the paper and read the name of the bronc.

His heart almost stopped and his skin paled as he read the paper.

Black letters stared back at him and he blinked, checking the paper again.

Reaper.

tbc...


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, it belongs to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow the guys from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. I don't own the song 'Rodeo' either. It belongs to Garth Brooks and as such all rights remain his. This fic is based loosely on the lyrics. Written for pleasure not profit.

Pairing: 2x1x2, past 1xR (sorry!) 3x4

Rating: NC 17

Warnings: Angst, fluff, sap, yaoi, Lemons, Lime, AU

Summary: Heero is a rodeo rider, the best on the circuit and looks set to remain there until an up and coming young cowboy appears on the scene.

AN: This fic is based loosely on the lyrics of 'Rodeo' by Garth Brooks - although it is not a song fic.

Dedication: To my lovely beta; Sakura for giving me the plot bunny and for all her hard work in editing my stuff. (No easy feat!) Thanks hun! You're the best!

"Cowboy"

October 2010 ShenLong

Chapter 34

_[It's boots and chaps  
It's cowboys hats  
It's spurs and latigo_

_Rodeo – Garth Brooks] _

Reaper.

The word stared back at Duo.

Of all the broncs, he had to draw that black demon again.

Swallowing roughly, he handed the paper to the steward and slowly turned around to walk back to his friends.

Heero took one look at his partner and was immediately on alert. Duo was pale, a slight sheen of sweat graced his skin and Heero detected a faint tremble in Duo's body.

Wufei, Trowa and Quatre all took one look at their friend and knew something wasn't right.

"Duo?" Heero questioned as Duo stepped back into their circle. "Who did you draw?" Heero had a pretty good idea what the answer was going to be, but he could hope he was wrong.

"Reaper," Duo whispered.

"Fuck."

"Shit!" Trowa scowled.

"You're joking?" Quatre said, hoping he'd misheard Duo's words.

"Of all the rotten luck," Wufei sympathized.

"Who is Reaper again?" Meiran asked. She'd only briefly spoken with all the cowboys previously when they'd first met at the court house and in the discussion regarding the bronc that had hurt Duo, Reaper's name hadn't really come up.

"Reaper is the bronc that put Duo in hospital at the last rodeo," Wufei informed his girlfriend. "I'll explain more about him later."

Understanding that Wufei really didn't want to elaborate whilst Duo was still there, and knowing just what had happened to the braided cowboy, Meiran nodded.

"Jeeze, Duo. I'm sure the stewards will allow you a redraw if you ask," Heero said softly. Knowing just how vicious the bronc was, Heero really didn't want his partner on board that animal; given what had happened the last time, Heero was pretty sure the stewards and rodeo board would accommodate Duo and give him another bronc. He also made a mental note to try and speak with Treize at some point to find out why Reaper was still in the string. Given the horse's history he had been confident that Reaper would have been dropped from the broncs.

Raising his violet eyes to meet Heero's, Duo set his jaw, straightened his spine and took a deep breath. "No. I'm not going to ask for a redraw. The draw was fair and square, anyone could have drawn that devil; just so happened it was me."

"But, Duo, that animal is mad," Quatre started to say.

With steely determination in his voice, Duo turned to face Quatre, Trowa and the rest of their friends. "No. I am not asking for a redraw. I drew the bronc, I will ride that bronc and I _will_ fucking well stay on for the full eight seconds! Pardon my language," he added with a nod towards Meiran.

Meiran didn't look the least bit offended.

"Are you sure?" Heero questioned.

"Yes. Trust me on this, guys. I'll admit, I'm not thrilled with the idea of riding that demon again, but I _have_ to do this."

"I understand," Heero replied and gave Duo's shoulder a squeeze. Heero did understand. After the last ride on Reaper, Duo's confidence had taken a battering and the only way for his partner to regain that confidence was to go out there and ride the bronc. All Heero could do was wait and watch, be there for his boyfriend when the siren went and hope to god that Duo was still in one piece.

"Thanks, Heero." Duo gave the other cowboy a tiny smile.

The other three men also understood Duo's reasoning and whilst they weren't overly happy, there wasn't anything they could do about it either.

"We will be there for you," Wufei said in his quiet tone, his black eyes serious.

"I damn well hope so!" Duo chuckled. "I'm gonna need a speedy pick up once the siren sounds."

"Don't you worry about that. Wufei and I will be right beside you each second of the way," Quatre affirmed.

"And I'll be there for you too," Trowa added with a firm nod.

"Thanks, guys. I appreciate it," Duo said with a smile to his friends.

"I'll put the beer on ice to chill for the celebrations at the end then, shall I?" Meiran asked with a grin.

Duo laughed. "Yeah, that would be great. I'll probably need a dozen or so once I'm finished."

"I think I'll need a stiff scotch _before_ you go out for the ride," Heero muttered.

Snickering softly as he overheard Heero's muttering, Duo wrapped his arm around Heero's waist. "Don't worry, Heero. I'll be fine. I'll be sure to double check my rig before I hand it over to Charlie and again before I go out for the ride."

"I'd still feel a whole lot happier if you didn't ride him," Heero replied. "But I know why you want to and I want you to know that I'll be there for you."

"Awww, Heero," Duo sniffed.

"Come on you lot, we'd better be heading back to the rigs and start getting ready. This show is due to start in a couple of hours," Quatre informed them all.

"Suppose we'd better." Turning, Duo began to walk back towards the area where the rigs were parked, the rest of the group right with him.

# # #

"That should hold it," Heero said as he tossed the tape to the side of the bed and checked his handiwork.

Duo gave a few flexes of his arm and shoulder, the strapping Heero had applied holding up well and supporting his still healing muscles, tendons and ligaments. His ribs were tightly bound as well and despite being tight, Duo knew he would need all the support he could get. "Feels good," Duo replied. "Thanks."

"My pleasure," Heero replied. "I'll check the strapping after each ride and if need be, I can reapply it."

"That would be good, Heero." Duo shrugged his shirt back on and did up the buttons. "Best we head on over, the parade will be starting soon."

"Right with you, Duo." Heero stole a quick kiss, Duo returning it a moment later.

"Love you," Duo whispered. "Hopefully we will be celebrating tonight."

"I certainly hope so." Heero paused for a moment before lowering his voice, his eyes becoming hooded. "Either way, I fully intend to celebrate something tonight with you," he husked out.

Duo groaned, a tingle of excitement traveling from his head to his toes. "I promise you a night you'll not forget," he returned.

"Good." With a shy smile, Heero moved closer and brushed his lips across Duo's. "Guess we should go saddle up and get moving."

"Mmmm, guess we should."

#

Duo could feel the adrenaline starting to course through his body as he approached the chutes. The rodeo was about to start and all the cowboys were preparing to enter the arena for the opening parade. He could see Trowa up ahead on Heavyarms, beside him was Quatre on Sandrock. He had yet to spot Wufei, but had no doubt the other pick-up rider would be somewhere around on his bay, Nataku.

"Looks like a full house," Heero commented from where he sat astride Wing just to the side of Duo.

"Yeah, it does," Duo replied and edged Scythe a little closer to the paint. Scythe laid his ears back and gave the paint pot a glare. Wing stuck his nose in the air and ignored the spotted freak.

"Guess they're all just as eager to see who will take out the title as we are," Heero mused.

"I'd say so. Dunno why though, I'd say it's already a certainty." Duo gave a smug smile.

"I think I may have something to say about that," Heero shot back.

"All the talk in the world ain't gonna win you that title, Heero. You need to put your butt where your mouth is." Duo blinked. "Errr... that didn't quite come out right."

Heero snickered.

Further banter was cut off as the stewards began to open the gates to the arena and a rider carrying the flag entered the arena at a fast canter.

#

"Got everything?" asked Heero as he picked up his rig.

"Yup. All set," Duo replied and locked the door to the trailer, checking the other compartments were also locked.

"Behave yourself, Wing," Heero told his horse who was standing in his yard attached to the trailer. The paint gave a soft wuffle.

"You behave yourself too, Scythe. I don't want any more shit from you," Duo stated as he gave the appy a stern look. "I still don't believe he did that," he said to Heero as they moved off towards the chute area where the bulls were being prepared for the bull rides.

"Don't worry about it, Duo. Wing didn't get hurt so there's no harm done," Heero replied.

During the grand parade, Scythe had decided he really didn't want to be walking alongside that excuse for a canvas. He suddenly laid his ears flat back and snaked his head forward, teeth bared and about to take a bite out of Wing's shoulder when Duo picked up on what was about to happen. Duo had given the appy a sharp tug on the reins and a smack to the shoulder, the intended bite glancing off the paint's hide. Heero had checked his horse as best he could seeing as how they were in the middle of a parade and found the paint to have nothing but a bit of ruffled hair where Scythe's teeth had grazed across.

Duo had been shocked and in-between scolding his horse, had apologized profusely to Heero and Wing. Wing had played the part of the 'victim' well, sensing he could get a lot of attention out of this while his rival copped all the chastising. All the praise and petting the paint got once out of the arena only made the appaloosa glower. Scythe had to figure out another way to bring his enemy down.

"I see that Jake got a no score for his bull ride," Duo commented.

"Not good for him, but great for us," Heero said.

"Only if we manage to go the eight seconds."

"True. Has Cody ridden yet?"

"Not that I know of. I think he's up after us."

"It's still anyone's title."

"Yeah, ain't that the truth."

Arriving at the chutes, the pair handed their rigs over to Hank and Charlie. Five minutes later, Heero was being summoned for his ride.

"Good luck and be careful," Duo said softly, resisting the urge to snatch Heero up in his arms and kiss him.

"I'll do my best." Heero gave a smile before turning to the chute and climbing the spars. The bulk of Tiny waited below, several hundred pounds of raw beef that Heero hoped wouldn't try to turn him into hamburger.

Gently he lowered himself to the bull's back and worked his hand into the webbing hold. Once he was comfortable with the grip he had, he rested his legs a little lower and took a couple of calming breaths. A nod to the chute guy and the chute door opened, Heero dropping his legs and hanging on for all he was worth.

Tiny exploded out of the chute, hind end twisting in the air as he began to buck. The large head went down, the rear end spinning and bucking in an attempt to dislodge the cowboy on his back. Heero hung on grimly, His jaw set and hand gripping tight within the webbing for all he was worth. His upper body was jerked back and forth with each buck and twist of the bull underneath him. His shoulder began to protest the movement, his arms ached from the fierce grip he had, but Heero wasn't about to let go for anything.

Changing tactics, the bull tried a couple of spins, hind legs still pistoning in the air, but Heero dug his knees in tight. The crowd began to cheer wildly as the seconds counted down. From the corner of his eye, Heero could see Wufei closing in on him and knew his time was almost up. Tiny gave another twist and particularly nasty buck, sending Heero slightly off balance.

_'Gotta hang on, almost there,' _Heero thought to himself. Another spin pushed him further off balance and despite digging his knees in as tight as he could get them, he felt himself starting to slip off the bull's left side.

Out in the chute area, Duo watched with his heart in his mouth as Heero began to slide from the bull's back. "Hang on, Heero, almost time," he muttered to himself.

Another twist followed by two sharp bucks and Heero felt the daylight increasing. Wufei was almost beside him and with a relieved sigh, he heard the siren sound indicating he'd made the eight seconds. Immediately he lowered his other hand to the webbing and grabbed on tight, hauling himself back as much as he could. Tiny continued to buck as Quatre came up along the other side and reached across to release the flank strap. Wufei appeared on Heero's other side and reached out. Grabbing hold of Wufei, Heero was part lifted, part dragged from the bucking bull and deposited to the arena surface when they were a safe distance from the bull.

"What a ride for Heero Yuy, folks! He just hung in there long enough, now, let's see what the judges thought. That's a score of ninety for Heero Yuy."

The crowd cheered and roared their approval, Heero removing his hat and acknowledging the audience. Moving quickly to the side of the arena, he climbed up the spars and over the other side to where Duo was waiting for him, a big smile on his handsome face.

"That was a great ride, Heero," he said and gave the cowboy a one armed, 'buddy' hug.

"Thanks. For a moment there I didn't think I was going to make it to the full count," Heero replied.

"Main thing is, you did and got a damn good score too."

"Yeah, I did," Heero replied with a grin. "You're up shortly, aren't you?"

"Yep, gotta go shift my butt and get aboard."

"Good luck and stay safe."

"I'll try," Duo returned and with a warm smile he turned to head for the chute where his bull was waiting.

"All ready for you, Duo," Charlie stated. "And I've double checked the rig as well," he added.

Duo gave the cow hand a nod. "Thanks, Charlie. Not that I think anyone will be tampering with anything anymore after all the extra security measures, but it's nice to know you're on the ball."

"I wouldn't be able to sleep at night if I didn't look out for you guys."

Duo climbed the spars and lowered himself carefully onto Feather's back. The bull shifted slightly and gave a low bellow. Kissing his cross, Duo tucked it under his shirt and pushed his braid down the back of that shirt. He worked his hand into the webbing hold and pulled the rig tight. Once he was satisfied he had a good grip, He pushed his hat down hard and prepared to drop his legs. A nod to the chute guy and the gate swung open a second after.

Feather stood for a moment, then launched himself out of the chute and into the main arena. His hind end began to shoot into the air, the bucks gaining height and ferocity with each upward push. Duo held on tight, his back lying almost flat against that of the bull as his legs swung back and forth. His hand gripped tight in the hold, his shoulder screaming at him with the strain it was put under. Duo ignored the shoulder and did his best to stay with the bull.

Feather tossed in a few more bucks, then decided a couple of spins wouldn't hurt either. A soft moan escaped Duo's throat as his shoulder was put under further strain. He clamped his knees in tight and did his best to stay with the bull and take some of the pressure off his injured shoulder.

Heero watched carefully from beside the chutes, his eyes never leaving his boyfriend and looking for any signs of pain or indication that Duo was hurt.

Feather began a series of twists and bucks, shaking his head from side to side as he did his damnedest to get rid of the irritation on his back. Equally as determined, Duo hung on harder. The crowd began to cheer as bull and cowboy continued their struggle against each other, Quatre and Wufei began to close in on the animal and its rider as the clock counted down. Trowa stood beside his barrel, ready to spring into action and distract the bull should the need arise.

"Fuckin' hurry up and sound," Duo gritted out to the siren. He knew he had to be close. Spotting Wufei and Quatre homing in on him, he knew his time was almost up.

The siren went and Duo gave a relieved sigh, dropping his good hand to the webbing and taking some of the strain from his right shoulder that was currently feeling like red hot pokers were being shoved into it.

"Ready to hop off?" Quatre asked with a grin as he rode alongside. Wufei releasing the flank strap on the other side.

"Boy am I glad to see you," Duo muttered and reached out for Quatre. He was hauled from the bull and carted a short distance away, Quatre dropping him to the arena when they were away from Feather. The bull had shot off into the corral once the flank strap was loosened and the cowboy gone from his back.

"Great ride for Duo Maxwell there. Let's see what the judges thought. It's an eighty nine. Good score for Duo and there's still more action to come."

Duo dutifully waved his hat to the crowd, grinning and waving before sauntering to the chutes and spotting Heero on the other side, made a beeline for his partner.

"Great ride," Heero congratulated. "How's the shoulder and ribs?"

"Thanks, Heero. Ribs feel okay, shoulder's a little sore though," Duo replied honestly.

"Come on, I'll take you back to the rig and re-strap the shoulder. I'll see if I can get it a bit tighter for you and give you a bit more support. I also think you should take a couple of pain pills."

Duo offered a small smile of appreciation and followed Heero back to the rig where he got a bit more attention than just the strapping and pain pills.

# # #

The rodeo had a short break in-between the bull rides and the start of the saddle broncs. During the break, Heero and Duo caught up with Trowa, Wufei, Quatre and Meiran. Meiran was very impressed with the skills of both cowboys in their staying the full time on the bulls and was quick to congratulate them both. She was also in awe of Wufei and Quatre in their role of pick-up guys. Whilst she'd known something about the role they played from what Wufei had told her, she hadn't expected it to be quite as dangerous or as artistic as it was. She suddenly had a new admiration for her boyfriend, and let him know it too with a searing kiss.

Wufei had blushed madly and did his best to ignore the wolf whistles and friendly teasing from his fellow cowboys.

Trowa hadn't escaped the praise either. Meiran declaring his job was by far one of the hardest she'd ever come across. "You must be so brave to face off with some of those bulls," she'd said. "Nothing more than a barrel and your own wits to keep you safe. I think you deserve a medal," she'd told a blushing Trowa.

Trowa had mumbled something about it not being all that hard and disappeared behind his boyfriend.

With the break over, the guys all headed back to the chutes, arena and wherever they were supposed to be. Meiran returned to the grassed spectator area to continue to watch. With the new security in place she wasn't allowed anywhere near the chutes or staging area and she didn't particularly want to sit in the grandstand either.

Heero and Duo had recovered their rigs and checked them both over for any wear or tear. Both were fine. They wouldn't need them again until the bareback bronc ride, but safety was a premium and neither cowboy was about to skip over checking their gear.

With the saddle broncs getting underway, the pair walked back to the chute area.

#

"All set, Heero?" asked Hank.

Heero shoved his feet fully into the stirrups and grabbed hold of the halter rope. Settling himself into the saddle, he deemed himself ready and nodded to Hank. The chute opened and the crowd roared.

Caspar jumped cleanly from the chute and moved a couple of strides away before lowering his head between his knees and starting to buck. Hind quarters shot into the air, kicking out as the bronc bucked for all he was worth. He gave a series of crow hops across the arena and tossed in a couple of twists as he bucked.

The rope was fairly loose in his hand, the other hand held high above his head as Heero did his best to stay with the bronc. He swung his legs back and forth, spurring the bronc on. A cowboy could gain a better score by moving his legs to encourage his bronc, not to mention keeping the hand up high.

Duo's face broke into a wide grin as he watched his partner sticking like glue to the gray's back. "Go, Heero!" he yelled in encouragement.

Jaw set and teeth clenched, Heero hung on. His arm ached fiercely from the jarring and jolting it was receiving, his mind flicking to Duo and just how much his boyfriend's shoulder must have hurt after his bull ride. "Fuck!" he cursed as Caspar came back to earth with a particularly nasty jolt. A couple of spins were added and when that didn't unseat Heero, the bronc went into another series of crow hops.

Just when Heero was beginning to feel himself slowly sliding to one side in the saddle, the siren went and he grabbed the rope with both hands. Quatre appeared at his side and gave him a sunny smile.

"Want off that thing?"

"Please," Heero replied and reached out for the pick-up guy. He was pulled from the still bucking bronc and once a safe distance away, Quatre dropped him to his feet. Trowa sauntered over and handed him his hat, Heero thanking the clown and waving his hat to the audience who were cheering madly.

"What a ride for Heero Yuy! That's gotta be a good score, folks. Yep, the score is in and it's a ninety for Heero Yuy!"

Heero couldn't help the wide grin. '_Two down and three to go. His scores were pretty impressive if he did say so himself.' _he thought. With one more wave to the crowd, he jogged across to the rails and began to climb out of the arena so the next cowboy could have his turn.

That was fantastic, Heero," Duo congratulated just as soon as Heero's feet hit the dirt on the other side of the arena. "Good score too. I'd say you've taken the lead in the race for the title after that ride."

Smiling shyly at his partner, Heero spoke in a low tone. "I don't know, Duo. Yes, they were both good rides and scored well, but there's still the bronc, bulldogging and roping to go. It's still anyone's title. Besides, you've yet to have your rides and I know you're breathing down my neck as it is."

"Yeah, that's right. I'm gonna get me a damn good score in my saddle bronc ride and see if I can't beat yours."

Heero noted that Duo didn't say anything about his bareback bronc ride. He had to admit, he was more than worried about Duo riding that black beast again, especially as he wasn't completely healed from his last encounter with the animal. But Heero knew better than to voice his concerns. Duo knew how he felt without him saying anything; besides, Heero knew that if the shoe was on the other foot and it was him that had gotten hurt, he'd be just as determined and stubborn as Duo in his intent to compete and take that title.

"You'll have to try really hard to beat me," Heero teased. "I don't have any plans to let anyone better my scores."

"Is that so, buddy? Well I suggest you sit back and watch the master at work."

Heero chuckled to himself. The teasing was just what they both needed."I think Charlie is looking for you."

"Shit!" Duo spun around to see the cow hand waving in Duo's direction. "Looks like I'm up in a few. Better shift."

"Good luck, Duo."

"Thanks. I suggest you watch carefully, you just might learn something." With a saucy wink, Duo spun on his heel and headed for Charlie and his saddle bronc ride.

#

Dopey stood quietly while Duo settled himself into the saddle, his lop ears flopping to either side of his head and looking for all the world like a pair of jet airliner wings. The bronc's eyes were half closed and he rested a hind leg, completely relaxed. Duo didn't let the animal's appearance distract him though; he knew Dopey would come to life just as soon as the chute gate opened. Kissing his cross and tucking it down his shirt, the braid of hair followed suit and Duo pushed his feet home in the stirrups. The halter rope was picked up, a couple of deep breaths taken and Duo nodded he was ready.

The chute opened, Dopey taking a minute to gaze out into the arena and giving Duo a moment of panic when he thought the bronc wasn't going to move. Suddenly, Dopey lunged out and immediately jammed his head between his knees and began to buck.

"Frickin' hell," Duo muttered as he was jolted around. Legs did their best to spur the bronc on, hand waved madly in the air whilst the other one clung to the halter rope for dear life. Dopey didn't let up for a minute, his head was constantly between his knees and his hind quarters pistoned repeatedly into the air.

The bronc bucked and crow hopped across the arena, tossing Duo around on his back like a rag doll. Knees jammed in hard as Duo's feet connected with the horse's flanks and then shoulders. The jarring caused his ribs to protest and he found it hard to keep breath in his lungs. Duo sent a silent prayer of thanks to Heero for insisting on strapping his ribs as tight as he had, if he hadn't, or there had been no strapping, Duo knew those ribs would have reopened the cracks. As it was he wasn't too sure if they were still in one piece.

The strain on his shoulder and still healing muscles wasn't as bad as it had been in the bull ride, but it still hurt like a bitch. Dopey changed tactics and began to jackknife, Duo barely managing to stay with the bronc. Dopey continued to try and dislodge his rider, alternating between straight out bucking to twisting and turning, crow hopping and anything else he could come up with. Duo managed to hang on and stay with the animal, sweat running down his face with the effort. The siren finally sounded and Duo gave a relieved moan. His left hand grabbed the front of the saddle to keep him there until Wufei managed to get alongside him and pick him up.

Both Wufei and Quatre were well aware that Duo's right shoulder was the still recovering one and made certain to pick him up from the left side and therefore not aggravate his healing body. Gratefully, Duo reached for Wufei and snagged the pick-up guy around the waist, Dopey slipping from beneath his legs as Wufei carried him to safety.

"Thanks, Wufei," Duo said as he was dropped to the dirt of the arena, Trowa appearing moments later with his hat. "Thanks, Trowa."

"You okay?" Trowa asked when he noticed the slight wince as Duo took his hat.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little sore after that ride," Duo replied.

"That was some riding there by Duo Maxwell, folks. Let's see if the judges thought as much of it as we did. Score is in and it's a ninety two for Duo!"

"Well fuck me," Duo said as a broad grin lit up his face. The roar of the crowd grew to deafening proportions and Duo acknowledged the crowd with a sweeping bow and wave of his hat. Still grinning like the Cheshire cat, he hightailed it out of the arena to where an equally excited Heero was waiting to drag his partner off to the gents for a few congratulatory kisses and hugs.

#

"All set?" Hank asked.

Heero nodded. "As ready as I'm ever going to be."

The chute opened and TNT charged out into the arena. The crowd cheered the cowboy on as the horse did his best to rid himself of his rider. Heero's hand was jammed into the webbing hold, his shoulder and arm taking a beating as he hung on as tightly as he could. TNT bucked high and fast, twisting his hindquarters in the air and throwing in a couple of crow hops.

Hero was jolted and jarred as the beast connected with the ground and then launched into the air again. His free hand remained in the air, despite his body's natural instinct screaming at him to grab hold with everything he had. Knees jammed in tight as TNT gave a quick spin to the left and threw in a series of big bucks. A half rear followed and the bronc jumped forward, front legs hitting the dirt, jarring Heero yet again as the hind legs shot into the air with a particularly nasty twist added.

"Shit, I hope that siren goes soon," Heero ground out. He could feel his balance starting to shift and it wouldn't be much longer before he bit the dirt if the bronc kept bucking like he was.

"Cowboy or flank strap?" Wufei asked Quatre as the pair began to ride towards the cowboy and bronc.

"I'll take the cowboy, you can have the flank strap, Nataku is a little quicker on his feet than Sandy and I don't fancy getting caught by one of those flying hooves," Quatre replied.

"Okay." Wufei glanced at the timer. "Best we move in now, time's almost up."

The pair began to close in on Heero, the cowboy gritting his teeth in the effort to remain aboard the bucking bronc. The siren went, Heero grabbing the webbing hold with his free hand and starting to work his other one out of the hold. Quatre appeared beside him and with a sharp tug, Heero managed to pull his hand free and grab hold of the pick-up guy.

"Good ride," Quatre said as he dropped Heero off by the chutes.

"Thanks." A cow hand gave Heero his hat back, the cowboy taking it and thanking the man.

"Another great ride for Heero Yuy. Judges score is in and it's a ninety-two for Heero!"

Heero let a whistle pass between his teeth at the score. It was a good one and would no doubt put him right up there with the leaders for the title. With a wave to the crowd, he scaled the rails and landed on the other side where Duo was waiting to congratulate him.

"Fantastic ride, Heero. I'm sure you must be up there in first place by now." Duo's face was lit up, his happiness for the other cowboy evident in every line of his body.

"I hope so, although I had my doubts there for a minute that I wasn't going to stay the distance," Heero replied with a grin. "As for the title, it's still anyone's. You're in there with a great chance too, especially since Cody got a no score in the saddle bronc and Jake didn't score that high with his saddle bronc ride either."

"It's gonna be a real nail biter, that's for sure."

"We still have the roping and bulldogging to go, and don't forget your bronc ride. I'm certain you'll get a great score there," Heero said.

Duo fell silent, Heero realizing what must be going through his partner's mind.

"Duo, if you're not sure about this I know the stewards will give you a re-draw."

Duo shook himself. "Nah, it's fine, Heero. If I don't do this now, I'll never do it."

Knowing exactly what Duo meant with those words, Heero stepped a bit closer. "Please promise me you'll stay safe. If you know you can't stay with him for the full count, bail out and get outta there. No one will think any less of you."

"I know, Heero." He gave the other cowboy a tight smile. "Wufei and Quatre are both gonna be there with me and close enough to help me if I need it. Trowa's also there so I think I'll be well looked after."

"I can't help but worry though."

Glancing around, Duo took the chance to envelop Heero in a warm hug. "Just promise me you'll be there for me after the ride is over?"

"Of course I will."

"Thanks."

"Duo? You got a few minutes before you're up," Charlie said quietly from the side.

"Okay. I'm coming," Duo replied and turned his attention back to Heero.

They broke apart, the worry clearly visible in Heero's blue eyes. Duo's shoulders were tense, his own eyes a swirl of differing emotions, all passing through those violet depths so quickly that Heero couldn't identify them.

"Guess I should get going."

"I'm coming to the chute with you."

Taking a deep breath to steady his nerves, Duo set his jaw, squared his shoulders and began the walk to the chute where Reaper awaited him.

tbc...


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, it belongs to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow the guys from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. I don't own the song 'Rodeo' either. It belongs to Garth Brooks and as such all rights remain his. This fic is based loosely on the lyrics. Written for pleasure not profit.

Pairing: 2x1x2, past 1xR (sorry!) 3x4

Rating: NC 17

Warnings: Angst, fluff, sap, yaoi, Lemons, Lime, AU

Summary: Heero is a rodeo rider, the best on the circuit and looks set to remain there until an up and coming young cowboy appears on the scene.

AN: This fic is based loosely on the lyrics of 'Rodeo' by Garth Brooks - although it is not a song fic.

Dedication: To my lovely beta; Sakura for giving me the plot bunny and for all her hard work in editing my stuff. (No easy feat!) Thanks hun! You're the best!

**Thank you everyone for your reviews! I love to read your feedback. Snowdragonct: I couldn't respond to your feedback as the PM feature was disabled, but thanks for the encouraging comments!**

**Unbetaed as I wanted to get this out to you all as quickly as possible to make up for leaving you all hanging last time. Please forgive any errors.**

**Enjoy!**

"Cowboy"

October 2010 ShenLong

Chapter 35

_[It's the ropes and the reins  
And the joy and the pain  
And they call the thing, Rodeo_

_Rodeo – Garth Brooks] _

Duo practically had to force his legs to keep moving, his pace slowing considerably as he moved along the back of the chutes where the broncs were waiting. Spotting Charlie up ahead, he took another deep breath and did his best to bury his nerves.

Walking just to the side and slightly behind Duo, Heero couldn't help but notice the slowing pace and a soft tremble pass through his boyfriend's body as they neared the chute where Reaper would be waiting. It was tearing Heero apart inside, watching his usually confident, if not a touch cocky partner, reduced to this nervous state. Fully understanding his partner's reactions, Heero did his best to press a little closer and offer what support he could.

"I've double checked the rig and no one has been near the chute or the horse," Charlie informed Duo as he arrived.

"Thanks, Charlie." With the rig confirmed to be perfectly fine and fitted properly, Duo knew the only reason he would come off the bronc now would be through his own inability to stay with the animal.

"If you do come off, promise me you will run like hell," Heero said softly.

Turning to meet the concerned blue eyes, Duo mustered up a grin and replied, "Heero, if I come off I'll be running on air."

Heero grinned back. This was more like the Duo he knew and loved. "And I'll be waiting there to haul you over the rails," he promised.

Another figure appeared beside them and the cowboys looked up to see Zechs standing there.

"Zechs," they both greeted.

"Hey, guys. I was just coming to have a quick look at that bronc and wish you all the best for your ride, Duo," Zechs replied to them.

Zechs turned and cast his professional eye over the black demon.

Not having had the chance to locate Treize and speak with him regarding Reaper as yet, Heero thought he may as well ask Zechs what was going on with the horse. "Zechs? I thought Treize was going to remove Reaper from the string?"

The blonde vet turned back to the pair. "He decided to turn him out for a couple of weeks to see if that would improve his temper. This will be his last chance. If he still proves himself to be nasty and vicious, Treize will have him put down."

"I thought the rodeo board would have put a cowboy's life at a higher priority," Heero snipped.

"The rodeo board does have the cowboy's safety and well being uppermost; but you have to see it from their point too, Reaper is a major draw-card. As I just said though, if this bronc displays any sign of attacking a cowboy again, he _will_ be destroyed."

"Guess that's one consolation," Duo muttered.

Heero wasn't happy, but he had no choice but to accept the board's decision. Unfortunately, it would be Duo's life at risk out there and Heero didn't want his lover to be hurt again, regardless of what the outcome for the bronc would be.

"Duo? You need to get on," Charlie interrupted.

"Yeah, I'm coming," Duo replied. He turned to Heero. "I'll see you in a few seconds."

"I'll be right here," Heero promised. "Good luck."

"Thanks." Duo left them and approached the chute. He could see the black devil shifting restlessly inside and paused to look at the horse for a moment. Reaper still looked mean, a touch of white showing around the edge of his eyes, ears spending more time back on his skull than anywhere else.

Knowing it was now or never, he tried to swallow past the dryness in his throat. With slightly shaking hands, Duo began to climb up the spars until he was at the top and straddling them, beneath him the black back awaited. Carefully he lowered himself down, keeping his legs to the side as he knew the bronc would try to crush him against the side of the chute if given the chance.

As his backside settled onto Reaper's back he felt the muscles ripple as the horse's anger began to mount. With his braid down the back of his shirt, he kissed his cross and sent a silent prayer to any god listening that he would come through this in one piece - preferably still alive.

Reaper snorted and rolled his eyes, a front hoof began to paw at the ground and he shifted restlessly in the chute. His back began to hunch up a touch as the cowboy's weight settled on him.

Duo worked his gloved hand into the webbing hold, pulling at the rig until the rope was as tight as he could get it. He flexed his fingers and clenched them tight. Once the chute opened he would only have a split second to get his legs lowered and knees jammed in hard against the bronc's sides.

"Ready?" asked Charlie.

"Almost," Duo replied. Butterflies were migrating madly in his stomach, to the point where Duo thought he was going to be sick. His body felt cold and clammy and yet he was sweating up a storm. Putting a lid on his fear and forcing his heart to slow down a bit, Duo wedged his hand in tighter, closed his eyes for a second and pushed everything to the back of his mind. _'It's just another bronc, it's just another bronc, it's just another bronc,'_ he repeated to himself silently.

_'Like hell it is! Who the fuck are you trying to kid?' _his conscience snorted back at him.

He opened his eyes and gave the nod.

# # #

"Stay close," Quatre said to Wufei as they moved themselves into position in the arena.

"You don't have to tell me twice," Wufei returned and made his way across with Quatre to stand close to the chute where Duo was settling himself onto Reaper. A few meters away, Trowa stood beside his barrel, eyes firmly fixed on the chute gate. The other rodeo clowns were also present and scattered discretely around the arena, each one of them just as determined as the other to help out the cowboy should the worst happen and Reaper turned on him.

On the grassed area, Meiran waited with baited breath. Wufei had given her a little more information on the black bronc known as Reaper and she was curious to see the animal for herself. Not that she doubted Wufei's words about how vicious and vindictive the horse was, she just found it difficult to understand what could have made an animal that way.

The commentator was giving a bit of a spiel on Reaper and also Duo, how the pair had ended their last encounter. Fortunately he didn't go into too much detail.

Meiran tuned out the commentator, her eyes sweeping over the arena and noting how close Wufei, Quatre and Trowa were in relation to the chute Duo was about to come out of. She couldn't see Heero anywhere and assumed he was most likely around the chute area somewhere. Her musings were cut off as the chute gate opened, the crowd roared and a black horse exploded into the arena.

#

The chute gate opened and Reaper reared, spun around and charged out. Once clear of the gate, the bronc put his head between his knees and went into a bucking frenzy. Hind legs shot into the air, touched down briefly and then pushed upwards again. As he bucked, Reaper twisted his back, adding an extra threat to his bucking.

Duo's hand was jammed as tight as he could get it into the rig hand hold, his fingers clenched tightly and his other arm waving in the air. The crowd cheered him on, urging him to go the eight seconds. Pain lanced through his arm and shoulder as the bronc jarred and jolted him in an attempt to dislodge him.

When the straight out bucking didn't work, Reaper changed tactics. He added a few spins to the bucks, pivoting rapidly as his haunches continued to piston into the air.

"Fuck, that hurts," Duo gritted out between clenched teeth as a particularly nasty jolt sent his muscles screaming in protest. Grimly, he hung on, legs moving back and forth with the rhythm of the horse and his bucks, blunt spurs egging the animal on and a torso let its displeasure at the rough treatment be known.

"Hang on, Duo," Heero muttered as he glanced between the clock and his boyfriend. He willed Duo to stay aboard, prayed for Duo to have the strength to stay on for the time.

As the black demon bucked and spun his way across the arena, Wufei and Quatre shadowed him; close enough to help if needed, but far enough away that they wouldn't interfere in the ride. Trowa also followed the pair, his heart racing as he watched the drama unfolding.

Reaper reared up and once his front hooves hit the dirt, he crow hopped a few paces then went into another series of bucks and spins. With the cowboy still sticking to his back like an annoying insect, Reaper became even more enraged. His fury sparked more energy and with a loud snort, the black bronc exploded into a flurry of bone jarring bucks.

"Shit!" Duo groaned as his arm let him know it wasn't at all happy with him. He could feel the strapping pulling tight and doing its best to support his shoulder, a shoulder that was currently being pulled apart with the force of hanging on to the bucking animal. When Reaper let fly with a barrage of rapid bucks, not only did his shoulder protest, but his teeth clicked together hard, narrowly missing biting his tongue.

Duo was determined though, no way was he going to bail or get thrown. Once he departed company from the bronc he had no doubt the animal would turn on him. All he had to do was stick out the eight seconds and once Quatre or Wufei picked him up he'd need to hang onto them until they could drop him in the safety of the chute area and rails.

With a snort of anger, Reaper jackknifed, spun sharply to the left and tossed in a couple of bucks. Dropping his right shoulder he prepared to spin right and changed his mind at the last minute, spinning left again and throwing in another couple of sharp bucks.

That nearly ended it for Duo. He'd expected the animal to spin right so when Reaper suddenly went left again, Duo found himself slightly off balance. "Fuck!" he cursed and jammed his knees tighter in an attempt to stop himself from being tossed off to the side.

Back on the grassed area, Meiran's eyes had widened as she watched the battle between man and beast. Now she clearly understood what Wufei had been saying earlier about this particular bronc. Even she could see the animal was a lot more vicious in its bucking than any of the others had been.

The bronc moved further into the arena and thus a little closer to Meiran. Her eyes watching the action, she hoped and prayed that Duo would be able to stay on for the eight seconds, if he didn't she shuddered to think what might happen to him.

The crowd around continued to cheer Duo on, the cowboy giving his all and staying with the bronc by sheer will power and skill. Reaper's bucking carried him further across the arena where Meiran got a good, close look at the horse.

A soft gasp let Meiran's mouth as she took in the black demon. Her eyes scanned over the horse, from the tips of his ears to the black of his hooves. A memory came forth and she eagerly compared the mental picture with the real one in front of her.

"Raven," she whispered.

There was no doubt in Meiran's mind that the horse in the arena that was currently doing its best to rid itself of Duo and extract revenge was her Raven, the horse she'd trained and ridden, had her accident with all those years ago.

_'But how the hell did he end up here?' _she thought to herself._ 'And what had happened to him to turn him into this vicious, vindictive animal she was witnessing now?' _Those were questions she fully intended to get answers to.

A snort of anger left Reaper as the cowboy continued to stick to him. He bucked repeatedly, Back legs flying high in the air, front hooves biting deep into the arena surface. He jumped forward, twisted his back and threw in a savage buck, kicking out as he did so and causing him to jar heavily as his four legs came back to earth.

Clenching his teeth, Duo sat the bucks and twists as best he could, body tossed from side to side as his injured shoulder and arm repeatedly reminded him of their unfit state. When Reaper returned to the earth with a severe jolt and then followed with another series of bucks, Duo felt something in his shoulder tear. He bit back the cry of pain that wanted to leave and forced his hand to remain in the hold.

Reaper was getting more frustrated by the second. It didn't seem to matter what he threw at this cowboy the man just wouldn't budge. Two more bucks followed by several spins, another couple of bucks with added twists and a sudden rear up did do a little to aid his cause in removing the object of his annoyance.

"Shit!" Duo felt himself starting to slip to the side.

"Stay with him, Duo," Heero cried out from his place on the top rail by the chutes.

"Almost time," Quatre yelled to Wufei, the Chinese man nodding in reply and pushing Nataku a little closer to the black bronc.

Trowa moved himself and his barrel closer to the action, body tense and ready to jump forth.

The crowd were on their feet, all cheering madly as they watched the clock and the show Duo and Reaper were putting on for them.

Glancing at the clock, Heero held his breath.

"Now, Wufei!" Quatre yelled as the clock hit the number eight, the siren sounding a split second later. Both guys urged their horses forward to where the black demon continued to buck.

Duo heard the siren but refused to let his concentration waver for a second. This would be the most critical part of all. His free hand dropped to the webbing and he grabbed hold tightly, trying to relieve some of the pressure from his injured arm and shoulder. He could see Quatre coming at him from the left, Wufei approaching from the right and did his best to ease his right hand from the hand hold. Reaper continued to buck beneath him, jolting him around and making it harder for him to release his hand. In one way he was reluctant to let go, but if he didn't he wouldn't be able to leave the bronc's back and he didn't particularly fancy being dragged along whilst the horse was in this state.

Watching the drama in the arena, Heero noticed Duo's struggle to get his hand free and his heart shot into his mouth.

"Duo?" Quatre called as he rode alongside.

"Hand's stuck!" Duo called back.

"Shit!"

Wufei had reached the other side of the bronc by this time and released the flank strap; Reaper didn't skip a beat, he continued to buck solidly.

Gritting his teeth, Duo gave an almighty tug, his hand coming free from the glove and leaving it stuck in the webbing. His left arm shot out towards Quatre who leaned close and grabbed him under the armpit. Quatre bodily hauled Duo from the bronc's back, Duo's left hand and arm coming to the back of Quatre's saddle and grabbing hold. Quatre turned Sandrock and urged the horse forward and away from Reaper.

Feeling the weight leaving his back, Reaper stopped his bucking and snaked his head around to see where the cowboy was. He spotted the dangling form at the side of the chestnut and immediately he propped and turned. Ears went flat against his skull as Reaper lunged forward in pursuit of the chestnut and the cowboy that had ridden him.

Wufei spotted exactly what the bronc was up to the second Duo left his back and he spun Nataku around, intent on chasing the maddened animal down and cutting him off. As he neared, Reaper let fly with a savage kick in Nataku's direction, the bay propping suddenly to avoid the kick connecting.

Up on the top spar by the chutes, Heero's eyes never left the arena and the dramas unfolding. Noting Reaper turning to come after Quatre and Duo, he took a deep breath and yelled with everything he had. "Quatre, Duo! Look out!" he screamed.

In his position of dangling precariously on Sandrock's side, Duo managed to turn his head slightly when he heard Heero yell out. What he saw turned his blood to ice. That black demon was heading right for them. "Move it, Quatre," he called out to the pick-up guy. "The devil is after us."

Quatre took the chance to glance behind him. "Fuck!" he exclaimed. With his ears flat back, nostrils flaring and showing the red insides, Reaper really did look like a demon from hell. "Go, Sandy!" Quatre cried to his horse and using his legs, he urged the quarter horse forward.

Sandrock had already heard the hooves boring down on him and wasn't particularly keen to encounter the other horse either. Powerful hind quarters dug into the arena surface and Sandy sprinted for the safety of the chutes.

The crowd had all fallen silent as they witnessed the display of an enraged bronc hell bent on getting to the cowboy that had ridden him and the rodeo staff just as intent on preventing that from happening.

Reaper was closing fast, his eyes fixed firmly on the cowboy hanging down the side of the chestnut. His mouth opened and he gave a roar of rage, back legs suddenly finding a little more energy and lunging the body forward.

Sandrock dropped his shoulder and pivoted in full gallop, Duo heard the snap of teeth as they just missed his hip.

With a snort of rage, Reaper spun around and shot forth again.

"Hang on, Duo," Quatre yelled to his charge.

"I ain't about to let go in a hurry," Duo returned through gritted teeth. His right arm felt like chewed string, his ribs burning with the effort of keeping air in them; but if he were to let go a fate far worse awaited him.

Trowa could see that the pair weren't going to evade the black bronc for much longer, he looked frantically around for anything that might help the pair to get to safety. Aside from Duo being in danger, Quatre was too and Trowa didn't want his lover getting hurt by that beast either. Spotting the smaller corral gate beside the chutes, he sprinted towards it.

Nataku had recovered from the attempted kick and was rapidly homing in on the black bronc, Wufei intending to try and collide with the horse and knock it off balance, giving Quatre and Duo a little more time to get to safety. He heard Trowa call out and glanced to where the clown was running.

"Quatre! Over here," Trowa yelled out as he swung the gate to the small corral open.

Seeing what Trowa was up to, Heero dropped over the top spar and into the chute. As soon as his feet hit the dirt he was running towards Trowa to give the clown a hand.

"Bloody hell!" Duo cried out as Sandrock propped and turned again, Reaper's teeth just missing his backside.

"Sorry, Duo," Quatre said, keeping his full focus on avoiding the bronc. Hearing Trowa's yell, Quatre looked across the arena to where his lover stood beside the small corral. He spotted Heero with him, the pair hauling the gate open. "Hang on tight, Duo, this is gonna get rough," he told the cowboy.

With Sandy going at a full gallop to avoid Reaper and the corral being a small one, there wouldn't be much room for the quarter horse to pull up in.

"Just get me outta here safely and I'll worship you for the rest of your life," Duo called back.

Quatre allowed a small grin to grace his features.

Reaper screamed, propped and turned, hot on the heels of the chestnut.

"Go, Sandy! Go!" Quatre urged, pushing the horse with all he had. Sandrock was tired, he'd been working hard all day so far but somehow he managed to dredge up a little more energy and lurched forward. Quatre turned the chestnut towards the corral.

"Close the gate as soon as they pass through," Trowa instructed to Heero. "And climb up as quick as you can."

Heero nodded, he couldn't speak right now, aside from the lump in his throat, his mouth was as dry as the desert.

Wufei's eyes were watching the action ahead very closely. Watching Trowa and Heero open the small corral gate he understood what the other guys were trying to attempt. Seeing Quatre spin Sandrock around and aim for the corral, Wufei urged Nataku on faster. Cutting across the arena he would pass behind Sandrock just as the chestnut would reach the corral; if he timed things right, he'd make contact with Reaper as the black tried to follow them. If Nataku could collect the black around the shoulder area it would knock the bronc either off course or completely off his feet. Wufei didn't really care what happened, just so long as he could get there in time. "Faster, Nataku!" he cried out to his horse, the bay responding gamely.

"Oh, god," Meiran screamed, watching the action taking place. She couldn't believe that Raven, the horse she'd so lovingly tended and ridden had turned into this mad creature. With just one thing on her mind, Meiran stood and was running for the staging area of the rodeo before she was aware her feet were moving.

Sandy's stride was eating up the distance between himself and the safety of the corral. Duo swung precariously off his side, Duo certain his fingers were that deeply imbedded in the back of Quatre's saddle that he'd never pry them loose. Quatre's arm was still around his shoulders, hand digging into his armpit and causing further pain to the already tormented muscles and tendons, but Duo didn't pay it any mind. He'd rather suffer through that pain than any pain the bronc would inflict if he caught up to them.

Hearts in their respective mouths, Trowa and Heero could do nothing but watch as Sandy bore down on them, Reaper hot on their tail and Nataku closing in from the side.

The chestnut could see the open corral ahead, the guidance from his master telling him this is where he was to go. Legs pistoned beneath the body, Sandrock pushing himself to his limits to reach that safety. Moments later they shot through the open gate.

Trowa and Heero sprang into action, shoving the gate closed between them and hightailing it up the fence and out of reach of the mad bronc. The chestnut tail disappeared into the corral, the gate swinging shut and cutting Reaper off. The black was traveling fast, very fast and didn't register the bay coming straight for him from his right side until the horse connected with his girth area.

Spurring Nataku on, Wufei knew they would get the timing just right. The gate swung closed, Heero and Trowa scaling the fence in record time as Reaper was almost upon them. Nataku collided with the black's girth and shoulder area, the force of the headlong gallop shoving the bronc clean off his feet and down to his left side. Nataku stumbled, fell to his knees and then regained his balance. Wufei was tossed around in his saddle but managed to hang on.

The wind was knocked out of Reaper as he hit the dirt hard, a loud groan escaping his throat. Legs flailed in the air for a moment before finding the arena surface and pushing the body back to shaky hooves.

Shooting inside the corral, Quatre leaned back with all his weight, pulling on the reins and trying to stop his horse.

Noting the rails coming up fast at him, Sandrock slammed the brakes on, his hind quarters dropping so low in the dirt they left deep furrows and sent a dust cloud into the air. Duo's feet connected with the ground as Sandy dropped his hind quarters to try and stop.

Unfortunately, Sandrock couldn't stop quite quick enough and his chest hit the rails on the other side of the corral, bringing him to a very sudden stop. Quatre was pitched forward in his saddle, face connecting with Sandy's neck and his hand releasing Duo. The sudden jolt pulled Duo's fingers from their hold on Quatre's saddle as his forward momentum continued. Duo also slammed into the rails.

Reaper shook his head and drew in a few lungfuls of air, his eyes scanned the arena but couldn't see the object of his torture anywhere at all. His anger still running through him, he turned and went after Nataku.

"Oh, fuck," Wufei stated, turning the bay and aiming for the larger, exit corral that was used to return the animals to their holding pens. "I suggest we shift it, Nataku," he told his horse. The bay didn't need any encouragement, he hightailed it as fast as his legs could carry him to the corral.

The rodeo hands that had been stunned by the display that had just occurred, suddenly realized that Wufei was now in danger and realizing his intent, they sprang into action. Two cow hands clung to the rails beside the main gate, ready to close it up. Another two cow hands opened another gate inside the corral, one that would take Wufei through a narrow 'run' and into fork where two smaller corrals waited. They hoped Wufei would go one way and then they would close that gate, sealing Wufei off from the enraged bronc as Reaper would be forced to take the other 'fork' and end up in the other corral.

Nataku sped inside, Wufei spotting the cow hand waving to him by the smaller gate. He turned his horse and aimed for it. Shooting through the second gate, Reaper was closing in on them and Wufei had to slow a touch or risk very real damage to himself and his horse. Nataku negotiated the 'run', his Morgan heritage serving him well and giving him nimble feet when he most needed them. Noting the next cow hand up ahead, Wufei aimed for the gate and the bay galloped through.

Reaper found himself with nowhere to go, the gate before him cutting off his intended route in running that bay horse down. With no other option, he spun to the right and found himself inside another corral with no way out.

#

Heero and Trowa scrambled down from the rails and into the corral, both intent on getting to their partners.

"Quatre?" Trowa called, approaching the horse and his rider. Quatre was slumped forward in his saddle, Sandrock standing still with his head lowered and his flanks going in and out like bellows. Reaching the blonde, Trowa placed his hand on Quatre's thigh. "Are you okay?"

Turning his blue eyes to meet with the green of his lover, Quatre managed a shaky nod of his head. "I just wish the world would stop spinning," he groaned.

Trowa reached up and partially dragged Quatre from Sandy's back, his eyes running over Quatre's body and appraising any damage. Other than the apparent shock setting in and a bruise appearing on Quatre's cheek where he'd connected with Sandrock's neck, Quatre appeared to be perfectly fine.

Slumping slightly against Trowa's strong form, Quatre turned his eyes back to his horse. "Shit! Sandy," he said and placed a soft hand against the quarter horse's shoulder.

"He's okay," Trowa informed, "just a little out of breath but not hurt in any way."

"Thank god. He was such a good boy." Quatre gave the horse several soft pats. From the corner of his eye he spotted Heero with Duo. "Shit! Duo, is he okay?" Tearing himself from Trowa's support, Quatre stumbled around his horse to where Duo sat in the dirt, Heero tending to his boyfriend.

Heero had jumped down from the rails and rushed to where Duo had collapsed, the force of the sudden stop into the rails having completely knocked the wind out of him. Kneeling beside his prone partner, Heero reached out and gently caressed Duo's cheek. "Duo? Duo? Can you hear me? Where does it hurt?"

Duo groaned and greedily sucked air back into his burning lungs, the effort causing another moan of pain to leave his throat. "Fuck! Now I understand the term 'running into a brick wall', I don't recommend it at all, fricken' hurts like hell."

"Jeeze, Duo, are you okay?" Heero's concern showed clearly in his blue eyes. "How's your shoulder? The ribs?" Gently he brought his hands forth to explore Duo's shoulder and ribs.

Still groaning, Duo pushed himself up a little to a half sitting position, it was a little easier to breathe that way. "I'm okay, Heero. Just shook up."

Relieved, Heero leaned back on his haunches, noting the pain registered in those violet eyes with each breath his partner took. "You frightened the living shit out of me," he said softly.

"I scared the crap outta myself too," Duo replied with a small grin.

"I think you should let the medic take a look at you."

"Nah, I'll be okay. Just need the nerves to settle a bit and get the air back into my lungs. I'll be fine once you re-strap me and I take a couple of those pain pills."

Heero wasn't at all convinced, but he held his tongue. The rodeo board would probably insist Duo be checked over by the medic anyway before allowing him to continue. Quatre came stumbling over to them both with Trowa in tow.

"You okay, Duo? I'm so sorry about the abrupt halt," Quatre apologized.

"I'm okay, Quatre and don't sweat it, it's not your fault. Actually, I'm indebted to you, you saved my life," Duo said quietly, the horror of the entire experience settling into his recovering mind.

"I only did my job, looking out for you guys," Quatre replied with a blush.

"Yes, you did, but you also went above and beyond the call of duty, Quatre. If you hadn't hung onto me and kept me away from that demon, I'm pretty sure I'd be decorating the dirt by now. That horse of yours certainly has a turn and some speed on him. Thank you."

"He was a good boy, wasn't he?" Quatre beamed and promised himself he would be giving Sandy lots of apples tonight.

"You okay to get up?" Heero asked.

"Yeah, I'm feeling much better now," Duo replied and took the offered hand. He winced a little as he was pulled to his feet and once there swayed a touch before his equilibrium settled. "Where's Wufei?"

"He's over the other side in the small holding corral. I'm sure he will be here as soon as he can," Trowa stated.

"I need to thank him too," Duo said.

"Any thanks is going to have to wait a bit," Heero muttered. "We've got company coming." Heero nodded towards the outside of the corral where a group of people were all approaching at a run.

Further conversation was cut off as the various rodeo officials, cow hands and other cowboys descended upon them.

tbc...


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, it belongs to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow the guys from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. I don't own the song 'Rodeo' either. It belongs to Garth Brooks and as such all rights remain his. This fic is based loosely on the lyrics. Written for pleasure not profit.

Pairing: 2x1x2, past 1xR (sorry!) 3x4

Rating: NC 17

Warnings: Angst, fluff, sap, yaoi, Lemons, Lime, AU

Summary: Heero is a rodeo rider, the best on the circuit and looks set to remain there until an up and coming young cowboy appears on the scene.

AN: This fic is based loosely on the lyrics of 'Rodeo' by Garth Brooks - although it is not a song fic.

Dedication: To my lovely beta; Sakura for giving me the plot bunny and for all her hard work in editing my stuff. (No easy feat!) Thanks hun! You're the best!

**Thank you kindly to everyone for the lovely feedback on the last chapter. I was very happy with how it came out as it wasn't an easy part to write. Now, on to the next part.**

**Enjoy!**

"Cowboy"

October 2010 ShenLong

Chapter 36

_[It's the broncs and the blood  
It's the steers and the mud  
And they call the thing, Rodeo_

_Rodeo – Garth Brooks] _

Zechs, Treize, Charlie and Hank were the first to get to the four in the corral. Treize stopped any others from entering, knowing the guys would need some space to come to terms with what was happening. Seeing Duo looking a little worse for wear, and Quatre also a touch shaky, he sent one of the cowboys to fetch the medic.

"Are you alright?" Treize asked as soon as he entered the corral, his long legs taking him directly to where Duo and Quatre stood.

"A bit shook up," Quatre replied.

"Sore, a bit battered and shook up too," Duo replied honestly.

Treize let go a loud sigh of relief. "Thank god you're both not seriously injured."

"If it wasn't for Quatre and Wufei and their heroic efforts, Duo might not be standing here now," Heero growled. He couldn't help it, the shock of almost losing his partner was running through his system and he needed to let it out; unfortunately, Treize was the first one in the firing line. "I can't believe you allowed that mad animal back into the string. You know what Reaper is capable of, you saw for yourself first hand last time what that bronc did to Duo and yet despite all this you still let that animal return to the string."

Treize lowered his eyes. "This was his last chance. The board wanted him to remain in the string, by turning him out for a few weeks they thought it would help to settle him down. They didn't want to lose the crowds as he is a major draw-card. He's had that chance though and proven he's not to be trusted at all. I will see to it that he's destroyed as soon as possible. Duo, I am so sorry."

Knowing that Treize's hands had been tied by the board's decision, Duo held no animosity towards the man. It was simply another case where greed, the love of the almighty dollar had overrun common sense. "It's okay, Treize, this isn't your fault, but maybe now the board will listen when cowboys voice their concerns in regards to an animal being too dangerous for the rodeo."

"You can count on it, Duo," Treize promised. "Ah, the medic is here, I want him to check you both over before you leave the corral. The rodeo is taking a break for an hour to sort things out so no one will miss out on any events."

"Thank you." Duo frowned though when the medic approached. He really didn't feel up to being poked and prodded, especially as he knew he'd torn something in his shoulder with that ride and subsequent escape. Unfortunately, he didn't have any say in the matter.

"Zechs, would you be so kind as to take a look at Quatre's horse please? I understand he had a bit of a collision with the rails," Treize said.

"I'd be happy to." Zechs stepped forward and with Trowa holding Sandrock, he began his examination.

# # #

Once Nataku was safely in the corral, Wufei spun his horse around and watched the black bronc in the other corral. The horse wasn't happy at all, snorting angrily and pacing around the confinement. Every now and then, Reaper would stop and shake his head, paw at the ground and give a scream of anger. Wufei shuddered at the thought of what could have been.

Knowing the bronc wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon, Wufei headed back out of the corral, intending to get back to his friends and find out the current status of Quatre and Duo. Letting Nataku walk out as opposed to jogging back as the bay was still breathing heavily, Wufei also made a note to have his horse checked over. He wasn't sure if any damage had been done with their collision and Nataku's loss of balance.

Skirting around the outside of the main arena, Wufei noted the commentator was pacifying the crowd, giving them enough information to satisfy their curiosity as to what they had witnessed without giving away too many of the details. Wufei suspected he wouldn't have known too much anyway. Someone calling his name had him turning in his saddle and he spotted Meiran just on the outside of the chute and staging area.

Quickly, he altered course.

Seeing Wufei riding back around the edge of the arena, Meiran called out, hoping her boyfriend would hear her. She hadn't been able to get any further in her flight as the new security wouldn't allow her to pass. Her frustration was building, not only was she worried about how Wufei was, but the other cowboys, especially Duo were also top on her worried list right now.

She also had another concern.

Raven.

"Wufei! Wufei!" she called, a relieved sigh leaving her lips when he turned and spotted her. Her mouth formed a small smile as he approached and she could see he was okay.

"Meiran?" Wufei responded once he was close enough to the woman. He brought Nataku to a halt alongside the arena rails

"Are you okay, Wufei?"

"I'm fine," Wufei smiled back.

"What about Duo and Quatre?"

"I'm not sure. I am on my way over there now to find out."

"Wufei, there's something else, something important I need to talk to you about, but the security won't let me through."

"The security has been upgraded since Maxwell's accident last time. I'm afraid no one other than the rodeo personnel are allowed through. Can't it wait until I've checked on the others or after the rodeo?"

"If I wait until you come back it could be too late. Wufei, you remember me telling you about my horse that I had my accident on and dad selling him whilst I was in hospital?"

"Yes, yes I do." Wufei frowned.

"That bronc, the one Duo was riding called Reaper?"

"What about him? After that display I'd be very surprised if the rodeo keeps him in the bronc string, in fact, I'm pretty sure the board will have him destroyed."

Meiran gasped, her hand flying to her mouth. "No! They can't do that! "

"Why not? You saw for yourself just how mad that animal is. After turning on us all like that he should be put down, he's way too dangerous."

"Wufei, I'm positive that horse, Reaper, is my Raven."

Wufei almost fell off his horse. "What?" he whispered.

"That bronc, that's Raven, I'm certain of it. He's my horse I broke in and trained for my trick riding. They can't destroy him! They can't! I've spent years looking for him and now I've finally found him they can't put him down!" Meiran was close to tears. All the time she'd spent searching for her long lost horse, only to have disappointment after disappointment to the point where she'd almost given up on ever finding him came crashing down. Now, when she'd finally found him, they were most likely going to put him to sleep. She couldn't stand back and let that happen. "Wufei," she pleaded," please, let me talk to someone."

Still in shock from his girlfriend's revelation, Wufei sat numbly on Nataku, brain scrambling to process it all. Slowly he turned his head to face the woman he was falling in love with, noting the tears starting to fall from her eyes as she begged him to help her. "Okay. I'll go speak with Treize and see if I can get you cleared to come in and talk to him. I don't know if it will do any good though," he warned. "That bronc is mad, he nearly killed Duo last time and this time, if it hadn't been for Winner and his quick thinking, I'm sure the pair of them would be dead by now."

"Thank you, Wufei. I just want to talk to someone in charge. I have to see if Raven can be saved." Meiran pulled a tissue from her purse and dabbed at her eyes.

"Wait here, I'll be back as soon as I can."

Meiran nodded and watched as Wufei rode off in the direction of the corral.

# # #

Zechs finished his examination and could only find a little bruising to Sandrock's chest. "It shouldn't give him any trouble and will be cleared up in a couple of days," Zechs told Trowa.

"Thanks." Trowa patted the chestnut neck, Sandy's breathing having returned to normal by now.

"He's a brave horse, and a smart one too," Zechs stated.

"Yeah, he is, Zechs."

The medic checked Quatre over first, pronouncing the cowboy fine to continue. There was only the bruising around Quatre's cheek which the medic said would darken over the next couple of days, but an ice pack would assist in reducing the swelling. One was duly handed over and Quatre held it to his cheek.

Duo scowled when the medic approached, but he knew he wasn't going to get out of this one. Asking his usual questions, the medic began to check Duo over, Duo replying in his own way and managing to evade a lot of the truth by simply omitting things or skipping over details. He did his best to avoid flinching or wincing when the medic prodded and poked him. Although he knew he really shouldn't compete any further, Duo really wanted that title.

Having finished his examination, the medic turned to Duo and lowered his voice. "By rights I should not allow you to continue in your current state of health. I think you're fully aware yourself of what damage your body sustained from your fall several weeks ago and whilst the majority of that damage had cleared up, this little stunt has aggravated some of it again. You're damn lucky those ribs haven't opened up the cracks again that I can tell without an x-ray, that connection with the rails has bruised them quite a bit and they will be sore for some time. Your shoulder is a different story. I'm afraid you've pulled a couple of muscles and strained the tendons again. If it hadn't been for the strapping you're wearing the damage would have been a lot more severe."

Duo lowered his head. "I gathered I'd done some further damage during the ride, but this is the final rodeo, I'm in with a chance at the title and if I win I'll be able to realize my dream. Look, doc, I've only got the roping and bulldogging to go and they won't be as severe on my body as the bronc riding was, so couldn't you please, look the other way? I promise not to hold you responsible, hell, I'll sign a waver if you want – just let me finish this rodeo, I can spend weeks lazing around in bed after this if it will make you happy."

The medic gave a soft chuckle at Duo's pleading tone. "You cowboys, you're all the same," he stated. "Okay, here's what I'll do. I'll let you finish your competition, provided you only do those two events and only if you are strapped up properly and take the medication I'll give you."

Duo's face broke into a wide grin. "Thanks, doc. I'd kiss you but I don't think that would go down too well."

"No offense, but I think I'll settle for a promise to follow my recommendations," the medic replied.

"No problem at all."

"Okay, I'll let Treize know you're fit to continue, but that I want to strap you up as a precaution. I'll need you to come to the first aid room for me to do that."

"I'll come right with you."

The medic left to speak with Treize and let him know of Duo's condition. With the medic leaving his partner, Heero moved in to find out what was going on. Duo filled his boyfriend in on what the medic had said and planned to do, Heero not all that happy but then he couldn't blame Duo for wanting to finish the rodeo either. Rather than dwell on it, Heero offered what support he could.

Wufei appeared at the corral, the gate being opened to let him in. Before Wufei could say anything in regards to Meiran's request, he found himself being checked by the medic and Nataku being looked over by Zechs.

Both cowboy and horse were declared fit and healthy by the medical side, the other cowboys and one clown thanking Wufei for all he'd done to help them with Reaper.

About to open his mouth and say his piece, Wufei was again thwarted when Treize spoke first. "Gentlemen, if you will excuse Zechs and myself, we need to go and see a certain bronc and determine his fate. The competition will recommence in another half an hour." Treize nodded to Zechs who picked up his bag.

"Treize, wait!" Wufei called out. "I need to speak to you, it's important."

Treize paused. "Can't it wait until I've dealt with this bronc?"

"But that's just it, it's about Reaper."

Heero, Duo, Trowa and Quatre all turned their attention to the Chinese pick-up guy, wondering what on earth Wufei was talking about.

"What about Reaper? I thought it's quite clear that horse is mad and I'm not about to put another cowboy's life at risk by letting that bronc stay in the string."

"I know that, but my girlfriend, Meiran, she swears that Reaper is the horse, Raven, she once owned, the one she's been searching for all these years. Before you do anything, please, give her the chance to speak to you."

The other four cowboys all stood in stunned shock. _Reaper was Meiran's long lost trick horse, Raven? w_ent through each person's mind.

"Pardon?" Treize said, clearly confused.

"It's a long story, but if you could spare a few minutes to listen to Meiran I'm sure you would understand."

Treize sighed. "I really don't have the time to listen to stories, Wufei."

"I know you're a busy man, but please, just give her a chance to speak to you," Wufei begged.

"Alright. Look, go put your horse away for a few minutes and meet me with this Meiran in the office. I'll listen to what she has to say, but I'm not about to change my mind, Wufei. That animal is dangerous and the sooner he's destroyed the better it will be for everyone."

"Thank you."

Treize left with Zechs, the others all crowding around Wufei and wanting to know what was going on. Wufei couldn't give them any more information as he didn't have any.

"We're coming with you," Duo said on behalf of Heero as well. "I want to know what this is all about. There's no way that mad animal can be the horse Meiran told us about."

"Trowa and I are coming as well," Quatre said.

"We are?" Personally, Trowa didn't want to have anything further to do with that black devil.

"Yes, we are," Quatre stated firmly.

"Thank you." Wufei gave a nod of appreciation to his friends.

"Okay, that's settled. You two go settle your horses, I've gotta swing by the medic station on the way so Heero and I will meet you at Treize's office," Duo informed.

With confirmation from the others, they all set off in their various directions.

# # #

The strapping that Heero had done for Duo had been quite good, but it wasn't as strong or as supportive as the strapping the medic put on him; considering the man was a trained medical officer, it stood to reason his skills would be better.

With his ribs re-strapped and a firm support of several bandages around his shoulder and upper arm, Duo felt a lot more comfortable. The pain pills helped a lot too. They were fairly strong, but they wouldn't impede him in any way from competing. The medic suggested he visit his own doctor once he returned home for a full check up and further assessment.

Duo had agreed and with the fierce ache in his shoulder reduced to more of a dull throbbing, he left with Heero to find the others and see what the hell Meiran was going on about. Approaching the offices of the rodeo board, they spotted Wufei and Meiran just ahead, Quatre and Trowa already waiting for them.

Although Meiran had stopped her crying, the guys could all see she was very upset, her red eyes a testament to that.

"What's all this about, Meiran?" Duo asked as they caught up with everyone.

"Duo! I'm so glad you're okay," Meiran said and gave him a gentle hug, evading answering the question at the same time.

"I don't want to rush anyone here, but there's not a lot of time left before the break is over so I suggest we go in and get this sorted out," Wufei said and knocked on the office door. Hearing the voice call out for them to enter, he opened the door and let Meiran step inside first, Wufei right behind and the other four following along.

Treize sat behind his desk, Zechs in another seat opposite him. The pair stood as the six filed in.

"Treize, Zechs, this is my girlfriend, Meiran Long, Meiran, this is Treize Khushrenada, the rodeo manager, and Zechs Merquise, the rodeo vet," Wufei introduced.

"Pleased to meet you, Miss Long," Treize said as he reached out a hand and shook the woman's.

"Please, call me Meiran," Meiran replied as she shook Treize's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you too, Mr. Khushrenada and thank you for taking the time out of your busy schedule to meet with me."

"No problem at all, and you must call me Treize."

"Nice to meet you, Meiran. Please, call me Zechs," said Zechs as he partook of a handshake once Treize had released the woman.

"Good to meet you too, Zechs," replied Meiran.

"Now that the formalities are over, I suggest we sit down and you let me know what it is you wished to see me about, Meiran," Treize said and indicated to the four seats vacant opposite his desk.

"We'll stand," Quatre whispered to Wufei, Trowa, Duo and Heero nodding and moving with the blonde to stand behind the chairs.

"Treize, all I ask is that you hear me out, listen to what I have to say before you come to any conclusions. I'll be as brief as I can and still give you all the facts possible as I know time is of the essence here."

"I'm listening," Treize smiled.

Taking a deep breath, Meiran gave Treize a condensed version of her achievements as a trick rider, finding her horse and training him up. She explained about her accident without all the in depth details and her heartache at coming home to find her beloved Raven had been sold.

"I spent years trying to find him and all to no avail. I'd pretty much given up hope of ever seeing him again, or learning what had ever happened to him, until now. Treize, I'm positive that black bronc you have in the string called Reaper is my horse, Raven." Meiran paused for a moment to let her story sink in.

"But you have seen for yourself just how nasty that bronc is," Treize began. "From what you've said about your horse, Raven, he's nothing like Reaper."

"Raven was cold backed, Treize. He would buck solidly for several minutes until his back warmed up if you didn't lunge him or lead him around for several minutes prior to getting on him. True, Raven wasn't a mean spirited horse and never once did he show any sort of animosity towards anyone. It's my guess that when my father sold him on, whomever bought him didn't know about his cold back and probably just saddled him up and got on. Naturally he would buck and most likely bucked his rider off. My theory is that no one took the time to find out why he bucked and I'm pretty sure he would have bucked everyone off that tried to get on him. From there I'd say he was sold on and on, changing hands as no one wanted a horse that they couldn't ride. I'd also guess that along the line he was mistreated too for his bucking, punished cruelly until he began to associate a rider with pain and fought back the only way he knew how." Meiran fell silent, letting those around her think on her theory.

"When you put it that way, it does make a lot of sense," Zechs mused.

"How did he come to be in the bronc string?" asked Duo, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"The rodeo had a visit from a cowboy in one of the towns we were in for a show. He said he had a horse on his ranch he thought we might be interested in. He said no one had been able to ride it, the horse bucked off anyone who ever tried to sit on it. The board agreed to take a look and sent myself and a couple of others out to the ranch where this cowboy brought the horse out and gave us a demonstration. Five cowboys tried to ride him and not one of them lasted past three seconds. Needless to say, the board snapped him up. The bronc riders nicknamed him Reaper, for obvious reasons. He's been with the rodeo for two seasons and I must admit, during that time I have noticed his temperament getting worse. He didn't seem content to just buck the cowboys off anymore but went after them, as if it were a personal insult to him that they should try and ride him. Yuy here was the only one to stay on-board for the full eight seconds until Duo here today, and even then, Reaper went after him and broke his leg. You saw what he did to Duo today and no doubt you've heard what he did the last time Duo tried to ride him." Treize sat back in his chair, watching the various reactions on the faces before him.

"I still say it's the cruel treatment he would have received that made him turn so vengeful," Meiran said stubbornly.

"But the rodeo does not allow cruelty in any form," Zechs stated.

"I know they don't, but every cowboy wears spurs; granted those spurs are blunt, but they have to wear them, have to swing their legs back and forth to spur the animal on, even if those spurs don't hurt the horse. Raven wouldn't know the difference between a blunt or sharp spur, all he would know is that he's been punished with them before and it hurt, so he will react in the only way he knows to stop the torment – by turning on the cowboy."

"Logical," Wufei agreed.

"Meiran, obviously you have insisted on speaking with me for a reason in regards to this horse; what is it you want me to do?" Treize folded his arms.

"I don't want you to put Raven down. I want you to sell him back to me," Meiran said in almost a whisper.

"I don't think that's a good idea, not after what he did out there today. If he were to seriously hurt you, or even kill you, I'm afraid I couldn't have that on my conscience," Treize replied.

"What if I can prove to you that Raven wouldn't hurt me, that I can tame him, show you he's the horse I knew and loved?" Meiran fired back.

"Meiran, no!" Wufei stated.

"Miss. Long. Not that I am doubting your horsemanship skills, but I cannot allow that to happen," Treize said, his tone a little stiff.

"Look, just give me a couple of minutes to show you that Raven is okay, that he's not mad and wouldn't hurt me. If he does try to hurt me or show signs of that madness, then fine, you go ahead and do what it is you have to do. But... If he does behave with me then I get to buy him back."

Treize gave careful consideration to the woman's proposal, Wufei was having a borderline panic attack, not wanting his girlfriend anywhere near that mad devil. Duo, Heero, Quatre and Trowa were also not happy with the suggestion, especially Duo and Heero as they had both had first hand experience with Reaper's teeth and hooves.

Meiran looked confident.

Treize turned to Zechs. "What do you think?"

Zechs shrugged. "Personally I can't see that horse doing anything other than trying to take out anyone who tries to ride him, but I have seen some strange things in my time too. Horses have long memories and there is a chance that if this Reaper is the horse Meiran insists was hers at one stage, then it could spark that memory and the bronc behaves. Either way you won't lose out. If he does prove to be mad and try to hurt anyone, he will still be put down. If he does remember this woman and is okay, then you can sell him to her and you're still rid of him."

Despite his inner turmoil, Treize decided to give the woman and the bronc this chance. He really didn't want to see Reaper destroyed, the horse was a fine animal and it was a shame to see him reduced to this fate. Treize had often wondered about the horse's background and what had caused him to be the way he was. What Meiran had said made a lot of sense and explained quite a bit too. "Okay, I'll give you five minutes with him." Cutting off anything that was about to be said, Treize continued, "You will be closely monitored at all times and if Reaper turns on you I will not hesitate to shoot him myself on the spot."

"You'll have a loaded gun there?" Meiran questioned, her eyes wide.

"Yes. I'll have the cow hands move Reaper to one of the outer corrals and I will give you five minutes to see what you can do. If at any stage that bronc shows any signs of attacking I'll give the order to shoot him. Those are my terms."

Knowing there wasn't going to be any other way to do this, Meiran nodded. "I accept."

Glancing at the clock, Treize noted the time. "I'll have him moved to an outer corral now. We have ten minutes until the rodeo resumes with the last of the bronc riders and they should take about another ten minutes to get those remaining broncs into the chutes and ready. I will meet you all at the corral in five minutes. I'd suggest that Wufei and Quatre bring their horses with them as they will be needed back in the arena very shortly."

"Thank you, Treize," Meiran said softly, her eyes shining.

"Don't thank me yet. You still have to prove to me that bronc isn't mad and is worth leaving alive."

"I will, just you wait and see."

tbc...


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, it belongs to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow the guys from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. I don't own the song 'Rodeo' either. It belongs to Garth Brooks and as such all rights remain his. This fic is based loosely on the lyrics. Written for pleasure not profit.

Pairing: 2x1x2, past 1xR (sorry!) 3x4

Rating: NC 17

Warnings: Angst, fluff, sap, yaoi, Lemons, Lime, AU

Summary: Heero is a rodeo rider, the best on the circuit and looks set to remain there until an up and coming young cowboy appears on the scene.

AN: This fic is based loosely on the lyrics of 'Rodeo' by Garth Brooks - although it is not a song fic.

Dedication: To my lovely beta; Sakura for giving me the plot bunny and for all her hard work in editing my stuff. (No easy feat!) Thanks hun! You're the best!

**Thanks to all** **for reading and warm hugs for the kind reviews! You guys are the greatest!**

"Cowboy"

October 2010 ShenLong

Chapter 37

_[His eyes are Cold and Restless  
His wounds have almost healed  
And she'd give half of Texas  
Just to change the way he feels_

_Rodeo – Garth Brooks] _

Once the group had all left Treize's office, the questions and concerns ran thick and fast. Wufei was mostly worried for Meiran's safety, as were the others. All were well aware of Reaper's hate for the 'cowboy' and not one of them wanted Meiran to be hurt or god forbid – killed.

Meiran remained stubborn, she knew in her heart that Reaper was her Raven and despite all she'd witnessed of his behavior in the arena, she couldn't abandon him to his fate. She had to try. In the time she'd had the black horse they had developed a close bond of trust. All she could hope for was that Raven's memories of her and their time together would still be in his mind and help her to win him over.

"I can't let you do this, Meiran," Wufei stated.

"You go in that corral with that bronc and it will be like committing suicide," Duo muttered.

"Surely you can see for yourself that this bronc is mad?" Heero added.

"Meiran, please reconsider. I know how much that horse must have meant to you, but he's not the same animal that you once knew," Quatre tried.

Trowa remained silent. He could understand where Meiran was coming from, he'd had a couple of experiences with animals in the past along similar lines, as had several of his friends; but Reaper was the worst case he'd ever come across and although he sincerely hoped for both Meiran's sake and Reaper's that the woman could get through to the animal, he had serious doubts it would happen.

"If you have all quite finished?" Meiran snapped and glared at the group of cowboys who fell silent. "Please, I understand that you are all concerned for my safety and well being and I appreciate that, I really do, but try to put yourselves in my place. Wufei, what if what happened to Raven had happened to Nataku? Wouldn't you be doing your best to get your horse back? Or Duo, if it were Scythe, or Heero's Wing?"

The cowboys had to think on that for a moment.

"I know it's not the same, that you all think Raven is mad, that he will turn on me as he has done with all of you and others too. I can't blame you all for your hatred and fear of him, but there is a soft side to him. He was the kindest, most gentle horse I ever had the privilege of owning and riding. Since leaving me it's obvious he's had a very hard life, something really bad has happened to him to make him turn like this, but I _have_ to try, I need to see if he remembers me, if the gentle horse I knew is still there somewhere and can come back to me."

"I still don't like it and I don't want you to do it," Wufei repeated. "Meiran, please reconsider."

"Oh, Wufei." Meiran's eyes softened as she took in the obvious concern for her in those onyx depths. Reaching a hand to cup Wufei's cheek, she continued. "I know you are concerned and I know you want to protect me, and I appreciate that. I think it's so sweet of you to want to look after me like this, but you have to trust me. This is something I really need to do. If I walk away now and Raven is put down, I'll be forever asking myself if I could have made a difference, if he could have recognized me. Can you understand that? I would never forgive myself if I didn't try."

Wufei lowered his eyes and nodded. "Yes, I can understand what you're saying."

Meiran leaned in and pressed a kiss to the pick-up guy's lips. "Just promise me you will be there with me?"

Wufei looked a little startled by the request.

Understanding where Wufei's mind was going, Meiran smiled. "I don't mean come into the corral with me, I don't think that would be a good idea at all. No, just promise me you will be there on the side lines."

"Of course," Wufei replied, his voice sounding relieved at not having to be in the actual corral with the black demon.

"Meiran, I hate to interrupt, but if you're really going to do this, we need to shift butt," Duo said softly.

With a nod, Meiran set off for the corrals, Wufei's hand in hers, Duo and Heero following. Trowa and Quatre headed off to the rigs to fetch Nataku and Sandrock, promising to meet the others shortly.

# # #

True to his word, Treize had Reaper moved to another corral on the outskirts of the main ones. He'd spoken to a couple of other cow hands who were on stand-by to assist if the need arose. Zechs was also there, his black bag present along with drugs and the humane killer – whether he used them or not depended on the outcome. Treize carried a revolver, discreetly tucked under his shirt and in the waistband of his pants.

Inside the corral, Reaper eyed the humans around the outside with wariness. He snorted and tossed his head from time to time, his instincts telling him something was up.

Meiran and her friends all arrived, Trowa and Quatre a few seconds behind them with Nataku and Sandrock. Meeting with Treize, the rodeo official had one last chance at trying to change the young woman's mind.

"Are you sure about this?" Treize asked.

"Yes," Meiran replied.

"Okay. I will be beside the rails at all times as will Zechs. I warn you, should that beast take to you I won't hesitate to shoot, whilst I do value any and all life, I will not put an animal's life above that of a person, especially if that animal is trying to harm you. Am I clear?"

"Perfectly. May I suggest that the others all stay back away from the rails as it may distract Raven from what I'm trying to do. I really need for him to focus only on me," Meiran stated.

"As you wish."

The others weren't at all happy with the idea, but after thinking about it, they did agree it made sense. Glancing around, they found a place where they could watch and be of assistance within seconds should they need to and yet remain a discreet distance so as Reaper wouldn't be focused on them. With their last wishes for success, the five moved away to take up residence on the rails of the runs used to drive the animals from corral to corral.

Zechs positioned himself where he could scale the rails and be inside the corral as quickly as possible, keeping his body as much out of sight as he could. Treize joined him, gun drawn and ready to fire; although Treize hoped he wouldn't need to.

Taking a deep breath, Meiran approached the corral gate. Resting her hand on the latch, she paused to calm her racing heart. _'Maybe this wasn't such a good idea,'_ she thought.

Reaper shook his head and pawed at the ground. He felt uneasy, scenting his enemies on the breeze but unable to locate them visually. The gate to the corral began to open and his attention was quickly diverted.

Hearing the sounds of the black horse moving on the other side, Meiran's mind was made up. She straightened her back and with a determined look on her face, opened the gate. Her eyes scanned over the area until they found the horse, she paused, half in and half out of the corral. A soft breeze caressed her skin and blew her scent over the dusty ground to quivering nostrils.

Spotting the gate opening, Reaper fixed his attention to who would dare to enter. A small person slipped inside the corral, Reaper snorted. The breeze carried the scent of the person to his dilated nostrils and he sniffed the air. The scent was familiar, although he hadn't smelt it in a long time. He sniffed again, a memory stirring in the recess of his brain.

Watching the horse intently, Meiran noted him scenting the air and could only hope her scent was awakening memories. Quietly closing the gate behind her, she took a couple of steps into the corral and stopped. Keeping her eyes permanently on the bronc, her mouth opened and she spoke softly.

"Hey, Raven. How are you boy? Do you remember me?"

Ears shot forward, a black head jerking up as the sounds reached sensitive hearing. Reaper gave a snort of anger.

"It's okay, boy, it's just me; remember me? Meiran, I broke you in, taught you to be my trick horse." Meiran took another couple of steps forward.

Reaper tossed his head and snorted, front hoof pawing at the ground.

"Come on, Raven, surely you haven't forgotten me? I've been looking for you for years." Meiran chanced another couple of steps forward and reached out a hand.

Reaper gave a squeal of anger and stamped his hoof. His upper lip curled back and he snapped his teeth together. Meiran paused, but held her ground. Reaper screamed again and gave a half rear.

"Fuck! I wish she would get out of there, that bronc is going to charge at her any second," Duo whispered from where he was watching.

"I hope Treize has that gun ready," Wufei muttered, his heart in his mouth.

"Easy, Raven. I'm not going to hurt you, I want to take you home with me, make everything better again," Meiran cajoled and hesitantly slipped forth another step.

Reaper was quivering in rage, he wanted to charge forward and flatten this person into the ground, his hatred of humans burning through his blood; but something held him back. Deep in his brain there was a memory, the scent and sound of this person was familiar and connected to days long gone when he'd been happy and cared for. He hesitated.

"That's it, Raven. Nice and easy," Meiran soothed as she took another step forward.

The war inside Reaper was continuing and when the human took another step forward, the hatred won out. Reaper had long ago learned that his teeth and hooves would help to ease a little of the torment of his life. With a cry of fury, he reared up and pawed the air. Once all four feet were on the ground again, he lunged forward, teeth bared and a look of hate on his face.

Meiran paled as half a ton of horse came right at her. She couldn't move, feet rooted to the spot, her brain screaming at her to get out of there. Fear welled up in her gut, along with sadness. "Raven!" she cried out in one last, desperate attempt to get the horse to recognize her.

"Shit! He's going to charge her!" Zechs called to Treize. "Shoot him!"

Treize fumbled with the gun for a second, positioned it and looked down the barrel to get his aim in. Locating the bronc, he locked onto his target and pulled the trigger.

The gun remained silent.

"Fuck!" Treize tried again with the same result.

"Shoot, Treize!" Zechs yelled.

"I'm trying, but the gun won't fire," Treize returned, frustrated with the lack of help he was giving. Pulling the gun back, he gazed down at it. "Damn! I left the safety on," he cursed, quickly rectifying that and raising the gun again. But it was too late, Reaper had already reached Meiran.

The black bore down on the helpless human, anger showing in every line of his body, eyes wild, nostrils flaring and ears flat against his skull. Watching from their position in the run to the side, the other five cowboys couldn't believe what they were seeing. Duo felt the fear lodge in his gut as he was assailed by memories of his own run in with that demon. Heero was having similar thoughts, the pain and shock he'd experienced when Reaper had turned on him foremost in his mind. Trowa and Quatre were both in stunned shock whilst Wufei felt as if his very soul was being ripped out.

"Get out of there, Meiran!" Wufei screamed as his body scrambled into action.

Despite the fear and instinct to flee running through her body, Meiran had no choice but to stand her ground; her legs were frozen and unable to move with the shock of the situation. In a last ditch attempt to save herself and her horse, she reached out again and kept her voice as calm and steady as she could. "Raven, you wouldn't hurt me, would you?" she pleaded.

The bronc was confused. Usually his tormentors ran as soon as he started for them, but this one, this one remained in place. He came to a sliding stop within inches of the human, teeth snapping in the air and angry squeals coming from his throat. The human continued to talk, soft words and the tone, something about it was familiar.

Treize managed to get the safety off and lined up the gun again all ready to shoot when Zechs spoke up. "Wait a minute, Treize," he whispered.

Keeping the gun trained on the bronc, Treize looked up from taking aim and blinked. Reaper had stopped mere inches from the woman and looked like he didn't know what to do. Oh, he was still pawing at the ground and making a racket, but he had yet to strike the woman.

Trowa had grabbed hold of Wufei as the man tried to scramble towards the corral and his girlfriend. "Wait, Wufei. Something's happening."

Wufei ceased his struggles and along with the other four, turned his eyes back to the corral.

Carefully reaching into her pocket, Meiran pulled out a piece of apple and lay it flat on her palm. "Here, Raven. It's an apple, you loved apples, remember?"

The horse stopped all movement for a moment, looking at the human before him. There was that scent again, tickling his nostrils and teasing his mind. Another scent hit his system as the human continued to speak and held something out.

The memories that had been locked away in his mind suddenly burst forth. Apples. He remembered those, they tasted sweet. This voice, that scent. Reaper cautiously extended his nose forward and inhaled deeply. His mind was flooded with memories of better times. This human, she had been with him since he was a colt, she always spoke softly, cared for him, brushed him, fed him, rode him and gave him those apples. She'd never been cruel or hurt him; and then, one day she had been hurt and his life had been turned upside down.

"That's it, Raven," Meiran soothed, her courage returning, eyes watching the body language of the horse before her. She wasn't a hundred percent sure, but she was pretty confident that Raven was starting to remember her. Swallowing deeply, she extended her hand further until the slice of apple was directly in front of Raven's nose."Take it, Raven, there's lots more if you want them," Meiran coaxed.

Reaper looked wary, but the memories were too strong. His muzzle inched a touch forward and he lipped up the apple slice, crunching on it and savoring the taste.

"Good boy, that's my boy," Meiran continued and slowly retracted her hand to dip into her pocket and pull out another apple slice. She offered it to Reaper again, only this time she edged a little closer. As the black took the offered slice, she slowly brought her other hand up and ran it gently along his neck a couple of times. A third slice of apple was offered, Meiran's hand moving to Raven's ears and scratching gently behind them.

"You used to like having the base of your ears scratched," she said to the horse.

The gentle touches, soft voice and apples convinced Reaper that this was his mistress, the one he'd served happily and suddenly lost. He gave a low snort through his nostrils, lowered his head and rubbed his muzzle against Meiran.

"Oh, Raven," Meiran cried and flung her arms around the horse's neck, sobbing tears of joy into his mane as she hugged him. Raven simply stood there and blew softly through his nose.

The rest of the rodeo group all watched in stunned silence as the once mad bronc changed before their eyes.

"I don't fucking believe it," Duo said, summing up everything in those few words.

# # #

After Meiran managed to tame Reaper, Treize and Zechs were keen to speak with the woman, Treize honoring his promise to allow the woman to have the horse back. He refused any payment for Reaper though, citing that since Meiran had risked her life to save the bronc's and the circumstances in which she'd lost her horse to start with were payment enough.

Meiran accompanied Treize back to his office to draw up the necessary paperwork before returning to the corral to spend more time getting reacquainted with her long lost horse. The rest of the guys had no choice but to wait until later to speak with the woman as the rodeo was starting up again and they were all needed.

The commentator welcomed everyone back and apologized for the enforced break. Before continuing on with the remaining bronc rides, he called for silence as there were a couple of announcements to make. Wufei, Quatre, Trowa, Heero and Duo all found themselves suddenly in the main arena with everyone's attention on them.

The commentator gave a brief run down on the heroics of Heero and Trowa in their quick thinking and opening the corral gates. Wufei was also congratulated for his actions in assisting Quatre and Duo in drawing the bronc away. Quatre found himself blushing bright red as he was singled out for praise in his role of picking Duo up and getting him to safety.

Duo was left until last.

"Ladies and gentlemen, as you see, our brave cowboy, Duo Maxwell is still standing after that courageous ride and following aftermath. We have been assured he's quite okay to continue with the rodeo and we will see him in action again shortly in the bulldogging and roping events. Please, show him your appreciation and support by giving him a round of applause!"

The rodeo crowd went wild, cheering, hollering, whistles and applause all raining down on a blushing Duo. He took his hat off and bowed to the crowd before waving madly, a huge grin on his face.

"Now, before we continue, there's one last thing we need to say."

Duo wondered what the hell was left to say, hadn't they all been embarrassed enough?

"With everything that went on, we haven't been able to give out the score for Duo Maxwell's ride!"

_'Oh, shit!' _In the excitement, Duo had completely forgotten about his score.

"Duo Maxwell managed to stay on for the full count, ladies and gentlemen, that makes him only the second person to have ever ridden Reaper for the full time. The judges have scored the ride and I'm pleased to announce that Duo Maxwell scored a ninety-six!"

"What!" Duo exclaimed.

"Ninety-six, Duo! You got a score of ninety-six!" Heero cheered, his face lit up and the grin from ear to ear almost splitting his face.

"Fucking hell! No way!" Duo couldn't believe it.

"That is the highest score ever for a rodeo bronc ride; not only did Duo stay the distance, survive the wrath of the bronc, but he gained a new record score in the process! What a cowboy people!" the commentator all but yelled down his microphone.

The crowd cheered and showed their approval, Duo unable to really believe what he'd heard.

"Now, on to the rest of the rodeo!"

The guys all managed to slip away to the edges of the arena, Duo and Heero climbing over the rails and into the staging area.

"Ninety-six, shit," Duo exclaimed again, still unable to believe what he'd heard.

"That's fantastic, Duo. I'm sure that score will have put you way out in the lead for the title," Heero said as he smiled at his boyfriend.

"It's not over yet, Heero," Duo replied, barely able to contain his excitement, "but it's sure gonna be a close finish."

"Yep, that it will. Come on, I think we should go back to the rig and start to get Scythe and Wing saddled, warmed up and ready for the bulldogging and calf roping. Besides, I'd like to congratulate you again, a little more personally this time," Heero added in a husky tone, one that sent shivers along Duo's spine.

"I'm right with you, Heero."

The pair sauntered off in the direction of the rig and their horses.

#

Duo whistled as he fetched Scythe's gear and saddled the appy up. "You need to be on your toes out there, Scythe. These two events are really important and we need to give them everything we've got if we're to succeed."

Scythe cocked back an ear, half listening to his master, the other half of his mind on what he knew would be coming soon.

On the other side of the trailer, Heero was similarly saddling up Wing and having the same conversation.

"These last two events are really important, Wing. We have to be top of our game if we want any chance of winning that title."

Wing blew softly through his nostrils and rubbed his muzzle against his master's chest. His sharp hearing picked up on similar tones being spoken by the other nice cowboy to that polka dotted freak.

Wing was an intelligent horse, so was Scythe, and both knew they would be competing soon enough in the same events. Neither cow pony intended to let their master down.

"All set?" Heero asked as he rounded the trailer with Wing.

"Yup," Duo replied and led Scythe out of the yard.

Both cowboys mounted up and checked they had all their gear with them.

"There's an open space over there that should do for us to warm up in," Heero said and pointed to a flat area off to the side of the trailers.

"Looks good to me," said Duo as he settled deeper into his saddle, his ribs and shoulder giving him a bit of a twinge. Ignoring the discomfort, Duo pushed Scythe forward and the appy began to jog along.

Having ridden their horses around for a few minutes to loosen up the muscles, both cowboys decided it was time to move onto harder work. Duo pulled his lariat from the saddle horn and moving Scythe to the side, brought the appaloosa to a halt and began to twirl the rope above his head. Scythe quivered beneath him, waiting for the signal to go. Duo leaned forward and pushed his legs against the appaloosa's sides. "Go, Scythe," he called out, the appy jumping forward into a gallop.

The rope swung a couple more times before Duo released it, the noose falling to the ground ahead as Duo made to dismount. Scythe slammed the brakes on as soon as he felt Duo's weight moving.

Duo didn't bother to get off, he gave the appy a few pats and praised the horse as he wound in the lariat.

"Not bad," Heero said when Duo returned. "Now, let an expert show you how it's done."

"Expert?" Duo snorted.

Heero just grinned.

Scythe put his nose in the air as he walked back past the painted pony, Wing gave a flick of his tail that caught Scythe across that nose. Before Scythe could retaliate, Duo had turned him and moved to the side to watch.

Heero uncoiled his lariat and began to swing it in the air, Wing trembled beneath, a coiled spring ready to unleash as soon as he was told to.

"Go," Heero yelled and dug his heels into Wing's sides, the paint shooting forward as his master swung the lariat around.

The instant the lariat touched the ground, Wing sat back on his haunches and came to a sliding stop.

"Good boy," Heero praised and reeled the lariat back in. Returning to where Duo sat, he couldn't help the smug look on his face.

"The theatrics may be all well and good out here, but just remember you have to get the lariat around the calf's neck," Duo snickered.

"Don't you worry about that," Heero returned. "I'll have that calf roped and strung up before it knows it's left the holding pen."

"Confident, much?" Duo cocked an eyebrow.

"I have a title to win."

"Too bad it's already been won then."

"Really? By whom?"

"You're looking at the new Cowboy of the Year," Duo said with a grin.

Heero snorted. "Dream on, buddy."

The sounds of the commentator drifted across the expanse, alerting them both that the bulldogging and roping events would be starting in five minutes.

"Better head on over," Heero said and began to turn Wing.

"Suppose we should mosey on down to the corral," Duo replied in a put on drawl.

Heero shook his head and laughed.

# # #

Wufei took advantage of the few minutes break they had whilst the cow hands were moving the broncs back out and the calves in for the next series of events to pay a visit to the corral and Meiran. Tying Nataku up a short distance away, he walked quickly to where the corral stood.

Closing in, he could hear soft sounds coming from inside and walked cautiously up to peer through the rails.

Inside the corral, Meiran stood with Reaper, the black wore a halter and stood calmly tied up to the corral fence whilst Meiran ran a brush over his black hide. Wufei had to blink twice to believe his eyes weren't playing tricks on him.

As she brushed, Meiran kept up a continuous stream of conversation with the horse and Wufei couldn't help but smile as he heard part of the conversation.

"That's a good boy, Raven. I'll soon have all these knots and tangles out of your mane and tail. Feels good to be brushed again does it?"

Raven gave a soft snort through his nostrils. Meiran patted him and slipped him another slice of apple, the black nuzzling her palm as he took the slice.

Smiling to himself, Wufei walked quietly around the edge of the rails until he was a little closer and Meiran would be able to hear him. "Meiran? Are you okay?" he asked, keeping his voice calm and soft.

Raven's ears went back as he heard the cowboy's voice, but he didn't move.

"I'm fine, Wufei, just getting reacquainted with Raven. Why don't you come on over and say hello, I'm sure he won't hurt you."

Wufei wasn't too sure about that. "I don't know," he began.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you," Meiran laughed. "Look, just stay on the other side of the rails but come close so he can see you and smell you. He won't do anything."

Still having his doubts, Wufei inched closer, eyes watching the bronc and not trusting the animal at all. Raven was similarly watching Wufei, his distrust still present but tolerating the cowboy's presence only because his mistress seemed to be at ease with the cowboy.

Finally Wufei was standing directly in front of Raven; granted it was on the other side of the rails, but this was close enough for him right now. The pair eyed each other warily.

"Raven, this is Wufei, my boyfriend, so you'd better be nice to him as I don't plan on giving him up any time soon," Meiran said to the horse. "You can pat him through the rails, Wufei. I promise he won't bite you."

Still doubtful, but warmed by his girlfriend's words, Wufei slowly brought his hand up and then hesitated.

"Look, you two are just going to have to learn to get along and share me. I don't intend to give either one of you up so you'd both better get used to the idea," Meiran said in a strong tone.

With a sigh, Wufei brought his hand to the rails and eased it through to where the black bronc stood. Hand trembling, he took a deep breath and reached forward to run his hand down the black face. Raven warred with his inner turmoil, instinct telling him to bite this hand, but the soft voice of his mistress insisted he play nice. He could smell his mistress' scent on the cowboy so he knew this human was connected to her in some way.

He let himself relax and allow the gentle pats.

Wufei heaved a sigh of relief as his hand remained attached to his wrist.

"See, I told you he'd be fine with you," Meiran smirked. "I'm so glad you're going to be friends, especially as you're going to be transporting him home for me."

"I'm what?"

"I have to get him home somehow, Wufei. You have room for a second horse in your trailer and you're dropping me off anyway, so what's the problem?" Meiran gave him a pair of puppy eyes and a warm smile.

"Fine."

tbc


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, it belongs to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow the guys from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. I don't own the song 'Rodeo' either. It belongs to Garth Brooks and as such all rights remain his. This fic is based loosely on the lyrics. Written for pleasure not profit.

Pairing: 2x1x2, past 1xR (sorry!) 3x4

Rating: NC 17

Warnings: Angst, fluff, sap, yaoi, Lemons, Lime, AU

Summary: Heero is a rodeo rider, the best on the circuit and looks set to remain there until an up and coming young cowboy appears on the scene.

AN: This fic is based loosely on the lyrics of 'Rodeo' by Garth Brooks - although it is not a song fic.

Dedication: To my lovely beta; Sakura for giving me the plot bunny and for all her hard work in editing my stuff. (No easy feat!) Thanks hun! You're the best!

"Cowboy"

October 2010 ShenLong

Chapter 38

_[She knows his love's in Tulsa  
And she knows he's gonna go  
Well, it ain't no woman flesh and blood  
It's that damned old Rodeo_

_Rodeo – Garth Brooks] _

By the time the guys returned to the main arena the calves were all waiting inside a corral and the rest of the cowboys competing waited patiently in the staging area for the roping to begin. Heero had drawn third to go and made his way closer to the gate area, Duo rode along with him.

The first cowboy was already in position, lariat ready as he positioned his horse. The calf shot out, the cowboy and horse hot on his heels.

"Good luck, Heero," Duo said with a smile.

"Thanks."

"You're gonna do just great."

"I hope to give you all a time to chase," Heero replied with a smirk.

Duo gave a shrug. "Don't matter what time you get, I'll beat it and then some," he replied cheekily.

Heero shook his head. "We'll see." Turning Wing, he rode over to the entry gate to await his turn.

"You're up next, Heero," the cow hand told him as Heero stood beside the entry to the arena. Heero nodded and watched the cowboy before him set off in hot pursuit of the steer.

Once the other cowboy had finished and cleared the arena, Heero rode in and took his place in the start box. On the other side, Wufei sat on Nataku, his face in a grim line. Heero wondered what on earth could be up with the pick-up guy. Right now though he didn't have the time to question the other man so he filed it away in his mind to ask Wufei about later.

The calf entered the chute where another cow hand placed the barrier rope around its neck, checking it was in the correct place. Satisfied all was well, the calf was allowed into the next chute.

Wing stood perfectly still, his eyes fixed on the arena and waiting for the calf to break and his master to give him the aid to chase after it. His ears were pricked, muscles taut and ready to spring forth.

Heero lifted the piggin' string from around the saddle horn and slipped it into his mouth. The lariat was next and he let it drop to the ground, partially coiling it back up into his hand but leaving the looped end dangling free. He gave a couple of experimental swings and prepared himself.

All ready, Heero gave the nod to the cow hand and the calf was released, the animal bolting for freedom. The barrier rope reached its limit and fell away, snapping the thin string that held the rope in place across the front of the 'box' Wing and Heero waited in. Once the rope dropped, Wing exploded into action.

Black and white haunches dug deep into the ground as they propelled the body forward and after the calf. Within three strides, Wing was at a full gallop and chasing down the steer. On the sidelines, Duo watched, his heart racing as the adrenaline began to run through his blood.

Heero swung the lariat around as his body moved easily with Wing's stride. His blue eyes were fixed completely on the calf ahead. The rope sailed through the air and landed neatly around the calf's neck. As soon as the lariat had left his hand, Heero was throwing his body from the saddle, feet hitting the ground running and one hand on the rope that stretched between the calf and the saddle horn.

Feeling his master's weight leaving his back, Wing slammed on the brakes, hooves digging deep into the arena surface as he brought his headlong gallop to a sliding stop. The rope pulled taut and Wing began to step backwards very slowly, keeping the lariat tight.

Heero sprinted down the line of the rope, trusting Wing to keep the pressure on. Reaching the calf, he grabbed the animal and expertly turned it onto its side. The piggin' string was yanked from his mouth, three legs grasped and pulled together and the hand flew through the air as it wrapped the string around the calf's legs and secured it. Letting the calf go, Heero raised his hands into the air and the crowd went wild.

The judge checked the calf and Heero's handiwork, raising his flag to indicate the all clear.

"Fantastic, ladies and gentlemen! Heero Yuy scored eight seconds for the steer roping and that score puts him into first place right now. I'm sure the other cowboys will all have something to say about that though!"

Heero smiled and waved to the crowd as he walked back to where Wing was still taking a step back from time to time, keeping the rope taut. "Easy, boy. You can come forward now," Heero told the horse as he rested a hand on the black and white neck.

Wing gave a soft snort and stepped forward, the rope going slack and enabling the cow hands to release the calf. Once he was free, the calf stood up, shook himself and with a loud bellow, charged off out of the arena to join his mates in the corral.

The cow hand walked over and handed Heero his piggin' string and lariat, Heero thanking the man and sliding the ropes back over the saddle horn. Grasping the horn, he shoved his foot into the stirrup and remounted. Taking up the reins, he nudged Wing and the paint spun around, breaking into a lope and heading for the exit.

Waiting just outside the gate was Duo, an excited look on his face. Heero couldn't help but grin back.

"Great work there, Heero," Duo congratulated as his boyfriend rode out.

"Thanks. Wing was really good too," Heero said and patted his horse.

"Yeah, he's a damn fine cow pony alright and I'd love to see what he throws out of some of the mares we buy for the ranch."

Wing lapped up the pats and praise, sticking his nose into the air at the speckled freak. Scythe wasn't at all happy and glowered at the paint pot. It would be his turn soon and when it was, he'd show that two toned excuse for a pony just how it was done. Things weren't as black and white as that hide seemed to think.

# # #

Several other cowboys all took their turns at the roping and whilst all but one roped their calf and tied it, none were close to Heero's time.

"Be careful out there," Heero said softly as Duo checked his lariat and piggin' string.

"I will," Duo returned with a gentle smile. "But I warn you, your time is about to become history."

"Really?" Heero cocked an eyebrow.

"Just sit back and watch. You never know, you just might learn something," Duo replied with a cheeky grin.

Heero snorted.

"Gotta go," Duo said and with a nod of his head to Heero, he turned Scythe and began to ride over to the arena gate.

Nudging Wing, Heero tagged along and brought Wing to a stop beside Duo. "I'll be watching. Good luck."

"Thanks," Duo replied, his mind already focusing on the task ahead.

The cow hand nodded to Duo as the preceding cowboy remounted his horse and left the arena.

Giving Scythe a light squeeze of his legs, he urged the appy forward. Scythe responded, cocking his ears and prancing forward, kicking up a little dust in his wake and sending a shower of dirt in the direction of Wing. The paint snorted and shook his head as dust and dirt caught him on his muzzle. He gave that disappearing tail a hateful glare.

The calf came into the chute where the cow hand set the barrier rope around its neck. With the calf all ready, Duo turned Scythe in the 'box' and removed his piggin' string. Placing it in his mouth for easy access, he pulled the lariat free and gave a few swings. Scythe was on his toes, black ears pricked and eyes on the spot where he knew the calf would break from.

Quatre sat relaxed on the other side, ready to help out should the need arise; Sandrock watched in anticipation as he eyed the spot the calf would break from. The blonde gave Duo a quick glance and Duo smiled back in reassurance.

With the rope twirling in his hand, Duo gave the nod to the cow hand who released the calf.

The brown animal shot out of the chute and tore across the arena, the string snapping and dropping the rope that kept Scythe in the 'box'. With the rope falling, Duo dug his heels in and Scythe shot out in hot pursuit. Duo swung the lariat around and released it towards the calf.

The instant the lariat touched the calf, Duo was kicking his feet free of the stirrups and pushing himself from the saddle. His shoulder and ribs screamed in protest and Duo bit his lip to keep from crying out with the pain. His body worked on auto pilot, feet running before they hit the dirt, one hand on the rope and eyes firmly on the calf ahead.

Scythe threw his weight back onto his haunches as his master departed, front hooves propped hard out front as his hind legs sank into the dirt and brought his headlong gallop to a sudden, sliding stop. He began to back up, pulling in the slack until he could feel the weight of the calf on the other end and keeping the tautness to the rope so Duo could do his part of the job.

Racing down the rope, Duo ignored the pain in his ribs and shoulder, forcing his body to cooperate with his mind. He reached the calf and expertly grasped it around the neck and flank, turning it onto its side and grabbing for the three legs. The piggin' string was deployed, Duo's hand moving so fast it was a blur as it wrapped the string around the calf's legs. String secure, Duo released the calf and stood up, throwing his hands into the air for the time to stop.

The judge walked over and checked the calf and string, raising his flag to indicate all was clear.

"Ladies and gentlemen, that was some piece of roping by Duo Maxwell; but was it good enough?"

"I fuckin' hope so," Duo muttered and winced as he raised his hand to wave to the crowd. Reaching Scythe he paused to catch his breath and let the throbbing in his shoulder ease a touch.

"That's a time of seven and a half seconds for Duo Maxwell, folks!"

The crowd went wild, cheering and applauding the cowboy.

"That effort puts Duo Maxwell into first place in the roping for now. Heero Yuy is hot on his tail though, just half a second behind and with another eight cowboys to go it's still anyone's competition."

"Well, shit," Duo snickered and feeling a little better, he managed to heave himself back into the saddle. He waved to the crowd again, easing Scythe forward to release the pressure on the lariat so the cow hand could let the calf loose. "Thanks," he said as his lariat and piggin' string were handed back.

"Good roping, Duo," Quatre praised as he rode over to Duo who was securing the lariat and piggin' string around the saddle horn. "Are you okay?"

"Thanks, Quatre and yes, I'm fine," Duo replied.

Quatre didn't look completely convinced, but he let it slide.

"Best get out of here," Duo muttered and turning Scythe, he pushed the appy into a lope and aimed for the exit gate where he knew Heero would be waiting for him.

Stepping out of the arena, Duo spotted Heero sitting on Wing just to the side, a wide smile on his face. He guided Scythe towards his boyfriend, a reciprocating smile on his own face.

"That was just fantastic, Duo," Heero praised as the pair met up. "I didn't think anyone would manage to beat my time, but once again you've proven me wrong." There wasn't any malice in Heero's words, just the acknowledgment of a fellow cowboy for a job well done.

"Thanks. I didn't think I would manage to beat your time either, although I knew I could go close. Guess luck was on my side this time."

"How is your shoulder and ribs?" Heero asked, a touch of concern in his voice.

"Aching a bit, but they're holding up just fine," Duo replied honestly

"You promise to let me know if they start to play you up too much, I can always get them re-strapped for you, although I think another dose of pain medication will be out for a while yet."

"Thanks for the offer and I'll let you know if they do need attention, but for now I think I'll just relax and rest for a bit."

"Good idea. You want to ride over to the side and watch the rest of the roping from there?"

"I'd love to."

The remaining eight cowboys all completed their turns at the roping and while each was successful in roping their calves, none beat Duo's time – or Heero's either. Duo was the winner of the roping with Heero a close second.

With the roping event finished, the bulldogging would be coming up shortly. It would take a little time for the cow hands to remove the calves from the roping event and herd in the fresh steers in for the bulldogging, so while that was happening the cowgirls got their chance to shine in the ladies barrel race and the cowboys all got the chance to take a rest and discuss how they thought the standings were for the title.

The discussion was running hot, everyone agreeing that Heero and Duo were most likely back in the lead after their success so far; but just which one of them was leading and by how much was something no one wanted to speculate on. Heero was pretty certain that Duo was in the lead, that score he'd gotten for staying on Reaper would have boosted his overall total points. Duo knew he'd managed to move up with that ride on Reaper, but he wasn't sure if would be enough to put him in the outright lead. Heero had been consistent through all of his events too and that had to give the other cowboy a good chance.

"It's definitely going to be one of you two," Quatre said as he leaned against Sandrock's shoulder, a soda in his hand as he took time out to recover from the events.

"The question is, which one?" Trowa mused.

"You know, it would be nice if we could draw for the title," said Duo and took a sip from his soda.

Beside Duo, Heero stood, a bottle of water in his hand and a thoughtful look on his face. "If that happens they will probably make us ride off to break the tie," he said.

"Huh? Why can't we share the title?" replied Duo. "If they were to have a tie breaker, what would it be?"

Heero shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know why they wouldn't allow a draw, I don't think it's ever happened before. As for what they would use as a tie breaker, might be another bull ride or a roping or something."

Duo shuddered, the thought of having to sit on a bull, bronc or repeat any of the events from earlier not sitting well with his sore body. It was going to be tough enough to complete the bulldogging in his injured state without having another competition added. "You know what? I don't care if the title ends in a draw, just so long as either Heero or I get the title that's all that matters to me. If it should come down to a tie breaker then I'd quite happily step down and let Heero take the title. At the end of the day, we're both after that title for the money to continue to establish the ranch and it doesn't matter which one of us wins, just so long as it's either Heero or me."

Heero smiled. "You know, I happen to agree with you on that. As long as one of us gets the title and the money then that's all that matters. I'd happily step down too and let you have the title if we do draw, Duo."

"I suggest you both wait and see what the scores are after the bulldogging. That title is still open and if neither of you scores well in this last event, someone else could snatch that title out from under you," Wufei stated.

"Good point. One should never count their chickens until they've hatched," Quatre recited.

"I'm just gonna go out there and give it my best shot," Duo said. "Whatever happens, happens."

"Amen to that," Heero said and then turned his attention to Wufei who still had a scowl on his face. "Is there anything wrong, Wufei?"

Immediately the other three turned their attention to the Chinese cowboy and noticed the unhappy look registered on his features.

"Is everything okay, Wufei?" Duo asked. "Meiran's alright, isn't she?"

"Meiran is fine," Wufei growled, the scowl deepening.

"You two didn't have a fight, did you?" Trowa asked.

"No, we didn't."

"Something is bothering you, you want to share?" Quatre questioned keeping his tone neutral.

With a sigh Wufei caved. "It's that black demon," he began.

"Reaper?" Duo shuddered. "He hasn't hurt her has he?"

"No, no, nothing like that," Wufei was quick to reply. "Quite the opposite in fact. She's been in that corral with him ever since she finished the paperwork with Treize. They're getting along just fine. You know, if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes I would never have believed that was the same horse. She even had me pet the damn thing."

"Really?" Heero's eyes widened. "And you still have all your fingers and hand?"

Wufei snorted. "Of course I do, although I do admit I was a little worried there for a bit."

"Shit! I'd have been more than worried," Duo stated. "You're a braver man than me, Wufei. I've seen enough of that black devil to last me several lifetimes."

"Is that why you're not happy, because Meiran had you patting Reaper?" Quatre asked.

"Not quite." Wufei took a deep breath. "She wants me to transport him home in my rig with Nataku."

The other four fell silent, each looking nervously to each other and then back to Wufei.

"You agreed?" Heero managed to whisper out.

Wufei nodded. "I had no choice."

"Well, Wufei, all I can say is good luck and it's been nice knowing you," Duo snickered.

"Thanks, thanks a lot, Maxwell. Next time you need rescuing don't look to me to save you," Wufei huffed.

Still grinning, Duo spoke again. "You'll be fine, Wufei. Meiran obviously knows what she's doing if that demonstration in the corral is anything to go by and from what you've told us about the two of them since, I'd say he'll be fine."

"I hope so," Wufei muttered.

"So, any idea if you want to be cremated or buried? Any particular type of flowers for the funeral?"

"Maxwell!"

Duo laughed and took off running as Wufei chased him.

# # #

"How are the ribs and shoulder feeling now?" Heero asked as they stood side by side near the gates to the arena. The bulldogging would be starting in a few minutes and Duo would be fifth to ride off, Heero seventh.

"Still a bit sore, but nothing I can't handle," Duo replied.

"Try not to hurt yourself any further out there, if you find it's too much for you just call it quits, getting hurt again isn't worth it, Duo." Heero knew better than to ask his partner to simply forgo the event, Duo was a cowboy, just like him and a cowboy grit his teeth and got on with the job.

"I'll survive, Heero," Duo returned with a smile. "Once this event is over that's it for me, I'll have the full off season to rest and recuperate."

"And I'll be there to make sure you do rest and recover. I promise I'll look after you." Blue eyes softened as they gazed upon the man he was falling in love with.

"I think I can be persuaded to allow you to nurse me back to health." A wicked gleam appeared in Duo's eye. "Does that care extend to mouth to mouth if I need it?"

"I've been told I have an excellent bedside manner," Heero teased back.

"I'd be more interested in finding out about the _in-bed_ manner."

"I think that could be arranged." Heero's voice was low and husky, sending shivers down Duo's spine.

"Just you wait until we get back home, I'll show you things you've never dreamed of, if you want?"

"I'll hold you to that."

"Oh, god, Heero. What are you doing to me?" Duo moaned as he felt his jeans becoming tight.

"I'm not doing anything – _yet_." Heero's grin was positively wicked.

"I think we should stop now whilst I can still control myself."

Scythe and Wing stood behind their masters, both horses knowing they would be competing again very soon. Wing was dozing lightly, Scythe had his eyes half closed but was wide awake. A fly landed on his flank and Scythe twitched his muscles to shake it off. It didn't budge. The insect began to bite, Scythe lashed his tail around to swish at the annoying fly, some of the tail hairs catching Wing as they sailed past. The paint jumped as a sting registered. His eyes opened wide and he glared at the appaloosa, but the spotted excuse for a cow pony was standing completely still, eyes half closed and looking completely innocent of any wrong doing.

Wing knew that freckled freak had managed to get him in some way, but just how was a mystery to him. With a low snort, he rested a hind leg and let his eyes partially close.

Scythe snickered to himself.

#

The commentator came over the address system and announced the starting of the bulldogging competition, giving his usual run down on the event and what the cowboys were doing on the off chance that someone in the crowd wasn't aware of the event and its rules.

"Guess we'd better mount up," Duo said with a smile and turned to his horse.

Heero tossed his reins over Wing's neck and shoved his foot into the stirrup, grasping the saddle horn and pulling himself up and into the saddle. "Ready?" he asked.

"As ready as I'm ever going to be," Duo replied.

The pair rode side by side to the arena entry and waited just outside where they could see the start 'boxes' where the steers, cowboy and hazer would come out from.

The first cowboy was taking his place inside the 'box', his cow pony dancing with excitement. Giving a nod to the cow hand, the calf was released, the cowboy and hazer shooting after it.

Duo felt the adrenaline beginning to surge through his veins, his heart rate quickened and his eyes sparkled. Beneath him he could feel Scythe quiver as he watched the action taking place in the arena. Soon it would be their turn and Duo was determined to get as good a score as he could.

Likewise, Heero also sat and watched, his own excitement building as he anticipated the match between himself and the beast to come. It wouldn't be easy to get a good time, it never was in these events. So many things could happen to make it all go wrong and end up with a no score. The steer could veer off course despite the hazer being there, your cow pony might not get a good start out of the box and the steer could get away. Then there was the actual act of getting from your cow pony and grasping the steer in the right way. Dropping too quickly and the steer could baulk causing the cowboy to miss the target, dropping too late and the backside of the steer was all you were likely to see as it disappeared ahead of you.

There was also the small matter of those horns and managing to dodge them.

Yes, the bulldogging was certainly one of the more dangerous and harder events to compete in and also required a certain amount of strength as well.

It was a tough enough event when a cowboy was at one hundred percent fitness – to be competing with injuries only made it that much more difficult. Heero could only hope that Duo would not only wrestle his steer to the ground in a good time, but do so without further injury to himself.

Hearing Duo's name called, Heero escaped his mental wanderings and wished his boyfriend good luck. He sat alone on Wing to watch as Duo gave him a warm smile and nudged Scythe forward into the arena.

"Stay safe," he said softly.

"I will," Duo replied and took his place inside the 'box'. Duo took a deep breath and pushed everything from his mind. The adrenaline coursing through his blood dampened the throb and ache from his still healing body to the point where Duo could completely ignore it. He settled himself deeper into the saddle, glancing across to the side to nod to Quatre who was playing the role of hazer for him.

"Everything okay?" Quatre asked.

"Yeah, all good," Duo stated.

"Good luck."

"Thanks." Duo's attention turned to the steer that was waiting in its enclosure, his mind taking in the appearance of the steer, calculating weight and height so he would know just when and where to drop from Scythe and how much effort he would need to bring the steer down.

Satisfied with his mental efforts, he closed his eyes and sent a silent prayer. Opening his eyes again, his jaw was set in grim determination, concentration firmly on the task ahead.

He nodded to the cow hand and the steer broke forth.

tbc...


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, it belongs to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow the guys from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. I don't own the song 'Rodeo' either. It belongs to Garth Brooks and as such all rights remain his. This fic is based loosely on the lyrics. Written for pleasure not profit.

Pairing: 2x1x2, past 1xR (sorry!) 3x4

Rating: NC 17

Warnings: Angst, fluff, sap, yaoi, Lemons, Lime, AU

Summary: Heero is a rodeo rider, the best on the circuit and looks set to remain there until an up and coming young cowboy appears on the scene.

AN: This fic is based loosely on the lyrics of 'Rodeo' by Garth Brooks - although it is not a song fic.

Dedication: To my lovely beta; Sakura for giving me the plot bunny and for all her hard work in editing my stuff. (No easy feat!) Thanks hun! You're the best!

"Cowboy"

October 2010 ShenLong

Chapter 39

_[She does her best to hold him  
When his love comes to call  
But his need for it controls him  
And her backs against the wall_

_Rodeo – Garth Brooks] _

The steer bolted out into the arena, Quatre on his one side to keep him straight. Scythe bounded forward, eyes fixed on the steer and intent on getting as close as he could to that steer. Duo's sore body followed the movement of his horse, mind doing its best to block out all pain and concentrate only on the steer.

Scythe's stride caught up to the steer pretty quickly and he edged closer. Duo kept his eyes on the animal's body and as Scythe drew close he picked his moment.

Feet were kicked free from the stirrups, Duo's body leaning over and then dropping to the steer's back. His right arm reached across the steers back and along its side until he located the horn, hooking his arm around that horn and locking it with his elbow. The left arm came up and grasped the left horn whilst Duo's feet dug into the arena surface in an attempt to bring the forward charge to a stop.

As the steer slowed, Duo pulled as hard as he could on the left horn and turned the steer's head around. Once the animal's head was turning his left hand released the left horn and worked its way under the animal's head to grasp its muzzle and twist the head further, throwing the steer completely off balance and causing it to fall to the ground on its left side.

With the twist of the head, the left horn made contact with Duo's abdomen, but nothing registered in the cowboy's mind, the pain he was already experiencing from his shoulder and ribs was more than enough to block out anything else and he continued on with his attempt to wrestle the steer to the ground.

Following the motion of the steer, his body hitting the dust but remaining clear of the animal and those horns, Duo continued to push the steer down. His shoulder screamed in protest at the abuse, his ribs also adding their pain filled presence to the mix.

The flag went up from the judge to signal the all clear and Duo gratefully released the animal, both getting to their feet. The steer shook itself and charged off to the corner of the arena and the exit, Duo standing and waving to the crowd.

"A good effort there by Duo Maxwell, folks. The judge has signaled the all clear and the time is also good; a six second score for Duo Maxwell!"

The crowd applauded and cheered their approval.

Quatre led Scythe back and handed the reins to Duo. "Duo? You okay?" he asked in concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Duo replied but couldn't stop the wince as his shoulder let him know it was in serious need of some attention.

"Duo? I think you should see the medic," Quatre said quietly.

"I'll do that," Duo replied. "The shoulder is a bit more sore-"

"Duo, your stomach." Quatre paled a touch as he interrupted.

Seeing the white appearance of Quatre's skin and the mention of his stomach, Duo glanced down at himself. "Ah, shit!" he growled as he spotted the light, crimson line appearing on his shirt. At that moment the adrenaline decided to leave his body too and the wound made its presence known by stinging.

"It's okay, Quatre," Duo informed the other cowboy, "Just a scratch." Duo wasn't sure if it was a scratch or not, but his shirt wasn't torn and it didn't hurt all that much so he assumed the damage must be minimal.

Quatre nodded and kept further comments to himself, trusting his friend would keep his word.

Managing to mount, Duo nudged Scythe forward and the appy moved into a lope and left the arena. As soon as he had exited, Duo pulled his shirt free from his jeans to check the damage and heaved a sigh of relief. The steer's horn had caught him a glancing blow, just a scratch across his abdomen about four inches long. It hadn't done much in the way of injury, the skin only being broken enough for a small amount of blood to ooze through. In fact, the wound had already stopped bleeding. Tucking his shirt back in, Duo noted the thin line of blood on the fabric was becoming more difficult to see and hoped no one else would notice. He didn't have time to go and change his shirt, Heero was up after the current cowboy and Duo wanted to not only watch, but wish his boyfriend good luck too. He quickly hightailed it around the outside of the arena to where he could see Heero waiting to go in.

#

"That was a great effort, Duo," Heero greeted his returning partner.

"Yeah, wasn't too bad," Duo replied.

"Are you okay?" Heero questioned with a raise of his eyebrow.

"Not too bad, but I think I should see the medic again as the shoulder needs re-strapping."

Heero was immediately on alert. "You did injure yourself then?"

"Not really, just possibly pulled a few more muscles I think."

"Then go see the medic now."

"I'll wait until you've had your go, then I promise I'll go see him," Duo returned.

"I'll come with you then."

"Okay. You'd better shift, they're ready for you," Duo said with a nod in the direction of the arena. "Good luck."

"Thanks. I'll see you shortly." Gathering his reins, Heero nudged Wing and rode into the arena to take his place in the start 'box'.

"Next up in the bulldogging event is Heero Yuy. Heero is currently in the running for the title of Cowboy of the Year along with Duo Maxwell and Jake Darcy. It's going to be a close finish this year too with all three cowboys very close in the points right now. This final event though will most likely sort out who will be our eventual winner!"

"Just so long as it's either Duo or me," Heero muttered under his breath. Heero turned Wing around in the start box and positioned himself. The steer was let into its box and Heero took a good look at the animal. His mind began to do the calculations. The steer didn't have very long horns which was both a blessing and a curse in this case. A blessing as it meant less chance of him getting injured by a wayward horn, a curse as there wasn't as much there to grab hold of and would make it a little more difficult to convince the steer to lie down.

"Everything okay?"

Heero glanced up and across to Wufei who had spoken to him.

"Yeah, fine," he replied.

"Good luck," Wufei said.

"Thanks."

Taking a deep breath, Heero focused his attention on the steer and nodded.

The brown and white spotted steer shot out of the gate and hightailed it across the arena. No sooner had the steer made its break for freedom when Wing was hot on its tail. Nataku galloped along the other side keeping the steer running straight.

Concentration firmly on the steer, Heero urged Wing after the animal. The paint closed the distance, Heero tense and ready to slip from his horse when the time was right. Everything else was pushed to the back of his mind.

As Wing tore after the steer he wondered just what it was with his master and his fascination for animals with spots?

Judging himself to be close enough, Heero edged to the side of his saddle and reached out with his right arm. Falling through the air from Wing's back, Heero's feet slipped free from the stirrups, his right hand making its way along the neck of the steer until it found the horn. His left hand grabbed for the steer's left horn and held on tight. Heero managed to work his right elbow around the horn and hooked it in close as his left hand pulled on the other horn to turn the steer's head.

Left hand released the horn and slid underneath the jowl until it found the steer's muzzle. Wrapping his arm up and over the muzzle, Heero twisted with all his strength, feet having dug into the arena surface to try and slow their momentum as he swiftly brought the steer to its side.

The steer reluctantly gave up the fight and let its body follow the twist to its neck and head, flopping down onto his side with a soft grunt.

Releasing the steer, Heero jumped to his feet, a wide grin on his face. He knew he'd done well, but just how well he was curious to find out.

The judge raised his flag to give the all clear and the crowd exploded into cheers.

"What an effort from Heero Yuy, folks! He must surely want that title. That's a score of five seconds and puts him into the lead for the bulldogging!"

Once more the crowd went wild. Heero acknowledged their cheers with a wave of his hand. Backtracking, he picked his hat up from the dirt, dusted it off and put it back on his head. Wufei appeared in his peripheral vision leading Wing towards him.

"Thanks, Wufei," he said politely as he took the paint's reins and swung himself back into the saddle.

"Good time," Wufei stated with a small smile.

"Yeah, not bad at all," Heero replied with a grin. "But will it be enough to give me that title?"

Wufei shrugged. "It might be."

"Oh well, whatever my score, there's nothing I can do now. That's the last event so I guess we will just have to wait and see what the results are when the judges do their final adding up."

"I'm sure that either you or Maxwell will take the title,' Wufei said. "Now, I think we best clear out of the arena and let the next victim have his go."

Nodding, Heero turned Wing and loped towards the exit.

Standing just outside, Duo wore a huge grin on his face. "That was some steer wrestling, Heero," he congratulated.

"Thanks," Heero replied.

"It's going to make the final scores very close I think and I don't even want to hazard a guess at who will take the title."

"As long as it's either you or me then I don't care," Heero stated with a smile. "You ready to go see the medic?"

Duo sighed and nodded. As much as he didn't want to face being poked and prodded, suffer through the lecture the medic was no doubt going to give him, he knew he had to and the sooner he went, the sooner he could get it over and done with.

"I'll come with you and hold your hand," Heero teased.

"You promise to kiss it better too?" Duo teased back.

"I'll kiss everything better later," Heero said, his voice dropping to a husky purr.

"I think I'll just have to hold you to that."

"Come on, let's get you looked at and then return to watch Trowa in the barrel race."

"Right with you, Heero." Duo turned Scythe and the pair rode off in the direction of the medic's office.

# # #

Duo was right, the medic wasn't at all happy with him and frowned when he saw the state of the strapping. Muttering about crazy cowboys with no regards for their health, he busied himself removing the strapping and checking Duo over.

Wincing when the medic moved his arm a little more than it wanted to go, the medic just grunted. "I told you to be careful. It feels to me like you've stressed those muscles a little more and also torn another tendon. You're damn lucky those ribs haven't gotten any worse either, otherwise I would be sending you off to the hospital again."

Duo opted to remain silent, if he did say anything he knew it would only antagonize the medic and that wasn't a good idea right now, especially if he wanted to remain here at the rodeo and not at the hospital.

"I see you've added another injury to the list," the medic muttered when he spotted the thin, red line on Duo's abdomen.

"It's just a scratch," Duo protested.

"What's just a scratch?" Heero asked, his voice concerned.

"The horn of the steer in the bulldogging just brushed me as I was taking him down," Duo replied hastily. "It's only a scratch," he repeated.

Heero wasn't having any of that and despite the medic being there and checking the scratch, Heero shoved his way in to satisfy himself that Duo really was okay.

"If you don't mind?" the medic said sarcastically to Heero. "I'd like to treat my patient."

"Ah, sorry." Heero stepped back, a sheepish grin on his face, but he did feel better for having taken a look and noting that the wound wasn't anything more than the scratch Duo had said it was.

Sitting quietly, Duo let the medic continue his treatment. The scratch was given a wipe over with antiseptic just to be safe, Duo biting his lip as the sting of the antiseptic made itself known. More strapping was brought out and Duo's ribs were again bound tightly.

"Easy, doc," Duo said as the breath was almost squeezed out of him with the tightness of the strapping.

"If you had paid attention to my words in the first place and taken it easy, I wouldn't be having to redo this," the medic growled.

Duo promptly shut up.

With the ribs now bound, the medic moved onto securing Duo's shoulder. The tape was wound tightly around the shoulder, upper torso and arm, allowing Duo some movement but not a great deal. Duo scowled as he felt the restriction to his arm and shoulder, but had to admit, it did feel a lot better for the support.

"Now, I'm going to give you another shot of pain killers," the medic informed. "Are you driving your rig home tonight after the rodeo?"

"Nah, we're staying tonight and driving back tomorrow. Heero here will be doing the driving anyway," Duo replied. "Why?"

"This is a much stronger pain killer than the last one I gave you and it may make you a little drowsy. It's not recommended that you drive for at least twelve hours after having had it. As long as you're not planning on driving tonight or you have someone else to drive you home I can administer it, otherwise all I can give you are mild pain killers."

"I see." Duo's shoulder was throbbing a bit.

Looking to his partner after the medic's information, Heero could see that Duo was in quite a bit of discomfort, even though he would never admit to it. "I'll be doing the driving, you have my word on that."

"Okay." The medic moved across the room to fetch the injection. Swabbing a spot on Duo's upper arm, he injected the drug and stepped back. "It should start to work in about fifteen to twenty minutes. Please make an appointment to see your own doctor when you return home."

"I will. Thanks." Duo pulled his shirt back on, albeit a little stiffly and did up the buttons.

"All the best, Duo. I hope the pain was worth it and you win the title," the medic said in a soft tone.

Duo grinned. "So do I. Thanks again and I hope to see you next year on the circuit, although not in this capacity."

The medic laughed. "I agree with you there."

"Come on, Duo, we might just catch Trowa in the barrel race if we hurry," Heero said as he opened the door to the medic's office and stepped outside.

"Right with you, Heero."

# # #

"How is she feeling?" Quatre asked from his position standing beside the shoulder of the tall mare.

"She's her usual self," Trowa replied with a smile.

Heavyarms was resting a hind leg and dozing, looking for all the world like she was fast asleep. Although those eyes may have been half closed, her mind was fully awake. She knew her turn at the barrels would be coming up very soon and she was more than ready to show all these people what she could do. She didn't believe in wasting energy like a lot of the other barrel racers did with their prancing and dancing around. No, Heavyarms preferred to save her energy for what mattered – those barrels and getting around them as quickly as she could.

The barrel race was the last event on the program and once it was finished the grand parade would take place. With this being the final rodeo of the current year, once all the competitors, cow hands and the like were in the arena for the grand parade, they would form up and the various awards would take place, culminating in the announcement of the winner of Cowboy of the Year.

Wufei arrived with Meiran at his side, Nataku being led. Raven was still in the small corral and busy with a hay net. Meiran thought it would be best to leave him there until it was closer to the time they would be leaving and had asked Treize for permission to use the corral for him; Treize had agreed, seeing the sense in the woman's logic. Not long after, Heero and Duo rode up on their cow ponies.

"Have you been yet, Trowa?" Duo asked as he brought Scythe to a halt, making sure to keep a little distance between the stud and Trowa's mare.

"Not yet. There's another four to go before me."

"Good luck, I'm sure you will do very well," Heero said as he also kept Wing at a safe distance from the mare.

Wing scented the air and knew this pretty thing was a mare. He arched his neck and raised his tail a touch to try and attract her attention.

Seeing what the paint pot was up to, Scythe grunted and also arched his neck to get the mare's attention. Spots were far more appealing than those big splotches.

Heavyarms opened one eye and noted the display for her benefit. She wuffled softly and closed her eyes again. She really wasn't interested in anything other than those barrels she'd be spinning around very soon.

Both stallions immediately perked up with the wuffle and did their best to look important. Nataku snorted at the pair, Sandrock completely ignored the two showing off.

The four riders before Trowa were soon through their runs, each completing the course but the times, whilst good, were no where near as fast as Trowa knew his mare could do. With further calls of good luck following him, Trowa rode the mare into the starting area of the arena.

"Feel like a good run, girl?" Trowa murmured softly as his hand slid down the warm neck.

Heavyarms tossed her head, eyes fixed on those barrels out in the arena. Calmly she walked into the starting area and turned around. The clock would start once she broke the invisible barrier as she passed through the end of the start area and into the arena.

"Whenever you're ready, Barton," the cow hand stated.

Trowa gave a nod of acknowledgment and shortened his reins a touch. His mind closed off from everything other than the three barrels waiting in the arena. He took a breath and pushed his legs firmly against the mare's sides and the palomino surged forth.

A blur of golden body and legs shot out and into the arena, the mare's eyes on the first barrel to her right. Trowa kept his hand light on the reins and guided the mare out a touch before swinging her in tight. 'Arms dug deep into the dirt with her hind legs, her right shoulder dropping as she spun around the barrel and pushed back into a gallop for the next one.

Hanging on tight to the saddle horn, Trowa urged the mare on. His other hand was gently guiding the horse out a little again before asking for the tight turn to the left. Heavyarms responded immediately, this time dropping her left shoulder as she spun in a tight circle around the barrel. She didn't really need Trowa's guidance, she'd been doing this race for so long now she knew exactly what was expected, when to slow up and where to turn. But if it made her master feel happier, she let him think he was in charge.

Coming out of the turn, Trowa lined up the last and top barrel, legs pushing the mare forward and out again to the right a touch.

Heavyarms propped, dropped the left shoulder again and spun around the barrel. Once she was straightening up, her hind legs came right underneath her body as she pushed herself forward into a gallop.

"Fricken' hell she's got a turn of speed on her," Duo commented.

"That she has," Quatre replied with pride in his voice as he watched his lover and the mare sprinting for the finish line.

"You wouldn't think a horse that solidly built and tall would be so quick on her feet," Meiran mused. "Just goes to show that look can be deceiving," she added with a look at Wufei.

Wufei opted not to comment, he knew Meiran was letting him know in her own way how she felt Wufei had misjudged Raven. Wufei figured he'd been perfectly justified in his opinion of that black devil – not that he would ever tell Meiran that though.

"It's going to be a good time," Heero stated as he noted the clock ticking down the seconds.

"Go Trowa!" Quatre yelled, bouncing up and down on his feet with the excitement.

Both Trowa and Heavyarms had their attention fixed completely on the finish line, the big mare's stride eating up the ground as she flattened out. Trowa was leaning forward, urging the mare on.

The pair flashed through the finish and broke the timer beam, Heero's eyes shifting quickly to the clock to see what Trowa's time was.

"Well shit!" he said, blinking at the display.

"Well, fuck me," Duo stated, a look of stunned shock on his face.

"Yes!" Quatre screamed. "Fourteen and a half seconds, that's his best time ever. I've gotta congratulate him." The blonde shoved Sandrock's reins into a stunned Wufei's hand and took off at a run in the direction of the area where the barrel racers started and finished their event.

"I take it that's a good time?" Meiran said in an amused tone.

"Hell yes! Most of the top barrel racers average around the sixteen to eighteen second mark, Trowa mostly scores between fifteen and sixteen seconds; that's his best time yet," Duo answered the woman.

"Then I think we should all congratulate him on an excellent score." Meiran smiled at the group.

Having passed through the timer beam, Trowa sat down hard in his saddle and pulled back gently on the reins. Heavyarms responded immediately, dropping her hind quarters and coming to a sliding stop. Turning, she ambled slowly across to the exit, her breathing a little elevated but not overly so. She looked calm and relaxed, nothing at all like the golden streak that had just been flying around those barrels. Spotting a blonde head just outside the exit, Trowa aimed for his lover, a smile on his lips as he glanced to the clock to see what his time was.

"Well done, Trowa, that's a fantastic time," Quatre enthused and rained pats on the mare's neck. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out several apple slices and offered them to the mare. 'Arms lipped them up daintily and crunched happily on the treat.

"It's my best time yet," Trowa smiled and patted his horse. "She's such a good girl."

"She's just great, aren't you, 'Arms," Quatre said and continued to feed the mare apple slices.

"I think we should go back and join the others."

"Yes, yes of course. I know they will all want to congratulate you too," replied Quatre.

With Quatre walking beside the mare, Trowa guided his horse through the people to where his friends were all waiting patiently for their turn to rain praise on Heavyarms and him.

#

Trowa's time was the fastest and he won the barrel race, his closest rival managing fifteen and a half seconds. Once more Heavyarms was praised and petted, stuffed with apples and generally spoilt by Quatre.

With the barrel race being the last of the rodeo events, the call came for all the cowboys, cow hands and others involved in the rodeo to prepare for the grand parade. The staging area came alive with activity as everyone moved about and got themselves ready.

The commentator was busy revving up the crowd, explaining to the many spectators what presentations would be taking place once the grand parade was over and all competitors present in the arena. Those that had been following the rodeo and the cowboys were just as eager as the cowboys themselves to see who had taken out what awards. Aside from the title of Cowboy of the Year, there would also be the awards for Barrel racer of the year, plus bronc, bull and saddle bronc of the year.

"Okay, everyone form up," Charlie shouted as he did his best to get everyone into some sort of order.

The cowboys stopped their milling around and began to slot into various places. At the head of the parade, two cowboys sat on their horses, each carrying a flag; one was the USA flag, the other the Rodeo Association flag. Behind the flag bearers the cowgirls waited, they were followed by the cow hands, pick-up guys and other personnel; finally came the cowboys themselves.

Heero glanced at his partner as they formed up with the other cowboys. "You feeling okay?" he asked, noting a soft flush to Duo's skin.

"Yeah, I'm fine. That pain killer the medic gave me is kicking in big time," Duo replied with a grin.

"You're not going to fall off or anything, are you?" Heero asked in concern.

"Nah, I feel a little light headed, but not much. Don't worry, I'll be okay," Duo reassured.

Heero pushed Wing a little closer just to be sure he was right there should Duo need any help. "Ready?"

"Yup."

"Looks like we're moving."

Duo glanced to the head of the parade where the flag bearers were pushing their horses forward into a lope and entering the arena. The music blared out over the loud speakers and the crowd roared its approval as the grand parade got underway.

tbc...


	40. Chapter 40

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, it belongs to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow the guys from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. I don't own the song 'Rodeo' either. It belongs to Garth Brooks and as such all rights remain his. This fic is based loosely on the lyrics. Written for pleasure not profit.

Pairing: 2x1x2, past 1xR (sorry!) 3x4

Rating: NC 17

Warnings: Angst, fluff, sap, yaoi, Lemons, Lime, AU

Summary: Heero is a rodeo rider, the best on the circuit and looks set to remain there until an up and coming young cowboy appears on the scene.

AN: This fic is based loosely on the lyrics of 'Rodeo' by Garth Brooks - although it is not a song fic.

Dedication: To my lovely beta; Sakura for giving me the plot bunny and for all her hard work in editing my stuff. (No easy feat!) Thanks hun! You're the best!

"Cowboy"

October 2010 ShenLong

Chapter 40

_[And it's so long, girl, I'll see you  
When it's time for him to go  
You know the woman wants her cowboy  
Like he wants his rodeo_

_Rodeo – Garth Brooks] _

The flag bearers entered the main arena at a good lope, traveling around the outside of the arena in opposite directions and crossing paths. When they met again at the entry, they joined up and turned to ride at a steady jog down the center.

The cowgirls moved forward and fell into step behind the flag bearers once they began the trek up the center, the commentator managing to be heard over the roar of the crowd and music still blasting from the speakers.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome those lovely cowgirls who have kept you entertained all season and added that touch of sparkle to the rodeos!"

The crowd applauded, cheered and offered up wolf whistles as the girls all rode in, most of them waving to the crowds and smiling happily. They rode up the center, two abreast and parted right and left when they got to the other end. The flag bearers had stopped in the center of the arena, moved to the side and turned their horses to stand one on either side of the center line. The cowgirls passed between them as they continued to smile and wave to the crowd. Once they reached the entry again, they passed by each other and continued on up the other side of the arena to the top; here they formed up into pairs and split off right and left, riding back down the arena and then coming to a halt to form up in a line from entry to top behind the invisible line the flag bearers were marking.

With the cowgirls all standing behind the flag bearers, the cow hands were next to enter; most walking on foot, but those that did have their own horses with them rode into the arena.

"Please put your hands together for our cow hands. Without this dedicated band of workers the rodeo would not be possible. They are the ones that put the time and effort into transporting the animals to the locations, getting the beasts into the corrals and chutes and setting them up for the rides. Ladies and gentlemen, these are the engine of the rodeo."

The cow hands waved their hats and hands to the warm reception. Most were grinning from ear to ear and all enjoyed their jobs within the rodeo itself. Charlie was at the front, walking with a confident stride, Hank strode beside him a smile on his lips as he bathed in the recognition from the crowd.

Once all the cow hands were standing behind the flag bearers it was time for the arena staff to enter and receive their share of the applause.

"Don't let it go to your head, Wufei," whispered Duo as the pick-up guy prepared to enter the arena.

Wufei turned in his saddle and snorted. "We aren't all like you, Maxwell," he huffed and touching his heels to Nataku's sides, he prepared to enter the arena with Quatre beside him.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please make your appreciation known for the skills of the rodeo arena staff. These guys are responsible for the safety of the cowboys and cowgirls as they compete in their various events. One of the more dangerous jobs is that of the rodeo clown and these men risk their lives every time they step into the arena, but without them the cowboys wouldn't be as safe as they are."

The rodeo clowns entered the arena, most were still in their outfits complete with the grease paint some of them opted to wear. Trowa was with them, although he wasn't wearing his greasepaint and had slipped his clown outfit over the top of his jeans and shirt. He'd be ducking back out to grab Heavyarms and ride in again with the other cowboys as he was in the running for the title of Barrel Racer of the year.

The crowd all showed their appreciation for the clowns as the guys hammed it up and put on a bit of a 'clownish' display for the spectators. Whilst their job was one of extreme importance to the safety and well being of the cowboys competing and they all took their job seriously, this was one of the rare opportunities they got to let their hair down and literally 'clown' around.

With the clowns making their way to their spots in the fast filling arena, the pick-up guys were next to enter. Wufei and Quatre rode side by side, coming out last in the line up. The rodeo had six pick-up guys, all skilled in their job and the crowd began to applaud loudly once more.

"What would a rodeo be without the pick-up guys? These men put not only their own lives on the line, but those of their horses too each time they go out there. Along with the clowns, these guys are the safety net for our cowboys."

When Quatre and Wufei entered the arena, the roar that went up was deafening. Both men waved to the crowds, blushing slightly at the reception they were receiving. Many of the spectators were regulars and tended to follow the rodeo around from town to town. With their constant attendance, they fast became familiar with many of the rodeo personnel and the pick-up guys were top of their list after their favorite cowboys. Quatre and Wufei were obviously two of the crowds most popular of the pick-up guys if the cheers and shouts were anything to go by.

Aside from that though, the courage both had shown when dealing with Reaper and Duo earlier – and not just at this rodeo either – endeared them even more with the crowd and the welcome they got was well deserved.

"I think they like us," Quatre said to Wufei as they continued to ride around the arena and wave.

"No kidding," Wufei replied; but the smile didn't leave his face.

Nataku and Sandrock kinked their tails, arched their necks and stepped out proudly; they knew the applause was just as much for them as their masters and they intended to enjoy it to the full.

Once the pick-up guys had taken their places with the rest of the people in the arena it was time for the cowboys themselves to enter.

"Ladies and gentlemen, as you know a rodeo, no matter how well it is staffed, is not going to be a success if we don't have the competitors. These cowboys put their lives on the line, risk injury to entertain you and compete for the prize. They are a band of dedicated, hard working men who all deserve to win. Please show your appreciation for all their efforts this rodeo season. Put your hands together and welcome the stars of the rodeo, the cowboys!"

The line of cowboys began to move forward, filtering into the arena at a slow jog in pairs, they rode up the center to the top of the arena and split off to move around each side before joining back up again. It was a well choreographed movement, one all the cowboys knew by heart and the parade went like clockwork.

Trowa had managed to slip from the arena and took Heavyarms from Meiran who had kindly offered to hold the mare for him whilst he was with the other rodeo clowns. After thanking the woman, he mounted the mare and rode in towards the front of the line with the other cowboys.

Heero and Duo were towards the last of the cowboys to enter the arena, riding side by side with big smiles on their faces. When they entered, the roar of the crowd rose to deafening proportions.

Duo grinned and waved, the pain killer the medic had given him was working well and he was feeling very much relaxed and at ease, but still in full control of his faculties. Heero had been a little worried by his partner's mellow state but soon relaxed himself as he realized that Duo wasn't about to fall off or fall asleep in a hurry. Heero grinned too and waved at the crowd.

"Nice to be appreciated," Heero said as they rode up the middle.

"Yup," Duo replied and turned to look at his partner. "I fully intend to show you how much I appreciate you later too," he added in a husky tone.

The shiver raced down Heero's spine with the words, but he had his doubts as to just how long Duo would be able to stay awake for once all this fiasco was over. It didn't matter to Heero though, they had the rest of their lives to explore each other and their growing relationship; for now he was simply content that Duo was alive and not seriously hurt.

Scythe tossed his head and added a few prancing steps to his jog. Not to be outdone, Wing arched his neck, lifted his tail higher and moved out with a clear bounce in his step.

Once the cowboys had all traveled around the arena and located a place to stand, the commentator called for quiet and the crowd settled down. Heero and Duo managed to slot in close behind where Trowa, Wufei and Quatre were standing, keeping both their horses back a little though as Trowa was riding a mare and with the pair of them on stallions they didn't think it would look too good if either of their horses started to try and win the mare's affections during the speeches and presentations.

Heavyarms either didn't notice the two stallions or she didn't care as she promptly rested a hind leg and began to doze again.

A small platform was brought out and set on the arena surface followed by a microphone. The commentator once again came over the loud speakers. "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the rodeo arena manager and representatives of the rodeo board."

The crowd again applauded as Treize stepped out and crossed to the small platform; behind him came six other men and Zechs.

Treize took his place on the podium and once the crowd had quieted, he spoke in a clear and concise voice. He introduced the members of the board and Zechs as the rodeo vet to the crowd who responded with the obligatory applause. A short speech followed, outlining the aims of the rodeo and the goals that were set for the future events. He thanked the many people involved for making each rodeo the success it was and also the fans for their continued attendance and support.

Knowing that long speeches were not warranted and that everyone was eager to hear the results of the various awards, Treize kept his speech as short as possible.

"I am sure you are all keen to learn the results of the many awards the rodeo runs through the season," he began.

"Would help a little, after all, isn't that why we've all been busting our balls this year?" Duo muttered.

Heero barely managed to hold the snicker, Quatre couldn't help but smile, Wufei frowned and Trowa snorted.

"I will begin with the rodeo awards for the animals themselves. At each rodeo the bulls and broncs are also rated on their performances, although the scores they achieve are not announced. Those scores are added up to give the final score and it is my privilege to announce to you all the results of those scores."

"Could you just get on with it while I'm still young enough to hear without hearing aids?" Duo muttered again. Seemed the pain killer was also bringing Duo's sarcastic tongue to the fore – a little more than was usual at any rate.

"Duo," Heero chastised. "Have a little patience."

"I'm trying," Duo whispered back with a grin.

"Yes, you're _very_ trying," Heero replied dryly.

"And now, without further preamble, the result for the bull of the year." Treize turned as one of the rodeo board handed him an envelope.

"God, it's worse than the Oscars," Duo snickered. "All we need is the drum roll and we're there."

"You forgot the red carpet," Heero supplied.

Duo thought he would choke trying to hold his laughter.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the bucking bull of the year is awarded to Mafia."

The crowd all applauded and cheered along with the rodeo staff and cowboys. Mafia was a popular bull, something both Heero and Duo could attest to as both had ridden him at some stage during the season and he wasn't an easy ride by any means.

"And now for the saddle bronc of the year." Treize took the offered envelope. "This season the title goes to Sparks."

Once again the applause and cheering rang out.

"Good saddle bronc that one," Duo stated.

"I agree," Heero replied. "I wonder who they selected as the bareback bronc of the year?"

Duo's face flushed scarlet as his mind decided to offer up an entirely different interpretation of 'bareback riding'. Shoving all those thoughts of naked flesh and 'riding' to the back of his mind for later and blaming the pain killer for those thoughts, Duo opted to say, "I think we're about to find out."

"Now for the title of bareback bronc of the year." The envelope was duly handed over, Treize opening it and his eyes widening a touch. "This year the title goes to Reaper."

There was a moments silence before the crowd started to applaud, the cowboys and rodeo staff joining in until the noise became quite loud. When they stopped to think about it, it made sense that Reaper would score the highest for the broncs, he was the most difficult horse anyone had ever tried to ride, Duo and Heero being the only two cowboys to have ever stayed on the bronc for the full time.

"With those awards done with, it's time to move onto the other awards, this time for the human content of the rodeo."

The crowd all chuckled politely at Treize's attempts at humor.

"Whoever he gets to write his material should be fired," Duo muttered again.

"You volunteering to take over?" Heero asked with a raise of his eyebrow.

Duo shrugged. "I couldn't be any worse," he said with a grin.

"It is with great pleasure I now announce the winners of the Barrel Racers of the Year. Ladies first. The title for the cowgirl Barrel Racer of the year goes to..."

"Dun, dun, dun..." Duo whispered out in his attempts at imitating a drum roll. Heero simply rolled his eyes.

"Sherry Collins and her horse Strawberry."

The crowd all cheered their approval as a smiling blonde rode forward on her skewbald to collect her trophy.

Treize congratulated her, shook her hand and posed next to her for a photo. Once the photo was done, Sherry was directed to stand just behind the podium as the other award winners were announced. Still smiling and waving madly to the crowd, she guided her horse around and stood where she was told to.

"The winner for the cowboy Barrel Racer of the Year goes to..."

Heero gave Duo a glare. Duo kept his mouth shut.

"One of our very own rodeo clowns who races on the side: Trowa Barton and his horse, Heavyarms."

"Yes!" Quatre punched the air, startling Sandrock who jumped a little and bumped Nataku, the bay laying his ears back in annoyance.

"Wooo hooo! Go, Tro!" Duo yelled out.

Trowa was blushing bright red as he gave Heavyarms a pat to the neck and eased the mare forward through the parting crowd to collect his trophy.

Treize shook hands with Trowa and congratulated him again on his win before handing over the trophy. The pair posed for the photographer before Trowa was allowed to escape and join the winning cowgirl behind the podium, the crowd all cheering and applauding the popular win.

Taking his place once more behind the microphone, Treize called for quiet, the spectators soon settling down. "Before I move onto the award you're all waiting for, I have a couple of special awards the rodeo board would like to present."

"What is he going on about?" Duo whispered.

"I wouldn't have a clue," Heero returned. "I've not known the board to do something like this before."

"Better shut up and listen I suppose."

"Might be an idea."

"The board has decided to make a special presentation to two of its members in recognition of their dedication to their job which has gone above and beyond the call of duty. These two cowboys show compassion, caring and are always there for our cowboys no matter what the situation as was evident earlier today. If it were not for these two, we may have had several more serious accidents occur. It is with great pleasure that I call forward, Quatre Winner and Wufei Chang to accept the rodeo board's award for bravery."

It took a moment for the words to sink into Wufei and Quatre's heads, but when it did, the pair looked completely stunned. Wufei's mouth opened and closed but nothing came out. Quatre flushed bright red and shook his head.

"Go on, you two, Treize is waiting," Duo hissed from behind the pair, a broad grin on his face.

The crowd had all gotten behind the announcement and were making their approval known by applauding loudly and cheering. Still in shock, the pair nudged their respective mounts forward, those cowboys in front of them having parted to give the pair free passage to the podium.

"This can't be right," Quatre muttered. "We're only doing our job."

"I agree. There are many others who are more deserving," Wufei mumbled.

They stopped in front of Treize who was currently holding two medals in his hand. Stepping forward, he approached Quatre first, holding out his free hand to shake Quatre's. "Congratulations, Quatre. You and your horse have shown exceptional courage and bravery. This is a small way of saying thank you from the rodeo board." Treize handed over the medal which Quatre took, still stunned by what was happening.

"Th- thank you," he managed to say as he looked upon the medal. "I really don't deserve this though, there are lots of other cowboys who are far more deserving than I."

"Nonsense. What you and Wufei did out there earlier and previously took a lot of guts. The rodeo owes you a debt of gratitude for averting what could have been a very serious accident." Words said, Treize turned to Wufei and offered his hand.

Wufei shook the hand and received his medal, his mind still trying to play catch up. "As Winner said, we're only doing our job, there is no need for special thanks."

"And like I said to Quatre, if it wasn't for you two and your quick thinking, we could have had a serious accident or even lost a cowboy. The rodeo is lucky to have a couple of pick-up guys like you in its employ. I sincerely hope the two of you will continue to remain with us for the next season and many more to come."

"I am honored to receive the award. Thank you," Wufei replied and glanced at the medal. On one side there was the picture of a cowboy on his horse, on the other the engraving read: 'For courage and bravery'.

The photographer moved in again to take some photos before Quatre and Wufei were allowed to return to their former places with the other rodeo personnel.

Stepping back to the microphone, Treize cleared his throat and began to speak again. "Ladies and gentlemen, we now come to the part of the presentations that you have all been waiting for, the announcement of the Cowboy of the Year."

"About time, my backside is starting to go numb," Duo grumbled.

"I'm sure Scythe would complain too about having to put up with your weight if he could talk," Wufei muttered.

Seeing his partner about to come back with a retort, Heero got in first. "Don't worry, I'll restore the circulation to it later if you like."

Duo's eyes widened with Heero's words. At the look on his boyfriend's face, Heero suddenly realized exactly what he'd said and flushed bright red.

"Ah... Errr..."

Duo snickered. "It's okay, Heero. I know what you meant; although I'll not complain if you want to-"

"Maxwell, shut up," Wufei hissed.

Still snickering to himself, Duo went quiet. Heero somehow managed to regain his composure.

"The judges have added up the scores from all the qualifying events at the rodeos during the season and have the final tally for each cowboy. It has been a hotly contested title with the lead changing from rodeo to rodeo and the final result has been a very close one. In fact, there are only two points separating the winner and runner up." Treize paused for a moment and took the offered envelopes.

Returning his attention to the microphone and assembled crowd, he once again began to speak. "Ladies and gentlemen, cowboys and cowgirls, the runner up for the title is..." Treize tore open the envelope and extracted the piece of paper from within. His face took on a smile as he read the name printed there. "The runner up is, Heero Yuy!"

Cheering, whistling and clapping all burst out at once, obviously the crowd agreed with Treize's announcement.

Heero sat on Wing a completely dazed expression on his face as the words sank home.

"Well done, Heero," Duo congratulated, the smile on his face simply huge. "Go on, you gotta go up there and collect your prize."

"I- I- Well, shit," was all Heero could managed for the moment.

"Great work, Heero," Quatre stated.

"Congratulations, Yuy, you deserve it," Wufei smiled.

"I think you'd better shift, Treize is waiting for you," Duo prompted again with a nod in the direction of the podium.

With his mind still in a daze, Heero nudged Wing forward and through the parting crowd. The applause and cheers followed him all the way to the podium, several of his fellow cowboys patting him on the back and congratulating him as he rode past.

"Congratulations, Heero," Treize said as he smiled to the young cowboy.

"Thank you," Heero replied and reached forward to shake Treize's offered hand.

"And here is your prize." Treize handed over an envelope first which Heero took and tucked into his shirt pocket. A trophy with a wooden base and a statue of a cowboy riding a bucking bull was also handed over.

Taking the offered trophy, Heero glanced at the engraving on the small plate. 'Cowboy Of The Year – Runner Up' stared back out at him and he grinned. Holding the trophy up high, he waved it to the crowd who let their approval be known with continued applause and cheers.

The photographer stepped up once more and took several photos before Heero was released to move behind the podium and stand with Trowa and Sherry.

"Well done, Heero," Trowa congratulated as Heero brought Wing to a halt a short distance away from the clown and his mare.

"Thanks, I'm still trying to believe it," Heero replied.

With the crowd settling once more, Treize stepped back up to the microphone.

"And now, it is my pleasure and privilege to announce the winner of the title. This cowboy deserves the title, he's been consistent all through the season, suffered some really bad luck and yet he's continued to amaze and entertain us all with his dedication and love of the sport." Treize looked back down to the piece of paper he held in his hand.

"Ladies and gentlemen, cowboys and cowgirls, the winner and title of Cowboy of the Year goes to; Duo Maxwell!"

The roar that went up from spectators and rodeo staff alike was tremendous. Duo was a very popular cowboy not only amongst the rodeo personnel, but with the many followers of the sport too.

Duo had been holding his breath, waiting for the announcement. He'd known he was in there with a damn good chance, but Heero had been too. When Heero was announced as the runner up, Duo – although over the moon with happiness for his partner - couldn't help the sinking feeling in his stomach. To him, knowing that Heero, Jake and himself were so close in the points and Heero scoring the runner up meant that Jake had pretty much taken the title. To hear Treize call his name as the winner rendered the cowboy completely speechless.

"Yes!" hollered Quatre.

"Go, Maxwell!" Wufei cheered.

Behind the podium, Trowa and Heero added their cheers to the mix, Heero grinning from ear to ear as he watched the stunned disbelief register on his partner's face.

"Go on, Duo," Quatre encouraged as he moved Sandy to the side and patted Duo on the back. "You have to go collect your trophy."

"Huh? Oh, yeah," Duo replied sheepishly. The announcement had taken him completely off guard, moisture prickled behind his violet eyes and he hastily blinked it away. Nudging Scythe, he rode the appy forward and through the parting, cheering crowd.

The applause and congratulations rained down on him as he rode through the arena to where Treize stood waiting. Clearly the crowd approved of the winner. Duo was so happy he thought he would burst. Scythe put extra bounce into his step as he walked calmly forward, arching his neck and carrying his tail up high.

Coming to a halt before the podium, Duo took a moment to catch his breath before turning his eyes to a smiling Treize.

"Congratulations, Duo. The title was a hard fought one and you are a well deserving winner." Treize offered his hand which Duo shook firmly. An envelope was handed over followed by a large trophy which had a marble base and the statue of a cowboy on a bucking bronc atop of it.

"Thank you. I'm afraid it's all still a bit of a shock," Duo replied honestly.

"Would you like to say a few words to the crowd?"

For a moment Duo looked panic stricken, his eyes suddenly connecting with the cobalt blue of his boyfriend's. Heero mouthed the words 'I love you' to him and all Duo's fears vanished. "Thanks, Treize, I think I will."

Treize handed the microphone over to Duo and the crowd went quiet. Taking a second to compose himself, Duo raised his eyes and looked deep into Heero's. He found the reassurance he was looking for there.

"I just want to say thank you to the rodeo board and the judges for making such an award possible. Thank you also to the rodeo hands who prepare the broncs and bulls for us and to the pick-up guys for always being there to help us out of a sticky situation, especially Quatre and Wufei. These two guys are just fantastic and as I can tell you all first hand, if not for them I most likely wouldn't be here and accepting this award." Duo smiled at his two friends who shook their heads and blushed, the crowd chuckled in appreciation.

"Lastly, thank you to the other cowboys. Without them there wouldn't be a competition and they are all a bunch of fantastic guys, each one just as dedicated as the next and that is what makes the spirit of the rodeo. Whilst I may be the recipient of the title and award, in my book, each and every one of the cowboys competing on the circuit are cowboys of the year in their own way. Thank you." Blushing to the roots of his hair, Duo handed back the microphone to Treize.

"Very well said," Treize stated once the hollering and cheering had died down enough for him to be heard. "Ladies and gentlemen, that concludes the presentations. I'd ask you all to put your hands together and show your appreciation one last time as our winners and remaining cowboys, cowgirls, rodeo hands and the like share in a lap of honor!"

The music was cranked up, the crowd all cheering, clapping and shouting along with it.

"Come on, Duo. You have to lead the lap of honor," Heero said as Duo joined him.

"Only if you ride with me," came the reply.

Heero grinned. "I'd love to." Leaning over a little, he lowered his voice and spoke. "I'm so damn proud of you."

Duo felt the prickling behind his eyes again and this time he didn't care to stop it. Taking his reins up and stuffing the envelope into his shirt pocket, he held the trophy in his other hand and pushed Scythe into a lope. Wing joined the appaloosa, Heero mindful to keep the paint a touch behind Scythe. This was Duo's moment after all. The long haired cowboy had worked so hard for it, suffered through more than any cowboy should be asked to and still come out on top.

Wing pulled a little against the restraining hold his master had on the reins. He wanted to be up there and in front of that dotted donkey. With his master holding him in check, Wing decided to lengthen out his stride and catch up that way.

Scythe could hear and see the paint pot beside and slightly back of him. He gave a smug snort. At least that black and white splash back knew his place now.

Wing's longer stride soon had him catching up though. Scythe wasn't going to stand for that and also increased his lope. Pretty soon the pair were almost galloping around the outside of the arena.

Feeling his horse speeding up and lengthening out, Duo glanced to the side and saw the reason for Scythe's sudden increase in speed. He gave a laugh as he checked the forward momentum. Heero had also realized what his horse was up to and sat down deeper, bringing Wing back to a more sedate lope.

The crowd continued to cheer as the main body of the rodeo personnel left the arena, leaving Heero and Duo to finish a third lap of honor before also exiting to join with their friends and acquaintances for further congratulations.

tbc...


	41. Chapter 41

Many thanks to everyone who is reading and warm hugs for the very kind reviews. My apologies for the delay between chapters, RL has a lot to answer for in taking up my writing time grrr... Anyhoo, to make it up to you all, here is an extra long chapter. For those who were asking about if the guys would ever be getting it on together... would I leave you all without some form of lemonade? *snicker* Be warned, there is **full** citrus ahead. *grin*

* * *

"Cowboy"

October 2010 ShenLong

Chapter 41

_[It'll drive a cowboy crazy  
It'll drive the man insane  
And he'll sell off everything he owns  
Just to pay to play the game_

_Rodeo – Garth Brooks] _

Exiting the arena both Heero and Duo were immediately surrounded by their fellow cowboys and friends, all intent on congratulating the pair. Jake had a few words to say and despite his defeat, he was happy that it had been Duo to take the title.

"I'll be out to win it next year, Maxwell," Jake warned with a good natured shake to Duo's hand.

"And I'll be back to give you a run for it, Jake," Duo returned with a laugh.

Charlie and Hank were quick to pass on their congratulations, along with the clowns and several other cowboys. As the crowd began to thin a little so Wufei, Trowa, Quatre and Meiran were able to reach their friends and add their congratulations to the mix.

"I knew it would be one of you two," Quatre stated, his excitement shining in his eyes.

"Well done to the both of you, it was a well deserved win," Wufei offered.

"Great work, Duo. You too, Heero. The title and runner up couldn't have gone to two more deserving people," Trowa congratulated.

"Thanks, guys and congratulations to all of you too," Duo replied.

"Yes, I second that. All of you truly deserved your awards as well." Heero smiled at his friends who promptly blushed.

"I think you all deserve those awards. I'm so proud of all of you, especially you, Wufei," Meiran stated and much to Wufei's surprise and embarrassment, she kissed him full on the lips.

Duo let fly with a wolf whistle. "Wooo hoooo, way to go, Meiran. That's the first time I've ever seen Wufei silenced."

"Idiot," Heero scolded, but his eyes danced with mirth.

"I think we should take these animals back to the trailers and settle them for the evening," Wufei said in an attempt to divert the attention from himself.

"You are all coming to the party tonight?" Quatre questioned as the six began to make their way back across the paddock to the trailer area.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Duo said with a grin.

"You sure you're up to it?" Heero asked. "How are the pain killers? Not affecting you too much?"

Duo gave his boyfriend a soft smile. "Pain killers are working just fine, Heero. I'm sure I'll last for a few hours at the party. I won't be drinking anything alcoholic though, it may not agree with the medication so I'll play it safe and stick to sodas I think."

"Good idea," Heero replied.

Quatre glanced at his watch. "We have a couple of hours before the party starts, how about we swing by and pick you guys up just after seven? We can all walk across together then and get a table."

"Sounds good to me," Heero replied.

"That would be fine, Winner," Wufei said.

"Duo? Would you mind if I had a look at your trophy please?" Meiran asked.

"Sure." Duo handed the trophy over to the woman who took it and had a good look at it. "Speaking of trophies, any chance I can take a look at your medals?" Duo asked Quatre and Wufei.

Pretty soon all were swapping medals and trophies, checking out each others awards. Trowa's trophy was similar to Heero's, only his had a cowboy on a horse spinning around a barrel atop of it.

"They're all perfect," Meiran said as she handed back the medal to Wufei. Turning back to Duo, she spoke again. "What sort of prize money did you get for winning the title, if you don't mind me asking?"

"You know, I'd forgotten all about that," Duo replied sheepishly and pulled the envelope from his pocket. Tearing it open, he pulled the check out from inside and gave a soft gasp. "Well, shit," he whispered as his eyes noted the figure.

"I'd say that means it's quite a bit then?" Meiran said with an amused smile on her face.

"Yeah, ten grand to be precise," Duo replied.

With Duo's opening of his envelope, Heero remembered his one and pulled it from his pocket. All eyes turned to the dark haired cowboy as he gave a low whistle. "Five grand for the runner up," he announced with a shake of his head.

"That stud of yours is going to be stocked with the finest of mares. With those winnings and the money you got from Relena and Dorothy, I'd say you won't be breeding _good_ cow ponies, you'll be breeding _excellent_ ones," Quatre beamed at the two.

"It certainly looks that way, Quatre. We'll be able to afford to have the barn extended and a couple of other features installed like a wash bay area, a new crush and a couple of other things I've always wanted to have installed but never had the money to do so," Duo said with a dreamy look on his face.

"It couldn't have happened to a nicer or more deserving person, Duo," Meiran said.

"Thanks," Duo replied with a blush on his cheeks.

Chuckling softly, Heero couldn't help but be caught up in the enthusiasm of his partner and what their respective winnings would mean for their future. Life was starting to look up for them both.

They reached the trailers and all went their separate ways, Quatre and Trowa reminding them all they would be by in a couple of hours to fetch them for the party that was being held in the main building.

#

Wing and Scythe were placed back into their respective yards, Heero fetching fresh water for the two stallions whilst Duo put the feeds in for the pair. Saddles, bridles and the remaining gear was stowed back in the grooms compartment, both cowboys giving their horses a good brush down before rugging them up.

"You okay or would you like a hand?" Heero asked as he rounded the trailer having finished with Wing. Duo had been brushing Scythe down but looked like he was having a spot of bother with getting the rug onto the appy.

"I think little help would be appreciated," Duo replied. "This strapping is preventing me from tossing the rug over like I usually do."

Smiling, Heero stepped into the yard and took hold of the rug. Minutes later the rug was on and the straps done up.

"Thanks."

"My pleasure." Heero glanced at his watch. "We have roughly an hour and a half before Quatre is due to collect us. Might be an idea to get showered now before the rush starts."

"Good thinking," Duo replied and stepped out of Scythe's yard. Unlocking the trailer, Duo walked inside, Heero right behind him and as soon as the trailer door was shut, Duo found himself wrapped in a pair of strong arms from behind. He closed his eyes, rested his head back on Heero's shoulder and covered the other cowboy's hands with his own.

Pulling Duo's back flush against his chest and having Duo's head rest against his shoulder sent shivers down Heero's spine. He tilted his head slightly and began to feather kisses along the pale neck and up to Duo's ear where he nibbled gently on the lobe. "I love you, Duo," he whispered huskily.

A soft moan escaped Duo's mouth and he turned himself around in Heero's arms, his own securing themselves around Heero's waist. Tilting his head slightly, he gazed adoringly into cobalt blue before moving forth and capturing Heero's lips in a gentle kiss. "Love you too, 'Ro," he murmured when they broke apart.

"I'm so damn proud of you. You really deserved to win that title, Duo, and not just because of all you've been through, but because you're a damn fine cowboy and good at what you do," Heero said in a soft tone.

"You say the sweetest things, Heero." Duo snuggled deeper into Heero's arms. "I could hold you all night like this."

"I could let you too, but I don't think Quatre would be too happy with us if we're not ready to go to the party when he calls for us," Heero snickered.

Duo chuckled. "Yeah, although we could just skip the party and stay here where I can show you just how good I am at other things."

Heero moaned, the heat pulsing through his veins and settling in his nether regions. "Can I take a rain check?"

"If you really must?"

Swooping in, Heero kissed his partner soundly. "Once we get back from the party and if you're feeling okay I'll cash in that rain check," he murmured.

"Promises, promises," Duo teased.

"We'll see," Heero shot back, a glint in his eyes.

Duo swallowed. "I think we better shift and go take those showers, otherwise I'm liable to jump you now."

"Better make them cold showers then," Heero grinned and pressed his awakening erection against Duo's hips.

Duo groaned. "God you make it so hard."

Heero's hand moved to Duo's jeans and squeezed at the hardness he found there. "Yep, definitely feels hard to me."

"Keep that up and I'll be molesting you non stop."

"You can molest me all you want after the party." Laughing, Heero released his partner and headed for the bedroom section of the trailer to collect his towel, change of clothes and toiletries.

Duo groaned and watched his teasing boyfriend move away. "I'll show you just how good I am later, Heero," he promised under his breath before following to collect his own toiletries, towel and clothing change.

# # #

The party was just starting to get going when the six arrived. Quatre wove his way through the crowd and found them a table, sitting down and gazing around at the gathered cowboys and cowgirls. The rest of the group were seconds behind him. Wufei took the drinks orders and headed to the bar to fetch them, leaving the others to converse and watch the crowd.

Several cowboys, cowgirls and other rodeo personnel stopped by their table during the course of the evening to congratulate Duo on his winning the title. It was a popular win and no one begrudged the man his title. He'd worked damn hard for it, been consistent throughout the season and faced every challenge with grit and determination.

The rest of the guys all came in for their share of congratulations too, much to their embarrassment. Whilst they were all pleased with their results and awards none of them were the type to let it go to their heads.

Hilde and Catherine joined them a little later, both women having their turn at congratulating their friends and getting in a little good natured teasing. Meiran was introduced and hit it off immediately with the other two women.

Somehow, Duo found himself on the dance floor with Hilde, and not sure how he'd gotten himself there. Hilde gave him a smile and the pair began to move in time to the country music the live band was playing.

"How is it going with you and the blue eyed stud?" Hilde asked.

Now Duo knew the reason behind the woman dragging him to the dance floor. She intended to grill him about his love life. "Hilde! He's not a blue eyed stud!"

"Could have fooled me. He's got blue eyes and he sure looks like a hot stud to me," she teased.

"Well, yes, I guess; I suppose you're right," Duo sighed.

"I take it that Relena woman is no longer a threat?"

"Nope, she's well and truly gone off the scene." Duo gave the woman a brief run down on what had transpired over the course of the past couple of months. Hilde had known about Duo's fall and it being suspected sabotage, but hadn't caught up on everything that had occurred since.

"Good," she growled when Duo had finished bringing her up to speed. "She should have gone to jail if you ask me. But I suppose what punishment she did get is worse in a lot of ways. At least the cash she's had to pay out will help you reach your goals in life. Kinda ironic that," Hilde chuckled.

"Yup, you shoulda seen her face when the judge ordered her to pay compensation," Duo snickered.

"So, how is it really going between you and the hunk?"

Duo shook his head. _Was __there __no __end __to __the __woman's __inquisitiveness?_

"Have you gotten into his pants yet?"

_Seems __there __wasn't._ "Hilde! That's personal, and no, I'm not going to tell you about my sex life."

Hilde pouted.

"Look, Heero is a really great guy, he's warm, caring, gentle, sweet and a lot of fun to be with. He's still new to all this and we're taking things slowly. We want to learn about each other, become best friends before we take things further. When it happens, it happens, but until Heero's ready I'm not going to push him. Hilde, I'm really happy with him, I think he's _the_ _one_."

Hilde sniffled. "That's so sweet. I'm really glad things are working out between you two. You deserve to be happy and I really hope that he is the one for you."

"Thanks, Hilde. That means a lot to me."

The party rolled on, each of the guys getting up from time to time and dancing with the girls. Friendly banter and teasing passed around the table, everyone at ease amongst friends. As the hour began to draw late, Heero spotted Duo trying to hide a yawn and decided it might be time to make a move back to their trailer. It had been a long and exhausting day, both physically and emotionally. All Heero wanted to do now was have Duo all to himself, to snuggle up with his boyfriend and share some quality time together.

"I think we should start to make a move," Heero said softly to Duo.

Glancing at his watch, Duo was surprised to see how much time had passed. "Yeah, I think it's time we headed on back."

Making their intentions known to the rest of the group, they bid their farewells and after promising to see everyone the following morning for breakfast, they took their leave.

The night was cool after the heat of the party, stars twinkled overhead in the clear sky. Duo drew in a breath of clear, crisp air and let it out slowly. He smiled as he felt an arm wrap around his waist and reciprocated with his own as best he could.

"Tired?"

"A bit."

"How is the shoulder?"

"Feels okay. The pain killers work really well and although it feels like they're wearing off now, there's not much in the way of discomfort," Duo replied honestly.

"Good," Heero whispered huskily, sending shivers down Duo's spine.

"Best check the nags," Duo said as they arrived back at the trailer.

"Better give them some more hay to munch on and keep them quiet too," Heero grumbled.

Both horses had recognized the footfalls of their respective masters and began to give soft wuffles of greeting, those wuffles getting louder and louder by the minute as each stallion tried to out do the other.

"Why can't they settle down and get along?" Duo groused. "It's always a pissing match between the pair of them."

"I'm sure they will eventually tolerate each other," Heero snickered as he reached into the feed compartment and pulled out a couple of fresh hay nets.

"They had better, I'm seriously considering just putting the pair of them in together and letting them sort it out. I'm not about to give you up, Heero, so Scythe needs to stop all this macho shit and learn to share with Wing."

"I agree; Wing needs to learn to do the same," Heero stated as he did his best to get between the yard rails to hang up the hay net for Wing.

The paint was doing his best to get to the hay. He gave a self satisfied snort. He was getting his hay first which meant his master had finally come to his senses and knew just who the top stud here was. _Take __that, __Spotty!_

Scythe wasn't happy about that. He almost ran Duo down in his attempts to get to his hay net and received a sharp smack in return. Backing off, Scythe glowered at the other stallion who simply gave a flick of his tail and turned his back on the splattered stud. Once his hay net was secured and his master out of the yard, Scythe turned his back to the paint pot and began to eat. He'd get his own back later on that two toned toad.

With the stallions now quiet, Duo unlocked the trailer and stepped inside, reaching for the light switch and flicking it on. Heero stepped in behind him and closed the door, slipping the lock in place. Turning around, Heero found himself wrapped up in Duo's warm arms and his lips hijacked.

Moaning softly into the kiss, Heero let Duo take complete control, enjoying the way his boyfriend's tongue slipped into his mouth and caressed softly around, stroking all Heero's weak spots and inflaming the passion.

Breaking for air, Heero kept his eyes closed and rested his forehead against Duo's as Duo nibbled gently on his bottom lip.

"I've been wanting to do that all night," Duo whispered, his warm breath ghosting across Heero's lips.

"I'm quite happy for you to continue doing it all night," Heero replied, twisting Duo's words slightly.

"Jeeze, 'Ro. What have you done to me? I can't get enough of you."

"Lucky we have the rest of our lives to spend together then," Heero teased.

Giving a soft whimper, Duo dove in and took Heero's lips in a searing kiss, this one borne of passion and desperation. The kiss deepened, Heero feeling his body reacting to the stimulus of Duo's lips and tongue and he eagerly responded.

"Let's go to bed," Heero whispered huskily when they finally broke for air.

Duo nodded in reply, unable to form words right now.

Pulling apart just enough that they could move through the small trailer to the bedroom, Duo turned the lights off as they went. Reaching the bedroom section, they released each other so they could undress. Heero's eyes glinted in the dark as he subtly watched Duo from the corner of his eye. That black shirt was pulled from milky shoulders, revealing the creamy skin of Duo's chest to the cool air.

Heero quickly removed his own, blue shirt and tossed it to the side. Reaching for his belt, he undid the buckle then the button and zipper to his jeans. Duo was similarly removing his black jeans, the fabric seeming to mold to his lean legs. The boxers were the only barrier between Duo and the evening air.

Blue jeans hit the floor, Heero kicking them to the side. His eyes automatically drew back to Duo and his breath momentarily left him. Even though Duo's shoulder and ribs were wearing the strapping, there was no mistaking the fine physique. Duo was all muscle and sinew, body finely honed through years of hard work – and definitely all male Heero noted as Duo's boxers slipped over his hips and to the floor.

Swallowing thickly, Heero made his mind up and shed his own boxers, slipping underneath the covers to join his partner. Two bodies gravitated towards each other and lips locked in a kiss of desire. When the kiss broke, Duo nibbled lightly along Heero's jaw to his neck where he proceeded to exploit all known tender spots, the moans Heero made fueling Duo desire to greater heights.

Unable to remain still, Heero allowed his hands to wander across Duo's back, fingers tracing idle patterns across Duo's spine and slowly but surely traveling lower to where the soft swell of Duo's buttocks was found. With both of them being naked, the skin to skin contact was very erotic and Heero's groin began to react very strongly to the closeness of his boyfriend.

The kisses and nibbles traveled down Heero's throat to his collar bone, the musky scent of Heero combined with his cologne sending Duo's hormones into overdrive. The teasing touches to his back and top of his buttocks were leaving trails of fire in their wake and Duo's cock began to harden rapidly. As he swelled he felt himself pushing against an equally naked cock and suddenly realized that Heero was also nude in their bed. He groaned. It had been hard enough to keep himself from molesting Heero when he wore his boxers to bed, but now, now with Heero being completely bare also, Duo knew he would have a battle and a half on his hands to stop himself from literally jumping Heero. Shifting slightly, Duo continued to kiss and nip his way down Heero's chest until he found a caramel nipple and he latched on.

With Duo's movement, Heero could no longer stroke across his partner's back as easily. Feeling a little disappointed at that, he soon forgot about it when Duo began to suckle on his nipple. He groaned softly as the pleasure spread along his nerves. His hands came to Duo's sides and stroked along his partner's flank. He could feel the evidence of Duo's desire pushing at his thigh and with a wicked smirk, he brought his hand to the fore and began to feather touches across Duo's abdomen. He continued with the gentle caresses, drifting a little lower each time until the back of his hand brushed lightly against the head of Duo's penis.

"Touch me, Heero. Please," Duo whispered, his voice thick with need.

Eagerly, Heero traced his fingers along the length, feeling the silky softness of the skin over the steel underneath. He teased at the crown, circling a finger tip around and drifting across the leaking slit. Finally he gave in to Duo's soft moans and wrapped his fingers around the hard shaft, stroking slowly.

"Oh, gods," Duo groaned and thrust his hips. Unable to continue his torment to Heero's nipple, Duo closed his eyes and let the sensations he was being gifted wash over and through him. He brought a hand to Heero's side and gently rubbed up and down, caressing the warm skin. His hand moved steadily lower until he was at Heero's thigh, then he let it drift to Heero's back and the rise of his lover's backside.

Heero's eyes were also closed, his skin on fire with the tender touches Duo was gifting him. A soft gasp left his lips when Duo's hand began to caress over his cheeks, but he did nothing to stop the touches. Instead, he husked out, "More."

Happy to comply and more than pleased that Heero appeared to want to take their making out even further, Duo gently worked his hand across those muscular globes, sweeping his fingers closer to the crevice of Heero's rear. Feeling bolder, he moved a finger closer and began to run it along the cleft.

Everything that they had shared so far on a sexual level had felt good to Heero and whilst he couldn't deny having been scared about the final step of committing to making love, he instinctively knew Duo wouldn't hurt him. Duo had always stopped when Heero asked him to, but now... Heero didn't want Duo to stop. He was ready, ready for whatever was to come and he welcomed it. "More," he demanded again.

Duo's heart swelled with love when Heero asked for more. Careful to keep his touch light and gentle, Duo slipped a finger between Heero's cheeks and teased along the crevice.

So lost in his pleasure, Heero's hand fell away from Duo's cock, unable to continue when his mind was preoccupied with what Duo was doing to him. He shifted slightly to lie more on his back, thighs falling open and giving Duo much easier access to his body.

Tracing the digit along the cleft, Duo found Heero's entrance and began to tease it. His finger circled around, ghosted across and returned to apply a little pressure before backing off and circling again. Beneath him Heero panted, eyes closed and skin flushed.

"Feels so good. I want it in me," Heero managed to moan out.

"You sure?" Duo questioned. On one hand he was over the moon with Heero's request, but on the other he needed to make sure Heero really wanted him to finger him.

"Please. I, I want this. I want you, Duo, inside me. Make love to me?"

The emotion threatened to choke Duo for a moment, but he managed to clear the lump from his throat. "You want me to make love to you?" Duo asked, wanting to be certain that Heero really meant what he said.

"Yes. I trust you, Duo. I love you and I want to be loved by you." Heero didn't get a chance to say anything else. A soft cry escaped his partner's lips before those lips claimed his in a tender kiss of passion and love.

"I want nothing more than to love you, Heero, for as long as you want me to." Another kiss was bestowed, Duo's eyes shining suspiciously bright in the moonlight. Breaking the kiss, Duo shifted a little and leaned over the side of the bed to locate his toiletries bag.

"What are you doing?" Heero asked, a touch confused.

"I need lube, Heero. I refuse to hurt you," Duo replied and yanking his toiletries bag from the floor, proceeded to search through it, finally pulling out a tube.

Heero cocked an eyebrow. "Don't tell me, you used to be a boy scout?"

"Nope," Duo grinned. "Just hopeful."

Heero shook his head and snorted.

Tossing the bag back to the floor, Duo uncapped the tube and squirted a generous amount of the gel onto his fingers. Stuffing the tube under the pillow for easy access, Duo kissed Heero again as his hand disappeared back between Heero's cheeks.

The gel was spread liberally along Heero's cleft, Duo making sure to coat Heero as well as he could. His finger began to circle that small entrance again, a little more pressure being applied from time to time.

"This may feel a little uncomfortable at first, but it will soon pass. I need to stretch you, Heero, otherwise it will hurt and I don't ever want to hurt you."

Nodding, Heero did his best to relax. Duo's finger running along his cleft did feel nice, awakening nerves Heero wasn't aware he even had, but becoming intimately acquainted with now.

Feeling Heero's body relaxing to his touch, Duo began to press his finger a little more insistently at Heero's entrance. Slowly he managed to ease it inside, moving carefully and stroking Heero's channel as he slipped inside. Heero was tight, and hot.

"Yes," hissed Heero. The initial penetration of that finger was uncomfortable as Duo had warned, but it didn't hurt and the feeling passed after a couple of minutes. The digit moved softly inside him, stretching his anal muscles and stroking along inner walls.

After a few minutes and Heero panting quietly beneath him, Duo figured his lover was ready for a second finger. Easing the one slightly out, he let his other finger join it and the pair slowly wriggled their way inside. It was tight again, but Duo could feel the reluctant relaxing of the muscles and knew Heero was starting to loosen further. He stroked that inner sheath with loving tenderness.

"Oh, god. That feels incredible," Heero moaned. If Heero had thought his crevice and anal ring were sensitive and rich with nerves, they paled into insignificance with what he was feeling from his inner channel! It was positively alive with nerves and sensation, all of which Heero was being introduced to – and it felt wonderful.

"Enjoying that?" Duo asked with a soft smile.

"Oh, yeah," Heero groaned. His hips began to thrust a little, causing Duo's fingers to slide in a little deeper. "I want more, need more," he breathed.

"Your wish is my command," Duo whispered softly and leaned in to partake of a gentle kiss to distract Heero whilst he slid a third finger inside.

Three fingers had Heero feeling very full, but he knew it was necessary if he was to take Duo's length inside. After all, Duo was a bit bigger than three fingers. Heero had done a little research into how male sex worked and discovered quite a lot. He had no doubts it would feel uncomfortable at first, but as far as any pain went, it all came back to how well one was prepared by their partner. Duo was preparing him well and Heero found he was thoroughly enjoying their foreplay.

Once Duo's three fingers were sliding easily in and out of Heero's body he probed a little deeper, trying to locate Heero's prostate. He'd tried to explain how a man's prostate could give him ultimate pleasure when touched the right way, but no amount of explaining could prepare a man for the actual physical experience. After a few attempts, Duo managed to find it and stroked his fingers across the spongy bump.

Heero's body arched as his nerves were flooded with even more intense pleasure. "Oh, gods," he groaned. "That was fucking incredible."

"I did say the prostate was very sensitive and pleasurable," Duo grinned. "Now you know." He caressed that spot again.

"You weren't kidding! Ah, shit. Keep that up and I'll be coming in a minute."

Deciding Heero was stretched enough, Duo began to remove his fingers, stroking over Heero's inner walls as he exited.

"What? Where are you going?" Heero asked through his haze of pleasure.

"I'm not going anywhere, Heero. You want me to make love to you?"

Heero nodded.

"Then be patient for just a moment as I need to lube myself."

Heero watched through heavy lidded eyes as his soon to be lover picked up the tube again and squeezed a generous amount of the slippery gel out into his hand. The gel was transferred to Duo's ample length and spread liberally along the thick shaft. Once Duo was completely coated, he moved forward again to take up position between Heero's spread thighs. "You sure you want this, Heero?"

"Yes, I'm sure," came the husky reply.

"God I love you," Duo said and stole a sweet kiss. "It will burn for a few moments with the initial penetration, but I do promise it will pass and you should feel nothing but pleasure. If you want me to stop at any stage, just tell me, Okay?"

"Okay." Heero took a soothing breath in and relaxed his body. He could see nothing but love shining in Duo's eyes and he trusted the other cowboy.

Placing the head of his cock at Heero's entrance, Duo bit his lip as he began to push forward. There was resistance at first, which was to be expected, but Duo's fingers had prepared the channel well and despite being a bit bigger than the three fingers, the crown slipped inside fairly easily.

Duo had been right, it did burn as the thick length slowly invaded his channel, but it wasn't painful and Heero could bear it quite easily. He was grateful though that Duo took it very slow, gradually sliding in a little further then pulling back a touch. The lube worked well, allowing the organ to slip in with minimal resistance and soon Duo was completely seated in Heero's body.

"You okay?" Duo asked, holding himself still and allowing Heero's body to adjust to his invasion.

"Yeah. Feels different, but good."

"It gets even better," Duo whispered and feeling the tension leaving Heero's body he began to slowly retreat. Mindful of the fact that Heero was still a virgin to all this, Duo kept his thrusts shallow and slow, giving Heero's sheath time to stretch further. As the muscles eased in their grip so he was able to move a little faster and deeper.

"Good, feels so damn good," Heero moaned and thrust his own pelvis back at Duo.

The rhythm built steadily, Duo's cock now sliding in and out easily once Heero's body had given in. Nerve endings came alive for both men, Heero becoming acutely aware of just how sensitive his inner channel was with each push and retreat of Duo's penis. He felt as if every nerve in his body was on fire, the heat slowly consuming him, bathing him in unadulterated bliss. Duo was in a similar position, his cock being rhythmically stroked and squeezed by the heat and tightness of Heero's body.

Speeding up a touch, Duo's thrusts deepened and with a slight shift of his hips, he managed to locate Heero's prostate and strike the small gland. The dark haired cowboy gave a gasp of surprise followed by a groan of pure pleasure as his body sang.

The pair were reduced to grunts, groans and moans as all coherent thought left them. Nothing but pleasure coursed through each man as he strove to find the pinnacle. Duo could feel he wasn't going to last much longer and a glance at Heero's face told him his partner wasn't either. Reaching between their sweating, heaving bodies, he found Heero's cock and wrapped his hand around it. Stroking the organ he was determined to bring Heero to his completion.

"Oh, gods, Duo. Can't take much more," Heero groaned. He could feel the pleasure building, his balls growing tight and the fire in his belly beginning to boil over.

"Come for me, Heero," Duo murmured.

A soft cry left Heero's lips, his body reaching the point of no return. The fire in his gut unfurled and tore through him, setting every nerve alight. His seed pulsed forth, surging from his balls to explode over Duo's hand and his own belly. His orgasm so intense Heero thought he was going to black out.

With Heero's climax, the channel around him began to pulse and made it harder for Duo to thrust, but he continued on doggedly, determined to reach his own end. A couple more thrusts and Duo was teetering on the edge. He let Heero's softening cock slip from his hand and closed his eyes as the tidal wave of pleasure hit him hard. Pleasure tore through his blood, bathing him from head to toe with sensation as his cock released inside Heero's sheath. Stream after stream left his cock, lost in Heero's eager body as Duo rode the best orgasm of his life to the very end.

Completely sated and spent, Duo collapsed against Heero, the other cowboy wrapping his arms tightly around his shuddering form and sharing the after glow.

It took several minutes for heart and breathing rates to slow, both men still locked in a warm embrace and reluctant to break apart. As Duo's senses came back on line he moved to lie at Heero's side, his now soft cock slipping out of Heero's body. "Are you okay?" Duo asked when Heero didn't move.

"Mmm. Fine," came the murmured reply.

Duo chuckled and tossed a leg across Heero's. "Did you enjoy that?"

Cobalt blue eyes opened and Heero gave a lazy smile. "That was one of the most mind blowing, incredible, wonderful feelings I've ever had," he replied honestly. "Was it as good for you?"

"More than good, Heero. It was perfect."

Both cowboys drifted off to sleep locked in each others arms, sated, happy and content.

to be concluded...


	42. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, it belongs to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow the guys from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. I don't own the song 'Rodeo' either. It belongs to Garth Brooks and as such all rights remain his. This fic is based loosely on the lyrics. Written for pleasure not profit.

Pairing: 2x1x2, past 1xR (sorry!) 3x4

Rating: NC 17

Warnings: Angst, fluff, sap, yaoi, Lemons, Lime, AU

Summary: Heero is a rodeo rider, the best on the circuit and looks set to remain there until an up and coming young cowboy appears on the scene.

AN: This fic is based loosely on the lyrics of 'Rodeo' by Garth Brooks - although it is not a song fic.

Dedication: To my lovely beta; Sakura for giving me the plot bunny and for all her hard work in editing my stuff. (No easy feat!) Thanks hun! You're the best!

"Cowboy"

October 2010 ShenLong

Epilogue

_[And a broken home and some broken bones  
Is all he'll have to show,  
For all the years that he spent chasin'  
This dream they call Rodeo._

_Rodeo – Garth Brooks] _

~Three Months Later~

"Happy?" Duo asked as he snuggled deeper into the strong arms that surrounded him.

"Very much so," Heero replied and pressed a kiss to the crown of Duo's head.

"No regrets?"

"None at all." Heero let his hand rub up and down the bare arm of the cowboy currently snuggled up to him. "You?"

"Never." Duo brought his own hand into play, running across the golden skin of Heero's bare thigh. The pair were cuddled close in Duo's bed, the curtains drawn and keeping the night chill outside. "It's still hard to believe at times," Duo continued, "I know I always dreamed of having my own ranch, breeding successful cow ponies and having a loving partner to share it all with. I guess I never really thought it would all come true."

"You'd better believe it. You've worked damn hard to come this far and I feel so privileged to be able to share in it all with you. Whilst we may have ups and downs with the cow pony side of things you can rest assured I'm here to stay, Duo. I love you with all my heart and soul and I couldn't even begin to imagine what my life would be like without you in it."

Duo melted. "How come you always know the right things to say? That's so sweet, Heero."

Heero just chuckled and held his lover tighter. "I don't think half of it would have been possible without the help of Wufei and Meiran."

"Yeah, she's one heck of a girl and I'm so glad that Wufei found her. He deserves to be happy, they both do."

"I agree." Heero let his mind drift back a couple of months...

~Flashback~

"They're here, Heero," Duo called out from the back patio where he was firing up the grill. He turned down the heat, wiped his hands on his jeans and turned around.

Hearing his boyfriend's call, Heero left the salad vegetables he was chopping and wiped his hands on the towel. Grabbing his hat from the hook on the back door, he slipped his boots on and stepped out to join Duo in greeting their guests.

The large truck rumbled to a stop between Duo's home and the now extended barn. Cutting the engine, Wufei opened the driver's door and climbed out, Meiran doing the same from the passenger side.

"Heero, Duo," the woman called in greeting, "It's so good to see you both again."

"You too, Meiran. Wufei looking after you then?" Duo grinned as he swept the woman into a hug.

"Of course," Wufei answered for Meiran.

"Nice to see you, Wufei," Heero greeted and shook hands with their friend, turning to give Meiran a hug once she'd released Duo.

"Thanks for bringing the mares with you," Duo said once he'd released Wufei's hand.

"It's our pleasure," Meiran replied. "Should we get them off now and settled?"

"I think that would be a good idea," Heero stated.

The morning after the final rodeo when the six had met up for breakfast, Duo had asked Meiran if her father would have any mares for sale at his ranch. Meiran had promised to ask and let him and Heero know. Two days after arriving back home, Meiran had called and let the cowboys know her father had twenty mares he was considering selling and if the guys would like to come and take a look at them, they could have first pick of any they thought would be suitable for their newly founded stud.

The following week had seen both Heero and Duo at Meiran's home and being shown a very nice selection of mares the woman thought would suit their plans and cross well with Scythe and Wing. After looking the mares over carefully, discussing their good and bad points and with input from Meiran in relation to how she thought they would cross with the two studs the pair currently had, Heero and Duo narrowed the selection down to four mares in total. Negotiations took place between the guys, Meiran and her father and a deal was struck.

Once the payment for the mares was sorted out, they set about making arrangements to collect the mares. With neither Duo or Heero's rig being able to transport more than two horses each, they resigned themselves to having to bring both rigs to collect the horses the following week. Wufei solved the problem for them though. With Duo having invited Meiran and Wufei to visit them for a barbecue later in the week, Wufei suggested he drive Meiran's father's truck down with the horses on board and deliver them at the same time. It sounded like a good idea and both cowboys agreed to it so long as they were allowed to pay for the gas. Meiran pointed out that they would be coming there anyway so it wouldn't be a problem. They settled on paying half the gas bill.

Now the day had arrived and Duo was just as eager as Heero to introduce the mares to their new home. Scythe and Wing were in their respective corrals, both stallions taking an immediate interest in the truck as it pulled up. They could scent mares in there. The four mares would be turned out with the other four currently on the property, Duo having picked up the two mares they'd decided on buying before the last rodeo and bringing them home to the paddock with the two he currently owned.

Wufei carefully lowered the back ramp and disappeared inside. Moments later he came down the ramp with a very pretty paint mare. She was small, compact and wiry, the patches of black and white even on each side of her body. She carried herself with grace and eagerly looked around her new home. Wufei handed her lead rope to Heero and went back inside the truck.

A buckskin mare was next out of the truck, taller than the paint but with tremendous hindquarters on her. She gave a loud whinny as she came clattering down the ramp, both Scythe and Wing responding. Wufei handed the mare over to Duo to hold.

An appaloosa mare followed the buckskin, bay with a blanket of spots scattered over her hind end. She had clean legs, good shoulders and a depth of girth that indicated excellent heart and lung room.

Seeing the mare, Wing snorted. He was seriously over spots!

Meiran took the appy whilst Wufei went back to the truck to fetch the last mare. She was a chestnut, the only white on her being a small spot in the middle of her forehead. Like the other mares, she was neatly put together.

"Where would you like them, Duo?" Meiran asked.

"I'll pop the four of them into the small paddock at the back of the barn, that way they can get used to the other four mares over the fence for a couple of days before I turn them all out together," Duo replied and leading the buckskin, he started to walk towards the side of the barn and around the back.

The other three followed, each holding onto their respective mare as the horses all shared neighs and whinnies with each other and the stallions.

"Sounds like a damn symphony," Duo chuckled as he closed the gate once all four mares were safely in the paddock.

"I'm sure they will settle down soon," Meiran laughed.

"I know the mares will, it's Wing and Scythe who will carry on and on," Heero muttered.

"I don't believe that those two are still trying to out-do each other," Wufei snorted.

"Yeah, tell me about it," Duo grumbled. "You're not the one that has to put up with the constant pissing match between them. It's really starting to get annoying."

"Oh well, short of putting the pair in with each other to sort it out themselves, there's not much you can do," Meiran laughed.

"Trust me, we've both thought about that on more than one occasion," Duo groused. "Problem is they would probably kill each other and we need both of their bloodlines to make this stud successful."

"Then all I can suggest is maybe some Valium and a good pair of ear plugs," Wufei stated with a smirk.

"Either that or geld the pair of them and use another stallion for your breeding program. I have a very nice black stallion back home that would be more than happy to cover mares for you," Meiran said with a twinkle in her eye.

"Geld the..." Duo began and then Meiran's words finally caught up with him. "No fricken' way!"

"I second that," Heero growled. "No way am I going to geld Wing, and as for using Reaper; forget it!"

Meiran couldn't contain her laughter any longer. "Oh my, if you two could only see your faces," she snickered.

Both Heero and Duo blushed, but neither one of them was about to apologize for their feelings regarding the black demon. Both cowboys had had more than enough dealings with the bronc and both would be happy if they never saw the animal ever again. Regardless of what Meiran said or did with the horse, no matter how much he proved to be the animal Meiran said he was, he would still remain the black devil to them both.

"How is he now?" Duo asked, his curiosity getting the better of him, "And did you have much trouble getting him back from the rodeo?" He directed the last question to Wufei who had been the unfortunate one to have to transport the bronc back to Meiran's home.

"He's doing just fine, Duo. I've got him back into work and he's starting to remember all I ever taught him. He still has the odd moment when he seems to think he's back at the rodeo again, usually if one of the cow hands is a little loud or rough around him, but even those episodes are getting less and less. I expect him to be completely settled and ready to perform within the next twelve months."

"That's good then. I wish you all the best with him."

Noting the dark look on Wufei's face, Heero repeated Duo's earlier question. "Did you have much trouble getting him back to Meiran's from the rodeo?"

Wufei snorted. "He wasn't too bad once he was in the trailer. I didn't touch him though, Meiran was the one to handle him. Nataku wasn't all that pleased either."

Heero and Duo could both imagine what must have taken place, especially with Nataku. The Morgan wouldn't have been too keen at all in sharing his trailer with the horse that had tried to harm both him and his master.

"Nataku is fine with him now though," Meiran stated.

I guess that's good for everyone then," Duo said.

"I think we should go eat, the grill will probably be white hot by now," Heero said with a small smile. "You did remember to turn it down, Duo?"

"Yeah, yeah, I did," Duo replied with a wave of his hand. "Come on, folks, we can talk more over dinner."

It wasn't until the four had finished eating and were reclining back on the patio, each with a drink in their hands and watching the sun set that Wufei dropped his bombshell.

"Guys, Meiran and I have something we'd like to share with you," Wufei started and took his girlfriend's hand in his own.

Immediately, Heero and Duo gave the man their full attention, noting the soft look passing between the pair. Duo had an idea of what might be coming, but kept his thoughts to himself and his mouth shut.

"I've come to realize that Meiran means the world to me, she's charming, witty, a good rider and has a lovely personality. It took me a while to accept that she could love someone like me and I love her with all my heart."

Duo could feel his eyes getting misty with the softly spoken words.

"Meiran has kindly agreed to do me the greatest honor and become my wife."

Both Heero and Duo sat in silence for a moment, digesting the words. Wufei and Meiran didn't notice though, they had eyes only for each other, Wufei's thumb rubbing gently at the back of Meiran's hand whilst the woman gazed deep into Wufei's eyes.

When his brain finally did come back on line, Duo gave a whoop of joy and lunged forward to hug both his friends. "That's wonderful news, Wufei. Congratulations to you both."

"I agree with Duo, that is great news. I hope you will both be very happy together," Heero congratulated once his lover had released the pair and he could get into the act. Handshakes were exchanged and Heero even gave Meiran a hug and kiss to her cheek.

"I hope you will both be able to attend the wedding," Meiran said.

"Sure we will, wild horses wouldn't keep us away, would they, Heero?" Duo replied for them both.

"When is the wedding going to be?" Heero asked.

"We haven't set a date yet, but rest assured, you will both be notified just as soon as we do so you can keep it free," Meiran smiled.

"That calls for another round of drinks to celebrate," Duo stated and disappeared inside the house to fetch them each one.

~End Flashback~

"I'm glad Wufei found someone, he's a nice guy and deserves to be happy," Duo mused.

"That he does. I think Meiran is the perfect match for him. She won't take any of his macho bullshit and yet she's also good for him in bringing him out of himself," Heero replied, thinking about their stoic friend.

"Yeah. I don't think I'd like to be between those two when they have an argument," Duo snickered. "From what I know of Meiran she can be just as stubborn and hot headed as Wufei."

"Kinda like Reaper in a way," Heero chuckled.

Duo almost choked on his laughter.

Heero began to trace lazy circles on Duo's back with his fingers. "How many of the mares do you think have taken?"

"Dunno," Duo said softly, enjoying the soft stroking to his back. "I guess we will know tomorrow just how successful we're going to be," Duo continued. "We could get lucky and have them all take."

"It's possible, but I wouldn't pin my hopes on it."

"I suppose so. Although it will probably give those pair of studs something else to bitch over if some haven't," Duo sighed.

Heero couldn't help it, he snorted at the thought of Wing or Scythe crowing over the other, if one had managed to get more mares in foal than the other. "It probably would," he agreed. "They certainly were showing off to each other enough whilst we were covering the mares."

A soft snicker escaped Duo as he thought back to when they had started to cover the mares...

~Flashback~

Having gotten their little band of mares together, Duo and Heero sat down one evening to discuss each mare's good and bad points and compare them to Scythe and Wing, thereby enabling them to figure out which stallion would cross best with which mare. Once the 'genetics' side was worked out, it was time to put their theories into practice.

Before even attempting to put any of the mares in foal, each was checked by the local vet and cleared of any infections and the like that could possibly affect them getting in foal or worse still, infecting the stallions. As each mare came into season, she was 'teased' by the stallions to ensure she was definitely in season before going ahead and serving the mare.

The bay appaloosa mare had been the first to come into season and both cowboys had already decided she would cross better with Scythe. The mare had been brought into the corral, Heero fetching her and playing the part of mare holder while Duo went to get Scythe.

The stallion scented the mare before he saw her, tugging on his lead rope and giving loud grunts and squeals as he was led around the barn to where Heero waited with the receptive mare.

"Steady on," Duo had chastised, but Scythe was all business. He knew what this mare was for and he fully intended to do what nature insisted. Besides, at least _he_ was getting some and not that splash back!

It had taken all of a couple of minutes for Scythe to serve the mare. A lot of grunting, humping and a few snorts from the mare and Scythe had started to stiffen. Duo swore the stallion's eyes rolled back in his head and couldn't help but snicker when Scythe all but fell off the mare when he was done and tottered around for a moment.

In the corral, Wing watched, frustrated and annoyed. When Scythe stiffened and then left the mare, Wing practically rolled his eyes. _Had __this __stallion __no __stamina?_

With the mare served, Duo put Scythe back in his corral where the appy proceeded to prance smugly around, showing off to the paint pot.

The following week, the paint mare was in season and also the chestnut mare with the white spot on her forehead. Both mares were to be crossed with Wing and with Duo playing the role of mare holder, Heero brought his stallion out and up to the mare. Wing decided he was more of a gentleman that that dotty donkey and had turned on the charm for the mare. He wuffled low in his throat, putting the mare at ease before rearing up carefully and landing as gently as he could on the mare's back where he gave in to the call of nature. He lasted a good three minutes before he began to stiffen and then gave a grunt of satisfaction. Carefully, he pushed himself from the mare's back and moved to the side. He made sure to curl his lip up at that spotted excuse for a stud.

Scythe hadn't been impressed at all and had promptly turned his nose up and walked off to the back of the corral.

When Heero came for Wing again later that afternoon and Duo once again played mare holder, this time with the chestnut, Scythe couldn't help his annoyance. He squealed, reared and kicked out at nothing, prancing around his yard and being generally obnoxious. Wing ignored the other stud, knowing full well what was getting the appy's spots in a spin. He behaved himself once more, acting in the gentleman role and playing nice with the mare. Once his duty was done, he returned to the corral, a lazy, satisfied look on his muzzle.

Scythe stuck his nose in the air and turned his tail on the patchwork pony.

It went like that for the next couple of weeks, each stallion showing off to the other when it was his turn to serve a mare or sulking in the corner of the corral when it wasn't. Wing continued to play the role of 'gentleman' whilst Scythe was just in it to prove what a top stud he was; oh, and for the pleasure.

Scythe squealed loudly as he was brought out to serve the last of the mares; the buckskin. Wing didn't take any notice, he'd been covering mares for the past couple of days and was feeling quite content. He turned his back on spot and went to lick his feed bin in case he'd missed anything.

Scythe lunged forward with a grunt, having to stand on the tips of his hooves to cover the mare as she was quite tall. It didn't deter him though, he still managed to climb on board and do his duty. Within another minute, he was done and sliding off to the side, the mare shaking her head as if she also couldn't believe it was all over.

~End Flashback~

"Scythe sure was quick when it came to covering the mares," Heero commented.

"He didn't mess around that's for sure," Duo snickered and cuddled closer to Heero, his hand feathering across Heero's thigh and closer to the juncture of his legs.

"Mmm, nice," Heero moaned softly. "I'm glad you don't come that quick," Heero said, his mind not really focusing. When the fingers suddenly stopped in their motion, Heero opened his eyes and looked at his lover. It was then that it hit him, just what he'd said. "Ahhh..." Heero went a healthy shade of red.

"I should hope not," Duo teased. "I'd like to think I have a bit more stamina than that!"

Heero wondered if he would spontaneously self combust.

"I know they say that people and their animals are very much alike, but in this case they're completely wrong," Duo continued. "I can last a hell of a lot longer than Scythe."

"I know you can," Heero managed to get out. "I'm sorry, that didn't come out quite right. I kind of meant that you-"

"Heero, shut up." Duo leaned in and kissed his lover deeply. When they broke for air, Heero's mind had completely left town. "I'll show you just how much stamina I have," Duo growled.

That was all the warning Heero got before the long haired cowboy pounced.

Hands, fingers, lips and tongue all went on a journey of discovery, teasing and tormenting across Heero's skin until he thought he would lose his mind. Nipples were sucked and nipped before Duo moved lower. Unable to reach his partner to reciprocate in any way, Heero could do nothing but succumb to his boyfriend's ministrations.

Duo was enjoying himself, his mouth was mapping out the contours of Heero's abdomen, pressing soft kisses, the odd nip and occasional lick to the golden skin. His own excitement was rising by the second, fueled by the soft moans and pleas from Heero as he teased his lover. Between Heero's legs, his cock stood proud, a droplet oozing from the tip. The organ was simply begging to be touched, to be played with, and Heero's pleas only backed up his groin's demands. But Duo wasn't ready to grant that wish just yet.

Moving from Heero's abdomen, Duo pressed open mouthed kisses to the jutting hip bone before shifting along to Heero's thigh. Pushing Heero's legs a little wider apart, his teeth gave soft nips to the inner thigh, soothing with gentle licks and kisses a moment later.

Not content to let his mouth experience all the fun, Duo brought his fingers back into play, running them lightly up and along the opposite thigh to the one he was feasting upon. Trailing up and down, each time working just a little closer to the crease of skin where hip and groin met.

"Ahhh, ohhh," was all Heero could manage in the vocal skills area, his body completely reduced to the sense of touch. His nerves were on fire, Duo's touches leaving shivering sensations on his skin in their wake, that mouth teasing and tormenting with a skill Heero knew had to be illegal.

_'I __must __be __gay,'_ he thought to himself. In all his time with Relena, sex had never felt this good or as pleasurable. Heero had thought he'd been turned on when Relena had touched him, when they had joined together, but in all honesty, what he'd felt then, paled in comparison to the things Duo was doing to him, _had_ done to him. It was as if Duo knew exactly where to touch, how much pressure to apply, which buttons to push to have Heero writhing in pleasure beneath him. He also knew that Duo's body turned him on more than he'd ever thought possible.

As soft gasp left his mouth and all thought processes shut down as Duo suddenly took his erection into his mouth and began to suck.

A tongue danced across the baby soft skin of Heero's shaft, flicked lazily over the crown and then licked from base to tip. A slick finger began to run along Heero's crevice and the cowboy opened his legs wider to accommodate his lover. The finger teased at first, running up and down, circling the small entrance before darting off again.

"Please," Heero moaned.

Duo gave a soft snicker. "What do you want, Heero?"

"You, Duo. Only you," came the reply, Heero's voice thick with need.

"I can't deny you anything," Duo whispered as he pulled himself up the bed again and lay flush with his lover, hand still between Heero's legs and circling that entrance.

Reaching for a kiss, Heero sealed their mouths together, tasting himself on Duo's tongue. It didn't make him feel nauseous, quite the opposite, it turned him on even more. He let his hand dance over Duo's chest and abdomen until he found Duo's cock. Wrapping his hand firmly around the shaft, he began to pump.

"Nice," Duo groaned and wriggled his finger into Heero's passage.

Once Heero's body loosened enough, Duo added a second finger and then a third, completely stretching Heero for his cock. He panted softly, doing his best to keep his own libido in check, which wasn't easy with Heero's hand doing wicked things to his cock and balls.

Finally Duo felt Heero was prepared enough and removed his fingers, reaching for the tube of lube and squeezing a generous amount out. He gave Heero a sultry look as the other cowboy stilled his hand and let his partner take over.

The gel was spread liberally from root to tip, Heero's eyes tracking the movement of Duo's hand and enjoying the visual. Once his partner was slick, Heero pushed his knees up and opened his legs wide in offering.

"God I love you," Duo whispered.

"Show me how much," Heero countered.

"It will be my pleasure." Duo took hold of his cock and moved forward until he was resting between Heero's spread thighs. Guiding the tip to the stretched entrance, he placed the head against the ring of muscle and began to push forward slowly and steadily. Violet eyes locked with cobalt blue, love and trust showing clearly and mirrored in their opponent's.

The burn of entry made itself known, but it wasn't anything Heero couldn't handle. He kept his body relaxed as Duo inched forward, taking his time.

After what seemed to be ages to Heero but was only a minute or two, Duo was fully sheathed in his partner's heat. He paused and held himself up on his elbows, still staring deeply into Heero's eyes. "I love you, Heero, with all my heart and soul."

Not only was the sincerity in the voice, but Heero could see it clearly in Duo's eyes. Those violet orbs were completely open to him, he could see right into Duo's soul, the warmth, the love, the devotion all shining through and he felt his own heart skip a beat whilst his throat constricted. Managing to swallow past that lump at last, Heero spoke softly. "I love you too, Duo. I know it took me some time to come to understand what I was feeling and I thank you for being patient and not giving up on me. I never really knew what love was until I found you, and now that I have, I don't ever intend to let you go."

Unable to reply as he was overcome with emotion, Duo lowered his head to touch his lips to Heero's, saying all he felt in that tender, loving kiss.

A soft roll of Heero's hips broke the moment and Duo slowly withdrew. Pushing back in again, he was sure to take his time, letting Heero's body adjust and adapt to the invasion. Heat and tightness surrounded him, Heero's arms encircled his shoulders and all Duo could do was feel.

Their lovemaking was slow and gentle, each taking from the other and returning the gift with just as much passion. Nerves were awoken, sensation danced through bodies and the steady rhythm continued on.

Gradually the pace increased a touch, Duo angling to find Heero's prostate and reducing the dark haired cowboy to a quivering mess. Heero flexed his inner muscles in retaliation, squeezing Duo's cock and driving him to near madness.

"I'm not going to last much longer," Duo groaned.

"Me either," Heero panted out.

Managing to work his hand between their bellies, Duo curled his fingers around Heero's shaft and began to pump, the steadily leaking precome aiding in his hand's movement.

They rose to the pinnacle together, soft moans and pleas escaping lips, bodies shuddering with desperation until Heero felt the point of no return creep up on him. With a keening cry, he let go and flew.

Duo managed to thrust a few more times before his own orgasm claimed him. A deep throated moan pushed forth and escaped as his body stiffened and his cock released its fluid into Heero's waiting channel. Pretty colors danced in his head, pure, unadulterated pleasure swam through his blood and he sagged against his lover.

They held each other tight, simply letting their respective climaxes rage through them until the last vestiges drained away and they were left limp and sated, the sweat cooling on skin.

Heero was the first to move, nuzzling against Duo's neck. "Thank you," he murmured.

"That goes both ways," Duo mumbled and gave his lover a squeeze.

After a few more minutes, Duo carefully rolled off his lover and reached for the pack of wet wipes they kept on the night stand beside the bed. Lazily they cleaned each other off, tossing the soiled wipes into the trash. Once they felt clean again, Duo pulled the blanket up and covered them both with it, spooning up behind Heero and draping his arms around Heero's waist.

Heero's hands came up and rested over the top of Duo's and he sighed contentedly when Duo pressed a kiss to the nape of his neck.

"Love you, Heero. Sleep well."

"Love you too, Duo. Good night." Heero snuggled deeper into his partner's embrace and closed his eyes. Duo's eyes also closed as he prepared to let sleep claim him.

Heero gave a soft snicker which had Duo cracking open one eye. "What was that for?" he asked sleepily.

"You're right, you do have much more stamina than Scythe."

~Owari~

AN: Many thanks to everyone who has been reading this fic, I appreciate you giving it a chance. To all those who have reviewed, I also thank you for taking the time to let me know your thoughts, your feedback has been more than welcome. I have tried to get all my facts straight in this fic, but there are bound to be some discrepancies and I apologize for those. All my research and information has come from my own experiences with the rodeos (as a spectator not a competitor!) and from the rodeo association's web site here in Western Australia. There are some differences between the Aussie and the US rules, but I think that makes things all the more interesting.

One final thank you goes to my lovely beta, Sakura. She kindly gave me the plot bunny for this and has done a wonderful job in editing my stuff for me. She has also sent me a crate full of rabid plot bunnies for further use...

With the conclusion of this, it's time to move onto another fic. My muse has been plotting things out and very shortly there will be a fourth fic in the Equine Arc. Several people have asked me to continue this universe and after much debate, the plot bunny has bitten.


End file.
